Pokemon and Naruto journeys of love, pain, and survival
by ThiefCrusher750
Summary: A multi crossover story involving all my fics. Who knows what awaits Naruto, Ash, Ben Tennyson General Baker and all their loved ones. Should be interesting. Reviews are appreciated but please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon and Naruto journeys of love pain and survival.**

Chapter 1

 **I don't own either one or the other characters and worlds. I've attempted to combine Naruto Ben Ten and pokemon along with my skyrim fic. Though i do own my OCs.**

High above the heavens transcending the planet and the universe below the hall of legends. In heaven a young man stood on the grass looking into a small pool of water observing his home planet. This young man had long black hair, brown eyes and was around 6 feet tall, his face had some scars from a savage beating he had received 10 years ago. The emotional scars from the betrayl of some of his friends and what happened to the woman he loved more than his own life still haunted him and likely always would. He'd never forgive those that betrayed though he had long since forgiven the women who were there after he found out that they'd been forced to do it. He remembered everything every single detail of that day vividly. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a yellow rodent like pokemon jumped onto his shoulder.

 _Pikapi chu pi pi chu pikacha? Pi chu pikachupi kachu?_ asked the little mouse. The young man had long since learned to understand the language of pokemon so where the pokemons chanting would be meaningless to most he understood perfectly. The young mans deeper voice was soon heard.

'Yea Pikachu i am thinking about that day and yes i am also thinking about Misty. Want me to tell you the story pikachu i think i'm finally ready.' The little mouse pokemon nodded and looked at his trainer solemly knowing it always pained his trainer to even think about it or his best friend. Pikachu knew how much his trainer loved the beautiful young redheaded woman. He also knew how much the woman or well women loved him even if his trainer had been incredibly dense till he got older and finally realized his feelings. 'Ok Pikachu here goes.'

 **(Flashback 10 years ago Ash's perspective day of betrayl.)**

Ash was currently heading back to his home in Pallet Town from Professor Oaks lab. Now 18 he had cahnged quite abit. Now 6 ft. tall he was taller than any of the women he knew. Brock had been a bit taller but not by much. His denseity mostly gone and his feelings not only for Misty but also for many of the other women he had met had been realized. Though his feelings for his best human friend Misty were the strongest. "I can't wait to see everybody. Mom, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Ritchie, Tracey, my old rival Gary, i heard Cynthia received an invite as well so she might be here though it's unlikely considering how busy she is." He thought as he got to pallet town.

He left his pokemon including pikachu as they had wanted to be around the other pokemon before they went to see Delia. He sighed wishing his father hadn't up and left before he was born. At least then his mother would have had someone to keep her company when Ash left on his journey. "I think i'm going to halt my journey for a bit and spend a bit of time home. With mom and maybe just maybe i'll be able to confess to Misty. I only hope she feels the same." Ash thought as he arrived at his house knocking on the door. The second the door opened he was greeted and wrapped in a hug by an overjoyed Delia.

 **'** I missed you soo much Ash. I'm so glad your home.' She said as she inhaled his scent reveling in the fact her son was home. Her face soon grew sad and pained. She let him in and he could see by the red around her eyes that she had been crying. He was about to ask what she was so sad about when he was greeted with the rest of his friends. The men were beside the women with grins on their faces and mailice in their eyes. While the women had looks of hate on their faces but nothing but pain and sorrow in their eyes. Ash could tell that none of the women were actually angry at him or wanted to be in whatever situation they were in. When he saw their eyes he was on his guard instantly. He saw multiple pokeballs open up behind the women and an assortment of pokemon appear.

"What's going on here? Why are the women in such emotional pain? I'll act like nothings wrong. See where this goes. I hope nothing happened to the girls. Misty looks almost angry but it's overwhelmed by sadness. Ok just be calm and act normal."

'Hey guys it's good to see you all again. Why do you all seem so angry? Even mom looks angry. Did something happen?' He asked seeing the men looking at eachother then at him and nudge the girls a bit to get them to speak. Serena was the first to speak. 'Ash we all want you to give up on your journey and on being able to amount to anything in this world. We want you to dissappear and never return. Get out of my life and don't ever return! I can't stand to even look at you! Serana screamed the last part as she and the other women teared up at the terribly heartbroken look on his face and in his eyes. Ash saw her nearly collapse from the pain of saying this to him though was yanked back up by Calem who put his arms around her and smirked despite the disgusted look on Serenas face when he touched her.

'What in Arceus' name are you talking about?' He asked calmly playing dumb. He knew now all the women were being forced but their words still tore him apart inside. He was sure they wouldn't say these things to him without being forced or blackmailed into it. Iris was the next to speak. 'Seriously kid you need to dissappear. Take your own life so we can live with our men in peace. You should know by now that we all hate you with a passion.' She said tearfully. Ash definitely knew something was going on seeing the tears flowing from her and the others eyes.

'Why would you all hate me and want me to take my own life. I've never wronged any of you.' He continued to play the fool card even though he could clearly see what was going on here. Dawn was next to speak with tears falling down her face. I wish we had never met Ash. You being around me was nothing more than a problem. You never helped with my contests and always wanted to do nothing but battle. It's pathetic and just so you know i hate you i've always hated you and i would never have loved you. I'm with Kenny now.' She said when Kenny pulled her into a kiss. Ash was disgusted by the manuever but had to stop himself from laughing when Dawn turned green from the kiss and threwup in Kennys mouth.

'Ok so you hate me that's fine. As long as we're aquaintances.' He said straining a bit despite himself from seeing Kenny kiss Dawn. May also spoke. 'You may have saved me in the sea temple Ash but you also broke me with your love of a certain redheaded whore. I loved you then but i don't anymore. I'll make sure Manaphy knows his supposed papa wasn't his papa. Drew is. I want to watch you drown in your own blood and spit on your grave.' She said like all the other girls as she tried to make sure it sounded like she meant it even though he knew she didn't.

Ash was getting angry now. He knew Drew was whispering to May telling her exactly what to say. The pain in her eyes only increased with every word she said. Misty was the last to speak. He could see it plainly she didn't hide her disgust at the men around her. But she started speaking and he prepared for the worst pain of all. 'Ash i...' He waited for her to finish what she was saying but she went silent refusing to speak. Ash saw Gary grope her and Ritchie pull out a knife and poked Misty in the back hard with it. Causing her to jump and cringe. 'Ash i..i.. I LOVE YOU ASH! RUN THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! She screamed out quickly before she punched Ritchie in the gut and broke Garys nose. Attempting to give Ash enough time to run. Even if she knew he wouldn't. His eyes had widened and he was shocked that she did love him but he decided to not run but fight. He attacked Gary as well but was quickly grabbed by Calem and several pokemon. He fought against them and saw Drew holding his mother down as she struggled to get free and help defend her baby and the rest of the women were pinned down by the pokemon just in case they got any ideas about fighting. He fought and managed to actually knock out one of the pokemon out with his fists. He saw Misty become overwhelmed before she was brought down to the floor and parts of her clothing were ripped off. Ash fought to get to her. Harder than he'd ever fought for anything. He was held back by two other stronger pokemon and Calem as he watched in slow motion when Gary stabbed Misty directly in the stomach and when Ritchie did the same and sliced her open all the way to her panties and stabbed her in the abdomen over and over again. Her screams of absolute agony as she was sliced.

Ash remembered Gary and Ritchie laughing. They spoke in unison. 'This will teach you not to deny us you cumslut.' They laughed afterword as Misty lost more and more blood and She had opened her eyes and looked straight at Ash as he fought harder and harder and finally got free before she lost conciousness. He disarmed Gary quickly and used the Knife to stab Ritchie in the gut. Before stabbing Gary and the other two pokemon holding her down in the shoulder. He had picked her up and attempted to run to get away and take her to a hospital but he dropped her when Tracys scyther drove it's blade like hands deep into Ash's chest puncturing both his lungs and stomach. He dropped Misty and landed beside her when he hit the floor. There were sudden flashes as he saw attacks sent towards the men and pokemon with them. It drove them away and he saw mewtwo rip apart one of the men with psychic and then he and Misty and the other women were engulfed in a bright white light.

He appeared in the middle of the hall of legends in front of Arceus and all the legendaries with Misty a blood soaked mess. He saw Arceus looking down at him but he didn't care. With every ounce of willpower in his body he crawled over to Mistys still and bleeding form when several small legendaries and Arceus were healing her. He had grabbed her cold hand and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before he passed out. He had awoken later on fully healed and looked where his hand was. It was on latias' lap in her hand and where he should see a dragon pokemon. He saw a beautiful nude young woman with all the pokemons markings and wings coming from her back and slightly elongated head. His mind instantly went to Misty though not really acknoledging the beauty holding his hand. Even with the nearly unbearable pain in his chest which he quickly found out had been healed. He stood up and started to look for Misty. I never mattered little how much he hurt he was more than prepared to endure any kind of pain to be with her. He was pushed back down and gently held there by Palkia. He struggled and refused to stop even when Arceus addressed him.

'Ash stop struggling your just wearing yourself out. We won't let you up until you calm down.' Arceus sighed and seeing that Ash was not going to stop anytime soon so he delivered a paralysis attack which quickly immobilized Ash. Who looked at him with absolute rage in his eyes which was intimidating to almost all the legends except for Mewtwo and Arceus. Palkia jumped away from him in fear and surprise. 'Arceus what was that for? I had him under control.'

'Yes i know but the more he struggles the worse pain he'll be in. Now Ash stop looking at me like that. I know you're worried about Misty and the other women but they're fine. Misty has been healed and can still bear children. We made sure of that seeing as that's one of the reasons they attacked her. You're lucky to have someone who is more than willing to jump into danger just to keep you safe. I will later tell you what forced the other women there to betray you but for now just know they're all safe now. We made sure of that.' Arceus said seeing Ash relax even if he was paralyzed he could still use aura to move some. Arceus then continued.

'I have given Mistys Gyrados and the other girls' pokemon major boosts. Gyrados is now assigned to be young Mistys' constant protector meaning his pokeball will be on her at all times even if she tries to remove it. The second that trouble shows up he will unleash himself and defend her. Same with certain other pokemon with the girls. So for the moment they will be safe. Now Your best friend and love is safe but she'll be mentally scarred for life. Seeing you attacked really took a toll on her worse than any other time. You will be allowed to see everyone again someday but for know you must get healed.' He saw Ash nod sadly. It would not be easy for him to stay away from human contact for so long but he would endure.

'Can i at least tell Misty how i feel?' Ash asked hoping there was going to be at least some way he could speak to her. After a little bit of thinking Arceus nodded and a pen and paper along with a desk appeared in front of him. Ash hoisted himself into the chair and proceeded to write everything he had ever felt about her on the paper making sure to put his name at the end so she'd know who it was from.

'Mew deliver this to that young woman and come straight back.' Said Arceus as Ash folded the letter and put inside an envelope writing Mistys name on the front. Mew took it and disappeared in a flash of pink and reappeared about two minutes later. Mew nodded to Ash and Arceus signalling a successful delivery.

'Ok Ash it's time to get heled and get stronger. All your pokemon are here and ready. Though it's going to take a bit of time for them to calm down after all they know everything.' Arecus said before Ash was teleported to place hidden away from most everyone.

 **(Flashback end)**

'That's what happened Pikachu. I miss her terribly Pikachu. Misty was, no is the most precious person in my life. Of course you know this. Sadly i'm sure she's moved on. I wouldn't expect her to wait for me. I wouldn't want her to. She deserves every chance in the world to be happy. As much as i wish it was me i'd rather see her happy with someone else than waiting 10 or more years for me. I know just how unhappy she would be if she did wait. I just hope she's happy. But i can't bear to see her again. Espeacially if she has moved on. It will hurt far to much and i'm not ready to face that anger that i've stayed away for all this time. She's probably forgotten about me anyway.' Said Ash tears threatening to fall as he couldn't bring himself to think about it.

Pikachu sighed. His trainer had no idea just how much Misty trully loved him. Pikachu knew alot more about her and the other ladies that his trainer did. As did his pokemon but they had been sworn to secrecy. If Ash found out it'd just be harder and harder for him to stay and not try to leave over the years when his training wasn't yet complete. Arceus had allowed the pokemon to see the women and keep an eye on their activities just so they knew how much the women loved him and they could try to keep his spirits up. Enough to wait ten or more years for Ash to return. It did weird him out though when he found out Ash's mother was in love with Ash. He also knew bayleef and Latias hadn't made a move on Ash yet. Arceus had not allowed it. Not until he returned and was ready. Even going so far as to make them both put clothes on so Ash wouldn't see their nude humanoid bodies so his hormones wouldn't get the best of him.

Pikachu grinned a bit making sure Ash didn't see it. "Oh Ash you have absolutely no idea what's going to happen when we return. I can't wait to see his face. I had a little discussion with Mewtwo yesterday now that it's time for Ash to return. Now that the General as we know him has just arrived in the aegis system where our home world is located. He'll have his revenge and be able to love and protect the women much easier with that half human half angel gets to our planet. Hmm. I can't wait to see his face when Mewtwo teleports us right in front of the Cerulean City Gym. He's soo going to freak. This is soo awesome and i get a front row seat. Now time for Ash to speak to Arceus." Thought Pikachu still grinning as they were both engulfed in a bright white light.

Ash and Pikachu appeared in the hall of legends in front of all the legendaries. Ash looked around a bit surprised to be here again. He smiled at Latias who blushed bright red and waved at him confusing him. He really didn't understand why pokemon that looked nearly human would blush like that when he smiled or talked to them. Hah Ash was still a little dense. He was soon tackled by two little legends. Namely Manaphy and Meloetta. Meloetta cooed when he scratched her head and Manaphy smiled while calling him Papa. Ash himself couldn't help but smile at the two as he got back up and kissed Manaphy on her head though was rather suprised when she suddenly glowed and transformed into an eighteen year humanoid female with all the markings and the antenna of the regular manaphy. He was glad that almost as soon as she changed she had clothes on. He smiled when she snuggled into him chanting papa over and over again. He looked around oddly at the other legends who had dead panned looks and Arceus who face palmed then at Meloetta who was giggling like crazy and then at Pikachu who was rolling around on the ground laughing seeing his trainer in a slight state of shock and bewilderment obsiously not knowing why she suddenly changed form.

Arceus cleared his throat. 'Manaphy it's time to let papa go. You can smother him with love later whenever he goes to Hoenn.' He shivered a bit when Manaphy gave him an angry look. She didn't want to be seperated from her papa again. She pouted cutely. (Fine old one i'll let him go.) Manaphy said clearly irritated before kissing Ash's cheek and bounding back into her council seat blushing beat red. This causing Pikachu to laugh harder. He slowly stopped and then jumped back onto Ash's shoulder seeing Arceus was ready to speak.

'So Ash as you can have guessed why you're here. It's time for you to return to the pokemon world.' Arceus waited till the surprise on Ash's face disappead before continuing. 'That's right Ash you're going back. I am allowing it now because you not only haven't been ready before but also because you are going to have to help in not only your revenge but also in protecting the pokemon world. I...' Arceus was interrupted by Ash's angry voice.

'I don't need or want help. I can handle it all on my own. I don't need your help either!' Said Ash getting angry. He wanted to take his revenge all on his own. He didn't want anyone to interfere or try to stop him.

'SILENCE!' Arceus yelled making everyone even Ash and Mewtwo cringe and back away. 'You will accept the man's help and you will allow him to befriend you. He'll be an excellant and very powerful friend. He's on his way to your planet right now. You must be ready for his arrival. He's there to help you and everyone else drive off an invasion of pure evil that is coming. It's soo strong even i can't stop it! Do you understand what i'm saying if they come to the pokemon world they will destroy everything and everyone if his help isn't accepted. He's here because his strong senses have sensed the love that you have for the women in your life. He also knows that wherever there is human life they will come to destroy it. If you don't accept his help then i will send you back stripped of your aura powers and pokemon.' Arceus threatened. Making sure Ash knew he was serious. If Ash didn't agree to the mans help then he would likely die. He knew this man wasn't one to let anything or anyone interfere with the defense of the human race even if he had to kill a few humans to do it.

Ash sighed seeing that Arceus was serious and dropped his pride. 'Fine Arceus. But tell me how can this one man help me defend the pokemon world? He's just one person. It's not like he has an army with him.' said Ash still looking irritated but listening and not about to speak out of turn again.

Arceus grinned so did many of the male legendaries. 'Actually Ash he does have an army with him. He has specifically trained those soldiers and civilians to fight the evil alien menace threatening the human race. In fact he has had much success driving them off his own home world. He comes soon so you better be prepared espeacially when he trains you. You think some of my training was brutal. It's nothing compared to his. Espeacially since he will be personally training you. Of course he will be running between worlds. His world is safe at least from the creatures. But in this system there are two other planets occupied by humans and he will be bouncing back and forth between worlds. Now he arrives two your planet within the next two weeks. Prepare yourself and your ladies accordingly with luck you won't die from the training. Luckily they won't have to face his training. I highly doubt they'd survive the shere pain and brutality of it. I doubt most people would if they hadn't been previously conditioned for it. Now it is time to return to your world. Mewtwo you know what to do. Spoke Arceus in a commanding and authorative voice.

Pikachu smirked at this. He looked at Mewtwo as he appeared beside him and Ash and winked. Mewtwo winked back knowing that where he was going was going to be a major surprise. "Ooh this is going to be soo good. I should really get some popcorn to watch from the stands. His reaction will be priceless." Thought pikachu secretly snikering as Mewtwo teleported them to a specific location Pikachu had in mind.

 **Meanwhile on the edge of the Aegis system.**

A massive ship had just appeared out of a large wormhole in space. Making all it's passengers and crew shake and fall over with the sudden jolt from reappearing at such speed and the rather sudden stop. A young man pulled himself and beautiful woman who had landed on him up from the floor along with his crew. You alright Serana he asked while supporting her in his arms. "Yes Aaron i'm fine i landed on something soft but firm at the same time." She then looked at him coyly causing a large grin to appear on both there faces. He turned away and then spoke into a speaker. 'Wow that was rough i didn't expect that. Damage report.'

(Not much General Baker. Mostly broken glasses in peoples rooms and alot of broken plates in the mess halls. Twelve soldiers injured from smacking into the bulkheads and ten civilians also hurt mostly from flying glass. It should be cleaned up very quickly no animals were hurt.) Said the voice through the speaker.

'Good that's good. Pity about the people though. Anyway how bout the ships systems and weapon systems along with the ships armor and reactors.' Said the man now known as General Aaron Baker into said speaker. (Green across the board sir.) said the man on the other side of the speaker. 'Excellent you're dismissed.' Aaron said before turning to one of the ships navigators. 'Estimated time of arrival to the closest human inhabited planet Mr. Navigator.'

The navigator spoke. (One year if we go at the ships maximum speed. Now before you get angry we could get there within the hour if we use the hyperdrive system. It should take around four to six hours to get to the other two planets from there without using the hyperdrive at maximum speed.) 'Good set course we're heading to the closest human planet. Some of the scientists have already designated it XW999. Also i want five frigates and two engineering ships to be loaded immediately. They'll be briefed soon. I want a portal large enough that ship can easily fit through it built immediately. We'll need it in case we need to evacuate these planets.' (Yes General.) Said the navigator who immediately bolted to deliver the orders. Aaron simply lifted the woman beside him up in the air with his psychic power before grabbing her and carrying her over his shoulder to their room via teleporter. He smirked when she yelled playfully for him to put her down. He proceeded to throw her onto their bed before tackling jumping onto it beside her. They both were laughing as she straddled him and kissed him lovingly.

"Sorry sweetheart but no sex today. Like you said we have other things to do. I hope there's a fresh bloodpack in the fridge for me." She started laughing when a little chihuahua named Taco jumped on the bed and proceeding to snuggle up to his owners. Then under the beds blankets. They both smiled at their little pet. He was so adorable.

Serana playfully pushed Aaron off of her and went to the kitchen while her every move was watched by an admiring eye. 'You know Taco i am one lucky man. Never figured i'd find someone as loving as Andrea was. But i did and i couldn't be happier. At least i have a reason to be happy again besides you.' Aaron said petting and talking to his little dog.

Serana came back about five minutes later satisfied with the blood she had consumed. She lay next to her mate and kissed him before she fell asleep with a small smile on her face. For an hour or so Aaron admired the features of the beautiful vampire who rested happily beside him. He hoped that what they had would last all eternity. Losing her would be far more than his heart could take. Kissing her gently he got up and proceeded to head back to the bridge but not before taking one more longing look at his love. Sighing he teleported to the bridge.

(Officer on deck.) said a shoulder loudly as once Aaron reappeared on the bridge. Receiving salutes from the soldiers. He saluted them. 'As you were.' He said watching his soldiers go to do whatever they had been doing. He pushed a small blue button bringing a video screen up where he was looking at a gathering of fifteen hundred soldiers and two hundred and fifty civilians.

'Good morning. I have an assignment for you men and women. You are to immediately board five frigates and two small engineering ships. You will be proceeding to three to four miles from our current location and begin construction in the middle of space on a portal large enough to accomodate this ship. It's for emergency use only. You are industrious Americans so i want it done yesterday. You have a month to complete the project. Also i want a self destruct device put inside it just in case it needs to be destroyed if the aliens decide to try and use it. Failure is not an option now get to it. That is all.' He watched as all nodded and proceeded to run to their ships.

He shut off the screen and looked out the thick glass upon the magnificent ship that he commanded and the stars in the very very far distance. It was relaxing to watch the stars and space which he needed. If the recent scans were anything to go by then they would soon be engaged in all out war against the alien forces looking to destroy all of humanity. They were in the system and already near one of the planets. They'd likely be there before him. They tended to deposit their troops and then bolt espeacially when U.S. space ships show up. He watched as seven ships departed from a large door in the hall and head away. As soon as the door closed he sighed. These were going to be some very very long years. Aaron hit the hyperdrive button causing them to take off at blinding speed towards XW999.

 **(35 minutes later.)**

'All hands prepare for a sudden stop we exiting hyperspace in 3...2...1.' Said Aaron as the he hit the hyperdrive button again and was jerked back and forth almost onto the floor from the sheer force of the ships sudden stop. He guessed this wasn't really normal. He'd worry about it later though. It was time to head to the planet that the enemy fleets were closest to. He looked at his one of the men scanning the planet XW999 for the specific alien signitures and any other hostile alien activity. 'What's on the scans soldier?' Aaron asked as they began to orbit the planet taking a quick look before heading to the the one in the most danger.

(Nothing sir planets clea... hang on a moment. What is that?) Aaron walked over to the man scanning the planet. 'What is it?' Aaron asked. (Sir huge alien signature i don't know how it just appeared but it's nothing like we've seen before. It's definitely one of the those devils minion aliens. Looks like two no one human is in combat with it. There's a mutant human fighting off some kind of creature and one human up against a tree it seems. Possibility of being serverly injured is high.) Said the man examining the planet.

'I see. Good job. We must kill the creature.' Aaron said before using a phone to call the armory. 'Send my sword down to the where the alien signiture is located on planet immediately. I'll be heading down in a invasion pod in the next thirty seconds. Now get some ships and soldiers ready there may be alot more. I want medics as well, looks like we have an injured civilian down there as well. Move your asses!' He said and ordered into the phone. He then used the teleporter on his wrist and dissappered in a flash of green and reappearing in the same flash of green in the pod room. Where a soldier saluted and he saluted back. 'Is my sword on it's way?' He asked. Seeing the soldier nod he boarded one of the pods. 'Alright soldier close it up and send me down. Time for fun' Said Aaron as the pod closed and was quickly ejected from the underside of the ship.

He held on tightly excited by the thrill of battle as he called it. (10 miles from target. Twenty seconds till impact) said the automated voice. **'I probably should have put my armor on. Ah well i kinda want to show off a bit. I'll make sure that creature dies. Evil like that doesn't deserve to exist.'** Thought Aaron as the voice spoke again.

(5 seconds till impact.) **'Ok here we go time to fight.'** He thought. (4...3...2...1.) Said the automated voice.

 **On planet XW999 just as the fiery pod lands.**

Gwen Tennyson was doing everything she could to make the seal on Ben's arm to start blinking with her magic. The blinking would signal when Ben was about to change back into his human form. She used her spells at maximum power while avoiding the out of control alien form of Ben. If she didn't he was no doubt going to die from whatever was in that burning object heading towards them. The sword not far from them no doubt belonging to whatever being was in that flaming thing.

Bens alien form managed to swipe her off of him. Causing her to fly a couple feet away landing near the sword. Bens alien quickly stood up and charged Gwen just as she was unsteadily getting to her feet. Though they were both blown backwards as the flaming metal object landed. It steamed as it stood there. A small but powerful explosion caused everyone around to be blown back about 10 feet from the object. The dust and smoke surrounding the object concealed whatever being layed within. Gwen was quickly to her feet using her spells on the omnitrix the very second she got up. **(I have to get Ben back to his human form. If not he will die.)** She thought as she pushed all her power into the spells she was using on the omni seal on Bens arm. Though her and everyone else who wasn't unconcious stared as the smoke and dust cleared as a massive man slowly stood and then turned staring at them. His glare directed at Ben. He then grabbed the sword and ripped it out of the ground with absolutely no effort and held it in one hand like it was as light as a feather. Gwen was terrified of this man though she wouldn't show it. It just may be too late to safe Ben now. But that wasn't about to stop her.

She was startled when a large gust of wind blew past her and she saw the blade that caused it carve a deep gouge in Bens chest. She saw a few of her own hairs fall from how close it came to her. She started shooting lightning spells at the man but was surprised when he started running and suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind Ben hitting him with the blunt side of the sword sending Ben flying. The crack and simultaneous scream of agony came from Bens alien form as his arm was snapped in half when it collided with a tree. Gwen was shocked seeing this and attacked the man with renewed vigor. Going so far as to send two spinning mana blades towards the mans neck. To her surprise the man simply blocked the blades with his sword. The mana blades should have went straight throught that weapon. She continued attacking trying to give Bens omitrix enough time to time out. Of course she knew if this man got close to her or Ben they'd probably both die. **(As soon as i get a chance when he gets distracted i'm heading back to Ben. I have a feeling this will end as soon as the omnitrix times out.)** Thought Gwen as she avoided sudden push from the mans hand as she jumped away.

 **(Wait a second he's not trying to hurt me. If he was i'd be dead by now. He's fast alot faster than me or Ben. Maybe i can distract him with conversation. It might work even with how serious he looks.)** "Who are you and why are you attacking my cousin?" She asked hopeing he'd at least slow down. She noticed he gave he a quizzical look. Before shoving his fist into a small boulder and and throwing it at Ben she managed to deflect it away from him with her telekinesis. She saw the large man smirk at her.

'Ah telekinesis seems i'm not the only with psychic powers. You can't protect that alien from me for long. I'm here to destroy any and all aliens from this specific species.' He said roughly before he picked the up young woman using his own telekinesis and tossed her aside before heading towards the his target before looking up at sky quickly at what seemed like another huge fireball decending on them. He smirked. 'Finally. Now time to finish off the alien.'

Gwen slowly got up from the ground. He hadn't even tossed her very far but it still hurt like heck. She of course bolted to Ben after looking at the same fireball that slowly stopped and as the fire around it dissapeared a large ship appeared out of it floating effortlessly over the landscape. It was the size of one of a a part of the nearby city but not huge. It was small but she quickly saw a few helicopters fly out of the side of the hall heading right for them. **(I really hope those aren't the big guys reinforcements.)** Gwen thought as she jumped onto the man's back as the man's fist connected with the Ben's face sending the young man in alien form flying. Gwen herself was easily thrown of the man and managed to land on her feet right in front of Bens unconcious form. She noticed the omnitrix symbol flashing which meant Bens watch was timing out. She saw the man still coming sword raised. She leaped onto Bens still form and created a magic shield over her and Ben and held it closing her eyes when she saw the massive blade come of from behind the man as he swung sword over head and it decended towards them fast. The last thing she thought was. **(Ben i'm sorry.)** Before she felt a rush of wind and momentarily blacked out.

Gwen regained her senses a second later when she heard a surprised voice. 'What the fuck! He's human?!' She heard the man yell and she felt the feeling of cold steel against her nose. She opened her eyes and saw the giant swords blade was against her nose and had left a small gash on Bens forhead as the blade had just barely but with ease split his skin. She looked into the sword seeing how big it really was and how it had cut through her shield like it was nothing. She quickly realized that neither her nor Ben were dead and the man had somehow stopped the massive sword just before it cleaved Bens head in half. Looking into the mans eyes she saw total shock. **(Wow he really thought Ben was an alien. He's definitely not from this planet. Hmm.)** She thought as the man lifted the sword away and shoved the blade about a foot into the ground. While crossing his arms with a sigh.

She saw he was about to say something before a stone fist collided with his face. She looked at Kevin who had taken the opportunity to attack the man now that he had disarmed himself. She was surprised to see the not even more. Just his head moved a little sideways and his skin rippled but not much else. Even Kevin seemed surprised. Gwen saw the man give Kevin a look that promised imminent death. 'Bad move boy.' Said the large man darkly as before Kevin could even blink the mans hand was over his face and the man curled the fingers of his large hand squeezing Kevins skull tight causing him to scream in pain. Even mutated he was no match for the man. The mans hand grew tighter and tighter. Gwen cringed when she heard a couple sickening cracks seeing the man simply flick a finger into Kevins ribs and Kevins screams of agony. She actually felt bad for him. But if it had been her doing this she'd probably have stopped now letting him know the pain she went through. Though his was physical not emotional.

You both wish to know my name no doubt so. 'My name is Aaron Baker. I'm a general in the military of the United States of America. That's all you get for now.' Said the man now known as Aaron. Before letting go of Kevins face and delivering a knee gently into his chest which sent him flying. Aaron then looked back at Gwen who was holding Bens body in her lap using some sort of spell to examine his injuries.

(Did you have to be so rough on them?) Gwen asked him. Getting a nod from the man. Before noticing the helicopters landing one with a red cross on it. She saw which if the firepower they were carrying was anything to go by a couple squads of soldiers jump out and take positions around the copters while others ran towards them. Picking Kevin up on a strecher and then took Ben out of her arms and onto a seperate strecher and heading back before she could even blink.

(Hey where are you taking me cousin?!) She screamed as she teleported to one of the copters but was quickly pushed off the helicopter and it along with the other two took off when Ben was loaded. They moved fast very fast she couldn't really get a good enough bead on them to teleport again. She looked at the ship and built up he powers it was all she could do before a hand with green magic surrounding it landed on her shoulder and she was gently laid on the ground paralyzed. Looking at Aaron standing above her.

She saw him smell the air. 'Hmm blood. Must be coming from the unfortunate young woman against that tree.' He said as he cast a detect life spell on the young woman. 'Ah she's alive though barely. You know you're lucky i was toying with your cousin. I was going for the kill but i guess you're both lucky he changed into a human. He'd be dead if he hadn't. I cannot kill an innocent human. I made that vow when i first joined the military. I know you want to see your cousin again. So i'll make you a deal if i let the paralysis disperse and heal and reunite you with your cousin then you both become my informants on this planet.' He said simply. By the confused look in her eyes she obviously didn't understand.

'Ok Gwen listen to me. I know you are quite smart but i will put it simply anyway. This world of yours is not the only human planet in this system. There are two others and i am here to prevent the annihalation of human kind. What your cousin became was a one of their larger foot soldiers. It is my job to eradicate that entire speacies. We've tried being reasonable and negotiate but it never works and we've all seen inside them. They're pure evil descended from the deepest pits of hell. They tried taking over my planet but we drove them off. Most of their fleet has arrived in this system and i need eyes on planet so i can coordinate military operations. If you wish to see you, your cousin and everyone you love live then i advise you take my offer. But if you don't you'll both die. I can't be in three places at once.' Aaron said seriously.

Waiting for her answer her went over and gently picked up Charmcaster. Laying he down gently beside Gwen. He dispelled the paralysis. She nodded as he started grunting and her eyes widened when blood spilled from the mans back and bones ripped from his back into the air taking the form of wings that quickly filled out with nerves muscles skin and feathers that shot out of the skin covering it. That was definitely not what she expected to see. She saw him flap the wings a few times before cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. **(What is he?)** She thought as the wings made slowly calmed down. She was rather shocked when they strated rippling with color looking like saint elmos fire and bolts of lightning flying up and down and across them. He then looked at her with a grin.

'I'm part angel. That's where these wings came from and a few other things. Either way let's go. My flagship has just entered the atmosphere. Get on my back i'll take you both to it. Ben should already be in one of the medical bays. The other one is likely in the brig where he'll stay after he's healed.' He said as he gently picked up Charmcaster bridal style making sure her head was nestled into the crack of his arm before feeling the other young woman jump on his back. Taking off running he jumped and took off Gwen on his back holding tightly.

 **(This is crazy. This guy's part angel. I admit i've always thought they were a myth. I can't wait to tell Ben and confess to him. I hope he's alright after the beating this guy gave him. Kevin on the other hand. Honestly he had it coming. It was a dumb idea to attack somebody who was unarmed. Made me feel a little better seeing him in pain. I feel guilty about that though. I can't think about him anymore. He just really brings up painful memories.)** She thought as they acsended higher and higher into the sky. She was a bit scared considering she could fall if she slipped and proceeded to wrap her legs around the mans waist. She was glad she was on his back. She looked over his shoulder at Chamcaster.

 **(She looks soo peaceful and there's a small smile on her face even though she's obviously still unconcious. Makes me wonder what's going on in her mind. There's still blood coming from her head though.)** She thought.

'We're almost there she should be coming into sight as soon as we're through this cloud. He said as they acsended higher. He smiled it was good to fly again. **(The young lady called Gwen has bruises but no real trauma. Now this other young woman is barely alive. Good thing the ship's close i can't fix brain trauma. There's no doubt she took one hell of a hit. Sadly agic doesn't heal the wounds delivered by the Devils Minion. We don't know why. All we can do is use modern medicine to heal her. Hopefully she wakes up. If not then that's another innocent unfortunate loss in this war.)** Aaron thought as they finally broke though the clouds with the Jackle easily in sight considering it's size. His wings that flapped on occasion to keep them airborne seemed to soothe Gwen a little before she the ship. He laughed a little bit at her reaction.

Gwen saw the massive ship and the shear size of it left her speachless. If she didn't know better she'd think it was a floating continent. She pointed at the ship barely able to speak as they drew closer and closer to it. She held on tighter as he flew straight up it took a few minutes before they came above the deck. Gwen was even more shocked when she saw the amount of enourmous weapon systems on the ship. She had seen alot on the bottom and sides but this put them to shame.

(Oh. My. God.) She said earning a chuckle from the man she was flying on. (How can that thing even fly let alone exist?) She asked as they landed on its deck. Before she could jump off he had already punched in a bunch of numbers and they disappeared in a flash of green reappearing in one of the medical bays. Gwen let go as soon they reappeared. She was about to ask what was going on but noticed Ben in one of the beds. She was by his side in under a second gently picking up his hand seeing Ben as damaged as he was unnerved her. Him simply toying with Ben had left him in a bad state. She then noticed a very pale young woman with orange eyes and black hair across the room reading a magazine looking rather bored. She looked at her then at Aaron.

"Well i can tell you had fun. Did you have to hurt a human that bad. I don't think that black haired kid will be out of the hospital for a couple days. I understand why you simply toyed with this one but that deep sword cut across his chest and broken arm will take a few months to completely heal at least i was able to repair the head wound easily it was barely a cut. But that slice is something i can't repair that with my magic. You really shouldn't use that when other humans are around it makes them nearly impossible to heal with magic. Glad the swords already on board." The women said matter of factly.

'I know babe but i didn't know the creature was a human in disguise. If i had i wouldn't have gone down there. The scanners only differentiate between humans, aliens and animals. You know that. Either way i have to get this one to surgery before she bleeds out.' He said as she rolled her eyes as he took the young silver haired woman towards an operating room and looked at the Gwen with Ben.

"So what are your names?" Asked the woman. Noticing the wary look on the redheads face. It was obvious to her that what her mate did had an impact. She couldn't blame her. She'd seen for herself just what he'd do to that specific speacies of alien. Even if it was just a human in disguise. **"I know he went easy on him but still could have been alot more gentle. I guess when he gets in that killer mode he just loses it. They're lucky he was able to stop that massive sword before it cleaved the kids head in half when he transformed back into a human. I don't know how but he did. I should try to ease her. When he comes back the young woman might just attack him in fear that he'll harm the young man again. He won't but she doesn't know that."** She thought as she walked to them.

(Take one more step and you'll regret it.) said Gwen activating her mana to defend Ben. She was a bit unnerved when the woman smiled at her and saw a pair of fangs.

"Listen young one My name is Serana. I'm not here to harm either of you. Believe it or not i'm probably the least dangerous person on this ship at least to civilians. Aaron's the second least dangerous to civilians. I don't know about anyone else. I haven't met his family yet and the soldiers hate me. They like Aaron once did hate vampires. The only reason i'm still around and not a pile of Ash is because of him. You should shut off your spells. If you do attack me a group of Aarons super soldiers assigned to protect me will obliterate this entire room. Now please deactivate your spells. I don't want anymore innocents hurt. What is your name?"

Gwen felt the floor rumble and bounce when something came into the room. It had to bend down to get in. She looked at the armoured, well man that stood in the room shocked by his size. She saw some odd hoses connecting from his mouth behind his shoulders and into the armor. She saw the woman named Serana simply look back unfazed and mouthed the words SUPER SOLDIER to her. She saw a red dot on her chest as it took aim with one of it's weapon systems. She remembered how Serana had just said their was a whole group of them so she deactivated her spells and lowered her arms. The gigantic soldier lowered his weapon and turned around walking back out.

 **(Good god what is that thing? Super Soldier? No wonder they call it that. I doubt i could teleport fast enough before it killed me and Ben. Ugh i'll answer her questions. I guess since she hasn't tried to hurt us i can at least be a little civil.)**

(My name is Gwendolyn Tennyson. The man in this bed is my cousin Ben Tennyson. Who you're man nearly killed.) Gwen said the last part angrily. Seeing Serana simply sigh she prepared for a possible lecture.

"Gwen you really can't judge Aaron or his actions since you don't know him. I know you're angry but he's a good person really. He just goes a bit crazy when that specific kind of alien comes across his path." She said seeing the young woman take her cousins hand as and her other hand ran through her cousins brown hair. She saw the way Gwen was looking at her cousin. It wasn't the love one simply had for their cousin. No it was alot more. **"I remember that look in her eyes. It's the same look in Aaron's eyes whenever he looked at her. Everytime he looked at her like that her heart would somehow flutter. She didn't know how because she was undead but it did."**

"Aaron's fiance and two month old son were murdered by those creatures." Serana said instantly getting the young Gwens attention. She saw the surprise and shock in her eyes.

(What? You mean the creature Ben became was the same as the race that did that?) Gwen asked. Seing Serana nod.

"And many other human attrocities. He's been fighting them for years now. Focused on vengence for his late fiance and child. You should ask him about it. It's the only... well one of the only reasons we came all this way from across the galaxy. I know you're love for you're cousin is so strong he could feel it even from there. By the way when your cousin wakes up you should tell him you're in love with him. If you don't you'll likely regret it." Serana spoke with a large grin on her face seeing Gwens blush.

(H...how did you know?) Gwen asked surprised. Getting a small chuckle from Serana. "Young one i've been around far far longer than you or most anyone has. So i know what i'm talking about. It's so easy to see espeacially with how you look at him. It's written all over your face." Serana smiled playfully. She may have been ancient and had seen many horrible things but her heart was soft and would stay that way.

Gwen looked over at her cousin and sighed. (I wish he felt the same way.) She sadly said.

"Gwen the only you'll know is if confess and you ask. Aaron was nervous as heck when he first told me he loved me. It was so cute to see him so nervous. Hehe i actually hit him with a grenade launcher the next day when he pulled a water grenade prank on me. Mainly because he scared me so bad and i thought that he actually didn't mean what he said. Anyway you should tell Ben how you feel when he wakes up before you lose him to another woman." Said Serana as Aaron wheeled Charmcaster back into the room on a bed. Gwen seeing this asked questions.

(So how's Hope doing? Is there any real damage or is it just minor?) Asked Gwen getting a surprised look from Aaron. He sighed and spoke.

'She's taken a significant amount of trauma to the skull and spine. Luckily it should heal in a week or two. Her head must have landed on something soft because she was knocked unconcious and wasn't dead and there were no cracks on her skull. Her vertebrae were cracked but a bit of one of Serana's potions applied to her spine was able to heal it. Normally it either would take awhile to heal or it wouldn't heal. She's still unconcious and will probably stay that way until she's fully healed. It'd be best anyway.' Aaron said seeing the young woman nod he sighed before wrapping his arms around Serana and playfully biting her. Which caused a small laugh to come from her.

 **(It's going to be dark in a few hours soo i'm just going to stay here with Ben.)** Gwen thought as she slid into the bed with Ben and cuddled into his unconcious form. She was thankful he was still alive even if he'd been beaten badly and she almost died.

Serana grabbed Aaron before pushing him out of the room. Obviously confused she answered his unspoken question. "Let's leave them alone now. She needs time with him after all she almost lost him." Serana said getting a nod of understanding from him. She looked back into the room and saw Gwen give her a thankful smile which she smiled back. She was happy to see even if they were cousins Gwen loved him with everything she was. They'd check on them again tommorow.

 **Elsewhere on another planet.**

It was the middle of the day as a young woman played with her young son in a flower shop. She had long blonde hair, pupiless sky blue eyes and a loud personality. She watched her son Inojin run around the flower shop. Now that he had grown a little she allowed him a bit more freedom but he was almost never out of her sight except when she went on a mission. She watched the little child run himself crazy. She sighed he needed his father but he just didn't come around anymore. She thought about how happy she had been when she first got together with Sai. They had dated even though the guy was very quiet. Being a former roots member would do that to you. She had married him later and then had his child and when she found out about the child she was soo happy. She thought Sai was to. He had been very nice but he was always standoffish but she didn't care. It was wonderful for awhile but sadly things didn't stay that way.

Ino remembered the day of Inojins birth it was painful but worth it. When she had held the baby she'd been happier and prouder than any day before. Sai had seemed to be happy too when he held him. For over a year things were great. She'd recovered and spent most of her time with Inojin when she wasn't on missions. She often took him out with her when they were shopping or with her friends. She remembered when they had gone out and they woundup running into Naruto as he trained while being watched by Hinata. She freaked when shuriken thrown from one of Naruto's clones at another one ricocheted off of it's kunai headed towards them. Before she could catch it or block her son the real Naruto got in front of them and caught the shuriken in his neck.

Ino had felt something wet spill onto her long purple dress and when she looked at where it came from she saw another splash of red land on her foot. Hinata's scream and subsequent faint made her look at Naruto who was on his knees trying to get the shuriken out of neck. They disappeared after he had dispelled the clones but she realized he had just used his own body to protect her and Inojin. She put Inojin with Hinata who was awake after a couple seconds. She then went to Naruto who was losing blood faster than him and the Kyubbi could replace it. Both arteries had been severed and she used her healing abilities to try to close at least one of the sliced arteries. She managed with the help of Kyubbi to stop the bleeding and close the wounds. As she cleaned the blood off of him and her, she smiled a little. She wasn't close with the blonde but she had noticed him. She rarely made time to be around him. Even when they went on a few missions together. They never really talked. At that very moment she regretted not spending more time with him and treating him badly when they were younger. She now wanted to be his friend. She thought it was strange that it took him having a near death experience in front of her for her to realize she wanted to really get to know him. She didn't feel anything speacial for him just like that he should have another friend. She remembered when he had opened his eyes and grinned at her. When she had asked him why he had done that he had answered simply.

"Children are far too precious to be harmed. I'd have done the same for anyone including you. Espeacially when we were younger. I had always considered you a friend even if you didn't. Oh and thanks for healing me and you're welcome by the way. I need to get back to training soo i hope Inojin is ok. Maybe i'll see you around. Take care Ino." Naruto had said back then. It had a profound affect on her and she made sure to make time to spend with him especially when things with Sai started going really down hill.

She remembered when she had come home about a month later from the flower shop with Inojin in her arms. She was always glad when she got off work. Spending time with her son and husband was what she always looked forward to. When she had got home Sai was there but he didn't greet her. Not even a nod of the head. Which was strange. He always had seemed to be the quiet one which was not unusual. When she had asked him if anything was wrong he shook his head and just asked for dinner. He seemed to barely notice his own son. As time went on Sai had become more and more distant. Ino tried everything to fix whatever was wrong even though she didn't know what it was. Even though he never said anything was wrong. When Sai refused to even acknoledge his son when he was spending time with him Ino was becoming more and more frustrated. She had talked to her friend and rival Sakura who's twin sister who also happened to be named Sakura was dating Sasuke. Trying to figure out where she was going wrong. She had even began crying when she had told Sakura how Sai ignored Inojin like he wasn't even there. Sakura had no answers for her unfortunately. She had tried spending as much time with Sai as she could along with Inojin but it never helped. Sai had then started sleeping in a seperate bed which had broken her heart even more. Eventually Sai just up and left and hadn't been back since then. She cried and cried trying to figure out what had gone wrong when she received signed divorce papers. She had sought comfort a shoulder to cry on. Sakura was there for her as were her other friends. Naruto was there too. Sometimes he'd find her training when she had left Inojin with Sakura for a bit so she could train.

Naruto had found her and helped her take out her frustration by sparring with her. He had avoided or blocked most of her attacks but let her get in a few blows. When she had exausted herself she had collapsed onto his shoulder and began sobbing. Even if she didn't want to, the pain of losing Sai had really taken a toll on her but she stayed strong around her son. Naruto along with her other friends had been trully supportive and had taken time out of their schedules to be beside her. She was grateful. But it still hurt. When she was with Naruto though he always did something to try to make cheer up or laugh. Even going so far as wrapping his arms around her and wiping her tears when she sobbed. He was the only one who she let hold her like that since Sai had left. He knew pain better than anyone after all and was kinder than anyone around even after the village had treated and still treated him like garbage. They had eventually become very very close friends like she was with Sakura. Slowly the pain lessened and Naruto would come by and spend time with Inojin to. She appreciated it and always smiled and laughed when she watched Inojin play with Naruto. He was soo good with kids and it left Inojin with someone to really look up to when he got older. He'd ride on Naruto's back sometimes. Which made her snicker when Inojin said move faster. As Inojin grew he noticed more and and more how he never saw his father around. He asked his mother before and it always made her eyes water. She knew he hadn't done it on purpose but the thought of Sai hurt terribly even if the pain was getting a little better.

Ino remembered all the times when Inojin would bring his father up and it often left her in tears when she put him to bed. She couldn't count the number of times Naruto had comforted her when he was there. Too many to count. She smiled at the fact that even though the war had changed him a bit he was still the same kind sweet goofball she knew when she was younger. It had been over two and a half years since the divorce and it was only in the last couple months that she had realized she had fallen for Naruto. At first she was surprised but after a bit she realized why. Naruto was pretty much the perfect guy. Sweet, loving, great sense of humor, spontaneus like her, was always kind and was loyal, he even had control over Kyubbi for the most part. Naruto was also very good with children and she had no doubt he wanted some of his own some day. That was any womans dream man. A man who loved and wanted children. Of course she thought she only had competition with Hinata and Sakura. She had noticed how even with his busy schedule he always made time to spend with all his friends especially the female ones and some of their children even Kurenai's daughter and Hinata who always blushed the entire time. She learned of Kurenais and some of the other womens feelings later. Even the feelings of a foul mouthed former sound four member who was recently resurrected named Tayuya. She was genuinly surprised that a member of the sound four had feelings for Naruto. Apparently she'd felt that way since she first met him. But died before she could act on those feelings.

Now the idea of all the women willing to not only confess but also share him was something that needed getting used to. Besides Naruto was a one woman kind of guy. She had no idea what his reaction would be to soo many women confessing and the two very recent editions of a resurrected Kushina and Mikoto. She hoped Kushina could get him to love her as a mother and lover. It confused Ino but apparently she was ready for both. She was now preparing herself to go and see him. She had never been more nervous in her life. Not even about the pain of giving birth made her this nervous. What made her soo nervous was she feared rejection. It was what all the women feared. Of course lately she had gotten a bad feeling and it didn't have anything to do with Naruto. All of the women felt it. Ino hoped whatever it was bypassed them all. But she didn't focus on that. She finally gathered all her nerves.

Ino picked up inoji who was signifigantly heavier now but put him down since he wanted to walk. She smiled at that. **"He's so sweet he obviously inherited my personality and eyes. Though got the black hair of his father. But it's not time to think about him. I'm a single mother now and i have my eyes on a special man. I hope Inojin will approve if he says yes. Now if i know Naruto he's probably at Ichirukas ramen or spending time with Anko and whoever she dragged along to the dango stand. I'll drop Inojin off at my parents house mom should be home by now. He'll enjoy being with them he always does. We should get going it'll be dark in a few hours."** Ino thought as they headed out.

"Hey Inojin would you like to go see your grandparents today?" Ino asked the little one. Getting an excited nod from him she smiled. "Ok young one let's go." She said with a sweet smile. This little detour would give much needed time to get her nervousness under control.

Naruto was currently at the nerby Dango stand with Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Kakashi. Anko was currently watching out for a certain person with blonde hair as her and Naruto were discussing his love life or really her questioning him about some girls and embarressing him with certain details much to the amusement of Kakashi, Yugao and Kurenai. But Kurenai a bit more. Her daughter was around somewhere with her own friends. She was laughing though at the times Naruto would lower his head in total embarressment. Kakashi was grinninng behind his mask. Seeing his student being embarressed by Anko never got old. He was glad to see somebody else besides Hinata had taken such a shine to the young man though would have never expected it to be Anko of all people. He and Yugao looked at Kurenai smirking a bit both of them had learned of her love for Naruto. It was only thanks to Naruto being around Anko that she had finally learned about him and had subsequently fallen for him after a long while.

(Naruto what about Hokage-same Tsunade. I've seen you admiring certain parts of her. Are you sure you haven't been having dreams about her?) Asked Anko playfully.

Naruto had turned beet red. 'I have not had any kind of dreams like that. What do you think i am a pervert?... don't answer that.' Naruto said trying to hide the massive blush as the others laughed at his plight. He disliked discussing such things but Anko loved teasing him about it. It was her playful nature when she wasn't being blunt and straight to the point.

(Oh really? Judging from the times when i watched you sleep i have heard you say out loud for Tsunade-sama and a few other females in different dreams to put their clothes back on before you get caught with a blush and dirty grin.) Anko laughed at him when he lowered his head trying to disappear. 'I have not Anko-chan. Why have you been watching me sleep anyway?' Naruto stated curiously but not realizing he had just admitted about the dreams.

(You just admitted to it.) Anko said grinning triumphantly. (Also you talk in your sleep and i always find what you say in your dreams to be rather entertaining. Espeacially when It's about a certain female black haired Jonin.) Anko bluntly said getting a knowing look from Yugao who she had told all about it. She had also told Kurenai of a few of his dreams and her one night with Naruto and laughed when Kurenai had passed out a few times from blood loss from nose bleeds from the different stories. She didn't tell Kakashi or any other male. Who knew how they would react.

 **(Perverts. Of course so am i but they're alot worse hehe.)** Thought Anko. 'Oh really Anko-chan? If i remember correctly a certain someone was yelling out my name and had wished i was her first. I'm sure you remember who it is. It was y...' Before Naruto could finish his sentance Anko covered his mouth with her hand blushing bright red. She looked around seeing knowing smirks on Yugao and Kurenai's faces and Kakashies' visible eye widening. **(Damnit why did Kakashi have to be here. No doubt he's already figured it out now. He most likely will want to know everything. Heh he'll get nothing from me. Need to make sure Naruto doesn't reveal anything too.)** Anko thought to herself.

{Ok now i'm curious. Just who might this person be and what happened between you two?} asked Kakashi noticing how Anko had turned bright red which was a very very rare sight. He looked expectantly at Naruto. He had a feeling where this was going.

Naruto was silent at first but soon the feeling of needing to embarress Anko overwhelmed his desire for privacy. Of course before he could say anything he felt a rather sharp kunai against his groin and Anko whispering in his ear. (Don't you dare say anything Naruto-kun. If you do i'll make sure your manhood disappears.) She whispered getting a nod and shiver from Naruto. She smirked seeing his eyes widen in fear. It was the one weakness of any man. She'd use this tactic before when interrogating enemies for information. Sometimes they wouldn't crack until she woundeup removing part of their manhood. Sometimes she'd just do it for fun though. Of course she won't actually remove Naruto's but she'll make sure he believes she will. Anko pushed the Kunai a little harder into his groin to prove her point before removing it. Getting looks from Kurenai, Yugao and Kakashi.

'It was nothing Kakashi-sensei. Just some girl from one of the other villages i don't remember her name.' Said Naruto nervously. He knew Kakashi probably saw through his lie but he wasn't willing to risk Anko cutting off his genitals by telling the truth.

Kakashi smirked judging from the two's actions he already guessed what had happened between Naruto and the Woman who considered him to be a little brother. But judging by the way Naruto's eyes widened in fear he knew Anko was threatening him. He knew of Anko's wrath since he had almost been on the receiving end of it before. **{I think i have ideas about maybe writing an icha icha paradise book myself.}** Thought Kakashi before he received a glare from Anko signalling an imminent and very painful death if he said a word. He instantly put up his hands in surrender causing her to smirk and a kunai imbedded itself into the chair half an inch from his groin. He shuddered as he saw a psychotic smile on Anko's face. It unnerved anyone who saw it. He was about to bolt when a young blonde woman he recognized as Ino Yamanaka walked in. All the women looked at her then at Naruto smirking. **{What is going on here? They're all acting odd. Even Anko and she tends to act crazy espeacially when it comes to dango. But now she's not even paying attention to it. Hmm Ino's looking at them with a certain look in her eyes as are they looking at her with smirks i wonder wh...}** Before Kakashi could finish his thought Anko kissed Naruto on his cheek and she, Kurenai and Yugao yanked Kakashi out of his chair and they left the restuarant dragging Kakashi away. Of course when he started to ask all they said was that Ino and Naruto needed time to be alone.

Naruto watched the women drag a confused Kakashi away no doubt to him space and to prevent Kakashi from finding out anymore about his and Anko's love life. He then turned and looked at Ino in her long purple dress with purple top exposing a small part of her stomach and her long hair up and her eyes looking at him shyly. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was Hinata in a different form.

'Hey Ino how're you doing? Oh where's Inojin he's normally with you most of the time. Please sit if you like.' Naruto said pulling a chair out for her which she sat in soon after. He smiled at her obviously wondering what she was here for. Espeacially since Anko and the others dragged Kakashi away soon after she arrived.

Ino looked away shyly. She was never shy even when she had her first. The only other times she was nervous was when she was going on a mission and when she went into labor. But now with Naruto the nerves she had managed to calm on her way came back full force. She looked into his eyes she could see all his emotions in them and his soul. It was soo... comforting for her. **"Ok i can do this. I just need to calm down. Maybe if we take a walk or go get some ramen i can work up the last bit of nerve. I'm just glad he's sweet and that other than now i've always been comfortable in his presence."** Thought Ino as she stared into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him but now was not the time. He didn't even know how she felt. If she did he might just bolt.

"Hey Naruto how about we go take a walk and head over to ichiruka's ramen? There's a few things i need to to talk to you about and well i've kindof missed you." She said before she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap back around her. She really felt comfortable here and happy again she only hoped it would last.

 **'Ramen oh yeah definitely. I know she's got something to tell me to. I just hope it's not about Sai or something. Seriously though i wonder if Ichirukas has any new ramen flavors?'** Thought Naruto as he nodded seeing the sweet smile on her face as they left once he payed for the dango. They didn't notice though that a certain psycho namely Anko was watching the entire exchange and followed them as they left. **(I have no idea how things are going to turn out. Hopefully he'll except them all for now let's see how Ino does. The whole thing should be entertaining and i'll be there to knock some sense into Naruto if he well idk, if he does something stupid i guess.)** Thought Anko as she followed the two rolling her eyes as she saw them heading to get Ramen. She wondered why he loved it so much. It wasn't all that good at least to her.

"So Naruto how're things going with your training and missions? I hear you havn't been on that many recently. Mostly D and C ranked." Ino asked not really knowing how she should get the conversation going. She hoped she didn't just hit a sore spot.

'Well Ino-chan things are going well with training and stuff. Kyubbi's been teasing me about women and as for the D and C ranked missions well i kind of got into some trouble when i broke Sasuke's nose when he decided to try to prove his strength again. He had it coming. Arrogant prick always thinks he's better than everyone else. So what if he got Sakura. If she wants trash let her have it.' Naruto said annoying himself with the thought of Sasuke's arrogance. Those thoughts left when Ino carressed his hand by accident or so he thought. It sent an odd chill up his spine.

"Sorry Naruto guess i'm walking too close." She said metally smacking herself at how dumb that sounded. She noticed the irritated look on his face then she saw him mouth out the words _Shut up Kyubbi._ __She couldn't help but grin as well as grinning about how he didn't know that Sakura had a twin sister. "So Naruto what did Kyubbi just say?" She asked amused.

'Huh? Oh Kyubbi was just teasing me saying how she's apparently got competition for my affections. She's so strange sometimes.. well no all the time.' He said wincing when Kyubbi yelled at him. I am not weird kit! I might just bite off your dick when i get out for that comment. Yelled Kyubbi at her container. "And that she might bite off my manhood when she gets out if i say another comment like that." Said Naruto getting a surprised but amused look from Ino. She had no idea the Kyubbi was female or that she could get that pissed at him. She snickered at him getting a small glare from him.

 **"While i'm surprised she's female i am i not surprised that the Kyubbi has feelings for him. With how sweet, kind, loyal and loving he is it's no surprise even a demon could fall for him. More competition but it's fine this could be advantageous for him. I'm a little jealous that she's so close to him though. Closer than i am to him."** Ino thought as they got to Ichirukas. Where Ayame was busy cooking and serving while her father had decided to nap for a bit. She grinned inwardly as he pulled out a chair for her and sat himself down. Ayame came over to them.

Ayame inwardly smirked she could easily guess why Ino was here this time. She and Naruto were either on a date or she had suggested this place for a more private moment so she could tell him something.

-Hey Naruto haven't seen you in awhile. We missed out best customer. So what would you two like to eat?- Asked Ayame trying not to laugh when he ordered five bowls for himself and Ino ordered a small one. She gave Ino a knowing wink before she put their order in and listened to the two talk about old times and how they both now thought Sasuke was an asshole. She laughed inwardly she was almost tempted to subtly ask if Ino was with him for a free meal but she knew she wasn't. The young woman wasn't like that. If anything she was about to tell Naruto something speacial.

"I can't beleive i was so infatuated with Sasuke all those years ago. It's funny to see how Sasuke still thinks he's better than everyone else. I'm surprised his ego hasn't yet grown to the size of all Konoha." Said Ino laughing a little at the fact that No matter how many times someone put Sasuke in his place his arrogance always stayed the same. It seemed to prove just how much of a moron he is.

'I know what you mean Ino. He has never gotten over himself. Thinks he should get anything he wants and all the power he wants. Funny how he's still the same stuckup Uchiha prick he's always been. I do still wonder why Itachi never killed him in the massacre. Shame he killed his mother though. I kinda remember her but not much more than she was nice. Wish i knew what my mother looked like and was like. Anyway.' Said Naruto before devouring the bowls of ramen while Ino simply ate her small one shaking her head in amazement at how fast he could eat. She'd seen his eating habits before but it still amazed her how he could not only stuff it down so fast but also how no matter how much he ate he never got fat.

Naruto finished all five bowls before Ino ate half of hers. She finished hers quickly though as she wanted to get straight to the point. She had to speak before her nerves got to her again.

"Naruto there's something i need to tell you. I don't know how you'll feel about it." Said Ino sensing Ayame her father and Anko watching them. She lay her hand on his causing him to look at her oddly and her to almost blush but she managed to keep it away. He was curious of what she had to say.

"Since we've been spending time together these last few years we've become friends and i appreciate all the times you've been there for me and Inojin. I'm glad that we're really close friends. But there's something else now." She sighed as she thought **"Here goes."**

"Naruto i've fallen in love with you. I didn't expect it to happen it just did. You've managed to fill a void in my heart that i was positive no one else could ever fill. I'm not asking anything from you i just needed to let you know how i felt. I would like to have at least a chance for their to be an us. Ugh i'm screwing this up. I just want a chance for a relationship that i hope will last hopefully forever. I'm not willing to give anyone else this chance. I don't feel anything but friendship for everyone else. I know that you might be worried that my feelings for Sai might get in the way. They won't, even though they still hurt i've moved on and the only one who i want to give a chance to is you. I know this is unexpected but i needed to let you know or i would likely winde up regretting not telling you." Said Ino a tear slowly falling down her cheek. She felt him tenseup but then felt his hand close around hers. She looked at him wondering what he was thinking when he turned and looked at her.

'Ino-chan' He said looking softly at her. Causing their eyes to lock. **'I never really realized how beautiful she was. I don't know if i should give her a chance though. I don't want to be a rebound guy or for this to be a fling. Is she trully ready or does she only think she is. Sadly there's only one way to find out, even if it means i could possibly get hurt in the end.'** He thought as he stared into her eyes. Noticing a high degree of worry in them. He sighed.

'Ino-chan are you sure about this? Are you sure these feelings are true and that you're ready? I don't want you, Inojin or me to get hurt if it turns out that they were just a simple crush or fleeting feelings espeacially if Inojin gets attached to me.' He said getting an understanding look from the young woman.

"Naruto-kun i'm sure of what i feel. My love for you is genuine. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I know you're worried that it might not work as am i but the only way to know is if we give it a chance. I know Inojin looks up to you like a father figure and he'd be excited if you were with us." Said Ino her hands moving to the sides of his face putting her head against him not breaking eye contact. "I'm ready Naruto i don't have any doubts about my feelings even if you may not feel the same.' She said seeing how warry Naruto was. To prove her point she pushed her lips against his in a long and gentle kiss. She felt him tense but soon relax before he returned the manuever and his arms gently wrap around her waist and she felt a chill go up her spine and lightning shoot through her body. She'd never felt that before. She smiled into the kiss. **"I hope this will help prove how i really feel to him. I can only hope. He's kissing me back though so it's a start."** thought Ino as the need for air broke them apart. Both breathing heavily.

'You're sure about this Ino-chan?' Naruto asked and getting a small nod from her a seeing a romantic type of love in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen in anyone but Hinata's eyes. He smiled a bit before he grabbed her chin and this time kissed her first. Feeling her arms wrapping around his neck and seeing her eyes closed with a blissful smile as they kissed. It soon turned a bit more passionate as their tongues slid into each others mouths before they broke apart hearing snickering and a couple people cheering.

Naruto and Ino both looked up at Anko who was snickering and smiled at them. They looked around and saw Choji and Shikamaru who had been looking to hangout with Ino along with Ayame and her father cheering. Ino looked at them, then at Naruto seeing the surprised look on his face. She smiled before locking eyes with him again. She grinned.

"Anko-san knew all along. That's why she and the others dragged Kakashi away. So i could finally confess and have at least a little privacy." She said before taking his hand and lead him away while Anko watched her brother walk away with Ino. She would definitely be good for him. Anko sighed and hoped she'd be lucky enough to have that as well one day.

Naruto surprised Ino when he entwined his fingers with her as they walked along causing her to look up at him and smile. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. **"I hope this works out for us. It's so hard to lose someone for any reason but i just hope i don't lose Naruto too. I'm glad he's giving this new relationship a chance.'** Thought Ino as after about half an hour when it was around ten at night. She was happy and got ready to offer him a better place than that shitty little apartment to live in as they arrived at her home.

"Soo Naruto i'm beat but would you like to come inside? I mean to sleep i know you're tired too." She asked confidently. Hopeing he'd say yes she had had enough of sleeping alone no doubt he wanted to sleep beside someone too after all those years alone. She smiled when he nodded and they walked inside.

'Nice place you have Ino-chan. So what happens now? I mean where am i supposed to sleep?' He said causing her to smile at him. She was glad he didn't instantly want to screw her like alot of other guys probably would.

"Well Naruto i have two beds but ones for Inojin and is too small for an adult. Which leaves mine which is only a couple of days old. You can join me if you want." Ino said watching his reaction giggling at his extreme blush at how she would allow him to sleep beside her.

'Really?' He asked seeing her nod he went into another room and proceeded to change as did she. He went back in and joined her on the bed giving her plenty of space in case she didn't want to come too close to him. He was very surprised when she turned over and lay ontop of him with her head on his chest where she proceeded to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. Naruto sighed before wrapping his arms around her and slowly falling asleep himself. **'This is nice.'** He thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon and Naruto journeys of love, pain and survival.**

Chapter 2

 **I don't own either.**

Daisy and Lilly waterflower were in the middle of a practice session for their popular water shows. They were also keeping an eye on their sister Violet as she spent time with their youngest sister Misty. They all knew that she was depressed, terribly so. They'd tried so many many things to get her out of her depression though nothing worked. Almost every night they were disturbed by her screams when she had phantom pains and nightmares from the experience she had ten years ago. Of course Daisy and Lilly had no idea what happened aside from her and Ash were both attacked. Violet knew though but wouldn't tell. Nothing any of them have ever done seemed to even remotely cheer her up.

"Lilly what are we going to do? We just can't get through to her. We've tried everything even getting her professional mental help but she's always tight lipped and her depression keeps getting worse and worse. I'm really worried she might do something to herself." said Daisy worriedly as they dived and danced in the water.

"I know what you mean Daisy. Ever since Ash disappeared she's been depressed she only cheers up when she reads some kind of letter. I guess it's from him but it's about ten years old. I've tried to see what it said but she always quickly locks it away before we can see. Violet seems to be the only one who can get her to open up about what happened to her but she doesn't say anything to either of us. Misty just has distanced herself slowly from us and alot of other people. She's only really close with her pokemon and Ash's mom now. Remember when we saw that huge scar and we asked her about it. How she teared up and all she said was her and Ash were attacked before she walked away to her room. Sigh i don't know why she won't try to get herself out of her depression." Said Lilly.

"Yea. Remember when we set her up and well basically forced her to marry those two guys in an attempt to bring her some happiness and help her move on and get over Ash. Both marriages failed because she wouldn't open up or make love or even kiss her husbands. When we try to help her all she does is either ignore us or she gets angry and goes off on us. It's Ash's fault if he hadn't left then she would be happy and well in all honesty we'd probably have some little Ketchums running around." Said Daisy laughing a little at the thought of just how many of his children Misty would probably be willing to have, but went back to thinking about how to help their baby sister get over her depression.

"I see her often falling asleep with one of those pictures of them held against her chest. It's hard to beleive though that she's waited fourteen ,well more like sixteen years in total for him since she had realized her feelings for him. I remember how she seemed soo happy everytime she was with him even though they fought alot when they were younger. Espeacially if another girl showed interest in him or vice-versa." said Lilly both of them laughing out loud at the memories. Daisy and Lilly then looked over at Violet and Misty wondering how Misty was coping.

Misty sighed tears falling from her eyes. The memories of that day tore her apart every time she thought about it and today was no different. The horrible memories of when Ash suffered all the physical and emotional pain and the horror when he had picked her up and tried to run to a hospital only for him to be stabbed in the chest by a Scyther and dropped her unable to do anything. That was her last memory of him.

 **'Ash you have no idea how much i miss you. Or how much your mother and the other women miss you. I wish that day had never happened. The only good thing that came from it was me being healed and then when i found out you were healed and that i got the chance to tell you how i felt about you. Then the letter you wrote me where you revealed that you loved me as well. But you were wrong Ash. You said that i should move on and not wait for you because you didn't know when you would be back and you wanted me to find happiness. Hmph You really thought that i would be happy with someone else but i wasn't even when my sisters forced me to marry those other guys. I'd wait forever for you i just wish you knew that.'** Thought Misty as she tried to stop her tears trying to think positive again. Misty rubbed the Gyrados tattoo on her side applied to her by Arceus when he merged Gyrodos's pokeball with her body and all she had to do is trace a certain line with her finger and her gyrados would come out or return. He would also come out on his own whenever he thought danger was around. She sighed.

'I'm fine Violet stop worrying about me. You know i can handle myself.' said Misty getting annoyed by her sisters attempts to come up with ways to cheer her up. She knew Violet could cheer almost anyone up but that was mostly because she tended to be like her other sisters cheerful but also excellent abilities to hide how they feel about a guy and stay upbeat no matter how much they missed them. They were lucky they didn't have the nightmares like she did. She had always been a bit unstable emotionally and everyone knew it.

"What i can't worry about my baby sister? It's my job. You should try letting out your feelings to me and your other sisters. They only want to help. I get the feeling that if they knew everything that really happened that day they'd understand how you feel. Come on give it a try who knows maybe Gary and Tracey will be dumped and Ash will come back to you and the others. I think he's coming soon.' Said Violet getting more tears from Misty when she brought up that day again. She expected it but it still hurt her heart knowing Misty would likely always suffer from the traumatizing experience.

 **"Sadly according to Nurse Joy she'll likely never get over those events. Can't blame her. I've seen that scar and it is a constant reminder of it for her. If Ash doesn't come back soon we may have to put her in a facility till he either comes back or we hear that he's dead. If he is dead though it'll likely kill her just from the heartache."** Thought Violet as the thought of either Ash or Misty being dead made her eyes water. But she shook it away when she watched Misty walk away back to her room. She knew Misty wouldn't recover in the least if he didn't come back.

 **Outside cerulean gym 11:01 a.m.**

In a flash of white and purple light Mewtwo Pikachu and Ash appeared in front of the gym. Ash sighed when he got his bearings and realized where he was. He was wearing a brown cloak with the hood up so his face couldn't be seen. He seemed mysterious to most. He looked up at the gym before sighing again.

"Why am i here Mewtwo? I didn't want to come here. You know i can't bear to see her now that since she's no doubt moved on. It'll just hurt way to much." Said Ash as Pikachu hopped on Mewtwo's shoulder and stared at Ash with a dissapointed look.

 _"Pikapi chu pii Pikachupi. Chu pichu kachu. Pikachu chu pi chu chu kachu pi pi Pikachupi"_ said Pikachu to Ash knowing he would regret it if he didn't go in and see Misty. They were watched by Mewtwo who was waiting for a signal from Pikachu.

"Pikachu it's far to late. I'm sure she's happy with someone else. I doubt i'll regret not seeing her. If i do it'll only hurt more. I'm sure she along with all the others love someone else by now." Said Ash depressed by that thought.

Pikachu smacked himself on the head. He was obviously getting nowhere coercing or convincing Ash into going inside. He went to his last option which was force Ash inside. He built up a special thunderbolt and hit Ash with it but instead of frying him it paralyzed him. Pikachu proceeded to fix an irritated Ash's hair and making sure he was paralyzed. He then hopped onto Mewtwo's shoulder and Mewtwo teleported them inside the gym.

 **Inside the gym.**

Daisy Lilly and Violet were talking and screamed in surprise when a man, a small mouse like pokemon and a much taller floating cat-like pokemon appeared in a flash of white and purple in front of them. They saw the large pokemon pick up the man with psychic and put him on his feet before removing the electric paralysis.

The women looked at the larger pokemon in fear considering it seemed a bit menacing to them though the blue haired girl named Violet starting giggling when Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Ok ok you little mouse enough licking hahaha. So who might you be and why'd you come here? We never see people teleported inside our gym." asked Violet curiously getting nods from her sisters. She smiled when the mouse started whispering into her ear.

"Pi pika pichu pikachupi? Chu pi pikachu chu pi?" asked the mouse smiling but then frowning when he realized she probably couldn't understand anything he was saying. He saw Ash get ready to turn around and leave but he was stopped by Mewtwo who got an enraged look from Ash. Pikachu seeing that Violet didn't understand him proceeded to climb up Ash's leg and pull a folded picture from his pocket and hopped back onto her shoulder and pointed at it. Saying Pikapi Pikachupi.

Violet smiled seeing what he wanted now. It was an old picture of Ash and Misty together on his journey. "Oh i see you want to see her. Ok little one i'll go get her. Is that who i think it is?" whispered Violet to Pikachu and upon receiving a nod from him her eyes widened and her heart beat sped up. Pikachu jumped onto the table with the girls and watched her walk away.

 **"It's really happening. I need to get some popcorn this is going to be soo good. It's like watching a romantic movie that Ash's mom likes soo much except it's real. Hmm i wonder if they have popcorn."** Thought Pikachu. As he looked over at Mewtwo who simply shrugged.

Violet sighed as she got to Misty's room. If that man really was Ash then they would finally see her happy again. Anything was better than her being depressed all the time. She opened the door seeing Misty laying on her bed a picture of her and Ash together in her arms trying to go to sleep with lingering tears that had finally stopped flowing.

"Misty i think you should get out of bed and come out to the pool. You have a special visitor that really wants to see you. Well two actually one of which is a Pikachu and refers to you as Pikachupi." Said Violet seeing Misty's eyes shoot open and her immediately sitting up ramrod straight with wide eyes and a shocked expression though it soon turned sad again.

'Violet please don't tease me. I doubt it's really Ash. Probably some random guy dressed up to look like Ash by Daisy and Lilly. Please just leave me be.' said Misty before laying down again tears flowing again onto her pillow.

Violet sighed she was probably going to have to make her come out. She slowly approached Misty and wrapped her arms around Misty and before she could react dragged Misty out of bed and into the hallway. "Misty listen to me. It's time to get up and meet whoever this guy is. What if it really is him and you refuse to see him and he thinks that you hate him for making you wait so long or something. Take the chance. I'll drag you if you don't" Said Violet to a now struggling Misty in her arms.

'Dammit Violet i know it's not him! If it was he'd have sought me out on his own. I won't go and see a fake dammit!' Yelled Misty at Violet as she was dragged by her sister out to the pool area. Violet felt bad about having to drag her out to see him. If only she knew the man was genuinely Ash and not an imposter. She dragged her in front of the man and finally let Misty go and received a look that promised death from Misty.

 _"Pikachupi."_ Said the little mouse getting her attention before jumping onto her shoulder and rubbing against her cheek. She would have smiled but was in too much pain to even remotely show any hint of happiness.

"Mist?" said the man in the cloak in a voice that was a bit deeper than the Ash she had last met which got her attention.

'Who are you and why the hell did you come here?' Asked Misty angrily at the man. She didn't need this. An imposter only made her heart ache more. She knew her sisters had the best intentions but they didn't know how much pain it brought her. That was when she noticed a pokemon she hadn't seen in seventeen years. She recognized Mewtwo instantly and knew only one person had ever earned his trust but she still remained on guard.

Mewtwo pulled the hood down to reveal a caucasion male with z shaped birth marks, lightly tanned skin, brown eyes and long black hair. Misty looked on in amazement. Was it Ash or am imposter. She was hopeing he was him.

 **'Could it really be Ash? He sure looks like him but there's one thing though that's missing his smile that's normally on his face and a happiness in his eyes of course he probably doesn't show it now that he has been through soo much pain. He has the right Pikachu as well. Only one last way to make sure. Ash has always had that specific scent, a scent only someone who was very close to him could detect. I could tell if i get close enough. I just hope i don't regret this.'** Thought Misty as she slowly closed the distance between them.

" **Is this really happening? I can't believe they dragged me in here. She still doesn't beleive it's me. I guess i can't blame her i've been gone so long. I know she's probably taken by another man so it's just going to hurt worse."** Thought Ash not noticing Mewtwo reading his thoughts and rolling his eyes at his worries while Pikachu paced the table he was on.

Misty finally got to him and he heard her inhale and watched her eyes widen a bit then she touched his hand and that all too familiar shock ran up both their spines. Misty's eyes began to water and tears flowed freely down her angelic face as she launched herself into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck burrying her face in his shoulder.

'Ash it really is you!' She cried out as she started to sob into his shoulder. 'I can't believe you're back. You have no idea how much i've missed you.' exclaimed Misty holding onto him tightly hoping and praying it wasn't a dream. That her Ash was finally back and she was in his arms. She didn't notice the smirks and whispering between her sisters nor did she care. All she had ever wanted was finally here. She kissed him passionately not able to hold back but was disappointed when he gently pushed her away. Much to the shock of her and her sisters.

"Misty i can't do this. I mean i want to but you're taken by another man and i can't interfere with that." Ash said sadly as he gently put her back down only to receive an angry glare from the redhead her old fire returning full blast. She smacked him feeling insulted that he had thought that she was taken and had refused to wait for him. Though she shocked herself when she smacked him. She hadn't wanted to do that. The look of shock on Ash's face made her feel even more terrible.

'Ash i'm sorry i didn't mean to smack you. It's just that i felt insulted when you thought i hadn't waited. I know in your letter you told me not to wait and find someone else to be happy with but i didn't, i-i couldn't. I mean i was married twice but both ended in divorce soon after because i wouldn't give them anything not even a simple kiss. Ash i promised myself that i would wait forever for you. Because that's how much i love you. I refused to let it go and move on. My love for you will last for eternity and beyond.' Said Misty as she lay her head against his neck listening to his breathing and sighing happily when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

Ash simply sighed face still stinging a bit where the red hand print on his face was. He hadn't expected that slap or that she had waited all this time for him. He honestly thought he deserved it though. He had hoped she had found happiness. **"She waited all this time for me. I can't even begin to imagine just how miserable she must have been. She's always been sensitive even if she never wanted to admit it. I guess i'm glad i came. I just hope it lasts."** Thought Ash as he used his finger and lifted Misty's head to look directly into her bright cerulean eyes seeing all the happiness and love that she felt before descending and gently kissing her only for it to be deepened when Misty shoved her tongue into his mouth and began to makeout with him. Even with both their inexperience they did well for their first makeout session. Only breaking apart when their need for air became too great. With both breathing heavily while Pikachu and Violet applauded them. Ash looked over seeing the smirks on the other sister's faces.

He was surprised when he was suddenly dragged out of the pool room and down a hallway and into her room where she locked the door. Pikachu, Mewtwo, Daisy and Lilly sweatdropped while Violet just giggled at the situation Ash suddenly found himself in.

"Well that was interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next. Luckily i don't think Misty's quite ready to take their relationship to the next level and cross that line... yet. But if we hear moans and screams we'll know." said Violet laughing with a red face seeing her sisters red faces knowing exactly what she was implying while Mewtwo shook his head and teleported away and Pikachu just scratched his head not understanding what she meant at all.

"Misty what's going on? You're acting a little odd." said Ash curious as to why she dragged him to her bedroom being dense again. He watched Misty just give him a look that was asking if he was an idiot. She approached him slowly looking at him like a Gryrados stalking her prey. He fell back onto her bed when she pushed him against it. She pounced on him and held his arms down and straddled his waist smiling but with some tears falling down her face. "Misty what's wrong? I thought you were happy that i was back?" he asked.

Misty just shook her head her tears landing on his face. 'Dummy they're tears of happiness. I'm happy and i'm finally with the man of my dreams who has had my heart since the very day i met him.' She said as she lay ontop of him with her head on his chest and leaned into Ash's touch when he wiped her tears. Her smile grew larger when she felt him run his fingers through her long red hair. For her it was like heaven finally having him back and feeling his touch. She knew though that they would have problems and fights and her nightmares could cause tension along with the other females who had agreed to being with Ash along with her. But that was what happened in relationships and they could get through anything together.

Her smile left when she thought about the other women. She didn't want to share but she had matured greatly over the years and finally accepted that sometimes you needed to do things you don't want to. At least she knew Ash was a one woman man so he probably wouldn't jump at the chance to be with all of them.

 **'Ash has no idea about the other women or that we have made this plan to share him. Not sure how he'll react to it or them. He'll probably tell them no before he finds out. But will he even accept it? It took me quite a few years to accept it. I had to mature a great deal to even consider the other womens feelings and years to finally accept sharing him. I know he's got a heart big enough for all of us though. He's always had a huge heart. One of the reasons that caused me to fall soo hard for him. However i will be the first to claim him. Not right now, but definitely before Violet or any of the others. But now is not the time. Neither of us are ready for that step yet. Hopefully soon though. For now at least i have him with me again and we love one another. I need to call Delia and let her know Ash is back. She'll freak in a good way. I'm getting tired i think i'll just close my eyes for a bit.'** Thought Misty as she fell asleep in Ash's arms. Smiling when she felt him pull her against him snuggling into her. The warmth that she had always wanted and needed was now beside her. Right before she completly fell asleep she heard him say something. A certain something she'd always longed to hear from his lips.

"I love you Misty." Was what Ash said as he heard her say 'I love you two Ash.' Both falling asleep with hopes for a good future. **"I hope i can bring her the happiness she deserves. It will not be an easy road but we'll make it. I'll do everything i can to makeup for the time we've lost. I just hope we'll make it through eternity together. On another note i wonder how mom's doing"** Thought Ash as he held the redhead close and fell asleep himself.

 **8 hours later.**

Daisy, Lilly, Violet and Pikachu arrived back at the gym from a small shopping spree where Violet had decided to buy a few rather revealing swimsuits, outfits and lingerie and birth control for herself and Misty. As they unlocked and proceeded into the gym wondering if anything had happened while they were gone.

"I'm so glad i remembered Misty's sizes. She's really developed physically. She's soo going to need these with Ash around. Well actually we'll both need them." Said Violet with a perverted giggle.

"Violet you have such a dirty mind. What in the world are we going to do with you? Oh i'm also curious as to when you're going to make a move on Ash since you and Misty are going to be sharing him?" Daisy said playfully.

"Well i can't make a move yet as Ash won't know about Misty sharing him with me and a few other. He won't know till she tells him and that will only happen after he takes her virginity. She'll likely fight off anyone even me to be his first. Said Violet who had a perverted grin on her face.

'So what do you girls think went on while we were gone?' Said Lilly with a playful smirk. Oh she had a good idea. They soo needed to find out.Excitedly and quietly they snuck down the hallway and unlocked Mistys door with an extra key. Slowly they opened the door.

"Ok let's see, Ash's cloak and shirt are on the floor but none of Misty's clothes. Oh hey girls look. Look at Misty and Ash." whispered Lilly trying not to wake them. Violet and Daisy were trying their hardest to not to giggle out loud.

'The last time i saw that smile was ten years ago when she left to go to that party Ash's mom was hosting. I wish that whatever happened hadn't happened but at least she's happy again.' Said Daisy while the others agreed.

"Let's leave them alone who knows how much longer they'll sleep." Spoke Violet as they slowly left Misty's room and went to talk about things while the two slept. All three hopeing things for Misty would finally be better with Ash back and that he could help heal her.

Violet suddenly piped up while Ash and Misty slept. "Hey remember when i was speaking of Ash and Misty's little ones running around earlier?" Getting nods Violet continued. "Did you gals see the little Kirlia that was playing in the road on the way back? It was so cute it even smiled and waved at us before it was whisked off into the forest by it's parents. I think they were both Gardevoirs. I wonder why they took the young one away so quick?" Said Violet curiously.

"I don't know maybe they're afraid of humans or of losing their child to a trainer. I don't think the little one fears humans like it's parents do." Said Lilly seeing Daisy nodding. They went back to other conversations mainly on speculating what would happen in Ash and Misty's future. Including how they planned to tease her about her no doubt wanting to have Ash's children.

"I need to call Ash's mom. She'll be just as happy as Misty is now that he's back." Said Violet getting nods. She smirked a bit. **"Ash is going to freak out even worse when he finds out his mother is romantically interested in him."** Thought Violet. Across the pokemon world alot of women Ash had met perked up at a strange feeling in their hearts. Especially May, Dawn, Iris, Anabel and Serena. A smile crossing Serena's face for the first time in a decade as she fell asleep.

"It feels like he's finally back i can't wait to see him again." Thought Anabel as she herself slept with dreams of him running through her head.

 **Meanwhile in space slowly orbiting planet XW999**

Serana Volkihar was sitting in the built in forest of her and her mates room pondering things. She was also admiring how he had managed to bring a living forest miles long and wide along with a stream, small and large waterfalls and forest creatures with him on board the ship. She thouroughly enjoyed spending time here even though she was still on board a warship. She felt the cool breeze of a massive fan blowing along with other things all hidden that helped simulate real weather conditions. Even an artificial sky, sunlight and storms. She knew he had it built onto the ship just for her so she didn't have to constantly be reminded that they resided inside the cold grey reinforced steel walls of the ship and could interact with the live animals and eat the food in the forest. She sighed as she sat back against a small stone listening to the birds sing.

Aaron was planning an announcement in a few minutes and she was a little nervous. He had discussed it with her and it made the hair on her neck stand on end when he left to get ready for it. "Some of things he's going to say are disturbing me a bit. The hole? I know it's a prison of some sort but what kind of prison? I overheard one of the soldiers talking about it. Saying something along the line of it being a reeducation facility for soldiers who've committed crimes and a prison for people who've commited heinous crimes. I guess he's been there. Sounds awful, i'm glad i managed to win his love and trust before i got thrown in there just for being a vampire. Some of the punishments for those who commit crimes are rather awful as well. I know he's doing it just to try and maintain order among the ranks of restless soldiers eager to fight. But they're still a little harsh." Serana said to herself as she proceeded to walk back to her and Aarons room and drained a blood pack.

 **"He can be the meanest, most vicious, cruellest person ever known but that is only when a particulary terrible crime has been commited such as rape or child murders. But he's also one of the most loving espeacially when we're together. Always kind sweet and gentle. Even when he's angry he's still gentle with me. Of course i don't mind when he's a bit rough at certain times though. Sometimes i have to tell him to do it rough hmph. He's also so gentle with small creatures and children. It gives me hope that he'll be an amazing father to our child growing inside me. Hmm maybe i should tease him a bit but i won't let him have release... today.** Thought Serana with a couple of perverted snickers. She looked at the door that led into a seperate forest she guessed. Occasionally she would see him go through it and occasionally try to follow but it always closed and locked before she could get to it.

She thought about it a bit and threw caution to the wind walking over to the door and checking out the lock. **"Hmm this is just a regular lock not an electronic or a high security lock. I should be able to pick this easily. Let's see now."** Thought Serana as she proceeded to pick the lock. She smirked when she heard a distinct click. She stood and opened the door. She was surprised to see just a few stone chairs around a couple grave stones. Slowly walking inside she sat on one of the cold stone chairs not that she minded. She looked at the two stones clearly seeing their names on them. She was a bit surprised but smiled a bit when she realized what was going on. He brought his late fiance and childs graves with them. Macabre yes but for her it was a symbol of his undying love for the family he lost. She knew that if something happened to her her ashes would likely be buried here with his family as well.

"I guess he couldn't bring himself to leave your bodies back on earth. No wonder he often comes in here when he thinks i'm asleep. I bet he still begs for your forgiveness for not be able to protect you two. He doesn't need to. You've forgiven him long ago. You knew there wasn't anything he could have done. There were too many of them. He still doesn't believe you've forgiven him. Like before i promise i'll do everything i can to bring him the happiness you and Spike brought him before he lost you." Serana softly said the last part before standing and leaving the small forest and graveyard. She tapped a few buttons on the new bracelet she had gotten from Aaron and proceeded to teleport to a mess hall across the ship where she ordered a variety of food and some mead. As she ate the tvs along with cellphones, ipods, computers and radios ship wide changed to the same channel.

Aaron looked into the camera above the mass of soldiers and civilians milling around beneath the concrete podium he stood on. "I have absolutely no desire to do this to my fellow humans. However it's time to let everyone know what awaits them if they decide to break the law." Aaron said to himself as he looked into the camera straightening himself up to look stern. He cleared his throat as the camera activated along with several tvs with video feed from multiple parts of the ship.

"Attention soldiers, civilians, visitors and prisoners. I am making this announcement so yall may know about the prisons and punishments that come with crimes you may get some idea to commit. Now i know some of you have committed crimes, are in or have been to the ships prison, and those of you who wish to commit a crime of some sort. So to start off. As of now you are now liable for your squadmates behavior. If you commit a crime and deny it and your squadmates say nothing. You and your whole squad will be punished in a timely manner. We still do things according to the U.S. criminal justice system. However if you commit a crime heinous enough then you go to the Hole." Said Aaron waiting for it to sink in before continuing.

"If you're wondering what the hole is you're going to find out now. The Hole is a very very special prison intended for the worst of the worst and soldiers who commit crimes of any kind. In the Hole any and all human and constitutional rights you had while free or in a regular prison are stripped. You get three meals a day and clean water but that's it. You're on your own. There are ten guards to every one prisoner. Guards are allowed to do anything they want except rape. If a rape occurs they become a prisoner as well. Now if a guard tells you to do something and you don't do it or do something to piss them off they are allowed to beat and torture you. If you refuse to eat you will likely be beaten and tortured by said guards. If a guard tells you to get in a shower and you don't do it they will make you even if they have to break your bones. Lastly if you are in possesion of a weapon of any kind during your sentence in the Hole you will be executed on the spot."Said Aaron pausing to let it sink deep into peoples minds again before continuing.

"Well i doubt that any of you wish to have a visit to the Hole. So i have a list of crimes that will get anyone thrown in there. The murder of children or child abuse of any kind will get you thrown in the hole. Sexual assault of any kind also gets you a permanant spot in the Hole unless i decide to use you as cannon fodder on the front lines. Animal abuse including dog fighting, cock fighting and puppy mills will get you thrown in the Hole. Torture of innocent people will get you thrown in the Hole. A muder heinous enough gets you thrown in the Hole or if you are already in prison for murder i may choose you to be thrown in the Hole. Now as for other crimes such as assault, drug posession, drug dealing, theft, forgery, and all other regular crimes you will be going through the criminal justice system. That is all you are dismissed." Said Aaron into the camera as it turned off and he teleported away to the barracks of the 22nd engineering division to assign them a job.

Serana sighed the mess hall was bustling with activity and conversation. She had finished eating already and watched the whole announcement observing the different reactions of the people around the room. Some were indifferent while others were a bit outraged about entire squads being punished and others seemed afraid. She knew it was a simple scare tactic but it hit most everyone hard. He was just trying to at least curb the harshest violent crimes. Even if some would still attempt them. She looked around her. **"Sadly i get the feeling that some of the soldiers here may not survive this war. I just hope things get better. If they don't then Aaron will have to be more strict and i know he doesn't want to be. He wants everyone to be free. I know it really upset him to deliver that speech. Either way i hope he survives as well. If everything he's told me about mankinds enemy is true then he will likely die with his soldiers. If he even comes close though i'll turn him into a vampire like me. I won't lose him... Why am i saying this to myself again. I already know this."** Thought Serana a bit annoyed with herself.

She activated her small wrist teleporter and locked onto Aarons signiture and teleported to him. When she got there he was finishing briefing probably around 20,000 soldiers and 5,000 engineers. She looked at the plans on a large map and the holograph of the planet as she listened to the last of it.

'Now when all planetary and orbital defenses are built make sure they are extremely well hidden. We don't want these defenses or any kind of parts falling into enemy hands or even friendly hands. All will be equipped with self destruct mechanisms that will completely evicerate all forms of technology, weapons, schematics, and metals if their defenses are overrun. Remember we need these defenses up now or this planet will be overrun in a matter of weeks. They have the technology to be able to mount a defense, small as it may be but it's something. Unfortunately even if they fight their hardest it won't last long. A week and they'll be overrun another two to three weeks and every human on the planet will be dead. On earth we had so many defenses ready because we were always at war with other nations but here they have very little. It's a mostly peaceful planet from our scans. I also need another portal large enough for this ship to easily pass through it. I know it's a task to get all this done so quick but it must be done. The enemy fleet will likely arrive to XW999 in a few months. I need these gates so we can quickly travel from planet to planet and to the wormhole on the other side of the system in case evacuation of all three planets is needed. Also you will be taking three battleships, two mass drivers, twenty five frigates, ten cruisers and ten engineering vessels. Now get to your ships and get out of here. We must have all defenses up by the time the enemy fleet gets here in two to three months. But i want it done quickly and efficiently in a few weeks. No mistakes. But if they skip this planet completely and go for the more populated human planet instead well hopefully we'll be there before they can invade.' Said Aaron calmly.

Serana smiled seeing him calm and collected around the soldiers. She watched salutes being exchanged before everyone proceeded to leave and head to the ships. Aaron's back was to her as he observed the holographic planet staring at it studying it. She put her hand on his shoulder and was quickly swept off her feet and held bridal style in his arms a smirk on his face. She grinned widely before kissing him. Which she made sure got heated before breaking away and hopping out of his arms and grinned cheekily at him seeing as she had so easily got him going again. Teasing her mate never got old. He'd windeup jumping her sooner or later if she kept it up. Aaron looked at her irritated but also had a playful look in his eyes. 'Next time you tease me i'll catch you before you can get away. Then i shall ravish you.' Said Aaron grinning when she simply rolled her eyes.

"I can always get away and you know it handsome. I will tease and flirt with you as much as i like. Seeing you getting all bothered with that tent in your pants and being unable to catch me is always entertaining. Besides if i want you i'll be the one who jumps you and i will be doing the ravishing." Said Serana with a playful smirk as she turned into a horde of bats and flew towards him where she pounced on him as soon as she reformed. She laughed at how she was able to knock him over. She sat on his chest and winked at him while he growled and pouted a bit. **"It never gets old."** She thought as they stood and she activated her teleporter.

'Where are we going gorgeous?' He asked biting her neck lovingly. She shivered, when he bit her it always made her body go wild but she resisted the urges. 'We're going to see our three guests. Remember them, those two young ladies and the guy who you almost killed?" Seeing him nod she pushed a button and they disappeared headed towards one of the medical wings.

 **In the medical wing.**

Gwen Tennyson had been up for most of the day tending to Ben and occasionally Hope when she groaned in pain still unconcious. Her healing spells worked well in keeping Hopes pain away. She was still suffering the affects of the head and spinal trauma from the fight yesterday. Though still they did nothing for the sword wound on Bens chest that had finally started healing thanks only to a special healing potion that the vampire lady had put on him and a short surgery. The scar though was permanant. She wished the weapon that made it had never been created. It was an inanimate object that's power rivaled her own. The only one who was able to wield it chose it to kill Ben when he was in that certain alien form because he didn't know Ben was actually a human. Still she couldn't forgive the man for attacking Ben but the vampire woman was actually pretty nice.

 **{I'm surprised that she would be with a guy like that but who am i to judge. She was really nice but i didn't miss the jealous look she gave Hope even if she was still unconcious. I guess she sees her as possible competition for his affection even if she has already claimed him. Hehe maybe she does i have no idea what kind of guy Hope likes.}** Thought Gwen before redressing Bens chest wound. His broken arm had already been healed by her after it was reset and she melded the bones back together with her magic. She thought about the announcement she had seen on the television delivered by the General. She sighed seeing the man in his uniform even she had to admit he was handsome of course she only wanted Ben so she didn't worry about that. The contents of the announcement were disturbing to her though.

{That place called the Hole sounds horrible. Torture and guards who can do almost anything they want including killing prisoners. I know it's for the worst criminals but that's way too harsh. They'd probably execute Vilgax if he even tried to get near them. It may not be the best way but he wouldn't be a problem anymore it they killed him. I wonder if Kevin got sent there.} Said Gwen as she traced the scar on Bens chest marveling at how defined and lean and solid his muscles were. Running her hands across it she quickly withdrew them shaking herself out of her small trance. She wasn't ready for them to take any kind of steps yet. He didn't even know she loved him or vice-versa. She heard him groan from lack of contact which made her smile. Apparently he enjoyed her touch. She leaned down and kissed him lightly before going over to Hope to check on her head wound that had been stiched up. Her eyes were moving around under her eyelids. Likely dreaming though about what Gwen didn't know.

Gwen smiled when she looked over at Ben. She hoped he'd feel the same about her but it would hurt terribly if he didn't. But she had to. If she didn't she'd lose him to someone else. **{Probably Kai Green considering future Ben had married and had children with her. Of course future Gwen had revealed to me that she hadn't taken the chance to tell Ben how she felt and had lost her chance with Ben and of course future Gwen hadn't met the general or been on this ship so things have changed. If he feels the same about me i'll be ecstatic. Of course i'll let future Bens children be born they definitely should be but i have no intentions of sharing him with her or anyone else afterwords.}** Thought Gwen as she wiped a bit of drool off of Ben.

Gwen looked over at Hope and noticed something she hadn't noticed before on her wrists. Steel bands that kinda looked like those hospital bands. Though Ben had a hospital band on him and it wasn't metal. Curious she approached and picked up Hopes arm examining the band. She touched it and noticed it flowed with power. She put her finger under the band and received a shock when her magical power seemed to leave her. Quickly removing the digit she felt her power return. There was a green flash and she noticed three people walk into the room. Aaron and Serana first and a doctor behind them. She watched as Aaron and the doctor went over to Ben first and began an exam. Serana walked up beside her.

"How's Ben doing?" Serana asked curious as to when the young man would recover. If he recovered she knew this kid had no chance against these creatures called the Devils Minions. Of course that would be if he ever wokeup at all. She knew he'd need to be trained but sadly he'd have to be trained by Aaron which would no doubt be down right burtal if the way he trains himself is anything to go by.

 **"I'll ask him about it. This woman and man are special which is the only reason i'm even considering this. I can tell easily. They have alot of power in them. Though i have no idea if Ben can even survive that kind of training. He'll have to if he desires to keep his cousin and family alive. He'll probably need to train a couple more people as well. We're close enough to them and i can sense their power. I wonder if they'll survive the training."** Thought Serana as she watched her mate and the doctor checking on Ben before moving over to Hope and her jealousy reared it's head again.

Gwen looked at Serana seeing that look of jealousy on her face. She smirked she had that look before and she knew it. {What's up Serana? You afraid you're going to lose your man to her? After all she is a looker.} Gwen teased the jealous woman. Noticing the look that promised death before the vampire sighed. "Yes Gwen i admit i am a bit jealous but not because i think i'm going to lose him to her. But instead that if she takes a romantic interest in him i'll have to share him." Said Serana getting a bewildered look from Gwen which made her laugh. She decided to elaborate.

"It was a last request from his late fiance Andrea when i met her in an out of body experience. She with the help of the gods dragged part of my soul up to the heavens while i was asleep and we woundeup talking. She wanted me to be the leader of a harem... his harem. I was angry to put it kindly but she soon told me why. She knew he'd likely completely lose it if i died and evacuate everyone from the ship and likely go on a suicide run going to look for the alien home world and crashing into it the second he found it and detonating the ships reactors likely blowing the planet to bits along with any other world too close to the explosion. He's supposedly not exactly stable. Apparently he has something called bipolar disorder but he acts mostly normal. He's sweet and kind with me and his family and innocent people, but like with Ben when he was in that alien form, criminals and of those Devils minions he can be the cruelest most cold hearted and sadistic person ever known. I'm getting off topic though. Andrea didn't want him to do something stupid like that but knew if he faced another loss like with her and their son he'd lose it. So i'm supposed to lead a harem of women and at the moment her doesn't have a clue about it." Said Serana getting a somewhat understanding nod from Gwen.

{How does that work? Sharing him with other women? I mean if he loves you he won't go with another woman or women. How would they keep him from going crazy if he loses you?} Asked a still confused Gwen. As smart as she was it eluded her how it could possibly work.

"Gwen she explained it to me. It was confusing to me too. Now Aaron is a one woman man. I know because i've seen and heard about all the women who have had their eyes at him and directly stated their attraction to him but all he does is brush them off. Espeacially now that i'm with him. So he'll freak when he learns about this. Now as to how it works. Since i'm going to be the head female. I get to pick and choose who gets in and who doesn't. They must love him as much as i do and in turn they need to earn his affections which may be easy for some but difficult for others. However in normal circumstances when their wouldn't be this harem idea anyone else who did earn his affection he'd just stay friends with them and stay loyal to our relationship. He's no cheater. Still i know he's got enough love to fit us all in. I know it's complicated but it'll work so long as him and the other women agree to it." Said Serana getting another somewhat understanding nod from gwen.

"So what about you and Ben? What are your plans for a relationship with him?" {Ben well i honestly don't know. First he has to wakeup and then i'll need to confess hopefully with nobody around. I mean i'm not shy. Far from it but being in love with your own family member is greatly frowned upon in society. If he does feel the same way about me can our families accept it?}

"Gwen it doesn't matter what your family or well anyone in general thinks. If you love him and he loves you you need stop caring what other people think. Don't let their opinions affect your feelings or thoughts. That will only lead to alot of pain and stress that will cause tension and a disruption of your relationship with Ben." Gwen nodded seeing the wisdom in Serana's words. Hopefully she could do just that. Both were brought out of their thoughts when a loud groan was heard from the silver haired girl.

'So how's our Jane Doe doing doctor?' Asked Aaron curious about the young females progress now that she was awake.

[Not much change General. Most of the same. Brain activities spiked though. If i had to guess she'll be waking up in the next few days.] Said the Dr.

'Good we must know what she saw and if she knows anything about the creatures. The more information we have the better.' Said Aaron as the doctor went about his usual procedure of checking her vitals. He looked over at Serana talking with Gwen and smiled. She'd taken a liking to the young woman almost like a big sister would. Hopefully they'd become friends. Serana needed that. Not to just be around him and his soldiers all the time. The soldiers hated her because she's a vampire anyway.

 **'I wonder if she'll finally have friends again after so many thousands of years. It'll be very unfortunate if she doesn't. No one should go through life without friends. I had a few of them but i left them all on earth when i left. I maybe had three or four friends. Eh it doesn't matter anymore earth's far from here and so is all the terrorism, war against our own kind and the petty political power struggles inside and among the nations of earth. We still follow the U.S. constitution and american law but it's just a little different now. I wonder what the future has instore for us.'** Thought Aaron as he looked at the young woman on the bed in front of him again. **'Hmm interesting i think she's about to wakeup.'**

A noticeable groan was heard around the room getting the attention of most of it's occupants. They gathered around the young woman as her eyes slowly fluttered open but immediately shut afterwords. The light probably hurt her eyes. She opened them again and blinked as her eyes slowly adjusted and soon a number of faces came into view after her eyes adjusted, one of which she knew. She focused on that face first. The red hair and bright green eyes were a dead giveaway.

(Oh great just the person i didn't want to see. Where am i?) Asked Hope with a massive headache. Seeing her rival wasn't what she had hoped to wakeup to. But the young scarred face of the man standing by the strange woman with fiery orange eyes more than made up for it. He definitely wasn't Ben. **(Hmm four people three who i don't know. This is going to give me a headache but i need to try and figure out where i am. Ok let's see now Gwen obviously, a man in a white coat with stethescope around his neck obviously a doctor of some kind. I'm guessing i'm in a hospital. Let's see the woman is extremely pale and eyes like burning fire with black pupils, definitely not a normal person. There's some strange energy coming off of her. Lastly we have the handsome man beside her. Hmm camoflage clothes, green eyes and from what i can see brown hair under his hat. White skin very tall and a rather muscular build though i can't really see his body. Odd stripes of different colors and medals. Five stars on each shoulder and across the hat and stars and stripes on one arm. Hmm i think he might be a high ranking soldier. So i guess i'm in a military hospital. Not exactly where i want to be right now. But at least there's someone handsome around.)** Thought Hope before she was answered by the large soldier.

'You are on board the USS Jackle, deck twenty two B, medical wing eighty one, room six. Obviously you and the redhead know eachother. So introductions are in order. I'm General Aaron Baker commander of this ship and it's troops. The man to my right is Dr. Jackson who will be taking care of you and the woman to my left is Serana Volkihar my girlfriend. The real question though is, who are you?' asked Aaron not noticing the jealous look on the young womans face directed at Serana but her and Gwen noticed. Both women kind of figured he was a bit dense about the signals women sent to him or eachother. Gwen noticed Serana sent Hope a jealous and rage filled look back. She shook her head. She sensed a fight about to break out between the two.

(Everyone just calls me Charmcaster but you can call Hope handsome.) Said Hope with a seductive smile causing the man to raise an eyebrow but other than that was unaffected by her flirtaciousness. **'Flirting with me how interesting. She may be pretty but i'm not the kind of man to be tempted. I'm already taken. I dedicated myself to Serana and i'm refuseing to acknowledge her not so discreet hint even if i'm rather flattered. I should get Serana to leave or else sh... Shit she's going on the attack better get the guards in here and her out of here.'** He thought as she stalked towards the girl.

Gwen suddenly heard a loud hiss and the woman baring her fangs at Hope who looked a bit scared seeing that. She obviously had no clue the woman was a vampire. She noticed that Aaron definitely didn't miss that nor did the doctor because he made a quick exit obviously scared of her. Suddenly Serana launched herself at Hope fangs and nails ready to rip her apart. Hope tried to get up but failed when she heard someone yell out 'Guards!' and Serana found herself with her arms held behind her back and a hand on her jaw firm enough that she couldn't move her head but still gentle as she was pulled out of the room and down the hallway before three Super Soldiers busted in through the walls and door and proceeded to hold Hope down to not let her up and the other one stopped in front of the door and started looking around obviously searching for something. Hope herself was still able to see and noticed something or someone was missing.

 **(Where's Gwen? Ugh i bet she decided to turn invisible and followed Aaron and that psycho vampire lady. Probably wanting to know what they were talking about. Owww damn these soldiers must not know what being gentle means. Heck i still can't get up yet anyway. I've only just started getting the feeling back in my legs.)** Thought Hope as they held her down making it nearly impossible to move anything but her head. She tried using her magic but nothing happened in fact she felt it be drained away as she tried. She smacked her head onto the beds pillow and stopped struggling knowing she wasn't getting loose no matter what she tried. She looked over at Ben seeing a regular soldier standing beside him armed as usual. She guessed the other Super Soldier was looking for Gwen. She wondered what was going on anyway. _

Gwen ran after Serana and Aaron. Wondering what he would do to her and upon turning the corner she suddenly saw them. Aaron was ontop trying to hold down the angry vampire and having great trouble doing it gently. She got quite strong when she got angry. Her hisses and yells and from what she could tell was also him telling her to calm down and his gentle voice doing nothing to calm her. Suddenly she threw him off her thrusting his head into a wall and then saw Gwen. Gwen instantly put up a shield but Serana was tackled by Aaron again before she could get a couple feet. He looked up at her as he struggled with her.

'You girl go into the room three doors to the left and get me a couple cold blood packs! NOW!' he yelled/ ordered seeing her bolt down the hall as he increased his hold on her hating that he might have to increase his hold so much that it could hurt her if she kept getting more vicious. He sighed and waited listening to the enraged woman beneath him. She wanted blood and he knew it. She always kept her jealousy reigned. **'I guess this time she couldn't hold it in and i guess not drinking blood for a few years espeacially in cryo-sleep can drive any vampire crazy for awhile until they have slaked their unfortunate thirst. Where's that girl with those blood packs?'** He thought as she reappeared blood in hand.

Gwen got back in seconds and quickly gave him the packs which he proceeded to put in her mouth and were pierced and drained in seconds. Over and over again he did this. Until there was one left and she had calmed down alot. 'Gwen turn invisible i'm going to let her up.' said Aaron seeing her nod and turn invisible as he proceeded to literally jump off of her landing a few feet away and she got up quickly. Gwen could sense something was wrong though.

'Serana, are you feeling any better? Are you ready to tell me what made you lose it for a bit?' Aaron asked gently making sure to not sound or look threatening at all. Gwen watched the women approach still like a predator and noticed he still had a blood pack in hand as he slowly backed away. 'Come on sweetheart here you can have it.' He said laying it down and backed away more. He watched Serana closely hoping she was back to normal. He watched her approach and his eyes widened.

Gwen watched in horror as Serana attacked him. It seemed she had slapped him but the mans roar of pain told her otherwise and she saw why when the blood flew everywhere including onto her face and she saw Serana had actually used her claws and tore almost half his face off. She could see his teeth and the raw but blood covered bones in his face. She saw his skull was exposed as well as his jaw bone and part of his eye socket and saw the few muscles that weren't shredded as he clutched his face. The skin and torn muscle hanging off. Gwen proceeded to vomit all over the floor from the gross and horrific sight. She however stayed and noticed Serana seemed to have finally snapped out of it. The horror in the womans eyes and on her face told Gwen everything she needed to know. Espeacially when Serana knelt down beside him and apologized with tears flowing down her face. Gwen was genuinely surprised that he didn't push her away. Though a couple seconds later she heard the sound of running boots heading towards them. If her ears weren't deceiving her hundreds of running boots. The sudden alarm turning on confirmed her thoughts about soldiers running towards them along with what seemed like walls being broken down. She and Serana got nervous, very nervous. _

Hope had finally succummed to the soldiers and stopped struggling completely. She thought about what was going on with Gwen and the other two when a massive roar obviously of pain echoed through the halls and rattled the windows. Upon hearing that the massive soldiers and regular soldier let go of her and turned to the hallway looked at eachother and took off running toward the sound. She watched as a flood of soldiers ran past the door to her room towards the roar as well. **(If i could feel my legs i'd go and see what happened myself. I wonder who or where it came from. Ugh that alarm is making my headache worse. Oh there's Ben on the other side of the room. I wonder what happened to him? I also wonder why he hit me so hard? I can tell that whatever i landed on almost permantly paralyzed me. I'll have to ask him when he gets up. Then i might just kick him in the balls for that. I wonder if Gwen confessed to him yet?)** Thought Hope with a sneaky smile crossing her face at the thought and rubbed the back of her head. Hopeing the headache and alarm would go away soon.

Gwen did everything she could not to vomit again at the sight of Aarons face. Though both her and Serana were surprised when he stood and tore open a ventilation duct and smeared his blood on and around it before grabbing his face again. Over a hundred soldiers arrived a few seconds later all of them looking at their commander and then at the vampire woman next to him. Gwen could see the anger and hate directed towards Serana though in truth none of them knew what happened.

"General what happened here? Why does your face look like it went through a meat grinder?" asked one of the soldiers before looking suspiciously at the vampire. Serana and Gwen looked at him, Serana with a bit of fear. She knew even if he loved her she had just done something unforgivable to him and she wouldn't blame him if he turned on her.

'Sergeant the aliens are on board. Two ambushed me and Serana in the middle of an argument. Managed to surprise us. Got a good clip on me as you can tell. Serana's trying to heal me. They fled into the ventilation system. Issue a ship wide alert right now.' Aaron said getting nods of understanding before the soldiers took off talking into their radios as they moved about the hallways and rooms as the massive ship was put on alert.

One female soldier however stayed behind for a moment and stared at her. Serana noticed the woman as she easily stood out even before the others left. Her milky white skin, red hair, freckles across the middle of her face and bright green eyes made her stick out as did her irish accent. She could see the hate in the womans bright green eyes.

"If i find out you did this your arse is mine." said the young woman to Serana before she walked off after the other soldiers. Aaron simply sighed.

Serana looked at Aaron with a very sad smile. She was glad he hadn't turned on her but was still very upset about harming him. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and removed his hand from his face so that she could see the damage she caused and heal it. She allowed Gwen to have a look as well and smiled seeing the shock on her face. They both watched as the muscle and tissue was rebuilding itself before their eyes without her healing him. The tendons on his jaw had already rebuilt themselves and they saw the blood vessels and nerves reattach and he pushed the skin back onto his face and it reformed with all the original scars along with four new claw like scars. There was some rippling under the skin as the muscle completely reformed into it's original position. Serana saw that Gwen was in a state of shock. Which made her snicker.

"He's part angel so he's got some amazing healing abilities as well as the ability to use psychic powers and use magic like we do. Though he prefers to use weapons and his psychic powers instead of magic." said Serana getting a still shocked nod from Gwen.

'Serana let's go. It's getting late we'll be heading to one of the other planets tommorow, may take a couple days to get there. The scientists have deemed it Z341 and the other planet AG1240. With luck we'll be there before the aliens arrive and can prepare at least some defense against them. The probes i had sent to both planets today will tell us what if any kind of tech We'll also talk about the accident that happened today tommorow too. I'm pretty sure i know why you lost control.' said Aaron getting nods from the women as him and Serana teleported away. Gwen sighed and walked back to the room Ben and Hope were in passing multitudes of soldiers with ladders going up into the vent shafts looking for the aliens he said attacked them.

 **{That was sweet of him to forgive Serana and tell the soldiers that they had been attacked by alien creatures. He could have just as easily turned her in and nobody would blame him. She probably would have been executed on the spot if he told them what really happened. But instead he risked his own soldiers wrath if they hadn't believed his lie. I guess love really can last even through the worst of times.}** Thought Gwen as she made her way into the room and cuddled up to Ben placing a short kiss on his lips much to Hope's amusement. Hopefully things would work out. For all of them.

 **On the planet now designated Z341.**

In a small quaint house two blonde haired, blue eyed people slept soundly. The young woman was in the arms of the tall young man obviously happy with the current situation she found herself in. She stirred and sat up slowly rubbing her eyes still feeling the mans arms around her waist.

 **(I haven't slept that well in well ever. The dream i had was wonderful as well. I had told Naruto my feelings and he kissed me and we spent time together before coming back to my home and me falling asleep in his arms. Hmm i still feel that wonderful feeling of his arms around my waist.)** Thought Ino Yamanaka as she opened her eyes and stretched before looking down and saw a pair of arms around her waist. She looked behind her and saw the whisker marks and blonde hair of the sleeping man on her bed. She smiled seeing that it wasn't a dream. Slowly she leaned over and kissed him before gently prying his arms from around her waist so she could stand. She decided to fix them some breakfast. Heathier than the Ramen Naruto loved so much.

She began to chop up vegetables and sausages along with cutting up potatoes into small thin strips and cutting them again making them smaller and smaller. She had just began to heat up a pan before there was a knock on her door.

(I wonder who that could be? It's a bit early to be bothering me right now. Unless it's Inojin he does enjoy waking me up early and running around. Maybe he came home early. If it is him that's fine though if it's someone else i just might give them my fist.) Ino said to herself while answering the door though it seemed that no one was there. Irritated she began to close the door only for it to be pushed back open and Ino being pulled out into the open by five seperate hands. She looked at Sakura, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata and Kushina clearly annoyed that they had bothered her in the morning in the middle of fixing breakfast. Seeing the sneaky smiles most of the women had on and the curious look on Hinata's face she easily guessed why they were here.

(Girls seriously i just got up and i'm in the middle of fixing breakfast can't you wait another hour or two? Naruto's not even up yet.) She asked getting shakes of the head from all the women. (Fine let me leave him a note.) Ino quickly wrote Naruto a note and placed it onto the table before she went back outside. The other women quickly grabbed her and whisked her away the second the door was closed.

They dragged Ino to the Dango restuarant and sat her down all with michievous gleams in their eyes. Even the normally shy and reserved Hinata had that gleam in her eyes. **(Oh boy they want to know everything. Huh hinata is acting a bit more bold. I wonder if when Naruto saved her from that one man who placed some sort of jutsu on her to force her to marry him helped her gain a bit more confidence. I remember that. Naruto kissed Hinata before they were distracted by other things. I don't think either of them remembers that. Espeacially considering how shy she still is and how dense he can be. Hmm.)** Thought Ino as a large amount of dango was brought to them.

{Soo Ino-chan how was he? Did he make love to you or make a move on you? Come on we're all curious.} Anko pleaded seeing the others smirk and Hinata blush like crazy. Anko then whispered in her ear. _{Whether or not anything happened let's say something did happen and make Hinata faint.}_ Ino grinned agreeing with her.

(Well let's just say he's a beast in bed. His lips and tongue tastes like chocolate. I couldn't stop screaming out his name all night and i can barely feel my legs. His penis was so hard and...) *Thump* Ino stopped talking and all of them began laughing when Hinata fainted with a nose bleed. **(Too easy.)** She and Anko thought.

Kurenai sighed wiping her own nose bleed. She looked at her student fainted on the table and shook her head **. [Hinata-chan definitely needs to stop fainting like that. I know she can't help it but she could get hurt if this happened while on a mission or on the way to someplace important like snow or sand country.]** Thought Kurenai seeing the other women still snickering. Anko poked Hinata with her dango stick a couple times and considered poking her harder with a kunai but the young midnight blue haired woman wokeup again before she could do so and wiped her nose. She looked around and at Ino seeing a smirk on her face. Quickly realizing they played a trick on her she simply huffed and sent them a dirty look.

(Ok ok we didn't have sex. It was mostly kissing and cuddling and going to Ichiraku's ramen stand. Well it's a Tsukemen bar now but Ayame and her father still run it.) said Ino. Sakura, Kurenai and Anko dead panned while Hinata looked on curiously. Obviously they were hopeing it had been some other kind of food.

{What is it with Naruto and ramen? I know he loves it but i really don't know why. It's not that good to me. He's obsessed with it or maybe there's another reason he always goes there. Maybe he has a crush on Ayame or maybe she gives him all he wants. I bet it's a crush. You gals just might have more competition.} said Anko grinning seeing them look curious but then most rolled their eyes. They knew of the young chefs crush on Kakashi so it was unlikely.

-I'm pretty sure my Sochii isn't interested in her. When i was still a spirit i watched him around her thinking to myself that he might be interested in her. After awhile i saw they were more like good friends than anything else. He's definitely addicted to her cooking though.- said Kushina with a smirk. **-Now that i think about it food is definitely one of the ways to his heart. I wonder if the others can cook? Hmm Sochii-kun i hope we can meet soon.-** Kushina thought as she watched the other women noticing the thoughtful looks on their faces. She guessed they were thinking of ways to get Naruto to be addicted to their food as well. Kushina soon thought about the other women outside of the group that had decided to share him that were interested in him. She also could tell that Anko was plotting some sort of prank to pull on Naruto.

=Kushina-san how're Mikoto-san and the other women doing? I mean Sasuke is still a real asshole and he probably won't recognize or accept her back as his mother. I have no idea why my twin is so in love with him espeacially since Naruto has always been kind and loving to her. The council will more than likely try to use Mikoto-san as breeding stock probably you as well. Also Tayuya-chan may not be very welcome in Kanoha considering her past. Same with Konan-chan considering her former alignment with Akatsuki.= asked Sakura a bit worried about the other women. She was slowly coming to see them as sisters and since they were going to share Naruto they'd likely become sisters when they would hopefully marry him.

Kushina pinched Sakura's cheek a bit, much to her annoyance. -Don't worry about me and Mikoto-chan. I'm still a very dangerous A-ranked ninja even though i'm considered deceased and i can handle the council and any idiots who get any ideas about getting with either of us. Mikoto-chan knows some basic skills but without her sharigan activated they didn't train her much. But she can handle herself. I also know that old fool Danzo tried to get Naruto into his Roots program. Good thing the Third Hokage denied that. Still I should probably eliminate him. He always causes trouble and might try to get our Naruto-kuns children in it whenever they are born.- Said Kushina as she saw a particular begging look on Anko's face. She knew all about that look.

-Ok Anko-chan if i go to kill him you can help in that painful way you seem to enjoy doing to Ibiki's prisoners. True he deserves the torture but let's not get too enthusiastic about it.- Said Kushina with a small smile. She saw Anko start celebrating and her maniacal laughter echoed through the restaurant. Also how the other women quickly backed away from her. It made her laugh as well seeing how easily Anko could scare anyone no matter how close they were to her. Naruto would probably back off too. Though the thought of Naruto brought tears to her eyes.

 **-Sochii-kun i'm soo sorry. I should have been there. I should have tried to get us away from Kyubbi before she tore me in half as i protected you from her claws. If i had i might have still been there to raise you but that asshole of a husband i had chose you right after you were born to be her jinchuuriki instead of any of the other children. He hadn't hesitated in the least and took you from me when i told him not to touch you after i learned of his plans to use you to stop Kyubbi. I should have stopped him but i couldn't, i was still too weak from the birth to stop him and it cost you a happy life. I did manage to save you from that one basterd but it cost me my life. I'm soo sorry Naruto-kun.-** Kushina thought barely containing any tears that tried to flow from her eyes at the regrets she had and how much she wished she could right those wrongs. But it was in the past now and there was no way she could change it. All she could do now was be there for him and love him both as his mother and mate if he'll let her. She noticed the others staring at her. She quickly lifted her hands up and said she was fine. She didn't want them to see her tears. They would instantly know why she was crying.

=Ok so we've got that sorted, soo where are we going to go from here. I mean soon we'll need to confess our feeling to him as well as let him know Kushina is his mother and of our agreement. Also from what i remember there were quite a few women outside the village who had feelings for him. Maybe a few we don't know about inside the village. Hmm what were their names?= asked Sakura racking her brain over all the females Naruto had met over the years. Though three stood out. Before she could say anything Kushina spoke up.

-Yea a few stand out. Shion the priestess from demon country, Princess Koyuki from snow country and Mei Terumi from water country. All three of them absolutely beautiful.- said Kushina seeing the jealous looks on Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's faces. Apparently they knew all about them. She knew Sakura and Ino had met Mei so it would be interesting to see what they had to say about her and the other two. There were probably more women out there interested in Naruto as well but she hadn't looked for them. Only the other three that she knew did or might have potential interest in her son.

=I remember Mei she was one of the Kage at the summit and had been put in charge of her village. I got to meet her when i went with Naruto on that misson while my twin was busy with something else. I really don't know what. She was nice and quite a fighter. Man was i jealous mostly because of her body and how she flirted with Naruto-kun in front of everyone. Hmph i'm glad she didn't stay around long she could have easily convinced Naruto to stay with her with a sway of her hips. She swayed them at him a few times and i didn't miss the tent in his pants. I wanted to shove a kunai into her face her flirting made me so mad.= said Sakura her voice raising a bit. Along with hearing more snickering while Ino said nothing. Seeing Kushina looking at her and nodding like she knew all along.

Hinata nodded. *I remember hearing about Koyuki she's some kind of movie star. From the rumors i heard initially she was Ice cold and brushed Naruo-kun off like he was nothing. But i think he saved her or something and he somehow brought back her love for life and other people by opening her heart from when it had been hardened by some tragedy.* Said Hinata jealous of the fact Naruto had potentially earned yet another females affections.

=Let's see, the last girl Shion i remember my sister telling me about her. She's a priestess like Kushina-san said but there was more. If i remember correctly my sister said she looked like a combination of Ino and Hinata. Long blonde hair and pale eyes. Oh yea she wanted Naruto to be the father of her child. She said it right in front of me, Guy, Kakashi and a couple others and he agreed. Dammit i don't remember if he slept with her or not. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any children yet.= Said Sakura about to blowup from that fact but was surprised when she heard a few words from someone that she never expected.

*THAT BITCH!* screamed Hinata before she covered her mouth and her head sank down. She wasn't sure where that came from but it was definitely not like her and she was mortified. She looked up a little seeing the shocked faces of the women and the other people in the restaurant. Lowering her head she felt like disappearing she had shocked herself with that statement as well. Though she soon heard laughing. From Anko, Kushina, and Kurenai.

Wow Hinata-chan i never knew you had it in you. Said Kurenai to her student with a smile. Embaressing Hinata.

-Oh that's soo cute. You're getting jealous over Naruto-kun. I didn't know someone soo shy could use such language.- Said Kushina with a smirk. Embarressing the young woman further.

{Oh wow such a dirty mouth you have. I never knew someone so shy and cute could feel such jealousy like that. You're kinda fiesty makes me wonder just what you'll do to Naruto when he takes you to bed. I'll probably watch just to get some ideas for when i find a good man.} Said Anko with a crazed grin embarressing Hinata so much that she tried to leave only to be pulled back by all the women and sat her down in the middle of them so she couldn't get away.

-Don't worry Hinata-chan we've all suffered similar embaressment. If you hang around Anko-chan enough you'll kinda get used to it. Now ladies here's some facts that i doubt you knew. I checked on those three women three days ago when i was still a spirit. The Shinigami allowed me to have a look at the most known women who have even remote interest in Naruto-kun. So what i found out is that Mai is still single and is still a virgin. She hasn't found any man good enough for her because none of them are even remotely like Naruto-kun. He made her know what a good man is and what a good man is like. She knows most men are fakes only trying to get into her pant's.- Said Kushina seeing odd looks on their faces.

-Now as for Koyuki. Hinata is actually wrong. Koyuki turned down the offer to be in that Icha Icha paradise movie based off Jaraiya's books. She was actually very offended and angrily turned it down and cursed them out. I guess she knew they thought of her as a common movie star slut who would do anything with anyone to be in a movie instead of the princess and leader of snow country. Koyuki is also a virgin and like Mei won't give anyone who she doesn't think deserves it a chance. Naruto made both their standards for men raise quite a bit.- Said Kushina getting a few shocked looks.

-Now as for the priestess Shion she's different. I see the curious looks on your faces. Let's just say she is like the other two but instead of even remotely looking. She has actually rejected every man who's attempted to try to court her or offered to be the father of her child since she last saw Naruto. In fact she's made a vow of only allowing herself to be taken by him. He affected her life soo much that he's completely won her heart and she's not willing to give it to someone else. Her status as a priestess and powers keep anything like the genjutsu Hinata was under or a love potion or even demonic influence from forcibly making her love someone else.

{Yea.} said Anko with a no longer upbeat or happy tone. They all looked at her and saw anger and sadness on her face.

Anko-chan what's wrong? Did something happen? Kurenai asked along with the others. Seeing the young woman nod they directed all attention to her.

Anko pulled out a book and set it on the table. It was Icha Icha paradise book. Which got weird looks from everyone. {Hinata-chan read the page i have marked.} Said Anko staring hard at everyone. She saw Hinata take it and read it. Her reaction was what she was hoping for.

Hinatas face grew green and her eyes widened in horror at what was written there. {Seems somebody thinks that that's going to happen Hinata-chan} Said Anko as the young Hyugga closed the book in pure disgust and revoltion.

(So Hinata-chan what did it say? Anything interesting?) Asked a curious Ino. Getting a look from Hinata telling her the young woman was about to throw up.

*It said that i had a son and that i was having a sexual relationship with him behind Naruto's back.* Said Hinata as she quickly went over to a trash can and threwup in disgust. She was absolutely horrified, shocked and ready to cry to think that people actually thought she was the kind of person who would do that to the man she's loved ever since she saw him in the academy.

Ino, Kushina, Sakura and Kurenai looked shocked as well as they looked at the page in the book. They were disgusted as well when they read it. Why would people say something like that. If Hinatas father ever saw it he'd kill whoever wrote it. It wasn't Jaraiya because he was dead. So who. Sakura looked at the other women with the same sad look on their faces. Along with a worried look as well. Hinata slowly came back over to them but with tears in her eyes that people would believe she'd ever cheat on him espeacially if it's with their own son. ***I'd rather suffer an infinite amount of torturous deaths from Anko-chan and Ibiki than cheat on Naruto in any way. I won't cheat on him ever but if i ever start to fall for someone else i will find a way to make sure i stay with Naruto-kun. Maybe Kyubbi can help a bit. Maybe i'll be able to talk to it without Naruto knowing. But no matter what i will love Naruto forever.*** Hinata said to herself. As she looked around at the women at the table noticing the other looks and Anko's fiercesome eyes looking at them all suspiciously. Kushina spoke-up before accusations could come from Anko.

Kushina was glad Shinigami let her see into parts of the womens future. Almost like he had expected something like this to come up. She was trully thankful that he did though. Otherwise this could cause ALOT more tension within the group.

-Girls listen- She said getting all of their attention. -The Shinigami let me see in a{Part} of our futures. The only part that is set in stone. I saw that none of us or the other girls that enter into this harem will ever cheat on him with anyone. Espeacially when he gets super busy with his duties when he becomes Hokage. Not one of us will cheat or leave him considering how strong our love for him is. I know we are all worried about this now but it's going to stay this way even if we tried to find someone else. Hinata-chan please stop crying. I know you won't hurt him like that. He won't cheat on us either. I could tell you that without Shinigami showing me his relationship future.- Said Kushina as she wiped Hinata's tears. The young woman always was emotionally fragile even with her stronger confidence and self-esteem thanks to Naruto.

Anko's eyes didn't lose any of their anger or fire as she let a large amount of killing intent flood the room. {Consider this a warning. If any of you ever even consider cheating on Naruto or hurting him. I. Will. Torture you for all eternity and it will be the most horrible sickening kind of torture that can be imagined.} Said Anko making sure everyone in the entire restaurant and all across the elemental nations know she was in no way joking. Before she let the most evil sinister smile and a dark twinkle in her eyes that promised the worst pain possible cross her face. Causing a few people in the resturant to have heart attacks and the chef to piss his pants as he ran out the back door in fear. While across the planet some women felt fear creep into their hearts.

All of the women nodded most in fear of the jounin while Kushina just smiled. It warmed her heart. It reminded her of how close and fiercely protective she was of Naruto even if he could take care of himself. **-I'll make sure that when Naruto-kun becomes Hokage he'll use his shadow clones to perform most of the hokage's duties. That way he'll have far more time to spend with all of us and his children. I can't believe he's all grown up.-** Thought Kushina as the killing intent slowly disappeared. She watched more people in the restuarant take off as fast as possible even with the killing intent gone. It made her laugh. Anko was capable of making anyone run in fear. She saw Kurenai seemed to be thinking hard about something.

So if our daughters fall in love with Naruto what are we going to do about that? I mean if any of them do then what do we do about that? Do we allow it or discourage it? Not that i like the idea of it happening but still it could happen. Said Kurenai getting odd looks from the other women and the few patrons still in the restuarant. Even Anko looked at her strangely obviously not expecting that from her.

=In all honesty if it happens it happens. But right now we shouldn't be focused on that. We've got problems of our own. I mean we've still got missions every so often. Along with confessing to Naruto-kun and convincing him that us sharing him is a good thing because he'll no doubt feel like he's betraying Ino if he even considers it. He won't do that without a good deal of convincing from all of us. Plus we never know what kind of problems will pop up around the village or the other nations. Espeacially if we go into another war. So let's try to concentrate on one thing at a time.= Said Sakura getting understanding nods from everyone. She sighed as she thought about things. Her sister crossed her mind and she hoped Sasuke wouldn't emotionally destroy her. She might just castrate him if he did.

{Ok since that's out of the way we come to an important question.} Said Anko returning to her mischevious self. This was going to be so entertaining.

Getting a michevious smirk of her own, Kushina asked the question on everyone's mind. She had a feeling about where this was going. -Anko-chan what are you talking about? What could be of such importance right now?- Kushina asked concealing a snicker.

Anko saw her grin and she grinned as well. {Ino-chan we're wondering what your plans with Naruto-kun are. When are you two going to ooh you know have SEX! Will you have him take you with his clones or some other rather Kinky things! Oh come on we really want to know.} Anko asked pleadingly making sure the entire village could hear the questions when she yelled it. Her grin widening when Ino sank down like she wanted to disappear instead of participate in the conversation. She had never been so embarressed somebody might have mistaken her for Hinata if not for her blonde hair and blue eyes due to her blush. She felt everyone in the places eyes on her. She hoped at least Inojin didn't hear that and ask questions. She suddenly sneezed and felt someone was talking about her and judging from the feeling in her gut it was her parents.

 **Elsewhere in the Yamanaka compound.**

Inoichi and his wife were still keeping an eye on the little black haired bundle of energy named Inojin bouncing around the room of his grandparents home. They watched him run but soon they all stopped what they were doing when they heard a specific yell that echoed throughout the village. Three things stuck out to them. Naruto, Ino and sex. Instantly sending Inoichi into a rage and he proceeded to go after Naruto but was yanked back down onto the couch by his wife.

"Don't even think about it Inoichi Yamanaka. We both know our daughter's finally found someone to love again and i won't allow you to go out and hunt down and kill Naruto." She said.

He stood back up and tried to head for the door. 'I won't let him defile our daug...' He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as his wife stood and became covered in a malevolent black aura.

"You will not interfere in our daughters love life. She's been through too much already and doesn't need you killing or driving Naruto off. If you set one foot out that door not only will you not get any for many years to come. I just might castrate you. Do i make myself clear?" She said to her now cowering husband. Who simply gave her a nod of his head. Getting a sweet smile that promised pain from his wife before she went over and started playing with Inojin who had stopped to watch them.

 **Back with Ino and the others.**

Ino sighed she felt like drinking an entire bottle of sake at this point and it was only 2:00. But she figured she'd better get this over with. While normally she loved to gossip about this and other subjects, if this particular subject wasn't about her then she'd be fine but no it had to be about her.

(Fine i'll tell you all about it. For mine and Naruto's first time together i want him to be gentle. My pussy is as tight as it was when i first lost my virginity and i know neither of us wants to feel pain when we are in bed or on any surface of the house. We'll keep the kinky stuff in the chest for now. As for his clones, no. I will not let him use his clones on me ever. I won't be shared with another man even if it is just a clone of him. If he even suggests it i will cut him off from love-making for an entire month or maybe three months ok. Those're my plans for us.) said Ino with an exasperated sigh as she looked at her bestfriend/rival Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai who had terrible nosebleeds and Anko and Kushina who's grins couldn't have gotten any bigger.

(You know Anko-chan if i didn't know better then i'd think you've been having relations with somebody lately. I wonder who it could be. Could it be Kakashi or Guy.) Said Ino in a attempt to embarress Anko. She succeded in something but it wasn't embarressing her.

Anko was grossed out at the very thought of Guy. She turned a sick shade of green. {That weirdo in his green jumpsuit who over exagerates everything and is incredibly full of himself along with the blinding smile. Ugh are you kidding me and Kakashi sure he's handsome and we're good friends but he's a definite no.} She said before she threwup up at the thought of even being around either one naked.

{The fact of the matter is i haven't had sex with anyone since that one night stand with Naruto and that was a few years ago. I won't give myself to another person again unless it's an actual long lasting relationship. Naruto-kun helped me realize who the right kind of guy is. I haven't found anyone who's worth my time so i'm quite content waiting for that one guy. Yea maybe sex is on my mind a bit. Oh by the way. When you and Naruto do get around to it. I'll be nearby, hidden and filming the entire thing.} Anko said the last part with a maniacal look in her eyes and a massive grin. Which made Ino shiver nervously.

(Oook well i better be getting back ladies. Inojin will be back home soon and Naruto is more than likely up. I'll see you around.) Said Ino before she dissappeared in a blonde and purple blur. The women started laughing when Anko followed obviously makeing sure she kept her promise of filming them.

Naruto was currently in the process of waking up. He looked to his side sighing in disapointment seeing Ino wasn't there. **(She must have went down to breakfast or Inojin came home. Either way i guess i should get up i'm starving.)** Thought Naruto as he dressed himself then put on his head band. He stretched and rubbed his eyes as he descended the stairs heading to the kitchen. Upon arriving he found no one there but saw a note that he proceeded to read.

 _Naruto-kun Anko, Kurenai, Sakura and Hinata came by said it was time to talk. I'm sure you can figure out why considering how Anko is. Anyway i should be back in a bit. Make yourself at home. Inojin may be home before i am so just letting you know. Love Ino._

Naruto burst out laughing. He knew just how Anko could be. She was always curious as to what happened between him and a woman. (Haha if i know Anko she dragged her out to interrogate her about last night. Kurenai-chan of course would be there as they were best friends. Though i have no idea why Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan would join in. Maybe Hinata's turning into a gossip-girl.) Said Naruto out loud snickering knowing it was extremely unlikely.

(Ok let's see here. Vegetables, meat, other foods. I wonder if she had ramen.) said Naruto as he rummaged through a few cabinets before he actually found some. He seemed giddy when he put it in a pot and began cooking it. **(I prefer Ayame's ramen but i can't go there. I kinda feel like i should stay here for some reason instead of going out. Eh i'm too hungry to walk all that way anyway. If Inojin comes back before Ino hmm. I wonder if he likes ramen?)** Thought Naruto as he rummaged through the kitchen for a bowl or two. He felt his resident stir. Probably at the smell of the ramen.

{Kit do you have any idea how much i hate that stuff? It smells awful and stuffs up my cute nose. Plus it's not healthy for you either.} Kyubbi said irritated at the fact that ramen was even within a hundred miles of her nose.

Naruto smirked. (How does someone even a demon who has such a cute nose be upset over a little delicious food. I'm surprised you never said anything before.) Said Naruto hearing his tenet huff in annoyance.

{Naruto be a sweetheart and come inside your head and visit me. I need to tell you something.} Said Kyubbi in a sweet slightly seductive voice. Smirking when he did just that.

 **(What is it you wanted to tell me Kyubbi-chan.) Said Naruto to a smiling naked Kyubbi in her nice apartment behind the metal bars containing her.**

 **Kyubbi smiled gently and brought up a finger and beckoned him over to her. {It's really important Naruto-kun come much closer so i can tell you.} Said Kyubbi her smile not leaveing.**

 **Naruto got very close to the cage and was surprised when she reached out and grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards her smacking his head against the bars where he proceeded to back up holding his head. (Dammit Kyubbi what was that for?)**

 **{You moron do you have any idea what's going on? There's a bunch of young women besides me who are in love with you. You don't eat the right food with the proper nutrients. Sure you're healthy but you're going to need more. Our homeworld is about to be invaded. All of the women you love will die soon if you don't. You're going to need General Baker's training if you want them to live through this. Without the proper nutrition you won't be able to handle it. Do you understand Naruto-kun? I'm trying to help you and the girls and i'm not looking to die anytime soon.} Said Kyubbi angrily.**

 **(Geez you didn't have to do that. I'll listen. What is it you want me to eat?) He said irritated and with a headache.**

 **{Put some meat and those vegetables in with that ramen. Make sure it's fully cooked. We don't have time for you to get sick.} Said Kyubbi before Naruto nodded and left his mindscape. She sighed wondering if he would actually listen.**

Naruto came back from his mind and did as she said cooking the meat in a seperate pan before adding it and some cleaned vegetables into it. Just as he finished the door burst open and a bundle energy named Inojin rushed in yelling to let his mother know he was home followed by his grandparents.

Naruto was suddenly tackled by a hyper Inojin. "Uncle Naruto!" Yelled the young boy excited that he was there before smelling the air. "What's to eat? Where's Kaa-san?" He said excited.

Naruto grinned before fixing the young one a bowl of the meat and vegetable induced ramen. (Ramen buddy. Eat as much as you like and your mother is out with some of her girl friends.) Said Naruto before a chill ran down his spine as the room filled with killing intent. Naruto looked back to see Inoichii staring at him with hate in his eyes.

(Um hello Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka. Nice day isn't it heh.) Said Naruto while Ino's mother smiled at him and Inoichii launched himself at him causing Naruto to jump out the window and make a run for it. Quickly Inoichii chased after him set on killing him. Meanwhile Ino's mother shook her head and looked after Inojin who was devouring the ramen.

Ino just arriving back home saw Naruto bolt out of the window and running while her father chased after him. She looked on a bit in shock feeling the killing intent directed at Naruto before she sighed. **(Figures, My father has always been protective of me. Better stop him before he gets to Naruto. Here i was hoping to come home and spend some time with Naruto-kun talking maybe some cuddling and definitely making out. Along with playing with Ino-jin when he gets home. Instead i have to stop my father from killing him, ugh.)** She thought before taking off after them.

 **7 hours later**

Naruto found himself cornered by Ino. While her father chased after him. She looked at him worry evident on her face as her father had managed to do some damage to him. She healed him as much as she could before her father found them in the alley where she cornered him. Naruto may have been one of the strongest konuichii but he could tell there was no stopping an enraged father. He looked on nervous that Inoichii just might try to castrate him for being with Ino. He may be stronger but hurting her father probably wouldn't go over well with Ino. He looked at her not expecting to see unbridled anger almost rage in her sky-blue eyes directed at her father.

It was true though she was absolutely outraged that her father wanted to destroy the man who had brought love and happiness back to her. She fell hard for Naruto and intended on keeping him. She was not about to stand for anyone trying to drive him away from her or injure him. Even if it meant standing up to or fighting her father.

(Otousan back off right now. I will not let you harm Naruto. Even if i have to fight you. Besides shouldn't you be happy for me. Happy that i've finally found a man who loves me. Happy that he's filling the massive hole in my heart. Isn't that what you've always wanted, for me to be happy?) Asked Ino staring down her father.

Inoichii halted midstep surprised that Ino had brought all that up and stood up for Naruto. He sighed. **[She's right, I have always wanted to see my little girl happy. Though i wouldn't have expected she would be happy with Naruto. I guess after what happened with that fool Sai i'm just being too protective. But what kind of father would i be if i didn't try to keep her from getting hurt. Even if it caused her to hate me. If i continue attacking she'll likely hate me but if i don't Naruto may turn out just like Sai and leave her heartbroken again.]** Thought Inoichii as he thought about things still seeing his daughter ready to protect her man from anyone, even him.

Ino and Naruto watched him waiting for him to make a move. They let out breaths of relief as Inoichii nodded at his daughter indicating he accepted her decision and left quickly. Ino felt arms wrap around her as she turned and buried her face into his chest. Listening to the beating of Naruto's heart. It calmed her a bit. Finally she looked up at him but with a sad look in her eyes. Naruto could tell it was because her father still didn't like her decision of who to be with. He kissed her softly which she responded to kissing back only stopping when air ran out.

(Naruto-kun let's go home. I need to stitch some of those wounds and fix us and Inojin dinner. If he's not in bed already. Since Otousan was after you than Kaasan was no doubt looking after Inojin. I'm also looking forward to a bit of us time as well.) She said the last part with a suggestive wink. Causing Naruto to pick her up bridal style and take off towards her place arriving in minutes instead of the hour it would normally take to walk from the Kanoha markets. Ino laughed the entire time as she felt like a bride again being carried like that.

(Hehe ok Naruto-kun put me down we're here.) Said Ino still laughing before they went inside. When they were inside she made sure to swing her hips to see if she could get a rise out of him. She smirked when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye seeing his eyes glued to her butt. Even in front of her mother who shook her head remembering being her age. She grinned when she heard a sudden surprised squeal from her daughter when she saw Naruto smack her daughters ass.

 **"Teasing him like that she definitely asked for it. Sai never treated her like that. Loving romantic or being somewhat naughty. I'm can tell Naruto's a keeper. He'll won't leave her unless he dies and if how they're acting towards eachother already is anything to go by. Inojin may have a baby brother or sister soon."** She thought before she addressed them.

"Ok you two settle down. I think it's time you guys ate. Dinners ready and Inojin is already fed and asleep. He'll be happy to know both of you are here in the morning. He's always so excited about being around you Naruto. I'm going to head home. Oh and Naruto." She said getting his attention.

"You had better take care of Ino and Inojin or you won't live to regret it. You can hide anywhere and i will find you. Do you understand me?" She asked seeing his eyes widen in fear and nod quickly before she smiled another too sweet smile that promised pain.

"Honey i'm going to head home now. You two take care now." She said Before hugging her daughter and Naruto. Whispering her promise of pain into his ear. Before she left.

(Bye Kaasan tell Otousan i love him.) Said Ino as her mother left and she pulled Naruto over to the stove and they got there food and ate it. She smiled before she started to yawn.

 **(I'm getting tired and no wonder. We'll both get a shower and then bed. But i'm still going to tease him. It's way to fun to stop. He'll jump me sooner or later if i keep it up but it'll be when i want him to hehe.)** Ino said to herself as they both ascended to their bedroom. Ino sighed as they entered she steeled her nerves. She had never had the chance to tease someone who actually took the time to admire her.

Naruto walked up behind her before he kissed her lovingly and she put her arms around his neck engaging in said kiss. Slowly she snuck a hand down to her top and unbuttoned it and let it slide off before she broke the kiss and posed for him. She undid her bra and let the straps slide ever so slowly off her shoulders as she held it in place. She smirked seeing him with his mouth gapeing, face red, nose bleed and tent in his pants.

(That's all you get sweetheart. Now go get a shower we both need one.) Said Ino as Naruto grumbled out the word "Tease" before he left to the other bathroom bringing a change of clothes with him. Ino just giggled lightly. She was happy that she could get him really going easily. She slowly removed her hand and took off her bra and picked up her shirt before sighing. She felt alot of wetness in between her legs from just seeing the tent in his pants. She had a feeling that they'd both have to relieve themselves. Which she did the second she got into the shower. She already wanted Naruto inside her but they weren't ready yet.

 **(I'm just glad he's here. At least he can tease me as well. I know he'll stay unlike someone else. Inojin will finally have a father again and hopefully we'll be happy. I know he'll make a great Hokage.)** Thought Ino as she dressed and lay down on her bed before being joined by a shirtless Naruto. She instantly rolled ontop of his chest and laid there smiling lovingly at him while he ran his hand across her cheek. She sighed happily before she fell asleep dreaming of a future with him as he followed soon after.

 **It's done finally. Took awhile. I know some may wonder if any of the women will betray Naruto. They won't none of them are like that. Anyway let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon and Naruto journeys of love pain and survival.**

Chapter 3

 **I own the OCs. This chapter might get a bit gory in a couple spots. For the pokemon's speech i'll be using human speech for them since some of them aren't talking at humans yet. Also I see that a lot of people see Anko as a for lack of a better term a slut. She's not. I believe she's a hurt young woman looking for love and happiness in all the wrong places. Seems to be the story for many women in our society today as well. Tayuya though never stood a chance. Naruto could give her everything but she never got the chance even though out of all of them she deserves it even Anko who was the only female that was experimented on who didn't die that I know of. With Naruto she still does. She should be brought back to life and Hinata should share Naruto with her.**

At night it was calm and quiet for once in the Cerulean City gym. Five people along with pokemon slept peacefully. In a specific room with the door locked two people slept together. Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were cuddled up in her bed. It had been a long time coming. The two were finally together after many years of waiting. Far too many for either of them. Both knew the probability of their relationship lasting was excellent which was fine with them. Though as she slept Ash stirred.

Ash slowly awoke from a nightmare with a rather dry throat and dried tears. He had been back to that day and this time he actually made it out of the house with Misty before she breathed her last breath and bled out in his arms. For Ash the thought of Misty dying was too much to bear so he tried to put it out of his mind.

He looked to see where he was and seeing the sleeping redhead smiled. For once in his life he finally felt complete. This young redheaded woman was at one time like a sister than she became his best friend and though she still is she is so much more now. He kissed her neck smiling when she giggled in her sleep. Apparently it tickled. Feeling another urge he unwrapped his arms from around her stomach slowly so he didn't wake her and slipped off the bed heading for the door. He was almost to the door when he heard a pained whimper come from her. He turned and headed back to her.

"Ash please don't leave me." She whispered in her sleep as her face became distressed. Ash gently carressed her face. This caused her to smile as she leaned into his touch.

'I'm just going down the hall Mist i promise i'll be right back.' Ash whispered to Misty's sleeping form. Her face slowly became peaceful again as she sighed and her body relaxed. Which caused Ash to smile. He was glad that with just his touch and words he could bring her comfort and peace. Slowly he removed his hand and headed out the door closing it on his way out. He headed to the bathroom and the kitchen shortly after.

 **'I'm glad Pikachu and Mewtwo forced me to come here. If thay hadn't i wouldn't have come back. I was so sure she had moved on i just couldn't bring myself to see her again espeacially if she was with someone else even if she was happy with them. It doesn't matter now though. I'm here now and we're together. Truth be told i'm happier than i have ever been. I just hope what we have will last for eternity and beyond. I've no doubt that she feels the same. Hmm i think i'll fix her breakfast if i get up before she does.'** Thought Ash as he rummaged through the fridge pulling out a couple items. He proceeded to make a sandwich from it. As he sat to eat a scream that was so loud it shattered the gyms windows and echoed throughout the city along with waking most of it's residents came from the gym.

Ash recognized it immediately. He'd heard that scream only once before ten years ago. 'Misty' Ash said to himself dropping the sandwich as he rushed to her room using his aura to increase his speed. He broke open the door the second he got to the room and rushed in. Misty's screams of terror continued as she flailed around before he jumped onto the bed and tried to wake her up.

'Misty wakeup! Come on wakeup it's just a dream!' Yelled Ash as her sisters and pikachu ran in and tried to help wake her. (What's going on Ash!?) Yelled her sisters as they shook Misty trying to wake her.

Ash grunted a few times from blows from Misty. 'I don't know. I left for a couple minutes and then she started screaming. Damnit help me. Girls go get a bucket of water! I'll keep trying to wake her up.' Yelled Ash as Misty's screams turned to a mix of terror and pain. Ash tried to hold her down and wake her so she didn't hurt herself or anyone else.

 **Misty's Nightmare**

Misty was back at Ash's place the day everything happened. Her heart was breaking all over again. It was her turn again to speak. She still told Ash how she felt and was fighting against the men and pokemon who held her down trying to give Ash time to run. Like always she knew he wouldn't run ever.

"Ash please run! They're going to kill you!" She screamed as she hit Gary in the face breaking his nose. She was tackled by a number of men and pokemon as Ash fought to get to her. She kicked and punched the pokemon and men before her arms and legs were held down. She saw Ash keep fighting trying to break free of the men and pokemon who held him and then she felt the two blades slice into her and the agony she felt when they cut her open and stabbed her all over.

Her screams had gotten Ash's attention as he used his fist to knock out one of the pokemon. The horror in his eyes was replaced by urgency as he knocked the two men off her and picked her up trying to run with her. His expression changed to pain as things didn't happen like they had before. She saw the Scyther put it claws through him again as he carried her. She dropped to the floor again. However she was still completely awake this time.

This time the legendaries didn't show up. Gary and Ritchie grabbed Ash and held him in front of her as he kept fighting. Slowly they started to cut into him with their knives. They started slashing at him cutting him all across the chest and stomach. She saw them then hold him down and deliver the most cruel cut of all. They castrated Ash in front of her and all the woman. His screams of absolute agony echoed throughout the house. Tears fell faster from her eyes and her sobs wracked her failing body even harder.

Gary and Ritchie then started removing body parts. While Ritchies Charizard burned his skin and his intestines. She screamed as blood showered her face. She felt someone rip her pants off and and force her legs apart and begin raping her while she was forced to watch Ash be tortured and finally die when they ripped out his heart. She screamed out Ash's name wishing it was all just a nightmare. They then dropped Ash's body to the floor and stabbed his still beating heart. Slowly she heard something in her head yelling out her name. It was getting louder as well. But it didn't help end her pain or take away the horrifying sight in front of her. It wouldn't bring her Ash back.

 **Back in the real world.**

'Hurry up with that water!' Yelled Ash as Daisy ran back with the bucket of ice water. 'Ok dump it on me and Misty!' Ash said as he lay a screaming, crying and flailing Misty on the floor while takeing a hard punch from the redhead that nearly broke his nose. Daisy dumped the freezing water onto both of them causing Ash to shiver and waking Misty as she coughed up some that had gone down her windpipe. 'Misty.' He said as she coughed.

{Cough, cough} "What {cough} what happened?" she asked through labored breaths before looking at her sisters mostly Daisy with the bucket in hand. She was going to yell but she felt arms around her. Strong arms that held her in their loving embrace. She looked up into loving and worried chocolate brown eyes.

"Ash?" she asked in absolute shock. Seeing him nod tears filled her eyes again. She launched herself into him again knocking him onto his back where she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She was afraid it was another dream and he would disappear when she wokeup. It wouldn't be the first time either. **"Arceus please let this be real."** She thought as she felt his arms tighten around her.

'Yea Mist it's me. I'm here.' Said Ash before he put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head and kissed her which she quickly responded to by kissing him back before she buried her face into his neck and sobs wracked her body again. **'That must have been one hell of a nightmare. By how tightly she's holding me she's afraid i'll either leave or disappear on her...again. I'm not going anywhere this time unless she's with me. I've let her become miserable for ten years and there's no way to change it. But i'll do whatever i can to make it up to her.'** Thought Ash as he sat up and lay his chin on her head.

'I'm not going anywhere Mist i promise.' He said before she snuggled into him nodding. Ash looked at her sisters seeing guilty looks on their faces. He guessed this has been happening for a long time.

'Daisy Lilly Violet how long has this been going on?' He asked seeing the sad looks in their eyes.

{The day after Arceus took you from us to supposedly keep you safe. She wouldn't sleep at all for almost a week and we had to have her sedated after that. She wouldn't eat or sleep and well she'd begin screaming whenever another male came near her. Almost loosing you nearly killed her. She only calmed down a little when she received that letter from you. Still I wish he had just left you with us. But we understand his reasons.} Said Violet as a sad and pained look came across his face.

'I see. Help her get changed i'll go dry myself off and we'll talk about this in the morning.' said Ash though when he tried to get Misty off of him she refused to let go. He tried again but to no avail. Her iron grip held fast. He sighed and stopped his struggling.

'Ok nevermind looks like I we won't be changing. Alright then seeing as i can't get up it looks like we're staying here. We'll see you in the morning girls.' he said as he reached for a pillow and blanket and lay down putting his head on the pillow. While her sisters left Misty slowly stopped sobbing and it turned to light sniffles and a couple minutes later ultra light snores. Ash was running hand through her hair finally glad she went back to sleep. **'I hope she doesn't have anymore nightmares. She's been through far too much to be forced to deal with that over and over again.'** Thought Ash as he to fell asleep again.

Meawhile there had been a loud banging on the gym door. Which Daisy went to open. She wasn't surprised to see Officer Jenny outside along with a number of other cops. She sighed hopeing this wouldn't take long. (Hey Jenny long time no see. How've you been?) Said Daisy getting an irritated look from the other woman.

-Hello Daisy care to explain why me and the entire city were just woken up by a super sonic scream from your sister. This is what the 20th time in the last six months but those were the most horrible screams i've ever heard. From her or anyone else. It doesn't even compare to the other times.- said Jenny obviously annoyed even though she completely understood. Her mother had explained it to her a bit about what happened and she knew Misty couldn't control her dreams or nightmares. She knew that something like that would haunt anyone.

(It was another of Misty's nightmares. Probably the worst one she's ever had. We're hoping they'll stop soon. We finally got her someone to help her. She's actually with him right now.) Said Daisy with a wide smile.

-Really she finally accepted help and from a man? Hell even let a man near her? Mind if i see her. We really need to talk about this.- said Jenny wanting to make sure everything was fine besides her nightmares.

(Um that might not be a good idea. I mean she's asleep again and Ash is with her. She probably won't like being awoken again. I doubt Pikachu would appreciate it either considering he's sleeping right next to them.) said Daisy with a bored tone. Not noticing Jenny's eyes light up a little.

-Ash? Ash Ketchum is back? That would explain why she finally accepted help. Didn't think it'd be him though. So let's go see them. I want to make sure it's him.- Said well more like ordered Jenny getting an exasperated sigh from Daisy before she let her in.

(This way, try not to make too much noise. It was hard enough for Ash to get her back to sleep. Although i'm not surprised she fell back asleep soo quickly. She's already changed back to her old self a little bit now that he's back.) said Daisy with a smirk knowing the position those two were in. Her sisters had already gone back to bed when she went to answer the door.

Daisy slowly opened the door to Misty's room where she and Jenny entered. Jenny turned on her flashlight as they walked around a bit and saw the two with pokemon sleeping together. Both women had to cover their mouths to keep from giggling out loud. The way Ash and Misty were bundled together. Espeacially Misty with her head on his chest a content smile on her face. The same smile was on Ash's face. Though little sparks coming from a certain Pikachu who was irritated by being awoken again caused the women to make a quick and quiet exit.

=Piii.= said Pikachu before laying back down and sleeping again. The women were lucky he didn't just shock them when they disturbed him.

 **-He's really back hmm. My mom is going to be soo excited when i tell her about this. Knowing her and her big mouth and how she talks about him with his mother it'll be known all over Kanto in a few hours. Hehe he might just get smothered to death by his mothers love when she finds out he's come back. -** Thought Jenny as she and Daisy discussed a few things mostly about Misty and Ash's presence in her life.

After a while Jenny bid her goodbye before walking out the door. Daisy sighed. (Well that was interesting hopefully she won't need to come back for Mistys' screams. Who knows either way i'm going to bed. The things i do for my sisters.) she said before hitting the sheets.

 **Hours later 12:30 P.M.**

Bright green eyes fluttered open as Misty awoke she stretched a bit before looking up into the face of the only man she's ever loved. She grinned and slowly moved herself up before giving him a gentle kiss which he retuned while in his sleep. As she regained the feeling in her body she sat up slowly stretching her arms feeling some of her joints popping. She traced the z shaped birthmarks on his face then down his lean and muscular jaw. As she straddled him admiring she his toned naked upper body. This was something she had dreamed of for many years. To wake up with Ash in her arms. She wriggled a little in his embrace in an effort to move she felt something poking her from behind she blushed already knowing what it could be.

She looked behind her and her face immediately turned the shade of a red giant star. She stared at his boxer clad morning wood too embarressed to do anything or think. A couple seconds later she stood quickly and bolted out of the room into the bathroom. Her sisters who were talking about something noticed. They looked to Violet who was already up and headed to Misty's room. Her grin caused them to shake their heads as they followed curious as to what she was up to this time.

Slowly Violet poked her head inside the room looking around and noticing Ash. She admired his upper body before her eyes landed on his crotch and smiled as she thought of the perfect prank before looking at her sisters with a lecherous grin. She motioned them over causing her sisters to just roll their eyes. This was going to be insane or something they thought.

{Ok girls i've got an idea for a little prank to play on Ash and Misty. Well mostly Misty hehe. Ash seems to have morning wood but it's covered. So we're going to do something about that.} said Violet seeing her sisters faces turn red. This only caused her grin to widen. {Ok follow my lead. We need to do this fast before Misty comes out of the bathroom. No doubt that she'll rip our heads off if we get caught.} said Violet as they nodded knowing they couldn't get out of this plan and followed her in being very quiet.

When they got inside all of their faces turned redder than a tomato. They quickly snuck over to the mattress and positioned themselves around Ash. Violet was grinning widely getting quiet sighs of exasperation from her sisters.

{Ok girls grab the middle of his boxers and pull them up a bit.} she said getting nods from them as they did so with embarressed looks. Violet then worked to undo his boxers and let his member out. When it finally popped out they all admired his length for a bit then her and her sisters made a quick exit. Getting back to their seats just as Misty came out and walked back into her room. All with hidden grins on their faces as they waited.

Misty opened the door to her room and walked in. She sighed her clothes hadn't exactly dried right and had shrunk a little. She then looked at Ash's sleeping face her brain not registering his bare morning wood as she admired his features.

 **(I finally have everything well almost everything i've ever wanted. But the other part can come later. I'm just happy he's here and nothing like how he was in my nightmares. I hope he will like what he sees when we make love one day. I don't know what he'll think of the scars besides the fact that he'll want to break some necks. People have called me insane for waiting so long but it doesn't matter. I always held out that hope that he'd come back for me one day. I wonder...)**

Misty's train of thought suddenly stopped when she finally noticed his exposed member. Her eyes widened. She felt her entire body heat up and her blush intensify a thousand fold and experience a good deal of heat shoot down to her body. Her lower region reacted whether she wanted it to or not as she studied it a bit. After a few seconds she managed to tear her eyes away. She quickly gathered some clean clothes and kissed him before she went to cool off in the shower. Running as fast as she could so she wasn't seen in such an embarressing state. She missed the grins on her sisters faces and their perverted giggling as she quickly locked the bathroom door sighing as she sank down against it. She considered what she had just seen as she looked down at her body noticing how her pants and panties were most likely ruined now considering how heated she had just gotten.

(I just had to see that. Not the first time i've had thoughts like this. Or imagined what he might look like naked. I guess actually seeing him like that just made my body lose control. Hard to believe i almost had an orgasm just looking at his mostly nude body and imagining him on top of me. Ok i'm going to get cleaned up and changed and call May she'll be ecstatic to know about Ash.) She said to herself as she peeled off her clothes and jumped into the shower where she proceeded to relieve herself as quietly as possible and wash.

 **Meanwhile with her sisters.**

{Wow I didn't know the effects would be that quick. That worked even better than i'd planned.} said Violet with a massive grin. Her sisters agreeing with her. (I didn't know she could run that fast. She looked like a blur of red hair and clothes. Judgeing from the sounds coming from the bathroom she is trying to quietly relieve herself and failing miserably.) said Lily with some perverted giggles.

{Soo girls what's going to happen if Ash suddenly wakes up and hears her? Think he'll break down the door thinking she's in pain and see her naked and lose control or is he just going to sleep through it?} Asked Daisy.

{Knowing Ash he'll probably sleep through it. He's a heavy sleeper. I heard when they were travelling together sometimes the only thing that would wake him is the smell of food. From what Misty said about his eating habits it's a miracle he's not as big as a house. His mother always prepared a massive feast for him when he got home.} said Violet laughing a bit at how he could put down soo much and never get fat. There was a long pause before Lily piped up again.

{Violet i've noticed you and Misty talking to Ash's mom alot. As well as Misty calling and receiving calls from a good number of women. I know there's more to Ash being back then just Misty getting better. Care to explain why that is.} Said Lily curiously. She grinned seeing Violet turn a little pink.

{Umm.. well.. you see. How do i put this into simpler terms. Well me and Misty kinda came to an agreement.} seeing her sisters interests peaked even more now she continued. {We well since we both have fallen for him we agreed to share him. I learned about the other women later. Let's just say there's quite a few. Of course neither me or the other women are allowed to make a move on him before he as they say claims Misty. What i'm saying is pretty much we're building him a harem of women who're in love with him.} Said Violet seeing them looking towards Misty's room with disdain.

{Girls Ash doesn't know about any of this. So don't judge him. He'll probably freak as soon as we tell him.} she said watching her sisters exchange looks. (Just how many women are their in this group of yours and Misty's?) asked Daisy with a raised eyebrow. Her other sister Lily looked on with a great deal of interest.

{There's quite a few. Let's see, besides myself and Misty there's the girls Ash has travelled with along with some of their mothers, Ash's own mother, Cynthia the Sinnoh champion, and a few others who's names i don't know. Oh and that one girl Salon maiden Anabel.} She said seeing the surprised looks on Daisy and Lilys faces. (That's alot of women. How is that even going to work?) Asked Daisy skeptically. Lily almost looked giddy with how curious she was getting. Daisy simply rolled her eyes.

 **{I have no idea how to explain it so it'll make sense. Hmm.}** Thought Violet. Lily's excited look and Daisy's skeptical look bugged her. **{Hmm ok i got it. Simple is the best way to go.}**

{It's kinda like this. We've all been getting to know eachother over the years and we've grown close. Almost as close as we are as sisters. So we're hoping that will help prevent arguments and potential fights between jealous women. Ash is a wild card though. It all depends on if he's willing to accept all of us and know he's not betraying Misty's trust. She'll have to be the one who convinces him. He's so stubborn that she's probably the only one he'll listen to.} She said getting mixed reactions from her sisters. Mosty Daisy huffing and rolling her eyes. The look on Lily's face was unreadable for the moment.

(Sis as much as i want to support you and Misty... This idea of yours has a very high chance of failure and everyone getting their hearts broken. While i know Ash won't leave Misty and vice-versa they'll still both be hurt.) Daisy watched her sister nod obviously she'd consider that.

{Yea Daisy i know the chances of failure are high so do Misty and the others. But we're all willing to take that chance and hope it works out... Lily is their something on your mind? You're acting a bit odd.} asked Violet. Her sister was acting like she was about to jump out of her seat and go after a guy she liked even though their weren't any that she'd been attracted to in the city lately.

[Hmm? Oh nothing. Just thinking that your idea could work and that i wouldn't be oppossed to being part of a harem if it's for the right guy. Has to be the right guy though. A good guy like Ash. He's handsome true but i'm not really attracted to him.] Said Lily before Daisy looked at her like she was insane and smacked her upside the head.

[Owww Daisy what was that for?] Asked Lily seeing her other sister Violet snickering. She rubbed the side of her now hurting head. (That was for wanting to be in a harem in the first place. I mean come on. You're still with Gary i know he's garbage but still he's your boyfriend.) Said Daisy starting to wonder if her sister was crazy.

[You're joking right? I left Gary last year after we finally found out that he was much more involved in attacking Misty and Ash than he said ok. I didn't know he attempted to kill her until Violet let some more of what she'd learned be known. The reason he keeps coming around i think is to get me back. Of course he doesn't stay around. Misty's Gyrados makes sure of that. I think he almost ate him last time. Besides i know he's cheated on me with at least twelve other women. You left Tracey after you found out his scyther nearly killed Ash. He hasn't been here in years.] said Lily with a little anger in her voice.

(Yea i left him when he admitted what he'd done. Espeacially when he'd allowed some of his pokemon to hold Misty down when Ritchie and Gary tried to kill her. All the love i had for him died the very second i found out. Ritchie has been in prison this whole time and Gary the little rat used his and his grandfathers influence to get cleared on all charges. It's so frustrating.) Said Daisy as she and Lily started to get steamed over the thoughts of the men they used to love. They were all broken out of their thoughts when Misty walked out of the bathroom and towards the pool area. They watched her go noticing her smile and how she seemed to have a skip to her step. That instantly cheered them up.

{I haven't seen her act like that in a very long time. I guess she finished her business and feels better. Also she's happy with Ash here. Honestly Arceus kept him away from us for far too long. Espeacially for Misty, i didn't think she'd ever be happy again. She was when she had learned she could still have children but other than that i wasn't sure.} said Violet getting nods from her sisters as Misty disappeared through the door.

{I'm not sure if you girls know but when Misty found out that Serena had kissed Ash on the lips she was incredibly upset. He hadn't kissed her back but still it nearly tore her heart out. However i know she always held out hope that he loved her as well and would come back for her. In the end she found out he did even though it nearly cost her her life. Honestly i'm not surprised she waited this long. Misty like Ash is incredibly stubborn and she would probably have waited till the day she died.} said Violet as she watched her sisters shake their heads. Before they started discussing other topics. Violet knew they'd get back to the topic of Ash and Misty whenever he got up and awkwardness set in from their prank.

[Oh girls, soo when do you think Ash is going to ask Misty to marry him?] Asked Lily getting grins from her sisters.

(Probably not anytime soon. Even though she'd be ecstatic about it if he did. I get the feeling they wouldn't leave her room for many many days and we'd be needing ear plugs if we ever wanted any sleep. But it's still too early for marriage and they both know it. It's been ten years and he just got back and they haven't even been out on their first date. Though I expect that to be remedied soon. I can tell he's not nearly as dense as he used to be. Still I can only imagine what the look on her face would be.) Said Daisy with a smile. Somewhat envious of her little sister. She'd found her man the second she fished him out of that river.

 **With Misty at the phone.**

Misty walked into the pool/ battling room mostly ignoring her sisters gossip. She knew they were talking about her and Ash but she missed most of it. Not that she cared at the moment. She kept her mind clear of the incident this morning lest she need to take another cold shower. She noticed her pokemon were looking at her in a way they hadn't since she came home 10 years ago. She smiled at them seeing her cheered up obviously had a positive effect on them even Golduck noticed despite acting clueless as ever.

She sat in front of the video phone and dialed Mays number. As the phone rang she thought about the 10 years she'd spent without Ash. How miserable she'd been and all those nightmares and phantom pains. Now that he was back in her life and even better in her arms she hoped the good times would last and they'd stay together even when things got incredibly difficult. Her heartbeat shot up and she smiled when the thought of her and Ash having a blue/green eyed child with jet black hair or a red haired brown eyed child crossed her mind. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when a face appeared on the screen. Well it wasn't just a face more like the whole person who often made Misty extremely jealous of her assets.

 **Home of May and Caroline Maple**

When May Maple awoke that morning she wasn't expecting to get a rather special call from Misty. She had just went on about her normal routine which she changed up ever so often so it didn't get dull. She ran about her morning doing the usual including a hot shower. She often took two showers at the beginning and end of the day. She was in the process of fixing her hair into her old style when the video phone rang. She picked it up seeing Misty smiling but that was quickly replaced with an annoyed look and Misty covering her eyes.

{Hey May... Oh my god May put some clothes on! I didn't call to see all that!} She yelled at the brunette who grinned at her then disappeared and came back a minute later in a bra and panties.

"Aww but Misty i thought you liked seeing me walking around in my birthday suit. Since i seem to always be naked when you call." Teased May seeing the redhead getting flustered. She knew Misty had no interest in women. She also knew Misty was very jealous of her natural assets. Soo it was always fun to tease her and she made sure she was nude when Misty called just so she could get such a reaction. It was also one of the main reasons she got caller ID. The only reason she hadn't stopped was because it still hadn't gotten old for her. Of course for May the only time she was nude was in her room. She was saving the view and everything else for someone speacial.

Misty audibly growled at May's victorious grin. She had gotten to her again. She'd get her back for all those years of teasing very soon. May crossed her legs and waited for Misty to calm down. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Soo Misty what's going on? Since you claim you didn't call me to see me naked then why did you call? Friendly chat, news, talk about when Ash is coming back or about when we met in Hoenn, or maybe how you are the one who Ash is going to claim first?" May said the last part with a bit of venom in her voice. She was extremely jealous of not being the one who Ash would be with first.

 **"Why did we agree that she'd be the one who gets him first? I have no idea. Hmm, now that I think about it. It was probably to prevent a small war from starting among the women knowing that neither me, Misty nor any of the others would budge. In the end it all came down to who he met first and that was Misty. I really need to let it go. I'll have him myself eventually."** Thought May annoyed with her own thoughts. However she saw a calm but almost sad look on the redheads face. She wondered what was up.

 **In the Kanto forest same time.**

The two Gardevoirs and their little Kirlia were resting under some trees. The two Gardevoirs were smiling as they watched their little one run around picking up small and medium sized objects up with psychic and throwing them around and occasionally chaseing around bug pokemon. The Kirlia chanted out her name as she danced around a tree. Their encounter with the humans the day before had caused them to take Kirlia deeper into the forest farther away from humans. Though both were rather troubled by Kirlias lack of fear of people. They communicated with eachother through telepathy so Kirlia didn't know what they were saying as she hadn't learned how to intrude and listen in on conversations yet they hoped.

 _ **(She looks soo cute and sweet out there playing around. Hard to beleive she's grown so much over the years. She's 16 and getting alot better at using her psychic abilities. I have no doubt she'll become a beautiful Gardevoir soon or a fierce Gallade. I would prefer Gardevoir though. Less chance she'll become arrogant. Funny how we named her Jackie. I have no idea why. Guess it sounded good back then.)**_ said One Gardevoir in a soothing feminine voice obviously Kirlia's mother.

 _ **{Yea she is. She's become an amazing Kirlia and she'll become a powerful and beautiful Gardevoir. She'll make a great mother as well. Considering how we raised her. She still needs to growup a bit more and start running from humans not just want to play or socialize with them. Remember when we sent that group with the talking Meowth flying into the distance when they tried to capture all of us?}**_ Said the other Gardevoir in a male voice. As their Daughter picked up a large boulder with psychic and tossed it into the forest where they heard a hard thump before she picked up another one.

 _ **(Yea i remember them but some humans are good. It's just hard to tell sometimes even for us who can sense emotions and read minds. Hon i met one who was different once. He was just a short little trainer with a Pikachu but alot of courage and guts though he was dense as hell. He did try to catch me but was too distracted by this redheaded girl who was yelling at him. Hehe I remember sensing their feelings towards one another even when they argued. Those two were in love with eachother even at the tender ages of 10 and 11 though both hadn't really been old enough to realize it. It's been many years I wonder if they ever got together.)**_ She said causing both of them to laugh out loud which made Kirlia look at them like they were crazy before she went back to tossing rocks and boulders. A couple moments later she saw the two share a kiss. Jackie was watching them and grimaced. Obviously grossed out by her parents kissing before using psychic again and tossing another boulder. She enjoyed this kind of practice. Of course she was glad she had taught herself how to use telepathy and mind reading. She had plenty of time after all. She decided to throw her parents for a loop with a statement that she knew they might freak over which would make her inwardly laugh even though she was completely serious.

"Kirlia Kir Lia irlia Kir Kir." She said trying not to laugh by the looks on her parents faces. Her parents tried to wrap their minds around what she just said. Before a translated WHAT! echoed throughout the forest. Kirlia was doing everything she could to not fall over laughing. Seeing her parents starting to freak out was hilarious.

{What do you mean by what if you fall in love with a human?!} Her father yelled clearly not understanding why she would even consider it. {Do you have any idea how just well wrong that is?! It would never work humans can't and won't love a pokemon it's forbidden even among their species! I...} Her fathers rant was cut short when a small boulder covered in psychic energy courtesy of her mother came and smacked him in the head knocking him out. Making Jackie just burst out laughing.

Her mother simply sighed. (Idiot.) she said quite plainly as she stared at her mate. Her stare hardened when she looked at their daughter who immediately stopped laughing. Apparently it was now time to be serious something she really didn't enjoy being unless she found a love interest. She almost shrunk back in fear when her mother approached and towered over her. Her eyes unreadable but the anger in her was easily felt.

Seeing her intimidation tactic working her mother proceeded to question their daughter. She was very concerned about this idea their daughter had. Especially considering how some humans were very cruel even to eachother but especially to pokemon like them. (Jackie do you know the possible consequences even considering falling for a human could have. You may be shunned and hated among other pokemon especially the males of our species. You may never find a mate if a human that you're interested in rejects you or just uses you for his entertainment. You know they can be incredibly cruel by choice unlike some species who don't know any better. It's also forbidden in their society and laws for a human to be anything more than a friend to their pokemon. The same goes for us.) Said her mother in a very serious tone wanting to figure out just what was going on with her daughter.

Jackie looked at her very confused as to why it was soo frowned upon among humans and pokemon. Personally she didn't see why it would be.

"Mama I don't see why it's soo forbidden. I know about human cruelty. We've seen it first hand with that bunch that had big red R's on their shirts. But they're not all like that. You said so yourself when you were communicating with papa not knowing I could hear the whole conversation. I know you hadn't taught me about mind reading yet but it doesn't matter now. You know as well as I do that if you fall in love with someone, human or pokemon that loves you as well you should go for it. Lest you lose them. It shouldn't matter about what laws say or others think. I know the right male is out there for me. I just have to keep my eyes open. I won't care if he is human i'll love him all the same as long as he feels the same. You know i'll be able to tell. I know you had considered the same thing at my age. But decided to not give one a chance because of that um... team what's their face because of how cruel they were to any pokemon or human."

Her mother simply gawked at their child. **(She taught herself? We** **were going to teach her about how to properly use telepathy after she turned 18 along with mind reading. The ability to feel another creatures feelings is natural so that doesn't surprise me. She knows I once wished to be with a human and about team rocket. Everything she said about love was true as well. I could only guess at what else she knows. Not everything of course.)** She thought as she let out a deep sigh. Before embracing their child wishing she wasn't growing up soo fast.

(How did you get soo wise Jackie? We hadn't thought you'd be ready for everything this early. You must have went through our memories as well and learned a great many things. Though you still don't have the necessary experience for it all. You will make mistakes and fall or think you can't go on but you will be able to. Know both we or your future mate will be there to help you up to continue on life's path. If you fall in love with a human i'll support you. Your father will come to accept it and support you as well. I know it.) Gardevoir said as Kirlia had tears welling up in her eyes.

Kirlia smiled and snuggled into her mothers embrace. "Thank you mom I promise I won't let you or dad down. I just hope it is a human who falls for me. It'd wonderful to feel his hand caressing my face. His strong arms around me. His manly lips on mine. Hmm hehe I wonder what he'll look like." Said Kirlia as she closed her eyes and imagined being in the arms of a handsome human male. This caused her mother to sigh and then chuckle a bit.

(Oh young one. What are we going to do with you.) She then remembered something important she needed to tell her. (Jackie there's something else you must know about when you fall in love with a human.) Said her mother getting Jackie's undivided attention. (After you hopefully evolve into a gardevoir and if or when you fall in love with a human your body undergoes some drastic changes that you must be ready for. Your body will change becoming more feminine with more human characteristics and features. You will grow to at most 3-6 inches shorter than said human. Also your legs will stay slim but they will be thicker and like a typical average human female and longer and more defined. Next the dresses and vests that make up parts of our body will become removable like human clothes. Your upper body and torso will change as well.) Said Gardevoir seeing her daughters ruby red eyes grow wide while her mouth hung open in shock. Her mother smiled before continuing her description.

(Ok next your butt and hips will grow a little bit. Giving you very cute and squeezable bubble butt. Also after this you will find that you develop breasts with nipples. They're used as a way of feeding their young after they're born. Though also used as a way to attract a mate and for your mate to pleasure you more. The two horns will still be in the exact same places except the front one will sometimes be covered by your breasts depending on her big they get. Your body will keep all of your original colors and traits so you'll still be a Gardevoir and you'll look like a regular one to us and everyone else except your potential mate. Also you may have to fend off many female humans and perhaps some pokemon who want him as well. Oh and the most important part is that said pokemon and human can conceive a child when the changes have completed.) She grinned as she sat back a little watching Jackies eyes grow to the size of dinner plates and sport a massive blush on her face.

Her mother let a chuckle as her daughter was speechless for a bit which was unlike her at times like this. Normally she was firing off question after question at her. She spoke soon enough and her question wasn't unexpected. "Mama how do you know all this?"

Her mother grinned and decided to tell all. (Because sweet one i was one of those pokemon who fell for a human. Before you ask it wasn't that Ash guy. It was just a different human who chose me as a ralts to be his starter in a laboratory. I thought we'd always be together till he left me in the forest after smashing my pokeball and didn't come back.) She started to tear up at the depressing memory when she was pulled out of her thoughts as her daughters brain seemed to have short circuited when she said she fell for a human and she fell over with swirls in her eyes. This caused her mother to snicker at her before she woke backup.

Jackie then closed her eyes and started daydreaming again with multiple blushes going across her face causing her mother to outright laugh at her. She hoped her daughter didn't turn into a pervert someday.

Gardevoir sighed hearing a certain someone finally stir behind her. Her mate rubbed his head where the boulder had stuck him before he started to talk again still concerned about his daughter only for his mates finger to be put on his mouth silencing him.

{I..} He was silenced again. {But...} Yet again he was silenced. {I just want to...} He was silenced for a fourth time. (Don't say another word. Let her have hope don't shoot down her dreams. She'll only find out about life when she experiences it herself. We can't keep her safe forever. Eventually she'll go out into the world on her own.) Her mother said before they sat and watched their daughter fidgeting and giggling while daydreaming. Her mate huffed annoyed that she wouldn't let him discourage their daughter from what he thought was an insane idea. Yea his mate had wanted to be with a human one time which had made him almost reconsider choosing her as his mate but eventually let it go. Their daughter definitely had a lot of her mother in her or she undoubtedly wouldn't have considered taking a human as a mate... he hoped.

The mother watched her only child laying there dreaming of being with a human. She felt her emotions radiating from her. Hope, happiness, embarrassment, love and a little lust as well but it disappeared fairly quickly. She knew Jackie wanted both her support and her fathers. She could see how if her father wouldn't support her she would be heartbroken. She also was afraid of being rejected by the one she fell for. She didn't know her mother would have none of that and would mess with said human or pokemons mind and make them love her. If she did get rejected her mother would be there no matter what.

A few minutes later Jackie and her parents heard a rather odd sound and rustling bushes. It sounded similar to when team rocket would use their ballons burner to ascend into the sky. Though it was much quieter. A small black cable with a lens slowly peaked out of the bushes. Examining the area before it focused on them. It slowly extended farther out from the bushes obviously curious as to what kind of creatures they were. The shining sun that reflected off the metal cable put her parents on guard though. However it didn't frighten Jackie in the least. All it did was just stay there and watch them.

The sweet Kirlia known as Jackie simply tilted her head cutely at the object curious as to why it was there and where it came from. She also wanted to see what it was like and see who or what was using it. Her mother and father stepped in front of her determined to protect her from whatever that cable was coming from. It turned a few times before moving in closer and stopping a couple feet from them moving up and down examining them. Before the cable shot back into the bushes. Both Gardevoirs looked at each other then back at the bushes where the cable disappeared into. Kirlia quickly getting in front of her parents and slowly walking over to the bush. Though didn't get far when her parents brought her back to them with telekinesis. Getting a highly irritated look from her. The cable came out again watching them as they pulled their daughter back before it slowly retracted into the bushes and a small machine with thrusters around it floated over the bushes and landed in front of them. The cable with camera looked around a bit before focusing on them again.

As they watched the small machine a small door opened on it's side and another cable came out with what looked like scissors and a pair of tweezers. Jackie's parents were worried now and used psychic to hold the machine in place in case it did something. It soon did. The second cable shot out faster than they could prevent it from moving at Kirlia and snipped off a piece of her hair before retracting taking the hair with it and proceeded to take off. Her parents held the machine in place angry that it dared touch their daughter who added her own telekinesis who was curious rather than angry as to what it wanted her hair for. The machine activated all it's thrusters and a small rocket and slowly started pulling away the cable with the lens still watching them. Though a bright white light appeared behind both Gardevoirs indicating Kirlia was evolving.

She evolved into a Gardevoir and after looking herself over happily for a moment proceeded to use her stronger psychic powers to aid her parents. With her stronger powers they started to pull the machine back to them. Jackie's mother stared right at the lens determined not to let go. Though her powers soon shut off as she grabbed her head as what seemed to be a spike of pure psychic energy from the machine hit her and seemed to plow itself into her head straight to her brain. She screamed in agony but as the pain faded as quickly as it came she saw something. It looked like a vision or memory of whoever was on the other side of the lens.

 **(In her dream)** She sat up on the cold wet ground her family around her. The rain that poured and the flashes of lightning going across the sky seemingly made her surroundings more ominous. They were sitting in the middle of a burned and destroyed forest and surrounded by hundreds of corpses some human and some of unknown origin. This disturbed her greatly as well as seeing her mate and daughter seemingly unaffected by it. To say it scared her was an understatement but she slowly stood and as her curiosity got the better of her she reluctantly looked at the corpses. Some had more than two eyes while others had some kind of insects buzzing around them. Some of the corpses had been literally ripped to pieces and many had holes covering them. She could immediately tell they weren't pokemon. But something else entirely. She sighed as she slowly walked over the bodies making sure not to disturb them. She noticed her family follow her which made her feel a little less frightened.

 **(What happened here? Why is everything dead. Is this a nightmare?)** Thought Jackie's mother as she started stepping on coppery objects that shined when the lightning went across the sky. She bent down and picked a few of them up. It took a moment before she remembered that she'd seen these objects before. **(Wait, shell casings obviously this was a battlefield. The fight must've been very recent some of them are still warm.)** She thought as she heard the tell tale sound of gun fire in the distance. She found herself wanting to be anywhere but here and proceeded to walk the other way, away from the sounds. She could feel some emotions in the distance and a few around her. Mostly agony and anger.

As she sped up a bit something grabbed her foot and nearly made her fall. She turned around and looked at what had grabbed her. She didn't like what she saw. The creature had a missing arm and legs and was filled with a few holes. Blackish blood was slowly pouring from them. It's eyes looking at her with a great deal of malice. She felt death quickly approaching her and her family. The smell of burned and rotting flesh was prevalent as well.

As it looked at her she could see and feel it's rage. She tried harder to get away but it pulled her back. She soon found that most of her powers weren't working either and her family was just starring at her. The creatures claws dug into her leg causing her to bleed as she made to free herself. She heard heavy foot falls a slight whistling sound and the creature suddenly let go. She got up and moved away before looking back at it. The creatures head rolled towards her a little before it settled back down. She saw a blade being pulled out of the mud with the creatures blood on it obviously it had severed the creatures head. She looked up at the large figure in front of her holding the blade. Lightning flashing across the sky as it looked around making before it kneeled down and looked at her laying it's arm on one it's leg. She looked into it's eyes and in an instant could tell there was someone inside all that metal it could possibly be a human or something else. The figures eyes were somewhat intense and had green irises with gold circles around the pupils.

[Yall shouldn't be here. It's not safe for anyone or anything.] said the figure in a deep voice making her flinch and getting her to nod her head. The lightning flashed across the sky showing her the figures massive size it's hand holding the blade like it was made of paper. She was afraid especially without their powers she couldn't get away now. The figure could kill her easily. She watched it look around a little bit before it's gaze stared back at her again. It reached it's hand out and grabbed the mothers head softly before it said one word. [Sleep.] Quickly the world around her faded into darkness. The figures eyes were the last thing she saw as she blacked out.

 **(Back in the real world.)**

The mother Gardevoir awoke with a start and looked around at her surroundings. She sighed seeing the forest and ground as green as the day she'd been born and no bodies anywhere. She looked at her mate and daughter staring at her with worry. She kissed her mate quickly to assure him she was fine and wrapped her daughter in a hug that Jackie struggled in because she couldn't breathe. The mother smiled happy that things were back to normal though the vision worried her greatly. She was especially worried for her daughter. What if something happened to her or if their world was destroyed. She thought back on the vision.

 **(Was i seeing what was to become of our world or was it a battlefield on a far distant world? Considering the fact that i didn't see any pokemon corpses i'm guessing it's a world far from ours. But what was I doing there? Hmm then there's that figure. That massive figure behind the armor that was shaped specifically so a rather large human could perfectly fit in it. It sounded like a human male and those green eyes with gold around the pupils behind that helmet those were the eyes of a human. I know it. I don't know what this vision means. It could be good or bad but one things for sure we need to prepare our daughter for anything. Though in my vision the figure was kind and gentle towards us. I don't know if we could possibly trust him if our paths crossed.)** She thought as she awoke and looked at her daughter and mate who were staring at her. She soothed them to.

(I'm fine you two. Let me up now.) She said as they helped her to her feet. She gave her mate a deep kiss which made their daughter nearly vomit at the sight. She did not want to see that. Upon breaking it her mother admired her daughters newly evolved form. They had been right. Jackie had indeed turned into a beautiful Gardevoir. She wasn't surprised in the least. A thought flashed through her mind. A thought of that large figure but with her daughter beside it and snuggling into it's side. She grinned at that.

 **(My my my isn't that a cute thought. Scary but cute. Hmm can't believe it just occurred to me now but in the dream I could smell something besides the rotting flesh and fresh gunpowder. Like the testosterone and such that occupies my mates scent. I guess it was male. So that means hehe. I wonder if it's a sign or just a dream. I get the feeling she'd be perfectly happy if she and that man fell for eachother. Either way when she does fall for a human male and vice versa I will tease her nonstop for hours on end. She'll be so embarrassed I can hardly wait.)** She thought with cheeky smile causing her mate and daughter to give her a questioning look. She grinned as she waved her hands out in front of herself. (It's nothing dears. However I think it's time our little Jackie got some lessons in how to really use her powers maybe learn a bit about seduction as well.) She said as her grin became maniacal at the look of horror on her daughters face causing her mate to shiver before they both bolted off in different directions. Jackies mother grinned this was going to be fun. She chased after them going for her daughter first.

 **(I'm not going to have her mate or do anything really. Just show her how everything works and maybe a bit of harsh demonstration since my mate decided to run away too. Of course they don't know what I have planned. If my mate did he would've stuck around. Jackie just might be scarred for life. This will be great.)** She thought giggling at the last two sentences before heading off after her daughter. Determined to embarrass her.

 **One hour later**

Jackie lay on her side clutching her knees to her chest with a slightly far away look. Her mother had forced her to learn about seduction and mating after she caught her. It was horrible she had to watch her mother seduce her father in many different ways before explaining how certain parts of her body work along with the parts that came if she fell for a human and everything about a males body and anatomy and how to use pheromones in seduction. All the lessons and images were seared into her mind. She wished she could forget. She had one thought before she passed out from the shock of it. **"Why would she do this to me?"**

 **In Misty's room**

Ash's brown eyes slowly creaked open. He instantly noticed the missing body and a sweet taste on his lips. He licked his lips savoring the taste knowing it was Misty's before sitting up and stretching. He headed to the bathroom soon after waving to Misty's sisters who stared at him. He was confused when they pointed at him and started giggling. Heading into the bathroom he soon figured out why. Looking in the mirror he noticed his boxers were undone along with his rod sticking out of them. He immediately turned red shaking his head he could only imagine what they were thinking now. {Well now I know what all that giggling was about.} Sighed Ash before proceeding to relieve himself thinking about what Misty might look like with no clothes on.

 **Back with Misty**

For the past two hours Misty and May had been talking about the past when they first met and times since then. Along with occasionally staring each other down. Misty stared at May a few more moments before she heard a door shut. She smiled figuring Ash was up. Seeing May about to ask why she was grinning she answered first.

[It's nothin May i'm just quite happy right now. I just had someone very special come visit me yesterday. I'd be very envious if said person came to see you or anyone else first though.] said Misty with a wider grin seeing May's curiousity peaked along with her suspicion that Misty had found Ash first. [I can't wait till he comes back i'm going to rip off his clothes and have my way with him. After i'm done he'll probably never want anyone besides me from then on.] Misty said laughing inwardly at May's blush and her rising anger. She was finally getting her back for all the teasing May had done. She looked over noticing Ash was heading her way with a grin on his face. She smirked at May knowing this would get her blood boiling. She made a come here jesture to Ash as he got closer and closer.

Ash was suddenly shoved into the chair in front of the machine looking at her shocked seeing her hungry look. Like a predator stalking it's prey. He had no idea May was watching and was becoming giddy at the sighting of him being back though it turned to more anger with what Misty did next. Ash was a bit shocked seeing her walking towards him swaying her hips seductively. **{What's going on with Misty? I admit I love the surge of confidence and boldness but what's got her in this mood. What's she planning on doing. I wonder... damn look at the way her body moves. Elegant and graceful even when she's being seductive just like when she's swimming. Sexier than hell too. Is this another dream?}** Thought Ash as Misty slowly straddled him and pulled his body against hers along with their lips together. He grinned this couldn't possibly be real. He hoped it wasn't a dream.

Misty inwardly grinned when Ash closed his eyes and he kissed her back before the kiss slowly turned into a heated make out session. Whenever they kissed it always felt like lightning was shooting trough their bodies. It was always so full of love and passion. Misty managed to open her right eye and looked at May and winked at her. Seeing her beat red face and how her extreme jealousy was written all over her face empowered the redhead before she added her tongue into the mix making sure May saw this. Before the brunette could start yelling Misty hung up the phone claiming victory over May. Though she didn't bother to break their kiss. She was in no hurry especially when his hands moved quickly to her ass causing her to let out a small squeak before moaning a little into his mouth when he proceeded to squeeze and massage her rear. She was addicted to him and the feeling was mutual.

Slowly they broke the kiss needing air. Ash was grinning like an idiot when he saw Misty's blissful face and glazed eyes. He noticed how her eyes kept changing colors from blue to green and mixing into a turquoise color then back again. He knew there was a limit for how far they could go for now so he wasn't going to push it but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her. He noticed her sisters watching with grins on their faces. He put his lips on her neck and started sucking on it hard before adding his teeth and bit her gently. He inwardly chuckled when Misty snapped out of her funk and moaned loudly. He could feel how fast her heart was beating. He looked over at her sisters faces seeing their stunned looks that he was able to pull such a noise from her just by sucking and biting her neck.

He was a little shocked though when she did the same to him but she added her teeth. **{Hmm I had no idea she was a biter. That's rather kinky. Damn she's biting hard too. A lot harder than I did. Guess she's trying to leave a permanent mark. I don't mind so much I've had worse pain with Arceus's training and all those pokemon attacks I've received over the years. What the? I feel liquid sliding down my neck. I'm pretty sure it's not drool. Guess she drew blood. She's definitely trying to mark me. Heh painful and pleasant at the same time.}** Thought Ash as they both let go of eachothers necks. He looked at Misty's blood covered lips as she gently wiped away the blood from his neck and off her mouth. She laid her hands on his chest and her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly causing Ash to chuckle a bit when he wrapped his arms around her.

 **Kanto Saffron City**

Sabrina lay in her large bed silently. Except for the occasional blink and breathing she didn't move a muscle. Every so often she laid here and just let her thoughts swirl around. Perhaps she was meditating or in a trance. Nobody knew since no one had ever been invited to share her bed or into her chambers for that matter. In truth there was only one person she'd share her bed with. Breaking her trance she sighed deeply. She had defeated another trainer. Like so many others except for most grown trainers. Who often thought they could somehow bed her by defeating her pokemon. Obviously she was having none of that. The last three that tried to make a move were thrown out through the roof of her gym courtesy of her psychic powers. She smirked. That thought often reminded her of team rocket blasting off again and flying into the distance. She was glad she was through with that organization.

 **(Sometimes I wonder why these fools keep coming around always trying to get laid or get me into an evil organization. How long has it been since I changed my outlook and left team rocket? How many men do I have to throw out for them to figure out i'm not interested. I think the last one who shook my hand after I beat him and managed to cop a feel was castrated by some sharp steel when he was going through the roof. The perverted ones still keep coming. Might have to send a real message with the next man who tries to touch me. Haunter can help with that.)** Sabrina grinned at the thought of using Haunter to scare some people away so she could get some peace.

 **(Funny I don't have nearly as many guys after me as Flannery or Cynthia. Flannery's lucky, her fire types scare away the men after her and as for Sinnoh Champion Cynthia I know she's sent at least 10 men to the hospital with broken bones from when they try to coax her or force her into a sexual relationship. The Hoenn champion himself tried to actually talk her into a relationship only to be rejected each time around 20-30 times.)** Sabrina chuckled at her last thought. The famous Hoenn champion rejected each time. She knew that was a major blow to his ego. His dejected face when he left was hilarious to her. Her grin left her face as she pulled out Kadabras pokeball and let him out.

 **[Ah good afternoon mistress. It's soo good to be out of that pokeball. Judging by the look on your face and pain in your heart it's time to cast another psychic net. To see if we can locate a good man for you.]** Kadabra communicated through telepathy. Seeing the still young woman nod he instantly molded his energies with hers and she cast the web across most of the world. Sabrina closed her eyes and examined the web for any signs. She went through the other regions finding nothing again. Going back to Kanto she scanned the land again before an aura signature caught her eye. She zoomed in on it recognizing the location. A small sweet smile appeared on her face as she released the web and it disintegrated. Upon opening her eyes a flash of what Ash looked like now went through her mind.

(He's finally home. So much closer to us. A lot cuter too. Kadabra let the other pokemon know we're going on trip.) She said before getting up and packing a few things.

 **[As you wish mistress. As exciting as this is. Where are we going?]** He asked getting a strange feeling they were headed to a city with a redhead and her 3 very annoying sisters.

(Pallet Town, I'm going to see Delia for a bit. While i'm there I may just give Gary a psychic infused kick in the nuts for the fun of it. Maybe let you or Haunter mess with his head. Anyway Delia will be shocked to see her son back and soon. She needs the company. Besides it's been a long time since me and Delia had a nice uninterrupted chat.) Said Sabrina as Kadabra merely chuckled and walked into the gym to fetch the other pokemon.

 **Maple Residence**

May stewed in her own fury for over an hour almost breaking the videophone in her room. After seeing Misty straddling and grinding against Ash before Misty hung up the phone she almost lost it. She knew Misty did that just to make her angry and get back at her for all her teasing. But it wound up turning her on. Luckily not enough to get into her clothes. But still she cleaned herself but that redhead really made her angry. Trying to calm herself she got dressed and Proceeded down the stairs. She proceeded to eat a massive lunch before walking outside. She sighed seeing her mother sun bathing in the nude... again. Now she knew where she got her enjoyment of being nude from. Her mother did it often. Not sure why, she obviously didn't need a tan.

(Mom Max is home he's coming onto the deck.) Said May soon falling into a laughing fit when her mothers eyes shot open and she scrambled out of the chair and frantically pulled a towel around herself.

Caroline looked around quickly. Desperately hoping nobody had seen her. When she saw May on the ground holding her stomach and laughing she realized nobody else was there. She glared at her oldest child. She should have expected this. May considered this to be entertaining seeing her get all flustered and freaked.

{MAY MAPLE! How many times have I told you not to do that. What if Max or any other man had actually been here and seen me. Especially those guy friends of his. You know how much they desire us.} she said before smirking as a devious idea crossed her mind. {You know what how about I pants you in front of them.} said Caroline smirking but also getting back at her daughter already. Normally it was fun to tease each other though this was a little much.

May instantly stopped laughing seeing her mothers sadistic grin. (You wouldn't.)

Her grin grew wider. {Oh yes I would. I'll make sure it's right in front of them and you're not expecting it and it'll be the day you're wearing a thong. Might pull that down too.} Said Caroline laughing inwardly at her daughters expression.

May's eyes grew wide before she blushed a very dark red. Mostly from embarrassment and horror at the point knowing her mother probably would do it. She huffed at her before walking away. **(Hmm o** **k if that's how you want to play it.)** Thought May before a sinister grin of her own appeared on her face.

(Oh mother. I have great news. I just saw Ash at the cerulean gym with Misty. He looks absolutely as you would say scrumptious. Deeper voice more built body same caring brown eyes and wild jet black hair. It'll be so interesting when he comes to see us. I can't wait.) She said grinning as her mother looked clearly excited at hearing this. Judging from the liquid that was slowly rolling down her inner thighs a bit too excited.

{When did you hear about this May? How long has our Ash been back?} Asked Caroline not knowing she walked right into her daughters trap.

(He got back yesterday. Spent the night with Misty. You know i'm thinking about letting him know about all the kinky and dirty fantasies me and you have about him. That might get him here sooner. What do you think mom?} Asked May her grin widening but not without a good deal of anger when she said he was with Misty. Caroline noticed her anger immediately and could only guess at what Misty did with Ash there to piss May off.

{What! Don't you dare tell him about that. You have no idea how embarrassing that will be to me. I don't know if I could look him or Delia in the eye again if he found out.} Said Caroline afraid of those getting out.

 **(Got you right where I want you mother.)** Thought May before putting on a very innocent face. (Then you had better not pants me in front of Max's friends then.) Said May unable to keep a smirk off her face. Teasing her mother was way to fun to stop.

Caroline balked then groaned her daughter had beaten her at her own game. She and May went back into the house where she proceeded to figure out what they'd have for dinner along with getting dressed and cleaning herself off. Not missing the way her daughter stared off into space. Obviously thinking about being with Ash again. Like her daughter said she herself was guilty of having many dirty fantasies about him. She sighed before cleaning herself off. After her and Normans divorce she tried enjoy the single life. There were many men who wanted her attention. Many of the very handsome. She had dated a little but never found any guy who could meet her standards. It never got farther than two dates.

She had been thinking back onto a crush she still had on her daughters best friend. While she would have never pursued it when she had been married she planned to now that she was single. She didn't mind sharing him either. All she had to do was win him over. She noticed it looked like she hadn't aged a day and even at her age was still having her cycles which pleased her. But she was lonely and not having someone to love was starting to get to her. Though now with May's news she was excited. She felt like teenager again filled with excitement and hope. She just needed to be patient along with her daughter. Neither were good at that. So she she decided to give another mother a call.

 **Twin Leaf Berlitz residence**

Like May, Johanna had not been expecting any kind of call like she was about to get. Mostly her day consisted of a few meetings about upcoming contests. Running errands with her now grownup daughter Dawn and helping her avoid the creepy Conway guy who just got out of prison and seemed to be around every corner. She was annoyed that the little shit was still stalking Dawn. Oblivious to the fact that he was rejected again and again and that he was just a creep. Kenny occasionally came around but her and Dawn disappeared like they weren't there at all unless it was in a contest hall. Paul was somewhere finally having come from hiding. Dawn had decided to stick around and not move out like soo many others do. She was extremely lonely except for Glameow especially since not only her husband having died but since Ash disappeared and it bothered her to no end.

Dawn seemed to have quite a few friends over now and then which made life more enjoyable for both of them. Zoey and the girl Lyra were often with Dawn discussing contests and moves along with their friendly rivalries. Sometimes the girls would talk about what they were planning for Ash when he came back and to Johanna it was always entertaining when they got together and discussed that topic. Lyra and Zoey seemed more adventurous and would talk about having Ash take them in places where they would be caught no matter what they did while Dawn was a lot more on the romantic side. Taking after her mother. The subject of children would come up every so often. Along with Dawns Lopunny who was still obsessed with Pikachu. Sometimes she'd join in on the conversations to embarrass Dawn.

Johanna was drying dishes when their video phone rang. She grinned when she noticed Dawn rush to get it. Always hoping it was Ash.

 **{Ah young love. Ha look who's talking i'm old and in love with the young man too. He's the only other man who's ever gotten my attention besides my late husband. Good thing me and Dawn aren't competing over him. Not sure who would win there. She's changed a lot but i'm glad she kept her long hair. I'd occasionally notice her spin around swinging it just to get a reaction out of Ash when he was here. He always seemed to love her hair. Heh seemed to like mine too but never said anything.}** Thought Johanna as she heard Dawn groan she was curious as to why. Then she heard it.

[Mom it's Caroline for you. You should seriously tell her to stop calling or picking up the video phone when she's not wearing anything. It's getting ridiculous. Now I see where May gets it from.] said Dawn causing Johanna to chuckle as she took the phone from Dawn and sat down. She'd gotten used to seeing other females nude after all the contests so it didn't bother her. Dawn on the other hand wasn't a fan. She'd also gotten better and better at contests over the years and could almost compete with Cynthia in terms of beauty. Though reigned in the arrogance that came from winning a lot and being beautiful. She smirked, Gary Oak had come by once when he was traveling through Sinnoh and tried hit on Dawn. It definitely didn't work. More like Piplup had used peck on his head for about a quarter of a mile before Dawn called him back to his pokeball.

[Caroline nice to see you, it's been awhile. Still making the younger women jealous and the young men drool with your assets I see. Of course we've seen a bit more of eachother up close and personal.] She said chuckling along with Caroline when Dawn heard and nearly threwup from the thought of the to her, disgusting image. Both knew how Jealous the younger generation was of their more developed assets and they knew how to embarrass them.

[So what do I owe the pleasure of receiving this call from you? You don't call nearly as often as you did back before you and Norman divorced.] She said not surprised at all. In fact she'd wondered if she'd get a call within the next year.

{I have some interesting news. It seems that lover-boy is back.} said Caroline with a suggestive wink.

[Oh really and just where has he reappeared after 10 years? Is he as handsome as we dreamt he was?] Said Johanna with her own wink.

{I have no idea besides what May said. Apparently he's in Cerulean with Misty and her sisters. She alluded to he was basically three times more handsome since the last time we saw him. Scrumptious as she said. I almost can't bear to wait. Though Misty got May worked up. I'm guessing she jumped Ash on the video phone and ravished him while May watched. Oh I wish I could have seen her face when she saw that.} Caroline said laughing while Johanna giggled. She was on the phone with a pervert of that she was sure.

[So do you think we should let Delia know her long lost son's coming home or should we wait and hope her reaction is what I think it will be. Which is fainting seeing her beloved son after soo long. Thinking he was never coming home. I admit i'd be the same way if I hadn't seen or heard from my daughter in ten years. It's sad though I can't even remember how many times we've called and she's been crying wishing he was home. Anyway thanks for the update. If you hear a really girlie squeal all the way in Hoenn you'll know why. Haha.] Laughed Johanna before hanging up seeing Caroline grin and nod.

[Oh Dawn honey could you come here for a moment I've got something to tell you.] Said Johanna putting on her best brokenhearted face and making fake tears flow down her face. Which was hard considering she was trying hard not to smile. She'd tease her daughter a little before telling her.

{What is it mom?} Asked Dawn getting a really worried at the look on her mothers face.

[Dawn honey i'm terribly sorry. But they found Ash. H-h-he's dead.] She said doing everything she could to keep a sad face on. She was a pretty good actress. It was mean but sometimes she needed to tease her. The look on Dawn's face was priceless. Her face turned whiter than a sheet and she put her hands against her mouth tears already flowing down her face.

{No.. no no please tell me your Lying!} She screamed the last part. She was already freaking out.

[I'm sorry honey. His throat was slashed and the words Gary was here were carved onto his forhead. Said Johanna barely holding herself together when she saw Dawn fall to her knees and start sobbing. Johanna just couldn't hold it anymore before she burst out laughing. Getting a shocked look from her daughter.

[Oh Dawn you're soo gullible. Ash is fine. He's at Cerulean with Misty.] Laughed Johanna seeing the look of shock, relief, happiness and then anger on her daughters face.

{Y-you heartless bitch!} Yelled Dawn as she lunged at her mother and the two wrestled. It was a regular occurrence though Johanna normally never said anything that bad. She almost regretted saying it. Almost.

 **Pallet Town**

Delia Ketchum was currently working in her garden with mister mime in an attempt to forget the past for awhile. For her keeping busy was the only thing that managed to get her mind off her son. Though sometimes it did nothing to help especially when she went to dust and clean his room from time to time. The old photos of him and his friends together often brought back fonder memories for her. She remembered the love struck squinty eyed breeder Brock. She laughed when she thought of how many times he tried to court her only to be turned down every time. It was because of him that she knew what would happen all those years ago. She was glad at least one of Ash's male friends wanted nothing to do with it.

He had called and warned her after being asked and politely declined to turn his back on his friend. It still didn't give her any time to prevent something from happening though. Tears started to form in her eyes and ran down her beautiful face as she had spent weeks scrubbing the floors trying to get the blood stains to out. They never did. It was a constant reminder. Only a rug was able to hide them. She shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head. Often times when she was cooking she had thought about how much he ate and how only May or a Snorlax could keep up which always made her chuckle. Sometimes she had company in the form of women from Ash's past stopping by. Soo many were interested in her son. From gym leaders to super models and rock stars.

She remembered when the super model Elesa and her girlfriend Skyla had stopped by for a visit during one of Elesa's Kanto modeling shows surprising her. What surprised her even more was that they were both wanting to be with Ash and wanted to meet his mother. He must have done something to really impress them. It made her smile when they explained they had fallen for Ash around the same time and decided to share him. While being with eachother to keep men off them. Thinking the two were lesbians. While they actually were bi-sexual. It made her chuckle when they told her that they decided to make out in front of the champions of the regions and the men were blown back by nose bleeds which while the women simply shook their heads. Medics were needed because their noses bled soo much.

Delia remembered when Elesa said she could be a super model. Which had caused Delia to blush and giggle saying she was much too old for that. Which had gotten a roll of the eyes from the two younger women. Then there was the cute little rocker girl Roxie who she met once a few years ago. Quiet and tranquil was definitely not her style. The young woman had made so much noise that officer Jenny had come by to tell them to keep the noise down. The fiery Redhead Flannery and purple haired maiden Anabel. Then there was that one woman who impressed her more than the others. The Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. They talked more than occasionally. Her knowledge along with her compassion and how down to earth she was really got Delia's attention. If Delia had the choice of who her Ash would have married if they weren't going to share him and if she herself also wasn't interested, it would have been her.

Delia didn't notice the sudden spark of pink light behind her and jumped and screamed a little when Sabrina appeared and touched her shoulder. This caused the younger woman to chuckle when Delia dropped the dish she was drying. Which broke when it hit the floor. Sabrina's Kadabra was audibly chuckling as well seeing the woman's reaction. While Mr. Mime swept it up quickly.

[Sabrina how many times are you going to show up and scare me like that? What is it the 32nd time now. I should be used to it. Next time that plate might windup on your head.] Said Delia trying to look angry but chuckling at the same time. She did this almost every time she came around. She'd really opened up.

She smirked. {As long as it's entertaining I have no intention of stopping. Besides the plate would simply float above my head. Anyway I figured i'd stop by and visit for a few days. So long as you don't mind.} Said Sabrina smiling when the older woman perked up a bit. She knew that feeling of loneliness all too well.

[Of course, i'd love to have some company. It's been too long since anyone besides annoying suitors have visited. Mr. Mime go get the guest room ready please.] Said Delia with a large smile getting a nod and mime from the pokemon. She hated to be alone but nobody ever interested her and she definitely wasn't the type to go out and hook up with random men either. The two women started chatting about things while the pokemon listened groaning when they got on certain subjects they didn't want to hear about.

 **Cerulean Gym**

Ash was laying on a couch with Misty asleep on his chest. She'd fallen into the peaceful slumber around 10 minutes ago and Ash had moved them onto it. Getting noticeable awwws from her sisters. Who were now gossiping about something. He had no idea nor did he really care about the subject of their conversation. He noticed Pikachu had been missing for most of the day. Likely still sleeping and dreaming about ketchup. Ash ran his fingers through her soft silky hair. He often did this when they were younger. Something about it soothed her angry side for a bit. He sighed before making up his mind. He shook her gently.

{Mist hey Mist wake up I've got to ask you something.} He said hearing her mumble in disagreement of being woken up before she opened her beautiful eyes that often left Ash speechless. He smiled when she reached down pulled his lips against hers. He had to admit her taste was addicting. When she pushed herself up with a look that said she was waiting to hear what he had to say. He stared at her admiring her face before grinning and whispered a few words into her ear causing her to sit up ramrod straight with shock written across her face before it turned into a sweet smile.

[Ash are you serious? You really want to take me on a date?] She asked as he nodded causing her to grin.

{Yep now go get yourself ready. Arceus already provided me with some nice clothes.} said Ash before she nodded and kissed him before rushing away grabbing her three sisters around their necks and speeding off to her room. Before she entered her room she saw Ash laughing at the shocked looks on her sisters faces. She immediately slammed the door and locked it but not before a yellow blur ran out after Ash.

Ash's laughter eventually turned into chuckles. He was pretty sure Misty's sisters had not been expecting that and didn't know what hit them. {Their faces wow i'm guessing she's never done that before. I'm not sure if I've ever seen her soo excited. I better get ready. Idk how long it takes women to get ready. Heh I wonder what she'll look like afterwords. Not sure how she can get anymore beautiful. Honestly in the beauty category she's Elesa's equal. Then again so is my mother. Wait why did I just say that?} He said to himself feeling his yellow friend jump onto his shoulder complaining about crazy females. He chuckled at his Pikachu before heading off to cleanup and change.

 **Misty's room**

Misty's sisters looked up in shock when Misty had yanked them out of their chairs and sped off to her room. Daisy rubbed her neck a bit noticing the others looked slightly dizzy. She could only guess at what this was about. She cracked her neck a bit getting rid of some of the pain.

-What the hell Misty? You didn't have to be soo rough you know. You could have just asked us to come with you. What's going on with you anyway?- Asked Daisy with a rather irritated look. Seeing her sisters get their bearings they looked at Misty expectantly. Who was rushing around her room mumbling to herself.

(Hmm? Oh yea well I just need to put something nice on but I have no idea what to wear. I mean I've never really been on a date before. I guess I wanted some help since you guys have been on soo... many... dates. Why are you looking at me like that?) Asked Misty seeing giant grins come across her sisters faces with a little bit of mischief in their eyes.

-Oh little sister why didn't you say so. We can help you with that easily.- Said Daisy. =Oh we'll make you look perfect for little Ashy= Said Lily a widening grin on her face. They looked to Violet with a slight giggle. Who nodded at them as they approached her.

Misty backed up against the wall having second thoughts about getting her sisters help. She looked at them before they jumped her. She barely noticed that in seconds she was completely nude. When she did she covered her breasts and privates with her hands in embarrassment.

+Aww how cute little Misty finally grew into a woman. You can uncover yourself we're all sisters here.+ said Violet as she saw Misty with great reluctance remove her arms and hands. She and her sisters grinned making Misty even more nervous.

-Well now girls isn't this interesting. Go and get some clothes and makeup while I help our little sister shave a certain part of herself. I'm sure Ash would rather have her completely hairless down there.- Said Daisy winking at her sisters and getting nods before they rushed off and Daisy got a razor and shaving cream and tackled Misty before she could run. She proceeded to shave the young woman even as she protested and yelled that she'd do it herself. Her sisters came back and the three became a whirlwind around Misty with clothes jewelry and makeup flying.

 **2 hours later.**

Ash waited a bit irritated that it'd take them so long. He noticed Pikachu circling his little paw around his ear in a motion before saying female humans were insane. This caused Ash's mood to lighten as he started laughing before somebody eventually came out. Though not who he expected. He sighed seeing Violet approaching. He was surprised though when she proceeded to sit on his lap and kiss his cheek. He was on the cusp of pushing her off him before she spoke.

+Misty will be out in just a minute. Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you.+ said Violet. Seeing him start to squirm she grinned. +Keep your eyes shut or else you might not have these later.+ She said grabbing his crotch causing him to shudder in fear which caused her to grin playfully. She looked over towards Misty's room nodding at her sisters.

Ash waited silently wondering what was going on. Though suddenly he heard what sounded like high heels heading towards him. The sound stopped right in front of him before Violet told him to open his eyes. What he saw caused his jaw to hit the floor, his eyes to grow wide, and his tongue to hang out of his mouth. Especially when her sisters made her turn 360 degrees.

Misty stood there in front of Ash with massive blush on her face. She was wearing a long shining turquoise dress with a long neckline that revealed a good deal of cleavage and had two slits going up the sides of her dress almost to her hips that exposed a bit of her long legs and a small diamond shaped opening around her bellybutton. The dress had an open back that stopped an inch or two above her ass. It fit her figure perfectly along with little tidbits of makeup on her face. She had her long red hair flowing over her shoulder in a waterfall like cascade. Her eyes being brought out more by the touch of eye liner. Her rain drop shaped sapphire ear rings and gold necklace with a emerald attached to it accentuated her beauty even more. She was finished off with a turquoise four inch heel with open end toes. To say she looked beautiful was the understatement of the millennium.

Pikachu was shocked as well but was able to shake it off. He rolled his eyes at his trainer as he proceeded to roll Ash's tongue back into his mouth and shut it before giving him a short jolt to snap him out of his funk.

{Misty you look incredible.} he said in awe of her causing her to blush a deep darker shade of crimson. She smiled and surprisingly she felt shy. She was glad he liked her outfit.

(Y-you don't look too bad yourself. R-really handsome. Shall we go?) she asked offering her hand. She smirked seeing Ash nod dumbly before he took her hand and walked her out. Her sisters nearly in tears seeing their baby sister finally finish growing up without them setting it up go on a date. Violet sighed seeing her sister and Ash going out the door. She felt Pikachu land on her shoulder with a tissue wiping his own tears seeing Ash as well was finally going on his first date. Violet grinned a bit at that.

+Her first date. Oh how long have we waited? Seeing this I suspect a nice dinner maybe some walking in the park and as soon as they get back they'll have hours of hot passionate sex.+ said Violet with a bleeding nose at the prospect. While her sisters blushed and along with Pikachu shook their heads. Obviously they figured that's what she was wanting. Since they knew Misty wouldn't just go for a roll in the hay after the first date. Maybe after the second or third considering this is Ash she's with. He's probably the only one she'd ever sleep with.

=Violet seriously needs to get laid. She's really turning into an overstimulated pervert.= Said Lilly getting a nod of agreement from Daisy.

-Do you think we could convince Misty to let Ash plow Violet first? It might finally relieve all that sexual tension she has from being a virgin.- Daisy asked.

=I wouldn't try it unless we had a death wish. You know how she is. There's no chance she'd let Violet or anyone else for that matter have him before she does. Not only that but Ash wouldn't do it in the first place. He won't cheat on her even if he's actually not since they're sharing him.= said Lilly getting a depressed sigh from Daisy.

 **With Ash and Misty**

While they walked Ash was grinning like an idiot again. With an equally happy Misty on his arm. They thoroughly enjoyed the cool night air that seemed to flow around them alone. They didn't miss the multiple jealous looks from men and women alike as they went by them. Ash had booked them a reservation at a rather nice restaurant in one of the classier and more expensive neighborhoods. Though he knew he didn't need to he still wanted to impress Misty. While they were walking he slid his hand down and gave rear light squeeze causing her to jump and moan out lightly. She gave him an playful yet irritated look before quickly smacking his hand away. Even if she knew he was teasing her she wasn't used to being touched intimately. She smiled though when he pulled her against him and kissed her as they walked.

{I'm sorry Misty it's just so perfectly round and squeezable I just had to touch it. You have a beautiful body and i'm betting an even more beautiful soul. I'm glad we met that day and that we're at this point in our lives.} Whispered Ash causing her smile to widen before they passed through a park where Misty pushed him onto a bench and straddled him grinning a bit. Noticing his hands instantly started caressing her face and body causing a small moan to come from her lips. He happily noticed she was still feisty when she wanted to be. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand as he caressed her face breathing heavily. She loved to feel his touch.

(Oh really, well it's a good thing I saved you from drowning. You were unconscious for a bit. Of course then you destroyed my bike and ran off but still. I'm glad we met too. Heh you're lucky I didn't fall for someone else during or after our journeys together.) She said smirking. She decided to shut him up before he could say anything by locking lips with him. Sliding her tongue into his mouth exploring before his own fought back and pushed hers back into her mouth and exploring her as well. She moaned deeply into the kiss as her heart rate and breathing increased when his hand slid up her dress a bit rubbing her thigh and his other hand gently grabbed and massaged her breast. They both knew they weren't ready but they didn't want it to stop. The feelings shooting through their bodies were amazing. But they were soon interrupted by a certain female clearing her throat.

Their eyes shot open and they both broke the kiss and looked to see an Officer Jenny behind them tapping her foot with a disappointed look on her face. They hadn't even heard her motorcycle roll up. Both blushed a deep dark red seeing as they were caught. Judging from the way they were grinning while nervously scratching their heads they were sure they were in trouble. Especially when Jenny brought out her handcuffs causing them to gulp.

:Well well well look at that. What a shall i say compromising position I have found you two in. I'm assuming you both know having sex in a public place is illegal not to mention the way everyone will leer at your naked bodies. Unfortunately for you I have to arrest both of you now. Such a pity you'll have to cancel your dinner reservations. I bet those cost quite a bit.: Said Jenny before laughing as Ash quickly removed his hands from Misty and was on his knees in front of Jenny.

{Please don't arrest us. We were just having some fun you know. No intentions of sex or anything like that. Come on it's our first date. I'll do anything. Just let us go.} Pleaded Ash, definitely not liking begging and getting an atomic blush from Misty at the thought of having sex with him. But what was he supposed to do. Jenny would catch them before they got very far if they ran. Though he didn't like the sudden gleam in her eyes. He noted that Misty was silent still slightly out of it and breathing hard.

:You'll do anything i say. Hmm what a interesting offer. I must say it was fun watching you two go at it for awhile. Of course you should have let me join in. I'm more than happy to share such a handsome young man with his cute girlfriend.: Said Jenny in a sultry voice. She laughed at the shocked look on Ash's face and how he managed to stop a fuming Misty who had snapped out of it from lunging at her. Her laughter grew when she saw Ash having a hard time holding the angry redhead back.

(You bitch! Stay away from my boyfriend! Wait till I get my hands on you. You'll regret ever being born!) Yelled Misty at Jenny who just started laughing. Making the redhead even more furious.

Ash grunted doing everything he could to keep Misty under control. He sighed before feeling her pulling away before he had to pull her against him harder than he wanted having to pick the flailing woman up off the ground in a bear hug. **{Of all the Jenny's to stop us it had to be one who's a pervert. She just had to get Misty going by flirting with me in front of her. Ouch Misty your head hit my nose. I hope she doesn't have that mallet of hers.}** Thought a frustrated Ash as Misty did everything she could to get loose and attack the teal haired woman. Who's grin just grew wider.

:Oh poor Misty getting so angry over little ole me. Such jealousy. I wonder what will happen when Ash finds out about that agreement you and some of his other female friends have. I think I should tell him now. What do you think Misty?: Said Jenny quietly with an evil smirk on her face. She was teasing her but her priceless reaction made this more than worth it. Of course if it had been any other Jenny these two would end up in separate jail cells tonight. Good thing she knew Ash's mother all too well.

(You wouldn't dare.) said Misty in horror as she stopped struggling and a tired Ash let her go. She instantly got right in the woman's face. Staring her down. Only to get a smirk in return.

:Oh I would. However if you let me have some fun I won't tell him a thing. You're sharing him with other women anyway aren't you?: Whispered Jenny smirking upon seeing the redhead nod in defeat. Jenny simply giggled a little. Then walked over to Ash while Misty watched sadly. She grit her teeth when Jenny grabbed Ash by the jaw and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss that Ash quickly tried to get away from but her grip on his jaw was firm. Jenny snickered when she let him go and he fell backwards.

:You two are soo cute. I best be going. Say hi to your mother for me Ash.: Said Jenny getting onto her motorcycle and racing off while Ash wiped off the lipstick and spit trying to get her taste out of his mouth. He sighed and walked over to Misty and apologized before kissing her gently to which she instantly responded by kissing him back. They slowly walked off towards the restaurant Ash doing his best to comfort her. He didn't bother to bring any questions that he had up. Though he didn't know that Misty was grateful he tried to get away from the older woman's kiss.

 **Ten minutes later.**

They arrived at the restaurant without any more incidents. He was glad that Misty had cheered up a bit when they got there. Dinner actually went rather well with the waitress trying to flirt with Ash only for him to say he was taken much to Misty's joy. To prove his point he showed her the most likely permanent marks Misty made on his neck, causing the woman to take their orders and hurry off. Misty herself was reminded of how Ash ate back during their travels as he devoured everything he ordered as quickly as it came. Along with other cherished memories of their times together. Ash had paid the bill not letting her pay for any of it. Much to her annoyance. Afterwords and after a few more heated makeout sessions they headed back to the gym where Misty's sisters were waiting to drag Misty away for questioning.

When they arrived they entered through the back door instead so she could avoid her sisters. She knew they were waiting for them. Before quietly heading to her room. Misty undressed herself and quickly put one of Ash's large long tee shirts and pair of boxers she had gotten from his mother over her bra and panties hiding herself. Playfully smacking away one of Ash's hands that was about to grab and massage her rear. She was still rather self conscious about her body and didn't know what he would think of her figure. Especially her scars. She noticed Ash just in his boxers. Which caused her to blush dark red remembering todays earlier incident. She wiped away the thought knowing she might jump him if she let it run through her head long enough. She snuggled up to Ash who in turn wrapped his arms around her. After she gave him a soft kiss which he readily returned she quickly started to fall asleep. Ash having already fallen asleep. They were both excited and nervous for the future.

But right before she went to sleep a thought crossed her mind and stayed there. It was a vison she had before she left New Island. After fighting Mewtwo and after- after Ash died and was resurrected by their tears and the pokemons tears. The thought of Ash dying again tore her heart out but she quickly got away from it. She couldn't bear it if he died again. She recalled the Vision.

 **(** Misty was walking with one of her hands occupied by the hand of a little pink haired girl who was her and Ash's daughter who was also holding her sister Violets hand. They were on their way back to welcome Ash home from his trip. Now that he had achieved his dream along with gaining a wife and daughter too he had mostly settled down. Ash's Pikachu had come from nowhere and jumped on their daughter licking her cheek and making the little one giggle before Ash appeared trying to sneak up on them. Misty wrapped her arms around him welcoming him home along with Violet and their daughter who had managed to squeeze in between them hugging her father. It was a touching scene one she hoped would happen one day. **)** She fell asleep with that vision in her mind along with deciding to get a haircut the next day. A few tears of happiness falling down her face.

 **Elsewhere**

 **4:15 A.M. above planet designated XW999**

Serana's fiery orange eyes shone brightly in the darkness of her mates room. She was on the bed. Beside him pondering things that had happened earlier and why they happened. If she were being honest with herself she didn't know what caused her to attack. Perhaps it was because she was staking her claim over her mate and outright jealousy at another woman who wanted him. She knew she had to get over that part. But there was more. Perhaps him restraining her and keeping her from killing the other woman sparked an instinct or something at feeling betrayed. Or was it brought on by a hunger for fresh human blood. She didn't know. She was ashamed that it happened though. Attacking him just because he didn't want any blood to be shed between her and an innocent.

Also there was the feeling of shock that he hadn't turned on her in anyway or defended himself. Then convincing all but one of his soldiers he was attacked by creatures. She wouldn't have blamed him for turning her over to his soldiers and letting them destroy her. The redhead made her a little nervous. She could sense that she was a strong fighter even though Serana knew she could take her easily. However she is one of his most loyal female soldiers. By killing her she could bring the all the soldiers down against her. She wasn't surprised the woman was protective of her leader. She sighed wishing things wouldn't be so complicated. She smiled sadly though when a large arm pulled her up against a warm body. She could see him smile in his sleep. Perfectly handsome and content unafraid of her.

 **[How can he be so relaxed in my presence? I'm one of the most feared and hated creatures ever known to man. I could drain him of all his blood before he knows what's happening. I'm a predator of the night. I've hurt him so badly and yet here he sleeps next to me. His arms wrapped around my waist to pull me in close. Not caring that i'm undead and that I feast on blood. He still loves me. I'm grateful but more than a little worried. He needs to fear me and the few of my kind remaining but he doesn't. Those five new scars attest to that. What am I going to do?]** Thought Serana wishing she knew how to make things right. To her even the thought of possibly letting him bang and torture her into Oblivion didn't make up for her attack. Not that he'd do it anyway.

 **[Before he went to sleep he was on his cellphone talking to one of the soldiers. Well more like whispering though I caught a few bits of it. Something about an inmate on death row and cleaning. I'm not sure what will happen there but I admit I kinda feel sorry for the poor fellow. Whatever he's planning is probably going to be painful. Honestly sometimes I do like to be left out of the loop. Especially when it's about prisoner punishments. Might even be that one kid who was stupid enough to attack him on planet a few days ago. I'd like to show him why i'm a figure that inspires fear in almost all beings but I really need to reign in my instincts or me and the baby are both** **dead.]** She thought before turning over to look into Aarons scarred sleeping face.

She gently caressed his face able to see him clearly even though it was pitch black in their room. She marveled at how he was able to sleep soo soundly. Even when she was human she never slept so soundly like this. **[Of course the beds weren't nearly as comfortable as this back then that's for sure.]** She thought before truly wondering what his life had really been like before she came. Especially since the loss of Andrea and Spike. She knew how he had to be feeling all to well. She smiled when his lips moved and a word came out before that smile left and a sad look crossed her face.

"Vengeance" That was all he said in his sleep before his face contorted in rage. Sighing she kissed him and held him tightly to her hoping it would ease him. She knew that feeling as well but she hadn't needed to carry it out. By the time she went after the ones that killed her family the assailants they were already dead. It took a few minutes but eventually he calmed back down. She smiled when he pulled her tighter against him. These were times when she felt safe and happy. Typically in his arms. Or when soldiers weren't around. The feeling of a warm body against her was one of the greatest feelings in the world especially when you and said person love eachother. She admitted to herself that she could stay like this forever.

Her thoughts soon turned to a different matter entirely. One she was still not pleased about. Other females vying for his attention. Like that Hope girl and the girl with the Irish accent along with many of his female soldiers. She'd seen the looks they gave him and how a few females openly flaunted themselves and flirted with him. But he only looked at her in a romantic, lusty and loving way, nobody else. This made her undead heart soar. Though it did little to avert her mind from the annoying situation she found herself in. She was planning on telling him soon probably around lunch or over dinner.

 **[I absolutely despise the idea of sharing him with others but what can I do. His late fiancé asked me to do this. Let him have others to love just in case I died. Sure there's more than enough room in that big heart of gold that he's got but still. What can I do? It was a request from the dead and even though I don't want to, I need to honor her request. No doubt he'll think it's outrageous as well.]** Thought Serana as she caressed her mates face loving the feel of his scarred skin against her fingers. She kissed him deeply sliding her tongue over his lips. She thoroughly enjoyed his taste. Slowly she closed her eyes wanting nothing more than to be in his arms but instead of on the ship she wanted to be on a planet in a home in the middle of a forest surrounded by her mother and what she hoped would soon be her inlaws and family. Who she was very curious about as well. But one thing at a time.

However she noticed something growing under the sheets and a perverted grin come across Aaron's face. The grin and growing member under the sheets took her mind off all of that though. Seeing it she smirked then kissed him. She also put their little dog gently on the floors so he wouldn't get in the way. She then proceeded to slowly stalk under the sheets and work his underwear off. Seeing his meat pole she grinned and grabbed it causing him to groan which made her smirk. It excited her every time knowing she could make him do that. A very dirty thought crossed her mind. One of having him bend her over one of the ships control boards on the bridge of the ship and taking her in front of everyone. She never had considered having sex in public before but she got a thrill from thinking about it. Putting that thought in the back of her mind for later she soon went down knowing he'd enjoy it even in his sleep.

 **3 hours later. Medical bay.**

Gwen Tennyson awoke with a start. She felt something wrap around her waist before sitting up straining against it a little. Looking down her eyes lit up as a she saw Ben's arms wrapped around her waist. Looking up she saw him sleeping peacefully. She rubbed herself against his chest lovingly. He'd regained consciousness finally. She was excited to say the least. Though she was surprised when she felt a hand or something rubbing her rear. Making sure he was still asleep she turned her head and body around a bit. Seeing a large tent in his pants along with his hand rubbing her rump. She smirked and easily kept herself calm. She put her lips to his ear.

:Someday we'll do it my love. But not yet. We're not ready especially since I haven't even told you how I feel about you. I wish you knew how you set my heart on fire. Soon you'll find out. Even though at first things will be a little awkward between us but i'll only be acting like it's awkward for me.: Gwen whispered into a still sleeping Bens ear before she kissed his lips gently. She laid back down crossing her on his chest and putting her chin on top of them waiting for him to awake again. Not before grinding her hips against him playfully eliciting a groan from him.

 **10 minutes later. Medical bay**

Gwen heard heavy footfalls and noticed the guards outside the door leave before a different pair of guards took their place. She didn't pay any mind to it. Knowing even his soldiers needed rest. She looked across the room at Hope aka Charmcaster who was still sleeping peacefully. They had talked a little last night. She found out Hope had at one time had a crush on Ben but it had passed and they talked about how much they fought among other things. Especially Hope saying how she was sick of fighting them. Especially when she was always overwhelmed each time. They slowly became friendlier but she still kept her guard up. Then they had decided to speak about how they got here.

 **(Flashback)**

{Damn I still have such a headache from when Ben hit me in that alien form. Did he really have to hit me that hard? I blacked out when I flew back and hit something solid. I'm guessing it was a rock or a tree.} said Hope irritated and hoping it would go away soon since she was able to stand up again.

[I know he actually didn't mean to hit you that hard but he had absolutely no control over that alien form. It was a new form but unlike the others it kinda pushed him out of the way and controlled his body. Idk what was going on but when he turned on me and I looked into his eyes Ben wasn't there.] said Gwen getting a surprised look from Hope who seemed a little skeptical but didn't know whether it was possible or not for an omnitrix alien to take over be able to control the body itself instead of Ben. Though Hopes' eyes widened.

{What?! What do you mean Ben turned on you? I know he wouldn't do that. He cares far too much about you. I should know I did take over your bodies once.} said Hope with a saddened expression on her face. Obviously she hadn't expected that.

Gwen nodded. [It's like the alien form itself had a mind of it's own. When I searched it's energies I found Ben soul in there obviously trying to fight back against it but he wasn't able to get back in control. Kevin really didn't bother to help since he was fighting on of your stone golems. He attacked but luckily i'm more agile than he is. That didn't stop him from slashing at me bruising and slightly cutting me a couple times. Though the pain from those tiny cuts and bruises was by far the worst physical pain I've ever experienced. It even put the emotional pain of Kevin's cheating on me to shame. Though he hit Kevin too.] Said Gwen closing her eyes trying her best not to remember the agony she had felt.

{Really that bad of pain eh. How did Ben get back into his human form?} Asked Hope with genuine interest.

Gwen sighed as tears came to her eyes but she held them back. [I fought him and used my mana on the omnitrix seal on his arm. It got worse soon after this. I could see and feel the soul of that alien creature that Ben was trying to fight. It was pure evil. Nothing but malice and a love for causing pain and destroying things. I've never ever felt anything like that. Not even Vilgax's soul or your uncle's is that evil. It doesn't even compare. Then when Ben managed to knock me off of him a massive piece of metal slammed into the dirt ebedding itself a good few feet into the ground. But what was really weird was that the evil alien shrunk away from it. Almost like it was afraid of it.] said Gwen remembering everything vividly. She saw Hope nod.

{Evil eh. Hmm ok. What happened next?} Hope said Wondering if this was about to get to where they ended up here.

[Well after that giant blade came down from the sky something else shot down through our atmosphere. It was like an escape pod or something and I could tell someone or something was in it. I knew whatever it was would spell Ben's death so I pushed even more mana into my attacks on the Omni seal. But when it landed I was nearly knocked off him again. The second I regained my balance it exploded and knocked me and Ben both away. We stared into the smoke only for a massive figure to step out with rage and hate filled eyes and it wasn't an alien.] said Gwen tears gathering in her eyes. She saw Hope's eyes widen like she had come to some sort of realization.

{Wait are you saying...} Hope trailed off. {Are you saying that that huge man I was flirting with yesterday was the one who came out of that smoke?} said Hope who's eyes grew even wider when Gwen nodded.

[Yes that was him. The hate in his eyes directed only at Ben. He tore that sword right out the ground one handed and it seemed like it was light as feather. I went back to work but I felt wind saw a few strands of my hair fall and the inhuman scream of agony of that blade had cut a deep gash into his chest. I attacked him but he moved soo fast. He was behind Ben in under a second hit him sending him flying with no effort which led to his arm being broken. I sent mana blades at him that could cut through pretty much anything only for him to block them with his sword. Then he sent me flying with a push but I was able to get back and distract him for a few moments before he threw me away again. I was able to get back and cast a shield over me and Ben but that sword cut right through it like it wasn't even there and it stopped when the omnitirx timed out and Ben turned back into a human.] Said Gwen with tears flowing from her eyes at the memories of how she almost lost her love.

Hope's eyebrow was raised. {Why exactly would he stop his blade from killing both of you? I mean even if Ben turned back into his human self, what stopped him? Not only that how could he even stop a massive blade cutting his head in half when he was swinging it down towards you two?} She asked. Gwen could see Hope becoming more interested as she talked. She guessed Hope already had a little crush on Aaron. Especially with how she brazenly flirted with him in front of his girlfriend. Which caused her to giggle inwardly even though she was sad reliving the events.

[I don't know Hope. He obviously is incredibly strong. I'd guess he's half as strong as a Tetremand since he only has two arms but still seemed to easily stop it the second Ben became human again. Then Kevin get the stupid idea to attack the man when he shoved the sword in the ground and was unarmed. He didn't even flinch when Kevin's stone fist collided with his face. Of course he made Kevin suffer for that but he only used his fingers to do it.] Said Gwen. Seeing Hope sigh she continued.

[His soldiers soon showed up and took Ben and Put Kevin in chains and took them away. I tried to follow but Aaron stopped me. He well... flew me and you onto this ship. It was soo romantic how he cradled your injured body like he was holding a very delicate flower. He nestled your head into his muscular arm and chest and you unconsciously snuggled up to him when he was carrying you. You know the rest. I've been like that with Ben before. At least grandma Verdona said so.] Said Gwen a wide grin crossing her face at how Hope's cheeks turned a bright red and a small smile crossed her face.

 **[I think she's falling for him. But honestly I don't know if she'd have a chance with him. Especially after that incident with his mate. Only time will tell but yea she deserves love too. I finally found it so why shouldn't she. Hard to believe i'm actually hoping that they'll get together. It's all up to his mate though as to whether she'll share him or not. I can already tell Hope wouldn't mind. I wonder if Serana told him yet.]** Thought Gwen as she giggled a bit. Slowly she started to close her eyes and laid on Bens chest before falling asleep.

 **(End Flashback)**

Gwen looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. Her patience was already wearing thin. The sound of heavy boots walking back and forth through the corridor was getting annoying almost to the point of giving her a headache. She looked to Ben and then out a window or something and saw people walking by. Almost all of them soldiers along with quite a few nurses and doctors. She heard a woman's voice in the back ground saying. Visiting hours have begun. Sign in before visiting your loved ones.

She heard a small heard of feet and a door being opened up and the screams of children as they yelled out "Mommy or Daddy." Along with quite a few grunts of pain and she guessed children jumping onto their injured family member. Obviously the children were a bit too excited. But she couldn't blame them. She would be too if she hadn't been allowed to visit Ben. Of course she could have tried to sneak past them anyway. She looked at Ben and absentmindedly wondered what they would look like with children of their own. A question that could only be answered in the future.

The door opened and a woman came in with three food trays and sat them down in their room. Soon followed by another woman who Gwen quickly realized had Ben and Hopes clothes and sat them down along with a few other sets and bars of soap and shampoo along with towels and wash clothes. Seeing the look on Gwen's face the woman spoke.

\All hospital patients get these items. General Bakers orders. Normally we just give you soap and a gown but on this ship things have changed. Miss what are your sizes?\ She asked.

Gwen turned beat red obviously embarrassed and quietly told the woman her size of clothes before she was thrown two hospital gowns and the woman had her strip down to nothing and put the gowns on before taking her clothes in a bag and marking the room number before she headed down the hall. After telling Gwen to bathe. Preferably without her boyfriend joining her. This made Gwen's blush go atomic. Imagining Ben naked in the shower with her was a bit too much for the moment. She was worried that she'd been seen but hearing Bens snore and Hope still content she relaxed. It would have been embarrassing for Ben to see her fully nude. She wanted to tease him before he got to see it all which caused a smirk to cross her face. She laid down next to Ben.

The shifting of the bed caused Ben to groan a bit as he slowly wokeup and popped some of the joints in his body as he stretched. Though his one arm didn't budge. His chest still ached but he tried to forget about it. Which was rather easy when he looked to his side feeling the sheets move a bit only to gaze into emerald eyes and see a fan of red hair surrounding her like a makeshift pillow. His face gained a deep red tint when he saw her smile. He was glad she was with him and he thoroughly enjoyed her arms being around him but he felt he was maybe a little too close and she might get angry. He scooted back a little bit much to Gwen's displeasure. Not that he noticed. He was still dense on occasion.

Gwen smile became mischievous seeing the nervous look on his face along something popping up under the sheets. She chuckled a bit and decided to tease him before pointing at his face then at the tent in the sheets.

[What's wrong Ben am I too close to you? Oh and what is that under the sheets? Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?] She said when he shook his head and looked down eyes going wide. He kinda freaked and jumped out of the bed running into some of the equipment in the room causing quite a commotion. He was having quite a hard time getting his bearings again. He found a metal pan and covered his erection embarrassed that she'd seen him. He scrambled to his feet leaning on the wall for support while still covering himself.

(It's not what you think Gwen. I.. I mean umm...) he sputtered out. He saw Gwen snickering and waited till his friend had finally gone down before walking towards her. Face redder than a tomato. He knew his stubborn high class cousin had a teasing and playful side but it was really coming out now.

All the racket had woken up Hope who saw their situation and kept silent wanting to see where this would go. She saw Gwen help Ben back to the bed then sit on his lap. Which made Hope silently snicker seeing the shocked and embarrassed expression on his face. She saw her clothes off to the side but didn't bother at the moment. She was comfortable watching the scene before her and she'd slept and laid for longer on much harder beds. She wondered what was going to happen with them next. Grinning when their heads moved towards each other like their lips closing in slowly. Her eyes widened when the twos lips met and moved together for a few minutes. Before they broke apart blushing like crazy. She felt like laughing but also felt a bit of jealousy seeing the two.

The two looked away from each other before Ben took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down. It didn't really work. He wasn't sure what to think at the moment. Was it just in the heat of the moment or was it something more. Gathering his nerves he looked around. He saw Hope asleep still or at least that's what he thought before using his finger on her chin to turn a blushing Gwen's head to look at him. Her eyes locked onto his. He admitted her eyes were definitely one of her best features.

(Gwen there's something I need to tell you. It's kinda hard to say since we're family. But I need to get it out. I've well felt this way since well half way through our summer with grandpa Max. I didn't know what it was until I grew older.) He said. Seeing her nod he continued. (Well I guess I should just get it out. Gwen I've fallen in love with you. I'm not sure how it happened. But I needed to tell you. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I understand if you're disgusted by this and don't want anything to do with me.) said Ben seeing her face take on an unreadable look. He quickly started to regret telling her. Though he didn't expect her to straddle him and yank him to her smashing her lips into his before moving her head and shoving her tongue into his mouth which he quickly did the same fighting for dominance before he let her win. Breaking apart for a few moments Gwen smiled looking longingly at Ben.

[I love you too Ben.] Said Gwen before they began again.

 **(Lemon begins.)**

Hopes eyes widened in shock when Bens hands slid under Gwen's gown sliding up her back. She caught a glimpse of Gwen's bare ass as Ben ran his hand across her back lifting the gown a bit. She saw Gwen use her mana against the door to the room, locking it and a solid shield of mana that blocked off the hole in the wall. Which only meant one thing. Those two were losing control. A long buried love and lust hitting them like a brick wall. She could see it in their eyes even from across the room. She watched as Bens hand began to carress her inner thigh and slowly go to her squeezing it causing Gwen to moan lowly into his mouth as they made-out. Slowly Bens hand moved from her firm ass to her chest caressing and rubbing across her firm toned stomach up the side of her body causing the red head to shiver and a gasp to escape her lips. Hope wished she had a video camera. She could get rich off of stuff like this.

Ben marveled at his cousins taste. To him she tasted even better than chili cheese fries and a Mr. smoothie. He pulled her down to him deepening their kiss. Shoving his tongue into her mouth and proceeded to explore as she did the same to him. He felt her suck on his tongue as their heads moved in synch with each other their kissing growing more passionate by the second. He felt her pull away a moment and stand off the bed and undid the first gown letting it fall off her back. Ben was in absolute awe of her. He saw her naughty smile as she pulled the other gown against her skin and slowly danced for him teasing him while swaying her hips. She spun while holding the large gown tightly against her so it fit her like a glove. He saw her hardened nipples through the front of the gown and saw her shiver under his gaze. She was driving him crazy just by showing off and she knew it.

Slowly she undid the ties of the other gown and let it lower. She turned around and let it slip down her shoulders to her breasts smirking at seeing him stand up with his jaw dropped. It made her even more confident. She turned back around and slowly removed the hands covering her breasts letting him see what she had been hiding before giving him a sexy wink. She then turned around with her back facing him and bent forward slowly sliding the gown down her legs letting him see her long legs and her rounded ass and soaked lips. She noticed him drooling over her and snickered before stepping out of the gown and walking back towards him swinging her hips as she walked before climbing into the bed pushing him onto it and crawled on her hands and knees towards him.

[Better close your mouth or a small alien may fly in. I take it from your expression and the tent in under your gown I look pretty good.] Said Gwen who grinned seeing Ben nod as she shut his mouth and gave him a deep kiss. Sliding her tongue across his lips. She was a bit worried he wouldn't like what he saw when she removed her clothes but all things having to do with that fear disappeared when he nodded. It would have humiliated her if he had just turned away and said that he didn't like her body or for her to put her clothes back on. [Now why don't we see what we have under here.] said Gwen as she undid the ties on his gown.

 **Outside the door**

The two guards who had been at the door stood wide eyed recording the entire thing. The two had been alerted by the commotion and opened a slot on the door at eye level to check on them. Every door had one. Though they weren't expecting to see a gorgeous redhead stripping in front of a man in the hospital bed. The male soldier had been blasted back by a massive nosebleed while the woman had watched it all rubbing her thighs together slightly. The woman looked at her partner who was getting back up with a dazed look on his face. Then back to the scene in front of her. Her partner almost flew back from another nosebleed seeing the young woman tear off the mans gown.

[This is golden. I can't believe we actually get to see this. It's basically live porn and we're recording it. This is hot and we're going to be rich.] He said getting a little loud. Before the woman hit him over the head with a police baton to quiet him down.

{Shut it you moron. They might hear us. I know this is good stuff but if we don't keep calm and quiet they'll catch us. Not to mention if General Baker finds out about what we're doing. He'll have our heads. Now get over here and watch. We're going to need cold showers after this.} said the woman. The man beside her shivered at the thought of General Baker finding out. He remembered the sentence the last person got who had been caught doing the same thing. It wasn't pretty. The General never had taken kindly to voyeurs or peeping toms. Rumor has it that he let some crazy Irish gal from one of the elite green beret squads castrate the one who got caught before that.

 **Back in the room.**

Gathering the rest of her courage Gwen approached him.

Bens blush had turned atomic as had Gwen's. Neither really knowing what to say. Ben covered himself much to the amusement of Hope who had been watching the whole thing too. She wondered why he was embarrassed about being naked.

 **{Oh that's soo cute he's all self conscious about himself. I have no idea why. He's a lot bigger than most men. Nice body too. Pity I've no interest in him. Heh Gwen's in for a nice ride I suspect after this they'll be closer than ever. I almost feel sorry for the poor guys who'll try to get with her after today since her heart and bodies taken now. They won't stand a chance. I wish I had one of those** **camera's.}** Thought Hope inwardly snickering. Her eyes were just barely cracked open so she could see everything while pretending to be asleep. She grinned a little when she saw Gwen's hand glide over her stomach with a barely visible amount of mana. **{** **Well now seems she has no intentions of getting pregnant yet.}** She thought.

 **(I admit this is a bit fast but to hell with it. I'm somewhat ready. I guess the same goes for her. I've only seen her in her bathing suit before but it really didn't do her any justice. Eat your heart out Kevin. You were enough of an asshole to let this one get away I won't.)** Thought Ben as she had him completely under her while she stared into his eyes.

(Gwen you're beautiful. You've easily got our hottest movie stars beat.) said Ben getting a massive blush and giggle from the woman above him before she gently grabbed his member and stroked it a bit. She positioned it at her entrance and rubbed some of her juices onto it before putting his hand on her hip. He noticed she looked a bit nervous but she shook it off.

Smiling Gwen slowly lowered herself groaning as it stretched her tight walls. They soon hit a barrier which caused Ben to look into her eyes waiting. Seeing her nod he lifted her and then he shoved her down by her hip filling her to the hilt and pressing against her womb. Ben quickly kissed her and she screamed into his mouth from the pain. It was a good thing too or every soldier within a mile or more would have come running and busted down the door. Tears flowed down Gwen's face as the pain seemed to get worse. She moaned a little when she felt Ben teasing her nipples squeezing and pulling on them to give her some pleasure instead of pain.

Slowly the pain faded and she smiled. Before kissing him deeply and grinding her hips on him. Signaling that he could move. She moved her hips back and forth slowly moaning into their kiss as did he before breaking it. Neither had ever experienced such a wonderful feeling before.

[Oooh god Ben it feels so good. You're cock is lodged inside me and it's hitting my womb. I've never felt so full. I love you. I'm soo glad we're togetheeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr!] Said Gwen between moans and almost screamed when he thrust harder up into her, hitting a certain spot making her back arch. This was something she'd dreamt about even when they were young. She had been curious about the subject after overhearing grandpa Max and Verdona talking about it and looked it up. Surprisingly even when she was with Kevin her wet dreams were often about Ben and her doing the exact thing they were doing now. Though it felt a lot better than her thin fingers or some pathetic toy.

(Gwen if you were any tighter I doubt I could get my cock in you. It's soo hot inside you. I plan on making love to you everyday of our lives.) Said Ben seeing her smiled at his words as he groaned and thrusted up harder into her making her squeal in pleasure. He smirked thoroughly enjoying every moment of this. He latched onto one of her nipples and sucked on it sliding his tongue around it causing her back to arch more.

Hope looked on at the two of them eyes wide open in shock. She could hardly believe that the two were actually making love and not just having sex. She had felt herself getting hot and had proceeded to slide a hand under her gown and her fingers inside her. Moving them in and out at a fast pace. She was jealous that she had no one to care about her and make love to her like Gwen had, but she hoped that she'd have that and soon. She orgasmed quickly biting her hand trying to not make any noise. She was definitely a quick finisher.

Gwen could hardly believe the pleasure she was feeling. It made all the stories she'd read and info she'd gathered over the years pale in comparison. She moved her hips faster before starting to bounce up and down on his member feeling his thrusts meet her when she slammed down onto him. Nearly making her scream each time. She knew if they kept this pace she'd orgasm soon. She put her hands back on his thighs and bounced herself harder letting Ben see everything.

Ben was watching there connection with wide eyes. He watched as her supple breasts bounced wonderfully with each thrust. He suddenly felt her fingers dig deeply into his thighs as she tightened and suddenly orgasmed squirting her juices all over him. Her mouth open in a silent scream. He just smiled victoriously and kept thrusting through her orgasm and laid her gently on her back in the bed feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he thrusted harder into as her orgasm finally died down.

Gwen's brain was in a fog due to the pleasure she was feeling and it only heightened when Ben put her on her back and thrusted deeper into her pushing harder against her womb. She loved the feeling of being utterly dominated by her Ben. However if it kept up like this she might pass out she hoped not though. **[I think i'm addicted to this already.]** Thought Gwen. Her mind short circuiting a bit.

Ben was having a hard time holding on as he felt his own orgasm building along with Gwen's with her tightening around him. He put her legs on his shoulders and thrusted deeper and harder into her making her loud moans almost turn to screams. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and neither would Gwen. He pushed himself though. (I'm going to ruin you for any other man.) Promised Ben getting a pleasing shiver from his lover. [Good ruin me for anyone! Ben when you finish do it inside me. I don't want it anywhere else!] yelled Gwen in between moans as she dug her nails into his back.

Gwens knees touched her shoulders as Ben kissed her deeply and he thrust even harder causing her to scream into his mouth as she hit her second orgasm and he entered her womb. Shortly after she felt his warm cum fill her womb and overflow as he kept thrusting making it even better for her. She nearly passed out but was able to hold on hearing Bens groans. She smiled when he stopped thrusting but she didn't release her legs that had now wrapped around his waist. She wanted him to stay like that for awhile. She kissed him deeply and had never been happier than right there with Ben inside her and in her arms.

She felt herself being picked up and carried to the bathroom. She was quite happy he hadn't pulled out. He picked up their clothes and soap and a towel along the way. She grinned as she thought of what they were going to do next. She'd have been happy with just the one time but with him but he was apparently planning on taking her while in the shower. This was a total bonus for her as she and Ben entered and he locked the door behind them.

 **(End lemon)**

Hope sighed having came another 4 times in the last 20 minutes. She wiped her hand off on some of the sheets and slowly stood. There was a sink on the other side of the room and she took a wash cloth and soap and unsteadily walked over to it and proceeded to clean herself off then she put her clothes back on and tied her hair into her old ponytail. She sat wondering what would happen next not noticing a slide shutting on the door and two pairs of boots scamper down the hallway.

 **{Damn Ben who knew you had it in you to ruin a woman for just about any other man. Gwen's soo lucky, I pray I get a man like that.}** Thought Hope as she relaxed while hearing water and trying to ignore the loud moans coming from the bathroom.

 **(Elsewhere on board the ship)**

Serana woke up to movement on her bed as her mate finally decided to get up around 10:30. While it surprised her it made her feel good that he had gotten more sleep. She knew he needed it. She licked her lips a bit still tasting his spunk from earlier in the night. She smiled his spunk tasted like the sweetest mead on earth. She planned on getting more. Probably tonight when he went to sleep again. She also reasoned that blowing him at night when he was asleep helped keep him asleep longer. Of course that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. But for now she was satisfied it even seemed to sexually satisfy her which was odd to her. She looked over at the scarred back of her mate as he stretched and wiped sand from his eyes. Before he rolled over and kissed her obviously not bothered by the lingering taste.

She watched him get up his powerful muscles moving across his body. She was still glad he didn't look disgusting like some people with large muscles did. She found herself to be quite happy and content with their relationship even with yesterdays problem. Unfortunately the very thought of it brought tears to her eyes. She had searched and searched inside herself to find the cause of why that happened but found nothing. There was no explaining it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid there as some tears flowed down her cheeks. She was glad she wasn't the least bit hungry.

 **(What did I do wrong that caused that feral state I found myself in? Was it the sheer jealousy from seeing another woman after my mate, or was it pure and simple bloodlust? Maybe blood lust I haven't fed from a living human in many years and that's how other vampires have become feral by not feeding from living humans. I've seen it happen. But the blood packs should have quenched that thirst why did I suddenly lose control? I need to find a solution. I can't let that happen again. I wont let it happen again. Perhaps mother would know.)** Thought Serana as she began brainstorming for a possible solution.

Aaron was busy making breakfast. Sausage, eggs, biscuits and gravy, fruit. He had felt good this morning a lot more than usual. The food was just about done. After taking out the biscuits he walked down the hall and stood in the door of their room looking sadly at the woman on the bed. He could easily see she was still suffering a massive amount of guilt about yesterday. While her attack did take him by surprise he didn't hold it against her. He'd started thinking on their way back. He could tell it wasn't her when she attacked. She had become feral. The only reason he could tell the difference was because of the multiple feral and non-feral creatures he had to kill over the past few years before cryo-sleep. He thought more and after dinner when he was sure Serana went to sleep made a few calls.

 **{Today's the day I take her to see The Hole. That special prison where I keep the worst of the worst in. She'll probably be afraid i'm going to throw her in one of the cells but that's not the case. We'll be going to a low security wing of The Hole. True enough it's the low security wing of death row but what can you do. Z-block. As I look at her now. I can tell just how sad and depressed she is because of everything. That includes her past losses. I'd do just about anything to make her happy. To make that pain go away. To make that beautiful smile show again. Let's hope my plan helps.}** He thought as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. He felt her wrap her arms around his and felt her body relax a little bit. He nibbled on her ear which made her chuckle a bit.

{Come on beautiful breakfast is ready. Better hurry before I come back and make sure you can't walk for the rest of the day.} He said getting a grin from her before she brought him into a deep kiss. Upon breaking it he stood up after she playfully pushed him off her. He noticed their Chihuahua give her hand a quick lick before he bolted away. Straight to his bowl of cut up sausage. They both shook their heads at the little dogs antics. Before they followed him to breakfast. It passed by silently and the silence was comfortable. Except the occasional "ouch" when her mate ate too fast and wound up biting his own finger. She snickered she'd never seen that before. Though a wind blew carrying horde of bats through the room it chilled Aarona bit. Valerica rematerialized into the chair beside Serana and proceeded to eat with them.

{Valerica use the door next time. You know the pass codes and you and Serana have the proper DNA that it takes to open it. You bring that freezing air with you when you swoop in her from the vents.} said Aaron as Serana hugged her mother before she bit into more sausage. Her mother simply chuckled at the irritated man in front of them.

\Oh a thousand pardons sir. I'll be sure to use the door next time and not the way that makes you a tiny bit cold. Seeing you upset makes me soo unhappy. I'd like to make it up to you by warming your bed with my naked body as well sir.\ said The older vampire sarcastically with a bit of sass in her voice and a smirk. Her daughter grinned and rolled her eyes while Aaron just huffed and walked out to answer the phone.

 **With Aaron**

{Yea this is General Baker.} said Aaron.

(Ah General good to hear from you. I thought that crazy vampire lady would be the one to pick up. Anyway every things all set. We've got guards ready for retrieval along with flame thrower units.) Said the young man.

{Ah excellent, so John how's the wife?} said Aaron.

(You know she's being kind of a pain in the ass. She's been nagging me about getting out of the military life and becoming a civilian. I try to tell her that it's what i love to do but she just won't hear it. I can never win an argument with her and she always remembers everything and don't even get me started about how she's starting to talk about wanting kids too. You're lucky you're not married.) said John irritated.

{Hah! Sounds like my parents when dad won't pick up his dirty underwear. As for being married well you know how it is. I'm hoping to be married someday.} Aaron looked towards the kitchen as he said the last part.

(Haha I feel sorry for you. I think you'll likely regret it. Some wives can be extremely demanding when you put a ring on it.) Laughed the man as the two kept laughing and talking.

 **With Serana and Valerica**

Serana smiled hearing her mate laughing in the other room before she ate some more. She was abnormally hungry for regular food right then. There was silence between the two as they ate for a moment.

{So Serana how're are things between the two of you? You both look extremely happy together. I'm a bit jealous if I do say so myself.} said Valerica noticing her daughter stop eating and a her hesitating to answer a little bit.

(Things are great between us. Y-yea things are just fine. He's soo sweet and loving and an excellent lover even though I do wish that he'd be a bit rougher at times. I'll probably need to point that out to the numbskull next time we go at it. He tastes pretty good too.) Said Serana trying to get her mothers mind off track with the talk of their sex life.

{I know what happened Serana. I saw the entire thing. I saw you turn into a feral. The only thing that kept you from permanently being that way was because a little bit of you held on tight and his pain brought you back. I saw the way that red haired woman looked at you. She knew you attacked him. Aaron's the only one who kept them from executing you.} she said seeing her daughter turn and look her straight in the eyes. She saw a deep sadness and regret in those eyes.

(If you were there why didn't you help us? Why didn't you help when I turned into a beast and attacked the man who loves me. I don't understand why it happened either. I was drinking those blood packs and they were working up till then.) said the young woman with more tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She saw her mother sigh before shaking her head.

{I was going to. But I didn't get there till the moment when you looked at him with bloodlust in your eyes and attacked him. I would have stopped you earlier but the soldiers in the room kept me from exiting. I eventually slipped past them but you were already attacking him when I got there. The soldiers quickly arriving didn't help much either so I had to quickly take cover. They would have executed me if I hadn't slipped away into the shadows. Honestly he could have taken much much more punishment physically and hurt you or killed you but he didn't. If you hadn't come back to your senses he would have let you kill him because he couldn't bring himself to hurt you by fighting back. It's easy to see.} She said getting a sad nod from her daughter noticing tears flowing from her eyes.

{Look it happens to all vampires who don't feed on fresh human blood. The blood packs sustain you and keep the bloodlust away for awhile but eventually you need it fresh from the source. If you don't get it fresh when you start feeling that swing in mood. That anger and desire for blood rises to a boiling point and when it does you go feral and attack. You're one of the lucky few who were able to pull themselves back from becoming a mindless beast.} She said looking sadly at her daughter knowing the pain that comes with such an attack.

(I don't know what to do. I hate having to kill in order to sate my appetite for fresh human blood. Animal blood has never done me any good. I doubt he'd like it if I killed one of his readily available soldiers for it. I definitely can't drink from him. There's got to be some kind of solution.) Said Serana not noticing a small smile go across her mothers face.

{Youngling I do believe your mate has already found a solution.} Said Valerica noting how her daughters head instantly shot up with hope in her eyes. It made a small smile appear on her face again.

(What is it? Mother what kind of solution has he found?) Serana asked excited but nervous at the same time.

Valerica smirked. {Oh youngling it's a secret. I could tell you for a price. But let's just say occasionally I keep tabs on your mate and overhear things. Like said plan. But if I told you you'd need to let me have a night of fun with your mate. Also stop walking around naked would you.} Said Valerica with a widening teasing smirk even though the idea of a night with her daughters mate sounded appealing to her.

(MOTHER!) Yelled Serana as she launched herself at her and Valerica disappeared in a horde of bats into the vents laughing the entire time. Leaving behind a slightly fuming Serana who quickly calmed down noticing her mate come back into the kitchen. He had a grin on his face. Mostly because he thought the two were getting along. Now that her mother had just left he decided to do something a little acrobatic. Jumping onto his hands on the table and walking on them towards her he gave her deep kiss before flipping onto his feet on the floor. He noticed her chuckling which caused him to as well.

[Alright sweetheart go ahead and get dressed. We're going to pay somebody a visit.] Said Aaron as he picked up a radio.

[Yea Jim get squads three and four from 15th division to The Hole. Since i'm paying a visit there it'd be better to have them there. I do believe it's time they saw their old friend again.] said Aaron Cryptically getting a laugh from the other side before the man said yes. He saw Serana walk over to the closet to pick out an outfit which made him grin. Sexy definitely wasn't what she needed today but he wasn't about to tell her what to do mostly. He walked over to one of the walls and pulled a switch.

Serana opened the closet not noticing Aaron pulling a switch. **(Hmm what should I wear? Normally I would wear my royal armor but since he's going to have it cleaned I need something else. Maybe a dress or hmm. Definitely undergarments. Not a chance those shorts are definitely not long enough.)** She said holding out a pair of super short jean shorts and putting them back. **(Hmm ah perfect it has a nice black cape with it too.)** She thought as she found a long pair of black jeans with a tight black form fitting shirt. Putting everything on she noticed just how good she looked in them. The cape was a nice touch as well since she was a fan of them. But she took it off and put it back wanting to show herself off a little more. She looked over at her mate noticing him in his fatigues and looking into a few dozen glass cases.

Slowly walking over to him she wrapped her arms round him from behind though she couldn't get all the way around him. She chuckled when he turned around and looked her over with wide eyes. She knew that she looked good.

(Still got it.) She said giggling at the look on his face. The clothes hugged her body defining every single curve. She knew all she had to do was take a single step and with a swing of her hip to make him start drooling. She turned around to look at the cases though her eye brow raised when she noticed two full suits of combat armor his soldiers used. Giving him a look he quickly snapped out of his funk. Chuckling he scratched the back of his head.

[It's just a precaution love. We're going to The Hole today. We have business at that prison today along with some other business that I've been putting off. So since it's dangerous there I needed you to get suited up.] he said noticing the annoyed look on her face. She obviously wasn't pleased with his plans. [Look sweetheart i'll help you put it on.] He said sweating a bit as she seemed to get more annoyed before she begrudgingly accepted and let him help her put the bulky and heavy armor on. Almost felt like she had put some of the old daedric armor on even though it looked nothing like it. No outward metal plates, no spikes, and the helmet didn't cover her face in the least. But at least she could move. She was pretty sure if she had put the armor in the last case on she'd collapse from the sheer weight of it.

(Look I appreciate it that you're trying to keep me safe but isn't this a bit much. Not only that but I am more than capable of defending myself without armor. I've done it many times before.) She said sighing. Watching him put his own on. **(While I don't fault him for trying to help keep me safe. It can get annoying. Of course I know he's willing to give me space which he must have learned earlier than most i'm guessing. I need to make some female friends. Perhaps among the soldier populace or those that we meet on planets. I know Aaron also won't try and stop me or keep me caged like some others might. I learned that from Andrea however I will likely spend a good amount of my time with him. Since he is my mate and i'm happy being with him. I guess really that's all that matters. Here's hoping I don't go feral again and ruin all of it.)** Thought Serana as she picked up her old deadric dagger and attached it to her hip while he armed himself as well.

 **[She's lost in thought again. I need to quit being so protective but it's like a natural instinct. It's natural to protect those you love but if I get too protective she'll feel like a prisoner and that's one thing I don't want. Won't be long till she'll have free reign of the ship and planets we visit or conquer if we must. I need to stop thinking about it or i'll winde up driving a wedge between** **us. Seen that happen before with other couples.)** He thought before they both left the room. They walked into a teleportation gate room. She watched him as he prepared it and put in their destination. It was someplace she hoped she never had to go. The portal turned on and they walked through it.

 **The Hole**

Serana and Aaron walked out of the portal and down a ramp onto the floor. She already hated it here. She could hear the animalistic screams and yells of humans all around her along with the occasional sound of a whip and thuds and pings from what sounded like objects being hurled and smacked against something and they hadn't even left the room. She was disturbed by the sounds. It sounded like realms of oblivion like Cold Harbor and other realms. They walked to the doors before Aaron put his hand against the large door and five small spikes shot out taking blood before disappearing. He turned around and looked at her eyes slightly hardened. She knew he wasn't a fan of this place either.

[Welcome to the hell that is The Hole.] He said as the massive doors opened and the screams intensified a hundred fold in volume. Walking in she noticed him ready his weapon along with a steel baton. There was a distinct smell of death and burning and rotting flesh that hit her like a wave of water nearly making her lose everything in her stomach. She was stunned to say the least as they walked down the long metal hallway with a few windows here and there for guards to look in on prisoners farther down. She looked seeing row upon row of cells that looked like they were bloody with the more than the occasional puddle of blood that the guards walked through and didn't seem to notice. Along with a squad of guards opening one of the cells and going inside it. The sound of fighting in front of her got their attention.

She watched as another squad of guards opened a cell a couple meters in front of them and yanked out two prisoners who were fighting and a third one who had a weapon in his hand and tried to attack a guard. She was shocked when the guard took the weapon away and immediately executed that prisoner with a shot to the head and heart. The other two were viciously beaten by the other guards using fists and batons. She heard the distinct sound of bones breaking as the prisoners screamed in pain and she saw blood and teeth fly on the floor before the guards threw both prisoners back into the cell closed it and marched off dragging the dead prisoners body with them. She grabbed Aaron by the shoulder and immediately yanked him to a wall turning him to look at her. Her eyes filled with horror, sadness, shock, disbelief and anger that he did nothing to stop it.

(What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you stop them? What could they have possibly done to deserve that kind of punishment?) She yelled at her mate seeing anger and sadness and a coldness in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. That coldness scared her as it took over him making her back away slightly but still holding him against the wall. She could feel a chill running down her spine.

[Those three in that cell that were dragged out are convicted rapists and child killers. Each with at least 23 kills to their name. That is something I won't tolerate ever. They deserve this punishment. I'm surprised they lived this long since they boast about it. Even the other prisoners despise child killers. Of course this punishment is nothing compared to what they'll suffer in the afterlife in Hell.] He said to her but his voice held no kindness or pity only hate and seemed a bit different. He was just soo cold and filled with hate right then that she could hardly tell he was the same person. This was a side of him that she had never wanted to know about or see. It was likely to be the same side he had on the battlefield when he fought the alien creatures.

(Who are you and how can you be this cold? You can't possibly be the man that I fell in love with. He wasn't cruel like this.) she said barely holding back tears. She saw his eyes change like the real him was coming back. His eyes filled with sadness and regret.

[Let me show you.] said Aaron not giving her a chance to pull away his hands glowed and he grabbed her arms and everything went black for both of them.

Serana awoke not long after laying on a thing of barbed wire. She saw Aaron above her offering his hand. She was tempted to smack it away but this was the man she knew. Not the cold cruel one. She saw it in his eyes. Taking his hand he lifted her easily and brought her to her feet. She looked around her noticing the barbed wire holes in the ground and burning fires in the distance. She then saw the blackened lake in front of them. (Aaron where are we?) asked Serana seeing him beside her.

[My love we are in the battlefield that is my soul. Come we cannot stay long and you need to see what is here.] He said as he pulled her along towards a giant lake of black water. They arrived a few minutes later about eight meters from the lakes edge. The top of it seemed to writhe as it started bubbling and hissing. [You wanted to know what the other part of me is right. Well here he is.] Said Aaron as he turned back around and two massive arms shot out from the lake and landed on either side of it. The massive inky black hands securing it's hold. Slowly the gigantic human looking figure or creature or whatever pulled itself up till it's waist was at the top of the lake the black waters churning around it. Massive black feathered wings grew from it's back. It stared down at them with glowing red eyes. Serana couldn't see a mouth at all. Though it soon spoke.

 **=Young one why have returned so quickly? Have you come seeking guidance or another friendly chat. I see you have brought your girlfriend as well. Most curious. I already know your question young vampire. You wish to know who I am. Along with why he can witness such acts of cruelty against the evil men and do nothing about it. I shall tell you along with answering another question but after this conversation you both must leave lest your girlfriends soul be trapped here forever.=** He said his loud voice booming across the landscape. Both nodded.

Serana freaked when he grabbed Aaron and held him in his fist lifting him towards his face. **=This man who you love with the capability to feel and search out the truest of love to protect it is as kind and gentle as any man could be. Rage hate anger jealousy happiness pain sorrow love greed all reside within him as it does in all humans but he is different. He is one of the few who is truly faithful to the people he loves and will do anything to protect them and keep love alive in the universe no matter where it takes him. Upon the deaths of his fiancé and child he prayed for the power to destroy the creatures and I was granted to him. I have given him power by melding with his soul. He became half angel half human. He loves you and will always take care of you of this there is no doubt, same with the ones he's come here to protect. I help him with the job of punishing evil like those prisoners. He could never be that cold without me. His heart is far too kind. =** He said before putting the man back down Serana quickly ran to him wrapping herself around him.

 **=As for me I am the scourge of all evil. The bane of demons and the unholy. The bringer of light in the darkness. I am the angel of vengeance. While he didn't sell his soul to the devil. Trust me that asshole tried to get him to sign a contract for his soul.** He said before chuckling at the woman's antics around her mate. It had been a long time since he'd seen such actions between human and vampire. **=Now begone your time is up.=** He said before all they saw was blackness and they came back to the outside world. To say Serana was shocked was an understatement but she now understood. Understood everything why he could be soo cold but also soo loving. She still didn't like it though. She followed him when he took her hand and they headed through the prison to the death house.

When they arrived they were quickly let in to the minimum security unit. On their way they were joined by a group of soldiers three with tanks on their backs. She noticed that sixteen of them were female. She could tell just from looking at them they were elite soldiers. They were also beautiful which made her question her own looks for a second before Aaron's voice caught her attention again.

[Ok first stop cell 832 here we are. Name Johnny Bogarty. Crimes:Pimping, Slavery, 73 counts of Kidnapping, 63 counts of rape, Forcing women into prostitution, two counts of murder, 23 counts of sodomy, theft and 25 -40 counts of assault. Convicted on all counts by a jury of peers. Sentence: Death.] Aaron closed the book as the man spit at him. [Well Mr. Bogarty I do believe you know these 16 women.] Said Aaron as the man nodded and the women stared coldly at him. Serana could instantly tell these women hated the man in the cell.

(Yea I know em. They're some of the whores that owe me money and owe me their lives. Ungrateful bitches, I should have killed them before you came sniffing around with the rest of your toy soldiers. Wait till I get out of here. You're all going to pay dearly for this and I'm going to make that pretty young thing next to you my own personal sex slave!) The man shouted the last part. Laughing when Aaron's face turned ice cold. Serana watched him carefully but didn't stop him when he picked up a knife and went into the cell. The mans laughter turned into screames soon after and his bloody knee caps were thrown outside the cell door. Her mate came back out with the blood covered knife and handed it to one of the female soldiers and wiped his hands.

[Do what you wish to him my elite soldiers. He deserves to suffer. I want them to hear the screams on the other side of the ship. But don't kill him. I want him alive for more torture sessions.] Said Aaron. The young woman smiled and kissed him on the cheek blushing slightly before they all picked up a tool of some kind and walked into the cell. Aaron and Serana along with the three tank wearing soldiers went to the next stop Serana hearing the man's screams of pain and begging for mercy. She took one last look back and saw his testicles and penis get thrown out of the cell causing her to cringe and shiver. She almost felt sorry for him. She remembered the female soldier he talked to. Hard to forget that beautiful face and those blue eyebrows and red irises or that cute blush. She was one of the ones that came running when she went feral.

(Aaron who was that young woman?) Asked Serana curiously. Seeing a sad expression cross his face.

[Her name's Nichole. She doesn't remember her last name. Sad story that one. But she's also the best soldier in this army aside from me. Fast, strong, strong willed, hard worker, amazing fighter but she's also a very sweet girl though you'd never be able to tell. She's beaten soldiers four times her size in hand to hand combat training alone. She's done so well that I personally trained her. Which is harsh. I only personally train the very best soldiers after they're specialized training is over. She's the only one who ever survived my training. I also was kinda like a big brother and friend to her. Or at least I tried to be after we rescued her. Hard to believe she's only seventeen.] He said with a single tear flowing down his cheek though only she saw it. She felt for him and for that girl.

(What's her story?) Asked Serana wanting to know more. He sighed before looking at her with heartbreak in his eyes.

[I only know what she's been willing to tell me and what I remember from back then. But for the full story you'll have to talk to her. She doesn't remember much before 4 years old. That's when she was abducted and taken from her family. She was used as a little maid and servent for a group of drug dealers till the age of 13. When she reached that age she was sold and forced to become a prostitute. We found her when she barely had just turned 15. My squad was combing the area in the slums of Los Angeles looking for remnants of Alien forces that had been driven back. We broke doors down and stormed homes. Looking and catching the occasional creature. We were near a rundown hotel when we heard a scream. We headed in the direction of the scream figuring the creatures were attacking civilians. We stormed the place I remember it well.] He said with more tears flowing down his cheeks.

[I smashed down the door with the number 15 on it and pulled off a "client" who was trying to tear off her panties. His pants and underwear already around his ankles. It was obvious what was going on by the bruises, the fear and how mal nourished she was that she wasn't a willing participant. I turned to the man that was going to rape her. I saw the fear in his eyes. He begged for his life before I raised my weapon and in front of all my soldiers put 100 rounds into that bastard from my machine gun. The only reason I stopped firing was because I needed to reload. I turned him into hamburger. I nearly got court martialed for that. We managed to coax the girl out and slowly we got some information. Such as the man back in that cells' home base. He was the pimp that forced her to work along with the location and identities of the 15 other young women. All being forced to sell their bodies for his profit and entertainment.] He said seeing Serana nod in understanding.

[When we got the exact coordinates we "barrowed." Ok more like stole an Abrams tank from one of the national guard depots and took it to his hideout. Hah we rammed that vehicle right through his front door then used its machine guns and main cannon to drop his guards and blow holes in the building. It was a massacre they stood no chance. We captured Mr. Bogarty and the second The Hole was finished being built threw him into a cell. Those women they came up to us thanking us and promising to make it up to us somehow. But they never got the chance. A week later 30 miles south of Indianapolis we were ambushed by a platoon of alien creatures. We held our own but we were taking losses. We were lucky we had the high ground or we would have been easily overrun. Soon though I was the only one left but I wasn't untouched either. But we had been able to wipe out 3/4 of their forces before reinforcements showed up. It was a sad day. I had to explain to seven separate families that their wife, husband, son, father, mother, daughter had given up their lives for their country. It's never easy especially when some blamed me because I survived and the others didn't.] He said as tears flowed though he wiped them feeling a bit like a wimp. She wiped the ones he didn't get from his face knowing how he felt.

[A few days later I was transferred back to Los Angeles. I saw Nichole again among a group of displaced civilians on their way to a new shelter. When she saw me she ran up and hugged me. I was genuinely surprised that she would do that because i'd learned that she had attacked every other male who came near her because of her past. Since she had no one I took her in with my family. Me and mom and dad. We helped her, fed her properly, and helped her catch up on her education and gave her what she needed. A family and she seemed to be happy. But she enlisted on her 16th birthday managing to get as far as the doctors before she was caught. I had managed to reach the rank of general by then so i was able to pull some strings and let her enlist but directly under my supervision. Then the other girls woundeup enlisting. They were all assigned to me. I'm proud of them all. They've come soo far from being defenseless girls to expert battle ready soldiers that are still filled with love and compassion for others. Except Nichole while i'm proud of her I'm still the only one she'll ever let touch her or who she'll open up to and she's turning 18 in a week. It's sad honestly. She needs friends and the kind of love found between a man and woman. That's something I can't give her.] Said Aaron wishing things were different for the young woman.

They walked on silently Serana pondering things and her curiosity about this Nichole girl growing. She had a wandering thought but stacked it away for later. When they caught up with the other soldiers. **(He's the only one who she'll let touch her or open up to. Interesting I need to talk to this girl find out why this is. Maybe she'll open up to me considering i'm dating him. It's a possibility,but I also suspect there's another reason she's the way she is besides a painful past.)** Thought Serana as the cell was opened up and seven guards yanked out a middle aged man. Serana had to admit that this one was handsome but she wasn't interested. When female vampires mate they mate for life. Only upon their mates death will they consider taking a new one. But that didn't stop her from looking and she could tell Aaron didn't mind if she was looking anyway. So long as she wasn't pursuing a romance or sex with another she was free to do as she pleased.

[Cell 782. Name Jerry Hatfield A.K.A. the mole also known as blue eyed devil. Womanizer. Crimes: treason, hacking, theft of nuclear launch codes and attempting to sell them to terrorist organizations, theft of 50 nuclear warheads from Russia as well. One count of drunk driving. Convicted on all charges by a jury of peers, government contacts and use of truth serum. Sentence: Death. Execution date: Today.] Aaron closed the book as he finished reading it.

[Congratulations Mr. Hatfield. Today is your day. You have a special sort of execution. I suspect it won't be painful at all which is rather sad. You are also disease free along with being the least evil person on this cell block. Take him to chamber 81. Blindfold him, duct tape his mouth shut, and chain him to the gurney.] He said as they watched the soldiers drag the man. She looked at him in the eyes again. The same coldness was back. He wasn't there. Only the coldness. She wished it was gone.

[You needed fresh blood so you don't attack him again. You're going to get it.] Said a voice that mixed with Aaron's looking straight at Serana. It frightened her but she solemnly agreed and followed when he walked. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want Aaron to have anything to do with this either.

 **(We don't really have a choice do we. I guess since the man is going to die anyway I can feed. My heart is breaking. Aaron has let vengeance take control of him. I'm determined to stay with him but I will never come back here. I'll do everything I can to make sure he doesn't either. No one should be able to control him. Not even an angel. They never should have built this prison either.)** Thought Serana as they entered the room to see the man strapped down and not struggling at all. Like he was already dead. Then she saw a bottle and a rag. She could only guess it was some alchemical concoction to knock him out. Everyone left the room. She had a decision to make and she didn't like it one bit. Sighing she went over to the man and reluctantly sank her fangs into his neck and drank.

She hated this, knowing that in order to totally sate her bloodlust she needed the fresh blood of another. She drank as much as she could and let go. Before slowly walking out of the room. She saw Aaron looking back at her though he was back to his original self and she knew he felt terrible about this as well. It was in his eyes. Gone was the coldness. There was really nothing they could do though. She saw him nod and was surprised when the three soldiers with tanks on their back set fire to the body and entire room via flamethrowers. The two soon left heading through a portal in a room adjacent to the one that was burning.

[I'm a general. I'm not supposed to be a jailor or executioner. How did I get stuck with those jobs as well? I hate that place.] He said quietly to himself though Serana heard it. She embraced him. She could feel and see just how much he regretted it. She smiled when his arms wrapped around her before they kept walking trying to forget everything about that part of the day. Except the girl Serana was curious about.

[Serana go see Ben and Gwen. You'll be better off having some fun. I need to go to bridge to check on some things and get out of this shithole.] He said getting a sad nod from her before he kissed her gently.

(Wait, that girl Nichole. How can I get in touch with her?) She asked getting a curious look from Aaron.

[Dining hall 32A around meal times. She's typically with the rest of her squad but she occasionally eats by herself. Should be easy to spot. Blue hair and red iris's. I'd wait a few days before talking to her though considering what happened yesterday. Trust me she didn't believe it when I said I was attacked by an alien. She knew it was you. She told me too. She can read me like a book. I love you now go have some fun doing whatever it is you girls um... do.] He said before turning away and heading for the bridge.

(I love you too.) as she said it she smiled getting him to look back at her and smile as well before he disappeared in a flash of green. They'd see eachother later. (Hmm shouldn't be hard to find that bunch. Those two will stick together like glue.) She said as she teleported away to the medical deck.

 **Back on the Medical deck with Hope.**

She groaned she had just listened to those two go at it for over an hour before they finally came back out dressed and laid on a couch with Gwen on top of him. The satisfied smiles on their faces were irritating to say the least. It'd been another 2 hours since then and they still laid there Ben still hadn't moved either. Gwen looked like she was glowing. Hope had finally managed to get the stupid tv to work to try to drown out the constant sounds of nurses and soldiers talking and marching past. They had some cheesy pick-up lines. She had long since dressed as well. She was now trying to figure out a way to get the magic absorbing wristband off but was having no success. In fact the more she tried to get it off the more mana it seemed to drain. She looked up when she saw a flash of green hoping it was the young officer she'd seen yesterday. But it was just his psycho vampire girlfriend.

 **{Wait psycho vampire girlfriend. I have got to get out of here. Dammit why won't this thing come off?!}** Thought Hope pulling on it and preparing to run or find something sharp to cut it off so she could teleport away. No such luck when said Woman simply sat down on the chair in front of her crossing her legs.

(Let me you young crazy girl.) Said Serana using her old dagger and cutting the metal band like it was paper. (You should calm down before you windeup hurting yourself? That band is designed to put magic users in a coma if they're trying to get it off or start trouble.) said Serana as she sheathed her dagger. Getting an odd look from the woman who tried to teleport away but didn't have enough mana back to do it.

{What do you want you psycho? You tried to attack me yesterday and now you're sitting here like nothing even happened. Not only that but you've got a weapon and blood on the corners of your mouth. So i'm assuming you're here to kill me and drink my blood is that it?!} Said Hope voice raised trying to build her mana back up. Noticing how the vampire just sat there calmly. **{What in the hell does she want?}** Hope asked herself starting to gain more mana back into her body.

Unknown to them the entire conversation was watched by two parties. One of whom being Gwen who had been awoken by Hope rustling around. The other Valerica watching the exchange from the other side of the room invisible thanks to an old invisibility ring she kept. She watched in amusement seeing the exchange and the younger woman somewhat freaking out.

(You know if you'd shut up for a minute I might have a proposition you'd be interested in.) Serana said Calmly ignoring the fact that the girl was about to get away. What she had to offer just might make her stay.

(Since you seem soo interested in my mate. I'll tell you what. I have an arrangement with him that he still knows nothing about. It was a request from his late fiancé. I'm building him a harem of women who would love him as much as I do. Now since you seem interested in him i'm willing to give you a chance to be with him.) Said Serana getting the woman's attention and a curious look from her and her own mother. Though she didn't know her mother was there at the moment. Neither noticed the subtle smirk on Gwen's face.

{A harem you say, and he doesn't know about it? That could blowup in our faces but well I might be interested. Depends on what's in it for me. Besides a big hot hunk of man. Who's the leader of this harem anyway?) asked Hope getting far more curious. The woman unnerved her no doubt about that but she thought of possible benefits.

(Well besides him you'd also have the companionship of me and any other female who would wish to join. Protection in case you haven't noticed the army my mates got with him along with the fact he'd gladly give his life for those he loves. Access to well just about any kind of spell you can possibly think of. You'd have a much better chance of making friends with the female soldiers on this ship. Otherwise they'll just see you as competition for a mate and likely try to get rid of said competition. As for who's in charge it'll be me. His fiancés spirit chose me.) said Serana watching the woman begin thinking. Wondering what's going through her head.

{Ok what are the terms?} asked Hope wondering if this was like a contract or something.

(Pretty simple. Standard relationship. You can do what you want really. You'll stop ageing completely and if you're older your age will reverse itself to where you were around age twenty five so you can have children. I really don't know how it works but it does. You can be with him, marry him, have his kids but you're ring won't be the only one on his finger. Also you'd have to get him to fall for you which while it was easy for me to get him to. For another it will probably be more difficult. If you choose to breakup with him you're allowed to leave without any repercussions. However if you were to go for another man while you're with him. I'll drain all the blood from your body and leave your corpse on the nearest planet to rot.) Said Serana simply watching the silver haired woman's eyes widen at the last part. She smirked she was starting to like it already. A little bit of power, companionship and the love of her mate all rolled into one. Nothing wrong with a little bit of power.

(Think about it as long as you need to. No skin off my nose. Right now i'm pretty sure he'll faint when I tell him about this tonight.) Said Serana with a toothy grin flashing her fangs. As her mother and Gwen were snickering.

Gwen stared at Ben for a little bit thoughts going through her head. Wondering about a number of things along with possibly letting Ben have one of those harems. She also had no doubt that her and Ben had been posted as missing by now and people were looking for them. She knew their grandmother could find them easily by tracking her powers but she wasn't really worried. She had Ben and he was alive and at the moment that's all that really mattered. To her anyway. She smiled when Ben stirred a bit and held her a bit tighter against him. She definitely wasn't about to complain.

 **[I know I said Ben could be the father of Kai Greens kid but only as a sperm donor. I'm not about to share him so the harem options definitely out. I'm allowed to be selfish once in awhile. I wonder if Julie misses him or has already moved on... Probably moved on, her loss. Probably got with some model pretty boy with no brain or something. As for our family locating us it should be easy but since we're not being held or treated like prisoners besides Kevin we're content. Mom and aunt Sandra are going to freak not only when they're told we're missing but also when me and Ben let them know about us. I wonder since there's soo many alien girls after Ben as well I wonder if I could redirect their attention to Aaron. Have to talk to Serana about** **that.]** Thought Gwen as she considered options on how to break the news to their family. She was right about their family about to freak out over their disappearance.

 **Planet XW999**

Max Tennyson was searching a damaged area of land on the outskirts of the city along with a bunch of other plumbers and Ben and Gwens parents. Manny was scouring the area looking for any trace of them. Helen was examining a small crater with some metal lodged in it while Elena examined a deep gash in the ground and a red spot against a tree.

{This odd I see some of that Charmcaster woman's rock golems here but they've been destroyed. This boulder has good deal of damage to it caused by a sharp weapon of some kind. What happened here?} Said Max to himself as they examined the ground. He watched as Elena sent the red liquid on the tree most likely blood into a machine for DNA comparison. He also saw His sons trying to comfort their wife's and failing miserably. He continued looking using his machine to examine the ground. Though he felt unnerved when he saw a small pile of orange hair on the ground next to a a couple red droplets. He saw Helen trying to pull a small piece of metal off the remnants of the pod sticking out of the ground. It glowed briefly before it and all remnants of the pod turned to ash which surprised them greatly. Almost like a sort of defense mechanism.

{Elena get over here I think I found something.} Yelled Max causing everyone to hurry over. Manny with some kind of weird feather in a pair of tweezers.

[Manny what's that you got there?] asked a rather curious Helen.

(I don't know some kind of feather. Should we test it?) he asked seeing them nod he picked up the feather only for it to turn to ash the second his fingers touched it. (Ok that was strange.) He said Getting nods from everyone. Elena picked up some of the dirt with red stains on it and red hair and put it into the analyzer. A few seconds later it dinged.

{Elena what's it say?} asked Max nervous that they could be injured or worse. He didn't want to even think about it.

[Well first off the substance I pulled off the tree is definitely blood but it belongs to Charmcaster. The two spots here are f-from Ben and a mix of ben and an unknown species of alien and the other one a few feet away belongs to Kevin Leven and the hairs belong to... Gwen Tennyson.] Said Elena who was a bit shocked when an enraged and crying Sandra Tennyson and her sister lifted her up and held her there and started to demand she tell them where they were, getting confused looks from everyone and a look of horror from Elena.

[I don't know where they are please put me down. I had nothing to do with this.] Both women were grabbed by their respective husbands who tried to get the girl out of their grips. Though everyone was surprised when a woman spoke up behind them.

{Stop you're squabbling I know exactly where they are.} She said with an exasperated expression.

{Verdona? What are you doing back so early?} asked Max curious. He was interested as well since she said she knew where their grandkids were. She was instantly surrounded by crying mothers asking where they went. Causing her to sweat drop.

{I felt Gwen's mana flare up which was a bit of a distress call even if she didn't know it. I came as fast as I could. All four have been captured though they...} She was interrupted.

[We need to go get them now! Where are they? Who took them? Are they in our dimension? Howmmmph.] Sandra was silenced by Verdona's hand over her mouth. She was already getting a head ache.

[Now before I was interrupted as I said they were captured. Taken to a space ship. They're safe though and except for that Kevin boy they're mostly unharmed. Granted Ben has scar across his chest that will never heal. As for Gwen well she's with Ben pretty much at all times. I know because I can tap into her mana and see her memories. Such a sweet girl and soo attentive of Ben in many ways.] Said Verdona vaguely with a lecherous grin before she continued.

[Now as I said they're on a ship, a human ship. It arrived into our planetary system a few days ago. As for their reasons for being here well let's just say all alien races need to be cautious. They don't know who's friendly and who's not. Can I get onto that ship? Absolutely not. It's got barriers around it that prevent magical teleportation. I see that look Max going after that ship is a very very bad idea. Though if you're determined I would hail them before you get close. If you're lucky they won't just destroy you mid flight. Ben Gwen and that woman Charmcaster are actually free to do as they please on there. They're not caged prisoners.] Said Verdona finishing but obviously her insights didn't calm anyone. Especially the mothers. Who proceeded to demand they be taken to their children while their husbands simply let them go. Knowing they wouldn't be able to stop them.

She saw Max sigh. {I'm going after them aren't I.} said Max before Verdona nodded. He proceeded to call plumber HQ and have a ship readied.

{Sandra definitely won't leave you alone till you do. You know how ferocious and extremely over protective she can get. But as for her husband I really don't know if he cares. Seems to think Ben and Gwen are fine on their own. I can sense the tension.} said Verdona getting a sad nod from Max. Those two were at it a lot over Ben being a plumber and having that watch, this just made it worse. He'd heard too many of the arguments when he was over for a visit. Ben just seemed to ignore it.

{The ships still orbiting the planet but will leave soon. Max be very cautious. The commander of that ship won't hesitate to open fire if you do anything they consider hostile. Also the families of the soldiers stationed there are on that ship as well. If you do get invited on board. Be on your best behavior especially if you get to meet their commander and keep Sandra and her sister in line. I have a feeling the soldiers on that ship don't take kindly to anyone trying to boss them around that isn't one of their commanders. You'll be surrounded the second you get on board. But if they turn you away leave. They'll destroy your ship without hesitation. Now be careful.} Said Verdona as Sandra clambered onto the ship along with everyone else. She got a nod from Max as he climbed on and they proceeded to leave.

Verdona watched them leave. **{Be careful Max there's enough fire power on that ship to destroy an entire planet with one shot.}** She said to herself as she teleported back to Anodine.

 **U.S.S. Jackle same time.**

The soldiers on the bridge saluted Aaron as he arrived on the bridge. Upon saluting them they quickly returned to their stations. Wondering what the day held for them today and later.

[Alright boys pull up the live feed from the drone we sent to XW101 I think that's what we called it or whatever still pull it up and engage manual controls. Rewind live feed. Hmm wow would you look at that.] said Aaron as the male soldiers gathered around to see a nude beach filled with women and whistled while the female soldiers simply shook their heads at the mens antics.

[Well it's definitely a human planet. Hey I may be taken but I'm allowed to look. Ok let's see Forests deserts oceans cities.] He said noticing a few scowls from the females in the room.

"Titties" said one of his soldiers causing Aaron and the crew to burst out laughing.

[Haha ok boys enough of that. Let's see what kind of creatures we have here.] Said Aaron while chuckling. The drone descended into the forest before taking in the local wild wife and habitat. It was interesting. Many strange beasts. Most looked like animals from their planet.

[Birds, indigenous wild life. Did that plant just shoot some kind of beam? No must be a glitch. Alright let's see. Hmm hold it right there. I hear something turn up the volume.] He said as they listened. They heard the words Gardevoir and Kirlia repeated over and over along with parts of the words being said. [Alright extend that cable I want to see these creature up close.] He said the operator doing so. Before the creatures quit making noise and looked straight at the camera hooked to the drone. Which shot back into the bush. They extended it again noticing the little one With white skin, red eyes, green hair and a white dress with red horns on it's head came up to it obviously curious.

[Hey boys look at that it's curious. Wait a second did that little creature just get pulled back by its parents i'm guessing.] He said Noticing the specific glow of psychic powers as a arm was extended pulling the little one back behind it's parents. [Watch it boys they've got telekinetic powers. I can see it.] Said Aaron getting odd looks especially from a woman in the corner. He himself was very curious about what these creatures were.

[Ok bring the drone up and land it in front of them. I want to see their reaction. As soon as that's done move the camera close to take a better look at them.] Said Aaron before noticing a slight breeze blew and made the hair on the creatures head move a bit. **[So they have hair. Perfect to get a sample.]** He could see that a little piece of hair wouldn't hurt one bit.

{General somethings going on with the controls. It's like we're being jammed or something the controls are acting up.} said the operator getting a nod from him.

[They're holding it in place with their telekinetic powers. See their hair cut a quick sample of it. But do it slow we don't want them to freak and destroy the drone.] He said watching the hand slowly move before it wound up shooting out cutting hair and being brought back in fast which apparently angered the two holding it and caused the third to throw her own powers against it.

[Shit. I told you to go slow. Get the fucking drone out of there. I want to know what we're dealing with. Full power.] He said before noticing the little one glow and turn into a larger one like the other two. He stared at the screen looking right into the eyes of one of them. Before he was nearly brought down to one knee by what felt like a psychic strike or something that shot out from the screen into his head making him suffer excruciating pain making him cry out well more like roar out in pain. It was hard to describe before he said with pain in his voice.

[Use the onboard flashbang grenade launcher I want that drone here now. We need to find out what in the hell we're dealing with.] He said before walking into the nearest bathroom clutching his head quickly followed by a blue haired woman.

The young woman instantly produced a bottle of aspirin from a medkit and gave it to him.

{Brother what happened. What could make you yell out in pain like that?} She asked hoping he was alright. Seeing him in agonizing pain frightened her. She'd never seen him like that.

[Some kind of large spike of psychic energy or something. Nailed me. I'm fine don't about worry about me Nichole. The pains already going away.] He said trying to get the girl who he took in to stop worrying about him. He'd be fine but he'd never felt anything like that. He didn't want to feel it again that was for sure. [It's ok young one. The pains gone let's go see what the other drone is picking up.] He said getting a skeptical look from her before nodding. She heard someone whisper something about her and as soon as she was around 20 feet away pulled out her combat knife and threw it at him. It embedded itself into the steel wall millimeters from his ear he felt hairs fall off. He looked up into angry red eyes and quickly took off while she got her knife and put it back in it's sheathe.

Aaron chuckled and she looked at him before smiling and going back to her post. [Ok now that the funs over with let's see what the other drone's found on XW333.] He said as the screen popped up and a bunch of his men were blown back by nose bleeds. He smacked his hand to his head not believing that they were seeing more naked human women. It had to be some sort of joke.

[Get the drones camera out of that bathhouse or whatever would you. As much as i'd like to admire we don't have time for that. Now move it higher above those buildings I want a good look around this little city.] He said watching the screen before something hit it and exploded before it fell landing on the ground with a loud bang. [Ok what in the world was that? Honestly I don't care. See if you can get the video feed back up. Might have been a failure in one of the propulsion systems.] he said rubbing his forehead getting more irritated by the second. Though when the feed came back it wasn't what they were expecting.

[Up close view of the people of this planet. Interesting, cute gal too.] He said the last part mostly to himself. Before the woman with the purple hair's face took on the face of his late fiancé before changing back. They did look remarkably similar. Quickly shaking his head he looked back watching. Seeing them speak. [Sergeant bring the comms online and prepare it for self destruct.] Getting nods he put on a head set.

 **[So I see you managed to catch one of my marvelous toys. Hey whiskers put that knife down. You'll get shocked if you tamper with it.]** He grinned seeing the peoples shocked faces. The whisker marks on the blonde were odd though as was their choice of dress. **[It's funny I come to simply explore your planet and you bring me down like I was a fly. I heard that. That's right I can understand what you're saying. Who knew you spoke English... Anyway I would run if I were you. You won't want to be here for my final surprise haha!]** Aaron said into the comms before taking off the head set and watching them look at each other confused. He looked at one of the drone operators and nodded. He watched and listened.

A voice that sounded like a fallout 4 sentry bots spoke. **(Self destruct initiated 5, 4, 3,** **2, 1)** He started laughing when he saw all of them run away before the screen shut off and a small light was seen on planet from the explosion. [Hmph there should be nothing left of it now. Alright men let's go across and scan the surface of these moons maybe send in a probe or two to see what they're made of. Never know they could support life like these planets do and are great places for an inconspicuous enemy base.] He said as they nodded and the ship turned away from the planet.

 **Three hours later.**

Max Tennyson and his crew were finally catching up to the ship since it had stopped and was orbiting one the systems moons. For what reason they didn't know. They approached from the dark side of the moon soon seeing the ship. Or really massive floating continent.

{Oh my god. How is something like that possible? I've never seen anything that size before.} He said getting grumbles of agreement. It wasn't more than a couple seconds later that a system started beeping.

[Max they're targeting us. What should we do? We'll be destroyed before we can make a move.]

{Hurry hale them hopefully they'll speak to us before blowing us to pieces.}

 **On the Jackle.**

[General we've got a flea. It's following us.] said a soldier. Getting his attention.

{Really? Brave little thing. But coming anywhere near this ship was a bad idea. Destroy it.} said Aaron {Wait scratch that fire a warning shot to ward them off. If they're smart they'll leave.} He said changing his mind.

[Yes General. Fire warning shot at flea target 197. 180 degrees to the stern. Make sure it misses.] said the Man getting a yes from the man on the other side.

 **Back with Max**

[Max umm... Max. They're getting ready to fire.] Said Manny getting scared looks from everyone. Even if they hit warp speed they'd be obliterated before they could enter it. {I can see that Manny. Keep trying to contact them. All we can do is pray that they miss.} said Max seeing the giant cannon glow before it fired a large beam that went beside the ship missing by inches. Shaking it and everyone in it. Managing to not fall they heard a voice not soon after.

{This is General Baker. Commander of the U.S.S. Jackle, that was your one and only warning shot. Now you'd better have a damn good reason why you're following us and why I shouldn't obliterate your ship right now!} ordered the general from his side of the radio. {You should answer. I haven't got all day.} Said the General even more irritated.

[This Max Tennyson of the Plumber Galactic Police Force. We're currently looking for a group of missing young adults. I have their parents with me. We heard you might know something about them.] Said Max before looking back at Julie who had come along.

[Julie can you get Shep to do a scan of this ship to find the vital systems and weak spots. Just in case.] Max whispered away from the Mic. Seeing her nod she sent out Shep. Which attached itself to the ship. She pulled out a moniter. Before shaking her head sadly. having Shep return.

(I'm sorry Max but Shep said it's impossible the ship's got such thick armor and so many systems that it'd take at least fifty years to decipher it and find the main systems. It's so complicated we'd need about a thousand Sheps just to do it in that amount of time. Whoever designed this ship was or is on par with the one who made Bens ultimatrix if not smarter.) Said Julie before the voice came back over.

{You're lucky I don't destroy you for that little stunt you just pulled with the electronic creature. Yes we detected it the nanosecond it touched the hull. So intergalactic police force eh. So assuming I know where the ones you seek are. What would be there names?} asked the voice obviously not bothered by them.

[Benjamin Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and a woman called Charmcaster.] He said before he heard the General groan.

{Really a rescue party? Ugh why am I not surprised. Fine come aboard it's not like they're being held prisoner or anything. Well except that Levin kid. He was stupid enough to punch me in the middle of a conversation with Gwen. So you're not getting him. Alright men get that tractor beam going. Oh and Max when you get on board this ship. You try anything I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your brain or anybody else's. Got that?} Said the General before cutting off the communications.

 **On the Jackle**

{Get the 7th 12th and 23rd infantry divisions down there right now. I want nothing going wrong. If I say shoot do not hesitate understood? I'll be there in a moment.} Aaron said before looking at the blue haired girl his features and eyes softening considerably.

{Nichole go find Serana. She's pretty social so if I know her she's with Ben, Gwen, and Hope. Get them to hanger bay 23 when I call for them.} Aaron said gently to the young woman missing her blush as she nodded and disappeared in a flash of green. He sighed he just couldn't bring himself to yell and order her around like he did the rest of his soldiers. He pressed a button and flashed away to the hanger stopping at the armory on the way. Thinking of a perfect scare tactic to test out.

{Fill the entire area with non-toxic smoke. Make sure it's as thick as possible and that it acts like it's extremely foggy. We'll make this a special welcome.} Said Aaron via radio with a hearty laugh.

 **With Max on the Jackle**

[Ok is anybody getting really really nervous about this. I mean look at the sheer size and all the weapon systems on this ship. This ship was obviously created for the express purpose of waging war. All the plumbers put together couldn't make a single dent in it and that's if they could get past these weapon systems. We're still being targeted so if we try to leave they'll kill us.] Said Manny seeing Helen shiver in fear before being comforted by Sandra. Max watched as their tiny ship was brought into the hull of the ship and into the hanger bay. Though they could only see undefinable shadows with all the smoke filling the place.

Max Sandra i'm scared. Said Helen and Natalie as they touched down and slowly lowered the ramp everyone looking out into the smoke. Max and the others armed themselves. But he still kept Verdona's instructions in mind.

{Ok everyone remember don't fire at anything.} Said Max as they exited down the ramp. Upon reaching the floor and walking a few feet they stopped. Looking around them as things sped silently through the smoke. Looking to the side it looked like someone was standing there before the shadow vanished. They heard strange animalistic gurgling sounds. Before what looked like shadow creatures ran past them. It frightened them. An small very odd grey and black creature with four heads ran between Max's legs and disappeared into the smoke.

{Easy everyone it'll be ok. We just need to be careful and watch our step.} said Max before the Generals maniacal laughter echoed through the bay. They kept walking seeing what looked like creatures running through the shadows in the smoke around them along with whispering noises. His laughter echoed through the bay again. Terrifying the people. They then heard the sounds of boots marching thousands of them. They saw soldiers appear through the smoke. Thousands of them all wearing gas masks for extra intimidation value pointing their weapons at them.

(Hahaha Welcome to the U.S.S. Jackle I've been expecting you. Now figure out where I am Hahaha!) He laughed like a maniac on purpose. **(Oh man I love my job.)** He thought before flying by them making sure they couldn't see him. But felt the wind he made. He also made sure his voice had a somewhat ghostly sound to it.

(Tell me why have you really come. Have you come to steal our secrets?) he asked doing a fly by with his wings his soldiers not moving a muscle as some of the newcomers coward. He flew around them again.

(Have you come seeking wealth, power, prestige or do you simply have a death wish.?) He asked as he did another flyby scaring them and enjoying himself more. **(Just like Halloween ha.)**

(You should speak while you can. We do not like to be kept waiting.) He said making sure his voice always echoed while he flew by them plucking Max's weapon from his hand and flying off.

(Speak we are losing our patience. The last ones who kept us waiting were reduced to nothing but bones in seconds.) He said dropping a full skeleton in front of them as a further scare tactic.

(All who enter die if they do not speak their true intentions.) He said flying by them again and signaling his sister to run and take the weapon from the other ones hand. Which she did appearing and disappearing into the smoke with the weapon. Not giving anyone time to react.

(Ah I see you have angered my sister. You should answer soon. Or one by one you will disappear and never be heard from again.) he said flying by them in the smoke while Nichole sped past taking Helens weapon before she could blink. He was really enjoying this as was Nichole. They worked well as a team when testing out this plan on the scared people.

(You do not answer. Is doom what you really seek. One last chance or someone may disappear.) he said flying by and grabbing Helen by her leg causing her to scream in terror as he barrel rolled a few times before dropping her back into the group.

(Answer or I won't let you have her back next time.) he said flying by again.

Max finally got all of his nerves together. [I am Max Tennyson. We have come seeking Benjamin and Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin Levin.]

(Ah so you finally answer. This is good. Watch for me I will come very soon.) He said before flying up into the top of the hanger bay and closed his wings letting him slam into the steel and concrete floor making it crack. Given his armor he landed just fine with no injuries. He stood slowly and walked towards them making sure the entire hanger felt like it shook when he took a step but still going at a good pace.

 **[What have I got us into? I couldn't just let them be kept here though. Stay calm Max ole boy you'll all make it through this.]** Max said to himself as the heavy steps got closer and closer before a very large sword emerged it was followed quickly by a massive 7 foot figure with feathered wings covered in shining white and black spiked armor. It was so strange as the armor and sword burned with green flames. He pointed his sword in Max's face making sure it was half an inch from his nose. He smirked under his helmet having given a signal to get the young Tennysons. He flapped his wings A little before speaking in his real voice.

(You do have a death wish don't you. Hahaha ah good. This was quite the fun exercise. We scared the hell out of yall. Successful test right ladies and gentlemen.) He said before him and all his soldiers started laughing. (You want your family follow me. But Kevin stays with me. He's not getting out of prison anytime soon. Soldiers attention! Make way.) he ordered as the soldiers moved aside making a small corridor. Their guns still aimed at them as they followed the giant man.

(Johnson purge the smoke. It was fun while it lasted. We'll do it again but when a actual threat decides to rear it's head.) He said into a radio as the smoke was purged but his soldiers stayed. He removed his helmet and looked at them with a cheeky grin. (Man we really had you going. Don't lie I can tell.) He chuckled before leading them into a room where the others were waiting for them. He noticed the two mothers running up to their children excitedly and squeezing them in hugs. He was smacked on the back of the head by Serana.

(Owww what'd I do?) He said rubbing his head before she gave him that look making him Grin nervously. (Ok ok ok maybe I took it to far but I had to test it out on somebody.) He said before she grabbed him around the neck and dragged him off making everyone even Nichole chuckle at the two of them. They bid them farewell Before she too headed off to the mess hall bidding them good bye while they got reacquainted.

[Well that was interesting. So are you guys ready to go?) asked Max seeing Ben and Gwen nod. They were smiling and he didn't miss the fact the two were holding hands. He had a feeling those two had a thing for eachother.

{Yea grandpa we're ready. But we'll definitely keep in contact with these guys. They're really not that bad once you get to know them. Unless you shoot at them they're mostly harmless.} Said Gwen as they headed back to the ship except for one.

{Hope are you coming with us?} Asked Gwen getting a shake of the head from the woman. She remembered the whole conversation she had with Serana earlier.

(No I'll stay here maybe see if I can win over a good man. But trust me i'll be in touch.) She said winking at Gwen before she headed off too. Leaving a chuckling Gwen to board the ship. Which left soon after.

{Mom, aunt Sandra, grandpa. Me and Ben have something important to tell you in a few days. Trust me you'll need that long to recover from all this first. Now let's go i'm sure that Serana is going to find a way to punish her mate for that trick he played. As for Kevin well i'll be honest he has it coming.} She said getting nods before they departed from the Jackle.

 **With Serana and Aaron.**

Serana grinned as she dragged him down the hallways and byways seeing his soldiers starring as their commander was pulled away by his girlfriend causing most of them to shake their head and laugh when they were out of sight. Upon reaching the room she was interested in she found her way in and made him strip. Which was rather easy for her to do. She shoved him onto their bed.

[You know me and Andrea made a deal.] Getting a curious look from him she continued. [I am to be the leader of a harem of women of my choosing for you. They'll be able to be in with us only if they really love you and if you love them as well.] She said smirking as he took a second to process the information when his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

{SAY WHAT?!} He yelled loud enough that it was heard throughout the ship which caused Hope to snicker.

(I guess she told him.) Said Hope smiling at the possible look on his face.

{Are you out of your mind? You know I can't do that. I won't do that. I won't see anyone besides you while we're together. I mean come on i'm not the kind of man who cheats on the woman he loves. Even if I fall for another woman I wouldn't pursue her unless we weren't together anymore.} He said truly shocked by her words. She must have lost her mind.

[YOU don't get a choice in the matter. The deal with the dead has been made and cannot be broken. Now I know you've got more than enough room in that giant heart of yours you big handsome lug. So get used to it bub.] She said smirking at his defeated look. **[Oh yea i'm definitely going to enjoy this.]** Thought Serana as she ground her hips into his bringing his member to life.

[Now you are going to give me the best ravishing of my life. If I can still walk tomorrow i'll add another scar to that handsome face of yours.] She said playfully, sliding her tongue across his lips before letting out an "eep" when he flipped her over and ripped her clothes off.

{You want it rough eh. As you wish baby.} He said grinning wickedly. Her grin growing larger as well.

For the most part not a single person on the ship got any sleep that night due to the giggles and all loud moans and screams that echoed throughout the hull. That included his family members, Serana's mother who was actually watching, Hope and Nichole who was giggling while cheering him on in her head.

 **On planet Z341**

It was around 3 A.M. in Konoha while most people were sleeping or were passed out drunk like Hokage Tsunade or Mitarashi Anko in her house alone. A particular red head with brown eyes stood on a branch leaning against a tree thinking and watching a specific house in the village. She was currently pondering on what her next actions were going to be as she prepared to surprise a certain person who not only thought she was dead but also didn't know he'd stolen her heart. Her name was Tayuya. She waited still pondering quietly which was unlike her. Her old silver flute fixed and in hand. When one looked at her they might think she was an Uzumaki because of her hair but she wasn't. Her brown eyes scanned the forest and watched the path of ninja guards.

[It's been such a long time since I've seen that blonde shithead. Far too long. True I was burning in the festering shit hole known as Hell but still... I missed him. How the little bastard managed to win my heart i'll never know. Maybe it was that shit eating grin, Those cute whisker marks, his ocean blue eyes that I could get fucking lost in or his kind soul I don't know. But he has. He would have helped me get out from under those trees too had I not already been dead when I was discovered. I know it. Those Konoha asshole friends of his buried me in an unmarked grave twice. The last time I was free from hell I was soo fucking enraged and wanting revenge I just wanted to kill everyone.] Said Tayuya to the much older Redhead with Purple eyes beside her.

Kushina sighed having already known all of this. She felt for the poor woman. All alone in this world when she was little and when she was first resurrected and now except for her and her harem sisters. Betrayed by her own squad mates and leader who left her to fight and die under a mass of trees that trapped her. In that squad under Orochimaru it was every man and woman for themselves when it came right down to it. Kushina rested her hand on the young woman's shoulder noticing her flinch but relax a moment later.

 **{In many ways her and Naruto are alike. They can be arrogant and stupid. Smart. Both unfortunately grew up alone. I doubt Orochimaru was there for her. Besides training her and turning her into a weapon. She suffered here and in the afterlife. She was given a choice though after she finally figured out her feelings for everyone. Especially Naruto who she punched and who managed to make it past her and was the only one who she didn't hate. I remember going and bringing her from Hells depths back to Kami who said He'd give her a second chance if she really did like the blonde. She saw an image of how much more handsome he had gotten and her blush was all it took. She deserves so much better than what she's had. Just like Naruto does. But unlike Naruto she never had a chance. Now she does. She deserves this real second chance more than anyone.}** Thought Kushina with a sad smile.

Kushina remembered back when Naruto was first born. She was soo happy. Then Tobi came destroying their lives. Releasing Kyuubi from her and then even though Minato had saved her and Naruto he went right back to the village leaving them alone with her severely weakened. Then Kyuubi came back and used her claws on Kushina. Then Minato decided to use their own infant son as a vessel for the Kyuubi even when Kushina who was barely holding on begged him not to. He didn't listen and sealed her into Naruto then took the other half of Kyuubi's power with him when he sacrificed his soul. Saying Naruto needed the power when he got older. True though it was, Kushina's love for Minato died that day. The power Naruto has been granted in later years along with Kyubbi's other half being within him now wasn't worth the hatred of the village and the pain he went through.

 **{If only I had survived I could have raised him making sure he knew what the love of a parent was. Even when we met again and he said he understood why everything happened and that he was glad we were his parents. He never should have experienced that pain and hatred. The villagers don't deserve his love and kindness but he gives it regardless of how he is treated. He's soo powerful now but he will always need guidance just as I did. I will be there when he becomes Hokage I will also make sure he makes time for all his girls and children in person not with those shadow clones he's so fond of even if he's extremely busy. Why did they make him suffer so. It wasn't his fault Kyuubi attacked yet they always blame him. It saddens me that i have no love for a village I call home. But I do love Naruto so i'll stay loyal to him.}** Thought Kushina a tear falling down her cheek.

[Kushina-san?] asked Tayuya.

Smiling Kushina squeezed her shoulder to let her know she could ask her question.

[If I hadn't died those few years ago and had changed sides turning on Orochimaru and had this damned seal removed. Do you think that there would have been a chance for me and shit- ahem Naruto-kun to have been together? I mean I do have a foul mouth and i'm not the friendliest asshole around and I am rather tomboyish but still. I always wonder if I missed that chance. Especially when I saw him again in that last battle when I was soo full of hate and rage however none of it was for him. It still isn't. But that smart piece of shit Shikamaru-teme and his sand whore Temari took any chance of that away from me though! Now I don't know if there's even a remote chance of us getting together. He may have won my heart but i'm not going to just throw myself at him. It'll take some time and I need to be sure he'd actually want me. He'd need to prove it. But... I don't know.] She said upset wishing she could go back and change things. Change herself, turn on Orochimaru, win Naruto-kun over and kick Shikamaru-teme in his Nara family jewels.

Kushina smiled warmly at the redhead. She also saw a few tears flow down the young woman's cheeks. She couldn't blame the girl. She'd always been alone really. Much like Naruto. {Young one anything is possible. You may have had and probably still do have a better chance than anyone really. You two are a lot alike. Stubborn, bull headed, loud, a bit rude, lonely haha perfect match. But remember we were both resurrected and given a second chance by Kami to bring Naruto-kun happiness because we love him. Even though we'll be sharing him with others and with our respective pasts like me being his mother. Along with you being a former enemy. It may take awhile before he accepts us. But I have no doubt eventually he will. I suspect that when you two have kids their first words may be shithead or ramen.} said Kushina with a massive grin seeing the other redhead huff at her and blush at the thought of having Naruto's children.

{Come I want to see my Sochi's reaction when a beautiful former enemy gets very close to him.} said Kushina grinning. Seeing the the younger woman nod with a small almost unnoticeable smile of her own. The two had watched Naruto for awhile and had also helped Anko back to her home when she got too drunk to stand and drove off curious men. As the two jumped from rooftop to rooftop nearing the specific house they were looking for, Tayuya was planning her entrance while her and Kushina had already planned her escape. Though she didn't know that the young woman sleeping beside Naruto was in on the plan too. So Ino didn't have a problem with it at all in fact she'd left the window open. They planned on making Naruto think it was a dream.

Landing on the street Tayuya readied herself. She felt her skills were somewhat rusty and burning in Hell didn't allow her time or the chance to keep her konuichi skills up to par. Seeing Kushina smiling at her she jumped back and forth from one building to the next before she reached the window and silently slipped in causing Kushina to giggle. She couldn't wait to see what would happen. She was already starting to consider young Tayuya to be like a daughter to her.

 **[This is my second chance. I won't get another and I won't fuck this up. I spent too long suffering and being alone. Driving the trash away. I had never let anyone close to me because I knew they would hurt me. I never had any friends or family. I've always been alone even when people were around me. Hopefully me, Kushina-san and shithead-kun won't allow that to be for much longer.]** Thought Tayuya as she entered.

She slowly and silently crept through the house peeking through keyholes to see where the appropriate room was. She gently opened up one of the doors letting the moonlight be her guide. She looked upon the sleeping faces of Naruto and the faking Ino. She smiled at him. He was even more handsome then before. Even with his prosthetic arm he was definite eye candy for anyone. She landed in front of his face on his side of the bed and gently started shaking him. Getting nothing she shook him harder which caused him to wake up and look into a pair of eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. He hadn't wanted to see them either.

[Hello shithead-kun miss me? Even if you didn't I missed you that's for sure. Funny how a girl like me actually let someone especially like "you" win her heart. Come here I've been waiting too fucking long for this.] She said with a sweet smile something very few had ever seen, before she yanked him up to her and put her lips on his. He sat there in pure shock for the moment. She moaned a bit he tasted delicious. She felt him kiss back almost like a natural reaction before he gained control of his senses and pushed her away.

(Impossible. You can't be alive again. You were killed twice. Your soul was sent back the second time. I saw it leave.) Said Naruto shocked that a fully grown 18 year old version of Tayuya had just kissed him. Smirking she gave him a seductive look before putting a finger to his lips shushing him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. A loving Gesture in Kushina's eyes. Before he could say or do anything he felt a pain in his neck and collapsed back onto the bed asleep.

[Damn that was even better than I thought it'd be. He tastes incredible, sweet with a hint of salt. Must be the ramen. His hair is soft too. I definitely should have turned on Orochimaru and pursued Naruto-kun.] Said Tayuya getting a nod from Kushina who was watching from the window with a massive grin and Ino who was giggling a bit. She had put the senbon in his neck after all. The two winked at eachother before Kushina and Tayuya left via the window and shushined away while Ino removed the senbon from Naruto's neck and pretended to be asleep eventually falling asleep. She was glad she'd been talked into the plan a few hours earlier. It would hopefully get Naruto to be more willing to give Tayuya a chance when she made her public appearance. Which would likely be very soon. She had no intentions of waiting much longer.

Tayuya had watched Naruto training a couple days before. He could move at the speed of light and was an incredibly strong and talented shinobi. Now even though he was considered above Kage level he kept training. Always working hard wanting to do his best. She even admitted to herself he looked cute in his toad sage mode as well. She sighed. She remembered Kami telling them that Naruto was going to be trained by someone soon though. Someone faster, stronger, tougher and as brutal as they come when it came to training or combat. Coming to prepare him to be able to help fight off a coming storm. She really didn't care though. As long as she and her harem sisters were with Naruto it just didn't matter. She wouldn't really admit it but she just wanted to be happy.

 **{I worry about her and Naruto. I can already tell she's worried about him. Worried he'll die in the upcoming war for all humankind . Well really a war for all mortal and immortal kind and all plains of our existence. To determine who survives and who doesn't. The war against demonic creatures that can be as powerful as Shinigami and were so dangerous they were thrown out of Hell itself and cast into a void. Never to return. A possibly never ending war. I can see it in her eyes. We've both met one before it too was cast away. It was the purest of evil incarnate. I'll be making my appearance in public soon. Hopefully Naruto will love me as well. Just take one day at a time. We'll make it.}** Kushina said to herself as she and Tayuya headed for Anko's house. Hopefully she hadn't thrownup on the floor instead of in the toilet like the day before when she went out drinking.

 **Land of Demons same time**

In a palace a young priestess was tossing and turning. Her dreams which were often of Naruto coming back to her and starting a family with her had been replaced. By dreams of a Naruto fighting a massive man. The man called it training but the power and speed that he had as he hit Naruto supposedly prepared him for a coming war made her heart break. Every image Naruto had taken a massive beating sometimes being knocked out with one hit only to be made to wake back up and "train" again. She could hear bones breaking and being fixed. The mans brutality was like nothing she'd ever seen but she had felt the existence of something even more brutal and barbaric. The man barking orders at Naruto to {Get back up and come at me again. Or get back up worm or you almost had me try again now get up or you'll suffer.} before he was smashed into walls, the ground, trees, anything and everything. Even being made to dodge a sword made of unbreakable material that could easily slice a wall of solid diamond in half.

The man was cruel in his training. Naruto never got a moments rest till he deemed they were done for the day or Naruto could barely move even with the nine tails chakra. But she knew there was a reason behind how cruel the training was. But even soo he always made sure Naruto stayed the same kind person as before. She could see the other human who was training him was the same way. Like he'd taken him under his wing almost. She also saw herself and other women by Naruto's side a lot along with children. Even the man seemed to have many of his own. Along with another man who he was training and a fourth with one woman and child.

Though the visions turned dark as she saw entire planets being destroyed because they had been honeycombed with hidden evil creatures they couldn't get to. Giant floating ships and a massive last bastion of humanity as big as a continent. Massive armies of man and creature trying to fend off and destroy the ever coming tide of darkness. Mushroom shaped clouds that came right after bright blinding flashes destroying all in their path, battlefields filled with millions of bodies and what she could only guess were mechanical abominations. Her home planet still mostly intact with cities burning and hundreds of thousands dead along with the enemies they were fighting.

She saw Naruto as Hokage standing with a group of women with children. Two others stood next them. One with a woman and child. The other one with multiple women and children and creatures. Then there was the giant armored man in front of them standing on top of a felled creature a massive sword stuck into the ground in front of them all. Him next to women, human looking creatures and children. Four seperate families and Shion herself was beside Naruto leaning against him with two children of their own in her arms. Was it a vision of the future? She believed soo but it couldn't be achieved without much bloodshed. That much was written in stone. The armored man removed his helmet revealing a handsome and battle scared face. Naruto and the others doing the same. They all turned and looked at her before the vision ended.

Another one came only this one was much different. Every world was covered in large moving masses of darkness. Worlds burned as it moved across them. Billions of dead littered each world that was consumed by the black masses. Her home world blackend and destroyed. The last bastion of humanity floated in space fleeing with the remnants of everything that still lived before being covered in masses of darkness and blowing up. Like in her previous vision there were four men with women and children. Naruto was on his knees along with two others all sobbing holding the dead women and children to their chests barely alive themselves. Then there was the giant man but he was dead his weapons still in hand as if he'd still been fighting while a blade had pierced his heart killing him. It was still embedded in his chest. He was also surrounded by dead women and children. A sobbing woman held his head and a dead child in her lap. Soon she saw the last four be killed by short streaks of blue light that went through their chests. The woman bursting into a cloud of ash upon death. Shion was dead as well protecting her children. The vision ended but was soon followed by yet another. A worse one more frightening.

She saw the darkness itself that swept slowly across the land. But it wasn't like the dark of the night. It moved and flowed like water in the ocean. Up close she saw what it was. The most evil and diabolical creatures to ever exist. Powerful and bigger than men. Moving across worlds with the express purpose of destroying everything. Nothing was spared. Cities were razed. Innocent men women children infants and animals even insects. All were slaughtered like cattle and often fed upon. The plants were burned and the oceans boiled till nothing but blacked blasted rock remained. The armies of man and creature alike go up against this ocean of evil. Determined to protect their worlds and the worlds of those that can't defend themselves knowing the chances of victory were slim to none.

 **(These are the only two outcomes of this next war. A war like no other. Though there will never be a true peace this war will either destroy everything along with the gods and all universes and dimensions or will destroy the one true evil that will end everything if it is not stopped. Heaven and Hell will be quickly overrun if they fail. Naruto and the giant man covered in metal are the key. Both make two. Two powerful saviors of their home worlds. Two more will join later. All four must work together or all that is will perish. An eternal alliance must be made. The first two will meet soon in a fight with a piece of this evil. One will be rendered defenseless for a few hours trying to protect a loved one. The first will attempt to protect the second and the seconds loved one but the second must have escorts if it is to survive long enough for the first to protect it for the necessary short period before it can be safely removed. The second key is the one you love and cherish most. Awaken you don't have much time. Do not sleep. You have three days to get there. Make haste every moment you tarry brings him and the world closer to death.)** Said the voice as it then went quiet.

Shion awoke immediately and shot out of her bed. She dressed quickly and ran around gathering things she'd need for the trip. {Guards!) She yelled. Hearing running feet out side her door. Upon entering their swords were drawn.

(Lady Shion what happened? Is everything ok?) They asked seeing her in such a rush was unusual to say the least.

{No but somethings going to happen. I need to get to Konohagakure no sato immediately. I've had a vision and I need to warn Naruto-kun. Put the guards on high alert. If anyone asks where I went tell them I've gone to get my man. I'm sure they'll know who i'm talking about. We cannot stop for anything.} Said Shion trying not to let the panic she felt in her heart be seen or heard. Which didn't seem to work to well.

(Hai my lady. We'll leave immediately. How long do we have?) asked the Guard.

{Three days. Not a second more.} She said firmly letting everyone know she wasn't to be questioned. Her guards looked dumbstruck. They weren't ninja could they even possibly do it? Soldier pills would help but it would be a very hard treck. They weren't trained to be able to make such a long journey in so few days but knew better than to question a woman who had her mind made up.

(Hai Lady Shion. We'll leave immediately.) Upon the guard saying that they left. Leaving word behind with the other guards. As to their reason for leaving being. Shion was having issues and to say quote "She wanted to go get her man." The whole village would likely have grins on their faces hearing that when they awoke and wondered why she wasn't there. Since there was only one person Shion had feelings for and he didn't live there.

 **Kanoha Mitarashi home.**

Kushina and Tayuya had managed to get Anko to the toilet before she threwup and had her back in bed not long after. While Tayuya was annoyed by this she didn't say anything. She knew they'd do the same for her. She had also done a bit of thinking on their way back and while cleaning up after Anko. She had come up with a decision since she was truly tired of waiting and decided to confront the two reasons she was sent to hell in the first place.

 **{I'm pretty sure that pineapple haired fuck and his sand whore are living together now and are often together around the village. It's time I got a bit of revenge. "Sigh" Without trying to kill either one. I'd rather kill them but I don't want to just end up back in hell because I was killed again by every ninja in Konoha except Naruto-kun. Make sure it's in a nice big public place where everyone will see and hear. Need to tell Kushina or she'll send Anko and the others to look for me if I just up and walk out. It's not exactly safe for me here yet. Not until the Hokage says i'm free. "Sigh" The worry of a mother who sees you as their daughter. At least I have that.}** Thought Tayuya as she removed her clothes to sleep in her undergarments.

{Kushina-san. I'm going to confront that piece of trash Shikamaru-teme and his sand-whore today. Figured i'd tell you so you wouldn't worry so much when I head out. Before you say anything I need to do this alone. I don't want to seem like i'm weak in front of everyone.} said Tayuya noticing the worried motherly look on Kushina's face before she simply nodded. She hoped she wouldn't interfere she could handle herself even if she was rusty. She didn't really plan on fighting them anyway. She looked at her still cut up legs and scarred stomach wishing the scars would go away. She slowly lay down a tear sliding down her cheek wishing Naruto was beside her.

Kushina smiled lightly. The girl still hadn't lost any of her fire. She'd respect her wishes... mostly. But that didn't mean she'd let her go alone.

 **[I'll get Anko-chan up early and have her gather a few of the more experienced girls and have them watch over her from a distance. Just in case things get out of hand. I don't know how those two will react when Tayuya shows herself. But considering Tayuya-chan will no doubt get right in Shikamaru's face we may need someone to pull her out of there if the confrontation gets too heated.]** Thought Kushina before watching Tayuya and Anko sleep before she too fell asleep. She decided that she'd also make her public appearance as well tomorrow. No sense in holding back anymore. She hoped Mikoto was going to be ok when she returned to the old Uchiha compound.

 **Four hours later.**

Anko grumbled in her sleep as someone started poking her. Swiping away the offending appendage she turned over still dreaming of Dango. She felt herself be poked and shaken. She grumbled louder smacking the hand away. {Leave me alone Kurenai-chan let me sleep.} she said before relaxing again. She suddenly felt someone very close to her and they whispered into her ear.

[They have free Dango today Mitarashi-san.] Said the voice which did the trick. Anko jumped off her bed landing neatly on her feet looking around and quickly dressing before she realized that they never had free Dango even for their best customer. She groaned when she saw Kushina's grinning face. Smacking herself in the head realizing it was a trick.

{Kushina-san it's too early to be getting me up. I still have a headache from last night. Speaking of last night how'd I get home? I don't remember anything after the 20th shot.} said Anko getting Kushina's smile to falter before shaking her head. It was just like Anko to have too much to drink in the name of fun. She wondered how her liver even still worked. She liked to drink almost as much as Tsunade.

[Me and Tayuya brought you home last night. Drove off quite a few men too. Normally you only drink enough that you can still get home. What was last night's celebration about? As for why I woke you up. I need you to get some of the experienced girls together and keep an eye on Tayuya-chan. She's planning a confrontation today and it's probably going to get out of hand quickly knowing her, so I need her to be able to be extracted quickly even though she wants to do it alone. She's a smart girl but her anger's really getting the better of her. Here drink this it'll get rid of your hangover and headache real quick. Worked when I was younger.] said Kushina seeing Anko nod and grab some food before quickly leaving. Kushina knew Anko only drank soo heavily when the loneliness was really getting to her. Not that she'd admit it.

 **[While they're keeping an eye on Tayuya i'll go and get my sochi-kuns attention after a visit to Mikoto-chan. I hope he reacts well. Espeacially when Ino tells him about a certain agreement. Hehe that'll be interesting.]** Thought Kushina before going to fix her and Tayuya breakfast. She looked over at the sleeping young woman. She prayed to Kami that Naruto would give the lonely girl a chance. The girl was tough as nails on the outside but her heart was fragile and could easily be shattered now that she was finally letting the walls around it down. All it would take would be a few well placed words from Naruto or if he rejected her. It'd destroy her inside. **[I need to talk to him first. He may hurt her and not even know it. Especially when she confronts Shikamaru. He doesn't know how she really is inside. Sadly only I do.]** Thought Kushina sighing and making quick plans and making sure she kept an eye on Tayuya and could get Naruto away from Shikamaru if he was around when she showed up. A henge of Sakura or Ino would work nicely there.

 **Ino's home a few minutes later.**

Two blondes were slowly roused from their slumber by a small child with orangish hair running into the bedroom and jumping up and down on the bed. Yelling at them to get up. Causing them both to chuckle at the childs antics. The child jumped up and down on Naruto's back a bit getting a few grunts before he ran off down stairs. Ino laughed at her boyfriend with the little foot prints now on his back and the way her son used him as a trampoline. She was glad he didn't seem to mind. She didn't know Kyuubi was snickering as well as teasing him.

 **{Aww Naruto-kun it looks like you've already adopted yourself a kit. I'm so proud of you. When are you going to mate with her and give her another?}** Said Kyuubi laughing at him. This caused Naruto's eyes to widen and him to choke on his own spit. He hadn't expected that. He looked at Ino seeing her grinning before she kissed him and got up putting a shirt on and heading down to fix breakfast. If only she knew what Kyuubi had just said she'd have turned a dozen shades of red in embarrassment.

 **[Really Kyuubi-chan. I do believe it's rather early to get her pregnant. She would have freaked if she had heard you.]** Said Naruto obviously annoyed. He saw her roll her eyes.

 **{Oh come now you know you need to get some action. I know you want to. It's been what five six years since you were with anyone. You need to open up a bit. Look at her. Did you not see how she swings her hips when she knows your watching. Just go down stairs make sure the kids busy bend her over the table and take her. I can tell she'd be more than willing. After all I am attuned with the female scent and attitude since I am a horny vixen myself. Unless you want to come inside your head and give me a few rounds.}** said Kyuubi with a wink getting Naruto to groan in frustration. She was no help especially in the recent mornings around Ino. She was getting as bad as ero-sennin.

[It's bad enough trying to hide the morning wood but you make it ten times harder to even get up. Perverted fox.] said Naruto as he headed down stairs while getting a thank you from the Kyuubi. He just grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Ino was fixing something. It wasn't ramen which was disappointing but he'd eat whatever it was. He watched Inojin run around the room doing circles and bouncing off the walls. It simply made him laugh. He remembered when he was so young and full of energy. Of course he had been pulling pranks and painting the Hokages faces but he was still the same way. Full of energy. He decided to join in.

(Catch me if you can Uncle Naruto. I bet you won't be able to since you're soo old.) said Inojin making his mother laugh and Naruto to just huff as she watched the chase with a shake of her head. She was glad she didn't really have that much that was breakable outside the cabinets.

{Ok you two settle down breakfast is almost ready.) Said Ino with a grin seeing Inojins eyes light up at the sound of breakfast and both of them instantly got into their seats. **{Wow that was easy.}** Thought Ino as she fixed all three of them food before they chowed down. She saw Naruto eat it like crazy. While she wasn't a fan of his eating habits she loved him all the same. But it could promote bad habits in Inojin. She hoped he didn't start pulling pranks either. Speaking of eating habits.

She saw Inojin eating like Naruto. While she wasn't pleased she had to smile. Naruto was already starting to ruboff on him. Hopefully his good habits would too.

Munch munch munch. [That's some good stuff isn't it Inojin.] said Naruto shoveling the remaining meat into his mouth hole. Grinning when he saw the kid was doing the exact same thing and nodding. Though he smiled and scratched his head nervously when Ino gave him a look.

[Maybe you should eat a little slower Inojin. Your mothers giving us that look again. She can be scary sometimes.] said Naruto while Inojin nodded and continued eating like Naruto at his favorite ramen stand. Naruto then remembered that strange dream he had last night. About that dead sound girl Tayuya and how in the dream she kissed him and said he'd managed to win her heart. Then ran her fingers through his hair. For him it was strange to be dreaming of the dead like that.

 **[It felt so real. But that's not possible. She's been permanently dead since the end of the fourth shinobi war. Why would I have a dream like that? I admit she was absolutely beautiful when I first met her but then. I remember her dead form under those trees. Her hair splayed out, eyes closed with a bit of blood coming from her mouth. There was nothing I could do. She was dead and I knew it. I couldn't sense any life left in her body. If she wasn't I wouldn't have let her suffer. I would have gotten her out and healed. She didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody does. Then her rage towards Shikamaru and Temari. I can't blame her. She had her whole life ahead of her and due to Orochimarus grasp on her it was cut short at 14. She never had a choice but to fight. I can tell because of what Anko-chans told me about the cursed seal once it's been activated.]** Thought Naruto quickly heading over to wash his plate off and so Ino couldn't see his tears as the memories came back.

 **[I remember it all. I remember when I got past her and went after Kimimaru. I remember when I came back after i'd failed and was hurt badly and checked on the others. I remember the dead faces of the sound four. They don't haunt me much but Tayuya does because I know if she'd held on long enough I could have saved her. The trees didn't kill her on impact. I could see the nail marks and how she struggled to get free knowing it was hopeless. She wasn't evil. I could tell deep inside she was like me. Lonely unhappy wishing to be loved. Even when we faced her again and she was full of rage. Why did that have to happen to her. Why couldn't we just let her get away or overwhelmed her all at once and made her surrender after our fights were finished and removed that damned curse seal. Things would be soo much different. I need to stop thinking about it. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to. If I could I would have just let that bastard have Sasuke and tried to capture Tayuya but I didn't and now she's gone.]** Thought Naruto as he made his way to the bathroom to wipe the tears at the terrible memories. It hurt worse the more he thought about it. Tayuya's death haunted him more than anything else ever could.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and seeing Ino's face in the mirror he turned to her. She wiped the tears that fell. Knowing it could be from his past experiences. She was haunted too on occasion.

{Naruto-kun what's wrong? You know you can tell me about it. I know whatever it is I can help you with. Just tell me what's wrong.} Said Ino recognizing the look in his eyes. Memories that haunted him. They would probably always haunt him.

[I can't Ino-hime. You'd take it the wrong way and I don't want to derail our relationship with a misunderstanding.] He said looking away but it just a got a loving smile from her. He was afraid even if he shouldn't be. She knew it. But she needed to push this issue as his pain could undermine and threaten their relationship.

{Tell me Naruto-kun. You know I will not let this go.} She said making sure he knew he couldn't argue with her. She could see it hurt him to think about it. But he needed to let it out. No telling how long he'd been holding it in.

[Ino-hime Being a ninja all the places I've been, things I've seen, the friends I've made and people I've met, the things I've done. All well and good I enjoyed that. But the killing, It's starting to really haunt me. I wasn't really bothered by it after my first few. I've killed a lot of people and I've seen their faces. Starred into their eyes while it really had stopped bothering me over the years there's one that I can never get out of my mind. You remember the sound four?] He asked getting a nod from her he continued.

[I remember their dead and living faces. Mostly they didn't bother me but there was one. Her name was Tayuya I'll never forget her. She was really a vision of beauty even when her cursed seal was activated at level two and her body changed becoming demonic. Then there was her smile, damn what a smile. It was well angelic. When I saw her and looked into her eyes. I saw a bit of myself in her. She was rough and tough and had a foul mouth but when I looked into her eyes. Those sad and angry brown eyes I saw the same kind of loneliness I've been through all my life. She wasn't happy deep inside I could see that she wanted love and to be happy. Even though her brash and somewhat rude personality hid it. She hit me once. Ha it hurt but in the end it was ok. I felt a connection of some kind when she hit me. It was weird. Like that weird spark when you just click with someone. Then that Kimmimaro or whatever that bastards name was took the barrel with Sasuke in it. I- I had to go after him I made that promise to Sakura to bring him back. I wish I had just let him take him and hadn't pursued.] He said Getting a nod and sympathetic look from her. Though he missed her eyes widening when he said the woman's name even if Ino kept her cool.

[I chased after that guy and let Shikamaru handle Tayuya. I should have stayed. She managed to get him completely drained of chakra but that's not what bothers me. She was closing in for the kill when Temari stepped in and forced her to retreat. She was hidden in the trees. Probably trying to regain her strength and formulate a plan. Temari used some kind of wind jutsu that sliced through the trees and hit her as well. The trees t-they collapsed on top of Tayuya. I had thought I heard a distant female scream but shook it off and I kept chasing him. I should have gone back. The trees fell ontop of her and pinned her lower body under them crushing her. But she didn't die not then. When I came back to check on everyone I saw her lifeless body. Her top half uncovered. She suffered. I could see where she had clawed at the trees and tried to get herself out. I saw tear marks on her skin where every time she tried to move it injured her further. I don't know how long she suffered under there. It may have been minutes or hours. But what I do know is that when I got back she was dead and there was n-nothing I could do. Shikamaru and Temari let her suffer.] He said close to sobbing. Ino held him to her. Knowing that he had lost someone he had felt a connection with even if she was an enemy.

[I couldn't just leave her like that. So after they left I used my kage bushin and took those trees off her and I buried her in Konoha that night near my apartment with a headstone. I engraved her name on it and everything. I was sure nobody had seen me. I visited her grave almost every day. Before and after my trip with Ero-sennin Wishing I could have done something anything. If I had just let Sasuke go I could have saved her from that fate. She was only fourteen and a slave to Orochimaru. Forced to do terrible things. She wasn't evil even when Kuboto brought her back. She was only angry. She didn't deserve that fate. Then someone dug her up and put her in an unmarked grave. I didn't know where it was or who did it. I searched and found nothing. The way she was sprawled out on those logs almost like she was sleeping but she wasn't. Her hair splayed, blood coming from the side of her mouth, eyes closed. She died in agony. I could have stopped it. Shikamaru and Temari could have stopped it could have ended her pain but they didn't. She's haunted my dreams for the last eleven years. Every time I close my eyes I see her body laying there crushed and trapped under those trees her beautiful face and there was no way I could help her because she was already dead. Her body was still warm but she was gone. If only I had got back sooner or hadn't left at all maybe we could have caught her instead of her having to die.] Said Naruto sobbing silently.

Ino just held him. She hadn't known about this. She was sure no one else did either. He kept it in and suffered silently putting up that happy go lucky smile or serious mask. While deep down his heart was breaking again and again and again. She knew he had been hiding something. Everyone knew he was hiding something that hurt him. Most just figured it was from how the villagers treated him when he was young but now she knew it was much worse. A woman who he knew could possibly be a friend or more suffered and died and he couldn't save her. She had never seen him like this. She'd never seen someone suffer soo much and act like everything was ok. She lifted his head wiping his tears. The broken look in his eyes and his soul broke her heart. It was something she could barely stand. She sighed glad that Tayuya had been resurrected. Hopefully he could let go of his pain when he saw her again. She could only hope. She just kissed him and didn't let go.

{It's not your fault Naruto-kun.} She said gently. She was glad that her son had busied himself with his toys. Seeing Naruto like this would make him extremely worried. These facts that he told to her though only made her love him more. It meant he trusted her enough to tell her the truth even when he could have just said a lie so she'd get off his back. Eventually he would calm down. For now she just let him get it out. She could only imagine what else he kept locked away but she had a feeling this was the worst of it. She just hoped he wouldn't take it out on Shikamaru or come across him anytime soon. He'd probably kill him if he did. He may be their friend but Naruto was too upset to think straight and who knows what the Kyuubi's chakra might do to him in this state. {Naruto-kun does Anko-chan know about any of this?} Seeing him shake his head she let out a breath she'd been holding. {Good.}

 **{If she knew about how this has tortured Naruto all these years she'd probably go after both Shikamaru and Temari. Not that she cared for the sound four but she knows suffering. Even though they're not really at fault. They are in a way responsible for his nightmares. He only saw the heartbreaking aftermath of their battle with Tayuya. At least Naruto wasn't the one who killed her. I don't think he could have survived that heartbreak when it was fresh if it's this bad right now. He's the strongest of us but he's still human.}** Thought Ino waiting for his tears to stop knowing it might not be any time soon. He'd suffered too much as it was.

 **With Anko**

Ino was right to be worried if Anko knew about this. Said woman just stopped by to tease Naruto like usual and heard everything. To say she was angry was putting it very very nicely. Her little brothers pain hidden away for soo long. She felt for him. She'd released her pain to him as well when she just couldn't hold it in anymore. He'd comfort her then. He didn't care about her past. Only tried to help her. She would deal with the other two later. For now she just gave him one last look and went to get some people to help keep an eye on a certain person.

 **(He's suffered just as much pain as I have. I wonder what would make him feel better. Sex might do it but he'd only do it with Ino and she probably isn't in the mood especially with her son being in the house. Too many questions to answer. Hmm maybe a thing of Dango? No that's what would cheer me up. Ramen? Perhaps. Ugh I don't know. It's infuriating not knowing how to get him to cheer... up... Bingo. But is she ready to see him? Is he ready to see her? It's been a long time. So many questions with no answers. Ugh my heads starting to hurt. Maybe I should get the Hokage's opinion. Nope no. That'll really upset them both can't have that. Maybe Ibiki no not him either. Hmm.)** Thought Anko as she arrived at her friends house. She needed to get her and the others quick who knows how long till a confrontation happens. She looked forward to it though. She felt that she needed the practice to possibly torture someone.

 **Anko's place.**

Kushina and Tayuya were both leaving. But not before Kushina gave Tayuya one of those motherly hugs which embarrassed her but after looking around to see if anyone was watching she hugged her back. Kushina already felt like she had a daughter. Even if she wasn't. She'd probably become a daughter in-law sooner or later which made her smile.

{Good luck Tayuya-chan make sure you don't kill anybody. That's the last thing anyone needs especially since they'll think we're avenging spirits or something.} said Kushina getting a snicker and wave from the younger woman as she left. Kushina looked to the rooftops seeing purple hair and brown eyes looking at her. She nodded to them and the group followed the younger woman. She was glad Tayuya didn't have her old sound Hitate or that would cause real trouble. **{Let's hope those girls can keep her out of serious trouble.}** Thought Kushina as she headed over to the old Uchiha compound to see how Mikoto was holding up. She'd see her Sochi soon. She could feel it in her bones.

She thought about her best friend. They were both lonely but at least they had something to look forward too. Mikoto could easily catch Naruto in her grasp if he wasn't with Ino and he still had no clue about their decision to share him. Kushina and Mikoto were the milfs that every man dreamed of. Perfect stature nice size breasts pleasant rump long legs beautiful silky hair. They could have anyone they wanted even now that they were back after nearly 21 years of being dead. At least for Kushina anyway. Mikoto died about 12 years ago. What her sons reaction would be is anybody's guess. Heh Mikoto's son Sasuke would have a whole different reaction. Probably unpleasant unfortunately.

 **{Neither of us can let our sochi's be without a mother again. But at least Mikoto like me is interested in Naruto-kun and not her son or any other man. Sounds like a positive to me.}** Thought Kushina as she made her way. Getting looks from older people who thought they recognized her and a few that knew it was her and looked like ghosts. It made her snicker when one of them had a heart attack seeing the dead walking. Normally she'd run on the roof tops to avoid this sort of attention but she felt like taking a nice stroll instead. So many memories of when her and Mikoto were young. An old park where they would play on the swings. It was still there and not rusted. Small shops they'd frequent. Diners they would go to. Places for too many first dates to count. Hopes and dreams. She could see herself and Mikoto pushing eachother on the swings. Soo long ago. She missed it. She hoped she'd get to push a little Uzumaki on the swings soon. Which brought thoughts of all the times she missed out on with Naruto when he was little. She sighed she needed to get there faster the memories weren't putting her in a good mood. More like causing her to fall into depression.

 **Tayuya**

The young woman had asked around a bit as to where to find Shikamaru and Temari. She had gotten directions to multiple places along with peoples opinions on her foul language and rudeness after which she promptly told them to take their opinion and shove it. After checking each one she went on to the next one. No one recognized her or even thought about who she was so she was fine. Of course they missed the pouch of kunai and shuriken on her side as it blended in with her shirt. Maybe she'd cut out one of his eyeballs and keep it as a trophy or maybe not. Depended on how angry she got. She also left her flute at Anko's place so Shikamaru or somebody couldn't steal it from her or break it again. Also she didn't need her Doki tearing up the town. That wouldn't go over well. She didn't notice the group of women suppressing their chakra following her from a distance on the rooftops. Of course they noticed the little pouch full of weapons she was carrying.

{Hokage-sama do we really just let her go through with this. We all know that someone's going to get hurt or worse. She wouldn't have brought those weapons otherwise.} Yugao said nervously knowing the young woman was planning something.

[Hush Yugao-san let's leave her be. She's looking for a little payback. I suspect she plans on taking one of their eyes or something in retaliation for letting her suffer a slow death. I hope so.] Said Anko disturbing everyone with her sadistic grin.

(Quiet or she'll notice us. Besides I doubt that'll happen. She's angry but she's probably looking for them in a public place to insult them and possibly ruin their reputation if possible. If she attacks Temari lets just hope she hits her in the face and not the stomach. I have a feeling somethings growing in there.) Said Kurenai while Tsunade said nothing and just watched. They saw her talk to another person who pointed at a crowded open air restaurant. Noticing her hand twitch towards the pouch. They followed quickly while keeping hidden.

Tayuya walked into the restaurant with a smirk on her face. Targets in sight. They stood out even among that rabble. She casually walked up to them and leaned against one of the wall supports next to them.

{Pineapple head and sand whore. Been along time since I last saw you two pieces of trash.} She said instantly getting their attention. Seeing that they didn't recognize her she smiled.

{Aww don't tell me you don't recognize me needle-dick. Well I guess I've aged what about four fucking years. No wonder you don't recognize me.} She smiled seeing them both get angry before Shikamaru just huffed.

[Troublesome.] Was all he said. Temari on the other hand wasn't backing down.

(Just who do you think you are? Coming here interrupting our date. He's paid a lot of money to get us a seat here. I've also got something special to tell him.) Said Temari angrily while Shikamaru just mumbled "troublesome" again.

{Lower your voice sand slut. You might get kicked out of here. Hmm maybe I should just open up an old wound. I'll do just that.} Said Tayuya sharply smile gone replaced with enraged eyes. Both Shikamaru and Temari recognized those eyes.

[T-t-tayuya.] They both said backing up a little. They were not expecting to ever see her again.

Her smile turned sinister. {Soo now you recognize me. It has been far too long. After all you assholes are the ones who killed me.} she said loudly. Causing everyone to stop eating and watch them. Some were Ninja who had heard of her.

[How? We killed you twice and buried your body in unmarked graves. Wait is Kuboto back?] asked Shikamaru before Tayuyas hand moved and quickly threw seven shuriken at him. He managed to avoid all but one which seemed to follow him and embed itself into his right ass-cheek.

{No Kuboto's not back but I am and i plan on sticking around. Let's just say I've been raised from the depths of hell itself and given a second chance. Of course you and that disgusting fuck Orochimaru sent me there in the first place. Yea maybe I did some bad things but it was only because I was forced to. Did you not know about the cursed seal. How Orochimaru used it to control us. You think I wanted to keep that shield up when he killed old man hokage? No but we weren't given any choice. We either did what he said or we suffered. True the cursed seal gave us power but it also damned us. Mine's thankfully gone now.} She said Drawing out several kunai causing the two to back up. Shikamaru looking for the best escape route or strategy against their old enemy.

{The first time your sand whore killed me. Rescuing you the fucking damsel in distress. I would have killed your worthless ass had she not showed up. Then I would have captured Naruto. But instead she shows up and I have to retreat. Of course i'm trying to regain my chakra then she used some sort of fucking wind jutsu to cut down half the fucking forest and I wound up with half of my body crushed by one of those trees. But you know what I don't understand is. You two you simply left me there to die. I knew none of my team mates would come back for me even if they were friends. Orochimaru sure as hell didn't. He would have experimented on me anyway if he had, but you two just stood there for hours and watched me bleed and suffer. Do you any idea how much agony I was in. Don't even try to open your mouth sand whore! You don't get to say anything.} She yelled getting angrier by the second and causing Temari's mouth to snap shut. They didn't miss the shocked looks from everyone either.

{My death was slow. My lower body crushed. I cried out begging for help and begging for someone to just end it. I never beg unless I can't stand it. You two just stood there and watched me even as every time I remotely moved the tree trunk tore me open more. You didn't have enough fucking guts to finish the job. I would have put an end to your suffering if our places had been switched. I wouldn't have just stood there and watched no matter what you did to me. But you did.} She said seeing peoples looks of anger at her and them. She continued but her voice was calm and near broken.

{By the time Naruto Uzumaki the one man on this fucked up planet who would have helped me out, was able to get back it was already too late. I'd died an agonizing death. He would have lifted those trees off me and had me healed or at the very least ended my pain even if I was an enemy shinobi. He didn't care he knows suffering and he wouldn't tolerate it. Kushina-san told me everything she saw. How Naruto took those trees off my body and took me to Konoha in the night and gave me a nice burial near his home. He even hand carved my headstone. He visited every single day after he got back from his training trip with Jiraiya. Always saying he should have been there. That he should have let Sasuke go so I wouldn't have suffered. Begging for forgiveness for not being able to get there fast enough to put an end to my pain. He cared soo much. Then you and Sand whore here or some other leaf fucker saw him and decided to dig up my body and hide it in an unmarked grave four fucking miles away. He searched but never could find me. Then when I was resurrected and you killed me again. You hid my body so he couldn't give me a decent burial. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with either of you or the other fuckers in this village. All I know is I may have done some bad shit but I never desecrated a grave and honestly you two fuckups are as heartless as Orochimaru-teme.} Said Tayuya getting gasps from everyone even the women on the roof. Obviously nobody expected her to say that.

Another thing no one expected were for pain and sorrow filled tears to flow down Tayuya's face. She never cried or let out her feelings. Before she didn't care but then after learning about his past well her tears were for everything Naruto had suffered throughout his life. He was the only one she'd ever cry for. The only man she would ever care for. None of her tears were shed for herself or anyone else. Only Naruto who she knew would always in some way suffer.

{When you killed me the first time. You didn't even cover up my body. That's what Naruto saw when he came to check and see if you assholes were alright. What you pieces of shit did to me. Seeing me like that has haunted him for eleven years straight and it always will. Every time he closes his eyes that image is burned into his mind as is the image of you two pieces of trash just watching. He suffers day and night. Wishing things were different. Heh he's not the only one. I wish I had turned on Orochimaru and gone to Naruto and been able to for once in my fucking life actually have a friend maybe more and experience happiness. But you assholes took it away from me. Before i remotely could think on it. I hope you both suffer in hell for eternity. I did but luckily my sentence was reduced. But if I die again and you two are still living i'll tear out your fucking souls and drag you down with me.} That was the last thing she said before she delivered a hard kick to Shikamarus nuts and spit onto Termari's lips she then turned around and walked out. Everyone staring at where she had left then staring at Shikamaru and Temari.

(Is it true. Did you two really just stand there and let her suffer?) Asked Hinata who had been watching. Seeing Temari nod slightly Hinata became angry. She hit her in the face with her 'gentle step twin lion fist' jutsu and sent her flying through the wall. The young Hyuuga then packed up and left. Leaving a large group of stunned people behind.

(Phew wow, go Hinata. Never knew the girl had it in her. Kurenai-chan you should be soo proud.) Said Anko with a large grin.

[Naruto really boosted her confidence. I doubt she'd have confronted them otherwise. Speaking of Naruto-kun and Hinata. I wonder how much longer she's going to wait to confess or if she's got enough confidence to just jump him? Also Anko-chan i'm surprised you and Naruto didn't fall in love after you took his virginity. You two do make a cute couple like him and Tayuya will.] Said Kurenai with a smirk as they kept an eye on the former sound-nin.

Anko grinned and blushed a little. (I know what you mean. I'm surprised too. Especially cosidering he's one hell of a catch. But we just didn't click like that. I doubt there's another guy as good as him out there. There's no one better but the feelings were mutual there. We did discuss the subject of starting a romantic relationship at length but eventually we just decided to remain like brother and sister. Our hearts just didn't have that connection unfortunately. I'm glad we're still close like that. I do hope there's still a good guy like him out there for me. Even if i was in a harem like what we're making for Nauto-kun i wouldn't mind so long as i'm treated well and loved as much as the others. Kids would be nice bonus to have too.) said Anko getting nods and smiles from everyone.

(Don't worry Anko-chan he's out there. It just takes time. Who knows you might find him today, tommorow, next month. You never know. But you'll know it when the times right and if i'm not mistaken you seemed to have stopped ageing. You don't have have a single wrinkle anywhere on your body, lucky. Maybe you should hang around Kurenai's daughter.) said Yugao playfully.

Anko shrugged and grinned knowing her friends were right for her to be patient. She then thought of someone who she'd seen Naruto talk to a couple times when he'd hang around Kiba. She was friends with her too.

[Hey girls what about Hana Inuzuka or her mother Tsume? Think she'd be interested in joining the group?) asked Anko. Her grin coming back.

[Kiba's sister? I have no idea. Possibly i mean who wouldn't think Naruto-kun was handsome especially with those cute whisker marks, that handsome face, great personality, and hard body. As for their mother no. She wanted to adopt Naruto when he was young but was told no every single time. She sees him a lot more as a son than a possible lover.] said Kurenai dreamily. This got snickers from the other three women.

(Heh Hana and Naruto. Kinda sounds like the characters for an icha icha book. I wonder what the title would be?) said Tsunade getting everyone to laugh.

(Tsunade-san don't go giving Anko-chan any ideas now.) said Kurenai getting lecherous grins and laughter and giggles from everyone including Tayuya who'd been listening the entire time they followed her. Anko then had a thought that made her nearly fall over from laughing soo hard.

(Oh ladies can you imagine Kiba's reaction if we did recruit her and he walked in on them in the middle of a "session". Oh my god it'd be soo funny!) said Anko in between laughing fits. She saw Kurenai pale before she to burst into laughter. She knew Kiba pretty well since she had been his sensei. It wouldn't be pretty.

[I can imagine fur flying everywhere and half the village getting destroyed because of Kiba and Akamaru chasing after a likely naked Naruto trying to kill him. No doubt we'd be hearing lots of cursing, yells and threats of death from Kiba and yelps of pain from Naruto along with him trying to explain everything and no doubt a barely clothed Hana and her dogs chasing after Kiba trying to keep him from killing Naruto. Of course Tsume would probably just be watching and laughing the entire time.) said Kurenai as her and all four other women stopped and started laughing very hard. Tayuya herself laughed soo hard she threw up on the street while Anko and Kurenai almost did. Tsunade and Yugaos laughter turned into hard chuckles. They all got strange looks from people walking by but they didn't care. It was a good time. Tayuya after wiping her mouth decided to join them and jumped landing beside them.

[That reminds me of all the times Jiraiya would get caught peeping into the womens side of the hotsprings. Oh i remember him running and screaming and begging for mercy when he'd get caught. I think Tsume caught him peeping on her there once and sicked Kuromaro on him. I've never seen him run soo fast!] Said Tsunade thinking about her old self proclaimed "Super Pervert" team mate. This made everyone roar with laughter. She was laughing soo hard tears were coming from her eyes. Anko was laying on her side holding her stomach she was laughing soo hard. It was a fun time all around.

 **(All that time in my past and i've fucking never laughed or enjoyed myself this much. Never would have thought that liking, ok falling for that handsome blonde shithead could not only give me a second chance but could also bring the joy and laughter i've been missing my entire life. I'm glad i said yes. Saying yes was more than worth it and not just because it got me out of that shithole called Hell either.)** Thought Tayuya as the laughter was finally dying down. Mostly it was grins now that they thought about the funnier parts of the past.

[Hey Anko-chan i remember that story you told me about how you cut Narutos face with a kunai when he made fun of you when he was young. Didn't you lick the flowing blood off his cheek or something strange like that?] Said Kurenai which got a disturbing grin from Anko.

(Hehe yes i did. You should have seen his face. He freaked out and then lovingly gave me the nickname Crazy snake lady. Mmmm now that i think about it he had some tasty blood that's for sure. The best i've ever tasted.) said Anko with a grin. This last bit of information really disturbed Tayuya as she was reminded of Orochimaro which caused a cold shiver to go up her spine. The rest weren't really bothered by it. Having mostly gotten used to Anko's antics.

 **(Naruto-kun was right she's fucking nuts.)** Thought Tayuya moving slightly away from the woman. Not keen on letting Anko taste her blood anytime soon. Orochimaru and Kabuto's experiments were bad enough. She didn't want to become a test subject again. Especially if she was as insane as them.

They jumped around a bit before a loud growl came from someone's stomach. They looked to see Anko who had her eyes closed while grinning and rubbing the back of her head.

(Um...heh who else wants to go get dango? You've had it before right Tayuya-chan?) Asked Anko looking at the quiet young woman. Tayuya shook her head. This caused Anko's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates in surprise. Kurenai and Yugao covered their ears knowing what was coming.

(YOU'VE NEVER HAD DANGO?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!) Yelled Anko nearly breaking the sound barrier, scaring away local birds and almost busting Tsunade and Tayuya's ear drums. Even animals outside the village ran away in fear along with making some Inuzuka hounds howl. Naruto also heard her and was finally snickering knowing his sister had found someone who hadn't tried her favorite treat.

(Dango is the most delicious food known to man! The texture, the smell, and the taste mmm to die for. It's almost as good as sex with Naruto-kun.) said Anko with hearts in her eyes and her hands together getting massive blushes from everyone especially Tayuya. The others shook their heads already knowing where they're going. Tayuya was shocked when Anko grabbed her.

(Can't have you being a dango virgin much longer now can we. I wonder if you're a virgin to other things as well.) said Anko pulling Tayuya along who wasn't interested in finding out about what else the psycho woman had in mind. The other women watched as she then picked the struggling Tayuya up and disappeared running to the nearest restaurant that served dango. The others looked at eachother and chuckled before following.

 **Half an hour later.**

It had taken a while but Ino had finally gotten Naruto to calm down. It still hurt she could tell but he had finally reigned in his emotions. Not that she minded. He needed to let it out. Twenty three years of holding his pain in and he finally let it out. Inojin had long since fallen asleep on the couch. Even hearing Naruto chuckle when they heard Anko's yell about dango had helped him a bit. It made her laugh as well. That woman was obsessed. She decided they should go somewhere for lunch since it was around 3p.m. She knew just the place that would take his mind off everything.

{Hey sexy-baka how about we go and get something to eat. I know just the place.} She said playfully laughing when he gave her an irritated look when she said baka. He sighed who knows where she wanted to go. Anywhere was possible. He wondered if Inojin would really like it since he'd be coming along.

[Really my blonde vixen. Alright what'd you have in mind? I don't know what i'm in the mood for.] He said wondering how good it'd be. Not that he really cared. Just going somewhere with her and not being alone was fine with him.

{Oh I don't know how about Ichiraku's ramen place? I know it's your favorite.} Said Ino giggling when his eyes lit up and he stood up quickly almost knocking her off his lap. She was glad for her quick reflexes. As she simply hopped off him.

[Ichiraku's ramen? Oh yea come let's go! I'll get Inojin.] Said Naruto before pulling her into the living room and picking up Inojin while running out the door.] Ino just smirked as she locked up and saw him waiting. The second she was done he grabbed her around the waist with Inojin in his other arm and raced to his favorite restaurant. Ino just shook her head.

 **{That man is as obsessed with ramen as Anko-chan is with dango. They probably have a Naruto special or something. That wouldn't surprise me since he's their best customer. Inojin seems to be having fun though. He really enjoys it when Naruto runs around with him. I'm glad they get along so well. He'd make a great father. Right now to Inojin he's just Uncle Naruto maybe that'll change if everything goes as well as we all hope. Honestly he needs a father in his life.]** Thought Ino as she saw Inojin laughing at how fast Naruto was going as they went through alleys, nearly ran over about one hundred people and took sharp turns. The Hokage would probably be getting a bunch of complaints about this. It was enjoyable nonetheless. She nibbled on his neck playfully which simply caused him to grin and increase his pace. They arrived there not soon after with Naruto putting them down in chairs and racing to the counter. She laughed when Inojin's eyes also lit up when he realized where they were.

(Ichiraku's ramen? Awesome! How many bowls can I eat. I want to be able to eat just as many as Uncle Naruto!) Ino looked over at Naruto who was grinning and looking back. Her look said it all. It said "Don't even think about it." Naruto shivered and asked for twelve regular bowls of Miso ramen one bowl for Ino and one for Inojin and ten for himself. They both heard Inojin whine.

(Kaa-san I wanted more ramen. It's delicious and i'm a growing boy. How's come I can only eat three bowls while Uncle Naruto can eat twenty five and keep going?) said Inojin giving his mother puppy dog eyes along with a trembling lip which simply caused her to melt. She sighed. She knew he was able to pull it off perfectly because he was her son and she was an expert at it.

{Ok Naruto get him one more bowl.) she said. He simply grinned and nodded before adding it to his order. They all started laughing when Inojin stared celebrating. Though he made a face when Naruto got extra vegetables on Ino's knowing she enjoyed them. Inojin like any other kid despised vegetables even though Ino always got him to eat them even if he made a face like he was going to vomit when she did. In the end she almost always got her way. With Inojin or Naruto. They were all distracted when a couple voices neared. Naruto almost recognized the first voice but filed it away as a coincidence but he definitely recognized the second. Ino grinned she instantly recognized both voices.

 **With the five girls.**

{Dammit you psycho let me go. I may want to try dango but I have no intentions of letting you make me try anything besides food. Ugh LET. ME. GO!} Yelled Tayuya as she struggled against Anko who just kept grinning and running. She heard laughing behind her and Kurenai spoke up.

(Hey look Ichiraku's. There's Naruto-kun. Hey Naruto! Anko's got herself a girl to play with and she's a struggler.) She yelled seeing him Ino laughing at the girl Anko had even though Naruto couldn't see who she had. They heard him yell back.

[Don't hurt the girl Anko-chan and behave. I'm sure she's not used to your methods.] He yelled to her grinning. Knowing Anko the girl with them might not last the day. He got a laugh back from them. Before hearing the girl yell again.

{Play with me?! I knew it, let me go right now or you'll be sorry! Damn you Naruto shut up you're only encouraging her! Agh dammit not so tight! When I get out of this i'm going to make you suffer psycho lady!} Yelled Tayuya. She could hear Naruto and Ino along with the girls laughing. Her face turned red in embarrassment when Anko's breasts pushed into neck and she couldn't pull away and that she was being laughed at. She was surprised when they stopped and Anko called Kurenai over. She then began whispering so lightly that only Kurenai could hear her.

[Ok when we're done eating Dango i'm going to hand Tuyuya-chan off to you and then i'm going to go find Hana-chan and make a little proposition. She just might be interested since she's really had about as much luck with men as I have. Except the fact that she's still a virgin hehe. This is going fun I know it. I'll steal Naruto-kun away from Ino-chan later and hang around tease him a bit before handing him off to Kushina-san wherever she is.] whispered Anko getting a grin and nod from Kurenai before they ran again.

{What were you two talking about? It better not be what I think it was.} Said Tayuya more irritated now. She was not happy in the least, but at least she did get to see Naruto though.

[Oh Tayuya-chan nothing much. Just how we're going to take you back to my house to my hidden bdsm dungeon and do all sorts of fun things to you. I hope you like porno, whips, chains, pain and strap-ons .] Said Anko getting smirks from the rest of the group and a horrified look from Tayuya.

{Dammit HELP somebody get this psycho bitch off of me! I'm not going there dammit! I knew you were up to something and I knew I wouldn't fucking like it. Let me go right now snake lady!} Screamed Tayuya before she bit her which just got her to hiss and grin. Tayuya obviously didn't know Anko liked a little bit of pain. She kept struggling using her fists against her arms since she couldn't reach her face though Anko's grip never loosened.

 **Back with Naruto**

The two were still laughing as they could still hear the girls now far off screams. Inojin was still eating his bowls of ramen. They could hear the cooks daughter Ayame giggling at the women's behavior. She was also used to Anko's ways since sometimes she would come around and carry off Naruto while he was busy digging into a very large bowl of ramen or steal said bowl. Much to his annoyance. He always came back and paid though even if it took a few hours or days depending on the circumstances and how much Anko wanted to tease and taunt him. She often flirted with him as well as saying raw perverted things, rubbing her breasts against his back and eating things suggestively before she'd disappear leaving Naruto with a hard on that he tried so hard to hide each time. Ayame and Ino both guessed it was a way for Anko to relieve some sexual tension and de-stress with teasing since they knew she hadn't been with anyone except her hand or an occasionally willing female in at least five years. Staying away from men who were interested in general until she thought she found one who had real promise that wasn't Naruto.

Dating wasn't exactly fun for her mostly because soo many were either all hands or they turned out to be major jerks or simply wanted under her skirt and she wasn't interested in any of her male friends. Same could be said for them. None of them were interested or were married. She'd stopped dating a long time ago.

{You know I must admit I feel sorry for the she caught. I can only imagine what's going to happen to her.} said Naruto before getting a playful but hard smack on the arm from Ino. He grinned noticing her roll her eyes. She could tell when the perverted thoughts went through his head.

[Naruto-kun I swear if Inojin turns into a super pervert like you or Jiraiya i'm going to tear your nuts off roast them and make you eat them.] Said Ino noticing Naruto turn white as a sheet before he focused on his ramen and started devouring his bowls saying nothing.

She grinned. While she wouldn't actually do it. The threat was more than enough to scare him because he obviously thought she'd do it. It was a good way to prevent him from saying perverted things in front of Inojin and to ward off thoughts of possibly pulling a prank on her. It worked wonders. Even if she already had him wrapped around her finger sometimes she felt she needed to set some ground rules when it came to saying things or even starting sexual or perverted things around Inojin. Not that he would engage in any of the "Fun" activities around said child.

 **[Hehe that shut him right up. This is too easy. Say that to any man and make him believe it and he will do whatever you say or will try to prevent something like my son becoming a super pervert. Of course once he's of age then he'll likely turn into a pervert anyway. At least I can try to shelter him from it as long as possible.]** Thought Ino before eating noticing Inojin had finished his first bowl and started on his second one.

(Kaa-san what's a super pervert?) He asked causing Ino's eyes to go wide and causing her to nearly choke on her ramen and Naruto to burst into a laughing fit. She groaned before she decided a explanation along with another threat was in order.

[Oh sweetie a super pervert is a very very bad man. He's the kind you should never be around. He's also the kind who's girlfriend both won't let him get any in the next year, let him see things that he's never allowed to touch and will be sleeping on the couch for the next two years if he corrupts the younger generation. Oh he's a very bad person Inojin.] Said Ino looking right at Naruto who's laughter immediately stopped and was turning whiter every second. She inwardly grinned. **[Got you this time whiskers.]** said Ino inside her head.

{Hai Ino-hime.} Said Naruto bolting up from his seat and saluting before devoring his other eight bowls rather quickly and paying. She and Inojin finished a little bit later. Watching Naruto shoot out of the restaurant and wait for them in the streets all while Ayame and her father chuckled seeing how easily Ino could handle him.

They walked down the streets for awhile Ino and Inojin occasionally dragging Naruto into a store or two. He did grumble and complain a couple times when Ino would get a bikini or a pair of sexy panties or bra and wouldn't let him see after she'd put it on then bought it. He'd occasionally done the same thing with Anko and a few other single women when they'd drag him into a shop. He got to see what they tried on. Anko though. She'd go into the changing room and sometimes come out wearing absolutely nothing and tease him before jumping back into the room and changing into whatever she was interested in. Once she pulled him in with her and let him watch her change before opening the door and pushing him back out with that playful grin on her face. Her flirting and teasing always left him like at Ichiraku's with a very hard to hide erection. He also knew he was the only man she did that with. According to all the store employees. Occasionally the others would flirt like that but they never let him watch them change or come out naked. He'd sometimes hear giggles coming from some females who were walking by while he desperately tried to hide it his erection. Speaking of Anko.

They were walking out of the third shop Naruto thinking about how when Anko finds herself a man he'll be in for one heck of a shock with how she'll flirt and tease him. Along with how she will likely drag them everywhere and talk about things with such sexual innuendo that they could be thrown out and her sex drive which was like Naruto's except she couldn't go nearly as long as he could. She'll be the same way with Naruto as well. Being flirty and a tease was part of her personality after all but she won't sleep with him. She'd reserve that for the man she was seeing or nobody at all if she wasn't seeing anyone. Anko quickly appeared beside them scaring all three of them half to death. Making Ino and inojin scream. Naruto chuckled at them and his friend/sisters antics. She'd left Tayuya with Kurenai and the other women much to the young woman's relief that she didn't have to visit Anko's secret sex dungeon.

She chuckled before giving Inojin a kiss on the cheek which made him blush and Ino huff at her. She then gave Ino and Naruto a smooch on the lips before disappearing again with that playful grin on her face. Naruto himself was in shock. Seeing her kiss Ino was a first. He knew she did on purpose just to see if she could get a rise out of her. Teasing people never got boring for her. Ino seemed to gain her senses back and spit. Apparently their friend had used a bit of tongue on her. Naruto was laughing a bit. Inojin looked like he was awestruck. His first kiss from someone other than his mother or grandmother. It was quick so he really didn't know who it was though.

[Oh my god I can't believe she did that. Dammit what has gotten into that women. The teasing is bad enough but now I have the taste of Dango in my mouth along with her saliva. That was just gross.] Said Ino watching Naruto trying his hardest not to laugh at her. She then turned around and looked straight at him before an evil grin came across her face.

[Oh Naruto-kun don't laugh at me. I know she kissed you with a lot more tongue. Hmm I wonder if you kissed back.] she said pulling a kunai from a pouch she'd been carrying and spinning it around on her finger. Her grin grew when Naruto put his hands up in front of him whiter than she'd ever seen him anyone with his blue eyes wide and filled with fear. [Did you kiss her back Naruto-kun?] He didn't miss the threatening tone she had in her voice and he started backing up soon hitting a wall. She heard an audible gulp.

{N-n-no Ino-hime. I didn't I swear I didn't. Come on you know how she is. She just likes to tease us a lot. Come on hime put the knife away!.] he said as she pushed her body up against his and put the sharp kunai against manhood. She noticed he was literally shaking in fear. But she knew that any man would be when a knife was against their junk.

[Are you sure Naruto-kun? Are you sure you didn't kiss her back? Are you sure you didn't enjoy it?} She asked pressing just a tiny bit harder but it made all the difference.

{I swear I- I didn't kiss her back and I definitely didn't enjoy it. I swear please please don't castrate me.} He begged in a small voice. He noticed a twinkle in her eyes but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He gulped when she pressed even harder he could feel it start to cut into his pants slowly. He couldn't get away without hurting her either.

[Well then my handsome jinchuuriki I believe you and in all honesty I wouldn't have cared a bit if you enjoyed it or not since I plan on sharing you with multiple other women.] She whispered into his ear making his eyes widen before she backed off put the kunai back into the pouch and starting giggling then outright laughing at the stunned look on his face.

{W-what?} he asked dumbly. Causing her to only laugh harder.

{Why would you want to do that?} he asked as she slowly got control of herself.

[Oh Naruto-kun you have no idea do you. You're still a bit dense. I'm not the only one who has feelings for you. Many others do as well. So we got together and had a chat and agreed that we'd share you with eachother. Mmhmm that's right you've got yourself a harem of girls who've been in love with you for quite some time. Like Hinata-chan though I wouldn't be surprised if you already figured that out. Along with some very unexpected ones. You'll have to find out for yourself and no Anko-chans not one of them. She was just at the meeting because she's rather protective of you.] Said Ino watching Naruto just stare at her with his jaw hanging down and eyes wide barely breathing. She walked up to him and poked him. She grinned still giggling when he fell forward too shocked to say or do anything. She then dragged him into a nearby shop along with Inojin so he could recover a bit.

 **Back with Anko**

Anko finally made her way to Kanoha's veterinary clinic. She was looking forward to this. She could only imagine the look on Hana's face. She'd shown her a newer picture of Naruto before and she could tell it had gotten her heated from how her eyes widened and she squeezed her legs together like she was trying to hold it in. She licked her lips this would be interesting since Hana likely wouldn't like the idea of sharing at all. She was highly protective of her possible mates before. She learned that when she said one of them was cute while hanging out with her and she freaked out. Apparently she thought Anko might steal him away. Perhaps it also had something to do with Inuzuka customs perhaps. Though she had no idea. Inuzuka customs were completely foreign to her and just about every single person in the village that wasn't an Inuzuka. She did know that Hana was the most gentle among her family and didn't have that feral look.

Hana Inuzuka was currently busy looking over a few injured cats along with Tora the firelords demon cat which had been brought in for a monthly checkup. She wasn't expecting on receiving regular visitors today considering she'd been rather busy. She came back out after giving Tora an exam along with some shots the cat didn't like to keep fleas off. When she walked out to hand Tora back to her owner she wasn't expecting to see Anko leaning against the wall. Her mischievous grin told Hana she may be about to drop a bombshell of gossip or she had pulled of a wondrous prank.

 **(Oh boy hear we go. That grin of hers just got wider. It's a good thing i like being around her otherwise she'd probably drive me crazy with her pranks. I wonder what she did this time?)**

(Anko-chan what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to drop by the office today. Do you have something going on or in that crazy mind of yours?) she asked somewhat curious as to why she came. Her curiosity grew when her friends grin vanished. Anko's serious look was something she'd never seen before.

[Actually i do. How much do you know about Naruto Uzumaki?] asked Anko her once joyous and playful brown eyes were now hardened and staring at her. Her stare was really making Hana nervous. This prank would determine in her eyes if Hana would want him as a one night stand or if she trully cared about him and wanted much more than that.

 **(What's gotten into her? I've never seen her look so irritated and angry... Wait yes i have. It was that time an assassin snuck into the village and tried to kill the hokage and Naruto got really hurt stopping said assassin. But Anko-chan wasn't upset about the attempt on the hokage's life. She was upset because Naruto got hurt. So that means... oh Kami did something happen to Naruto-kun?!)** she thought as her eyes widened.

(I don't really know that much. I know he and Kiba are friends. I know he eventually got that fool Sasuke to come back. I also know he's an orphan who has a love of ramen, lives in a shitty run down apartment and that my mother tried to adopt him many times only to be told no each time. I know he's grown into a very handsome young man and he's always sweet the few times we've talked. Why did something happen?) she asked curious and nervous.

[Are you interested him physically, emotionally and romantically?) asked Anko her hardened stare never wavering.

Hana's eyes narrowed dangerously. Now she knew why she was here. But still she decided to answer truthfully.

(I'd be lying if i said i wasn't. Is there a reason why you're asking?) she said annoyed. She saw her friend lower her head not looking at her.

[That's a real shame now Hana-chan. I was hopeing you didn't. Because now you'll never get the chance to tell him.] she said with a little sniffle that Hana didn't miss.

(Why wouldn't i like him? Wait... Anko-chan where's Naruto-kun?) she asked trying to stay calm.

[I'm sorry to have to tell you this Hana-chan. But Naruto-kuns gone and he's not coming back. He was killed on his last mission. They just brought his body back a few minutes ago. His funeral is tomorrow. I'm sorry Hana-chan. I'm shocked too. I'm really going to miss him.] Said Anko in a broken voice with her head down. She grinned wickedly though when she heard Hana gasp but didn't lift her head soo Hana couldn't see it. She threw in a fake sob just to make it more believable.

(What? How? No. The kyubbi should have healed him!) she said the heartache in her voice was unmistakable. Anko almost felt bad for the terrible prank. Almost.

[His heart was torn from his chest. The kyubbi didn't have have nearly enough time to make him a new one.] said Anko pulling off the grieving sister act flawlessly. She heard her younger friend begin to sob. She was starting to feel bad but decided to make it go a little longer when the Haimaru triplets came out to comfort their mistress. She knew her friend was on the edge of a breakdown. If she really cared for him she'd say so in her grief.

(Why would someone do this?! The man who's held my heart in his hands is... is dead. He was soo kind, sweet and loving. He never hurt anyone unless he had no choice. Now some strange shinobi or something has taken him away. What am i going to do? I've never loved anyone else and t-there's nobody like h-him.) said Hana completely breaking down into uncontrolled sobs. To say Anko felt terrible for making her friend go through this was an understatement but it was necessary. What the younger woman managed to get in between sobs next solidified her belief that she really cared and loved him.

(D-did you know i wanted to have his pups. I-it was s-secret dream of mine. I never told a-anyone not even my kaa-san. I knew if Kiba ever found out he'd completely freak out and go after him. But now Naruto's gone and i-i don't know what do. My dreams and heart are completely shattered. I should have told him how i felt a long time ago then i'd at least h-have a piece of him with me now.) said Hana as she sat on a chair pulled her knees to her chest and cried uncontrolably. One of her worst nightmares was now a reality. Or that's at least what she thought.

[Hana you still have a chance. Naruto-kuns still alive I lied to you.] Said Anko getting the sobbing woman to look up to her in shock but it did nothing to stop her tears.

(He's still alive? But you just told me he was dead and now you're saying you lied to me? W-why would you do that. Do you enjoy seeing me in pain or something?) asked Hana tears still flowing but now she was starting to get angry.

[Yes I lied to you. Naruto's fine Ino's just dragging him around to different stores. I had to lie to you. For the sake of Naruto's heart. I can't let it get broken. I needed to make sure you weren't just interested in him as a fling or something. You're pain and grief at the thought that you'd never see him again or be with him convinced me that you really love him. It was a test. You're emotions are real you're not faking. I didn't like causing you pain believe it or not. You can still be with him all you have to do is talk to Ino-chan. She'll let you in on the arrangement which Naruto should find out about riiiiight now.] Said Anko as a yell of "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND INO-CHAN?!" echoed throughout the village causing Anko to snicker and laugh.

[Yep she definitely told him. Anyway I hope we're still friends but I had to test you. For his sake as I said. I'll be seeing you around Han-chan. Now I've got to make sure Naruto hasn't actually died from the shock of the news.] Said Anko laughing at the last part as she shushined away leaving a still upset Hana in the office.

(A test to determine whether or not I actually love him? That figures, sometimes she can be soo cruel even to her friends. Well at least I have a chance with him. I'll talk to Ino in a few days after I'm no longer soo upset.) she said sadly as one of her dogs barked at her.

(Don't worry boys i'm ok now. Come on let's go home. It's closing time anyway.) said Hana as she proceeded to lock up.

 **Back with Ino and Naruto**

Naruto was still in a state of shock after she'd told him all the details except who was in the group besides herself and Hinata. His face was making both her and Inojin laugh their asses off. It seemed to be stuck in a look of shock and confusion.

{Uncle Naruto come on snap out of it. It'd be nice to have soo many girlfriends wouldn't it. We all need more friends.} said Inojin obviously not getting the concept due to childhood innocence. This got a look from both of them before Naruto was able to chuckle and Ino full on laughed. Her child was so innocent. It was a good thing otherwise he might be jealous.

[Yes Inojin Uncle Naruto's going to get a lot of girlfriends. He'll have to give them all special attention as well. He will be very affectionate to them. I can tell because his heart is soo big. Big enough for many many precious people to fit into.] said Ino to her son who was grinning and hugged Naruto.

{Uncle Naruto am I one of those precious people?} asked Inojin getting a grin from Naruto.

(In a different way from the women yes you are.) said Naruto as Inojin hugged him getting both adults to chuckle. Before Anko jumped to them. Naruto just knew something was going to happen. He was curious but nervous as well. Who knows what Anko had up her sleeve besides snakes.

[Anko-chan what a pleasant surprise. I suppose you're here for Naruto? He's ready.] said Ino getting a look from both Inojin and Naruto as he put Inojin down.

(Ready? Ready for what?) Naruto asked curious. Ino grinned before Anko whispered something into her ear which made her grin grow larger. She nodded to Anko who looked at Naruto like a predator eyeing her prey. This caused Naruto to gulp and back away before she grabbed hold of his arm and shushined away with him. Leaving a laughing Ino and confused Inojin behind.

{Kaa-san where is the crazy snake lady taking Uncle Naruto?} he asked getting a smile and laugh from his mother.

[She's taking him to meet someone special. Then he'll meet someone else special in a week or so. He's going to meet his mother. He's only met her in his dreams.] said Ino to her son who's eyes widened. He grinned before Ino picked him up and they walked home stopping by a local restaurant to get some takeout.

 **With Naruto**

(Anko-chan come on let me go. I was going to fix Ino and Inojin dinner tonight. I need to get back.) said Naruto getting a uncaring look from her.

[Nope. Right now you're going to meet someone special. You haven't seen her in many years. Not since the fourth Shinobi war. She loves you. In the way a man loves a woman and also in the way a mother loves her child.] said Anko who had a massive grin on her face upon seeing Naruto's eyes widen as she dragged him into a house not far from his own and pushed him onto the couch. She grinned before waving and shushining away again. She was off to check on Tayuya wherever the young woman went. Not that he knew though.

Naruto looked in front of him as the front door opened and then closed. Soon a voice that was unmistakable sounded out as she came closer. [Sochii-kun?] said the voice. He knew it could only be her as his eyes widened and red hair along with the rest of the beautiful woman known as Kushina Uzumaki came into full view and slowly walked over to him. His jaw dropped as his mother looked straight at him. For him it seemed impossible.

(K-k-kaa-san?) he asked. She smiled and nodded. His cheeks flushed red though. Her smile was still as beautiful as Tayuya's was.

(But how? Kaa-san you're dead. You've been dead for twenty three years. How are you even here? I'm glad to see you but how? What's going on?) He asked as she chuckled and sat beside him. He was too shocked to move away. He almost jumped away when she wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him and her body was warm. He could feel her heart beating. She was alive.

[Oh Sochii-kun you have no idea. Kami himself gave me a second chance along with two others. I was soo happy and I still am to be back on this earth with my beloved son. You know the two others. You remember Mikoto Uchiha don't you?] she asked seeing him nod obviously not believing it. That she was really there and there were others that were resurrected by Kami.

[I know you think we're not really here but believe me we are. Kami gave me Mikoto-chan and one other a second chance. You've already met the third. But if you don't believe i'm here. Even though you know I love you and I wouldn't lie to you. A ghost or spirit couldn't do this?] said Kushina as she gently grabbed Naruto's cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. It seemed to snap him out of his funk but he wound up kissing his mother back not really understanding why it felt... right for some reason. He was able to breathe again when she broke it. She was smiling brightly.

(But I don't understand. Not only are you here but you're my mother and you just kissed me the way a lover kisses their signifigant other. Why would you do that. Why is Mikoto-san back and who is this third person I've already... met. No way. Tayuya?) said Naruto even more shocked. He just made out with his mother and two others who were dead had actually come back.

(So it wasn't a dream. You're really here. Tayuya's really here.) said Naruto tears coming to his eyes. Remembering how she looked so long ago and how his mother was finally back after she'd given up everything for him as tears once more filled his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. Kushina smiled and held him to her wiping the tears as they came. She knew he'd be hurt, happy, sad, and possibly angry but not at them. She smiled when she felt him rub his thumb across her cheek though his tears never stopped flowing. He couldn't stop them and she knew that.

[It's ok Naruto-kun i'm back and Tayuya-chan has never blamed you for not being able to save her after she faced Shikamaru and Temari. She's never felt hate towards you. Even when Kuboto resurrected her. Though don't expect her to go easy on you. She wants you to prove that you are worthy of her feelings even if she's already fallen for you.] said his mother gently. Stroking his hair and loving it when he held her against him. She knew everything was going to be hard for all of them but as long as they stuck together they could get through it.

(B-but how? How could I possibly have earned her love. She's been dead for soo long. I taunted her before I took off after Sasuke. I was forced to fight her and the others ended her life when she was resurrected. And how can I possibly be able to love you as anything more than my mother? Isn't it frowned upon? I mean as much as i'd like to be with you. Along with that you're still as beautiful as the last time we met but, you're still my mother.) said Naruto really not knowing what to do.

Kushina blushed at his comment about her being beautiful. He'd said it once before but now it was much more special. [Sochii-kun Tayuya-chan spent a lot of time down in Hell in terrible pain cursing Shikamaru and Temari for killing her. But you often entered her thoughts too. The loud cute blonde orange wearing ninja that she punched. Over the years she reflected on her time and she had learned more about you from others who were sent to Hell. She thought you were cute in the first place not that she'd admit it. But the stories of you and your personality and how kind you were caused her to slowly fall for you. She thought about you a lot. Then when she was resurrected she wanted to see you but was forced to fight and when she saw you coming to break the other Ninja out of your barrier she noticed just how handsome you'd gotten. But she wasn't able to say anything as she was forced to direct her hate on you because she couldn't defeat Shikamaru even though she didn't and truly has never hated you. You defeated her easily and earned her respect even more before she was forced to return. I went to hell myself and asked her how she felt about you and showed her an image of you now. She reluctantly told me that though it took years she'd fallen for you and how she blushed when she saw that image of you hehe. Soo sweet. Soo I brought her from Hells depths and Kami gave her the second chance that me and Mikoto have been given. To bring you happiness and love. Even if Tayuya acts like she's a bitch towards you. That'll change she really does love you. I glimpsed into her heart as well and have seen it.] said Kushina smiling at how her son seemed to brighten up a bit. But she knew it was hard for him.

[As for me. I fell hard for you like Tayuya did. But I got to talk to you before I was dragged back to heaven. Honestly it's always been hard never being able to raise my son or love him because I was gone. Falling for you and not being able to be with you hurt even worse and i'd have to wait until you died to see you again. Kami knew how I felt so he gave me a chance and I asked for two others and only two and he granted me to go and get them. Then when they agreed and we knew how they truly felt. Kami sent us back. We dug ourselves out of our graves and our bodies reconstructed themselves and followed our hearts and now we no longer age just as you no longer do. Something to do with the gods. I know how others are and what they will think. But I love you Naruto-kun as a mother and more. I just hope you'll give us all a chance. Now though it's time for you to go Anko's waiting outside for you. She checked on Tayuya real quick first. Now give it some thought. You'll see Tayuya-chan soon.] said Kushina smiling while wiping his remaining tears.

(Kaa-san what about my father Minato? I know you still love him and he's your husband. I can't possibly take his place. How am I supposed to love a married woman? I'm not the kind of man that would split up a marriage especially my own parents.) said Naruto sighing. He wanted to love her as more than a mother. But he just didn't know. Even if she was single he still just... he needed to think.

Kushina sighed her smile long gone. [Naruto-kun. This may come as a surprise but the truth is I have no love for your father.] said Kushina getting a shocked look from Naruto. Seeing his question coming she continued.

[Your father Minato.] she said his name with a great deal of venom in her voice which definitely didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. [He chose you as the human sacrifice. I said no because I knew the possible repercussions of becoming a Jinchuuriki once word got out because I was one. You'd likely be hated because of what Kyuubi did to the village sadly I was right. There were other children he could have chosen, many others. But he chose you. I begged him not to but his allegiance lay with the village not me. He knew the massive risk of you dying as a child from angry villagers but he didn't care. All he cared about was the village. I loved you, I still do and I died protecting you from Kyuubi's claws. He didn't mourn me. Not even for a second. Saving the village, what bullshit and the third wouldn't even let you know about me. Minato is a traitor to our family. The Namikaze name should be stricken from history. The way you've been treated by the village is unacceptable. I would have killed anyone who hurt you. But I had died and I didn't get to raise you and you knew nothing but hardship. Please Naruto-kun when you become hokage don't become like your father. Don't sacrifice your family. Family's one of the few things that will always love you and be there for you. I never told you this before because I was soo happy to finally meet you.] said Kushina as she hugged him. She smiled again when he wrapped his arms around her too.

(Dad really hurt you didn't he.) he sighed seeing her nod. (I get the feeling he wasn't around much either. Always busy being hokage. I promise I won't sacrifice family for anything. I also promise i'll always make time for my entire family. If the nine-tails escapes from me. I'll let her go. Damning a child to a life of suffering like dad did is unforgivable. The great fourth hokage. Hmph made me a human sacrifice and I didn't get a choice. I'm sorry Kaa-san for everything that's ever happened that hurt you even if I didn't cause it. I'll let the Namikaze name die. I'm Naruto Uzumaki there's no longer another Namikaze. The last died in kyuubi's attack. I won't become a traitor. I promise.) said Naruto as he wiped the tears that were flowing down his mothers angelic face. He kissed her cheek before holding her tight to his body where she seemed to snuggle into a bit. Before sighing and gently leaving his grasp confusing him a little.

[Don't worry Naruto-kun I don't blame you for anything. How about you take a few days and you know think you're feelings out. I know it's not easy loving you're own mother. But if you decide to let me in your life as your mother. You'll be happy to know that I have already signed papers divorcing your father even if he's dead. I love you Naruto-kun and no matter what your decision is. I always will. Now I believe you dango obsessed sister is waiting for you. He nodded and she smiled as Anko came in and dragged him out and shushined him onto the roof of the hokage tower.

 **Outside**

{Soo Naruto-kun how'd it go? I take it from the kiss I saw it went very well.} said Anko with a large grin. She still could hardly believe his own mother had fallen for him.

[Well I guess it well. I never thought i'd see her again and Tayuya she's alive. I'm happy but i'm also nervous and I don't know what to do. Kaa-san told me to think it over but can I really love my own mother in that way and Tayuya and Mikoto-san are in love with me? It's hard to believe. Add to that my fathers nothing but an asshole who betrayed his family. I think i'll windeup needing a drink before long.] said Naruto already trying to go through it in his head getting a snicker from Anko. Though they were broken out of their thoughts by a strange sound. It caused them to look up and they saw a small black object flying across the city.

[Anko-chan what is that?] asked Naruto before he noticed an explosive tag being put on a kunai.

{I don't know Naruto-kun but we're going to find out.} said Anko as she threw the kunai and thanks to her excellent aim nailed the object causing a small explosion and said object to fall to the ground with a loud "clang" as metal hit stone. They both rushed over to it. Picked it up and shushined away to a tower not to far from them.

[Nice throw Anko-chan. You hit this thing easily. I wonder what it is.] Said Naruto drawing out a kunai but both nearly jumped away when the odd object started speaking.

 **(Soo I see you've managed to catch one of my marvelous toys. Put that knife down whiskers or you'll get shocked tampering with it.)** said a male voice obviously it could see them which shocked them as they didn't see any eyes or cameras.

{Anko-chan this thing is strange. What should we do with it? I mean the Hokage would definitely be interested but should we even show her?} asked Naruto before the machine started speaking again.

 **(It's funny I come to explore your planet and you bring me down like I was a fly. I heard that. That's right I understand what you're saying. Who knew you spoke English.)** It said again as they looked at eachother then back at the machine in shock and confusion.

 **(Anyway i'd run if I were you. You won't want to be hear for my final surprise haha! Self destruct in 5 seconds.)**

Naruto heard the voice of Kyuubi in his head. **{Kit take you sister and run. Trust me!}**

Naruto listened and grabbed Anko around the waist and shushined out of the tower back to the hokage towers roof. They watched before a large and very bright explosion leveled the building they were just in and the surrounding area. Good thing it was uninhabited.

{Thanks Kyuubi. Man I don't know what that thing was but I don't want to encounter another one. Come on Anko-chan let's go I need to get back to Ino's anyway.} said Naruto which got a nod from Anko as they quickly left. That was an experience they would rather forget. Kyuubi just nodded.

 **1 hour later. Hokage tower.**

(Tsunade baa-chan!) said a ever loud Naruto getting the woman to sigh. She gave him her traditional greeting.

{Brat. What's got you up? Shouldn't you be back home with Ino-chan?} she asked noticing a bit of guilt on his face before it disappeared and was replaced by a serious look which got Tsunade to become rather curious.

(I want the name Namikaze removed from my name. I also want to never be associated with that piece of trash again. He turned on me and kaa-san his own wife and son. He let her die and sacrificed me to become Kyuubi's container. We both suffered greatly because of him. Also here, burn this will you.) said Naruto dropping the fourth hokage's diary onto the desk. His face had changed from serious to where it was also mixed with anger. To say Tsunade and Shizune who was listening were shocked was an understatement.

{Naruto-kun you can't be serious? I mean the Namikaze name is your birth right and you're Minato's only heir. What has made you reach such a decision? It's not like you to be so full of hate.} said Tsunade seeing Naruto's face also have a mix of great sadness.

(Just please remove Namikaze from my name. The last Namikaze died the night Kyuubi attacked. I have no father. He's not worthy of having a son. I am Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki. Minato is a traitor and I hope he rots in the Shinigami's stomach. The only thing he ever did right was help create me. Other than that he's nothing to me any longer. Please Tsunade-san remove the name from me and anything that says I'm his son, and burn that damn book and if the council disagrees tell them to take their opinion and shove it.) said Naruto calmly as he left via the window. Leaving Tsunade and Shizune in shock.

[What happened to him? Why does he now harbor such hate for his father?] asked Shizune

Tsunade sighed {My guess is Kushina-san told him everything. Every single bit. It's sad but not unexpected. I suspected she'd say something when she arrived back after being resurrected and wanted divorce papers drawn up that would officially make her a single woman even though she's a widow. Don't ask me how I did it. I just complied. Now let's get to the business of removing the Namikaze name from all records that have anything to do with Naruto-kun. He's now Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namizake died without an heir. I'll give him and his mother his fortunes and scrolls but other than that everything else is just history.} Said Tsunade in a very sad tone getting a saddened and reluctant nod from Shizune.

Anko was waiting for Naruto outside. She was surprised as well but didn't care really.

{Is it done Naruto-kun?} asked Anko. Seeing him nod she hugged him. She smiled when he hugged her back and she kissed his forhead. The truth no doubt stung. But it had to be known and he did what he felt he had to do. They left a couple minutes after and walked to Ino's home.

 **2 hours later.**

Naruto finally arrived back home and bid Anko farewell. He was instantly greeted by Ino and a very sleepy Inojin. Who after hugging him walked up the stairs to bed. This got a chuckle from both of them watching him go. He grinned though when Ino handed him some still warm takeout which he ate quickly before kissing her deeply much to her enjoyment. She broke it as she shoved him upstairs and onto the bed before both removed their shirts and she lay on his chest looking at him with a smile across her lips.

[Soo Naruto-kun how'd it go with your mother? Did she let you know a few things? Did she kiss you like I said she should soo she could show you her love and that she was really there?] asked Ino with a smirk when his eyes widened.

{You told her she should kiss me? Why? Oh and it went quite well. Besides tears but that's to be expected.} he said trying to play it cool. Which got Ino to roll her eyes.

[Yep I told her to do that. But that's all I told her to do. Whatever else she said and did was her own accord. Though it was all true. She is in love with you Naruto-kun and you should definitely give her and the others a chance. Even if she's your mother.] she said with a smile. watching him seem to ponder it. It'd take him a bit that she knew.

{Maybe I still don't know. Tayuya it wasn't just a dream. Wait you were in on it weren't you?} he said with a twitching eyebrow when she laughed.

[Yep I was. I made sure to put that senbon in your neck before you did something like completely freak and wake the whole village. It was entertaining.} she said noticing his raised eyebrow.

[You know you loved it. Admit it blondie.] said Ino playfully trying to bait him.

{Maybe I did maybe I didn't i'm not sure but I know you're going to pay for that hit to the neck.} said Naruto before he bit her and she loved it. He made sure he left a mark. Her giggling when he stopped proved she didn't mind.

[Marking me are you? I'll be doing that soon too. Now handsome since it's soo late it's time to sleep even if i'd much rather play you've got a lot of thinking to do.] She said grinning when he shook his head and proceeded to kiss and suck on her neck. While enjoyable she decided he needed rest whether he wanted it or not. She stuck another sedative laced senbon into his neck and he was out like a light. She grinned it was somewhat funny when he just flopped back onto the bed. She was pretty sure Kyuubi was laughing as well at her container too. She kissed him gently before closing her own eyes. She knew he'd be dreaming of her and Tayuya not that she minded. It somewhat warmed her heart that he cared soo much for people. She herself slowly falling asleep.

As for Tayuya she was back at Anko's place falling asleep herself though she secretly had a small photo of Naruto in her hands and a smile that was seen right after she'd completely fallen asleep making Kushina and Anko start giggling at her. Before they too headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon and Naruto journeys of love pain and survival.**

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer which personally I find to be extremely annoying. I own the OCs. Not sure how this one will go. However Tayuya's time in hell and why she was sent there will be explained along with why she feels the way she does. It's how it really goes. Warning mentions of rape in this chapter. Reader discretion advised. Also if you know kishimoto wrote Naruto's story wrong soo that Tayuya never had her chance at love and happiness with Naruto let me know. I know nobody else could truly bring her happiness and love like him and vice versa. If you disagree please keep it to yourself. Some blood and gore is probable. Maybe some people from separate dimensions and universes will show up. Most likely from Ghost in the Shell. But not the new movie. It may get complicated as it may jump from place to place also there may be some characters that show up who's names I don't know yet. Oh and the armor one of the main characters wears looks somewhat similar to the uniform worn by the wolf squadron in the Jin Roh Incident. Kawaki will make a brief cameo in this chapter. His only appearance. Reviews are appreciated. No flames please.**

 **3 Days later**

Misty awoke around 2:14 a.m. annoyed that she'd wound up waking way too early again. It wasn't like it was the first time. Most of the time it was because of the nightmares. They weren't going away but they were slightly getting better. At least she didn't wake up screaming this time. She sighed before she looked down at the man who was under her with a soft smile. He was snoring loudly and drooling but she actually didn't mind anymore. On their journeys together it bothered her to no end like bug pokemon and carrots but his sleeping habits were something she finally got over. The other two were still a work in progress. She ran her hands through his hair. It was soft and she loved it. She then stretched and gently got up so she didn't wake him. Which was a bit difficult since his strong toned arms were wrapped around her waist. She eventually slid out and headed to the kitchen. The last four days had been wonderful for her mostly. Her sisters had spoiled it a little bit the last two days before. But the days always got better afterwards.

 **{I can't believe that Daisy and Lily would ask me something like that. They know I will not share him with Violet or anyone else and I won't tell him our agreement before he claims me as his own first. So what if Violet is having trouble keeping her sex drive in check. We've had this discussion before. While i do understand where they're coming from, Violet's held it off since she became a teenager. She always stays busy with their water shows or signing autographs for fans. Sure she's gotten ideas and feelings of want and been on more than a few dates but she hasn't acted on them.. mostly. I know she jumped Ash a bit before our first date but he resisted her which I was happy about. But the last couple days Lilly and Daisy have been trying to convince me to tell him the deal along with letting Violet take a run at him which resulted in more than a few arguments. One got soo bad that Ash stepped between me and my sisters. I should stop thinking about this it's starting to get to me again.}** Thought Misty as she opened the fridge and proceeded to drink a shake she'd saved from the previous days date in the park and when they had dessert at an ice cream stand.

Sometimes she'd think about the other women that she kept in contact with like Anabel, Flannery, Sabrina, and that one woman with the ice cream addiction Cynthia. She'd met all of them at one point or another. Often times especially with Elesa, Flannery or Cynthia she felt like she was rather ugly in comparison even though they'd no doubt disagree. A lot of people would disagree. She knew her sisters didn't even remotely come close to them in the beauty category. But to Misty only one other female was on equal terms with them and that was Ash's own mother Delia. It was funny how all of the women had agreed that Delia had them beat especially in the looks category. Her flowing reddish brown hair and bangs that framed her face and deep kind brown eyes along with her loving personality and a still rocking body made her the envy of many women and dream of many many men old and young alike. They were surprised she hadn't gotten Ash to fall for her without even trying. Of course the fact that she was his mother probably drove any romantic thoughts towards her away even if he hadn't been rather dense. Misty and Delia were frequently in contact with each other. Almost like mother and daughter which she enjoyed. The milkshake made her think of Cynthia and the woman's love of the cold treat.

 **{That woman must workout a lot in order to keep such a great figure with all the ice cream she eats. Otherwise she'd be huge. Speaking of huge how in the hell has May not only perfectly filled out soo much but also kept such a trim and toned figure? I have no idea since she can almost out eat Ash and i'm pretty sure she doesn't really workout, well besides kicking Drew in the nuts every time he tries to court her hahaha. Must be something in her blood. I'm jealous, sure I've filled out completely but those two put my assets to shame. I wonder if Ash ever noticed their bodies. Probably not except for Giselle. Ugh she got Ash's attention straight away. Same with Brock but he's hopeless when it comes to women so that wasn't a surprise. He's still just as hopeless though. I despised Giselle partly because she was mean to her fellow students and honestly mostly because she instantly got Ash's attention right off the bat. Heh she missed the opportunity to reel him in though thankfully.}** She thought snickering. Other thoughts crossed her mind though.

 **{I'll see about talking Ash into visiting his mother today or tommorow. I know he wants to, but his nerves are no doubt getting the better of him. I hope that when she sees him again, if she doesn't smother him to death in that near bone crushing hug she always gives him when he comes home he'll recognize her as a woman as well as his mother. Heh he always manages to squeak out that he can't breathe. I've had one of those hugs from her and she almost broke my back. She's surprisingly strong even though her muscles don't bulge out like a body builders with that kind of strength. I guess she's built it up over the years with all that cleaning. I wonder what the look on Ash's face will be when she tells him her feelings?}** Thought Misty giggling at the thought of him going white as a sheet and fainting from the shock of it all.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her straw sucking almost nothing up now. Sighing she threw the cup away and walked back to her room. She stopped when she heard a moan coming from the living room. She brushed it off knowing one or all of her sisters were attempting to release their sexual tension with toys but it obviously wasn't working. She could tell because they sounded like they were getting frustrated. Daisy and Lily never could get release without a real man in them. She knew as she'd walked in on them before. Obviously Ash's arrival wasn't helping them at all.

Shaking her head she went back to her bedroom. Walking inside she grinned seeing a little trickle of blood coming from his nose and a very large tent in his boxers. It was obvious to her he could hear everything and in his sleep he was highly aroused. She climbed back on top of him resting her head on his chest attempting to ignore his erection that was pressing against her. She soon fell back to sleep after chuckling a bit when he whispered out for her to put her clothes on or they'd get caught by her sisters in his dreams. She began to dream of her and Ash and the other women with their very large family.

 **7 hours later.**

Violet was the first among her sisters to wake up. She didn't really mind. Sometimes it was pleasant to be the first up. Walking into the kitchen she quickly made herself something to eat. She yawned and suddenly started thinking about her dream last night that made a deep blush go across her face.

In her dream she had been nude bent over a table in the middle of Cerulean City at the busiest time and an equally naked Ash was behind her thrusting into her. The looks they were getting as she screamed were priceless. Some were horrified and instantly covered their children's eyes and ears. Others looked at them with blushes and the perverts went into dark alleys for obvious reasons. Pokémon looked, sniffed the air and then shrugged before carrying on with what they were doing also a news crew had caught the entire thing as well. Misty was there watching and she was furious. Violet was grinning after they finished and had Ash carry her back to the gym. Both refusing to put clothes on. He also kept himself buried in her.

Violet started letting out perverted giggles at the very thought. She really wasn't the least bit shy or felt ashamed of having such a dream. Even less so if it really happened. She knew though that it was very unlikely.

 **(Dear Arceus how does Misty keep control of herself around that sexy hunk of a man. If I was her... well I wouldn't still be a virgin and i'd have him as much as possible. Hmm maybe I have a problem heh. Anyway I wonder when she's going to ravage him? Hope it doesn't take much longer. I'm close to just jumping in and having my way with him right in front of her. Even if she does kill me, which she will. It'd be worth the trouble. Why is it soo hard to think of something else... soo hard hehe. Must stop thinking about sex.)** Violet thought attempting to think about anything else. She heard her first two sisters entering which managed to pull her thoughts away from the subject... mostly.

(Well you two look terrible. I'm guessing neither of you slept well. Maybe you should go cuddle up with Ash i'm sure he wouldn't mind. He'd probably love to be sandwiched in between three or four beautiful women.) said Violet snickering when her sisters blushed a deep red at the thought before they gave her a dirty look.

{If Misty overhears you saying that she will probably tear out your uterus and shove it in your mouth. Especially since it's still early morning and she prefers to stay asleep with Ash. How late does he sleep? Perhaps till ten or eleven maybe later. Do I need to hit you with a frying pan or something to get your mind off sex? I will if I...} Daisy was cut off mid sentence when they heard Misty's door open. They looked toward it in fear and slowly backed away just in case. Though were relieved when only a very sleepy Pikachu walked out and wobbled to the kitchen. They smiled when he climbed on top of Lily's head and pointed at the fridge before letting out a "Pika" Signaling he wanted something from it which caused all three of them to start giggling uncontrollably at the cute gesture.

Violet got up and opened the fridge and started pulling items out and presenting them to Pikachu who simply shook his head at everything. She was wondering what exactly he wanted since she had pulled out almost everything in the fridge. She pulled out a red bottle and presented it to him. She laughed when she got a very excited "Pika!" from him and he took the bottle of ketchup and sat on the table and smacked off the top with his tail and slurped up the red liquid.

The sisters shivered seeing him eat it like it was the best thing in the world. They liked ketchup but nothing like that. They then went back to eating themselves. Around three minutes later though they laughed at a now slightly larger Pikachu who had finished the bottle. Though it stopped when the mouse let out a massive satisfied burp and fell over face first onto the table.

[Pikachu where did you learn your manners from? That was disgusting. I had to wipe a bit of leftover ketchup that flew out, off my shirt.] Asked a rather grossed out Daisy. Who then started hitting her head against the table in irritation when he simply said "Pikapi" and then curled up and went to sleep. Violet and Lily while also grossed out from the sudden belch and subsequent flying ketchup started laughing at their sister. Who sighed and picked up the little mouse and gently put him back on Misty's bed and headed back. Manners were something both Pikachu and Ash obviously needed to work on.

\Soo Violet after this little incident are you sure you still want to ravage Ash today. Apparently he has terrible manners which have rubbed off on Pikachu. Makes you wonder if he'll do that in the middle of lovemaking.\ Teased Lily smirking at the look of disgust on her sisters face before she thought about it a little and responded throwing her sister for a loop.

(Well if he does then I'll do it while we're making out. That'll show him. Besides it's not like it's the worst thing he could do, like just stop and walk out and not come back. That would be a cruel thing to do to any woman. Good thing he's not like that. Yea belching isn't that bad really in comparison.) She was barely containing her laughter when Lily turned green and walked outside for some fresh air. When she left Violet let it out laughing for about five minutes straight before it became chuckles and she finally calmed down. Her sister Daisy came back soon after having finished with her morning routine already. They chuckled when an even more frazzled looking Lily came back in and headed to the bathroom.

[Hey Violet aren't you and Misty planning on going to see Ash's mom today? I overheard that conversation. Have either of you asked Ash about it, since I know you'll both drag him if he doesn't feel like it.] Said Daisy curious since she didn't know what Ash's reaction would be. She wondered what Delia's reaction would be like.

 **[Well considering how much Misty missed him, his mother will probably scream in happiness with tears of joy running down her face and wrap him in a bear hug. If he survives said hug she'll fix a feast the likes of which no one has ever seen. After that who knows. Hmm Misty might just get laid to. I can only hope since Violet will jump him afterwards and finally get herself under control after. But her self-control could also get worse in that matter. Dear Arceus please don't let it get worse.]** Thought Daisy as Lily came back. Getting most of her color back. They heard the door open again and Misty walking out yawning. Shrugging they started conversing mostly about typical girl stuff. They turned on the television and flipped through the channels until they found one that caught their attention just as Misty walked in and proceeded to make herself and Ash breakfast.

\Keep it on this channel. It looks like they're about to interview someone. Must be a model since this is one of the fashion channels. I wonder who it could be.\ Said Lily even managing to get Misty's attention who was now watching while keeping an eye on the food as well. The host soon came out onto the stage getting a lot of applause.

 **On the tv show.**

 **=Thank you everyone for coming and tuning in to today's live episode. It's good to be back in Nimbasa City. We hope you missed us because we definitely missed you. Ok now today we have two very special guests. One is a world famous model and gym leader from our own Nimbasa City the other is a gym leader. Please welcome Elesa and Skyla!=** said the man loudly and excitedly. The two women walked out onto the stage waving at the camera and cheering audience. They sat down on the couch that was put out for them holding hands. Of course nobody was surprised since it was old news that the two were together.

 **=Thank you for coming to the show. We're very happy you were able to make time in your busy schedules. So we know what you two do for a living so how're your professions treating you ladies?=** said the man eagerly.

 **+Thank you for having us on your show. We're actually big fans of it. Anyway, Quite honestly my modeling career's going well. It's hectic and and can be overwhelming but I enjoy this lifestyle. Especially when this lovely redhead joins in on the shoot. She adds a unique and beautiful aspect to the shoots. As for the gym honestly i'm mainly keeping my pokemon fed and healthy and they shine brightly during battles.+** Said Elesa as she subtly pinched Skyla's ass making said woman jump and give her a semi-irritated look for doing that on live tv.

 **=I see. Indeed your photo shoots are magnificent especially the swimsuit and underwear editons. It's also amazing how since you two turned twenty five you haven't aged a day. In fact you look younger. What's your secret? Now then What about you Skyla? How's the gym leader life treating you.=** said the host not noticing both women's eyes twitch in irritation at that first question but other than that they showed no signs of being upset about it.

 **-Yea thank you for having us. Now honestly we don't have a secret. I guess it's in our DNA. As for your other question. Being a gym leader is quite enjoyable. I love it when my pokemon soar through the air and execute their moves elegantly. Almost like a mid air dance. Often times when I journey to Nimbasa City or anywhere else I let them out so they fly alongside my plane. I love to fly. It's exhilarating every time I lift off.-** Said Skyla getting a far off look before another pinch brought her back down to earth. Most of the episode went along like this. The two women answering questions one then the other. Though soon it came to the questions most people were thinking about since a rumor of some kind had recently been spread throughout Unova.

 **=Interesting now then. I'm sure we're all curious about this rumor that's going around about a young man in your lives. What's this all about if you don't mind me asking.=** He asked noticing the two exchange a look then nod.

 **+Well the rumor that you've all heard is partly true. There was a man in our lives but he's been gone for a little over ten years. We have both fallen in love with him when we had spent time together after battling. It's not what your thinking trust me. He was still too young back then. Anyway we hope he'll be back soon since that's what Ar... never mind. Anyway we've been waiting for him along with some other women. Mainly his mother and best friends. So since we're together and we share everything and we're both in love with him, we've decided to share him as well. However one of the best parts is when he finds out. He doesn't know we are sharing him or that we have feelings for him. We are both looking forward to telling him though.+** Said Elesa with a mischievous grin. Skyla's own grin matched hers. They laughed as a few dozen smacks were heard throughout the studio from women smacking their husbands and even more boyfriends being smacked to get their thoughts out of the gutter. They laughed even harder seeing the host shoving tissues up his nose since it was bleeding.

 **=Ok so since that's been cleared up. Theirs another interesting question everyone likely wants answered. Just who is this mystery man? He must be special to gain the affections of both of you.=** He said seeing the women look at each other before they started whispering amongst themselves. The people waited patiently. The two women eventually nodded to each other coming to some sort of agreement.

 **+We don't see any harm in telling you. It's not like we're afraid of anyone who might hold a grudge against him. We can handle ourselves. His name is Ash Ketchum. He's a trainer from Kanto and he's probably the most handsome, kindest, and most loving man we've ever met. We also know about soo many of the other men out there that are interested in us but we just have never found any that have caught our eye besides Ash. He's one of a kind.+** Said Elesa as her and Skyla's eyes glazed over while thinking about him getting giggles from most of the women in the audience and grumbles from jealous men. Though both soon snapped out of it when the host cleared his throat. Though was interrupted when a loud whistle came from a particular brunette in the audience. Skyla and Elesa noticed Hilda immediately and grinned at her getting a grin right back before the host moved on.

 **=Really Ash Ketchum. Ketchum Ketchum where have I heard that name before? Hmm sorry I can't remember any man like him. So this Mister Ketchum what does he look like?=** He asked wondering. The girls just smiled brightly.

 **+That's for us to know and you to find out.+** Elesa and Skyla said at the same time before both winked at the camera.

 **Back with Misty and her sisters.**

Misty was fuming. She was a red haired bomb just waiting to go off. Her sisters Daisy and Lily looked nervously at her wondering if there was anyway to calm her without setting her off. Daisy thought about it for a moment till a light bulb lit up in her head. She looked at her sister Violet and nodded before she ran to Misty's room to get Ash up and to avoid the Tornado that was the enraged Misty. She barely got to Misty's door seeing Violet and Lily trying to calm her and it seemed to only piss her off even more. She quickly ducked inside just as the red haired bomb went off and a chair flew by her head. She sighed heavily, glad to have escaped the chair to the head situation. She looked to see Ash was still asleep which was somewhat surprising considering the racket outside the room. She went up to him and shook him he groaned and turned over. She thought of ways to wake him. Before one came to mind.

[Ash somethings wrong with Misty.] she whispered in his ear.

 **In the kitchen**

Misty was on a tirade. The amount of anger and rage spewing forth from her in this emotional state made her sisters cower in fear. Lily had hidden herself under the sink while Violet had a table on it's side and was taking cover behind it while forks spoons and knives had imbedded into it from Misty's rampage. They were praying that it'd be over soon. Violet herself had forgotten all about sex and was narrowly avoiding sharp and blunt objects being thrown everywhere. She hoped Ash would wake up soon. Maybe he could calm this deadly storm.

{Those stupid fools! How could they say that on national tv! They'll just get Ash and themselves hurt! So what if we're sharing him that doesn't mean they should let the whole fucking world know about it! Wait till I see them again. I'LL STRANGLE THEM!} Screamed Misty as her tirade continued. She was like an unstoppable hurricane. Even Skyla and Elesa in Unova had looked at each other feeling the young woman's rage. It made them feel like taking cover.

Pieces of the kitchen were flying out of the room as the rage kept coming just adding more fuel to her tirade as she kept screaming about wanting to harm certain people. She had no idea Ash was struggling to get to her as chunks of plaster, silverware and dishes flew everywhere many nearly beaming him in the head and a few barely missing his crotch.

 **Outside the gym.**

A very unwelcome visitor had decided to make another appearance at the gym. His goal mainly to scare a certain redhead and try to win his ex back. The latter was not in any way easy. Not like it used to be when he could smooth things over with Lily after she caught him cheating on her again and again and again. She was always trying to make things work and now there was almost no contact from her except when she would tell him to leave or she'd call the police. That is of course if Misty's Gyrados hadn't seen him yet.

 **|That stupid little slut Misty is probably there with that Gyrados ready to strike. Good thing i brought Electivire this time. Now i can deal with that overgrown eel and take or scare her. Hopefully to death this time. Her face when i show up and approach her is hilarious. I should have ruined her life sooner. Yea perhaps force her to have sex with me and tell Lily that she forced me to have sex with her. That pink haired air head would believe anything i said and Misty would be tossed out onto the streets hah! Being a good guy was a stupid idea from the beginning. Heh look where it got Ash. An unmarked grave somewhere. Wish i knew where it was, that way i could piss on it. Pity my sister has a thing for him. She was heartbroken. I wonder where that screaming's coming from?|** Thought Gary as he happily kicked one of the doors open and walked inside.

The moment he walked in he was blasted back a little by the volume of Misty's enraged screams which caused his smile to drop. He was hoping someone was dealing with her permanently but no such luck. He was also hoping Daisy and Violet were already dealt with since they were always in the way. Though he quickly dodged a flying table and layed against the wall. No sooner did he look up a large kitchen knife embedded itself in the wall half an inch from his ear. Looking into it he saw his own stunned expression. Once things stopped flying he quickly regained his composure and strolled into the kitchen the same old arrogant smirk on his face. He chuckled seeing an exhausted but still angry Misty on her knees in the middle of the room and Lily and Violet cowering behind a table. Lily having left the cabinet once Misty's energy was gone.

|Aww what's the matter? Is the little wench sad that she'll never see her late boyfriend again. I have cure for your sadness. Why don't you give it a good sucking.| said Gary as he unzipped his pants. He sneered seeing Gyrados staring at him but not doing anything to stop him. He had no idea that her sister Daisy along with Charizard and several other pokemon were having trouble holding down an infuriated Ash along with keeping him quiet. Daisy needed to let Misty deal with Gary so she could have some personal revenge first. She'd let Ash kill him later.

Gary saw the woman look at him and nod before she came nearer and nearer. He was sneering when he felt hot breath not caring in the least that she was completely disgusted by him. He smirked hoping Ash's spirit was watching him about defile his precious Misty. He then said something that had all five barely holding off vomiting.

|Do a good job and swallow it all and i'll take you and your sisters and ruin you for anyone else. You'll all become my sex slaves.|said Gary voice full of pride and glee unaware of something grinding on the floor that had been in her hand that she hadn't thrown and that six more pokemon were trying to help keep Ash pinned down as his aura powers were being displayed, because he could see everything that was happening and his heart was breaking. Though no one saw Misty's wrists and fingers move and and turn two objects upside down before she spoke her lips an inch away from Gary's rod. She had a thought run through her head.

 **{Gary Oak you're going to regret ever coming back here.}**

{Gary as nice as your offer is i would never accept it. In fact the only one i'd ever let have their way with or even remotely touch me is Ash. NOW SUFFER FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU DID TO ME!} She screamed loudly to his and everyone else's shock and gave him no time to react when she quickly whipped her arms from around her back brandishing two small kitchen knives and in a short flurry of movements sliced his penis into eight seperate strips while still leaving it attached to his groin and sliced off his testicals. He howled in agony as he grabbed himself after shoving Misty away hard enough that her head smacked against the floor but she got right back up and chased him as he fled barely able to handle the pain.

|You psychotic bitch!| Sreamed Gary in a whiny girly voice as he fled into the street. He headed to a pokemon center but not before glancing back and seeing a man holding the flailing redhead back. Even with the long hair and grimace as he tried to keep the woman away Gary immediately recognized him as being Ash. He continued to flee heading to the nearest pokemon center. He was not happy but going up against both of them wouldn't end well for him. He just hoped he'd be able to get Lily back. After all he wasn't one to let something go easily. He'd force her if talking wouldn't get her back.

 **Back inside the gym.**

Ash had finally managed to get the flailing, raging blood covered red head back inside the gym. He was somewhat having to drag her which wasn't pleasant. He could tell she had snapped. He was soon surrounded by her three sisters an angry Gyrados and an upset and still full Pikachu along with a worried psyduck who like Pikachu didn't want to evolve. He grabbed Mistys wrists and channeled a little aura into his hands and paralyzed her hands and lower arms causing the knives to drop before he pumped in more aura and put his hand on the back of her neck and proceeded to paralyze her body from the neck down. He looked down sadly into angry and hurt turquoise eyes knowing how much she desired revenge as he gently sat her in a chair with her in his arms. He then felt heat behind him as Charizard proceeded to incinerate Gary's leftover testicles leaving only ashes in it's place and swiped them away with his tail. Even though she was covered in blood he kissed her anyway which helped calm her down a little more.

 **Sinnoh Celestic town**

Cynthia was currently training her pokemon for a bit. The search for Ash was weighing heavily upon her. Mostly because she still had feelings for him. But also because he helped her take down team Galactic and they were friends. She was hoping for a lot more than that if she managed to find him. She watched Lucario and Togekiss battling without her as well as Garchomp messing around with the others. Though noticed when Lucario quit fighting and his ears perked up almost like he heard something or was listening. Togekiss had stopped as well and was looking at him obviously observing his thoughts. The whole deal made Cynthia curious as to what was going on before Lucario bolted over to her.

{Hey Lucario, is something the matter?} She asked curiously as he preferred not to stop with his training unless told to do so. His nod made her wonder if team Galactic was reformed.

 **[Yes mistress I've sensed something that will greatly interest you. You're mate Master Ash Ketchum is back and judging from the two very short and one long burst of aura I've detected he's been using his power. Conferring with Togekiss I've isolated it to the region of Kanto. Cerulean City to be exact. Also judging from the angry energy that's with him, i'm sure he had to use his power to keep that redhead girl Misty from killing someone. Possibly that one sister of hers Violet. Looks like Togekiss already told the others.]** He said seeing his trainers eyes brighten happily and a small smile cross her face. He chuckled inwardly such a look rarely crossed her face anymore. Though she seemed surprised seeing all her pokemon straight in front of her as if they were waiting for something. He noticed a smile grace her face.

{I'm guessing everyone including me is excited to see Ash again.} She said getting nods from them. She was glad her pokemon liked him. If they didn't it was more of a sign that they weren't compatible since they knew her best. She wondered what her family would think of him. She noticed an odd shade of purple on her Garchomp's face like she was blushing and an odd panting that she hadn't seen since the pokemon last went into heat a couple weeks ago making her curious. {Ok we'll head to Kanto to surprise him. It'll be good to see him again. To be in his arms again. Garchomp what's gotten into you?} Said Cynthia getting a semi shocked look from her pokemon who then somewhat drug her foot back and forth along the grass and let out a quiet chomp. She'd seen it before, that look. Her Garchomp had a crush on someone. No doubt one of Ash's pokemon.

{Aww how sweet. Which one of Ash's pokemon do you have a crush on?} She asked seeing her Dragon pokemon drag her foot faster. She was surprised though when she was answered but it definitely left her in mild shock. As she clearly was not expecting it.

 **(Mistress she doesn't have a crush on one of his pokemon. She has a crush on Ash himself. Also since he is the "chosen one" he's allowed to have a pokemon as his mate or one of his mates.)** Said Togekiss who giggled at the shocked look on her trainers face. She noticed her trainers brain took a moment before she started to process this but also couldn't believe what she just heard and was on the verge of shutting down as well. While Garchomp had just hidden her face shyly which was uncharacteristic of her. The others laughed at the dragons plight. But then again they were talking about a rather large pokemon having feelings for a human who was wanted by many other female humans so it wasn't surprising.

{Garchomp how long have you felt like this?} She asked still shocked but it was wearing off. She was answered quickly which surprised her but it made her have a pretty good idea of when.

=Chomp Garchomp Gar.= said Garchomp before she smiled a little bit. The smile was a bit toothy.

{Spear Pillar. You fell for him when he saved us at Spear Pillar?} She said getting a quick nod before the female pokemon tried to make her blush go away. This caused a sweet smile to spread across Cynthia's face. She'd never expected this but since she had fallen for him it wasn't surprising that her female pokemon would too. {Well I guess I don't see any problem with it since Arceus has allowed it. You'll have to convince him to give you a chance but other than that go for it. Since I actually don't mind sharing him so long as I get to spend a lot of time with him.} said Cynthia before Garchomp looked shocked and then bolted to her and wrapped her in a tight hug happily chanting her name. Which caused Cynthia to chuckle breathlessly. {Ok ok you can put me down now girl. It's kinda hard to breathe. Alright guys return. We'll get a ticket to Kanto in a few hours.} said Cynthia chuckling as she returned her pokemon and headed home. Of course Togekiss piped up with telepathy and spoke to her first.

 **(Mistress Cynthia Garchomp has a very odd request for you. I have no idea why but she wants a couple pairs of bra's and panties, bikini's and lingerie made to specific specifications. Not sure why a pokemon would want to wear human clothes but then again her falling for your mate was unexpected as well.)** said Togekiss grinning a bit inside her pokeball when Cynthia stopped midstep. She could see the truly shocked look on her trainers face. For her it was priceless.

 **(Hehehe yes she doesn't want him to see her assets when she first sees him. Later she definitely will. But for now she doesn't. Hmm let's see she wants size 10 panties and lingerie and size 30 double I bra's and such. She really just guessed from the one time she rummaged through your drawers when you were asleep and tried some on. She greatly increased the sizes from there.)** She said giggling at how Cynthia was hardly able to process this. Then she realized something and dead panned.

{Ok. Now I know why all of my bra's and panties were so badly ripped and stretched that I couldn't wear them anymore and had to go buy more. Garchomp had tried them all on and subsequently ripped through them. This is going to be a long day.} said Cynthia hearing Togekiss's feminine giggling in her head. She proceeded to call her tailor and order the sizes which got plenty of questions from him along with a lot of bewilderment from Elesa when she called her as well to see about getting certain types of lingerie carried only in Nimbasa City for herself and Garchomp. Her answer to Elesa's question was simple. **{It's for Garchomp. Don't ask I don't really understand it myself.}** This got a laugh before they went over the details. She decided to have them shipped to Kanto to Ash's old home. No doubt she'd be heavily questioned by Delia but waiting for it to arrive in Sinnoh would take days plus the time to get on the ship to Kanto. In the end it cost her around 50,000 pokedollars for everything which she thought was an a bit much but figured it was worth it. Being a champion had it's perks. Like a good deal of disposable income and other perks. Some of which she didn't bother with. She wondered how Ash was coping with the currently raging Misty. She'd never admit it but she wouldn't want to be anywhere near that bomb when she went off.

{I would normally fly but he'll need time to get reacquainted with his mother and Misty. If I showed up suddenly before he's learned of the plan and confess i'll probably be on the receiving end of a beating from Misty. Even with my skills I don't stand a chance against her when she's enraged. I hope she hasn't hurt Ash in her attempt to hurt whoever her target is. That would be rather unfortunate. She may have much better control over her temper but she still needs more work on that. Hmm I wonder how Ash has been all these years. Hopefully he's been well. I bet his Pikachu still loves ketchup as well. It'll be nice to see him again.} Spoke Cynthia mostly to herself as she exited the park she was in. She smiled happily as she hoped to soon be in his arms again.

 **One hour later Kanto forest.**

Jackie was getting extremely frustrated now. For the past few days her mother had been teaching, well more like forcing her to learn about seducing a potential human mate. Much to her father's chagrin. He'd never want his daughter to fall for a human. Especially if she fell for the wrong one like his mate did. Obviously being a Gardevoir his mate could've but didn't use her natural ability to sense emotions when she was turned away by that trainer who she fell for. In all honesty he despised humans. They were beings that were able to choose to be cruel while other species didn't have a choice or didn't know any other way. Many humans were cruel he'd seen it too often especially with his mate. He worried greatly for his daughters safety and emotional well being. She had only recently been learning about humans and their mating habits but that wasn't what really got to him. It was that she was far more emotional than most of their species. If a human turned her down it could break her. He couldn't bear to see that happen to her.

"Mother! I can't believe you just did that. I did not want to see that." Said Jackie grossed out by how her mother acted out one of the ways that humans mate. Along with using psychic to move a number of stones into pictures for more detailed reference. It wouldn't have bothered her much if it hadn't been her own mother teaching her. She just grew more and more embarrassed and sickened by the sight of her mother's teachings. She'd rather learn it herself with a real human mate but seeing as there was no supply of them she was forced to watch and learn. She almost threw up when her mother's dress got caught by the breeze and flew up exposing some of her parts. She groaned when her mother snickered at her.

[Sweetheart you know you need to learn these lessons and techniques if you really want to please your mate. I had to learn them from my mother as well except she didn't coach me about falling for a human only another Gardevoir or Gallade. Besides without your one true human you can't practice anything yet. Well you could but we don't have any of those human objects and even if we did I would have had them destroyed before you were born. So now we continue with the lesson. Hehe don't give me that face you'll be grateful once you find him. Ok so do you know what humans call mating?] she asked seeing her daughter shake her head she continued.

[Humans call mating sex or love making. Like what me and your father did when we made you.] Seeing her daughter turn completely green and consequently puking at the sheer thought and the image sent her into a laughing fit. It was far too easy and fun to tease her. Seeing her come back frazzled and seeing her mates face turn red with a blush she continued.

[Like I said sex is what they call it. But for human's sometimes it's for procreation but mostly for them it's for pleasure. They do it all the time. There are those who will sleep with anybody at all not caring who they are or what they want. Humans call them sluts and the one's who do it for pleasure and money whores. True enough many of the whores are kidnapped or taken from somewhere and forced into sexual slavery mostly for profit. Now the sluts very often windup pregnant with the males child and don't know who the father is nor do they care. Many times the male leaves her and chases after one or more females leaving her to raise the child alone. Sometimes they give the child away to be adopted by others who can't have children. While others raise them though sadly they will often turn out like the parent in my experience. Then there's the one's who abort their child or in other words murder the child growing inside them. It's truly a sad thing but that's something they do. I have no idea why they would do such an evil and cruel thing.] She said getting her daughters full attention.

{But then there's the females who fall in love with a male. They stay faithful and do everything for said male but often times the male is in it only for the sex and when the female wants the male to be in a committed relationship they bolt. Often they leave the heartbroken female with a child to take care of and disappear. Rarely other humans will find the said male and force him to return to take care of the female and child. Though disappear again as soon as they get the chance.} She said when her daughter opened her mouth.

"What is this sexual slavery? Why can't some humans have children? Why would a human want to kill their own children? Why.." Jackie continued firing off questions much to her mothers annoyance. Asking questions was a good thing but too many at once would give her a massive headache. She held up her hand to cut off her daughters questioning. Seeing her shut her mouth she proceeded to explain.

[I'll answer the first three. Sexual slavery is where a human no matter the size, sex or age is forced to mate with other humans. They have no say in the matter. They are often controlled by pimps but really they're slavers so we call them that. Team rocket for example many of them are slavers and enslave other humans and pokemon. Though they enslave pokemon for an entirely different reason. The slaver controls them through fear and intimidation along with often getting them addicted to drugs so they have to come back to them in order to keep a steady supply and not go into withdraw. Withdraw, this is not a pleasant experience. It's painful and sometimes results in the death of the victim. I've unfortunately seen it happen. Another way they control their slaves is by beating them or killing one of them in front of the others to make an example out of them. But there's other humans that despise this and work tirelessly to stop this slavery but it is widespread and the victims often times refuse to turn in their slaver out of fear. So it continues and is a massive problem that has no current short or long term solution.] Said her mother seeing the despair in her daughters face and the tears in her eyes. It was obvious she understood it completely.

[Now the reasons some humans can't have children is because they were born like that. Some string of their DNA has mutated or something and removes their ability to procreate. Some others though have had bad experiences that damage their sexual organs so much that it destroys their ability to reproduce. This is especially common in males as their genitals are on the outside unlike female whos are on the inside. Some wear hard plastic or metal over their genitals to protect them from such a event and some humans are simply too old. Specifically the females. Human's who can't have children often adopt one or several. It's a complicated process that can take years but they take in an unwanted child and make it their own family member even if they're not blood related.] Seeing her daughter nod she continued.

[As to why humans would kill their own children. Well we don't really know much. Some are just plain evil. Others do it because they worship evil and wish to bring it into the world. While others are mentally unstable and take it out on their kids. Some just do it for money. Some because they're too young. I don't really understand it myself.] She said feeling some rage boiling deep in her daughter but it was quickly washed away and replaced by sadness and understanding. She could tell though that her daughter had made up her mind and wasn't about to budge from seeking a human as a mate. Even with what she had learned. So she continued with the lessons.

Jackie herself groaned she didn't want anymore lessons. She would much rather be practicing with her powers than this.

 **"Why me?"** She thought while she continued to listen to her mother as she continued teaching about human mating rituals.

 **Elsewhere in the Hall of Origins**

Arceus sat on his throne bored while watching his chosen one holding the enraged redhead back. He smirked seeing how the Misty girl acted around Ash. He often wondered if and why he would prevent the raging girl from completely exacting her vengeance. While he was happy to see his chosen one trying to avoid keeping one of the girls from murdering someone he was pretty sure the guy deserved worse. He was ashamed that he had created humans that had gone soo wrong. He was pulled from that thought by Manaphy entering the room. She walked steadily towards him with a glare that caused a eyebrow to raise.

(Lord Arceus would you mind telling me why you blocked out Ash and Delia's memories of going to the Alola region. One year after you brought him here you let them go there and attend that pokemon school and save another region and a woman's husband. Then you forcefully brought him back here and blocked out his memories from that time. He doesn't remember anything. Not even saving Lusamine's husband or any of the people he met. Especially the two girls and grown woman who fell for him. While Lusamine didn't feel anything romantic for him she did put a lot of resources into trying to find him for her daughter and her friend and Lana's mother. They like the others could find nothing. What is he going to say to them whenever they do meet again and he doesn't remember them?) She asked angrily.

(The chosen one and his mother will be fine. The memory wipe isn't permanent. It will stay until either they set foot on Alolan soil or when he meets them again. When that happens the memories will flow back into his and his mothers minds. He has enough to worry about right now with just two of the women as it is right now don't you think.) He said While Manaphy grudgingly agreed. Before an eyebrow rose.

(What's he going to say when he finds out that he missed about six months of his life at that pokemon school with those two girls and one of their mothers falling for him. You are soo strange. I will never understand your reasoning.) She said as she huffed and left. While Arceus smacked a hoof against his head. That female legendary was as crazy about Ash as the human girls are.

 **Cerulean Gym**

Misty had finally calmed down and was enjoying the warmth of Ash's arms around her. Sighing happily as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was surprised when her sisters came up to them. Slightly annoyed she looked up at them. The look on her face clearly telling them that she didn't really care about what they had to say right then and didn't want to be bothered. She simply wished to stay like this for awhile. Even though the experience with Gary left her rather stunned at her own actions she tucked it away. She didn't want to think about it. But she knew he had it coming. Ash's hands soothed her. She smiled even though she was annoyed and kissed him lightly before turning back to her sisters causing them to flinch a little.

(Ash bring Misty to the bathroom would you. It's about time she washed that blood off of her and you need some new clothes to wear since you have blood on them as well. Or you could walk around naked. I certainly wouldn't mind.) Said a grinning Violet who winked while both of them blushed. She wasn't planning on making him do that. But she was going to force Misty to show him something that she was terrified of him seeing. She knew that Misty thought he would reject her when he saw it. Though she knew better. She smiled seeing Ash nod hesitantly as he picked her up and followed her three sisters.

When they entered the bathroom Ash gently sat Misty on the edge of the bathtub and proceeded to leave to give her privacy. He was surprised though when he found his path blocked by Daisy and Lily. He simply looked at them dumbfounded when they turned him around and made him sit on the toilet right in front of Misty. He also heard a click as Lily locked the door. He started to sweat. Their faces were unreadable. Misty's though held deep embarrassment.

{Sorry Ash but you're not going anywhere. There's something Misty is hiding from you. It's one of the only things besides embarrassment that will prevent you both from going further in your relationship. Though she'll get over the embarrassment soon we hope.} Said Daisy before she turned to Misty. {Take it off Misty. It's time to show him.} She would have snickered at her sister and Ash's shocked and blushing faces but for them now was not the time.

Misty shook her head. [I'm not taking anything off. I can't let him see it. He'll reject me. I can't bear for that to happen.] Misty whispered it so Ash couldn't hear her. She noticed her sisters roll their eyes at her self-conciousness.

{Misty if you don't take it off. Then we'll make you take it off.} Seeing her still shake her head and turn around so she wasn't facing him she signaled to her sisters who grabbed her shirt from each side while Daisy took the back. They quickly proceeded to literally rip the shirt off causing Misty to try to hide her body with the remainder of her shirt before it too was ripped away. She looked them in the eyes. Her eyes pleading with them but they refused to stop. They turned her around so she was facing Ash and pulled away the arm that was hiding her scars while letting the one covering her breasts stay there. She dared to look at Ash. Terrified that he may be disgusted by the scars. Instead of disgust she noticed he had a bit of a nose bleed looking at her which boosted her confidence for a couple seconds before it left. He wiped the blood away the second he saw what she'd been hiding. She also knew there were scars that nobody could see either.

He was deeply saddened by the scars but was even more stunned when they pulled her pants down and there were even more scars there. Thankfully they kept her panties up. He gently traced each scar. The deep cut that ran semi diagonally down her stomach from well he noticed that the scar actually started at the top of her left breast and went straight down before becoming semi diagonal across her stomach through her navel and led into her panties. There was also a few scars in between her breasts. He traced the scar from directly under her breast down until it continued into her panties and he stopped there. He wouldn't do anything at least not until she was ready. She shivered while her breathing hitched every so often clearly enjoying the feeling. He noticed dozens of individual cuts across her stomach and crisscrossing over the longest scar. He stopped though when he felt drops of liquid land on his hands and head. He looked up and noticed the tears that were flowing down the red heads face. He stood and wrapped his arms around her not caring that she was nearly nude.

Her sisters smiled when they noticed her hands laying on his chest. They also saw the deep rage in Ash's eyes but he kept it contained. Saving it for later. They thought that the sight of Ash holding their nearly naked sister against him while trying to calm her fear of rejection was sweet, romantic and heartwarming. They smiled when Violet took out her phone and took a picture of them. Though their smiles soon left as they had more to tell him.

[I'm not going anywhere Mist I promise.] He whispered into her ear. Putting his hand under her chin and pulling her into a gentle kiss which she returned. She started to slowly regain herself but had no intention of leaving his embrace. Almost naked or not.

{Ash there's more you need to know.} Said Daisy sighing as she got his attention though he refused to let Misty go. He felt like he was being a bit clingy but removed that thought. She needed this and he didn't really care if either himself or Misty were clingy. He nodded to them waiting for them to speak. He noticed Daisy let out a big sigh along with sad looks on her other sisters faces.

{The scars aren't just at skin level. They're on her bones and organs too. When Gary and Ritchie cut her open they pretty much gutted her. They stabbed her in the heart multiple times and cut through everything else soo deeply that it went to her spine and across and through other bones. Her intestines, Liver, the entire left breast, the left side of her rib cage which they sawed through, her left lung, her uterus, both of her ovaries and her rectum right down through her vagina and the bottom of her body. They cut those organs in half and destroyed her ovaries while repeatedly stabbing her. We don't know how she didn't just die from the massive amount of blood loss and pain but something kept her around. Arceus had the legendaries attack them while taking you and Misty away. He focused on healing Misty first which took a long time while other's tended to you. You were in much better shape. But Ritchie also did something else.} said Daisy as she wet a wash rag and rubbed it across Misty's throat. She wasn't surprised to see the shock on his face when the giant scar across the front and the sides of her neck appeared as the makeup was washed off. His shock though turned to rage and she backed up a little.

[Ritchie cut her throat? They destroyed her ability to have children? They've done all this to what?] said Ash barely holding in his rage. He knew how much Misty wanted to have kids. It'd destroy her if she couldn't even though he knew they could always adopt one or a few. The only thing that helped keep the rage contained was the redhead in his arms. Seeing Daisy shake her head he knew it was worse than that.

{It's much worse. They were trying to decapitate her so there was no chance that she'd be saved. Only the legendary's attack kept them from getting through her neck. Ritchie admitted it to the Jenny's when he was captured. The only reason she can speak, go to the bathroom normally, digest food normally and still have children is because of Arceus and the legendaries. If not for them you'd be standing over her grave instead of holding her in your arms. The reason they did it was because she always rejected them for you. She even said no to a guy who asked her to marry him.} she said seeing Ash calm ever so slightly when they said Misty could still have kids then bristle at the very last part. He looked at Misty who was looking up at him. He sighed before laying his forhead against hers.

[I won't let this stand. I'll kill both of them.] Whispered Ash to Misty though it was loud enough her sisters could hear it. They heard a large sigh escape from Misty as she shook her head. Obviously they all knew Ash wasn't thinking about the consequences of doing such a thing.

(No Ash, let it go. I already lost you once I can't lose you again. Which is exactly what will happen if you murder them. Revenge isn't worth the consequences that come with it.) Said Misty softly as she pulled him tighter against her. She could still see the rage within him increase and it scared her. If he didn't get control of it they'd lose eachother and not by choice.

 **(I have to get his mind off this. Hmm How should I do it. Talking seems to do absolutely nothing. Food most likely won't work because we've tried that before to get his mind off of gym battles which didn't work soo hmm. Think quickly Misty think. Oh I know but should I do that. It'd certainly distract him but it'd embarrass me. What would his reaction be? It could also make things a little awkward. Fuck it, I'll do it. It's not like he's not going to see them eventually anyway. Dear Arceus I hope he likes what he sees. )** She thought as she broke their embrace and sat back down on the tub. Hearing her sisters talking helped her get her nerve so she could do it.

{She's got a point Ash. The punishment for murder is a life sentence or death. They will take you away from her in the blink of an eye. Is that what you really want? To be separated from her. To never be able to see her, hold her or love her. You'll both windup dying alone. She won't go for anyone else and you know that. Let it go Ash.} said Violet before she heard Misty speak and was genuinely surprised at what she did next.

(Ash look at me there's one more thing I need to show you. Ignore all the scars please.) Seeing him look at her she forced her sexiest smile onto her face and blushed deeply as she slowly removed the arm that was covering her breasts. Her smile became genuine while her blush darkened as Ash's mind seemed to partly stop thinking about the previous subject. Seeing this she decided to go a bit farther and get his mind off the other subject completely. She began rubbing them together and gently twisting her nipples before letting a quiet moan out. She grinned when she heard a "loud thud." She looked to see Ash stiff as a board laying on his side on the floor with glazed eyes, a massive nosebleed and a large grin. She found herself giggling at his reaction. She was glad he obviously liked her body though she had really embarrassed herself. She then looked at her sisters. Who's jaws were hanging open.

(What?) She asked smiling nervously as she already knew the answer. Her blush continued to darken as her sisters stared at her.

{Uh.. um girls take Ash to the living room. While I talk to our sister please.} said Violet as they nodded and had to drag Ash's unconscious form out of the bathroom and onto the couch. Violet meanwhile noticed Misty had covered her breasts again. She looked nervous as Violet stared her down. She suddenly grinned.

{Little sister... I'm soo proud of you! You finally showed him your breasts and the scars on them! Now all you need to do is tear off your panties and jump him!) squealed Violet. Getting a look of shock and pure embarrassment from Misty. Violet couldn't hold back her squeals of joy at the sheer thought of potentially seeing her little sister jump their lover.

(Violet! Come on you know I won't just rip all my clothes off and jump him. It has to be slow passionate and loving. The only reason I even showed him my breasts right now is to get his mind off of ripping those two assholes apart. I'm not an easy slut like some of the girls you gals hang out with.) Said Misty in a exasperated voice. Getting a tick mark to appear on both their heads.

{Alright fine Misty. If you're not going to take him yet then I will.} said Violet smirking at her sister before heading to the door only to have Misty block it. They stared one another down. Neither were going to give an inch. Violet made to push Misty out of the way and claim their prize though she was pushed back and before long the firsts started flying.

 **Meanwhile with her other sisters.**

Daisy and Lily had gotten Ash on the couch and were currently poking him with a stick. Their attempts to wake him up had been currently unsuccessful. They heard the sounds of the scuffle Misty and Violet were having and rolled their eyes.

{I guess Violet finally got sick of Misty's reluctance and tried to leave to get him for herself.} said Lily snickering a bit as there was a loud thump against the door. While Daisy simply rolled her eyes again before she poked Ash harder with the stick. Getting nothing even his flagpole refused to go down when she poked it.

[Ever since he came back this is almost a daily occurrence. Sometimes I think Violet does it on purpose just to get a rise out of her. They'll tire themselves out eventually. It was funny at first but now it's already annoying. I just hope nobody breaks anything. There's always broken stuff when they go at it. Sometimes I see the pokemon cheering them on.] Said Daisy noticing her sister going into a giggling fit which got an odd look from her.

{D-Daisy do you think we'll b-be just like that if we both fall for the s-same man?} asked Lily finding it hard to stop giggling at the thought. She saw her sisters eyes go wide before she huffed. Obviously she wasn't fond of such an idea. But that did nothing to deter Lily.

[Please you may enjoy something like that but I have no intention of ever getting involved in anything like that. Besides three sisters is more than enough for me and that's while not sharing a man. I... oh what the hell it's getting louder. It sounds like a group of Meowths fighting over territory.] Said Daisy clearly getting more irritated. Lily wasn't going to help at all either.

{Yea I wouldn't mind. So long as he didn't cheat on me like Gary did. I'd have to have a say in who joins and who doesn't. Come on admit it. Sharing a man who's actually willing to be faithful isn't so bad. Especially if he was forced to be shared between us.} Lily's smile widened seeing her sisters face turn red. Signaling that she was blushing and was also really getting annoyed. Though they were both brought out of their discussion when the bathroom door was busted down by their other two sisters that had their hands around the others neck rolling around with fists flying trying to get the better of the other. Daisy stalked over while Lily followed laughing at their actions. They quickly pulled them apart.

{Misty Violet that was amazing. I didn't know you two could fight like that. You might need to teach Ash a few moves.} Said Lily giggling when Misty's eyes went wide and looked over at a still unconscious Ash on the couch. She sighed glad that he was still knocked out. The fight had ripped most of Violets clothing off and had also resulted in Misty's panties being ripped off. Both were rather exposed but only Misty was embarrassed. They saw Daisy getting ready to chew them out when they heard a groan from behind them.

Ash awoke and stood quickly but grabbed his head seeing as it didn't agree with that movement.

(Ah ugh Damn what happened. Last thing I remember was being in the bathroom with Misty and her sisters and then getting flashed. That part must have... been... a... Dream.) Ash said before spotting the two nude women. Misty screamed and quickly covered herself with her arms her entire body blushing while Violet just grinned and posed proudly. In under five seconds from seeing their nude bodies did his nose spurt blood out and he was out like a light again. Landing softly on the couch. Daisy sighed and started to push the two women to separate bathrooms to get cleaned up and went to get the two of them clothes.

 **[If we're lucky he'll wake up and believe it was all just a dream. Dammit Violet you just had to get her going again. I swear you do it just to taunt her and get her temper to act up just to see how far you can push her. You're lucky she kept you from Ash. He'd probably be traumatized if a girl he barely knew jumped him and proceeded to basically rape him. Sister what am I going to do with you. As for Misty ugh I don't even want to think about it. At least she's willing to wait and cover herself instead of just showing off to the world but that temper needs to be more controlled.]** Thought Daisy as she picked out clothes for both of them.

Lily cleaned up the blood from Ash's nosebleed and from the kitchen on out the front doors. Smirking to herself knowing Gary wasn't coming back after that.

{That was interesting. They've never fought like that before. Misty is really defending her right to claim Ash first. I feel sorry for anyone who tries to get past her. But at least she's happy and looking healthier by the day. Lucky gal. I wish I had a guy like Ash. Strong courageous handsome hehe. Maybe some day but I definitely need to choose wisely this time.} Said Lily to herself finally cleaning everything in about ten minutes. Sighing she sat beside Ash's unconscious form and waited to see what else would happen between Misty and Violet.

 **One hour later Kanto forest half way between Cerulean City and Pallet Town**

Jackie sighed happy that the lessons were finally over and her parents were helping her improve her psychic, telepathic and mind reading abilities. Her mother had also managed to teach her how to use the move Attract properly and how to use it on a human. She managed to gain mastery over it very quickly. Her mother said she got her ability to learn things quickly from her while her father shook his head. Sometimes he wondered what was going through his mates head, perhaps she had a screw loose. They had moved around a bit mostly to eat. Though they had seen strange lights descending down into the forest but paid it no mind as they were moving away from it.

Jackie and her mother had managed to gather themselves a small feast and were dining on it. Jackie and her father had laughed when her mother made plates and forks from sticks and large leafs. Though her father sighed when her mother decided to teach her how humans typically eat their food. He rolled his eyes while his daughter watched fascinated. His mate would give him a look whenever she caught him snickering which made it stop for a couple seconds before she turned around and he started again.

Jackie's mother suddenly stopped mid bite and looked to her right directly into the woods. Something was coming she could feel it. It wasn't good and it definitely wasn't human or pokemon. That she could tell. She stood quickly staring which got her mate and daughter to look in the same direction. They both soon felt it too. Something terrible was coming. Jackie's heart sped quickly while she looked around afraid it could be coming from all directions. She noticed her mothers eyes widen greatly like she knew something. Perhaps she knew what it was.

Jackie heard the distant sound of feet or more like metal feet coming from the direction they were looking. She was about to panic before her mother grabbed her.

[We need to hide right now! Whatever it is it's coming. I just hope it's not what I think it is.] Jackie's mother said as she pulled Jackie away followed by her mate. They noticed some spearow, fearow and pidgy's take flight but they were kill by what looked like very short bursts of red light that were followed by a hissing sound everytime one appeared. A few of them made it but most of them were killed and since they flew in all directions they landed in the path of Jackie and her parents as they ran as fast as they could. Her mother could feel them getting closer. Something soo very terrible. She heard limbs break. Whatever it was had decided to follow them. She wished they knew how to teleport.

{Mother what is it? What's making that noise and killing pokemon? Are they humans?} asked Jackie noticing her mother shaking her head as she ran faster. She quickly opened up a small black hole behind them as they ran hoping to get rid of or at least slow the approaching creatures. She noticed when they simply spread out and went around it. The holes pulling effect doing nothing at all to slow them.

Suddenly they saw a tall hollow tree among a group of living and dead trees and clambered up it. They quickly found a large hole in it that they managed to fit through as they took cover in the tree. It got closer and Jackie found an opening to look through. Her mother quickly pulled her away from it and then looked out the tiny hole herself. Jackie while perturbed let it go. She had never seen her mother like this. Nervous, filled with fear and trepidation. She wondered what was going on. Then she heard it as it was getting louder. Boot steps. Like a metal machine that team rocket used. But she could tell that it wasn't them. She watched her mother closely, observing her reactions.

While noticing her family watching her, Jackie's mother was looking through the little peep hole in the trees bark. She saw the bushes and small trees shaking before the things emerged and Jackie's mother was horror struck. It was what she feared.

 **{No it can't be real. They can't be real. It was only a nightmare. These creatures can't be real. But.. they are. Demons or Devils Minions. She remembered looking into the mans mind in her vision and learning what they called these creatures, they're here. Oh Arceus where's that armored human and his soldiers when you need them.}** Said Jackie's mother in her head as over a dozen of them walked into her viewing range or hopped out of the trees. She closed her eyes. Jackie was about to say something but her mother quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

 **{No talking from either of you. They'll hear us.}** She communicated through telepathy as she went back to watching the creatures. She checked her daughters mind and seeing as she was wanting to take a look quickly pushed her back down. She didn't need to see such terrible things. She then heard the creatures make noise. Almost like they were talking to eachother. The {clicks} {growls} {howls} {hissing} and {shrieks} coming from them towards eachother indicating it. She noticed they each seemed in some way different. They also moved and acted like a military unit. She had seen the way soldiers acted with her trainer when they walked by a small group of them. Though they wouldn't stand a chance since the soldiers she needed there were actually trained for this. She could only guess that that's what they were from the strange weapons they were holding. She then heard rustling behind them and noticed all the creatures attention was drawn to that.

[Click click growl click snarl.] Jackie's mother heard it coming from the biggest of the group. The others nodded and answered with their own clicks and all of them hid in the foliage.

 **{Cover her ears and try to block out her emotional senses. Something bad's going to happen.}** She said to her mate to which he nodded and quickly covered their daughters ears while attempting to block his daughters ability to sense emotions. She watched as a large Venusaur lumbered in from between the trees on it's way to who knows where. She heard a loud shriek and suddenly all twelve of the demon creatures jumped out of the trees and began shooting the Venusaur in the legs. The red and green flashes of light coming from their strange weapons carved holes in the Venusaur like a hot knife throught butter before she could warn it via telepathy. The surprise attack had given Venusaur no time to react and four of the creatures broke off their attack and jumped on it. They quickly used sharp claws that grew like blades from their hands and started slashing into it's back. Venusaur cried out in Agony. The pulses of strange light hadn't taken long to tear through and nearly sever his front legs so much that they were shredded and two of the creatures ripped and tore what flesh was left and ripped both front legs completely off of it.

She then saw Venosaurs vines whip out in desperation and it fire off a solar beam which nailed one of them and sent it flying, though it only burned the outside of some of it's armor before it came right back and attacked again. She saw the two who had taken Venosaur's front legs start to eat them. Venosaur's vines managed to catch one of the ones on it's back and managed to tear part of it's armor off. Though the vines was quickly bitten off. To Jackie's mother the creature without some of it's armor was even more terrifying and revolting than anything she'd ever seen or dreamed about. She couldn't even describe it. She sunk down away from the hole. Tears flowing down her face but she made no sound. She knew that with the slightest noise they'd come and investigate. The Venosaur's roars of pain suddenly stopped as she heard the sound of a blade slashing through flesh which was an obvious signal that they'd put an end to it's life.

Jackie noticing her mothers tearful and stricken face and father's stunned expression quickly wiggled out from her father's embrace and climbed up to the hole and looked through it. She wished her curiosity hadn't gotten the better of her. The scene was gruesome. The creatures had already turned the Venosaur over and gutted it. Feasting on it's guts and everything else. She noticed the biggest one digging around for something. It also had a small spiked box looking object. She saw it pull Venosaur's still barely beating heart and dug something out of it. She saw it and for some reason recognized it instantly. The Venosaur's soul. The creature proceeded to devour it soon after. Like her mother she proceeded to quietly slip back down and cry silently. They were both comforted by her father.

 **[How can they do that? What are those things? Hmm mother knows. She wouldn't have made us hide if she didn't. What isn't she telling us. Wait she fell into a trance like state a few days ago. A vision? It must have been. So she knows what they are. Maybe I could look into their minds. No I probably don't want to not after what I just saw. {Sigh} I wish they would go away. I'm so close to vomiting it's not even funny. I never want to see a sight like this again.]** Thought Jackie as she was trying to put all the pieces together while also trying to forget about what she'd seen. She then noticed her mother concentrating like she was trying to contact someone. She was partly right.

Jackie's mother concentrated hard as she attempted to enter the minds of the creatures and decipher their language so she could tell what they would do next. It wasn't easy as she didn't have direct line of sight but she'd learned to work around that years ago. She concentrated on the big one eventually breaking through. She Then went through it's speech patterns. While extremely difficult to decipher a few minutes work produced results. She quickly converted each grunt, growl, hiss and shriek into English which she had become proficient in. She could easily talk to a human in their own language if she wanted to. She didn't like all she heard when she finished deciphering their speech patterns a few minutes later. She understood them as they talked now.

{Mmm meat, the flesh is so soft and tender. Though their souls taste the best. We must find and kill more.} Said one of them as it chomped down on a leg.

[Indeed this meat is delicious but there is one meat that tastes the best and their souls are soo savory.] Said another.

{What is better than this?} Said ten of the others at once.

[Since I'm the only veteran here besides our commander over there. I know what tastes the best... Human. Soo succulent and juicy. Best meat there is. Nothing's more savory and satisfying either than fresh human soldier. Though those are hard to get. They fight so hard and always have backup and they never stop until they're on the cusp of death and sometimes when they die they'll try and take you with them. But once they are mmm. Their souls are also so sweet as well. But the best human meat is the infants the tiny ones that are merely snacks. Their souls and bodies are the sweetest thing you'll ever taste. They're very easy to get as long as soldiers are not around. Funny those stupid humans don't even know we eat their souls yet. Said the one with a bit more armor as the younger ones all gathered around with pieces of meat. One had drug some of Venosaur's intestines behind it. All obviously curious to it's stories.

[I've gone against some human soldiers before and they are tough. Almost like they're immune to pain but they do go down eventually. Once they're down though we move in and take as many as we can and tear into them. Often times the civilians of that race will put up a fight but they always die quickly. That's when we can get the most delicious humans.} Said the older one getting wide eyes from the others.

{Oh oh oh I've heard rumors.} Said one getting all of their attention.

{Yes rumors of a giant human, one tougher than the rest. I hear he can lift things with his mind and set fire to enemies with a single glance. He's supposed to be ultra strong and capable of making one of us fly with the flick of his finger. Though I've never seen him. They also said he's here in this system. I think he's just made up to try to toughen up the rest of us though.} Said one getting more wide eyed looks. The oldest one their commander decided to chime in.

(Yes him, trust me he's real. The toughest and strongest of all humans. A brilliant tactician and a cunning and ruthless soldier. Ruthless enough to personally torture and execute his own soldiers if they've done something that is seen as a terrible crime among their people. Dedicated to his troops and civilians and the survival of all mortal and immortal kind. He's different from the rest. I know because only one of us has ever gone toe to toe with him and lived to tell the tale. Of course he was a civilian himself back then. I myself have seen him. Luckily for me it was only from a distance. But I know he saw me because I could feel his eyes boring into me and fired on us as he sent soldiers after us. We barely escaped when we were pummeled by artillery soon after.) said the oldest one. Recalling memories of the encounter. The others looked at their leader mesmerized.

 **Back with Jackie and her parents.**

Hope filled Jackie's mother. She thought about what she heard about him being in the system. She pondered this for a few moments. Slowly it came to her.

 **{That's it. He's not here on our world but out there in middle of space. Why didn't i realize that in the first place. We need him here, now to help us. Well at least to save our daughter. Ok i need to concentrate and project my consciousness out there and find him. This isn't going to be easy.}** She thought as she used her years of experience and sent her mind far past her home's atmospere into the depths of space. This got looks of concern from her family.

 **[What is she doing? I need her to be awake in case we're discovered and need to run for it.]** Thought Jackie's father as he decided to search his mates mind. What he found genuinely surprised him. So did her ability to comprehend and decipher the languages of non-pokemon. He attributed it to her time with humans. He went through the bits of information that he could understand but much of it was beyond him.

 **[What in Arceus's name... Did that human trainer teach her all this shit or did she learn it by herself? I'd bet she learned it by herself. The members of our species are smart but she's well above them and no doubt smarter than most humans. Hmm ah here we go. Hmm what? She's trying to get help from humans? That's absolutely insane but i hate to admit it but they're probably the only ones who can help us. I hope they're not like team rocket.]** He thought as he held her and their quietly crying daughter close to him.

 **With Jackie's mother.**

 **{Ok where is he? I've been out here for at least twenty minutes searching for his mental connection. Hmm what's that ship? I bet he's there. Yes there he is i can faintly feel his mental connection among the half billion other human connections.} She thought as she sorted through them and finally connected to him.**

{General this is Gardevoir. You know one of the ones that your machine saw a few days ago. Those devils minion creatures are here. They're slaughtering everything and ripping out and eating the souls afterwords. They'll find humans soon since some like to wander in the forest. I also have information on the one who killed your fiance and child a number of years prior. Please help us before they take our own child away too!} She cut it off there leaving it ringing in his mind and quickly returned to her body having used up almost all of her energy as she collapsed into her mate. They were worried but she said that she was fine.

While she rested they heard a voice yell out. Which made their hearts drop. It was a humans voice even though it was very distant. The voice of a young girl looking for a pokemon. Jackie's father quickly stood and looked out the hole. The creatures were looking towards the sound as they heard a male and female adult yelling out as well. Panicking he sent a large blast of psychic energy out. It had no way of being pinpointed but it did carry the loud and clear warning that they all needed to run. He may have despised humans but nobody deserved the fate that would likely befall them.

 **With the little girl and her parents.**

(Eevee! Eevee where are you?! We've got din dins for you!) Yelled the little girl along with her parents and Charmeleon. They'd been looking for over two hours now. With very little luck though Charmeleon had her scent.

[Find anything girl?] asked the mother. Seeing the Charmeleon nod they began to continue. Though all stopped when charmeleon stood ramrod straight along with the parents when the words " **IT'S NOT SAFE HERE.** **RUN FOR IT!** " shot through their heads. Charmeleon turned to the west and started growling. The girls parents looked to eachother then Charmeleon and their daughter.

{Something's wrong. Let's go, i don't know what said that was or what's got Charmeleon on edge but it sounded serious. I've got Emily return Charmeleon hurry.} The man grabbed their daughter and took off running through the forest followed by his wife. They noticed as they ran that the pokemon of the forest were running crawling or flying off in all different directions away from the area. They ran faster while their daughter cried wanting to turn around and go find Eevee but no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get free. Even as her parents jumped over logs and ran through bushes and other obstacles. Charmeleon was keeping track of three scents from inside her ball still growling at one of them.

They started to see some of the fleeing pokemon were falling over dead or dying as multiple bursts of light tore through their bodies. They quickly jumped over the downed creatures. They were almost crushed as an Onix collapsed to the ground a number of bursts of light having shot through it's head killing it. The childs mother felt dread creep into her stomach. Whatever it was that they were running from was getting closer fast. They needed to do something drastic. Tears flooded her eyes as she grabbed her husband and they skidded to a stop. The look on his face told her he felt the same thing. She quickly let out Charmeleon who knew something was going to happen.

[Charmeleon sweetheart we need you to take Emily and run as fast as you can. Keep her safe please.] She said. Seeing Charmeleon nod and nuzzle her head against them she smiled and turned to Emily and her husband. Both had tears running down their faces.

[Ok honey, mommy and daddy need you to be a big girl now ok. Charmeleon' s going to take you somewhere safe. We'll be with you as soon as we can. Remember we love you more than anything in the world. We always will. Remember that, be brave.] Both her parents said the last parts together as they smiled reassuringly and gently pried her off them and gave her to Charmeleon along with her pokeball and Emily's favorite toy. She was screaming out not wanting to go. With a nod from the mother Charmeleon took off following the scent she found earlier.

[MOMMY DADDY DON'T GO! COME BACK!] Screamed Emily as Charmeleon ran with her in her arms. Her parents disappearing from view as she kept screaming.

Her parents started throwing rocks at the shaking trees and bushes when they heard a couple of clangs from the rocks hitting metal before running in the opposite direction from their daughter. Their daughters screaming for them to come back broke their hearts but they kept running knowing their diversion was a death sentence. But they'd do anything for their daughter especially if they were keeping her safe. They hurried as their daughters screams became distant. They zigged and zagged through the forest before sliding to a stop when the largest of the creatures landed in front of them. When they turned to run in a different direction another smaller one landed there and they soon found themselves completely surrounded as the creatures growled, clicked and shrieked at them and eachother. Seeing no way out they embraced.

{Close your eyes. I love you.} He said holding his wife tight as she did so, as the big one raised it's arm it's bladed fingers at the ready she spoke.

(I love you too.) A second after she spoke those words the big ones spiked and clawed arm came down.

 **Back with Jackie and her parents.**

Jackie was still trying to get herself back under control. Being the most emotional of her kind didn't help her current state. Her tears refused to stop. Most of her kind could keep their emotions in check and appear stoic even with the constant bombardment of emotions around them but she'd always been different. Her tears only began to stop when the little girls screams continually got louder before they were right outside. With as much courage as she could summon she looked out and saw a tired Charmeleon straining to keep a screaming little red haired girl with red eyes from running away.

(Psst hey get in here before you attract their attention again) said Jackie to the surprised Charmeleon. Getting a nod of thanks she and her father lifted the two and their few items into the tree with them with psychic. Jackie instantly held the little girl shushing and trying to comfort her. She didn't see the proud twinkle in her own mothers eyes. Her mother saw she had what it takes to handle human children. Which caused her to believe that their own daughter was ready to find her human. The Charmeleon quickly told them her and the little one's names.

[I'm Charity the poor little one with me is my trainers Daughter Emily. Both parents had me take her so they could distract the creatures. While we've run i've no doubt they've succeded and hopefully gott...] She was interrupted as two blood curdling screams echoed throughout the forest. Causing grave looks to appear on all their faces and Emily to cry out even louder.

Jackie's mother sighed before using a psychic attack on the girls blood vessels in the neck and lower jaw area that knocked the little one out. Charity growled and was going to attack before she was silenced.

(Hush all of you. It was necessary. We can't afford to make any sounds at all. Those creatures are still out there. They quickly converge on the slightest sounds especially the sounds that little humans make. If we want to survive this then we need to keep Emily quiet. Same with us. Charity keep your tail flame low if you can or it'll also draw attention to us. It's a waiting game now. I hope my S.O.S. got to him.) Whispered Jackie's mother getting nods from everyone even an upset Charity. Jackie herself sighed as she held onto the unconscious girl. Hoping help would come soon. But she got curious and decided to look in her mothers head. She didn't know that as she focused her mother felt her explore her mind and was smirking a bit. While Jackie was doing that she decided to do a little exploring of her own.

As Jackie explored her mothers mind she came across some unpleasant memories to her anyway that made her want to hurl. She quickly exited those going through what seemed like holes in trees. As she searched she found the right one. Mostly ignoring the other memories. She entered and checked around before she found the large memory cloud that would allow her to see and feel the memory. She could tell that this was one of her mothers visions simply by the coloring. She reached up and touched it before she was brought into it.

 **(Inside vision.)**

Jackie stood slowly shaking her head to get the dizziness out for a moment. She looked around to find herself in a desert. She could feel the heat from the sun high above. She looked around noticing the land was bare. There was nothing around except a bizarre looking city in the distance. She began to walk towards it. As she did she noticed that a non pokemon fox was digging around before it looked at her. It's eyes examining her before it went back to digging and pulled a large rat from under the sand. She was disgusted when the fox started eating it. Though the fox stopped before it took another bite and started looking around. It then looked up as did she when a large fast moving noisy object flew past them low in the sky but a second later it was followed by two other fast flying objects that seemed to be chasing it. She watched before the large object turned into a fireball and fell from the sky. She was unnerved by that before she noticed the fox look towards her and then the other way before it abandoned it's meal and bolted in a different direction.

 **(That was weird. I wonder what made him do that?)** Thought Jackie before she heard a whistling sound. She followed the sound as it slowly faded and landed about 4 football fields away from her and exploded causing a massive cloud of dust to form. She raised an eyebrow before she saw something move. It moved quickly before it followed by another one and another before she lost count as hundreds if not thousands started pouring over the dunes followed by strange machines. It was like a black shiny tidal wave as they moved fast and she was right in there path. Before she got up she recognized the things. The same creatures that had just killed some many pokemon in the forests. She then ran the other way before she skidded to a stop in the sand as she heard the distinctive sound of clanking and roaring engines. She then heard the yelling of humans. She thought that it sounded more like battle cries. She ran towards the sound.

When she bolted up the dune she saw them. Humans thousands of them with their own machines. They were stationary as if waiting for the creatures. Some of them were even dug into the sand. She ran towards them looking for shelter. She got about 3/4 of the way there before she saw a shining light in the sky. She jumped back a few feet just as a large sword smashed blade first into the sand. She looked at it noticing the blade itself seemed white hot. She then saw a dot in the sky. Different because it was black but had white wings the spread themselves to slow the decent just before it hit the ground. This in itself made good twenty foot crater in the sand. She looked up after covering her eyes. She saw that sword being picked up by a very large human in black armor. She was a little bewildered and a bit scared because the human was wearing some sort of mask. But she could see it's eyes. She finally confirmed he was male when he put the sword into a scabbard on his back and looked at the others behind him and began barking out orders. She squeaked a little but covered her mouth when they both heard.

She started to crawl away when he turned and looked down at her as he pulled out a bizarre weapon. She noticed that when he saw her he got down on one knee and looked straight at her. His hardened piercing green eyes turning gentle as he looked at her. She felt safe all of a sudden before she heard a noise and he looked up before a large shield she could only guess formed out of his arm and he slammed it down in front of both of them as an explosion of blue light smashed into it. She looked out beside it when the light dispersed and noticed the ground in front had turned to glass. She shuddered before she felt his arm wrap around her waist and she looked down to see the ground getting smaller. She realized she was flying in his arms before they then landed behind some of the vehicles. He put her down and patted her head which she actually enjoyed before he stood and roared out one word. (FIRE!)

 **(Outside of the vision.)**

Jackie grumbled slightly and rubbed her rear since she landed on it as the vision ended and she landed outside the vison cloud rather hard. (Ouch! Dammit mother why didn't you tell me that memories could shove you out when they were over with. Hey was that who you contacted? I wonder.) Grumbled Jackie as she got up and left. She exited her mothers mind and came back to reality and her mother giving her a look. One that said explain. Jackie gave one of her own which said she was confused before her mothers voice floated into her head via telepathy.

 **(Ok young lady you have some explaining to do.)** Said her mother getting Jackie to gulp and wonder what she was talking about before a lightbulb went off and she looked at her mother in horror. Her mother looked angry. **(Care to explain to me about when you do find your human and have children with him, why you're planning on convincing one or more of your daughters to seek their father as a mate? While I've no problem with the fact that you're willing to share him incest is strictly forbidden among humans. While it's common with pokemon especially rare species they're different. Human children can be born with major genetic defects. Not only that but i'm sure your mate would completely freak out.)** Said her mother on the verge of getting angry. Her piecing red eyes boring holes into her daughters head.

 **(Mother it's not that. I've been putting a lot of thought into that. It's just... well when I do meet him and if we have children I don't want any of our daughters to end up with someone who's going to treat them terribly. Especially another human soo I figured i'd push the one who had the most pokemon DNA and subtly suggest and gently push her towards her father when she evolved into a Kirlia. I mean I know about the genetic defects which is why I was planning to push the girl who's the most genetically different than her father to mostly negate the side effects of it. It's a theory and I could honestly think of no more suitable mate. As for any other I was planning on ironing out any potential mates until the perfect one for each was found. As for my mate freaking out well i'd find a way to calm him.)** Said Jackie staring at her mother seeing her eyes soften.

Her mother sighed. That was just like her daughter. Always thinking and wanting the best of things. She wondered if such a thing could work. It was possible but it made her nervous. She didn't want her daughter to potentially lose her mate over it and the possibility of deformed and possibly mentally and physically disabled great grandchildren was unpleasant. But the way her daughter put it. The possibility of negating it. Her daughter was thinking like her now. **(Alright I see your point but... if you do proceed with that then you need to do research. A lot of it. Find out everything possible then if you can do that without a great chance that they'll come out with problems then well go for it.)** Said her mother seeing her daughter smile before they went back to waiting for help.

 **Elsewhere in the forest.**

A green portal opened and out tumbled a hybrid woman. She groaned as she regained her bearings and stood up on her eight legs and opened her six eyes. She dusted her outfit off and her two fang like front legs before sighing. She herself had just barely escaped a vicious attack by another company who was after her for the silk she created. Of she had used said same silk to make webs and ensnare them. She killed three before taking off. As she was running and climbing away something had shot out in front of her soo fast she couldn't keep up with it. She looked at her torn shirt sleeve that she had rip off because of some sort of corrosive material on that things blade. Of course for some reason a portal opened up behind her and she was yanked through it before the creature could try to cut her again.

Rachnera groaned and popped some of the vertebrae in her back before noticing a dead critter in front of her. It seemed fresh and she was kinda hungry. She walked over to it and picked it up. She looked it over before a smell hit her nose and she recoiled. She looked over the creature before throwing it down like it was a hot pan. As she recognized the affected area in it's wound. The same as when that dark creature attacked her. Her eyes widened as she looked across the forest and saw all the dead creatures. Every one seemed to have been killed by the exact same creatures. Even a massive creature that looked like it was made from solid rock. She then noticed something moving in the distance. She approached slightly before it stood in the clearing and grabbed a corpse and began munching on it. She saw one of the same types of creature that attacked her and she decided to leave.

She quickly hopped away moving around and taking cover behind trees as the farther she went the more of them there seemed to be and she was able to see some bones as well. She then spotted a cave and quickly dashed into it. She then made some webs to ensnare anything that got caught in it. Hopefully they would give her time to flee. She then hid in the back of the cave with a tiny web attached to her hand just in case something did get caught she'd know about it. She slowly fell asleep as she waited hoping to be able to get away.

 **Back at the Cerulean Gym**

Misty had long since finished her shower and now held Ash's head in her lap. She admired his sleeping face as she ran her fingers through his hair. The longer black locks parted smoothly between her fingers. She looked up as her other sisters stepped in. To two of them the couple were perfect for eachother. Meanwhile Violet looked out the window as people walked to keep her jealous feelings away. She smirked seeing the blood trail leading to the pokemon center. It was funny seeing Gary scream like a little girl with his manhood in ruins. It would always be a fond memory.

 **[That freak won't be coming back after that. Lily deserves much than him anyway. Same with Daisy. I have no idea what Lily saw in that arrogant snob. Tracey well at least he seemed like a nice guy but Gary had no problem with being a total jerk. I've forgotten how many times we said she should dump him and find someone better. Someone kind loving and who wasn't nearly as arrogant. Someone like Ash. Ugh there i go thinking about him again. I need to stop or there'll be more fights. I'll have my time soon. It's just soo hard to wait.]** Thought Violet as she smirked seeing poeple walk over the blood without a care in the world.

Daisy and Lily were in the kitchen cleaning it up and getting things back in order. Mainly the furniture and silverware and unbroken glasses, plates, and bowls. They hadn't bothered with the bathroom since Misty had already fixed it. The walls needed professional help to fix them though. As they cleaned they were getting curious as to why there hadn't been anyone challenging the gym for the past week. Not that it was unusual for there to be a lull in trainers challenging gyms. It happened every once in awhile.

Daisy occasionally looked over towards Misty and Violet. Mainly to make sure there wouldn't be anymore fights. Occasionally she'd see Violet glare at Misty before she went back to ignoring them. She smirked as Ash was in for a rude awakening when he found out it was him they fought over. He would not be happy about that. She smirked seeing Misty scoot and lay down beside him with her head on his chest before letting out a content sigh. It was a sweet sight that made her start giggling. She then thought about his new situation and what Lily was talking about.

 **{Sharing a man with Lily. I would most certainly be opposed to such a thing even if I loved the guy but I know Lily would badger me until I gave in. While sharing him with her would be somewhat ok I wouldn't want me and her to fight over him like Violet and Misty have been. Lily's not one to consider the consequences or complications of such a relationship first. It's likely to backfire and drive the guy away from both of us. I wonder what would prevent that. I must think about this before I ever really consider agreeing to such a scenario.}** Thought Daisy as she turned on the TV and looked over at Misty and Ash watching as Ash had awoken and they were running their hands through each others hair. She could already see a certain look in both their eyes. Knowing that look and feeling and seeing as it was about to get hot she decided to defuse the situation before they wound up making love in front of them.

{Misty weren't you planning on going to visit Delia today? Oh and while you two are in the middle of your love fest, Gryados and Charizard just obliterated half the pool area. My guess is they're arguing over who's more powerful.} Said Daisy getting both their attention as they broke their kiss and looked at each other then at Daisy before they both jumped up and ran into the pool room. Well Misty did anyway, Ash was tripped up by Daisy and Lily and then dragged away by his shirt. While they knew he could easily toss them off of him they knew he was too kind and gentle to do so.

Misty sprinted into the pool room and quickly found everything to be just fine. Gyrados was currently sleeping while Ash's Charizard was flying around looking rather bored. There wasn't a single thing out of place or broken. Sighing she walked back into the living room and noticed Ash wasn't there nor were her sisters Daisy and Lily. She looked towards Violet who was still looking out the window with a rather bored look on her face. She went back to find Ash. She proceeded to her bedroom suspecting that that's where they dragged him.

 **[They're probably lecturing him or something knowing Daisy. Probably about how things perhaps were getting a little out of control on the couch. Heh it was fun, oh well. I would have stopped it before it got too far. Unlike Violet I'm not an exhibitionist. I wonder if he has thought about visiting his mother in Pallet? Most likely today or tomorrow. It should be easy to convince him to go. We'll take Violet's car since I still haven't been able to afford one.]** Thought Misty as she grinned hearing her sisters talking to Ash about something. She eavesdropped to see what the lecture was all about before she walked in even though it was her room. She smirked when she saw Pikachu race out with his paws over his ears.

 **In Misty's room**

Ash grinned nervously as the two sisters dragged him and threw him onto the bed. Lily was smiling at him with mischief in her eyes while Daisy, well she did not look happy at the moment. She seemed like she was about to rip his head off. Lily grabbed him by the jaw and drug him back to the side of the bed smirking. Daisy looked him in the eyes. She could really be intimidating when she was angry. Very few sane men wanted to encounter an angry woman Ash included. It kinda made him wonder how angry his mother would be since he didn't go to her first or contact her in some way. Angry women tended to be scarier than him or Mewtwo when they was angry.

{What was that in the living room? Because it looked to me like you were about to tear each others clothes off and have sex in front of us. Is that what you're planning for you and Misty's first time? Have sex in front of everyone and not care about the fact that she'd be humiliated if anyone but you saw her nude. She even hates for us to see her nude while we don't really care about being nude. Is that what you're planning on? If it is then get out and don't come back.} Asked Daisy angrily knowing how self conscious her youngest sister was. Lily's look hardened as well causing Ash to audibly gulp. While they didn't think he'd be the type to do such a thing they'd been hurt in such a way too many times to possibly let it happen to Misty too.

They smirked inside seeing him start to shake as they both emitted an overwhelming amount of Killer intent all of it directed right at him. It was more than enough to make most normal men piss their pants. Daisy grabbed him and made him look at both her and Lily. (Answer us Ash or else we'll become your worst nightmare.) Said Lily letting a sinister grin cover her face that would make Darkrai run away in fear. She was also serious. They'd make sure he suffered for his entire life if he hurt their sister or sisters really.

[C-come on girls you know I would never do that. I love her too much to do something like that. I'd never hurt her you know that. I would've stopped our activities before they got too far. I know she'd feel like I was rejecting her though if I just stopped and denied her. Honestly i'd rather spend my life alone if I wasn't able to be with her. Let me go girls. I'm not going to hurt her.] Said Ash as he was forcefully pushed back onto the bed by a still rather angry Daisy. Her and Lily then gave him one last glare that sent shivers down his spine before they left. Grinning at Misty as they left knowing she'd been listening all along. Her shadow under the doorway gave her away earlier. She simply grinned back. Seeing Ash stand up she quickly rushed into the room throwing the door shut behind her and tackled Ash back onto the bed with him letting out a grunt when she smashed herself against him. She straddled him while pushing him onto his back. She made sure she looked extremely angry though inside she was smiling. She also held her old mallet in her hand.

{So Ash from what I just heard you've been playing me this entire time. Is that right?} She asked holding back a smirk when he violently shook his head no.

[No Mist i'd never do that! You know I wouldn't I love you too much. Please don't hit me. Where do you hide that thing anyway?] He asked getting more nervous when she rested it on his junk. He was rather confused when she grinned and her eyes burned with the all too familiar emotion of love.

{I know you wouldn't Ashy. I'm just teasing you. My sisters weren't though. They can be assholes sometimes but they really do care. Besides if you were going to hurt me in any way you'd have done it awhile ago. As for the Mallet i'll never tell.} She smirked seeing him gape at her then scowl before huffing and turning his head. Chuckling she tossed away her mallet and kissed him before laying on his chest listening to his heart beat. It was past time for dinner but at the moment she didn't care. She could tell Ash wasn't thinking about it yet either. No growling stomach or anything. She simply rubbed circles on his chest while his arms finally wrapped around her. She'd never get sick of this feeling. Both soon let sleep take them not noticing her sisters closing the door and not telling them about dinner. None of them had the heart to wake them.

 **Meanwhile near Pallet**

Ten miles east of Pallet town sat a high security prison. Inside some of Kanto's worst sat or worked to serve their sentences. In one of these cells a red haired woman and former commander from team Galactic named Mars sat in her cell trying to enjoy the disgusting food that the prisoners got. Well disgusting to her since she'd been eating it everyday for over twelve years and it hadn't tasted or looked good in the first place. She was in an isolation cell by herself. They'd recently transferred her here from Sinnoh since she'd tried to escape a couple times. So now she sat in a maximum security prison instead of a minimum security one like in Sinnoh. Neither the guards or prisoners liked her in the least. No doubt because she'd been with a team that had tried to destroy the universe and make a new one in it's place. She didn't fault them for it though.

She thought about her life in prison. It wasn't pleasant at all. She'd been attacked many times only to be saved by the prison guards or the guards pokemon. She'd gotten sliced once and it had made her scream. It had required a bit of surgery to close it up but she recovered though it left a nasty scar to her at least, that went across her mid-back. She groaned sometimes prisoners managed to serve their time without getting years added onto it. To her they were Lucky.

 **[Lucky bastards they get to go home in time while I've got three life sentences. Then there's the members of team rocket who come and quickly go being bailed out. Ugh I can't be bailed out. The judge said I was too dangerous to be able to be on the streets again. Maybe so but still I want out to at least see my pokemon again. Even though i'd have to travel all the way back to Sinnoh. I remember some of them complaining about Ash Ketchum, cursing him for getting them stuck in prisons here and in Sinnoh before he disappeared. I was genuinely surprised by that but I always figured something would get him eventually. Hard to believe Jupiter had a thing for him. She might still have that crush. Pity we haven't talked in many years.]** Thought Mars as she looked back into the past after finishing her bland dinner.

 **[Flashback.]**

[Jupiter! I can't believe you just said that! I thought you were majorly crushing on Cyrus and Looker. Why the change of heart? Not only that but how could you have caught feelings for one of our supposedly most hated enemies namely Ash Ketchum of all people?] Asked a dumfounded Mars barely believing what she'd just heard. It was a good thing that neither Saturn Cyrus or the others were nearby or there'd be hell to pay.

{I know I know I don't really understand it myself. It's just during one of those battles we had with him and the other people. I had knocked out that weird squinty eyed flirt and his pokemon and went to help Saturn deal with him while you and the other's fought off some Jenny's and that Dawn girl. I snuck up on him and managed to grab him but he somehow turned the tables on me and we went rolling down a hill wrestling trying to get the upper hand on eachother. I thought I had him but he pinned me under him and I saw his brown eyes glow blue as he shot a sphere of energy at Saturn. But every time our skin touched I had this weird sensation like lighting bolts shooting through me when we touched. Not only that but we've observed him from afar before and he was always soo kind to everyone. While Cyrus he's well just extremely cold. Not only that but whenever I touch him trying to be affectionate I never feel that spark same with Looker and he was definitely never interested. [Sigh] I wish we didn't have to kill Ash. I think he's perfect for me.} Said Jupiter as her eyes took on a far away look causing Mars to giggle and shake her head.

[Oh Jupiter I think he's got you hook line and sinker. I wonder if we could possibly convince him to join us. Either that or you quit team Galactic.] Mars said the last part sadly and barely above a whisper but she knew the girl heard her. Mars knew either option likely wouldn't happen. Ash was too stubborn and far too naïve to understand Jupiter's feelings at the moment and Jupiter wouldn't leave the friends she has here and become an enemy of Team Galactic. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

{Mars what am I going to do? I don't want to leave but I also don't want to give up a great guy.} Said Jupiter as she started thinking. She was thinking soo hard Mars thought she could almost see the gears turning in her head. Mars was sure she'd give herself a migraine after this.

{Wait hmm would that work? Mars do you think that if I used my womanly assets and feminine wiles I could possibly seduce him? I mean it's a long shot sure but it's much better than the alternative's.} She said while Mars thought about it.

 **[It's very possible. He is a man after all but I don't know. He's in his late teens but if he hasn't noticed that Dawn girl in that mini-skirt I don't know if anything could get his attention aside from being completely nude. Of course we don't want him to die from blood loss if his nose bleeds like a fountain. It may be the only way. Negotiation won't do it nor will offers of money or anything really except kidnapping him which is also unlikely to happen. Cyrus would instantly take that opportunity to kill him. Of course if he even tried Jupiter would free him before he got the chance. Ugh this sucks. If Cyrus finds out about the plan he'll kill her. Seduction it is then.]** Thought Mars as she nodded to Jupiter agreeing with her idea. She almost smiled seeing a grin cross the young woman's face.

They were soon interrupted though.

[Commander's Mars and Jupiter let's go. It's time to capture the creation trio.] Said Cyrus walking in and ordering them to get moving before walking right back out. The two women made their way out sadly. They were both sure Ash was going to be there. Mars hoped Jupiter could get her man before Cyrus got a chance to kill him.

 **[End Flashback.]**

 **[That bastard Cyrus would have wound up killing all of us as soon as he had the power he wanted now that I think about it. That's all he ever wanted. Ash and the others in his group beat him back before he was flung into a time warp or something I don't know. I don't care either I'm just glad he's gone. I wish I still could contact her. The guards had decided that we couldn't talk to each other anymore and separated us and tore our letters apart before they got to us. As for Saturn well he just left me hanging and ran off for another female. Asshole if I see him again i'll...]** Mars' thought was cut short when she heard struggling outside her cell.

She quickly got up and looked out of the long window in the door of her cell to see what was going on. She saw three Machokes with their respective Jenny's dragging a struggling man behind them. She was able to get a good look at him as they drug him past her cell to the one next to her. She'd never seen him before but she didn't like him at all already. Not only was he the ugliest man she'd ever seen but he was also soo covered in muscles that it made her want to vomit. A lot of muscle was ok and attractive but this man had muscles upon muscles and she could see every major and minor vein bulging in his body. His eyes also held a specific disgust for women. She could see it when he looked at the Jenny's. The Jenny's and Machokes quite literally tossed him headfirst into the cell that some guy named Ritchie was released from a few days ago. She got their attention after they slammed the door shut.

[Hey Jenny. Who's the new fish and what's he in for?] Asked Mars curious as well as concerned for her own safety since the man sounded and acted like a raging Tauros. The guy before, Ritchie acted like a nice guy but she didn't like him either since she'd found out he attacked an innocent girl just because she said no to him. She was able to get a couple good slaps across his face when they were let out into the yard for a half hour.

{That's James Henrich. We just caught him. Asshole put up quite a struggle. He murdered a couple children and new born pokemon a week ago. We've been chasing him ever since. Hard not to convict him since he did it in broad daylight in front of their parents and a few Jenny's and simply ran into the woods right after. I wouldn't worry about him. He's definitely never getting out.} She said before hearing the Machokes put another door with a food slot in it that was soon welded onto the same cell. Jenny simply smiled before her and the others recalled their Machokes and walked away. She then saw another group of Machokes and Jenny's Reinforcing the wall of the guy's cell from the outside. She sighed. The woman beside her Hunter J had escaped a week ago but she had assets and people on the outside willing to bust her out. If only she had that. She looked out the window. Freedom was through ten feet of reinforced concrete and several electric fences. Sighing she laid down on the hard bed. She was sure she wouldn't get any sleep tonight because of the trash in the cell next to her.

 **Ketchum house hold.**

Delia sighed happily. She was looking through old albums of her and Ash when he was growing up. Sometimes looking upon old pictures of them together cheered her up. It reminded her of how happy they had been then. As she looked through them she came across ones where she had been holding onto him and had used little pokemon hand puppets that entertained him to no end. Sometimes she'd swing him around while he laughed telling her he was flying. She then remembered how he'd walk up to Mimey and poke his belly making the pokemon give him a confused look before he'd walk away. Leaving a very confused pokemon behind. She sighed he'd grown up too fast just like her love for him had developed quickly from parental to that of a woman seeking her soul mate as he grew up and got older. Smiling at that a very unpleasant memory suddenly came up. This caused all the joy to leave her and hate and rage to replace it.

Sabrina who was floating above the couch in the living room meditating sensed the sudden change. This change caused her eyes to shoot open as she felt the urge to run into Delia's bedroom to find out what was wrong. Resisting it she decided to explore her mind instead. Using her powers she looked into Delia's current memories. She didn't like what she saw at all. In fact it completely enraged her. Though she calmed it quickly as she didn't want to destroy Delia's house. Though that didn't stop half of the world from feeling the rage emanating from her. She knew Delia didn't notice since she would have came out to try and calm one of her sons suitors. However the names of the ones in Delia's memory came to her easily and she did everything in her power to keep her growing rage in check.

 **[GIONVANNI. You bastard you beat and raped her. Just like that fool Calem who raped Serena. I knew you were a cold asshole but I never thought that even you'd do that. If I had known i'd have killed you when I was a part of team rocket. Not only that but because of that you partly caused her marriage to crumble when she confessed to her husband about what happened. He refused to believe her and left when she found out she was pregnant because of it. The memories haunt her. You're going to die. I'll make sure of it because if Ash doesn't kill you then I will.]** Thought Sabrina before her anger and rage dissipated along with Delia's as a new memory came through. It was a memory of one the happiest days in Delia's life. The birth of a child. Sabrina smiled seeing it. She then saw the brown eyes and jet black hairs which caused her eyes to widen. She was semi-shocked to see that the baby was Ash. She had figured Delia had the child of her rapist aborted but then again she knew she wasn't the kind of person who would ever consider that. But since there was no memory of any other children as she looked she was saddened by the circumstances of his creation all the same, but she also smiled.

 **[Soo Ash was the result of his mothers rape. He's not going to be happy in the least when she tells him. At least we'll be here to help him out. Thankfully he turned out to be nothing like his father. His mother would be heartbroken if he had. No not heartbroken. It would have killed her. I wonder if he'll be surprised to see me and Delia and my new look. Well new to him anyway. As for Delia she hasn't aged a day which is going to be another shock to him. Time will tell but I sense tomorrow we'll be seeing him. Delia's going to freak and probably faint.]** Thought Sabrina giggling at the last part. She could hardly wait. She soon went back to meditating which soon led to sleep while Delia fell asleep with an album still on her lap. Not surprising considering it was dark out and dinner had already been eaten a few hours ago.

Before Sabrina went to sleep however she remembered some news she'd gotten a few hours before. She shared the second part with Delia which got giggles out of the older woman. One had been from Misty's sister Daisy asking for help regarding Violet who seemed to be constantly poking the sleeping Gyrados known as Misty with a stick just for the fun of it and fighting over Ash. This had made her start laughing out loud much to Delia's confusion but had no answers for Daisy.

The next was from Johanna, Dawn's mother. She had called to gossip about how Dawn and one of her rivals named Ursula had gotten into an argument which led to a small fight before their pokemon pulled them apart. Apparently Dawn had been talking about Ash with Zoey and a few other females rivals. Ursula was there and as it turned out she had never had a boyfriend and was rather jealous. While she wasn't interested in Ash she was still lonely. A few taunts and choice insults from both Dawn and Ursula later and the two were at eachother's throats. Hearing this had caused a smirk to appear on Sabrina's face while she also felt a bit sorry for the girl. She shared the last one with Delia who got a real kick out of it. She finally drifted off to sleep as she landed onto the couch.

In Hoenn Flannery Moore was also fast asleep glomping a pillow with a large smile spread across her face as she dreamed. The dream was soo pleasant she nearly squealed in glee in her sleep. She squeezed the pillow tighter nearly causing it to nearly burst at the seams. It wasn't the first time she'd had such dreams either.

 **(Flannery's dream.)**

Flannery sat up in hospital bed looking tired and extremely haggard after the experience she just went through. She was surrounded by a large group of women. Some of them were pregnant. Two of the women a blonde and a redhead were holding a child in each arm. She couldn't tell how old they were. She was too tired to tell. Her grandfather walked in along with her fiancé. She looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Ash as he smiled nervously and held a small squirming bundle in his arms.

She smiled at his nervousness since she had threatened to cut off his genitals if he ever touched her again when she was in labor. Then again they all had and the only one who had even come close was Anabel. Her first pregnancy had been a rather hard one and she had complications but still gave birth to a healthy black haired baby. Flannery smiled when Ash lay the baby in her arms. She was surprised that the babies eyes were already open. She had Flannery's fiery red hair and red eyes but had her fathers somewhat tanned skin and z shaped birthmarks. The baby reached up at her and grabbed her nose which caused a quiet giggle to resound around her. She noticed that the little one slowly fell asleep.

To say Flannery was happy was an understatement she smiled though when a deep voice spoke from her side. (We make a cute kid don't we my fire angel.) Said Ash as she nodded agreeing with him and enjoying the nickname he had given her. A few laughs were heard around the room especially from her grandfather.

Flannery's arm reached out grasping Ash by the collar of his shirt before she pulled him down to her and wrapped her hand around the back of his head where they proceeded to have a heavy makeout session. Of course she had handed her baby to her grandpa knowing he wanted to hold her first. She smirked when they pulled apart and Ash was gasping for air, she was too but still. (You better believe it Ketchum. You're lucky I agreed to sharing you or I would have locked you away for only my enjoyment.) Said Flannery snickering when he paled even though she was joking, though she'd have fought off anyone to be with him. She let him go sucking the bridge of saliva connecting their lips into her mouth and swallowing it before giving him a wink while trying to look sexy while looking so disheveled. She failed but he blushed anyway while she heard the others snickering quietly. She then took her baby back and admired her as she slept.

 **(Back in the real world.)**

Flannery held the pillow tighter and it exploded in a puff of feathers. She sighed as she snuggled into it. She couldn't wait for her dream to come true. While in Kalos a certain blue haired girl was having a very different dream. Not unlike one's the other girls have had but still different.

Miette Serena's eternal rival in baking and for Ash's affection groaned happily in her sleep. She was currently having a wonderful dream. Well it was even more wonderful than the last one where she watched Cynthia beat the hell out of Trip who'd made a pass at both of them again. She hadn't noticed that her new dream was causing certain fluids to leak from her lower region. The smell had awoken her cupcake pokemon that slept with her who groaned and quickly left. The little pokemon as annoyed as it was went out the door before waving a little hand to get the smell from it's nose. It's trainer seemed to be producing said smell and juices every other night but tonight was the worst by far.

 **(In Miette's dream.)**

Miette was currently laying on her side naked in her bed. Her husband Ash had just left to change their 6 month old daughter who had awoken just as they were heading to bed. She had gotten a devious idea that she'd been anxious to try. Now that Ash was busy and the other women were out she quickly got up and sped to another room where she proceeded to get a few select items and high tailed it back to the bedroom where she proceeded to prepare herself. She also had another nice surprise for him. She was four months pregnant with their second child. She hid it very well blaming the slight stomach bulge on the foods she created and tried out. Which had gotten Ash to accept the explanation since it happened before. She had also stopped taking birth control when she first decided she was ready and she'd always made sure Ash never used a condom. Which included ripping a large hole in it if he tried. As she prepared herself she looked at the small pokepuff she'd brought and grinned naughtily.

She grinned when Ash came back in and his jaw dropped. She knew this was perfect. She looked up at him with a mischevious look in her eye before winking at him. While he stared at her body. She had covered her breasts and the rest of her private parts in thick blue frosting that matched her hair. There were cherries on top of her nipples and she had even gently put a pokepuff inside herself for him to eat out of her. She had put whipped cream on the spots of her body that were the most sensitive beside her privates and a whipped cream arrow that pointed down from her breasts along her stomach and nearly connected to the frosting covering her vagina. She'd also made a whipped cream thong with the help of a mirror she kept in the bedroom since he seemed to enjoy every part of her body.

She extended her hand and used a single finger that said for him to come to her. She smirked seeing the large bulge in his boxers. She'd save that for later. No matter how much she enjoyed it she wanted him to have his treat first. She grinned when he climbed in and she kissed him feeling him kiss her back. She reluctantly pulled away a couple seconds later and grabbed his hair. They looked a bit dazed.

(Ashy follow the arrow down my stomach. I've got a special delicious surprise inside me that's just begging to be eaten. There's also another surprise that we'll talk about tomorrow.) Said Miette as his eyes widened and he descended. She smirked when he was finally there and she gently opened her vagina up to where he could just see the pokepuff inside her. She giggled when he looked at her in shock before looking back and then at her again before going back. Her giggle turned to a loud scream as he proceeded to actually use a large amount of air and suck it out of her.

 **(Outside Miette's dream.)**

Miette moaned loudly in her sleep as the dream felt soo real she proceeded to have an orgasm like in her dream and creamed herself. Likely when Miette woke the next morning she would no doubt not be pleased. Not only because the dream had been soo real and she would wakeup alone but also because she ruined another pair of panties due to her dreams. Her little pokemon slurpuff who had been outside the door fled into the living room to get away from the smell that had gotten a hundred times worse. **(Dear Arceus she needs a mate. When's that one dude she's after coming back? It better be soon or i'm going to go out and find her a mate myself. I'm getting sick of that smell. Is she in heat? Maybe but nevertheless this has got to stop. It's getting to be very hard to sleep.)** Thought the annoyed little pokemon before it curled up on the couch and slowly went back to sleep.

 **Elsewhere in the vast expanse of space. Onboard the Jackal slowly orbiting a desolate planet.**

Serana sighed happily as she stretched her still very sore body while she slept. While her vampire abilities had healed her they didn't take away the pain. She almost regretted telling her lover to not hold anything back... almost. She sighed again the sheer thoughts and dreams of all the things they did during that love session were mind boggling. Aaron's stamina was insane. She attributed it to the angel inside him having given him the extreme amount of stamina he had or maybe it was already there. She could barely keep up with him for the twelve long hours they went at it. Even her previous mate couldn't go six without eventually passing out. It was no wonder to her that he could fight for a week straight with only a few minutes sleep here and there when there was a lull. They only stopped when their Chihuahua wanted food and water and when he wanted to go outside. When she passed out for the final time and didn't wake back up till the next day she hurt all over. Even during most of the second day she couldn't walk and he carried her which she loved. She had felt like a bride again.

Occasionally one of them would get poked in the foot by a cold little nose during their session. Mostly him which always caused Aaron to jump in surprise and caused her to laugh at him. Sometimes she'd receive a hard spank for her laughter which she didn't mind at all. To her it was just a love tap not that she'd let him know that. She sometimes wanted him to smack her harder. She became a bit bothered before tossing and turning in the bed.

Her dreams while sometimes rather naughty and down right inappropriate for herself not that she'd admit that either, had recently developed to where her and Aaron were still happily together tens of thousands of years later with the multiple girls and boys with them. Some were his other wife's besides her while the other's were many of the multiple children they'd all had over the years. She didn't mind one bit. She saw dozens of children very young and quite a few teenagers standing on top of Aaron, hanging from his arms or crawling around him or latched onto his legs and her while he tried to wrap his arms around her and the other women. She smiled as he failed miserably and a pout appeared on his face. She started giggling in her sleep as she turned over to embrace him once again. But instead she just found a pillow.

Sighing she pulled the pillow tight to her as she continued dreaming about their love making. They'd made love on almost every surface and piece of furniture including the ceiling where he had used his psychic powers to hold them up there. Sometimes he'd slow way down and he was careful whenever he felt like he was going to punch through into her womb not that she minded. She loved it when his gentle and rough side's came out. Especially when it came to the rather quickly growing life in her stomach. He'd never hurt it no matter how much he wished to simply thrust her into unconsciousness like she sometimes wanted. He'd also with her and her mothers help cleaned everything later on.

She on the other hand had completely forgotten to tell him that a child conceived inside a vampire developed much much quicker than a normal infant before birth. While in a normal pregnancy the child developed slowly and at a much easier to monitor rate. The parents had plenty of time to plan and get things ready and other important stuff, however they didn't. A vampire's pregnancy was shortened to where it only took three months for the infant to fully develop and the mother was ready to give birth. She didn't really understand it herself. Sometimes it depended on the vampire and if she was a pure blood or not. It took a little longer for the ones that didn't have pure blood. She knew it too well having had three children before. Though they'd all sadly died in a war along with her previous mate many thousands of years prior. They also stopped aging when they turned twenty one.

As she pulled the pillow even closer she suddenly noticed the lack of warmth it emitted which caused her to stir and wakeup completely. Seeing the bed empty besides her and the little dog she bolted up before noticing something flickering over her eyes. She quickly grabbed it and looked down at it. It was a sticky note he'd put on her forehead while she was asleep. She quickly read it though it was rather hard to read since the writing was a bit screwed up like chicken scratch.

 _[Dearest Serana. I've gone out to the garage to do a few things. Get a few things together for us. I'll be back soon, hopefully before you wake up so I can destroy this note. Love Aaron.]_

Serana sighed and rubbed her head before mumbling about nearly still asleep mates likely bumbling all over the place and breaking things. She smiled though when the little dog worked his way out from under the covers and looked at her with his head tilted. This caused her to chuckle before she petted him. Letting him know everything was ok. She soon headed over to the door to the forest seeing the little one had put his head on his little paws watching her.

 **{Soo cute.}** She thought before she heard hysterical barking when she closed the door but it eventually stopped when she went through a second door and into a large garage. He'd obviously forgotten to paint the handle which easily stuck out. She smiled as she saw him fast asleep in a chair. Though before she went over to him something else caught her eye as she moved around the combat machines that he stored and to a very large something covered in a giant tan tarp. Curiosity getting the better of her she looked under it only to find a large amount of parts and a unfinished vehicle. She'd seen vehicle's like it before back on earth. A tractor trailer of some kind. She only really saw the cab and didn't poke around much more. It also had quite a few weapons around it along with miscellaneous parts. Sighing not exactly seeing anything special beside the fact it was larger than normal she went back. She grinned when he was back in her sights even if him not being in their bed with her was rather irritating. She spotted a few things around him.

 **{I wonder what he's been working on? I'd guess some sort of gadget or plans for a new weapon. Men i'll never understand them.}** She thought but was pleasantly surprised when she reached him and the number of objects around him. The plans she thought were for a new weapon were actually for a baby crib at least that's what it said but judging from the small crater in the floor next to the crib pieces itself he obviously got angry trying to put it together and eventually gave up. Which caused her to smile. So smart yet couldn't put a crib together. She next spotted a little teddy bear wearing fatigues and a helmet that he'd obviously just made with all the excess stuffing she found around it. Though found no instructions for it. She grinned seeing as it even had five sown gold stars on it's shoulders and the front of the helmet. Her grin widened when she saw another sticky note that was addressed simply as "present for the baby". It was sweet to her. The other things were random toys he'd been attempting to put together but had fallen asleep making them.

She couldn't help but feel her dead heart soar. He was already trying to prepare. **{He really is the perfect guy for me. Maybe a little angry but still perfect. One hundred thousand years. That's a long time but I've no doubt that me and the other women's relationship with him will last far beyond that. Perhaps eternity. It's just a feeling. But for now it's time to get him back to bed. I'm not about to go to sleep alone even if he were to fight me. Which he won't. He'd never hurt a woman unless he was training her for combat or his hand was forced.}** She thought before kissing him lightly.

Slowly she pulled him away from the desk and summoning most of her strength she picked her massive mate up and carried him over her shoulder back to their bed. The journey seemed to take forever with how heavy he was. Eventually she reached the bed and laid him on it making sure she didn't crush the dog. He'd be heartbroken if anything happened to him. She slowly cuddled up to him nibbled his ear and fell right back to sleep. Basking in the warmth his body provided her cold undead body.

 **Ships special prison known as The Hole.**

A thirty one year old Irish woman known as Cait lay unable to return to sleep on the cold steel bed. She tossed and turned trying to find a position that was even remotely comfortable. Solitary, that's where she was. Reserved for the most dangerous soldiers who'd committed crimes... like her. She had already killed her two male cellmates who figured they could take the lone female. They were wrong she'd been personally trained by General Aaron's little sister who had been trained by him. Combined with her previous cage fighting experience and surviving in a post apocalyptic wasteland made her one dangerous woman and they hadn't stood a chance. Of course Aaron, his sister and the two all female elite squads her friends were in were still a lot more dangerous. She was miserable though. The guards hadn't even removed the now rotting corpses since she killed them two days prior.

She did find herself somewhat lucky though. If she was a regular prisoner and not a soldier she'd be in with the general population. Not a place she wanted to go. Tens of thousands of the most vile people were held in this prison almost all being the regular prisoners. She wouldn't stand a chance and the guards wouldn't have lifted a finger to help her if she was attacked. The guards came by every couple hours. She was annoyed but she had found that all her guards except some of the super soldiers were female. It was heavily segregated in that way so male guards didn't get any ideas and usually male prisoners were separated from the females. Not that they could. They'd be executed if they tried. She'd gotten an entire month in this place all because she attacked that woman.

 **[Ugh dammit it feels like the floors I've been forced to sleep on in me past, without the rust. The damned agonizing screams I keep hearing aren't helping. I guess there's no getting to sleep until me body forces me. How long has it been since I arrived in this hellhole. What now two days? It feels like forever. No wonder the other soldiers fear this place. Nothing to do but stare at the walls. Not even a damned window to look out of. Those damn bodies are really starting to smell too. Even worse than a super mutants kitchen. Ok soo I literally got tossed headfirst in here because I attacked that pregnant woman. Hah woman no, that bitch is a vampire. A predator of the night. She attacked Aaron. I wasn't goin to let that slide like everyone else. Of course I didn't know she was pregnant either.]** She thought as her mind flashed back.

 **[Flashback two days prior.]**

[Look Cait I don't know what to tell you. I know you're angry, as am I but the vampire is off limits. You know how my big brother can be especially when a woman gets close to him...] Said Nicole before the redheads fist smacked onto the table making it crack all down the middle.

{To hell with that! You saw what that witch did to his face. He forgot about the camera in the nook in that corner of the hallway. We both saw it in full color before he could destroy the tape. There weren't any aliens! He only said it to protect her. I don't care that we have orders to leave her alone. She's too dangerous to be around him. What's to stop her from killing him if it happens again. He obviously won't defend himself against her. I'm not about to let the man I lo... I've come to care so much for be killed because he's too loving to hurt her if he has too!} Yelled Cait not really caring about all the people staring at them. Her temper and desire to fight rising.

[Cait you can't! You know as well as I do you'll likely be executed on the spot if you harm her in any way. He simply won't allow it. You're not the first person who's tried to harm her and look what happened to them. He killed them remember, all of them. He ripped the spine out of the last one and he did it slowly. I watched him do it yesterday. True they were all male but still. Just because he's gentle with females and animals doesn't mean he won't kill you too for attacking her. Don't you get..] She said in a worried voice obviously trying to talk some sense into the former cage fighters head but was interrupted.

{I don't give a shite! I'm going to kill her for that even if I have to go through half the soldiers on this ship! True he gave us orders and he's the only one i'll take orders from but right now I don't care. I already lost everything once before and i'm not letting it happen again! Not if I can stop it.} She yelled not listening to reason. She also really wasn't one for following the rules and didn't care if she had to break all of them. She wasn't about to stand for it when the girl in front of her grabbed her arms in an iron grip to keep her from leaving.

[Cait I know you're husband Nate died in that glowing sea wasteland place and with him your happiness was ripped away but here things are different. You can't just kill everyone that gets in your way, especially if it's an attempt to earn the affection of a man. You have to work at it and from a rumor I heard you could work with her in order to win a spot beside him. But killing or trying to kill her is just going to lead you to an early grave and the possibility of him hating you. Besides i'm not sure if you could take her even without those guards escorting her.] She said. Trying to keep the woman from making a major mistake. Cait noticed her relax a little when she pretended to.

 **{There's only one way I can get out of here and find me target.}** Thought Cait.

Slowly she acted like she was going to sit back down and as she did the girl loosed her grip letting her hands go. Cait reached into her pocket. With a few flicks of her fingers she opened a bag of sand she kept there when she needed to get an edge over her opponent. Her late husband had taught her about this trick to blind your enemies. It worked remarkably well especially on deathclaws if you wanted to get away or swing a super sledge into their face. Pulling out a handful she quickly threw it into the woman's eyes who quickly tried to get it out letting go of her arms completely. Cait stood and kicked her in the stomach before doing 360 degree backflip that allowed her to land a powerful kick under Nicole's chin that made her fly up hit the ceiling and fall to the ground on her back. Cait quickly made a run for it as the girl jumped straight from her back onto her feet and chased after her grabbing a water bottle and using it to get the sand out.

 **{Dammit that girl is fast. But I got a head start. I wonder if she regrets training me after that? She'll catch me soon either way. Ok if I was a female vampire with my boyfriend where would I be. Hmm his quarters? Most likely, soo i'll head there. Easy enough to find. I hear she's allowed to go out and about now that it's supposedly safer for her. Heh not for long. Now that I think about it I sound desperate, but i'm not. I just want the happiness that was stolen from me two years ago back or is it four I can't tell. That cryostasis thing really messed things up for me. First though I need to remove any dangers to him. Hopefully I can eventually win him over. Though it'll take a lot of time for him to forgive me.}** Thought Cait as she could hear Nicole giving chase and getting closer very very fast. Cait could tell the girl wasn't running at full speed but she was still a blur to most everyone.

Cait grinned sadistically when she spotted her target turning a corner with her guards. She quickly pulled out her old blue bladed baseball bat and drew back and swung. She knew the woman saw her but she really didn't care. She preferred it when her prey saw it coming. She was surprised though when the woman disappeared in a cloud of bats and shot past her the bat barely grazing one of them. Only to reform a couple feet from where she skidded to a stop. She attacked again but the woman disappeared into another cloud of bats and reformed right in front of her with both legs forward kicking Cait in the chest and sending her flying. She landed then like Nicole jumped back up from her back. She was about to have another go when she felt a large amount of heat and jumped out of the way as the steel wall across from her melted when a wall of white hot fire exploded outward and over the molten metal out jumped the vampires very angry mate Aaron. She also saw about a three other walls behind him that had been melted through. She heard a screech of rubber behind her as Nicole stopped suddenly having found her.

[Ooh boy Cait you really fucked up.] Said Nicole as she backed away a little. She had once told Cait she'd only seen her brother that angry once besides on the battlefield. She remembered how she told her he gutted and incinerated the first soldier who attacked the vampire in under a second after crushing every bone in his body. She said he used something called Pyro-kinesis to do it. Apparently he was born with psychic abilities. She'd also said he'd only hurt a woman if she was an enemy or if she'd done something like this.

Cait barely registered what she said before she was hit by another cloud of bats and smashed into the steel wall next to her and held there off the ground tightly by her throat. Her harsh training was the only thing that had kept her conscious from that monster hit. Even Deathclaws didn't hit that hard. She was surprised though when she looked at who held her only to find another vampire who looked older and similar to the other one and she was very angry. Almost or just as angry as Aaron who's arms had flames swirling around them and almost like lava running through long cracks in his skin. She also noticed almost every soldier within one thousand feet of them including the woman's escorts had bolted except for Nicole. She involuntarily shivered when the angry vampire bared her fangs and attacked her throat to tear it out. Cait sighed resigning herself even as she struggled against her but a voice caught her attention as she dropped to the floor.

(Mother stop, she's not a threat to me.) Hearing that Cait saw the vampire she attacked struggling to hold the other one back by her arms. She then proceeded to drag her mother away. Looking at Nicole, who obviously knew had information about this. But saved it for later. Cait then looked back forward while rubbing her throat and right into Aarons rage filled eyes. She gulped knowing she was in over her head now especially since he bent down to her eye level. He was one of the only things besides spiders that could make her feel any kind of fear.

/For your attack on a pregnant woman. A woman who is carrying my child might I add! You are stripped of your rank of Master Sergeant and demoted to Private. One full month in The Hole, solitary confinement. Torture will commence every two days. While you're there, your food rations are cut by three quarters. Water rations are cut by half and here's your one warning. If you ever do this again, you'll be executed on the spot got it!/ He basically roared before raising up, nodding to the super soldiers and leaving. She nodded sadly at him. She could understand why he was soo angry. She also hated to admit again but he was the only one who could make her feel fear. Not even groups of rampaging deathclaws and hungry ferals could do that. She was then dragged by the super soldiers to The Hole. She observed Nicole giving her a sad look. She could tell the girl didn't want this to happen. Nicole disappeared when she was dragged around the corner and into a portal.

 **[Flashback end.]**

Cait sighed as she laid in the darkness of her cell. Her neck still hurt as did her back when the soldiers tossed her into the cell head first quite hard. When they said lights out they meant lights out. No light penetrated the darkness. She was tired and would fall back to sleep eventually. Not that she wanted too. Today was her first torture session and she wasn't looking forward to it. She'd seen what they did when they tortured them. The misery and pain. She'd had enough of that to last her entire life but she'd endure. It's not like she hadn't been tortured in the past anyway. But she knew she'd only seen the surface of it.

 **{I hate to admit it but I had this coming. I've gotten away with all sorts of shite in my short time here. Or have I been here a long time? Avoided prison time for the laws I've broke because of him and his female squads. I've spent a day in here at most before but that was because I enjoyed picking locks. At least the ones I could. Some advanced shite on this ship. Makes the brotherhood and Institute tech look ancient. Then all those times I attacked assholes who had it coming. They covered for me. But now, ugh if I had known she was carrying a kid I wouldn't have touched her even though she has it coming. I think i'm just goin to rest my head. I'm soo tired.}** Thought Cait as she laid down. Though her sleep was never peaceful. She always had nightmares about her late husbands death. Just as she was falling asleep there was a loud commotion outside her cell along with a female voice arguing with the guards. It stopped and she quickly covered her eyes as blinding light entered striking her bed instantly along with the lights in her cell turning on. She looked at the figure in the door taking a bit for her eyes to adjust. The friendly voice surprised her.

[Hey Cait enjoying the space?] She asked. Grinning when Cait scowled at her. [You know you're lucky you got one of the few cells that has a toilet and sink. Some of the other prisoners don't even get that, just buckets.] She added right after. Snickering as the guards grumbled about it.

{Now just how the hell did you get in here? My cell was made off limits to everyone?} said Cait angrily. She just wanted to go to sleep again. Her annoyance grew seeing the girls smile. Even though they were friends it was way to early for her to deal with this.

[You know, being Aaron's sister and commander of one well two of his elite squads comes with benefits. Such as being able to boss around guards and gain access to the places that no one else can get into without proper authorization. Anyway I have some good and bad news for you.] Said Nicole grinning as this seemed to get the Irish woman's attention.

{Well what the hell are you waiting for, spit it out.} Said Cait with interest and some irritation still evident. She was surprised when the girl put a bedroll, pillow and blanket over the hard steel bed.

[Those are from Aaron. I've rarely seen him that angry before but once he calmed down. Which believe me took awhile he felt pretty shitty. So he sent those things and he cancelled any and all torture sessions... for you anyway. Also after quite a bit of convincing and I actually mean a lot of convincing from Serana the vampire woman you attacked, he broke down and allowed you full water and food rations. Now the bad news while we also got him to shorten your stay here, you'll still be here for two weeks. Maybe less if Serana can talk him into it. You should thank her next time you see her. Who knows you also might have a chance with him in time. Of course you'll have to share him with her. Honestly i'm a little jealous. Anyway that's it i'm going to head back to bed. See you later. Oh and guards remove these bodies they reek.] Said Nicole as she left and the corpses were removed before Caits cell was closed and locked. Cait stared for a few moments before smirking.

 **{Hmm ok so I possibly have a chance. Yea in what century? I wonder what she meant by she was jealous. She probably gets a lot of his attention anyway so I don't se... oh I think I get it now. Oh wow that's kinky. I wonder how that Serana vampire chick is going to react. Should be interesting to see how it all plays out so long as I get my shot too. Though I really hate the thought of sharing him.}** Thought Cait as she snickered before falling into a much more comfortable sleep again. As she slept she finally dreamt about a time when she was truly happy.

It was also the only time in her life someone had remained true to her even after she made him have a threesome with her and other girls because she wanted to experiment and keep him entertained. But no men besides him. She wasn't willing to destroy the relationship and marriage the two had built up. Nate had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. Not that she had to worry about him straying, he was almost always by her side and even when he wasn't there she never felt the desire for a man on the side even before that night. They tended to stick close to eachother. It was a mutual thing not out of fear of the other straying. He'd confessed those fears about his late wife possibly having someone on the side when he was fighting in Alaska when they were drinking one night in Sanctuary. While Cait had never planned on getting with him or anyone she'd been hurt enough, that conversation though had helped her understand how true relationships worked and when she had fallen for him. She never strayed. Nor would she no matter how drunk she got. Now thoughts of that happiness made her heart ache. Something she had a terrible time handling.

 **{I miss you Nate. Your warm arms around me almost every night. The feel of your breath against me neck. Your warm and firm body that kept me warm when the night grew cold. That damn smile of yours that occasionally caused me to blush like a love struck teenager. Those times when we'd go raider hunting together. All those nights you made me scream and kept up the neighbors hehe. That time I got the shakes one night because I didn't have another dose of psycho to take because we were almost to vault 95 and I ran out. You held me the entire night and made the shakes go away. I never thanked you for that. I never told you how much I truly loved you because there were no words that could describe me feelings. I wish we had had more time. I wish I hadn't spent any time away from you. I wish I hadn't had a miscarriage at eight months. We had been extremely nervous and excited and then that happened. I wish I hadn't let you go on that last mission. I wish you hadn't died. But now you're gone and i'm here almost completely alone and i'm doing the one thing I never wanted to do again besides chems… Falling in love with another man. Funny, i'm pretty sure that's exactly what you would want now that you're gone. He can never take your place in me heart but he's already filling the void that your loss left there even if I haven't gotten close to reeling him in yet. Why couldn't we have had at least a somewhat happy life where we grew old together. I wish you were here again or at least have the him hold me. I hate being alone.)** She thought as sleep finally completely took hold of her.

 **Meanwhile in a separate universe.**

Professor Daisuke Aramaki sat in a chair observing as multiple shells worked around the clock on their computers and shuffling documents to a fro. He wasn't exactly his usual self. More a highly saddened mess since the Earth was on it's last legs. Certain new designs and layouts for completely new shells that had been already been completely debugged had been completed a few weeks ago. Afterwards he had hacked into databases around the world taking any and all the information on designs, concepts, blueprints and research and downloading it upon microchips. While one would think he was doing it for the Japanese government that wasn't the case. He had a specific reason as to why. He sighed deeply. The last few weeks had been terrible for him and the rest of the planet. Most of Japan had been blissfully ignorant of it but he wasn't. Neither was the government.

[Ladies have there been any sightings of the remaining member of section nine besides Batou?] Asked Aramaki with a heavy heart.

{No sir all other remaining elements have disappeared except for the Major. She's still keeping in contact, though sparingly since the police are still after them.} Said one of the shells that was his secretary. She noticed the professors look while he let out a long sigh. {Is something the matter professor.} She asked wondering. She was a little worried. Having only seen him like this when the police first started taking apart section nine and attempting to eliminate it's members.

[No Satsuki nothings wrong just wondering. I need them here. I know Batou said no but I can only hope he changes his mind and I hope Motoko shows up soon. We don't have much time left on our world. Go on ahead and head to the storage area. I'll be there later. Keep an eye on the new shells. Also prepare your new shell for ghost integration.] He said making the young shell woman sigh and nod before leaving along with another shell following. He knew she would be on her way to her destination and in a new body before he could get back there since it shut off on it's own. He looked away as he checked monitors in the nations. Not many were left and the monitors were going fuzzy one after the other.

 **Elsewhere.**

A red car was speeding past houses and the people in the down town district. Major Motoko Kusanagi scanned her surroundings. Noticing how people seemed soo happy even though it was a rainy day since a hurricane was just off the coast. She didn't fault them. In fact she envied many of them. Men women children all over. Taking pictures and eating at restaurants like nothing was going on. Apparently the hurricane was supposed to miss but something wasn't right. She could feel it. She entered her network to communicate.

[Batou do you have any idea what this is all about? The call from Professor Aramaki came about an hour ago and it sounded urgent. I know he's been working on something but I've been kept in the dark.] She asked curious.

{Yea Major I know exactly what it's all about. But I refused to come in. It's an insane idea not that we'd have much choice. He's talking about sending us to another universe or dimension with newer model bodies and plans. I don't feel like leaving our world even if it is crumbling.} He said making the Major even more curious.

[Wait you mean he's actually made some kind of working portal or device or something that can allow cross dimensional travel? How long has this existed? Batou what do you mean our world is crumbling?] She asked wondering why she'd been kept in the dark about soo much. It irritated her not that she'd say so right yet.

{Yes Major and he's been using it quite a bit. I'm not sure how it works but it does. I've seen it once, it's a marvel but by making it there's obviously another purpose behind it. I have no idea but I think it has something to do with what's coming. No I don't have any idea what is coming. All I know is it's completely obliterated the United States and almost every other nation. I think it's time to cut this short. You've arrived, goodbye Major. Oh and i'm sorry your relationship with that one man didn't work out. He seemed like he really wanted to make it work but I guess you never can tell whether that's what a person really wants.} He said as he logged out of the connection as did Motoko. She sighed she wanted answers and she wanted them now, she also wasn't in the mood to remember her ex-boyfriend. She guessed only Aramaki had them since she couldn't get a connection to world news or anything else now. She quickly got out of the car and proceeded inside.

 **With Aramaki.**

{Professor Aramaki, Major Kusanagi has just arrived and is heading in. Shall I let her in when she arrives?}One of the shells asked. Seeing the old man nod she proceeded outside to greet the woman. A few minutes later she saw the Major get off the elevator. {Greeting Major Kusanagi. The professor has been waiting for you.} she said getting a nod from the woman.

(Professor.) Said Motoko getting him to turn from the window and look at her.

[Motoko.] He said tiredly. He noticed the look she gave him. Obviously wanting answers and wondering why he wasn't addressing her by her rank like he normally did. He sighed before shaking her hand. [I'm glad you could come. I can see you have questions but we will get to that. Do you know why I have called you here?] He asked knowing she had likely found out something, she always did even if it was a secret hidden behind the tightest security. His thoughts were confirmed when she nodded.

{Yes Professor. I'm assuming it's for some kind of assignment and from what Batou told me you wish to send us into another universe or dimension. I've also heard troubling information about the United States being destroyed.} She said wondering what was going on especially when Aramaki sighed deeply and his face saddened greatly.

[Yes he was right that is part of the assignment. The thing is this assignment is a one way thing. You won't be able to come back.] He said seeing her dark pink eyes widen and her jump out of her seat in outrage.

{Are you out of your mind! Why in the world would I agree to such an assignment? Leave everything I've ever known behind and restart somewhere else. It's no wonder Batou said no. Since i'm the only one here i'd venture a guess that the others said no.} She said feeling hurt and anger fill her again like when she was dumped for a completely human woman. She was about to start ranting again before Aramaki cut her off.

[Quiet Major Motoko Kusanagi.] He said calmly not in the mood to deal with her warranted anger. [The reason it will be your last assignment and you won't be able to come back is because our world will be gone. As we speak forces are moving across our world decimating it. Remember that large tube shaped object that crashed into the city last year?] He asked noticing her eyes narrow a bit. As she and her team had recovered it.

{Yes I remember it quite clearly. It had some sort of unidentified lifeform locked away inside. We also brought it back here. Why?} She was starting to wonder if it had something to do with what she was hearing now. She normally kept her emotions well under control around the professor and everyone else. But she'd already started losing her cool a few days ago. This was only making it much harder for her.

[Indeed, that lifeform inside was a human. A human on the verge of death from near starvation but still a human. Originally we thought he was an accidental emergency pod launch from one of the space stations but we were wrong. While it was an emergency pod it didn't come from our world. It came from one elsewhere. The man had some things with him which he gladly gave us when we provided him with food which in turn the government gave to me as well as the job of interrogating him. He brought with him a message and instructions to build that portal Batou told you about. The message was troubling.] Said Aramaki seeing he had her attention he proceeded and played a tape.

 **[My name is Ensign Jordan O'cyrus. My world and the universe I came from was destroyed just as yours will be. Darkness and eternal suffering is coming. I barely escaped from our little ship before they ripped it to pieces. You must build this gateway and send your people through it. It is yours and their only chance for survival just as it was mine. Follow the codes I've written in. That is where humanity's last salvation exists.]**

[Those were his last words. We found his body in his cell a few hours later. He'd died from cardiac arrest. The guards had said he was sleeping and must have suffered from some horrid nightmare. He had torn off his own nails and wrote upon the walls of the cell in blood. He wrote. "They are the creations of the devil but he has long since lost control of them. Since the first was born from Hells deepest pits. I am doomed may god have mercy on all ours souls." [Apparently after he wrote that he tore his own eyes out or something or someone ripped them out. He was also found holding this drawing of a creature of some kind.] Said Aramaki handing her the picture. [Major have you ever seen anything like this creature?] He asked.

She looked at it closely. Racking her memories. Before shaking her head. {No professor i've never seen nor heard of such a creature. I'm guessing you have and know alot about it. What does this drawing and this creature have to do with our current situation?} She asked.

 **{Somethings gone wrong. I'm not sure what it is but...}** She was cut off from that thought when a bright light flashed through the room followed by an explosion loud enough to shatter the windows. When she looked up she was shocked to see mushroom clouds rising in the direction of old Nagasaki and east and west of the long abandoned city. Some were closer than the others. The possibility of nuclear war was not something she looked forward too.

[They're getting closer. The government's trying to keep them away.] He said before handing Motoko a photo. Seeing her eyes widen and noticing she was about to jump out the window to help defend her homeland he spoke while putting his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't surprised when she flinched.

[Motoko that picture was taken a week ago and sent here just before all American resistance was silenced. Most of section nines remaining agents were there. All except for you and Batou. The creatures in that photo and drawing are the same ones that destroyed that man's universe and have now have invaded our world and are destroying it. Once the United States completely went dark most of the other nations went dark soon after. Our little island is the only one left. You can't help them. We were doomed from the start. Even though no one else heeded the mans warning, i did. Which leads us to your last assignment.] Just as he said this another explosion from inside the city rocked the tower. Nearly causing them to fall over as the lights blinked. They saw it came from a power plant. There were bright lights that flew everywhere and some that reached into the sky and then fell onto the streets.

{I need to be out there professor. I can't just give up. That's not who I am. I need to fight!} She said. Her desire to save her people overwhelming her. Hearing the screams of countless people being massacred didn't help.

[Matoko we must go. There's nothing we can do for the population. Our own military except for the few hundred remnants in this city were obliterated by them yesterday. They didn't even know what they were going up against. Those creatures shall be here soon. Our universe will soon be completely devoid of any kind of life. Even the smallest amoeba won't survive their onslaught. I must send you to what that man said the last salvation is.] Said Aramaki as she looked down a tear falling from her eye before she reluctantly nodded and followed him into the back. He knew it was a near impossible decision but he wasn't giving her a choice. [Major your last assignment is to survive, thrive and avenge all who have fallen in our universe as well as many others. There's only one place you can do that and that's where you'll be sent to. Please I can already see them from here.] He said as she nodded before following him. They quickly made their way to the back. He opened then closed and locked some heavy duty security blast doors. Before escorting her to the waiting portal and a brown tarp covering something beside a computer and chair.

{What's under that tarp?} She asked curious but also saddened. The portion of town the explosion had taken out was where her ex resided. While he broke her heart she still loved and cared for him. She sighed before looking back as the professor pulled off the tarp. What she saw shocked her. It was a body but not just any body. It was her new cybernetic body but the scars and healed burns and long purple hair that extended to her rear were something new as it floated in the liquid. She noticed it had all the parts of a normal female human straight down to the finest detail. It took a minute before her eyes widened and she looked at the professor in even more shock before she walked up to glass and pressed her hand to it. He smiled a bit.

[Yes Motoko the body in this glass tube is your original human body from the plane crash long ago. While we were forced to transfer your soul and mind into a cybernetic body since yours was dying, we managed to stabilize your original child body enough that it could live on. However had we managed to stabilize it with your soul and mind still inside. You would have been crippled for the rest of your life. The constant unrestrained movement and growth of a typical child would not have given the burned parts of your skin, nerves, smashed bones, lacerated muscles and damaged internal organs the proper time and ability to be healed. Over time once your body finished growing and healing from the large amount of surgeries we installed most of your current bodies hyper advanced cybernetic modifications into it including a special device that will keep your body from aging. Also a major difference between the two bodies. You'll be able to conceive naturally. You'll be like any other human except you'll still keep all your current abilities that you have in this body with the cybernetics. That includes jumping from high places and landing unharmed along with highly increased strength and endurance.] He said as she turned to him smiling and with some tears falling from her eyes. It was a nice change from her usual stoic expression.

{How? How did you do this? How long has my body been waiting for me?} She asked, her smile still there though she felt a little bit angry for being left in the dark especially about this.

[You're body has been ready for the last two months. But we took that time to make sure no abnormalities appeared. The original intention was to present this body to you when everything had been thoroughly checked. You were to get it next month but now's not the time to be angry or look back. It's time please take a seat.] He said as a another explosion rocked the entire building causing the emergency reactor he'd had installed to turn on and give the building power as the city's power completely went out. The giant glass tube started to fall but Motoko quickly caught it and put it back in it's place. She then quickly strapped it down to prevent it from falling again and went and sat down in the chair next to the computer. She sighed as she was locked into the chair and the professor attached the wires to the outlets in the back of her neck. He then began to use the computer typing very fast.

[This won't take long Motoko ten minutes at most.] Said Aramaki smiling when she nodded before a loud explosion was heard out side the door as well as hundreds of hissing sounds as the shells in his office were slaughtered. He sighed and worked quickly noticing the worried look in her eyes. The door would hold for at least twenty five minutes once they found it he estimated. He noticed a few minutes later that Motokos body had relaxed signaling soul and consciousness transfer. He smiled as he saw the original Motokos dark pink eyes flutter then shoot open in the tube. He smiled as she looked at him and getting used to her body again slowly raised her hand and waved. He could see from the parts of her face that were uncovered she was smiling. Smiling himself he pushed a few buttons next to the tube that began to drain the liquid inside. She almost panicked but calmed as her feet touched the bottom and gave out under her weight as the last of the liquid was drained out. The tube than opened and she was gently brought out the oxygen mask and wires being removed from her body. She barely held her upper body up with her arms.

Aramaki went over to her and gently helped her over to a shower that he turned on so she could wash all the leftover suspension liquid from her body. He sighed before going back to his computer activating hundreds of nuclear bombs in and around the entire nation of Japan. He did this six months before now just in case this worst case scenario came about. The largest would come from the buildings reactor. He looked at the detonator he had just activated sighing. He already knew that since the creatures arrived in the countryside a few hours ago and started their bombardment they had wiped most if not all the nations population out. Saving the largest city for last. They both heard banging against the door. Along with sizzling sounds. He smiled when Motoko managed to stand and unsteadily walk from the shower to him. Her look said she was worried and somewhat weak but they had no time for that. He had hoped the creatures wouldn't have found the door soo soon so she could get some clothes. As it was the door was getting hot and the ramming against it getting harder. They could hear the creatures speaking behind it which meant they were getting through much faster than he thought.

[Major hurry we have no more time! You'll get stronger soon as you get fully acclimated with your body.] He said Urgently as he quickly helped her to the portal ramp. She was becoming acclimated to her body quickly which was good. He punched in a number of keys and then helped her move quickly up to the portal. She stood there while he then punched a number of keys setting her destination. They looked back as the heavy doors to the room were turning bright red from the heat coming from the outside. Aramaki waited a moment for the destination to be confirmed. He smiled when she spoke.

{Professor come with me. You can help me and the others defend what's left of humanity from these things and fight back against them. You know all of Japan's secrets and you're the smartest person we've got. Please.} She said almost begging. She didn't know how, call it female intuition but she knew he wasn't planning to follow her. His sad smile confirmed it.

[No I can't. You must go alone. Take these too.] He said putting several microchips in a special slot behind her ear. He knew she wasn't the type to beg for anything no matter what situation she found herself in but he could tell this time was different. The look in her eyes said that's exactly what she was going to do. She was afraid which while unusual for her was a natural reaction. Especially with her old/new body back. That emotion was natural when going into the unknown. If she didn't feel fear he'd be rather worried.

{Professor please you ha..} She was cut off when he simply shook his head. He wasn't about to budge no matter how much she begged. {Fine if you're not coming then i'm not leaving.} She said but not before tears leaked out.

[I can't Motoko but you must. You're the last of all of us and the most capable. Now when you get there look for a blue haired woman with red eyes. A small genetic mutation gave her that unique hair and eye color among their people. She'll help you since we've contacted her before. She's their commanders sister. She knows you'll be coming eventually and will be expecting you. But be wary of her brother. He likely won't know what to do with a person like yourself so try to avoid him until she introduces you if you can. You'll know him by his large stature, brown hair and piercing green eyes. If you do meet him be respectful or he might just obliterate you because you're a cyborg. Even at full strength none of the other cyborgs could stand up to his strength either. They'll know when you reach them because an alarm will go off signaling an intruder. You'll be fine. Besides I can't let this gate fall into the enemies hands or they'll follow you. Now please you mus...] He was disrupted when the banging got much louder causing deep cracks to form in the doors as they started to give. [I'm sorry] Aramaki said as he shoved her into the gate and she disappeared. Sighing he quickly shut it off and ran to the computer.

He then put in a few numbers and then took cover as he pushed "enter" and the thermite he put around and on the portal detonated completely destroying it and the ramp. He smirked as he stood and held the detonator and waited. The creatures soon broke through and flooded the room surrounding him communicating in their own language. He smiled at them.

[Well I see the pictures and descriptions about you all were right.] He said chuckling as they growled and slowly advanced on him. [If i'm going down i'm taking you all with me.] He said smiling before pushing the button on top of the detonator. All across Japan hundreds of mushroom clouds rose. Wiping out cities and the massive armies of creatures and their war machines. Section nine's head quarters blew last as it went up the giant mushroom cloud rose over the city as the shockwave and subsequent cloud of fire expanded outward from the center of it and wiped the entire city and countryside out. The creatures ran but they were outmatched as the clouds over took them killing them by the millions. It was soon over but the clouds remained as the last living planet in that universe was completely wiped of all life and it's oceans were boiled by the invaders leaving it barren and dead in their wake.

 **Back in the other universe onboard the Jackal 9:30 a.m.**

Serana awoke with a small groan not really wanting to get up yet. Though her mate shifting around in her arms and a little dog whining at her caused her to open her eyes. Obviously Taco wanted to go to the bathroom. She got up to let him out and as she came back she smirked when Aaron started grumbling.

"Damn morning wood. This happens every morning. Must think about other things to make it go away. Puppies, kittens, dead people, dead grandma in her panties, Serana nude. AGH! Dammit it's hopeless. Go down you damn thing." He said frustration evident. He was tempted to punch it but figured it'd be a bad idea even though it would heal. The pain would be terrible. He sighed only to see Serana walking up to him giggling at his predicament. He quickly tried to cover up his problem. Failing terribly as it tore out through the front of his underwear. "Dammit" he said as she kneeled in front of him with a small grin on her face.

{Aww did your not so little man wake up and want instant attention? Oh whatever are you going to do? Hmm perhaps I can help you with a solution.} She said in a teasing manner before running a finger lightly around the head of the organ making him groan. {How bad do you want it sweetheart?} she said smirking noticing him harden more when he just nodded vigorously unable to come up with anything more than a groan. She then heard Taco barking outside the door. She sighed as their fun was interrupted. She then smirked thinking of a wonderful way to make him jump her.

She lovingly ran her other hand across his cheek scratching him slightly as she started whispering into his ear. {I'm going to go get Taco and give him his treat. Just so you know I've got a taco of my own that's aching to be filled by your meat.} She said with a voice full of lust winking at him. She smirked as he looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him causing his eyes to go wide and jump towards her quickly. She playfully slapped his member and jumped off in a cloud of bats before he could grab her. She grinned at the look on his face.

"DAMMIT SERANA YOU'RE SUCH A TEASE!" He bellowed before a pout crossed his face. She couldn't keep from laughing seeing it. It wasn't exactly like anyone except for her, his sister, Andrea or his parents have likely seen it. It made him even cuter to her. Of course little did the two realize that when he yelled a large group of female soldiers was going by on their way to breakfast that included his sister and her squadmates and the silver haired girl named Hope from that last planet he was on. The moment they heard that, those battle hardened women burst into fits of giggles most with red faces. Hope who had joined the day before and needed to go through basic training envied Serana. The six foot two inch vampire who towered over them claimed the prize before she even arrived. She was giggling since it was funny that the woman was teasing him but she was still jealous. As they left they started conversations about what it looked like in there with the vampire teasing him. Along with some wishing they could see his naked form. Some developed nosebleeds as a result.

Serana smirked as she gave Taco a treat and then walked slowly back into the bedroom closing the bathroom door so Taco couldn't get in. She swung her hips sexily as she approached her man which caused him to audibly gulp. She was a vision of true beauty to his eyes. He saw her fangs when she grinned at him knowing she had him wrapped around her little finger and that he was still hard as steel. She climbed onto the bed hovering over him. They both looked at eachother with anticipation in their eyes. Just as their lips approached each others and he started to caress her a very loud alarm erupted through the entire ship that meant there was an intruder on board. They both nearly jumped out of their skins and off the bed. They also heard Taco howling. He didn't like the alarm at all. Getting up Aaron went over to a small panel and pushed a button to silence it. The mood had been completely shattered when the alarm went off causing both of them to curse at it.

Serana watched groaning as he let the little dog into the room and quickly got dressed along with some of the light combat armor he had and a new pair of underwear. Well light like a feather to him. Most humans couldn't even get one of the gauntlets off the ground. They both sighed as he came over to her and kissed her. She couldn't suppress a smile when she felt his tongue dart into her mouth and then he broke it leaving her wanting more. He then gave Taco a little kiss on the head before he left. She sighed sometimes she hated the military life. Like how it tended to interrupt their moments heavily intimate or not. But she wouldn't trade those memories for anything. She laid on her side and petted the cute little dog. She then started to wonder who or what was on the ship that made that alarm go off.

 **Outside of the room.**

He pulled a radio off his waist as he headed to the nearest portal to wherever the problem was. "Operations." He said in irritation into the radio.

{Yes general.} said the man on the other side calmly. Awaiting his irritated response. He had a sneaky suspicion about why their general was soo irritated but he wouldn't dare voice it. If he did he might be cleaning the Holes latrines for a year alone. That was a task everybody shivered about. Many a horror story came from that job. Sometimes someone would have to pull ripped out organs or corpses from in or off the toilets.

"Just what the fuck was that alarm about? We've got machine's running at all times that eliminates the ability for anyone to teleport onto the ship unless authorized. Wait.. was it those damn scientist nuts who keep trying to create new bio weapons that I have to constantly have destroyed to prevent a plague or monster of some sort from ravaging the ship? If it is i'll have their heads displayed on the walls of their current mess hall!" Aaron nearly roared angrily. His mood worsening by the second.

{No sir nothing like that... I don't think. Ehem it would seem that two cyborgs have somehow been sent onto the ship through unknown means. We really can't tell much more about them other than they appear to be extremely complex mashups of electronics, machinery and human flesh. Kinda like a terminator or one of those synths that psychotic Irish woman was talking about.} He said relaxing visibly when he heard Aaron chuckling after he mentioned the Irish woman.

"Yea Cait is a bit of a loose cannon. But that's who she is. Same with Nicole. At least around almost the entire male population. It's no wonder her and Nicole get along so well and I wouldn't have it any other way. Anyway back to business where are these two cyborgs and what are they doing?" Asked Aaron still chuckling about how crazy Nicole and Cait could be. Most of his male soldiers didn't want to be near them for fear of being castrated.

{Let's see ah here we are. Room 278 the female elite barracks... Uh-oh.} He whispered the last part as he could already feel a deep rage coming from the General that was radiating from him as well as hearing a deep growl over the radio. He felt like taking cover as everyone in the room turned and looked at him with wide eyes hearing the growl. He looked back at them waiting for Aaron's answer.

"Thank you Operations." Was all he said.

{Oh General the planet destroyer nuclear shell is ready for testing. The techs and engineers have finished working out the kinks in the programming and the ceramic titanium shell covering the diamond drill bit. Also they've managed to work around the interference inside a planets core. Should I have it sent up to the main battery?} he asked trying to cheer the General up.

"Yes send it up to main battery two. Also prepare some ships for departure. If this works I don't want any large or small chunks smashing into any other planets or moons. I expect it to be done in the next two hours. That'll give them enough time to get out and surround the planet. A half hour after that the ship will be in optimal firing position." Said Aaron not in the mood. He really felt the need to destroy both cyborgs. But he'd wait for backup. He really didn't know how to deal with such creations.

He also didn't know that inside said planet his power had awoken a spirit that had been dormant for a few years. After it was defeated by others. The spirit was restless wanting out. But it was somewhat patient. Being trapped in the planets core since it escaped a separate dimension would do that to you. His power was drawing the spirit to him but the structure of the planets core kept it trapped, imprisoned. It knew when it got out and close to him the true scope of his power would be revealed. It also knew it would need a single drop of his blood, tears, or saliva and it could reform itself. Blood would be much much faster than the other two.

He sighed as he walked getting lost in his thoughts. This ship he designed and helped build and now commanded was the pinnacle of human engineering. Many a nation had wanted it as their own and a few even tried to take it. Though they never succeeded since his soldiers eliminated every team that tried. One country had actually sent a small army to take it over and remove it from the U.S. His soldiers had made quick work of all 30,000 that attacked. A few managed to get away when they retreated, Three were captured all the others were pursued and destroyed. They tried to make off with various technologies as well only for said technologies to blowup in their face thanks to the self destruct system he installed inside them.

(How many people have I killed to keep this ship and all of our advanced technologies out of enemy hands? Personally... probably a few hundred. Why.. why can people not see that I took the most advanced tech with us to prevent the destruction of our home world. That included stealing as many nuclear weapons as possible from every country I could find them at and taking all of the components they could use to make more nukes. Sadly they'll make more and eventually it'll get to a point where someone's stupid enough to actually push the button and set off a nuclear apocalypse. Funny no one really knows about the artifacts I've taken. Even the Pope doesn't know I found and took the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail from earth and stored it in the ships walls next to my room. Along with the original Declaration of Independence , Liberty Bell, the original Buddha, numerous religious relics and original works of art from earth. All stored here to be put on a new home world when the rest arrives from earth when it's apocalypse comes.) He said to himself as he walked.

(Now that I think about it the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail were easily the hardest things to find and remove from earth. Heh we also took the Empire state building as well. Hmm the Statue of Liberty is here too. We left a fake one in it's place but still. It's truly sad but I had no choice to leave. If I stayed we would have been bound by new orders to likely try to take over the planet. The old president let me leave at my discretion. We had talked it over many times and each time we always understood eachother and why I needed to take this ship far far away. The presidential candidate who would no doubt win is a racist socialist narcissistic egomaniac who's looking to become a dictator. I won't stand for being ordered around by such a person. I kinda wish I still had friends though but I sacrificed that when I left. It's done now just as earth likely will be long before we could get back.) He said talking silently to himself. As he made his way completely forgetting about his teleporter.

 **Meanwhile.**

Nicole and the two all female elite squads that were her friends with the newest edition of Hope into their tightknit little group were busy devouring breakfast while gossiping. Mostly the others were while Hope was deep in thought. The last few days were hectic mostly. Since she began to attempt to integrate herself into everyday life onboard the ship. Though she did kill three people. Which didn't help matters. As the man she was interested in had raged at her over the deaths. Though he eventually calmed down when she explained what happened.

Two civilians one who told her to lie on her back for him. That resulted in him being snatched up into an alternate dimension by a conjured creature. Though she had to quickly close it almost as soon as she opened it as a seperate armored creature tried to come through onto the ship. She shivered at that. It looked just like Ben when he attacked her. The other one had simply said she should strip for him. He was quickly eaten whole by one of her larger golems. Those two had gotten her into a lot of trouble but she escaped the hands of the authorities easily. Mostly because of her magic and partly because they were civilian police officers who couldn't track her, not battle hardened frontline soldiers. The third one the soldier. Killing him, even if he was just a freshly enlisted recruit got her in a hell of alot more trouble.

 **(Flashback 2 days earlier.)**

Hope was currently exploring some of the larger stores with girl Nicole. She had just been interrogated by her which was an unpleasant experience since Nicole had appeared out of nowhere and slapped on the mana depleting bands on her wrists before she could blink and was dragged away. Nicole had teleported her into a large room with only one light on. Where she was tied to the chair by said grinning woman or teenage girl she couldn't really tell if she was over eighteen or not.

"Comfy?" Asked Nicole with a disturbing grin that didn't look right on her face. Her red irises giving her a sinister appearance to go with that grin. All it did was make Hope nervous. She glared at the girl before she took a seat in front of her. Said grin gone and replaced by a calculating look. Like she was analyzing her.

[Ok what in the world do you want?] asked Hope in an intimidating voice that did nothing but make the other woman stare at her like she was smaller than an ant. Not bothered by her at all.

"What I want?" Asked Nicole with a twitching eyebrow. "I want to know JUST WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT WITH AARON!" Nicole nearly roared out right in her face. Hope was a bit stunned by the anger in her voice and eyes. If anything she thought she'd be getting thrown into a cell.

 **[She must have a thing for him or something. Probably thinks i'm some serious competition. She's right i'm interested not that she should know. I've never seen someone react so badly to such competition. Even I didn't when I saw others interested in my ex. Ugh i hate that bastard. He used me and then once he got what he wanted he turned on me. I'm so glad I killed him when I turned him into a doll. His name's not even worthy of being spoken.]** Thought Hope as she got into the girls face herself. Just like Gwen she was feisty especially when someone got in her face.

[It's none of your business what I want or if I want something from someone. Soo why don't you back the fuck off! He doesn't belong to you. If anything he needs to keep you and some of his other psycho soldiers under control.] Said Hope angrily though before she could say another word Nicole smacked her hard enough to send her flying over the table and half way across the room. Said smack nearly knocking her unconscious. That woman could really hit hard. She slowly got up and rage instantly filled her heart. She quickly charged a spell and tried to fire it only to find that nothing happened. She found that she couldn't access her mana at all. Last time she had the bands on she was able to slowly build some up.

"Aww can't use your magic? Good, I had some adjustments made so it completely drains any and all magical energy. Just in case the vampire woman got out of control or we came up against someone like you. I knew you'd use spells which is why I put them on you soo fast. They also can't be overloaded or removed by anyone except for Aaron or the person who placed them on you. Now you're going to tell me what I want to know or things are going to get ugly really fast. What is it you want from Aaron?" Asked Nicole her red eyes boring deep into Hope's pink eyes. She wasn't about to let the new fish go without getting some answers.

[Like I said before it's not any of your business so back off! My interest in him is none of your concern. Besides it sounds to me like you're rather jealous of anyone who comes near him. What's wrong do you have a thing for him but can't tell him? Aww poor thing soo close but soo far. I could tell him for you.] Said Hope mocking the girl in front of her. Though she probably pushed the emotional girl too far with that last comment. Seeing how she disappeared into the darkness surrounding the table. Hope sighed though the sounds in the darkness disturbed her a bit. Metal screeching against ground along with the sound of chains moving. The rest of the lights then turned on and she was rather shocked at what she saw.

"I told you things were going to get ugly if you didn't cooperate." Said Nicole who was rather angry now. Though the woman's terrified face made her grin sadistically. The room she had brought Hope to was a hidden torture chamber consisting of all the latest high tech tools for such work. It also had tools from the middle ages and earlier such as an iron maiden and machine that stretched the body painfully. Of course the Iron maiden had been modified a bit by her. Where the spikes could be slid in from the outside. She'd used them all before on pimps and rapists. But always gave the tools and machines a thorough cleaning afterwards to avoid disease. Of course if Aaron knew what she was doing right now he'd be very upset.

 **[You've got to be kidding me.]** Thought Hope before Nicole smirked obviously enjoying her fear. [What the hell is wrong with you girl?!] Yelled Hope before the girl disappeared in front of her very eyes and before she could even think she was grabbed and tossed into an old iron maiden. Nicole strapped her in before shutting it on her. She could see out of it by the large square holes that were cut in it. She hated to admit it but she was scared.

"I'm going to ask you again." She said as she slid three spikes in, one between Hope's feet and the other two between her calves and knees. "What do you want from my brother?" She asked calmly. Noticing the older woman's eyes widen considerably when she mentioned her brother. This caused her smirk to return.

 **[Shit he's her brother. No wonder she's acting like this. She'll probably kill me even slower if I say i'm interested in him. I guess suggesting she was interested in him ticked her off more.]** Thought Hope as more spikes were slid all the way in. This time between her mid thighs and between her body and underarms. [Have you lost your mind you crazy whore?!] She yelled which made the insertion of spikes stop for a few seconds. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when three spikes were removed. She was surprised though when they came back with a vengeance. Three spikes smashed into the iron maidens head and neck. They nearly got her but she saw some light around the one against her neck and the other two that were millimeters from her eyes.

"If you ever call me a whore again i'll hang you upside down from a flagpole by your intestines and i'll make sure you stay alive and awake until the crows peck out your eyes and maggots eat your insides. The sweet sleep of death will not visit you for a very long time." Said Nicole in a soft but haunted voice that made shivers go up and down Hopes spine. She knew the woman was even crazier than her own uncle. "I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me what I want to know. Otherwise i'll open this thing force your legs open and shove a spike straight up into your womb." Said Nicole angrily. Her patience was nearly gone now as she moved a spike so it was poking in between her legs.

[Ok ok you psycho i'll talk. Just keep the rest of those damn spikes away from me!] Said Hope sighing as the latest spike was removed from between her legs and the iron maiden was closed again. [I'm interested in pursuing him in hopes of dating marriage and possibly children. I don't care if he has money power or anything like that. I also need to figure out how to get him to see me as more than another soldier or friend.] Said Hope quickly who noticed how things got very quiet. She was a little disturbed when she heard Nicole giggling but let it go when all of the spikes were removed and she let her out. She was even more surprised when she was embraced.

"Aww you're interested in Aaron like that? Why didn't you just say so? That would have made this soo much easier. Anyway I can help you. I know everything my brother likes. We're going shopping. Oh but like I said before. If you ever call me a whore again you're going to pay with your life. Just like a lot of men have." Said Nicole giggling as she led the stunned woman away.

 **(Flashback end.)**

 **(Second flashback.)**

Hope sighed. Both encounters were extremely unpleasant at first. Though being dragged from shop to shop by Nicole wasn't too bad. Though it was embarrassing when Nicole had forced her to come out of the dressing room in lingerie and far too small bikini's. Her answer to Hopes question as to whether he would like it or not and if they were too small was answered simply.

"Don't worry i'm going to make you into a woman that will turn even my brothers head. Not that you don't already do that. I've seen him looking but he'd never make a move on you unless he wasn't with Serana. Not even that harem thing you girls have going on with him will make him pursue another. He's too stubborn. Especially when it comes to pursuing a woman. Me and Serana are going to have to physically and mentally force it on him. Trust me one of the few people who can make him do something even if he doesn't want to is me, our mother and Serana. While most men would jump at the chance to have a harem he won't. In most circumstances his unwavering loyalty would be a good thing but right now it's an annoying problem." Said Nicole Irritated.

"Anyway trust me you'll look great. There are clothes with much less fabric than these that you could be trying on. But I don't want you to look like an easy slut. Which will drive him away instead of attracting him. Trust me I've seen it happen. His ex for example. She won him over but slept with quite a few other men before he found out and left her. But he was also really hurt. He falls hard and fast. Even if he acts like a hard ass heartless bastard towards most people. He's not, he's just a big ole teddy bear once you tear enough of the steel exterior away. Once you get to know the real him. You've gotten glimpses yourself. Now as for the girl who cheated on him. Well I kinda... well I shoved a thing of steel rebar through her vagina twisted it and then hung her from a crane like that. I eventually just broke her neck when she stopped screaming and passed out from the pain." Said Nicole noticing the freaked out look on Hopes face which caused her to grin.

"Anyway get your ass in there and try these on." Said Nicole watching her walk into the changing room. She pulled out her phone and waited a little bit. She smirked when she looked under the slot and saw the girls lower clothes come off. She opened the door to see the nude woman admiring herself before she turned and saw Nicole grinning at her. She quickly covered herself as Nicole took a picture of her and then slammed the door. Nicole giggled when Hope rushed out of the dressing room in her undergarments and chased after her. She let her catch her just as she sent the picture to her brother. She looked at the woman grinning. "Aww you caught me." Said Nicole playfully.

[Dammit Nicole delete that picture right now!] Yelled Hope at the grinning girl. She quickly snatched the phone from her hands. What little color she had drained from her face at who it said she'd sent the picture to. [You didn't? This is some sort of joke.] Said Hope not wanting him to see her like that yet. Seeing Nicole's grin grow wider when she nodded she felt like smacking that grin off her face. [I didn't want him to see me yet. Are you absolutely insane?!] Yelled Hope. Seeing Nicole still grinning she walked off back to the dressing room to get the rest of her clothes. When she dressed and they paid for everything they got a call on Nicole's cell. She quickly answered it with a mischievous grin that quickly disappeared.

(Lieutenant Nicole Baker find recruit Hope and bring her to my office immediately!) Said Aaron on the other end. His commanding voice signaled that his demeanor was no nonsense. She shivered he only addressed her by rank when something happened. It was obvious to her that Hope had done something. But she figured she could talk him out of interrogating Hope.

"Aaron come on i'm sure she didn't do anything too bad. Come on let her off the hook a bit. I mean she's new and I haven't really explained how she's supposed to act. How ba..." She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence.

(Bring her here now! That's an order!) He said rather loudly almost yelling.

"Yes sir." She said sadly. She knew he was angry but he didn't have to yell. Of course she tried to talk her way out of it which usually worked. Whatever Hope did it must have been pretty bad to make him that angry. She sighed as she grabbed Hopes arm before typing something into her personal teleporter and they flashed away and ended up in his office. He was looking at both of them. His angry green eyes boring into them.

(You sit! Nicole you may go.) He ordered pointing at Hope noticing how both sat down quickly. His eyebrow twitched a bit. It was just like Nicole to refuse to leave. She could get away with almost anything and she knew it. But he wasn't in the mood to deal with her stubbornness right now.

(Nicole I said leave. Now get your ass out of here.) He ordered his little sister. Before she shook her head.

"Sorry brother but i'm not leaving my friend to be yelled at by you. I have a feeling I know what it's about. You know you couldn't make me leave anyway since I can take all of the guards out." She said smirking as he grumbled about training her to be able to take his own super soldiers by herself.

(Fine, but if your guess is that this is about the picture I just got from you you're wrong, even though it was nice. Now miss Hope care to explain to me why I've had three families pounding against my fucking door saying that they want you executed! Not only that but you endangered everyone on this ship when you used some type of magic portal to tear away one of the people you killed along with almost allowing one of those damn demonic creatures we've been fighting to nearly make it onto the ship when you opened it!) He yelled angrily. Nicole cringed while Hope tried to sink into the chair. Hope had never seen someone this angry and it made her want to hide.

(Not only that but the portal you opened in the middle of the ships ceiling damaged some of the electrical systems in that part of the ship and the hatch to get to them was fused solid add to that the compensation to the families for their loss! YOU JUST BLEW MILLIONS OF UNCLE SAMS DOLLARS OUT OF YOUR BUTT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO FIX THOSE SYSTEMS?! IF I WASN'T HERE TO DO IT, IT'D TAKE AT LEAST A WEEK FOR THE ENGINEERS TO CUT THROUGH ENOUGH ARMOR TO GET TO THEM AND ANOTHER WEEK TO FIX ALL OF THEM! NOT TO METION CALMING THE PEOPLE AFTER THAT CREATURE SHOWED ITS FACE!) His yelling only increasing in volume almost roaring at her making their hair whip around while Nicole nearly ran out the door in fear. It reminded her of when he yelled at Cait. She also knew it'd be just a matter of time before their parents called wondering what in the world had made him angry like this... again. The hallways in most of the ship had emptied of soldiers and civilians who were running for their lives and taking cover. His voice tended to carry when he yelled.

(You'd better give me a damn good reason to not execute you on the spot and give your head to one of those families as a trophy!) He growled out making sure they believed he just might do it. For added effect he placed his pistol on the desk with the barrel pointing at Hope. She'd be punished but having her head delivered to a family was a little much. Execution wasn't off the table though.

That left both Hope and Nicole with wide eyes as they shook in their chairs. Hope while normally fearing nothing but her Uncle nearly wet herself with the amount of killer intent coming from him. She knew the guy had a vengeful side as well as often believing in an eye for an eye. The weapon on the table wasn't what she feared the most. She looked into his rage filled eyes but quickly looked away. She instead looked above him instead. She was grateful she didn't see hate in those eyes but the mounted head above him made her eyes widen even more. It was a lot bigger than he was even when he was standing. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. It seemed to have at least four eyes. and it was covered in armor. It took a moment before a flash of memory of the creature that nearly escaped that portal she opened. It seemed to stare right in her soul when she looked into its dead eyes. She recoiled a bit taking her eyes away from it. She could only imagine how he managed to take down a creature that size. Both were forced from their thoughts when someone cleared her throat.

"Aaron please let this go. She was only defending herself. You know i'm right. We both can see right through anyone's lies. It's one of our gifts. Besides you know eventually our squads are going to lose a few girls and we'll need replacements for them. When Hope gets out of basic i'll be training her personally and i'm sure with her added magical powers she'd make a great addition or replacement for the squads. Besides my training is punishment enough. I train her just like you trained me and you remember how I drove Cait into the ground training her. Just like you did when you trained me. Of course she didn't ever complain because she was already tough as nails." Said Nicole noticing how his head lowered at the mention of when he trained her. Hope noticed the look of rage in his eyes instantly disappear to be replaced with sorrow instead. She looked at Nicole who simply mouthed "I'll tell you later." The phone then rang. They looked at who it was. It was his and Nicole's mother. They both sighed.

(Ok Nicole. She's off the hook. But she's your responsibility from now on. Now leave. I have to calm our mother down. She's probably overreacting again.) He said as they both took their leave, but not before Nicole ran over and hugged him. Causing Hope to giggle at the girls actions. They left right after.

 **(End flashback.)**

While both instances left Hope with many questions in her head. Some were her curiosity about Aarons past along with the things he enjoyed besides killing those creatures. Nicole really hadn't told her much. Just vague comments mostly and ways to attempt to get his attention in a romantic sense. Though he was so stubborn it didn't seem to work at all. Even when the vampire woman had told her of the deal that she'd made with the dead. This had encouraged her but as she thought before. He was stubborn and refused to look at her or anyone else besides Serana in that way. She got the feeling that both Nicole and Serana were going to have to use a hammer and beat it into his thick skull and make him do it. She giggled a little bit at that thought. Which got looks before everyone else who then ignored it. She was curious about her training as well. She could seek Cait out but seeing as she was currently imprisoned she figured it'd be a bad idea.

 **[I wonder just what kind of training i'll be receiving after this basic training they're talking about? If the way I've seen some soldiers running around the ship while singing was anything to go by. Perhaps basic will be easy if that's all we do but I have a feeling it's actually going to be hellish... for me anyway. Then Nicole's training which if how tough she and these girls are is any indication will likely be brutal. At least she won't kill me. I hope.]** Thought Hope as she saw the girls laughing about something while she was thinking.

[Hey Nicole, you said that you're brother trained you. What was that like? Has he trained anyone else?] Asked Hope who noticed the entire dining hall went silent. Nicole herself seemed surprised that she actually asked. She noticed the girl contemplating on whether she should reveal the whole story or not. She then felt Nicole whisper into her ear.

 **"Ok i'll tell you but outside."** She whispered as she got up and yanked Hope from her seat and dragged her outside. Hope for her part didn't struggle.

The second they were out of the dining hall and away from prying eyes she let her go. Though there was a smirk on her face when Hope gave her a questioning look. Obviously wondering why she was dragged out instead of just walking out on her own.

"I have to keep up appearances. If I just let you walk out with me they'd think I was more willing to talk about my past. Which i'm not. But I did say i'd tell you about when he trained me. Soo i'll tell you about that. Maybe i'll even give you a tip on just how I got soo strong and fast. I wasn't born like this you know." Nicole smiled seeing her friend perk up a bit.

"So know that part of what i'm going to tell you isn't common knowledge and I want to keep it that way. What is known is that I am the only one who he has ever trained that survived it. Thirteen others signed up. Also I was the only female he trained. After he trained me he quit taking applicants completely. Most were looking to see if they could beat him in combat. A couple were looking to grow much stronger than he was. His training is nothing short of the most brutal combat and survival you can imagine. Along with learning how to use heavy weapons that he'd designed only for his and his trainees use and how to be a commander like him and to ignore pain. He knew what he was doing even when the one's who wanted more strength or to try and face him in one on one combat came around. He didn't fault them for it and trained them each the same. He trained them in multiple martial arts and hand to hand combat. He also taught them one hit kill moves that would kill any normal human or the lower ranks of the creatures we face. But he always pushed them to the brink and beyond." Said Nicole getting a little lost in the memories. While Hope watched stunned.

"Eventually he pushed them soo far that their bodies couldn't take it anymore. Their injuries were terrible. He showed no mercy only stopping when they were barely conscious. With one guy he beat him soo badly that his ribs, arms and leg bones were crushed to dust. Most of his teeth were gone as well along with nearly pulverized jaw. He died of massive internal bleeding and brain hemorrhage even with all the efforts of the corpsmen he died. After that one he was a lot gentler with the others but still trained them into the ground and he killed each one. He didn't mean to but those were the results of his training. After the twelfth one he stopped taking training requests. Mainly to prevent anymore deaths." She said reminiscing. Not noticing Hope's wide eyes.

[How did you get him to train you then? If he refused to do it anymore I don't see how you could have convinced him to train you. It's going to get bad isn't it?] Asked Hope who grimaced when Nicole nodded.

"I got out of basic a couple weeks after he stopped training people. But before I left I watched a few of those training sessions. I kept notes and memorized a bit of what he taught them. I used it while in basic which got me in a little trouble. Of course I got out of it since Aaron was my brother. That doesn't mean I got away with everything I did but most of the time I got away with it. Anyway after basic I went home and decided to get him to train me. It took a month of begging and using the puppy dog eyes on him but he eventually caved and agreed. I told him to not hold back. I wanted to be stronger like he is. He didn't want to but gave in as usual. You'd be amazed at what I can get away with by using those eyes on him." Said Nicole giggling a bit at that thought while Hope rolled her eyes.

"When we started the training he was gentle not wanting to hurt me. Which honestly irritated me to no end because I needed him to be rough and brutal soo I could get my physical pain tolerance up. I used the eyes on him again along with a kick in the nuts to get him going. It worked only after I explained that I wanted to be on an elite squad and I wouldn't stand a chance on the battlefield if he didn't properly train me. Of course I am his sister and he knew he'd wind up hurting me but I pushed him to it. Soo eventually he did just that he trained me and it was some of most vicious brutal training anyone's ever received. He broke my bones and crushed my organs too many times to count but I kept coming at him even when things were broken. He'd make me stop and use his healing powers along with the corpsmen to heal me each time. But he didn't ever go full out on me. Sometimes it was just studying as well before he'd train me again. I learned just like he did that pain is my friend and how to really fight. I even fought a devils minion in hand to hand combat and won... barely." She said pausing a moment before continuing with a sigh.

"I survived all four months of brutal combat training and the month of survival training. Eventually it came down to our last day where i'd actually have to fight and beat him in hand to hand combat. This was the most brutal day. He still held back. He always did since he could kill me in the blink of an eye if he wanted to. I remember trading blows with him. He hit me harder than before and I could feel every hit jar my bones. I used some dirty tricks to try to get the upper hand on him but he always countered catching me. He'd slam me into the ground then back off until I could get back up then he'd come at me again. I had managed to build up a great deal of pain tolerance, endurance and agility to where I could easily jump over him when I wanted to. But he was fast he's always been soo fast. I felt him hit me and I went flying. I was looking at where he was and he was gone I felt the hit and he reappeared before my very eyes as I went flying. The last punch was what ended the fight. He hit me a lot harder than he intended to and I went flying. That last hit shattered my sternum and when I hit the wall it also crushed most of my spine into dust and left a large fracture along the back of my skull. I remember the pain soo well along with the look of horror on his face." She stopped as she remembered the heartbroken look on his face. It hurt her whenever she's seen it. She held back a few tears that wanted to fall.

Hope looked on at the pain in the younger woman's eyes. Like she was reliving the whole thing. She was surprised that the girl didn't sound like she regretted any of it. She wondered just how much there was to this story. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nicole continued.

"He was by my side seconds after I hit the wall. I remember him yelling for all the corpsmen in the area to come there. They arrived quickly. They always did. I heard them say that pieces of my shattered sternum had been pushed into my heart. I also had massive internal and external bleeding. Along with a few of my organs having been turned to mush. Broken back and shattered pelvis. I also had a major brain bleed. I'm not sure how I stayed conscious. I remember the corpsmen telling him that there was nothing they could do and his healing powers couldn't repair my body quick enough for me to survive. That was the first time i'd ever seen him break down sobbing or even cry. I remember him holding me close and the taste of his tears. But the tears they did something. I remember feeling my torn skin along my back partly put itself back together before it stopped. He then did something no one expected when he saw what his tears did. He pulled a combat knife from one of the soldiers belts and cut his own hand off." She paused mid explanation to let that sink in. Smirking when Hope's jaw dropped. It was all true too.

"When he did that he squeezed his wrist tightly to stop the flowing blood. He then forced my mouth open and placed his bloody stump an inch from it. When he let go I got an entire mouth full of his blood. He then closed my mouth and nostrils and held them and forced me to swallow it. I'll admit it tasted great but that's not the point. What happened next stunned everyone including him and me. I guess he couldn't think of any other options. It was a last resort . I learned later that he didn't know what would happen when I swallowed it since it can kill people. It seems to work only on certain people and burns others alive from the inside out when they swallow it. I watched the tape from the camera affixed to every soldiers gear. My body slowly lifted up off the ground and was covered in an clear bright white light. I passed out and my bones, skin and muscles put themselves back together. My organs repaired themselves and I gained some of his own abilities. I could move faster. I was much stronger. I could leap up onto buildings and I gained white feathered wings. I also gained part of his incredible healing ability. I found out later that it was his blood that caused it and that he reattached his hand after. The angelic power in his tears and blood healed me and I gained some of those powers. You should have seen the relief and happiness on his face when I opened my eyes a few days later. He promoted me soon after and kissed me. I'm sure it was a spur of the moment thing because he blushed terribly and apologized." Said Nicole with a small blush of her own and a far off look on her face.

Hope just started giggling. Even with the story nearly becoming tragic she saw the girls eyes glaze over when she talked about being kissed. She could hardly believe what she heard. As unbelievable as it was. It was proven true when white feathered wings ripped out of her back and spread themselves. They were quickly pulled back in before someone could see them though. The fact that he had kissed his sister and she was blushing was sweet and the look on her face hilarious. **[Lucky bitch.]** Thought Hope as she decided to tease her.

[Soo how was it? What was it like when you felt his lips on yours? Was it a full on kiss that lasted or a quick one?] Asked Hope thoroughly enjoying the deeper blush on the girls face. She could only imagine the things she could find out now that the girl was lost in her thoughts like this.

"No it was only a quick one. He quickly pulled away when he realized what he was doing. It was one of the best feelings ever. My only regret was that I didn't pull him into a deeper kiss. Pity I still don't know if he has any feelings towards me. I might fight with that vampire woman over him if he has but then again I doubt i'd do it seeing how she's sharing him. {Sigh} It's not like he'd give me a chance if he was though. After all we're brother and sister and it's illegal where we come from. Sometimes even he won't step over a boundary or break the law, even for the love of another." Said Nicole her mood taking a quick nosedive. They were taken out of their conversation and thoughts by Nicole's radio.

(Nicole gather your squads and proceed to your quarters immediately. We have unexpected guests. Make sure you're all armed.) Said Aaron before the radio went silent. Both girls looked at each other and disappeared into the mess hall and reappeared quickly with the others. Hope watched as they pushed a panel on the wall and it slid up and a wide selection of weapons came out. They each picked out one and Nicole gave Hope a loaded .44 magnum even if she had no idea how to use it along with dropping a helmet onto her head that was two sizes too large. She didn't exactly approve of how much either weighed either. Nicole then led them through a portal to their quarters.

 **With Aaron**

He sighed he wasn't happy in the least. His time with Serana had been interrupted by some strange bots arriving on board uninvited. The day before yesterday he had to chew out one of the newer recruits Hope and had to pay reparations to those three families. Now the nightmare from last night that he couldn't remember anything about, other than it woke him up. Was now coming back full force and trying to break through the barriers he'd erected in his mind so he couldn't see it. He knew what it was about. Those horrible memories he was determined to keep buried. Only letting the rage he felt from them out onto the battlefield and keeping the heartbreak away. Serana and his sister and his parents knew about them but they wouldn't bring it up since they knew how much pain it still and likely always would bring him. The rest of today wasn't going to a good day either. He knew it was going to get a heck of a lot worse. His radio sounded after a few seconds.

{General? General are you there?} Asked a worried voice from the other end of the line. He sighed hearing it. Knowing it was his little cousin Alexandra. Another young admission into the ranks but she was about nineteen. She hadn't managed to convince him to let her join at seventeen like Nicole had. Nor did she demand to go into battle beside him like Nicole. So she settled for waiting another year. He grumbled a little before picking it up.

(This is General Baker. What do you need little one?) He said affectionately. She could always make his day a bit better like his sister. She tended to be shy and meek but military life had helped her a bit there. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't tease her and make her go red in the face when he'd bring up embarrassing moments from the times they'd spent together at family gatherings in front of the family and her peers. She'd always turn a furious red when he did it which made him laugh harder when she did. He also tended to have to avoid flying chairs then too and the occasional frying pan to the head. He also had made sure she got a position on the bridge. As far from any trouble as he could get her. Especially since she could sometimes be naïve and manipulated easily. A few males had their manhood cut off courtesy of himself when they had tried to manipulate and take advantage of her.

{It's about time you picked up. We've been calling for you for the last four hours. Did you shut your radio off again?} She asked. He could practically hear her roll her eyes when he said yes. She grumbled something about stubborn family members before it went to silence again. {Oh your nuclear shell has been loaded and is waiting for you.}

 **(Wait a second... I've been here four hours? Oh right I walked the entire way instead of using my teleporter. It's a 4 hour 10 minute walk. My minds been going on partial auto pilot while I've been pondering on my own mortality on the way here. Ok that settles it i'm an idiot or scatterbrained or something. Whatever, reminds me of the way my ex treated me. I wonder what happened to her. Last I heard they found her dead hanging from a thing of rebar on a cranes hook. Strange I wonder who would do that. Besides me... but i'd never do something like that to a woman no matter on what terms we parted ways. Which with her were anything but pleasant.)** He thought as he waited. He soon heard foot steps as his elites appeared through a green flash. He smirked seeing them all armed though it faltered slightly seeing that Hope was armed too.

(Nicole why'd you give her a gun that large? Did you show her how to properly use it.) Aaron whispered into his sisters ear. Seeing her chuckle nervously he took that as a no. He sighed before nodding and opened the door to their quarters. He proceeded quickly inside flanked on both sides by Nicole and a brown haired girl named Anya. She was from Russia, Leningrad if he remembered correctly. Complete with a heavy accent and a love of cherry vodka. She like Nicole had a temper. Captured at age twenty nine and sold into slavery by a Russian sect to a ship captain and then dumped off with a couple pimps six months later on the California coast. She stayed with one of them for another six months before he and a squad of soldiers freed her and her fellow elite soldiers except Nicole. She'd been rescued a number of hours before that by them.

[General do we really need this much firepower? I mean there's only two targets. How much trouble can a couple cyborgs give us?] Asked Anya as Aaron ordered the remaining girls to break up into teams of three and four and sweep the rooms and activate their heat and motion sensors on their helmets while they did the same. A clear faceplate made of some sort of clear diamond and steel composite he'd come up with after a lot of trial and error descended from the brim of each helmet completely covering and protecting their faces. It contained the heat sensor and motion tracker along with a compass, temperature reader and environment monitor. It also worked on top of a gas mask. She also knew it could take quite a few direct hits before a crack would form. Especially when she saw the test where the gatling gun from an A-10 was used with typical depleted uranium shells and they didn't even scratch it. The helmet itself and combat armor were improved as well. Though they were heavier than hell. She was quite content in her regular clothes right now like the others as they didn't bother with their body armor.

(I've never dealt with actual cyborgs before and you know I will never trust artificial intelligence of any kind. I always considered them too dangerous to create so I really have no idea what their capabilities are. I've only seen them in movies and video games. Cait has dealt with synthetic people before but they're not like these. Somethings more dangerous about the one's we've detected. I can feel it. While we could take them easily. They could deal a lot of damage from the shadows.) He whispered as a minute movement flashed onto their faceplates. It was constant like breathing and it wasn't coming from the girls either. They all converged on that signal. Turning the corner slowly into the bedrooms where they found them. Though the two had suddenly turned into three on their motion detectors while a very dim green light flashed in front of them. Everyone converged on them while a squad of super soldiers showed up and waited as backup or prisoner escort. Whichever one that was needed. It depended since they had just gotten back from a bringing a couple puppy mill owners to The Hole for processing.

Most would prefer bringing such people in peacefully and putting them in normal jail or prison. But Aaron had made it clear that people that mistreated animals would be treated as the lowest form of scum and subsequently all were put in The Hole for permanent punishment. They were never going to get out. While they had accomplished that and taken the animals to the shelters on the ship. Which were all no kill, they had overheard his orders to the girls and headed to their quarters in case they were needed.

Meanwhile. Motoko Kusanagi's eyes fluttered then slowly opened when a dull green flash and light thump finally roused her from her deep sleep. She could see the other shell that was sent with her who was still passed out. She looked and saw something else beside her that was barely moving but it was metal. She figured it was what had woken her. She looked at the floor as she pushed her upper body up on shaky arms. She inwardly groaned as she was still weak and naked. She pushed her upper body completely off the floor and started to move her legs into a sitting positing when a rather large pair of combat boots appeared right in front of her and the distinctive sounds of quite a few guns being cocked told her they might be in trouble. She looked at those boots she could tell they were an American design. Custom most likely. She looked up though she didn't expect that the first thing she'd see was six large barrels attached to one gun being held by a large human, or that's what she thought it was anyway. She looked up past them up the barrels and to the hands holding the weapon and up the arms stopping for a moment when she saw the American flag on his arm and the five black stars on the sides of his armors neck then up into his eyes.

 **{Damn I guess this is the welcoming committee. Hmm large stature, check, brown hair, check, piercing green eyes that are confused, angry and irritated that I haven't said or done anything yet, check. Hmm young blue haired woman with red eyes right next to him... check. Looks like I found Nicole and her brother who seems to be getting more irritated by the second. I get the feeling she didn't tell him anything yet. This should be interesting. Oh she just shoved a tissue up his nose. I can detect the blood. Hmph pervert... though I am naked so i'm not surprised.}** She thought as she stared right at both of them. They heard a groan from the robot or super pale girl beside them but ignored it for the moment.

{Soo you must be Nicole. The professor told me I should seek you out first. Seeing as you came to me it saves me the trouble of finding you.} She said as the rest froze. Before she looked at her brother. {You must be Aaron her brother and commander. It's nice to meet you both. I'm Major Motoko Kusanagi the brown haired girl behind me that's still asleep is Satsuki. We're from Section 9. The strange female human shaped robot beside us. Well I have no idea where she came from.} She said. She felt a little nervous when his brows furrowed and the barrels on his weapon spun a few times before he looked at Nicole who seemed to shrink back a bit.

(Little sister is there something you forgot to tell me?) He asked angrily noticing Nicole shrink away from him in fear. Having her fear him wasn't what he wanted, but if it got answers and frightened his soldiers he was all for it. Even if he wouldn't lay a finger on her or the other girls. So seeing her too nervous to answer he spoke. (Step outside right now.) Seeing her shrink back more he bared his fangs. Yes he had those too. The intimidation purposes he used them for were mostly beneficial. (Now Nicole!) He raised his voice a bit and she bolted out the doors. He sighed before following. (Girls if they try anything shoot them.) He said as he went out the door. Not bothering to notice the looks of shock on his soldiers' or the cyborgs faces when he said that. He didn't trust the cyborgs and made sure they all knew it. What shocked them though was that he would have them kill the two cyborgs on principle if he felt like it. No matter where they came from or how beautiful or human they were without hearing their stories.

 **Ouside the room**

Nicole stood there waiting when Aaron came out. He didn't address her not yet. Instead he talked to the super soldiers. (Alright John, Jimmy take this weapon and use it on the robot in this room. Ignore the cyborgs for now. This will create a very small localized EMP field that will completely disable it for a few hours. The second it's completely non fuctional take it to the prison. I want it in one the cells with the energy barriers. Far from the cell that moron Kevin is in. We'll keep it there until i've figured out whether or not to let it stay online or scrap it for parts. The rest of you wait inside for further orders.) Said Aaron as the first two super soldiers nodded took the gun and headed into the room followed by the others soon after. He then turned to his sister.

(Why didn't you tell me about this? Did you really know whether or not those two would be a danger to this ship? What was going through that cute head of yours?) He asked gently. Putting his sister at ease but also causing her to blush. He inwardly smirked, seeing his sister calm and happy was something he preferred. Though sometimes he had to be meaner than a snake especially in front of the other soldiers. He had a reputation to uphold after all. He wanted his soldiers to fear him. That way they were more afraid of him than the enemy. Though he was nice to them sometimes. Rowdy as they were he still demanded order amongst the ranks. Which most were. Others like those who tried to start gangs or bully were "Re-educated" by force even if he preferred not to do it that way.

{Well I didn't plan it originally. A man approached me some months ago about possibly bringing some of their people here. I didn't like the idea soo I was going to tell you but he then showed me a picture. A picture of those creature's we've been fighting.} She said seeing her brothers eyes widen before he nodded and allowed her to continue.

{They kept coming and going from the ship. I'm not sure how but they did. They'd appear in a flash of green and seek me out and i'd be awoken from Cryo-sleep. I think because I am the closest to you and they didn't have the nerve to directly contact you. Soo they used me. Eventually I met this strange little old man who told me about these cyborgs that they made. He said he'd need to send a few here. Something about continuing their world's legacy. They kept coming around but it was all humans. He was getting more nervous each time. I think the creatures were getting close. They're from Japan but from a different universe altogether. Honestly they weren't due for another few days. But I guess the creatures finally arrived and they were forced to send them through quickly judging from the fact they don't have clothes. Those are their original human bodies with their real souls but they've been heavily modified.} She said noticing his brow furrow into a more thoughtful expression.

{Please just give them a chance. I know it's sudden but i'm sure we won't regret having them here. After all from what i'm guessing their universe was just destroyed and they're it's only survivors. I'll vouch for them. Please for me.} She said with those infamous puppy dog eyes. She grinned inwardly seeing him practically melt. She always had him wrapped around her finger. Just like Serana though perhaps she could capitalize on that one day. But she'd think about that later.

(Fine if you vouch for them i'll take your word for it. But they'll still be under twenty four hour guard. If this happens again you'd better tell me. I don't care what anyone else says. I need to know about it alright?) He said calmly. Seeing her nod he smiled. (Good, come on let's greet our new guests/prisoners.) He said snickering when she scowled and then smiled. He reached for the door only to stop and freeze standing ramrod straight. His sister noticed instantly. She tried shaking him when she saw his eyes widen then grab his head groaning in pain. She became worried but the pain seemed to vanish instantly. { **General this is Gardevoir. You know one of the ones that your machine saw a few days ago. Those demon creatures are here. They're slaughtering everything and ripping out and eating the souls afterwords. They'll find humans soon since some like to wander in the forest. I also have information on the one who killed your fiance and child a number of years prior. Please help us before they take our own child away too!}** The voice said as it was cut off. He shook his head before sighing and laying his head against the wall.

{Aaron what's wrong? Tell me what's got you soo upset.} Said Nicole. She sighed when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms mostly around him. She couldn't reach all the way around. She enjoyed it when he embraced her even if it was just with one arm. She felt soo warm and safe.

(I wish I could say that nothing's wrong but I can't. I got a psychic communication. The creatures they're here. Some of them seem to have invaded a planet. Which means we've got trouble. Big time, as soon as we're done with this i'm going to dispatch the seventh fleet with the 22nd mechanized of the 12th army to head to that planet. I suspect it to be a possible distraction but they'll likely run as soon as the fleet shows up. But if that fleet's there then that means there's likely a much much bigger one unless it's already run off. As soon as we're done here i'll look into it. Though today and tomorrow are not going to be good days.) He said noticing her tense at the thought of battle. He sighed before squeezing her tighter and they went into the room.

[Ugh my head. Where in the world am I?] Said the very womanly robot as she looked up right into gun barrels. She dead panned. It was what her creators or parents warned her about. [That's just great the portal malfunctioned and I've ended up in an entirely different universe. I guess this newer model body screwed it up.] She said to no one as she got up. Only to be bludgeoned in the head and sent crashing back down onto the floor by the butt of a rifle. [Oww hey lady that hurt.] She said looking up into the cold eyes of the woman who hit her. Though the woman's response was surprising.

{You are not to move until our leader's decided what to do with you. Hmm hey you look like that strange robot girl from that tv cartoon. What was it?} She said not breaking eye contact with the robot. {Same with the others makes me wonder. Girls what was that show?}

(Hmm let me think. Oh yes something about a teenage robot named Jenny. My little sister loves that show. But this one's a bit different. Taller almost six foot, cuter, perhaps large double C maybe even D cup breasts hidden beneath a teal shirt they bounce when she moves, a shorter teal skirt that seems to have trouble covering everything and teal panties, rather curvy hips and cute posterior. If i'm not mistaken she has human like female parts down below as well. There might even be human parts inside her. Her mouth and lips are more human as well. That's rather interesting.) Said one of the other girls named Casey. (Though there's a problem. The general hates robots.) She said.

[Tv show? What are you talking about and yes my name is Jenny and i'm a robot. Now where is your commander? I'd really like to get home... and stop looking at me like that ugh.] She said putting her hands over herself. She grumbled before a shot rang out and a loud ping resounded. She stood straight up and looked behind her before trying to get the offending object off her back. It went off and she received a major EMP blast throughout her body that caused sparks to shoot out from her before she screamed, closed her eyes and promptly shut down. Most of the girls jumped back except for Motoko who's strength was still very slowly coming back. Her muscles and cybernetics not having acclimated yet. All she managed to do was pull herself away a few feet.

(What the hell was that for you nuts? You might have electrocuted all of us!) Yelled Casey as she glared at the two super soldiers. Who simply shrugged and proceeded to pick up the womanly robot. Motoko took this opportunity to look over these massive creatures. She was shocked. It was easy to tell they were a massively complex mix of human flesh, robotics, and cybernetic systems. But they weren't cyborgs of that she was sure. They reminded her of the walking tanks her previous universe had. She was able to analyze part of them but the design was beyond her. Though she had a feeling from that quick analysis that just one of them could take out a few of her worlds newest walking tanks easily. She watched them take the girl bot and leave only for six more to appear across the room and wait. She saw Nicole and Aaron come back into the room though she looked ashamed and he looked angry very angry. Of course she didn't know that it was a simple mask. She'd have figure it out easily if she wasn't somewhat distracted by gun barrels in her face.

(Ok girls get them some clothes. I want them dressed before they leave. You'll be taking these two to medical deck 82c room 172. The prisoner suite. Right after I want all of you in your combat armor I get the feeling that this day brings war with it. Now hurry it up we don't have all day.) Said Aaron as the girls looked at him stunned for a moment before rushing around and dressing the two cyborgs and then carrying them away. They were followed by the remaining super soldiers when he nodded at them as they entered a different room down the hall and into a portal. He looked back at his sister. (You go on ahead I need to get to the bridge and give orders and the whatnot. I'll see you later.) He said as he hugged his sister before she bounded out of the room and both disappeared in a flash of green. Teleporting to their desired destinations.

As the two super soldiers hauled the robo girl down the hallway one spoke up.

(Hey Jim-Bob this robo girl's kinda cute. Not for me personally but i'd wager someone'll fall for her quickly.) Said John snickering while his partner grumbled before perking up as a smirk came across his face.

[Most likely. Hmm I'll bet it's the general who falls for her. No as a matter of fact i'd put a wager on that.] Said Jim while both grinned.

(Is that a bet?) Asked John. Seeing his partner nod he grinned too.

[Yep, how's $15,000 sound?] Asked Jim who grinned wider at that. The two loved to make bets. They even made a bet as to whether the general would kill the vampire girl. Which John won a handsome $5000 since Aaron hadn't killed the girl. Jim had grumbled for a whole week about it. Since they'd nearly made the vampire as a species almost completely extinct. She seemed to be the only one left.

(You're on.) He said grinning as they shook on it and went through a portal to one of the prisons where they proceeded to dump the robo-girl onto the cells hard steel bed and activate it's energy barriers on their way out.

 **Bridge**

He appeared in a green flash before opening the blast door onto the bridge. {Officer on deck!} Said one of the marine's causing them all to salute. He saluted back.

(As you were ladies and gentlemen.) Said Aaron as he walked up to the window looking out onto the planet the ship was currently facing. He sighed this barren lifeless planet would be the testing ground for his ultimate weapon. As he watched it he leaned over onto the control panel. Admiring the planets desolate surface. There were signs of ancient and recent habitation on the surface but it was gone now. Inside and out was lifeless. They'd done scans over a dozen times and had a few rovers take samples. Nothing but a dead planet. It's atmosphere almost completely gone. Not enough left to even support an amoeba. No lifeforms left at all. He sighed sensing his little cousin come up beside him.

[I'd bet that this planet was beautiful once. Many many years ago. From our scans and samples it seems some sort of invasion or something decimated whatever population was here and it's ecosystem. Along with destroying all that was left hiding inside the planet a few years ago. Cuz, is this what our home world and the other worlds we have come across are facing? Complete and total decimation. Destruction of universes. Can we really save them all? Can we really prevent this and the extinction of every species in the universe's? Can we prevent the destruction of heaven itself?] She asked sighing when she relaxed into his arms when he wrapped her up from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. She was glad that they were family. Otherwise she'd never receive such affection from him since she had no romantic interest in him. Though she was a little jealous of Nicole because she got the most affection from him.

(I agree, this planet was beautiful once. I can see it. Yes this is what all worlds and universes are facing. Once they wipe all life from the universes they somehow destroy them. I'm afraid that we can't save them all. All we can do is save the lives of those that we can find. I get the feeling that the recent arrivals won't be the only ones. Survivors from other universes that are being obliterated probably will arrive. We can't save them since we can't get to them yet. I wish we could save them all. But all we can do is keep our own going. Sadly earth, our home world is doomed. The new president of the United States made sure of that. It's only a matter of time before he launches nuke's at everyone else for some made up reason which will result in every other nuclear capable country launching theirs. Earth will be a blasted shell and those who survive will be destroyed by the creatures. It's why I bought, found or stole everything I could to keep safe. It's also why there are other ships that don't answer to him waiting for this to happen. When it does they'll take as many people as they can off of earth and bring them to us. As for Heaven. God has his other angels but we are what really keeps the creatures away from heavens gates. We humans are all that stands in the way. Maybe that's why we were created. To prevent total annihilation of everything that's ever been.) He said as she nodded sadly.

(Come on let's get this over with.) He said as she nodded and went over to her station. Few knew just how affectionate he was. But only to family and the woman he loved. Few also knew that he had few friends either. He preferred to go alone soo he wouldn't be affected by the loss of those. He'd cut ties with all of them on Earth before they left. He pulled two keys from his neck and inserted them into the control panel. (Fire control, shell and cannon status.) He said noticing everyone watching.

[Shell and main cannons reading green across the board. We're ready to fire on your command General.] Said the man noticing him straighten and grumble.

(Aim main cannons at coordinates seven twenty two west by thirty two north.) Said Aaron watching the main cannons move and aim at the desired location. He nodded seeing this and turned both keys activating the shell.

(Fire middle cannon of main turret battery two for first shell to assist with crust penetration. Fire main turret battery one middle cannon nuclear shell one second after and stay on target. Remember activate rear and side thruster engines upon shell exit to stabilize the ship.) He said as firing buttons were pushed. If one were to look from the front of the ship from the bow. A glow appeared from the inside of two of the ships massive cannons as the shells flew outwards from them with rocket assistance to keep them on the right course. The sheer power of the guns firing shoving the massive ship backwards as the thrusters started compensating for the recoil. The two shells streaked towards the planets surface.

[Twenty seconds till impact. Armor piecing shell should create a one mile deep hole ahead of the drill shell before exploding .] Said one of the engineers as they watched the shell streak towards the planet.

(Good prepare shell casing for splintering to release the drill and warhead.) Said Aaron watching as they got closer.

[Yes General. We have atmosphere penetration. Ten seconds till impact. Hmm strange readings coming from the planets core. I'm sure it's nothing.] He said getting a look before he went back. [Ten... Nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... shell impact.] He said as a massive crater the size of Texas and over a mile deep was created as the shell exploded upon reaching it's destination. It was followed by the other shell.

(Successful penetration, activate drill.) Said Aaron as they did just that. Along with a camera inside the titanium ceramic uranium diamond bit. **(I hope this works. I designed this primarily as a scare tactic and to serve as a warning to anyone who would be stupid enough to oppose us. I told everyone it'd be used against worlds that have been overrun but if said world can be reclaimed then there's no need to use it. This planet is completely dead though, which is the only reason we're even testing this super weapon here. We're not yet advanced enough for our terraformers to repair this planet.)** He thought as he watched the monitors tracking the drill, his arms folded together in front of him.

[General we have inner core penetration. Five seconds till drill shut off... Drill shut down waiting on you to arm and detonate the warhead. Umm along with an unusual reading. It looks like somethings coming at the ship.] Said the head of fire control getting him to nod. Aaron pushed in a sequence of numbers before turning the two keys in a different direction and then four other turns that unlocked the detonator.

(It's likely just some of the planets magnetic energy messing with our systems a little. All ships activate shields ADS and main and secondary cannons and missile launchers. The last thing we need is the EMP burst frying some of our systems or pieces of the planet colliding with us or other planets.) He said as they went about making sure all ships in the sector activated their shields. The second he got the ok he pushed the detonator and a bright light came from the hole in the planets surface. They waited a few more seconds before wondering if it had worked. Soon glowing cracks began crisscrossing all over the planets surface. Suddenly massive pieces of the planet started breaking off along with a massive flash of light from the planets core as the energy of the nuke finally expanded outwards. It caused everyone to cover their eyes as the shockwave rocked the ships around. Their shields protecting them from the blast. Though a couple control panels on the Jackal and many other ships started sparking and caught fire needing to be put out. One ship that was closer to the planet was partially out of action from the shockwave and EMP actually taking it's shield and a few major systems out including it's engine. Before the shockwave quickly passed.

Aaron blinked and shook his head to clear it. He quickly headed to the mike. (All ships fire at will. I don't want a single piece of that planet hitting the other populated planets or their moons!) He ordered as his own ship opened fire with her main cannons. After around ten minutes he sighed. The only ship that was getting anywhere was his own and the others were simply managing to shove the largest chunks and smaller ones away from the system and back into orbit. He'd need to use more nuclear shells which he didn't posses. Just one was enough to destroy the entire ship from the inside out so having more than one was out of the question. He sighed as he noticed the Jackals massive shells were turning hundreds of billions of tons of solid rock and earth into tiny pebbles instead of manageable chunks but brushed it aside.

(Alright 12th fleet cease fire. All guns cease fire.) He said noticing after a few more hits by the other ships and his own the guns went silent. (Admiral Gomez you and the 12th fleet will continue orbiting what's left of this planet and continue with the destruction of the planets larger pieces if they leave it's orbit. Also begin mining any and all raw materials from the remains of the planet. We don't need parasite's coming along and using the extra materials in a campaign against us if they seek to take over or destroy us. Our enemy will also want these materials soo it is paramount that we keep it out of their hands. Get a repair crew to the Trinity she'll be out of action for a few days.) He said before a resounding "Yes sir." Came over the communications channel. He was about to give out more orders before he was disrupted by the crewmen charged with monitoring the current solar system they resided in.

{General enemy fleet has entered the system! Small to medium sized about thirty to fifty ships. Hmm positive identification it's definitely them! No doubt it's an invasion fleet.} Said the woman in charge urgently who was startled when their leader appeared beside her and looked. She could feel the heat that radiated from him which felt good as she often got cold but ignored it. She noticed his eyes were wide as he looked over the screens.

(Where are they headed private?! I need their exact course?!) He nearly yelled scaring the poor girl. His reason for getting soo revved up? He knew all too well that no one was prepared for an invasion from the demonic creatures. Be it from portals like on earth or from space whoever was in their way would be slaughtered. He cared little for the logistics of this war and more on the reason they fought. (How fast can we get there?!) He said as the girl calmed herself a little but was still jittery while Aaron's little sister's gentle hand calmed him slightly. She had arrived out of the blue like usual. Wishing to spend time with her brother. Not that anyone minded but the girl was grateful.

{They're headed straight towards XW333. Their estimated time of arrival is 3-4 hours. I can't give you a specific time. It will probably take us six hours without using the hyperdrive.) She said seeing him nod. It was nice seeing him calmer again. She'd have to buy the girl a drink for that. She sat back down and began tracking the fleet. While Aaron calmly but a bit stiffly returned to the window. He picked up one of the phones.

(Engineering how's the hyperdrive holding up?) He asked wanting to get to XW333 as fast as possible. They needed to intercept them before they got there.

{She's shot sir. The EMP got through part of the shield and did a number on her. She'll be down awhile. By my estimation at least a weeks time before it can be used again.} Said the chief of engineering before he heard an expletive and a quick thanks and the phone was hung up. {Alright boys let's get this thing fixed somethings got the General's feathers ruffled.} He said to the others as they got to work.

Aaron sighed before calling a separate line. (Yes this is General Baker get me Rear Admiral Yoshikama of the 32nd space fleet and Admiral Jameson of the 4th space fleet. Also contact lieutenant Moriarty of the 12th mechanized brigade from the 22nd army.) He said as he waited before the two admirals answered. {Yes General? You have orders for us?) Said one of them while the other waited. (Yes, Yoshikama you are to take your fleet and depart immediately for XW101 the second that the 12th mechanized is loaded. I've got a feeling that a small fleet of enemy ships is orbiting the planet. It's likely they've already sent forces onto the planets surface. Seek out this fleet and obliterate it. Once this is done I want a planet wide blockade. Anything that tries to enter or exit is to be destroyed. If you are hailed wait. I'll trust your judgement on the proper course of action. As for you Jameson, You are to head to XW999 and provide reinforcements to the engineers building defenses on planet. You are also to enforce a planet wide blockade as well. Hail anything that approaches or leaves the planet. If they don't answer in ten to twenty seconds destroy them. Am I understood?) He said as they answered {Yes sir}. (Good you're dismissed.) He said as he waited for another call. Which rang seconds later.

[Hello this is Lieutenant Moriarty. What can I do for you.] He said before hearing a voice that made him shiver.

(Lieutenant Moriarty get your armored vehicles and soldiers ready for action. Upon space fleet thirty two's arrival at XW101 the 12th mechanized will proceed to teleport to the Nakuna for departure onto the planets surface. This is no patrol or training run. It's a seek and destroy mission. Upon your arrival wait for further orders. I will be going with you to the planets surface. Understood?) He asked.

[Yes sir, i'll begin preparations immediately.] He said before he was dismissed and headed to the barracks to round up the soldiers.

Aaron hung up before getting ready to leave. (All ahead, flank speed. Make for planet XW333. I want to be there yesterday. You guys let me know if there are any changes. I'm going to go and prepare. Sound general quarters. I want the entire 4th army ready to go. Make sure the 325th air wing is ready as well. As for you little sister. Enjoy what little free time you have left before battle.) He said ignoring the shocked looks on the others faces that he was sending an entire army onto the planet. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Not noticing the large blush that spread across her face when he did that. He then left to spend some time with Serana and his little dog before he had to get ready himself. Nicole stood in a daze for a few seconds before touching her cheek and with a grin disappearing herself to get her squads ready. Neither noticed the looks everyone gave each other before sounding the alarm.

Of course unknown to everyone the unusual reading coming from the planets core was actually the soul of a certain Rabbit goddess escaping her prison and heading straight for them before passing through the ships shields as they activated. She quickly followed the electrical current onto the ship and slipped through the systems before pulling herself from the systems on the bridge which caused the control panel she pulled herself from to spark short circuit and catch fire. She followed the general as he left the bridge for whatever reason. Determined to gain access to his blood so her body could reform itself. Of course she knew it could also have the opposite effect and send her soul straight to Hell. But she was more than willing to take that risk. She quickly hid in a vent when he stopped and looked towards where she had been before shrugging and walking away. Her soul quickly following.

He groaned as he entered his quarters and lay beside Serana and Taco. He petted the little one as Serana cuddled up to him before giving him a questioning look. Her unasked question was answered by the loud speaker. Of course neither noticed the soul watching them.

 **(General quarters general quarters! Man your battle station! This is not a drill! 4th army and 325th air wing get your shit together and prepare for planetary departure. You have five hours.)** Said the voice as it cut off. Serana looked at him before pulling him against her seeking the warmth his body provided. She knew she might never see him again. It was always that way for lovers in times of war. Them, their mate, or both would go to fight knowing they may never see eachother again. A single tear slipped out of her eye as the thought that he would die slipped across her mind. She smiled when his warm lips met hers before he set a clock. They both fell asleep with Taco laying on top of them.

Of course neither of them knew that more would come and a few of the one's who came would likely cause problems. Their homes and many other things destroyed by the creatures.

 **XW333 3:31 a.m.**

One Kushina Uzumaki sat on a windowsill watching the three occupants in the bed before her sleep. She sighed seeing the seal she'd put on her son every night when he went to sleep to keep him asleep until morning. Her reasoning was simple. One of the girls. The girl with deep dark pink hair occupying the bed was terrified he'd find her sleeping next to him when she wasn't ready to really reveal herself yet. While the other the blonde slept comfortably in her near non existent purple bra and panties. She watched the blonde woman snuggle deeper into her son's chest while the other was having a hard time with nightmares. She couldn't blame her. Often times she'd have to soothe her before she'd finally gotten sick of being in bed alone and snuck into Ino's bed with Naruto and snuggled up to him. She was always smiling when she first went to sleep. Especially when his arm would wrap around her in her sleep. Perhaps the only reason Tayuya even slept in her black bra and panties herself was because he was asleep. She'd be gone before he woke up each morning. Not wanting to be caught... yet.

Kushina looked over her socii hardly believing he'd grown into such a fine young man over the years since she last saw him in his mindscape. She couldn't really see much of his body which for her was probably a good thing since now was not a good time to get overly excited. He was soo much like Minato but he definitely wasn't which she couldn't be happier about. Also unlike him he wouldn't put the worthless village before his family either. Anyway she had plans tonight like in the past few nights as well. She along with Mikoto and a couple of times with Tayuya left the village each night to retrieve something that they felt was needed and could only be found in specific places. As she watched she noticed him grumbling about something in his sleep and Ino jump and groan lustfully in her sleep before quieting down. Kushina grinned knowing Naruto had pinched her in someplace while he slept. He'd done the same to Tayuya before which had actually resulted in her waking up and yelling at him while he slept and then grumbling before falling asleep again herself after she realized he was still asleep thanks to the seal. Even though Kushina knew she liked it she still had a problem with being touched in certain places. Even if it was the man she loved doing it. She knew why as well but would help her get over that.

She looked over the female blonde and was more than curious about how she had managed to get her sochii to date her soo quickly and sleep in the same bed with her. She figured it was partially her fault and his fathers since they both died. He didn't have anyone who loved him and was willing to show it... well besides Hinata. But that girl hadn't the nerve to do it yet. She noticed how every night the blonde girl got bolder and bolder first sleeping in her usual sleeping clothes. She then removed her shirt the next night and the next her skirt. Now she was barely clothed at all. The bra and panties barely covered her nipples and her tight vagina and cute bubble butt. She could only imagine that the next night she'd be sleeping in only panties or a thong and then likely after that night nothing at all. She smirked knowing the girl also vied for her sons attention. Sai's departure had really hurt her and afterwards after a few failed relationships and comforting from Naruto she finally found the perfect guy for her and latched onto him. This caused Kushina to grin. There was no way the girl would let him go. Same with the others.

 **(Ino's no slut but she'd gladly give herself to Naruto-koi in a heartbeat. It's sweet she wants to give him as much love as possible. I know she's ready for real love again. Which only Naruto can and is willing to provide. Soon she'll give herself to him. Which will probably mean she'll come on to him since he'd feel he was forcing her if he came onto her. Though he'll tease her and leave her wanting more soo she'll jump him. I know that she'll be having his child when she does. No birth control jutsu or medicine in the world can stop Uzumaki super sperm. I'm soo going to record it.)** She thought giggling like a pervert. Her attention then turned to Tayuya as the dark pink haired girl started tossing and turning in his arm. Her face contorting into a look of sadness mixed with pain and anguish. The nightmares were returning and no wonder. Kushina's memory blocking seal on the back of the girls neck over the deactivated cursed seal that wouldn't damn her again only blocked out the memories of a person who was awake. At night it did nothing to block her nightmares. The seal sadly wasn't perfect. She smiled though when Naruto pulled her closer and the girl calmed down a bit. His touch seemed to relieve and remove her nightmares and calm her storming emotions.

She remembered the previous week when she'd taught the girl how to properly make shadow clones and use them effectively. After she had done so she had her make about 30. What surprised Kushina was that she wasn't tired after making them. But what amused her was the look on Tayuya's face when she told her she could have her clone's harass Shikamaru and Temari. The girls evil grin had matched Kushina's own. Kushina laughed remembering how Tsunade was going to have her work cut out for her when Tayuya unleashed those clones. She'd also told Tayuya that while her clones were exactly like her some might have an attraction to someone else that wasn't her own love interest. Like hers did when she was younger. It had nothing to do with Tayuya personally because all clone's had been made that way by Kami to where they had their own likes and dislike's. Except all of Tayuya's clones hated every person around them except for their creator and the other girls and Naruto. Though a few weren't interested in Naruto romantically much to the originals annoyance but they weren't attracted to anyone else either which she was happy about. She'd promptly dispel a clone if it dared show interest in anyone but Naruto. Of course her clone's didn't bring back their feelings like Naruto's did though. Female clones were odd like that.

Then Kushina had remembered telling Tayuya about how Naruto thoroughly enjoyed using the sexy jutsu to prank people. Along with the harem jutsu for the one's who weren't affected by the regular jutsu. It had made the girl huff in annoyance but snicker as well. She remembered when Tayuya told her that if Naruto ever used any kind of shadow clone or clone jutsu while being intimate with her she'd castrate him with a white hot kunai and shove his penis up his ass. Kushina had shivered at that thought even if Kyuubi would rebuild his manhood it still would hurt terribly. She could only imagine what Naruto would do if she told him that. Besides not ever trying to do something like using clones in that manner. The beautiful girl had already castrated a few guys as it was. Kiba barely escaped her kunai when he made a pass at her even though he's dating someone. He also barely escaped being crushed by her Doki which had made both of them chuckle.

There was also the fact that she learned from Kami that female shadow clones made by a male like Naruto did. Had their own likes and dislike's and the one's like Naruto's might have a major attraction to him or another male. She remembered telling Naruto that and how he freaked and yelled like a woman because he didn't want to have memories of his clones having sex with other men in his mind. It had caused her to start laughing hysterically and fall off the chair she was sitting on while holding her sides. When she'd told the other girls about his reaction they'd nearly died laughing especially Anko who decided to tease him about it.

As Kushina thought about it every day she was around the girl she realized that they were a lot alike except for Tayuya's well hidden shyness. Both in the hair and the fiery personality they had along with a near identical figure though Tayuya's breasts were a little smaller. She often wondered if she'd missed a year or two of her life and had been with another man and given birth to said girl before they were both taken from eachother and her memory wiped. Before she had Naruto and died. If it were that way then Naruto and Tayuya would be brother and sister. Which would make it even more interesting. Especially since she wouldn't tell them till after she'd caught them making love to each other or right after. She wondered since the girl had little knowledge of her life before age 8 having been taught how to be a shinobi after living on the streets and subsequently being sent to prison in Oto. Then being recruited into Orochimaru's forces and dying 3 years later. Kami didn't tell her and for some reason even Tsunade's medical knowledge couldn't tell her. It could possibly be because of Kyuubi's remnant chakra in her old seal.

Of course Kushina, the second they had gotten to the village immediately filed for adoption papers with Tsunade. Since Tayuya was now citizen and Shinobi of the Leaf as was she, she'd been allowed to immediately adopt her. Blood related or not she didn't care she'd already become her mother the second she'd met her. She'd looked for her in heaven or the Pure Land as some call it, after Naruto told her about her when he was younger before her spirit was pulled away from him. She knew where she was the second she'd learned that Tayuya had a cursed seal but had searched anyway. The seal gave the person power when activated but also damned said persons soul and allowed them to be controlled. Now that the seal was completely nullified and Orochimaru's power and influence on it crushed. Tayuya could shift into the seals second level without trouble or worry of being dragged back to hell. If he came back she'd never be affected again since he had no power over hers anymore. She knew Tayuya had special plans where she'd use the seals second level when she wanted to add a bit of spice to her and Naruto's love making. Which caused her to grin.

She then remembered when Tayuya met the council and promptly told everyone that they could all go fuck themselves as she refused to bow to any of their whims. One of which was to become a breeding machine for dying out clans. All of which didn't include Naruto. She also told them that she loved Naruto and had every intention of being Naruto's wife and said if they didn't like it they could all go fuck themselves and go suck a big fat one. Needless to say the council wasn't pleased, more like outraged at her comments and denial but Kushina, Tsume Inuzuka, Tsunade and Mikoto Uchiha had nearly laughed their asses off. Since the feisty girl refused to give in and had made up her mind. Though all four nearly vomited when Homaru suggested she be forced into an arranged marriage with Sasuke. About a second later Homaru was ducking and dodging when Tayuya threw a large number of shuriken at her. Kushina giggled since it had ended the meeting and Tayuya bolted outside and started retching before actually vomiting at the thought of being anywhere near the slimy Uchiha. While Mikoto wasn't a fan of her son being insulted she understood. Her son had turned out to be exactly what she hadn't wanted while he had killed her other one. Kushina then sighed as she thought about Tayuya's life and death.

 **(Crushed under a tree and left to suffer and bleed out for hours. Knowing she would probably never have a future or a family if she did get out. Struggling and then finally feeling it when Naruto was nearly killed by Sasuke-teme which I know hurt her even then. Then watching as eventually her vision darkened as Shikamaru and Temari left seeing her finally die. Then when Naruto managed to get back there and see her dead body lying there while barely being alive himself. Even dying, if she was alive he would have done everything to remove the tree and heal her. Her soul was taken from her body by the Shinigami and then sent straight down to Hell right into the clutches of demons. Who have done things to her that no one should ever have happen to them. I've got plans for Shikamaru and Temari. Plans for Temari that Tayuya will love and also hate but she'll get over it. While I've got no problems with Yoshino or Kankuro and Gaara hopefully they'll understand. As for Shikaku Shikamaru's father. Psh lazy bastard wouldn't bother anyway. Though i'll wait till after Temari has her baby and recovers. Should be any day now.)** Thought Kushina with a sinister smile.

She looked back at the bed sighing as Tayuya had begun thrashing in her sleep. Like she was trying to fight off her nightmare. She saw the girl searching for her flute. Kushina walked over and placed a calming hand over the girls head along with applying some chakra into it so she'd be able to get a more restful sleep. She noticed the girl slowly calm before pulling away from her and grabbed tightly onto Naruto whimpering a bit before becoming restful again when his arm pulled her onto his chest. Kushina sighed, Tayuya needed to get past her shyness quickly so Naruto could wakeup and comfort her. Knowing that Tayuya's own impatience would overcome her shyness quickly but not quick enough was upsetting but she ignored it. Seeing Tayuya pull herself deeper into his chest. Kushina smiled then left out the window hoping the girl would wake for the day before another nightmare came around. Hopefully Naruto's heart beating next to her ear would keep them away.

Kushina made her way quickly along the rooftops of Konoha on her way to gather up Mikoto. Said woman had taken a drunk Kurenai and Anko home while Konohamaru was watching Kurenai's little girl since they were family. Normally she would be snickering but she didn't feel like it. After all nights like this reminded her of the first night after she was resurrected and what her and Mikoto had been doing since then. She remembered when she first went after Tayuya. Retrieving her soul was unpleasant but the payoff was more than worth it. Especially when it came to the looks on her and Naruto's faces.

 **(Flashback)**

Kushina sighed as she stood next to the intimidating Shinigami with a small jar with filled with a couple specific souls. She and Kami had something that Kushina needed to see before she went after Tayuya. They handed her some special kunai and a sword filled with divine power. The Shinigami herself had gathered a few specific souls who deserved a second chance in the world of mortals and who Naruto had had a large impact on and had placed them in the small jar.

{Kushina you're almost ready to head to Hell itself even if I wouldn't recommend it. Before though you'll need to know what you're looking for as it twists and turns and reverses, shifts and stuff. You'll also need to be able to find the person you're looking for. Summon water into your hands.} Said Kami as Kushina did just that and held them together as water flowed and gathered. Kami then flashed his hand over hers as the water quieted and Tayuya's souls location was revealed as were the numerous demons in the process of raping and torturing her. Seeing this Kushina immediately dropped her jutsu and turned to Kami and the Shinigami. Who didn't look to be too bothered as Kami ignored it since there wasn't much he could do from there since it was a place of punishment. While the Shinigami was used to it since she sent evil souls there all the time.

(How long has this been happening to her?! Kami why haven't you stopped these acts?! Open a portal or something there immediately, I need to get her out of that place right now datte-bane!) Yelled Kushina in rage not caring that the most powerful being the one who created the human race and everything was the one she was yelling at. Kami sighed patiently before putting a hand on her shoulder and quieting her through his own power but not quieting her rage.

{Kushina there's nothing I can do. Once a soul is sent there it's almost always permanent. This is a rare situation that has come up soo I've readied some items for this.} Said Kami not at all intimidated by the fiery mother in front of him. He then handed her some other items besides the sword and kunai.

{When you first cleanse the demonic essence from her spirit use this dust and summon water to you. Put half the dust in it in the spirit world and the other half when you clean her in the mortal world to truly cleanse her body and soul. When you go to remove the demonic spirit chains that bind her to Hell cover the sword with this white liquid that will remove the binds once you cut her soul to release her. It will also draw her soul into that jar that Shinigami has. Use this dye to expose the imposter when you're down there and use this spirit chalk to return with the jar and bag of dust to the world of the living. It should also help heal her damaged psyche. Also she's been suffering like this for many years. It's amazing that she hasn't been broken yet. Though she's as close as one can get. Your son is the only thing that keeps her going but they're using that against her now too. Shinigami go ahead and open it.} Said Kami calmly as Kushina bowed and the second the portal was opened she jumped through it.

Kushina coughed from the Ash that filled her lungs the second she landed on the island in the middle of the pools of lava. She was also assaulted by the pained horrified screams of the damned. She noticed though that the island was covered in damned souls that were in the process of being tortured and all were slowly turning to look at her. She ignored them and fled the island quickly leap frogging from island to small rocky outcroppings and till she finally reached a small ruin that led into a larger one. She looked around quickly and proceeded into it. She turned a corner before hearing a noise behind her. She whirled around quickly kunai in hand only to encounter a wall where there wasn't one before. She looked up and saw the demon crawling on the ceiling with it's head twisted behind it looking right at her. She gluped and quickly ran. She zigged and zagged through the maze of collapsed ruins occasionally coming across a demon that had blocked her path. She quickly made short work of the smaller ones she came across while cutting certain parts of the larger ones that she couldn't take on. Which were getting more common same with the thousands that were now chasing her. Their roaring, howling, threats and taunts ringing in her ears along with the screams.

As she made her way through the many corridors and over the pools of lava via rocky bridges and stalagmites and stalagtites she had grasp when there were no islands where she could cross the pools of molten rock. Occasionally something most likely some kind of large demon would launch itself out of the molten rock at her in an attempt to grab. She always was out of reach though. She went like this avoiding demons until she was forced into another ruin where the original ones who were chasing her were waiting. She quickly took off randomly backpedaling when walls would shift into existence in front of her or to avoid traps. She nearly got impaled on one of the ancient spike traps that swiped down from the ceiling.

She continued running thanking Kami that her bodies conditioning let her stay ahead of them. She quickly turned a corner and ducked under a crumbling set of stairs. The demons ran past her and continued on. Making her smirk. She made sure the coast was clear before she came out and climbed the stairs until she reached the top she smirked seeing the old buildings walls have long since crumpled. She looked out across the top of the ruins before she spotted exactly what she was looking for. The gates with souls struggling to get out of the ropes wrapped around their necks as they hung from the top of them. She quickly proceeded running and jumping across the top of the ruins occasionally dodging flying demons that spotted her and decided to take a swipe at her. She also gutted three of them before she jumped down from the ruins and hurried up to gates. They had a lock with no key. Using her chakra she summoned a small pool of water and shaped it into an ultra sharp water sword which she used to slash the lock in half. She learned her Suiton jutsus had no effect on demons here so she had stopped trying to use her chakra in an offensive capacity. The second the locked dropped off she pried open the gate and quickly made her way inside.

She passed through the dark hallways passed all the rooms. Ignoring the sounds from within. She'd made the mistake of looking in one and noticed an armored demon munching on a person who had been cut in half and was trying to get away. It's many eyes looked at her when she involuntarily made a retching noise and came after her. She was caught and pinned before she could even move a muscle but a portal of darkness opened up behind it and sucked it away before she was injured at all. She quickly dusted herself off and continued following certain screams that finally died off. She shivered she would never come back here again after she was done. She finally made her way to the right room. She sighed and using one her elemental manipulation she made a solid water key and unlocked the doors lock and opened the door to be greeted by a sight that did make her vomit.

There was Tayuya bound and tied and surrounded by torture devices and semi satisfied demons. Her eyes were missing ripped from her head and in a jar hanging from one of the demons necks. Her intestines were hanging out and she had massive cuts all over her body. She was also covered in what she could only guess was unpleasant demonic essence that not only covered her but leaked out of her orifice's. She'd been terribly burned and beaten and judging from the whimpering coming from the girl the disgusting fest had only recently ended. Kushina though seeing this saw red she started swearing and proceeded to slaughter every demon there. Kami's sword was used to first castrate and then slice and dice demons in all sorts of ways. Their screams woke up the rest of the demons and the bound girl who screamed in fear. The others attacked Kushina only to find themselves slaughtering water clones before their junk was severed and then their heads were quickly removed.

It was over in minutes as 30 something demons lay dead as the vengeful woman tore the jar with the girls eyeballs from the neck of one of the bigger demons that she proceeded to finish off with quick slash of the sword against its neck. She then proceeded to the shivering girl who heard her foot steps and coughed a bit before speaking.

{W-who's there? Please just go away. Leave me the fuck alone. Haven't you assholes had enough. *Sniff, sniff* Naruto is that you? When did you start smelling like a girl? Please just get away from me! I don't want to be tortured anymore! Why do you keep hurting me?!} Screamed Tayuya with tears flowing from her eye sockets as Kushina got closer and closer. Kushina sighed.

 **(Soo that's what Kami meant by the imposter. I'm guessing there's a demon masquerading as Naruto that comes around and tortures and rapes her. Well we'll just have to do away with that doppelganger when he shows up. Now to get her off that strange device. Simple enough but first to get that nasty demon stuff off of and out of her.)** Thought Kushina as she summoned her water and proceeded to gently clean all of the essence from her body and from inside her. As she did this the poor girl screamed loud enough to shatter glass and struggled trying to get away when Kushina cut the binds that held her on the device. She then added the dust as the water held Tayuya in the air along with the girls eyeballs from the jar. She smiled when she saw the girls body glow and all the demonic essence was washed away and her intestines put themselves back inside her and her eyes reattached themselves and the scars, burns and skin healed. She also saw her calm a bit but still struggle. She tore an old cloth from her pants and put it on the ground as she sat Tayuya on it and the water disappeared from around her. She slowly opened her eyes.

Tayuya rubbed her eyes seeing again for once in a few days. She wasn't being tortured anymore and she felt clean. Truly clean like she'd never been assaulted by the denizens of Hell before or ever been touched. She sighed as she looked up at the woman with hair like hers and a sweet smile on her face. Though seeing the woman she instantly felt hope then fear and tried to scurry as far as possible from her. The woman's smile faltered.

(Tayuya it's ok no one's ever going to hurt you again. Please come here I won't bite.) Said Kushina gently seeing the girl shake before she seemed to have a sudden but possibly wrong realization.

[K-k-kaa-san? Kaa-san is that you. Wh-where have you been? Why did you abandon me all those years ago? What the fuck did I do wrong?] Asked Tayuya still frightened out of her wits. Though they were interrupted by a voice that the girl loved but now feared as well.

{Tayuya, Tayu-chan where are you it's time for our session. Don't hide I won't hurt you... much haha.} Said the voice. Kushina recognized it instantly as did Tayuya who bolted to Kushina and hid behind her. This girl was still damaged and not yet back to the confident but shy, foul mouthed and brash female ninja she had been yet. Kushina sighed and allowed the girl to believe she was her mother for the moment. Kushina growled when none other than Naruto appeared torture tools in hand. She felt the girl grab tightly to her and felt her tears on her back. This Naruto had distorted the poor girls view of the Naruto she knew she still loved. Kushina knew she always would.

(Shh shh shh it's ok honey. Kaa-san won't let him hurt you. But you should know that's not the real Naruto.) said Kushina remembering about the imposter. She quickly stood up pulling out the dye and sword feeling the girl still hold onto her. She gently pried her off. (Tayuya watch i'm going to reveal to you that that's not the real Naruto.) Said Kushina looking into the girls fearful brown eyes as she nodded. She smiled and walked out in front of Naruto.

{Kaa-san what a pleasant surprise. Have you come to join in tonights festivities. There's more than enough room for you too.} He said as Kushina smiled and nodded. She made her way over to him feeling Tayuya's eyes on them. She got close slowly opening the jar of dye. She smirked when he raised his arms to embrace her. She smiled as well as her hands shot out from behind her back emptying the jar of dye right onto his face. She smirked when he wailed and thrashed around dropping the tools. She smirked as the skin melted away to reveal a demon instead of her child. Shark like teeth, black eyes, disfigured face and dark skin and all. It roared at her.

{You bitch! How dare you assault me. I know why you're here. However you're rescue mission is doomed to failure whether you take her away or not. She's alone in the world! She always has been! No one wants her, no one ever has! She'll die alone again. Naruto would never love broken goods like her. He'll never love you either. You'll spend your lives knowing the one you love most hates you. Now you'll join her as our newest toy!} It screamed in a demonic voice as it leapt at Kushina swiping at her. She quickly side stepped it as it's claws scrapped against the solid rock. She whipped the sword around and took off it's arm. It then delivered a number of swipes at her when she created more of herself. She smirked as her water clones were slashed and eliminated more than allowing her time to slice off it's other arm. She then cut off one of it's legs at the knee. She then sliced off it's head as it finally went down dead. She sighed knowing one day it would come back as she dismissed her remaining water clones. She brushed off her old anbu armor. She knew the demons didn't know who they were dealing with so she had little trouble with them. She looked over at the girl who was standing with her mouth open.

[Kaa-san how the fuck did you... that was... how did you know?] Asked Tayuya in amazement. She hadn't seen anything like that in many years. It wasn't that fast either before. She smiled seeing the older woman come towards her. When she stopped in front of her the smile had faded. Kushina wasn't happy about breaking her image of her already but she needed to do it.

(Tayuya look... I'm not your kaa-san. At least not that I know of.) She said sighing as the girl seemed to crumble right then and curl up into a sobbing mess. She pulled her against her chest. (But I am here for you. I'm here to take you home. We're being given a second chance by Kami which is why i'm here to recover you. Do you recognize me from anywhere?) Feeling her shake her head she sighed but wasn't surprised. The bingo books that had her listed were mostly gone now and back before Tayuya died. (My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Well just Uzumaki now that i'm divorcing the dead bastard. I'm the mother of the real and very much alive Naruto Uzumaki.) She said smiling brightly when the girl looked up at her in shock. Her smile widened when Tayuya smiled as well. She ran her hands through the girls hair. She had already made the decision to adopt the girl when she met her. Just as she could already see the girls broken heart healing.

[Naruto-koi. He's alive. I've missed him soo much. I could have sworn that was the real him, but i'm soo glad it wasn't. Where is he, can I see him?] She asked looking into Kushina's sparkling violet eyes while tears still slid down her face. Noticing the woman smile and nod she sighed.

(Yes and he's just as kind and loving as you remember him. He's also greatly matured. Take a look.) Said Kushina smiling as she summoned a puddle of water into her hands and used a scrying technique. She smiled as he came into view currently talking to the waitress at the ramen stand asking for twenty bowls of miso ramen. She giggled when Tayuya looked and blushed a bright red. The girl would probably smack herself when she got her back to normal because she blushed soo deeply in front of someone else. She admired her son. He'd forgone the shorter haircut he had gotten when he got older and now had a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades. She then dispelled the jutsu seeing the girl blushing and fanning herself a bit. It reminded her of herself when she was younger.

(Yea he's soo handsome now and doesn't act soo immature all the time. Now hold still I have to remove the shackles binding you to this place. It might hurt a bit.) Said Kushina who smiled in a motherly way to calm her as she used the sword and made 4 small cuts one on each wrist and one on each ankle. They shimmered with power before it oozed away freeing the girl completely. She smiled. (Let's go Tayuya, it's time we rejoin the world of the living.) She said as Tayuya nodded and Kushina opened the soul jar and Tayuya was sucked into it. She smiled when she closed it and put it in a scroll and in her armor. She then used the spirit chalk and outlined a portal onto the rock in front of her. She then crushed the chalk and threw the dust into the outline. It soon opened a portal that she stepped through and closed behind her.

She remembered an hour later that night she had dug herself out of her grave. She walked to the nearby lake and washed all her bones clean of any leftover dirt and creatures like worms. Making sure to clean out her cranium before she then layed in the water and waited as her body parts slowly reformed around her. After an hour she walked out of the lake. Some may ask how she was able to clean her own skeleton and skull out and her only answer was that Kami had given her the power to move her own skeleton without muscles. Long dark pink hair clinging to her nude skin. She had retrieved the scroll from her grave before walking back to the village naked. She didn't care one bit as she had made it home later and dusted off her old clothes that had been stored away and gotten some sleep in the old bed frame she'd once shared with Minato having discarded the mattress to keep any part of him away from her.

The next night she had gone and raised Mikoto from her grave. Making sure to bring the woman a change of clothes. While they'd seen each other nude many a time since they were friends. Mikoto wasn't too keen on everyone else seeing her naked. Especially her son if she was able to see him. Later that night they had made for wave country where Tayuya's final grave was hidden. Well hidden so nobody knew where it was except Kushina and those who had buried her. She'd find them and execute them in due time though.

She'd also talked about resurrecting a boy named Haku who would have wound up coming back as a girl giving how he had actually been friends with Naruto and they would likely have hit it off if he had been female. Of course that was scrapped as Haku was far too dedicated to his master slash lover Zabuza in heaven. So she had not bothered pushing that one. Even if Haku would have been happy to see Naruto again. Apparently Kami accepted all kinds.

She and Mikoto had made it to Wave and crossed The great Naruto bridge much to their amusement. Kushina thought it was soo cute that he'd have something like that named after him for his deeds and it also filled her with pride. They quickly made their way to the one place not even Naruto would look. Where him and his squad had been and where Tayuya's body was buried. The house of Tazuna the bridge builder and his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari. While none of them had any idea her corpse was there and buried in their back yard she still made it a point to say hello and point out that a girl was buried in the backyard. She had proceeded to do this a simpler way. She simply sent a large wave of water against the front door knocking it down and waking everyone inside. Mikoto used a Katon jutsu to dry up the water. They both giggled when an old man ran out the door in outrage wearing a onesie.

She had proceeded to explain everything and happened to let them in on a little secret. That she was Naruto Uzumaki's mother. When Tazuna demanded proof of who she actually was, she promptly produced an old bingo book and ID and handed it to him. Kushina and Mikoto both giggled when the man got to her page and stared at her then the page and back to her before paling, pissing his pants and passing out. After all it wasn't everyday you came across a SSS rank supposed to be dead ninja who had quite a temper and was known as Whirlpool's Red Death. Tsunami looked at her stunned while Inari ran up to her and hugged her. Getting more giggles from them. She picked up the child and messed up his hair. She then stared right at Tsunami and smirked while the younger woman shivered seeing that smirk. She knew a little something about her that she denied but didn't say anything. Kushina leaned in towards her. (I know you have feelings for my son.) Whispered Kushina into Tsunami's ear causing said woman to gasp and lose her color about someone knowing her closely guarded secret, especially his own mother. She smiled then promptly had them all grab shovels along with herself when the old man woke back up and they started digging. Sometimes Kushina wished she knew some earth jutsus.

As they dug Kushina started getting very impatient. She proceeded to use her water jutsu to scoop huge piles of earth out of the way. It took a few hours but twelve feet down they finally hit wood. Someone didn't want it being found. They looked at eachother before quickly removing the earth from the top and around the rotting coffin. Kushina sighed and ran a hand over it's surface. She then grabbed Tsunami and Inari and jumped out of the pit while Mikoto grabbed the panting old man and jumped out after them. When they were out Kushina proceeded to fill the large grave with water, manipulating it to break the earths hold on the coffin as it slowly floated to the surface. When it was high enough she Mikoto Tsunami and Tazuna hefted it out and carried it over near a large rock by their well. Kushina and Mikoto proceeded to make a flat surface as they pried the old lid off the coffin. The smell that hit them made Tazuna and Inari vomit while Mikoto and Tsunami covered their faces. Kushina showed no signs of being affected.

The corpse of Tayuya was now little more than ripped and tattered rags overlapping her bones. Her head was to the side mouth open with her old hat still on it and a blade mark against the front of the neck vertebrae. Some of her hair was still attached to her skull. In the middle of her sternum a kunai had been thrust into it piercing through it straight where her heart should be and into her spine. The one's who killed her wanted to make sure she was dead. She could still see the old breaks in her leg bones. The purple sound rope was still tied around her waist. She saw a rip in the crotch of the girls tattered old pants. Made by a blade considering the clean cut. Kushina nearly blew her top again seeing how the girls corpse had been violated before she was buried. She calmed herself quickly since she didn't need to blowup now. She quickly told the younger woman to go into the house and gather a number of towels. She made sure she was not to be questioned when the girl gave her a odd look. But one growl from Kushina had sent her running.

Sighing Kushina gently picked up Tayuya's corpse from the coffin much to the disgust of everyone including Mikoto. While she understood, she'd rather not touch a rotting corpse either. She made an exception here. Kushina gently laid her on the rock sighing. She removed Tayuya's skull and proceeded to clean the entire thing out from the inside out removing all the insects inside and healed a crack made by a blunt object that had been hidden by her hat. She also cleaned off any leftover old flesh and hair using her water manipulation to get in all the unreachable places. She reattached the girls skull onto her spine. She then summoned a great deal of water and surrounded her body in it and used it to clean the bones inside and out and tear away the old clothes. She kept the hat though and cleaned it heavily. She then added the rest of the dust and removed all foreign traces from her body completely purifying it making the bones pure white again. She then laid it gently back onto the rock where she had Mikoto make a large fire with her Katon to dry the bones while she removed the old kunai.

Kushina smiled seeing their faces in shock. It was obvious they'd never seen someone use jutsu like she did. Especially little Inari who had stars in his eyes. He saw where the man he called a brother Naruto Uzumaki got his talent from. She grinned she was about to amaze them even more. (Ok everyone stand back there's one final thing. Tsunami-san place two towels on her bones. One on her chest and the other over her hips. I doubt you misunderstand me.) Said Kushina as the girl quickly did as told. Kushina smiled then pulled out the scroll. She brought the jar of souls out and opened it and reached in. A ball of light followed her finger out of the jar and orbited around her hand she looked at the others wide eyes and smiled.

(This is her soul. Watch and learn what the power of Kami himself can do.) She said smiling as she laid her hand flat and Tayuya's soul rested in it as she made her way to the bones. She then sat beside her and placed her soul onto the bones. She smiled as Tayuya's soul disappeared into her bones. She walked a couple feet back and watched with the others. She'd gently tied the towels around the girls body first for a reason they'd soon see.

Tayuya's bones started glowing in a bright white ethereal light and lifted off the flat rock and slowly rotated around till it was looking right at them. They watched as her bones elongated a bit as she grew to perfect proportion. Slowly nerves started crisscrossing her body wrapping around bones and loosely wrapping around empty spaces waiting to be filled. Soon after blood vessels crisscrossed her body and darted everywhere across her body followed by ligaments and tendons. As soon as they finished forming Tayuya's sternum healed and her beating heart reformed behind it. This was soon followed by her brain, lungs, esophagus, trachea and her pancreas and liver. Her intestines and bladder formed along with reproductive organs which were hidden behind the towel. Next when the organs finished forming her brown eyes grew into her sockets as her toned muscles formed across her body. The muscular form of the konoichi was soon hidden beneath a layer of pure white skin that started to form at the tips of her toes and slowly proceeded up her legs and under the towel and stomach and formed her breasts and outer lays of her reproductive system all hidden by the towels. It soon reached her neck and then up her face and her closed eyelids formed. Her long dark dark pink hair formed last as it grew down a little past her ass. She was then brought back down and laid on the bench as the light disappeared and flowed around her another minute before dispersing.

Kushina smiled brightly same with Mikoto as they looked at the three behind them. She noticed Tazuna had a nosebleed and rolled her eyes. He'd obviously never seen a beautiful girl form like that. She saw Tsunami and Inari staring with their jaws wide open. She smiled if any of them had any doubts about the gods before they were definitely crushed now. She then walked over to the flat stone and sat and waited. It was only a matter of time now. She smiled when the girl groaned and slowly fluttered open her brown eyes.

[Oh man where the fuck am I? Kushina-san is that you?] She asked seeing the violet eyed woman nod she smiled and slowly grabbed onto her in a strong hug. She was back she could hardly believe it. She sighed as she let go and swung her legs over. She looked at the four other people staring at her. [Who's the old fuck the two bitches and the brat? Hey is Naruto-koi around?] She asked her old fire and personality partly returning. Her face also becoming a bit red at the mention of the real Naruto. She hadn't yet noticed her lack of dress at the moment too caught up in the people staring at her. If she had she'd be blushing up a storm and might have gouged out the old mans eyes for leering at her. She noticed the two other women glare at her and cover Inari's ears while the old man practically fell over and Inari yawned wanting to go back to bed. Her stomach started growling causing her to growl as a blush covered her face when her stomach made the embarrassing sound. She noticed the old man still staring.

[Old man if you keep staring at me i'm going to cut your fucking eyes out and shove them down your throat, then i'm going to cut your dick off and shove it up your ass!] She growled out menacingly making Tazuna faint in fear. Kushina just started giggling.

 **(Yep that's typical Tayuya.)** Thought Kushina as she brought out some food and water she'd kept in the scroll. Knowing she'd be hungry. She smirked when the girls eyes lit up and she devoured the food almost half as fast as Naruto did. Kushina smiled and looked at Inari who was in his mothers arms fast asleep. She grinned they all needed rest. Even Tayuya since she'd just been resurrected. She needed to adapt to being among the living again and to be able to become a konoichi again. But with Kushina training her she'd be up to par with herself eventually. As she watched Tayuya eat and drink like there was no tomorrow she pulled out another scroll with a picture on it. Two pictures given to her from Kami himself. Two pictures of the same person, one with armor and one without armor. She read the scroll and she wasn't happy with it. Her son would be trained by this man and not her and from his training regimen listed he was likely going to be absolutely brutal and the kind of man who was no nonsense but she also thought he was handsome. While she wasn't interested she knew a few ladies who likely would be. She snickered as she sensed a few women in Konoha sneeze and grumble about someone thinking about them. Especially Tsume Inzuka who she knew had a thing for alpha men. The only reason she hadn't gone for Naruto was because she saw him more as a son than a lover. She kept the scroll hidden from Tayuya. All it would do is upset and worry her.

(Come on young one let's go get some sleep.) Said Kushina snickering when she gave her a look.

[Not a fucking chance, I'm still eating here.] She said in annoyance before she was picked up and pulled away from the food by Kushina. She started cussing like crazy, struggling and complaining much to Kushina's amusement. She took her into the house and lay her on a bed where the girl proceeded to grumble and pout. [I'm not tired and i'm still hungry.] Said Tayuya angrily before Kushina quickly placed a seal on her head that proceeded to knock her right out and fall on the pillow unconscious. She'd also placed a memory blocking seal on her that blocked her worst memories so she wouldn't suffer soo much.

The next day she'd taken her to Konoha so she could get acclimated to being in a village again. She also noticed that Tayuya had taken the time a little later to stalk both Shikamaru and Temari learning all their patterns and the places they went before beginning to plot her revenge. Kushina truly enjoyed it when she would tell her all about those plots. She also remembered when she'd adopted Tayuya and the girls shocked face when she told her before tears flowed down her face and she happily took on the Uzumaki name. She also remembered a day later she'd taken Tayuya with her and Mikoto when they resurrected Konan and then Yugito and Jiraiya who all three women had beaten to a bloody pulp for not being there for Naruto in the beginning before taking him to the village where Tsunade had to heal him twice since they beat him again for being a pervert after she first healed him. Kushina remembered hearing about his girlish screams all across fire country from her water clones that she sent to keep an eye on things and get up to date information on other villages.

 **(End flashback)**

Now Kushina was getting Mikoto so that they could gather the final girl. She laughed to herself knowing this girl had thought Naruto was very cute and very sweet. Even compared to everyone she'd ever met before. She'd always considered him the sweetest guy she'd ever met. Kushina knew all it would take is a little push and she'd fall head over heels for him. Unlike Tayuya she wasn't a truly tortured soul. She had thought about bringing back Kin as well to be Tayuya's friend but the girls were not fond of each other. Which she'd learned from Kami. Kushina sighed as she walked into Anko's house. She saw Mikoto watching one of Princess Koyuki's movies while Anko and Kurenai were fast asleep. Anko just happened to be drooling and it was pooling onto the floor from her sleeping position on the couch. She noticed it was also getting in Kurenai's sandals and leaving a small puddle. This made Kushina snicker which caught Mikoto's attention.

[Ah Kushi-chan I was wondering when you'd show up. Soo who's the new fish we're bringing into our fold? If she's anything like Tayuya and Yugito we're really going to have our hands full. So will Naruto literally.] Said Mikoto giggling at how her mind went straight to the gutter. Kushina was rubbing off on her. Having Jiraiya the super pervert around wasn't helping either. They'd already caught him peeping in the hot springs when Hana and Yugito were there and had his ass bitten by all 3 of the Haimaru triplets while Yugito and Hana almost clawed his eyes out. Yugito still retained a few of the cat like traits from when Nibi was imprisoned inside her and Jiraiya had barely escaped her wrath. He'd also been chased and subsequently bitten by Kuromaru when word of his peeping got back to Tsume courtesy of Kushina. She remembered the look on Tsume's face when she showed up. She'd done a double take and fainted seeing her friend back from the dead. That had amused Kushina greatly.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Mikoto poking her in the forehead. [Earth to Kushina come on let's go. It's a long run to the land of grass where they'd buried her. Even with those seals you'd put so we could shushin there two decades ago, it will still take us a few hours there and back and i'd like to make it back before those two wake up and Kurenai goes crazy because Anko's drool ended up in her sandals. They may be best friends but they'll still fight about it and I don't want that right now. It gives me a headache.] Said Mikoto who scowled at the thought of having to breakup a fight between the two. Her scowl a clear sign that she was an Uchiha.

They then heard a mewling sound as Yugito stretched on a separate couch before curling back up into a ball and sleeping again. They grinned she'd be soo surprised to see the last girl. Of course right now they had other things to do. They giggled when the girl actually purred but they made sure they didn't make any sounds.

(Alright alright no need to get angry already. If looks could kill. I'm not surprised you never killed Fugaku-teme with that look. You remember when that shit faced bastard tried to hookup with me when you two were married. Man I kicked him soo hard in the balls that he actually flew a good ten feet into the air.) Said Kushina knowing how much Mikoto hated her long dead husband. She'd done the same as Kushina and divorced her dead husband. Though since she was an actual Uchiha she hadn't dropped the last name. Kushina grinned a bit when Mikoto cracked a smile about her comment about looks being able to kill Fugaku.

They promptly left and proceeded to the outside of the village and left heading straight into the forest of death. They both smirked at the name before they reached a specific tree and began the process of shushining through forests and towns across the land of fire.

 **2 hours later. Land of grass.**

Kushina and Mikoto promptly jumped out of the last tree into a small graveyard outside of some small village that she didn't care to remember the name of. She and Mikoto promptly began looking. The girls grave was easy to find since her name had deep scratches across it and insults of all kinds were written on it. Kushina and Mikoto both looked at the writing in disgust. The sweet girl was buried next to her mother who's grave also had hateful words and scratches. Some of them said whore and mother of the beast. They both sighed before unsealing the shovels they brought and began digging. Both of them deciding to add their elemental affinities into them as they dug. Mikoto's blade grew white hot and cut through the dirt easily. It was similar for Kushina who's water sharpened her shovel so it went through soaked dirt like a hot knife through butter. It went quickly even though they were now digging up both graves.

Mikoto sighed she had agreed that they bring the girls mother with them soo she could mourn and speak to her grave. Taking it with them she wouldn't have to travel soo far to go to it. They both stopped when they hit wood. Mikoto discarded her shovel quickly so it wouldn't burn the wooden coffins. Again they leaped from the graves and Kushina used a good deal of water and filled the graves and brought up both coffins with it. She proceeded to seal away the mothers coffin and head stone into a scroll after she'd cleaned the words off and smashed Fu's. They then turned to the girls coffin. Kushina made a blade from her water and proceeded to slip it under the lip and pry it open. Both were relatively unaffected by the smell of rotting corpse now. Konan and Yugito had been a bit different since their bodies hadn't even halfway decomposed which didn't stop them from stripping away and burning the old flesh and beginning anew.

Kushina again carried the girls bones to an old alter they'd found and laid her on it. She sighed, the girls body had been burned and her bones were charred. She guessed they figured that since all her flesh and hair were gone they didn't need to finish burning her body. Kushina was grateful since it saved her the trouble of finding her ashes and pieces of her bones for a complete skeleton. She spread a small amount of dust she'd saved onto the bones and using her water did what she did to Tayuya's bones and cleaned them and they soon became white again with the help of the dust. She cleaned out the girls skull too and reattached it.

Mikoto and Kushina both sighed seeing the pure white bones. They both wondered how soo many people could hate such a sweet girl. Kushina then pulled out the jar that contained one last soul. She opened it and the soul floated out and sat on her hand. She noticed the jar crumble to dust now that it's purpose was down and be taken away by a gust of wind. She smirked as the soul bounced up and down in her hand. Gently she laid it on the bones and pushed lightly as it was absorbed. They waited as the same thing that happened with the others happened here. The girls skeleton was covered in white ethereal light and lifted up and faced them. Her bones grew longer and then her nerves, blood vessels and heart first then the rest of her organs then her orange eyes. It was soon followed by heavily tanned skin and finally mint hair that grew down to her neck and in another place. She was then slowly lowered back onto the alter where Kushina and Mikoto waited patiently as the light disappeared. The girl was a few inches shorter than Tayuya but Kushina knew she wouldn't care.

Fu's orange eyes slowly fluttered open as they slowly adjusted to the low light of the moon. She groaned a bit before two faces appeared in her vision. She smiled at the first one that had sparkling violet eyes. Kushina Uzumaki, she was impossible not to recognize. The other one she'd simply heard a rumor about. She stretched her body before she sat up. She then noticed something as it seemed rather cold and she was able to feel the rough concrete on her backside. **{Wait, rough concrete on my backside?... OH MY GOD I'M NAKED!}** Screamed Fu in her mind as she jumped up and backed up to a large gravestone and covered her small breasts and vagina in embarrassment. {Kushina-san why the hell am I naked?! Where are my clothes?! Naruto-kun or some other guy had better not be here!} Yelled Fu at a grinning Kushina while Mikoto was snickering.

(Aww you're already adding such an affectionate admonishment to his name. That's soo cute. Don't worry neither sochii-kun, super pervert Jiraiya or any other man is here. It's just us girls, of course we could show you off to Sochii-kun just like this. Make the girls who want him jealous and make him pass out from a nose bleed. Oh and your clothes are right here.) Said Kushina teasing the heavily blushing girl as well as pushing a few of her buttons to ignite a bit of jealousy in the girl. If she pushed her to just the right point Fu would take the bait. She could tell she liked him before but it would need a few more little pushes in the right direction. Of course she needed to be careful. Pushing her too much and too hard could result in her running the other way. She'd need to talk with Naruto before he even crossed paths with Fu first. The girl had a lot of love to give and if he said the wrong thing he might unknowingly hurt her.

She saw Fu blushing furiously and knew it was because of both her state of dress and the thought of being naked in front of Naruto. She threw the clothes to the girl who quickly put them on and relaxed a bit. She smiled seeing her calm a bit. (Alright come on sweetie let's get you back to Konoha.) Said Kushina frowning when the girl stiffened and seemed more afraid to go. She sighed. (Fu it's ok. You've been dead a while so Taki won't be looking for you and I am related to the leader of Konoha. In fact she delivered Naruto-kun. You'll be safe even if Taki finds out you're back, I promise.) Said Kushina as the she noticed the girl look at her. Looking to see if she was being misled. Seeing nothing she sighed and nodded. Before they left Kushina noticed her looking at her headstone.

{I did everything for those people. Why would they continue to hate me and my mother. My mother especially. She did nothing to them. I know they hated me for being a jinchuriki. But why her... I guess because she was my mother. You're right Kushina-san I can't and don't want to stay here. Let's go It hurts just to be at this place now.) Said Fu sadly as she joined them in shushining away. Kushina nodded hugging the girl before they left. Fu seemed grateful but said nothing.

(Fu I know how you feel. Before Naruto was the container of the nine tails I was her container. I know what you've went through because I went through it too. Things are going to get better, you'll see.) Said Kushina seeing Fu look at her in shock before she nodded and they left. But as they left Fu quickly found out that without her Biju she could no longer talk to or control insects. Which annoyed her but she'd make the best of things.

 **2 Hours later. 10 A.M.**

As they arrived in the village jumping over the walls so Fu didn't have to answer any questions she decided to push a little. She walked over closer to Mikoto and whispered in her ear but it was loud enough that Fu could hear it. Mikoto also knew exactly what she was doing and was playing along.

(Hey Mikoto remember when I told you about how I overheard Naruto talking about this cute little Jinchuriki girl he met when he died? The one with mint hair, dark skin and orange eyes?) Asked Kushina while Mikoto just nodded hiding a grin. Fu was a few feet behind them. (I believe he said something along the lines that with her personality and beauty she could make even him reconsider being with any other girl and wish to be with her instead. Well except Tayuya-chan. In fact he said he'd love to spend his life with her.) Whispered Kushina loudly. Making sure that it seemed like her and Mikoto were telling secrets to eachother. She grinned hearing a small gasp behind them. So she knew it was working. She'd made sure to let the girl know she had competition.

[Oh I remember now that you bring it up. Yea said he'd happily marry her if they got together and got that far in a relationship. Hmm do you think it was Fu he was talking about? I mean sure she has that sweet and protective personality and those looks but is it really her or some other girl who's practically her twin?] Asked Mikoto who could now feel eyes boring into her. She smirked herself.

(I guarantee it. It's sad though, I doubt she'd have enough courage to ask him out on a date. That and I doubt she'd be willing to share him with the other girls. Of course we all did force him into his situation with them all. Makes you wonder what he's thinking. I know he's one hell of a kisser. Too bad she probably won't find out. I think that even sharing him he'd be good for her. Though she'll likely butt heads with Tayuya-chan all the other girls do. She's soo possessive of Sochii-kun.) Whispered Kushina who got a nod from Mikoto. She then summoned two shadow clones without a word or handsigns. She whispered to the first one.

(Ok Kushi clone go into one of the alleys and study Fu's face and then let me know and head to Ino's to remove the seal on Naruto-kun. Make sure Tayuya's gone first or she'll freak if he sees her in her bra and panties now. Not that he'd mind.) Whispered Kushina as the clone smirked and took off. She then gathered her other clone. (Go tell Hokage-sama that we've got a new girl in the village. One she should take a look at. She'd make an excellent shinobi so long as I train her.) Said Kushina as the second one left. The first one came back and whispered in her ear before taking off again. She smiled Fu was thinking and thinking hard with a large blush on her face. She could only guess that the girls thoughts were about Naruto before they got quiet.

They arrived at Anko's house to hear a woman shouting at someone. Mikoto groaned knowing Kurenai had found her sandals covered in drool. They entered and the yelling got louder. They noticed Yugito had ear plugs in as she slept while Kurenai was yelling at a sleepy Anko who looked like she'd just woken up. Mikoto growled before smacking Kurenai in the back of the head which sent her flying face first into the couch and promptly shut her up. Kurenai came whirling back but backed off when she came within inches of Mikoto's face. Her sharigan fully activated. She gulped and quickly sat down and apologized. She had no desire to get on the Uchiha woman's bad side. Her wrath was already legendary. Not nearly as brutal as Kushina's was but still pretty bad. She rolled her eyes when Anko stretched and yawned before saying hello to everyone. Both women saw the new girl and smirked which made the confused girl nervous.

 **(I wonder where Tayuya-chan is. Probably still snuggling against Naruto-kun. Heh poor Ino-chan's got her work cut out for her when the girls shyness goes away. Knowing Tayuya she'll brawl with Ino for who gets Naruto first. She loves to cause trouble with the other girls that are interested in her man. Like I did and still do. Oh I hear the door.)** Thought Kushina as she heard the light footfalls of said girl and then her voice.

{Will you freaks shut the fuck up already! Ugh i'm pretty sure you're waking up the old assholes who can't hear shit far across the village with all that noise. *Sniff* Hey who's making breakfast? I've been hungry the entire way here. Hmm this must be the new bitch you guys went and fetched right Kaa-san?} Said Tayuya as she walked into the room before eyeing Fu who was glaring at her when the girl called her a bitch. Everyone noticed though the odd red sack hanging from her waist and Fu smelled something distinct. Like fresh blood.

(Tayuya-chan this is Fu the newest girl. Fu meet Tayuya Uzumaki my daughter and trust me, her calling you a bitch is actually a good thing. If she didn't acknowledge you or tried to kill you i'd be worried. Try to get along. She's rather rough around the edges. Now Tayuya-chan what's in that bag and why is it dripping? Oh and how was your sleep with Naruto-kun. Mikoto's in the kitchen cooking since Anko can't cook to save her life.) Asked Kushina smirking when Fu and Tayuya looked at each other in shock then at her and then at a frowning Anko who simply turned her nose up indignantly. Kushina smiled seeing how Tayuya blushed deeply.

{Well my sleep with Naru-kun was very pleasant. Of course I wound up waking up when your clone started poking me in the head. Seeing his morning wood nearly busting out of his boxers didn't help because when I went to push your hand away I accidentally touched it and caused him to moan which woke Ino up. Heh we almost got in a fight over that hehe.} Said Tayuya blushing while giggling. Tayuya giggling was something that no one really thought was possible. {Oh this bag? It's a present for you Kaa-san} Said Tayuya as she threw the bag to her. She then heard a sudden loud snore and she looked over at Yugito and rolled her eyes before heading to the kitchen with Mikoto.

Kushina opened the bag to be greeted with a grisly sight. The head of a konoha nin was laying inside of it. His head had just been severed minutes ago if the seeping blood was any indication. Kushina was sure the girl had gone a bit too far before she noticed something on it's hitate. A ROOT insignia. She sighed... **(Soo yet again Danzo's at work trying to keep tabs on us. Figures he knows just how dangerous I am and how much I want him dead. Of course I can't touch him... yet anyway. But I have a feeling I won't have to worry about him much longer. Soo long as we act normal. Of course this makes three root operatives that we've killed lately. One for Tayuya and two for me and Mikoto. But I have a feeling he's going to windup pissing off the wrong person who'll drive him right to our clutches.)** Thought Kushina as she pulled the scroll out with the man who would be training sons face on it. **(Oh yes the wrong person indeed.)** Thought Kushina with a evil smile that made everyone looking at her and the head nervously.

They noticed Tayuya come out of the kitchen with a bucket of water and a grin. She walked around casually and then sat and observed the head for a moment before spitting on it in disgust. She then grinned evilly as she approached a couch. She noticed the head disappear likely into a scroll but ignored it. She then picked up and dumped the entire bucket of ice water onto Yugitos sleeping form. Yugito's screech could be heard by the fire Daimo clear across fire country as she sputtered and flailed and finally fell off the couch landing on her ass.

Yugito finally got all the water from her throat and shook herself off a bit before she looked up at the group of woman with rage in her eyes. She looked at a snickering Kushina then scanned the girls before zeroing in on the smirking brown eyed vixen holding the bucket and giving her the finger. Yugito said nothing besides roaring in rage and tackling the smirking girl where the two proceeded to fight not bothering with Jutsus. Kushina quickly removed Tayuya's flute from her back pocket before it got bent or broken again. Kushina sighed as the girls were trading blow for blow not bothering to use their ninja skills instead just punching and kicking each other with as much strength as they could muster.

{Alright that's what i'm talking about! Kushi-chan I've got 500 on Yugito!} Yelled Anko excitedly. The fight completely removing any trace of her former sleepiness. Seeing Kushina smirk she watched as the two rolled around while Yugito picked up and smashed Tayuya down into her glass coffee table only to jump out of the way when Tayuya sent Yugito flying into the ceiling from a backwards kick to the chin and she smacked back down into the carpet face first.

(I'll take that bet. How about I raise you 500 more we'll make it a thousand.) Said Kushina grinning when Yugito clawed at the girl and the distinctive sound of cloth ripping echoed throughout the house. Showing where her nails had torn four large strips of fabric from the girls shirt and had ripped through one of Tayuya's black bra straps. Which quickly made her see red when she realized what happened and she became vicious putting Yugito on the defensive and nearly punching the former jinchuriki through the wall. All the while insults were being passed between the two as Fu just watched shaking her head.

{Sounds good. Kukuku i'm soo recording this. With the ripping of clothes i'm sure one or the other is going to end up nearly or completely naked. The fight's interesting enough but wait until Naruto-kun sees this. Makes for good blackmail material too.} Said Anko with a maniacal grin as she pulled out a video camera while everyone else just shook their heads at Anko's antics. The two brawling girls didn't even notice too preoccupied with their fight. More ripping occurred when the two did break through a small wooden bar that ripped open part of the back of Yugito's pants and panties.

They saw Tayuya smirking with a bleeding lip as she was grabbed by Yugito and thrown through a wall that ripped open the front of her pants when she went through face first and a stray nail caught them. The girls smirk had disappeared and a blush lit up her face since her black panties were exposed. She proceeded to punch Yugito hard in the face which incidentally broke said woman's nose and sent her crashing through another wall that ripped the whole front of her shirt open to reveal she hadn't bothered to wear a bra. She screamed in rage and chased after the laughing young woman all while blood flowed from her nose.

"YEOWWW!" Screamed out Tayuya as a swipe from Yugito's nails actually ripped past her pants and panties and dug into her sensitive butt cheek and ripped a few pieces of flesh out when she tried to avoid being tackled again. She quickly kicked said woman away into the tv smashing it. Yugito proceeded to get back up and put her nose back into place. While Tayuya rubbed her butt where the deep claw marks were, which quickly healed themselves thanks to a little chakra. They went to square off again. No one noticing that a certain Super pervert was hanging around outside the window with a nose bleed, writing in his little book and giggling like a school girl as he watched them fight. He was already making a new book that would revolve around his student and the violent vixens he had after him. This was absolute gold to him. He had been looking for Naruto at Ino's house but found him in bed with two beauties but was driven off by an irate Kushina before he passed by and heard yelling then the brawl started. This was how Tsunade found the women when she showed up to check on the new girl Fu.

 **With Naruto and Ino.**

Ino sighed as she had Inojin by her side as he bounced happily up and down while she made well brunch. Tayuya had kept her up part of the night with her moans and groans of pain and thrashing. Not having Naruto be able to get up and comfort the young woman and bring them both closer to him. They'd both been awoken about 30 minutes earlier by Kushina yelling at and driving off some pervert who was peeping on them. While it would have been humorous if she was fully rested she wasn't. She wasn't exactly looking forward to today. She'd had a less than pleasant talk with both Shikamaru and Temari about the incident with Tayuya. Of course it was a battle that much she understood. What she hadn't understood was why they let her suffer. Temari said it may have had something to do with anger that she and everyone from sand were tricked but she was guessing since they'd mostly forgotten about it till Tayuya came waltzing back in like she owned the place and told them how everything went from her side and made a lot of people angry at them.

They had parted on good terms. Well at least her and Shikamaru. Not soo much Temari. The sand-nin was a tough woman and wasn't one to be pushed into saying or doing something she didn't want to. Apologizing to Tayuya for making her suffer was something she absolutely refused to do. Though she did apologize to Naruto for the pain it brought him seeing Tayuya like that and knowing she'd suffered while they watched and did nothing and hadn't covered her corpse. She'd also told them about a few sand-nins, jounins now who had dug up Tayuya's grave and hid her body elsewhere the first time she died. Apparently even Gaara didn't know about that. Naruto had forgiven both Shikamaru and Temari instantly. Which surprised Ino but also didn't since he was the forgiving type and they were friends. Eventually she knew Naruto, Kushina, and Tayuya would all three hunt down those Jounins and kill them in the most painful way possible. Now that she thought about it Anko would probably tag along just for the fun of it.

They'd also found out about Temari's pregnancy which the woman was excited about. Apparently she hadn't even known till she started having pains a few days ago and went to see Tsunade. What surprised everyone was the fact that she was nine moths pregnant and due any day and didn't have a belly that showed it at all. It seemed tight and toned as always. It made her wonder if things inside the woman's body were all right. Among other things. But she'd think about it later. She was meeting the girls around 3 soo who knows how things would go. Inojin had also woke them up again after Kushina did and Inojin jumped up and down on the bed and accidentally stepped on Naruto's nuts. She grinned she had never seen Inojin soo sad that he'd hurt someone. Especially his Uncle Naruto. It was also interesting when Naruto turned green and felt like he was going to be sick from the pain. She was thankful Naruto healed quickly but couldn't stop herself from laughing when it happened. She smiled when Naruto appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She groaned a bit when he nibbled on her neck.

{Naruto-koi stop, Inojin might come back in and see what you're doing.} Said Ino breathlessly though she would prefer it if he didn't stop. She'd learned quite early Naruto was extremely affectionate and he didn't care who was around to see it. She didn't even mind when they were in public and he was always affectionate if he wasn't distracted by food, friends or Inojin that is. Though she didn't like it when one of the civilians called her the demons whore. The ANBU had found that exact same civilian the next day with his mind in shambles. It was soo bad even her father couldn't fix it. Which had caused her to smile at her father when he confronted her since he knew only Ino would do something like that and for only one reason. She, Inojin or Naruto were insulted by someone. He knew she didn't take kindly to that.

[Don't worry I have a clone playing with him in the other room. We can take as much time as we like.] He said as he started slowly kissing the soft spots on her neck that made her putty in his hands. He smirked when she groaned and quickly shut off the stove and turned around in his arms. She brought his lips to hers where they engaged in a fierce lip lock and tongue battle. Naruto won easily and slid his tongue into her mouth exploring every crevice. He smirked when he sensed her breath hitch as his hand slid down her back into the back of her skirt and squeezed her ass. He also noticed she was turning red. He broke the kiss soo they could breathe. He smirked seeing her eyes closed and her heavy breathing. He started kissing down her neck biting certain areas gently. Ino's mind was running wild.

 **{Damn you Naruto how in the world *Gasp* do you do this to me. Nobody had ever made me feel like this. Kyuubi must be t- uhhh teaching you at night. Must control myself. I can't imagine the questions i'll have to answer if Inojin walks in. Or my parents sin- Oh Kami Naruto not there. If my parents walk in like they enjoy doing. I'd rather not see our Naruto-kun castrated. Hmm this would make Tayuya-chan soo j-jealous.}** Thought Ino as she gasped when Naruto undid a few buttons on her shirt and started to gently kiss between the valley of her breasts. Her hands moved on instinct and clamped onto his hair as she barely kept herself from moaning out loud.

Their activities were cut short when the door bell rang. Ino and Naruto both sighed. He let her go just as Inojin rushed into the room with his clone and Ino quickly buttoned up her shirt so Inojin wouldn't ask questions. Ino smiled at him then Naruto. She whispered in his ear. {We'll continue later.} She said winking at him and Naruto used everything in his power not to surrender to his lust and jump her right then and there. He saw her answer the door but the smile that was on her face disappeared in an instant. Naruto's heart also fell soon after when he walked up beside Ino and saw who was standing there.

(TOU-SAN!) Yelled Inojin as he ran out the door and tackled his father Sai. He hugged the man tightly and looking up into his eyes. The young boy looked at him curiously as Sai looked down. Inojin let go and backed away a bit when he saw cold empty eyes. (Tousan? It's me Inojin. Where have you been? I missed you. Uncle Naruto's been helping take care of me along with Aunt Tenten, Aunt Sakura, and Aunt Hinata along with Auntie Anko but she's nuts.) Said Inojin looking at his father and getting nothing but a blank stare. He was pulled back by Ino and Naruto put him behind them. They would have laughed at the comment about Anko but neither were in the mood.

{What the hell are you doing here Sai? What you decided to come back after three years and try to make things work? Inojin's been without a father for three years. Naruto-kun's had to take up the slack. Which he's done happily. Where have you been?! Why come back now!} Seethed Ino who relaxed slightly when she felt Naruto's hand on her back. Sai just stared at them blankly. After a few moments Ino couldn't take that stare and smacked him hard enough to knock him off his feet. They all noticed he just got back up. Those blank eyes displaying nothing at first but then Naruto saw some emotion in there. His heart started to sink more thinking he might possibly lose Ino. Though Ino being who she was wasn't fooled. She'd walked through his mind before. She also knew that he was loyal to Danzo all the root members were. Brainwashed or not. Sai was not Ino had made sure of that or so she thought. In fact she'd done everything in her power to turn him against Danzo.

Naruto noticed there were hidden people around. Obviously they'd been tracking Sai. He grew nervous something was going to happen of that he was sure. Possibly Ino would be taken away for some reason or something. He had no idea. he wouldn't let it happen though even if he would be branded as a traitor by the civilians and a few ninja who despised him.

{Don't ever come back Sai. It's over, it's been over for a long time. You put me and Inojin through a lot of pain. You've hurt us more than I could have ever imagined. I'm not sure why I did love you anymore. Somewhere deep inside I guess I knew you'd abandon me, abandon us but I didn't want you to be alone. In truth the only good thing you ever really did for me was give me Inojin. Soo i'll make this clear, if you do come back i'll slice open your throat.} Said Ino shocking both Naruto Inojin and the ANBU watching. Nobody expected that least of all Naruto. Ino made to close the door in his face but stopped when he spoke.

(Ino i'm not here to get back together with you and i'm not here to be our sons father. I'm here on a mission.) Said Sai. Ino turned back to look at him as pulled out a black object. She didn't know what it was but it caused Naruto's eyes to widen. He knew what it was. It happened in slow motion for Naruto Inojin and Ino. The very second that Sai pulled it out he'd already quickly pulled his arm back and a blade came out the end. Naruto grabbed Ino and Inojin and pushed them inside as the blade sliced horizontally across his shoulders from behind. It only hit his shoulders because he was taller than Ino and it was meant to cleave her head from her body.

Naruto groaned in pain as the blade cut deeply into his back nearly hitting his spinal column. He heard Ino scream out his name and felt the ANBU closing in quickly. He grimaced and spun quickly forming a Rasengan in his right hand. Ino reached for him as another strike sliced a deep cut into the back of his neck. He quickly faced Sai shoving the Rasengan straight into his chest that sent him flying into a nearby building the assassin sword he was holding leaving his grip and clattering across the ground.

The blow didn't completely knock him out but it did knock him away since Naruto hadn't powered it up even half way or he would've left a large hole in Sai's chest if he had. Ino and Inojin were by Naruto's side in seconds and she hugged him to her. It was like when she almost lost Sai all those years ago but this man would love her for eternity and she knew it. She quickly examined the injuries on his back and grimaced seeing poison on his wounds that caused him to collapse to the floor right after he'd sent Sai flying. She sighed happily though when she saw it being covered and eliminated by demonic chakra. She held both Naruto and Inojin tightly and refused to let go. She smiled when Naruto's wounds healed back up. She'd have to really find a way to thank Kyuubi for letting her keep her man.

The ANBU quickly arrested Sai and shushined away with him. A woman with long purple hair stayed behind though and checked on the family. She lifted her cat mask.

(How is he Ino-san?) Asked Uzuki Yugao as she saw Ino look up at her with tears spilling from her eyes. She also saw Inojin shaking Naruto a little. He groaned a little before rolling over and smiling at them.

[I'm fine Ino-hime Inojin Uzuki-san. It'll take more than a few slashes and some poison to keep down Uzumaki Naruto.] He said grinning. He felt Ino smack him lightly upside the head but even soo she was smiling while Inojin just hugged him and Uzuki just nodded.

(I still must report to Hokage-sama about this. No doubt she'll want to see you.) Said Uzuki but Naruto decided to speak before she leapt.

[Tell old Baa-chan that i'm fine. I don't need her to check me out. Ino's already checking me out enough anyway, in more ways than one.] Said Naruto with a smirk before Ino smacked his arm while deeply blushing. [Oww what'd I do?] He asked.

Ino just hmphed and looked away before mumbling. {Pervert.} Making Uzuki and Naruto both chuckle. Before she took off to deliver her report. Neither knowing that many of the Konoichi were going to be beyond pissed that this happened.

Naruto smiled at the two. As he stood bringing both of them up with him. He held Inojin close before they heard him start crying then sobbing. They both took the little one and held him in between them as he cried. {It's ok Sochii. We're here and everythings going to be ok. See Uncle Naruto's already healed.} Said Ino while they tried to comfort the child. Naruto summoned a clone and had it shut the door and finish lunch then to clean up the blood by and on the door.

(N-no it's not. Tou-san tried to k-kill you and Uncle Naruto. Why would he do s-so-something like that. I don't understand. H-he wasn't even happy to see me. What'd I do wrong to make him mad at m-me?) Said the heartbroken little boy through hic-cups and sobs. Ino and Naruto both held him close to their hearts.

[You didn't do anything wrong Inojin. Sometimes people just have problems. Sometimes like in a ninja village...] Naruto became quiet not knowing how to continue in a way that the boy would understand.

{Sometimes in a ninja village you're ordered to do it by someone and people who don't have hearts follow those orders without question. Even if that means killing their entire family.} Said Ino sadly. She noticed Naruto looking at her. Concern evident in his eyes. She knew that it was for her and Inojin but it was also spreading to all the others. She leaned against his chest as Inojin nodded and eventually cried himself to sleep. She didn't say it but now with Naruto after this experience she felt safer than ever. She didn't know either that Naruto made a decision to kill Sai if he ever showed up again. She sighed happily even though a few tears still fell as Naruto's arms wrapped around her and Inojin and pulled her onto his lap before her door was busted down and her father and mother rushed in waking a sleeping Inojin who smiled through red teary eyes and bolted out of his mothers lap and bounded into his grand parents arms.

Inoichi and his wife looked over their grandson and then daughter. Checking for wounds and finding none. Inoichi glared at the jinchuriki believing it to be his fault that he'd almost lost his grandson and daughter. He made to move and interrogate said man before Inojin climbed into Naruto's lap while Ino stood angrily in front of him.

{Don't even think about it Tou-san. He kept us alive. If you hurt him i'll make sure Tsunade-san and Kaa-san hurt you. You'll be sleeping in your garden for the next two years and on the frozen pond naked. Besides shouldn't you be looking into why Sai attacked us. I will also not tolerate you trying to injure my soul mate again.} Said Ino while her father simply said nothing and backed off white as a sheet with wide eyes. Ino rolled her eyes though when her mother came up and looked her over again while also smirking at how Ino manhandled her father. She smiled though when Inojin bounded up and into his grand fathers arms which took his mind off of everything else.

(Ino honey what happened? Why did Sai attack you?) Asked her mother. Ino simply shrugged.

{Probably because Danzo ordered it or something. He hates when loose ends like me are around.} Said Ino while her father nodded.

[Ok i'm off. I need to get to him and find the information before Danzo can get him back.] Said Inoichi as he gave his grandson to his wife who started cooing and then kissed his daughters forhead which caused her to roll her eyes and left. Ino heard Naruto sigh while she sat back down and leaned into him inhaling his scent while her mother played with Inojin. Naruto proceeded to pinch Ino's butt which got a small squeal from her as well as a hard smack on his leg and a giggle from her mother.

{Not here in front of my Kaa-san and Sochii.} Said Ino noticing her mother smirking at her as a deep blush covered her own face. While Naruto acted like he hadn't done anything. {You're going to pay for embarrassing me Naruto-koi.} Said Ino dangerously while Naruto grinned and scratched his head nervously. He pulled her onto his lap with that same grin and kissed her deeply making her blush deepen. It also elicited a growl from her. She'd smack him for that later. Though she found herself rather tired. Slowly she fell asleep much to his surprise. While Ino's mother watched on in wonder. She'd never done that before at least that she'd seen. Which reinforced her thinking that Ino had found the perfect guy even if she had to share him. Having Ino tell her all about his situation made her not mind it near as much.

 **Back with the girls.**

The fight between Yugito and Tayuya had been ended about ten minutes prior thanks to two chakra infused bonks to the head courtesy of Tsuande. Which knocked both girls out. Tayuya had barely kept her breasts and vagina covered due to all the clawing while everything on Yugito had been showing and the living room and some of the walls were a complete wreck. At the moment Tsunade was looking disappointedly at all the women especially Yugito, Tayuya and Kushina. Mainly Kushina since she hadn't bothered to stop the fight. She had just healed the internal injuries on both girls while Kushina had taken the pot and split it with Tayuya. Tayuya was currently counting the money right in front of Yugito's face just to piss her off since she had nearly knocked Yugito out before they were knocked out by Tsunade. The girls had already changed since their clothes were ruined. Anko was grumbling about losing the wager.

{Alright Fu you and the rest of the girls come with me to the hospital. So we can check you out. Anko put that camera way right now.} Said Tsunade while Anko grumbled and put it away. They nodded as they followed Tsunade. Not noticing the super pervert scurrying away before they saw him. When they arrived Tayuya noticed one of the male nurses checking them out and promptly kicked him in the nuts soo hard he went up through the ceiling. The few other men around proceeded to disappear into the rooms completely avoiding them. Anko snickered normally they never ran but just observed. She already liked the girls style. She'd make an excellent sister in law when she married Naruto since him and Anko were basically brother and sister anyway separated only by blood pretty much. Though thinking of blood made her a bit hungry. Though that went away and she almost wretched when she remembered tasting the Uchiha's blood. It was awful. Soo awful that it had made her vomit.

They entered a room after Tsunade had sent for Shizune so she could repair the male nurses genitals. If they were still there that is. After all Tayuya had made it a habit of destroying mens genitals already. With or without a blade. She preferred without instead using a genjutsu that caused the man to cut his own manhood off or having her Doki do it so she didn't have to touch them. Especially in that place. The only people who'd she'd ever touch or let touch her in certain places and live was Naruto or Tsunade since she was a medic. Everyone else better watch out. She sat in the room as Tsunade walked in after giving Shizune instructions on how to retrieve a mans testicles from inside his body after that kick.

{Alright Fu I need you to strip down and lay on the bed.} Said Tsunade to Fu who's eyes widened. {It's just routine please. Also you'll need to get used to being nude around the other girls since they'll walk around like that occasionally.] Sighing Fu nodded and removed her top and pants before her bra and panties. She saw many of the girls smirking.

[Soo your hair really is naturally mint green unless you dye it down there too.] Said Anko grinning like a maniac while Fu covered herself looking down in embarrassment and the other girls laughed. [Get used to it girly I tease everyone especially Naruto-kun. Besides I know he's a natural blonde just like the other blondy here and Ino. So does Tsunade though in a different way. Just as mine is naturally purple, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka's is brown, Kushina-chans is dark pink, Mikoto, Shizune and Kurenai-chans is black and Temari's is naturally sandy blonde. Kukuku I wonder if you taste like mint.] Said Anko getting a look of shock and pure embarrassment from Fu and the other girls while Tayuya looked more angry than anything since Anko put her own assets to shame and had Naruto first but at least her own were bigger than Fu's which she was proud of. [Oh and Tayuya has natural dark pink hair down there. But she shaves it with a kunai. A special one. I saw her doing it. I think it's soo Naruto-kun doesn't have a forest to go through.] Said Anko again getting everyone to look at the now highly embarrassed and heavily blushing Tayuya.

(Says the woman who's bush is thicker than the fucking forest of death. When was the last time you shaved down there? Hey how do you know what sand whore's looks like?) Asked Tayuya who inwardly smirked when Anko blushed bright red at the comment and growled. But also wondered if Anko was even more of a pervert than she thought. It could also be a good chance to get embarrassing information. She saw Tsunade just rolling her eyes as she poked around inside and outside Fu checking to see if everything was in working order.

[You think mine's thick? Go see Tsume Inuzuka's. I don't think that woman has ever shaved herself there. It's soo thick it pokes inches out of her panties on all sides.] Said Anko which even got Tsunade to stop her exam not that she wasn't already finished. [What? I spy on people all the time for village reasons and to satisfy myself. Just like I've spied on many people when they're having sex. Like when it was Shikamaru and Temari I was spying on.] She said before Tayuya was in front of her in seconds giving her puppy dog eyes wanting to know everything. While she and the other girls sweat dropped. [Oookay well honestly there's not much to say. Their first time well Temari pretty much did all the work. Same with the other time's. Shikamaru put a little effort in the first time with those shadow things but simply fell asleep half way through the first two minutes and didn't bother to lift a finger the other times. In fact she had to keep hitting a specific chakra point on him to keep him hard at all. Other times he just watches clouds. Honestly i'm amazed that she got pregnant at all. Add to the fact he's like a mouse down there especially compared to Naruto-kun. Well Naruto-kun puts everyone's to shame. She never could get an orgasm either. Same with the Uchiha except he actually tried. Now that I think about it he had teeth marks on his dick like someone had tried to bite it off.] Said Anko rolling her eyes when Tayuya's eyes sparkled.

(YEES I knew it! I knew that limp needle dick bastard wouldn't be able to satisfy her. This works right into my plans. Oh his shame and the jeers and insults thrown at him when I reveal this information to the public will be like music to my ears. Plus hopefully Temari will think that this information came from someone that he's sleeping around with. Fufufu this is soo exciting. I don't even need to castrate him he can't satisfy anyone in the first place but that doesn't mean I won't have my doki smash a club or three into his crotch just to destroy it. Kill me will they. Their pain will be such sweet sorrow. Then i'll...) Said Tayuya with a diabolical grin while rubbing her hands together. Though she was shut up when Tsunade hit her on the head and knocked her out again. Everyone sweat dropped while Kushina sighed. She forgot just how much planning Tayuya was putting into this.

Said girl woke up a few minutes later. (Ugh what happened? Why am I in the fucking hospital? Please don't tell me I got raped again. If it was that worthless Uchiha i'll have my doki destroy him and this entire fucking village.) Said Tayuya out loud to herself not remembering where she was or who she was with at the moment. She saw the other women looking at her with wide eyes and then remembered where she was. (Oh shit.) She said sighing. Thankful that she hadn't been raped but also nervous now that her secret was out.

She remembered while she was in Hell and Kin was torturing her. She told Tayuya about how the Uchiha had raped her in sound since Kabuto had brought her back from the dead somehow. Like he sacrificed a fellow sound nin or something. Apparently she liked Sasuke at first and openly tried to woo him. But as time went on it faded especially since he wanted power and nothing else and her many many attempts failed. Eventually he did take an interest and had said he was interested in rebuilding his clan and he'd like to take her as a wife. She'd told her how he demanded that she help him rebuild his clan when she said no. She had refused having lost interest in him so when she said no again he refused to take that as an answer and raped her on nine separate occasions. When he did that it nearly made her mind snap. Even when Orochimaru gave him specific orders not too. He'd done it anyway. When he tried it a tenth time her mind completely snapped and it was because of Orochimaru's intervention that the Uchiha kept his genitals and his life. While Orochimaru hadn't cared if she got raped he still wanted his ninja's in the best condition for combat so he'd healed her and performed both of her abortions. He'd separated them completely but the damage was done. The nice but somewhat stuck up girl that had been Tayuya's only friend was gone. Tayuya looked around before she saw Tsunade and remembered what they were talking about now.

{Fu you're all clear. Tayuya strip and get on the table now.} Said Tsunade her voice stern and leaving no room for argument making most of the women gulp except Kushina who sighed. She knew Tayuya was physically fine but Tsunade wouldn't believe it unless she checked her. Seeing the girl sigh and nod she stripped and held her clothes while she got up on the exam table. Kushina saw Anko who had been shocked by the unknown admission was now deep in thought all desire to tease the girls having disappeared. She looked at Tayuya. She knew there was more that the young woman hadn't told her. It may take coaxing to unravel it all. She watched Tsunade do a thorough examination much to the girls annoyance but she said nothing though Kushina could tell she was thinking.

{I don't see anything wrong with you. In fact your hymen is completely intact and your body shows no sign of sexual activity well ever. What did you mean by being raped.} Asked Tsunade who saw the girl look away then glance over at Kushina who walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tayuya sighed she'd never be left alone if she didn't spill and she knew it.

(Fine when I died the Shinigami took my soul and sent me straight to Hell. This bullshit that some people spit out about the afterlife where it's all happiness and peace and you don't remember anything if you come back isn't true. You get that happiness if you're sent to Heaven or the "Pure Land" as it's called by us, like Fu, Yugito and the others were. Me Kushina kaa-san and Mikoto, Fu, Yugito, Jiraiya and Konan are living proof that when you return you don't forget anything that you went through in the afterlife. Especially the shit I went through. Kaa-san take the memory blocking seal off for a minute please.) Said Tayuya with a sigh. She steeled herself as Kushina nodded and removed the seal. In seconds even though she prepared herself Tayuya was screaming loud enough that the windows shattered and was on her side holding her head as the momories rushed back. Every lash, every strike, every time her organs and bones were torn from her body or her arms and legs were torn from her body, every time she was burned, every single time she was raped. The women gathered quickly to try and calm her. Kushina quickly put the seal back on knowing if she left it off any longer it'd damage her likely still fragile mind again and Naruto would come running to check out the screaming. She knew his heart would bring him there. Tayuya calmed slowly sweat flowing down her body. Kushina noticed Tsunade giving her a questioning look. She just redirected it to Tayuya.

Soon Tayuya's brown eyes opened again filled with anguish from the memories. Her heart rate and breathing slowly returning to mostly normal.

(I remember... everything... when I was there I was tortured and raped innumerable times. Especially the big ones who wound up ripping most of my body in half when they raped me. You can't imagine the pain especially when a line forms and hundreds or thousands of demons rape you one right after the other or all at once. The times I've been burned and then healed and burned again. You'd think I couldn't feel anything anymore but you'd be wrong. I was always healed and then it would happen again and again and again. Until they got more ideas then did something else. Even my only friend who was sent there when she died tortured me. She lost her mind when that bastard Sasuke Uchiha raped her nine times and tried a tenth time. She told me everything. You can't imagine the pain. The physical, emotional and mental anguish. Then they used a Naruto doppleganger to trick me into thinking that the only man who i'd ever want to be with was one of the ones who enjoyed torturing me endlessly. I wished many times that the real one would come and save me even if I knew he couldn't. I knew if he could have he would have. But eventually the fake one became the real one in my mind.) Said Tayuya doing everything she could not to start crying.

(Kaa-san finally came and brought me back. Cleased my body and soul and destroyed the fake Naruto. She showed the real one in a scrying jutsu. He was getting 20 bowls of ramen from Ichirakus. The one fucker who means more to me than anything else in the universe was alive and well. I can hardly stand to not be by his side soo I sleep by his side as often as I can until i'm ready to be in his arms when he's awake. Just to feel his touch it's like thousands of those fucking butterflies inside me move around. I-I need to go. Dammit I need to be with him.) Said Tayuya as she quickly redressed and tried to shushin away only for Kushina to stop her.

[No Tayuya you can't not like this. What would he say if he saw you in this state of distress? Do you really want to worry him. He loves you more than he loves ramen but you'll just hurt both of you if you show up with those tears in your eyes. Calm down you can wait.] Whispered Kushina into her ear which seemed to slowly calm the heart broken girl a lot. Tayuya nodded and sat back down sighing. She felt that pain again the loneliness but it was stopped when she felt the love of the mother next to her. Her mother now. She smiled as Tsunade replaced the stuff on the bed.

{Ok Yugito it's you..} She was interrupted when the cat masked ANBU entered through the window.

[Hokage-sama I have news. Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki were just attacked by a ROOT assassin. Inoichi has just captured him and is exploring his mind.] Said Uzuki getting everyone to look at her. She was surprised and more then a little afraid when Kushina and Tayuya both grabbed her and held her in the air.

[Where's my Sochii-koi/Naru-koi?! Is he ok? Tell me right now!] Yelled Kushina and Tayuya at the same time while Tsunade slowly talked them down and convinced Kushina and Tayuya to put the frightened woman down.

[H-he's ok. He took a few slashes from a Root assassin and some poison meant for Ino and her son. But he's already healed and the poison was purged by the nine tails.] Said Uzuki quickly to all the women. Suddenly they felt an unusual chakra flow around them. They turned around to see Tayuya in her second stage cursed seal form. Her now yellow eyes displaying rage while her hand clutched her flute and her jaw clenched tightly. She leaped out the window without a word and quickly took off. Kushina followed a second later along with Anko. Tsunade left and Mikoto took the other girls back to Anko's place since they seemed to be a bit out of it from everything.

In her second stage cursed seal form Tayuya was much faster than normal but Kushina still caught up quickly. Calming the girl was a priority but she knew she'd have to see Naruto in the flesh in order to even remotely get her calmed down. They blasted past Shikamaru like he wasn't there making him spin in a few circles from how fast they went past. He looked out after them. Noticing the two sets of dark pink hair while one had horns. He thought about it for a minute then sighed before muttering about crazy troublesome women and walked off. He knew it was Tayuya but having heard about Kushina being in town and the stories his mother told him about whirlpools red death he decided to let it go. That women was frightening.

Tayuya nearly smashed into the side of Ino's house as she stopped. She looked around before spotting blood and watched where the trail went she brought her flute to her lips and began to play but was tackled by Kushina. She stuggled but even with her second stage seal she was still no match for the older woman. As Kushina held her she could see the murder in her eyes. If she let go she'd probably destroy half the village with those Doki of hers looking for whoever hurt Naruto.

[Tayuya calm down a bit. Remember there's a child here. You can't summon your Doki, he could get hurt.] Said Kushina as the girl still struggled but nodded she looked into the window to see Naruto walking around just fine. She was struggling a bit though. Keeping Tayuya contained was not easy. [Look he's fine see.] Said Kushina as she pulled the girl to the window for a look. She sighed feeling her relax. She then smiled when the brown skin and horns disappeared and her eyes turned back to brown. Kushina put her down and watched her retrieve her flute that had gone flying. All it took was seeing him safe. She still noticed that she looked worried. So she decided to do something to try and get her mind off of things.

[He'll be fine. Let's go shopping. After all we need to blow off a little steam and you need some new clothes. I'll take you to get some dango too.] Said Kushina getting Tayuya to look at her with wide eyes at the thought of dango though it died when she started to worry about Naruto again. Kushina knew the cure for that.

[He'll be ok. Leave a clone or two to keep an eye on him. It's time we had some fun.] Said Kushina getting a nod from her as Tayuya made 4 clones and had them watch for trouble. She looked back longingly at him before nodding and leaving with Kushina. Kushina herself sighed. Her daughter was a bit clingy and no wonder. She had never loved anyone before. But when she really spends some time with him that clinginess would somewhat wear off. It did with her when she was young. Mikoto had been the same way when she was young as well she'd learned a long time ago. Though Kushina had always enjoyed spending time with her man. Whether she had been clingy or not. She knew Tayuya was likely going to be the same way. She wondered what it'd be like when they had kids which caused a grin to cross her face. They'd all probably cuss like sailors just like their mother.

As they walked Kushina pulled out the scroll of Naruto's trainer and read it. What surprised her was that the guy was part angel. She didn't know if that would go over well since Naruto had a demon inside him but trusted Kami. She read it down to a specific part. It was something no one should ever have happen to them. She read where his fiancé and son were murdered right in front of him before he became part angel. His child was ripped to pieces less than two feet from his face and he could do nothing. She looked over at Tayuya who was looking around as they walked into a shopping district. As much pain as the girl had suffered she'd thankfully never lost a child. She'd possibly recover so long as Naruto was by her side if she did. But if he wasn't. If he was gone Kushina knew the girl would either take her own life or go out and do everything she possibly could to get herself killed. She was thankful she hadn't suffered the loss of a child either. This man would bring a new perspective on emotional pain to them. She closed the scroll and pocketed it as they walked into a store and Tayuya had already made for the lingerie department looking for replacement bra's. Kushina grinned and rolled her eyes knowing she was the same way. Espeacially when Tayuya headed for some sexy orange near see through lingerie that might make Naruto die from blood loss from a nosebleed.

Anko watched them go. As much as she wished to join them she had things to do. She wondered if Ibiki was torturing the one who attacked Naruto. She shook her head. If Inoichii had him he'd probably be hidden somewhere by now where she couldn't find him. She sighed before heading out again. She also stopped by a dango restaurant for a treat where she'd meet with the girls again. It seemed to be becoming routine. She then heard Yuugao land beside her.

(Soo what's the latest?) Asked Anko. Seeing her friend take off her mask she smirked a little.

{Hokage-sama has sent some teams out looking for Sasuke Uchiha to be brought in for questioning regarding the rape of an enemy ninja. I hear you're going to be named lead interrogator.} Said Yuugao with a smirk of her own. Neither woman liked the guy at all. In fact they'd both love to see him get tortured. Anko having been a rape victim herself long ago was looking forward to interrogating him.

(Perfect.) Said Anko with a sadistic grin.

 **With Ino and Naruto.**

Naruto felt two familiar spikes of chakra outside the window. He'd went to check it out only to see nothing since whoever it was left. He was pretty sure it was Tayuya and his mother. The two were almost inseperable at times which he didn't mind. He sighed knowing she was nervous. Too nervous to approach him directly yet. But he was patient and was content to wait till she was ready. He sat beside Ino as she played with Inojin. He laughed when he jumped up onto Ino's shoulders while eating some jelly like food and got some in her hair.

[Inojin! Ok buster now you're in trouble.] Said Ino as she removed Inojin from her shoulders and started tickling him. Hearing the child's laughter brought smiles to their faces. She sighed as she got up once she'd finished punishing him with tickles. [Naruto you mind watching him while I get this stuff out of my hair. I mean i'm used to it but still.] Said Ino while smirking when Inojin jumped onto Naruto's shoulders as well.

(Sure, you know I don't mind.) Said Naruto as he started to run around with the child on his shoulders. She had Naruto take him specifically soo they'd get closer. Inojin needed his father and since said person didn't want anything to do with him Naruto would do just fine. Especially since Naruto already loved the little bundle of energy. He'd make the perfect father for Inojin and however many other kids they had. That thought caused a heavy blush to cross her face as she washed her hair in the sink. Eventually she knew Inojin would see Naruto as much more than an Uncle. She finally got all the food out of her hair and began the process of drying and brushing it out. She had decided to leave it down most of the time. Naruto seemed to love it. As she dried it she watched the interaction between Naruto and Inojin.

Inojin was still on Naruto's shoulders but Naruto was now on all four and hopping around like a toad much to the child's amusement. He'd even made a ribbit sound every now and then that made Inojin nearly fall off laughing each time. Naruto then channeled chakra into his feet and walked on the wall while Inojin held on tight then on the ceiling. He saw Ino shaking her head. [Show off.] Said Ino with a laugh while Naruto held onto Inojin and flipped onto his feet.

(Yep but you know you love it.) Said Naruto while summoning a small toad that Inojin procceded to grab onto and hold tight. She was surprised when he disappeared in a yellowish orange flash and kissed her before flashing back to his previous spot. She smiled when Inojin started laughing harder.

{Again Uncle Naruto. Do it again that was fun.} Said Inojin excitedly as Naruto obliged and flashed around the room and did two circles around Ino making her wet hair fly around before he stopped again. Inojin giggling the entire time. Ino was staring at Naruto through her hair as she began brushing it again. The air had dried it a bit but still. When she removed the hair hiding her mouth she was smiling while shaking her head.

[Well Naru-koi I see you've got the Haraishin or something down. How many seals did you put in the house? Just don't do it too often ok. Inojin might not be able to hold on the whole time. Especially when you do it by surprise.] Said Ino to the grinning Naruto smirking when the toad went up in smoke. Apparently Inojin hugged it too hard. She walked up to him and pulled his head down to her and kissed him. They both grinned into it at Inojin's reaction.

{Eww Kaa-san Uncle Naruto I don't want to see that. Are you trying to blind me?} Said Inojin grossed out. While Naruto and Ino burst into fits of laughter. Their laughter soon dying down into snickers as Inojin climbed off Naruto's shoulders and sat on the couch pouting. She noticed Naruto get a far off look in his eyes. She smirked and guessed Kurama wanted something. She gave Inojin a bowl of soup filled with vegetables which he made a face at but started eating anyway. Ino tended to get her way even with her son who was getting to be as stubborn as Naruto.

 **Enter mindscape**

Naruto stood in the former sewer now large farm with a forest and a large house. He'd changed it since Kurama was complaining a lot. He walked into the house smiling upon seeing Kurama sitting on the couch waiting for him. Her figure that rivalled Tsunade's with a bit smaller bust along with red hair that flowed down her back and red slitted eyes along with nine tails laying beside her. His nose bled a bit since she was only wearing a thin bra and panties. He noticed her smirk at him when his nose bled. She patted the couch right beside her which he sat on. She wiped off his nose before leaning against him.

 **{Right on time Naruto-koi. It's been a while since you've come to visit me. Why is that? Are you too busy for little ole me.}** She asked kissing him and running a clawed finger down his chest. Grinning in a way that promised pain if he didn't tell her the truth. She noticed him gulp seeing her fangs in that grin, even though she was in love that didn't mean that she wouldn't cause pain. She pushed a little harder with her claw that started to cut through his shirt and scrape across his skin. She wanted answers.

(I've just been really busy Kura-hime. You know with Ino-hime and Kaa-chan and Inojin. While also training a bit. Plus Anko nee-chan is lonely and I had to carry her home the night before last when she got way to drunk to even remotely stand on her own. I know I need to make time for you too. I will, I've just been preoccupied.) He said before getting a hurt look from her.

 **{** **Preoccupied? Is that how it's going to be when I get out to be with you? You'll be too busy for me. What about the other girls as well? Are you going to be to busy for them? We all love you is that really how you're going to treat us?}** She asked with tears in her red slitted eyes. She was about to smack him for his words. She was surprised when he pulled her into his lap facing him and pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned a lightly and proceeded to kiss him back adding tongue before they broke it much to her displeasure.

(You know i'd never do that. Of course i'll make time. It's just you're not out and as much as i'd like to spend time in here with you things just get hectic. I'm sorry hime.) Said Naruto as she sighed and wrapped all her tails around them. She nodded before kissing him.

 **{You better besides I need to teach you things as well. But we'll get to that eventually. Right now we must talk.}** She said as he looked at her noticing how her face hardened into a serious expression. He wondered what she had in mind. He hoped it wouldn't be painful for him.

(What's going on Hime? What's going through that beautiful head of yours?) He asked smiling when she blushed a bit but her expression didn't change. That worried him a bit. She would normally look away with a smile.

 **{Naruto-koi this is no time for compliments. Todays the day my love. They're coming and they're being followed by... him. No matter what you cannot leave the village. Nor should anyone else. There's a good chance that if us or anyone else leaves they'll die.}** She said making sure he understood every word. She saw in his eyes worry and could see the questions roaming around.

(Kura-hime who's coming? Who is this him you're speaking of? Where are they coming from? Where are they going to be.) He asked surprised that she was worried again. He'd forgotten all about when she was speaking about such things a few days prior. He noticed her eyes were full of something he'd never seen there before. Fear.

 **{Devourers of souls. Demons that have long since been locked away. They've found a way out of that eternal prison. Naruto-koi I don't know where they're going to be but I do know it'll be somewhere close. Probably an hour or 2 running distance. You'll know since the skies will be alight with a fiery and blue horizon and blue beams of light will fall from the sky. As for who (He) is and where they're all coming from.)** She sighing as they shushined outside the farmhouse. She pointed at the sky. **{They'll come from the sky as well. I can only show you who he is.}** She said as she pulled his head against hers and allowed him to see the vision of the man.

 **(Vision)**

Naruto and Kurama were standing on a battlefield filled with slaughtered humans and demons and strange popping sounds along with large objects moving in the distance. They heard the distinctive sound of a sword slicing something in the distance. They didn't see anything since it was dark but it started to rain and thunder while lightning stuck here and there. Odd objects flew over their heads though they couldn't see them in the dark. Naruto barely caught something that was thrown to him. He looked down and noticed he'd caught a demons head. He quickly dropped it just as armored feet covered in blood stepped into view. Slowly he looked up along the black armored legs as the lightning flashed across the sky. The armor itself moved and shined every time he breathed. He continued looking until he had to look up into something with glowing red eyes. The lightning flashed again to reveal a gas mask and helmet and spikes jutting out from the shoulders. He also noticed the large sword dripping with blood in the mans hand along with a strange weapon strapped to his back and a large tower shield taller and wider than him in his other hand.

Soon he starred right into his eyes and Naruto noticed Kurama cowered behind him. He could feel the terror coming off of her. He tried to move only to find himself stuck in place. The man reminded him of a black knight he'd seen in a book from one of the other countries except completely different. The giant shoved his sword into the ground. Naruto noticed he couldn't move at all now and Kurama was being dragged away by some other giant in black armor. He felt fear himself as he tried to go after her only for nothing to happen. He looked into the mans face as his fist went back and swung his upper body and fist back at him. Naruto felt the large fist collide with his face and send him flying barely conscious. All he saw were trees going by quickly as he flew and a massive shadow in the sky.

 **(End Vison)**

Naruto awoke with a deep gasp as Kurama gently pushed him back onto the couch running her fingers through his hair. While she snuggled with him she shook a little. The vision always left her with a deep feeling of fear. She smiled when his arms wrapped around her. Calming her just as they do Tayuya. She sighed. **{Yes Naruto-koi that's him. He's a demon slayer and the one who dragged me away from you was one of his soldiers. You'll know when he gets here since I will be able to feel his energy.}** Said Kurama as she hugged him tightly to her.

(I've got to warn Baa-chan and Kaa-san.) He said urgently as he tried to leave only for Kurama to keep him there. (Kura-hime what are you doing? I need to go.) He asked but she gripped on tighter.

 **{Your Kaa-san already knows. She's known from the beginning but she didn't know when they were coming. She didn't tell anyone because she knew if she said anything about demons certain people would probably come after us and it'd cause a panic. Tsunade on the other hand would immediately send ninja to the smaller villages in fire country. This village would be fine but wherever those demons land if the ninja encounter those demons, which they will they'll be slaughtered and their souls will be eaten. While I normally wouldn't care, Ino, Anko or one of the others will likely be killed if they leave and it won't be possible to recover their souls. You do understand what i'm saying don't you Naru-koi. If you say anything people you love will die.}** Said Kurama seriously seeing him nod dejectedly she caressed his face.

(Fine i'll just find Baa-chan and tell her that there's some kind of trouble and she should be on the lookout. I won't tell her what or how bad it is though. She'll at least alert the ninja to protect the village.) He said as she simply nodded before letting him go and he exited his mind.

 **{One more thing Naruto-koi. Him and his soldiers will be coming here eventually. They'll invade the entire planet. I know it. When they come here don't fight and don't let the others fight. They'll be killed if they do.}** She said getting a nod from him before he left and she laid on the couch feeling lonely again. If he left a clone it never helped she would only accept the real one.

 **Exit mindscape**

Naruto shot up from the couch scaring Ino half to death since she was laying against him with Inojin in her lap fast asleep. She looked annoyed before seeing his wide eyes and the worried look on his face. This is turn caused her to become concerned. She grabbed his arm gently. [Naruto-koi what's wrong? What happened in there?] Asked Ino worry etching itself onto her beautiful face. He looked at her and forced one of his old smiles on. She saw through it easily and squeezed his arm hard digging her nails into him.

(Ow ow oww ok hime. It's nothing just some trouble that Kurama told me about. Everythings fine I promise.) He said kissing her deeply. She held him there for a bit before breaking it. (I'll be back soon. Besides don't you need to get ready to go see the girls? I'll be back in time to watch Inojin I promise.) He said as she nodded. He knew she wanted him to tell her everything and may feel like he didn't trust her if he didn't but he had too. He then went out the door and disappeared in a flash of yellow light. He didn't know that all 4 of Tayuya's clones followed him. Keeping track of his chakra. They all entered their second seal to move much faster and try to keep up with him even if they knew they couldn't. He stopped outside the hokage tower and proceeded inside. The clones waited before climbing up to the window where the hokage's office was. They listened intently as he barged in like usual.

(Hey Baa-chan! I've got some news for you.) He yelled out like usual before being beamed in the head by a paperweight she threw at him. He proceeded to fall over. The clones seeing that started snickering.

[Don't call me that brat. I'll have you know i'm quite young now.] She said while preparing to beam him in the head again if he said something stupid. She also had an idea as she put it down. [You know how about I show you.] She said as he got up. She noticed his raised brow before she dispelled her henge. She smirked when she did as she knew she looked even younger and hotter. Her point was proved when blood spurt out of Naruto's nose. Her smirk turned into a grin but also felt a draft. She looked down to see her breasts were exposed. She'd forgotten about how with her severe reduction in age her body slimmed down a bit and she hadn't bothered to get tighter clothes and she was much perkier. She smiled but decided to hide her breasts before Naruto died from blood loss. She also didn't miss the large amount of killer intent coming from the window. She grinned knowing one or more of the girls were watching and proceeded to ignore the tent in his pants.

[Now Naruto-kun what was this news you brought me? Oh and when you leave take the stairs today. If you do I might give you another peek next time.] Said Tsunade snapping him out of it but getting a worse wave of killer intent from the window. Naruto either ignored it or didn't notice.

(Hmm oh right. Kurama-hime said that there's trouble brewing on the horizon. She didn't tell me much other than it was going to show itself soon. She also said you should put some of the ninja on alert.) He said getting a raised brow and seeing a look of concern come across her face. She almost smirked when he stuffed tissue up his nose and wiped the blood before it got on his clothes.

[Alright thank you Naruto-kun. Send clones to get some of the teams and have them report to me. Oh and one more thing. Gaara's going to be arriving in town today too.] She said noticing Naruto perk up a bit. She smirked as he nodded and left via the stairs. She laughed seeing him actually leave the normal way all to see more. She wondered just what else she could get him to do. She then looked at the window as the small chakra signatures left smirking. She knew they were clones and who's clones they were. Obviously Tayuya had put a lot of chakra into them soo they'd last.

As he left Naruto summoned 30 clones and gave them instructions before dismissing them. He ran over rooftops quickly soo he could get to Ino's place before she left. He sighed when he noticed 4 small chakra signatures following him. He looked back to see nothing there. Either it was a group of cats, foxes, ANBU or he had a few female admirers that hid their chakra rather well following him. He shrugged before continuing. He did notice as one of them broke off from the group and headed somewhere else. He now figured it was ANBU sent to protect or follow him. He didn't know Kurama was shaking her head at him since he still hadn't recognized those signatures. He would soon and it was a good thing Ino was sharing him or that girl would do everything she could to steal him from Ino, including killing her if she had too and given how he's loved since he met her. It wouldn't be hard.

He arrived soon after to find Ino ready and waiting. He smiled. (Well don't you look beautiful.) He said grinning when she blushed a dark red. She shook her head before grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. He broke it smirking when she seemed to be in a daze before she snapped out of it. (Am I good or what?) He said snickering when her blush grew darker. She smacked his arm playfully before grinning herself.

[Naruto-koi are you sure you're ok with watching Inojin. I mean I can get my parents to do it... Why are there tissues in your nose?] She asked and smirked when he blushed.

(Yea I don't mind watching him at all and well Baa-chan... had a wardrobe malfunction today and accidentally flashed me.) He said nervously as she watched his own blush grow darker. She smirked before laughing at him. Honestly she didn't care that much since they were sharing him.

[Aww hokage-sama flashed my Naruto-koi how cute. I hope you didn't throw up on her.] She teased as she grabbed his hands and pressed them against her own. [I know mine are much better. You'll find out one day.] She whispered before a quiet gasp came out when he squeezed a couple times. She jumped away playfully when his nose spurted blood. She could see the large grin on his face and how he looked dazed now. She wiped up the blood from his nose happy that it didn't get on either of their clothes. She then kissed him again smiling when he pulled her tight against him and deepened it. She slid her tongue in his mouth and explored having over come his own. She enjoyed the taste but broke it soon after sighing.

[Inojin be good for your Uncle! I'll be back in a little while.] Said Ino smiling when he came down the stairs and smashed into her hugging her tightly. She heard Naruto chuckle before Inojin let go and climbed onto Naruto's neck. [Naru-koi be good and maybe i'll give you a treat and I don't mean ramen. Something much better.] She said with flirty wink. She grinned as his eye widened and lit up. She smiled as she left. She had the perfect thing in mind as she left the home. She knew Tayuya would rage over it but it'd be worth it. She heard laughing as she got a couple feet from the house. It made her smile. Her son and Naruto got along soo well. A stray thought about giving Inojin a brother or sister crossed her mind but she brushed it off quickly. She didn't need to think about how that process with Naruto would go. Probably great but she didn't need to walk around the village all hot under the collar.

She quickly made her way to the place they would meet. She smirked when she heard some yelling and a civilian man hurridly wobbled out holding his junk. She shook her heard. Either Tayuya was there or Anko had gotten sick of him flirting with her. She got her answer when the man yelled out in squeaky voice. {Damn you snake whore, you'll pay for this.} She smirked as he grumbled when he passed by her. She shook her head her hair swishing side to side as she entered and saw the girls munching on sticks of dango. Tayuya wasn't there nor Kushina but most of the others were. She noticed Temari arriving with her. She greeted her with a hug before they sat down. She then noticed someone else. A girl she had seen before and heard Naruto talk about but not in a romantic way. More along the lines of praising her skills. She could imagine that Kushina had picked her out.

[Hey girls! How's it going? You didn't start without me did you? Moegi-chan Hanabi-chan I didn't know you were going to show up.] She said as the younger girl smiled and looked away. While Hanabi nodded towards her. Ino knew Hanabi harbored no romantic feelings for Naruto. She probably just jumped at the chance for free dango with her sister and her friend. She didn't know about Moegi though. She smiled when Temari greeted them as well. She was welcomed with open arms by everyone even Hinata who had walloped her a few days prior. She knew Tsunade had to repair the womans face. Luckily with Gaara in charge Hinata hadn't wound up starting a war between leaf and sand.

[Soo nearly everyone's here. Where's Kushina-chan I figured she'd be here. That or she's causing trouble with Tayuya-chan by her side again. How many complaints have you got about them Hokage-sama? Oh and what's this I hear about you having a wardrobe malfunction in front of Naruto-koi.] She asked giggling when Tsunade groaned. She knew Tsunade had gotten nearly 300 complaints about them already today and probably wasn't looking forward to explaining what happened. She noticed the other girls were looking at her making her sweat.

(Ugh look it wasn't my fault. I dispelled the henge and my old clothes didn't shrink since my bodies slimmed a lot since I became younger. They fell off my shoulders and my large bust was exposed. Soo he got quite the eyeful. It was funny because I've never seen his nose bleed like that. Not since he accidentally walked into the wrong side of the hotsprings when Shizune was there and had just removed her towel. She beat him within an inch of his life for it. She did secretly kiss him while he was in the hospital. But I saw it that's how I found out. She spilled her guts about it later when I confronted her.] Said Tsunade as she smirked and the others laughed.

{Who's this Kushina woman you've mentioned Ino? I've never heard of her and our books know about pretty much all the ninja's in Konoha.) Said Temari she shivered a little when Anko's eyes lit up and she grinned sadistically. Temari had heard about her psychotic sadistic side and she was hopeing she hadn't just said something she shouldn't have. She was surprised when Anko threw an old slightly tattered bingo book at her.

[Turn to page 3 right behind Madara and Minato. I think you'll be rather surprised at the riveting read.] Said Anko with a smirk as Temari turned the pages and read.

Temari looked and notice the second last name had been scribbled out which made one of her eyebrows raise as she proceeded to read. **{Kushina Uzumaki SSS ranked ninja. Known by her name or nicknames Red hot Habanero or Whirlpools Red Death. Possibly the last remaining member of the Uzumaki clan. Wife of Minato Namikaze. Proficient in all forms of water Jutsu and an extremely dangerous seal master. Status: deceased.}** She read as another eyebrow raised.

{Ok soo she's dead and that explains why we haven't heard about her. Why are you looking at me that way? I obviously have nothing to fear from her. Wait a moment what are you not telling me?} Asked a curious and annoyed Temari. The sadistic grin Anko had on her face was making even her nervous though.

{Oh Temari-chan you have no idea. Kushina-chan is very much alive. In fact she was resurrected about a week and half ago. She also brought some people back with her. I'll tell you why you should be very afraid.} Said Anko and slipped around and put her face next to Temari's the grin she had was getting even more sadistic. {Kushina is the mother of Naruto Uzumaki if you haven't already figured that out. But she is also the mother of one other person.} She said her grin seemed to get bigger which had Temari pulling away a bit till she was looking her right in the eyes.

{She's also the mother of one "Tayuya Uzumaki" the very girl you and Shikamaru killed.} Said Anko in an sadistic/sweet voice. Her grin couldn't possibly get any wider when Temari grew pale. Her eyes widened in fear and she felt the urge to get up and run very far away. A cold shiver went up her spine and her danger senses started ringing before she noticed the girls were looking behind her while smiling. She didn't want to turn around but she did slowly. She gulped and nearly pissed herself when she looked up into the yellow eyes of Tayuya in her cursed seal level 2 form and the violet eyes of Kushina. She noticed both were grinning at her. Kushina's was friendly with an unmistakable undertone of malice while Tayuya's grin was just as sadistic as Anko's if not more soo. Her eyes were filled with rage and murder.

[Aww what's wrong sand slut did you miss me that much? Hmm I can taste your fear on the air. It's soo sweet but it's nothing compared to Naruto-koi's lips on mine. It's been such a long time and you're going to answer for killing me and sending me to that terrible place. I can hardly wait to get my chance to torture you, you'll get a taste of what I went through. Maybe i'll experiment on you like Orochimaru-teme and that other asshole did me. I don't care to remember the other ones name. It's a good thing for you that you're carrying Shika-bastards child or you'd be reported missing while I have my fun with you. I might even leave you alive afterwards but i'm still thinking about that.] Said Tayuya her grin growing when Temari excused herself and quickly walked... well nearly off into the bathroom. She simply followed almost skipping, her sadistic grin never leaving her face. She didn't hear Kushina sigh.

(Ok perhaps she's lost it a little bit. Don't worry i'll keep her in line. I know she's got even worse plans for Shikamaru but still.) Said Kushina as she headed off to the bathroom to wrangle Tayuya. She was stopped when Ino grabbed her arm. She looked at her with kind eyes. (What's wrong Ino-san?) She asked noticing Ino flinch a bit. She had a feeling it was about Shikamaru but kept the thought to herself. If the girl asked directly she'd tell her a bit of what she wanted to know but not everything.

[What's going on Kushina-san? What's she going to do to our friend.] Asked Ino. Her eyes wide with a bit of desperation. She wasn't anywhere near calm now. While she somewhat worried about her plans for Temari. She wasn't as close to her.

(Well young ones, Tayaya-chans plans for Shikamaru involve castrating him, which she'll probably have one of her doki do since she refuses to touch just about anyone except Sochii-kun there and destroying his and Temari's already crumbling marriage. Then likely driving Temari insane with her memories of her suffering in Hell. Though i'm not sure about that one though. I think that's about it.) Said Kushina who smiled at Ino's confused face. She knew her question before it left her mouth.

[What do you mean Shika's marriage is crumbling. Last time I talked to him he said everything was great.] She asked curious especially when Kushina's smile left to be replaced with a sad look.

(You can't believe everything you hear young one. I'm pretty sure that's why Temari came. She needs someone to talk to and seeing as Gaara isn't here yet and he would rather bury Shikamaru under a mountain of sand, she's come to you girls. You are her friends after all. But as I said it is failing. Shikamaru is just like his father Shikaku. Lazy and their only real wish is to watch clouds go by. Shikaku and Yoshino are already in the process of getting divorced and Shikaku couldn't care less while Yoshino is hearbroken because she did everything possible to make it work. Staying with him all these years trying again and again but he will do nothing. He hardly helped her raise Shikamaru who has taken completely after Shikaku. The Nara's are geniuses but they have a terrible streak of being lazy and not bothering with anything barely even getting up to wash. Shikaku i'm guessing got tired of her trying to get him to participate in stuff soo he filed for divorce though he's too lazy to bother with it soo it's all on Yoshino's back now. She's suffering for it.) Said Kushina getting shocked looks from all the girls.

[I thought they were happy. When did all this happen?] Asked Anko surprised by the whole thing as well.

(They were happy at first especially Yoshino. She was especially ecstatic when she had found out she was pregnant with Shikamaru but Shikaku well he didn't really care one way or the other. Soo it's been going down hill over the years and now it's come to a head. The same thing is happening between Shikamaru and Temari but much much faster since Temari isn't nearly as patient or tolerant of his laziness as Yoshino was. While she'll stick around through it all she'll be heartbroken by him in the end. The divorce is coming and I know Shikamaru won't do anything to stop it. Don't tell Temari anything I said. Also ask her about when she told Shikamaru about their baby. You'll b...) Kushina was cut off by the sound of gentle haunting flute music and a very loud scream that echoed from the bathroom. She quickly rushed inside noticing that other people were just looking on instead of coming to help which annoyed her. She saw that Tayuya had Temari in a musical Genjutsu a very powerful one at that considering the flailing girl on the floor was nearly pulling her hair and trying to claw her own eyes out. Kushina acted fast and delivered a quick hard hit against Tayuya's neck that caused her to stiffen and immediately pass out. She caught the girl and gently sat her on a bench laying her flute tightly in her hand. She'd be out for about a half hour from that hit.

She quickly picked up Temari who was holding her knees against her chest in a corner with tears flowing from her eyes. Her eyes were wild with sorrow and fear. (Temari it's me Kushina. Please snap out of it. It was a Genjutsu.) Said Kushina softly. However seeing her not calming down and that words likely weren't going to get through to her she did something else. She pulled back and smacked the hysterical girl three times across the face. Her old sensei had told her it was an effective way to calm down someone in Hysterics. She herself had to do it before. Her sensei hadn't been wrong as Temari seemed to snap out of it quickly. (It's ok Temari it's ok. It was a Genjutsu.) She said as the girl looked at her and cringed back likely afraid that Kushina would simply just kill her. (What did you see? What did Tayu-chan do in that Genjutsu.) She asked as Temari calmed slightly but still flinched back whenever Kushina's hands moved.

{I-I came in here to use the bathroom and she followed me. I had just finished and washed my hands like normal when I around she was looking at me with those hate filled eyes with her flute already against her lips. Then she started playing and everything changed. I saw everything. The day I killed her and the pain when that tree landed on her and pinned her under it when I leveled the forest. I saw me looking back at me with hate. I was seeing through her eyes. Then when she died and Shinigami grabbed her and dragged her away fighting and screaming and pushed her into a pit of fire as punishment for the sins she committed and the cursed seal that damned her. The long fall and painful landing onto a sharp stalagmite that impaled her as she stopped falling. The experiments the torture the burns all the times she's been raped and gutted. Her love for Naruto and how a fake one tortured and raped her. I saw it and felt it all. Her happiness when she discovered he wasn't the real one but then I saw and felt it again and again. It was never ending. I couldn't escape it. I- What have we done?} Sobbed Temari as she buried her face into Kushina's chest. The older woman sighed and patted her back gently.

She considered putting a memory blocking seal on the girl but decided against. She needed to see and know the pain she caused Tayuya. She needed to make sure that she'd never do it again to anyone. That reminder needed to stay, she also needed to talk to the other girls about different things to get her mind off this for a little bit. (Come on let's get you out of here. I think a nice long chat with the girls will help you feel better. Also it is true. She did go through all of that. I just got her out and she's going to be bitter for a very long time. Now come i'll buy you some dango.) Said Kushina. On the way out she picked up Tayuya and slung her over her shoulder for the moment. She gently tugged the girl out of the bathroom and sat her down with the other girls.

(Make her feel welcome and get her talking. She needs to get her mind off what just happened and to get everything off her chest. I need to take Tayuya-chan home and to go find Sochii-kun and have a little talk with him about Fu and about his sexy jutsu. Especially about the female shadow clones that he brings out to deal with perverts. It should be interesting. I wonder if he should teach it to someone else? I'll see you girls later.) Whispered Kushina into Anko's ear before whispering something else so low only Anko or someone with the hearing of an Inuzuka could hear. She winked at her which got a grin and nod from the younger woman. They watched as Kushina shushined away with Tayuya in a wave of water and then turned back to Temari.

{Soo Ino-chan how was your night with Naruto-kun? Was he rough or gentle with you? Did he make you scream his name in pleasure like he did me soo many years ago? Oh are you pregnant?} Asked Anko with a teasing grin. Her grin widened when a blushing Fu walked in and sat beside an equally red Moegi. The girl had obviously just gotten there and caught the end of her question. Ino's face was redder than a tomato all of the girls attention was on her now even Temari's. She should have expected as much from Anko. Every time Ino came around she'd do everything in her power to embarrass her. Especially with a new girl around.

(We didn't do anythi...) Started Ino before being interrupted.

{Oh please I saw you practically ripping your clothes off before you shoved him into the bed in nothing but your near see though bra and sexy panties. Hmm I bet Tayuya-chan joined in too if she didn't try to kill you so she'd have him first.} Said Anko grinning while the girls blushed and Moegi and Hinata had massive nose bleeds from thinking about Naruto without any clothes while Hanabi just looked on with an interested expression. Fu was listening intently wanting to find out as much as possible about Naruto with a small nosebleed of her own. None of them noticed Ino's mother was in the booth behind them with her back to them listening to the whole conversation. Noting everything interesting and planning on teasing her daughter herself. She loved good gossip. They didn't really notice Temari's eyes go wide when she heard Naruto was with Tayuya as well as Ino. She started to wonder if he was the man she had originally thought he was.

(Wait why's Naruto dating both you and that bitch Tayuya? I thought he was the kind of man who would never cheat on his woman? You all also seem to be perfectly ok with this situation.) Said Temari wondering what in the world was going on. Normally a woman would be outraged about their man being with another woman. Ino seemed to be completely fine with it. She wondered if she had a screw loose. While she'd temporarily forgotten about the mental torture Tayuya had put her through but it'd definitely come back and hit her later though.

(Hmm? Oh he's not cheating on me or Tayuya-chan. In fact since soo many of us are in love with him we've banded together and agreed to share him. You should have seen the look on his face when he passed out from the shock when I told him. It was hilarious just like the look of outrage when he came too. I know you heard him yell at me about something. Yes that was it. We've forced it on him. He doesn't like it right now but he'll love it later.) Giggled Ino seeing the stunned look on Temari, Hanabi, Moegi and Fu's faces. Yugito already knew and was fine with it even if it would likely take her a bit longer to fall for him.

 **(That girl Fu's hanging on our every word. She's lonely no doubt about that especially since she was a jinchuuriki like Naruto-koi is and Kushina-san likely let it slip that Naruto had thought the girl was cute and may be interested. She'll jump at the opportunity to be with someone who'd really love her like a woman and not see her as an object or weapon. I know people fear those who've returned from the dead so her prospects have dropped to near zero. {Sigh} Naruto would be perfect for her as well even with the few other options or if the world was full of good options. Though I doubt any of the others would treat her as well. Ok, looks like we've got a new harem sister. I guess she's the last Kushina-san went to get. It's a good thing we're sharing him because i'd have a lot of competition and don't get me started on Tayuya-chan. That bitch would steal him from me in a heartbeat. She'd probably try to kill me first though.)** Thought Ino while analyzing the girl. She'd say she was beautiful. Orange eyes, shoulder length mint green hair, caramel skin, at most double b cup breasts, little bit of a bubble butt, cute smile, loving personality. She was calm too especially compared to the other women though she chalked it up to a bit of shyness since Anko had terribly embarrassed her earlier.

Temari's jaw hung open and her teal eyes were wide as she gawked at the girls around the table as she processed what Ino said. Her eyes swept across all the girls. She noticed Sakura was there but she had an unusual tattoo on the side of her neck. It was in the shape of the whirlpool symbol like on the back of the shinobi vests but much more detailed. **(All of these women are planning on being with Naruto? Damn I bet all the guys are envious even the married ones like our friends Choji and Kiba... probably Shika-koi too. No I musn't think like that.)** Temari was broken from her thoughts by Ino giggling again.

(I know that look Temari-chan. Don't worry not everyone here is in on it.) Said Ino getting a skeptical look from her. Basically saying she should explain since she was slightly confused. (Hanabi-chan, Anko-chan, and my first friend Sakura-chan even if she is a baka for not giving Naruto-koi a chance aren't in on it. But then again it's probably a good thing because the second Uchiha-teme got back she'd cheat on him in a heartbeat. No the pink haired girl at this table is not Sakura but her twin sister by the same name. Their mother had no imagination. You can tell who's who since her sister has the forehead jewel and the one here doesn't and the one here has the that whirlpool on her neck. Oh but there are some unexpected ones though who are interested in him.) Said Ino with a grin as most of the other girls were grinning except Hanabi, Moegi, Temari, and Fu. Hanabi and Temari were just plain shocked while Moegi and Fu were grumbling about more competition for Naruto's affection.

(Who are the unexpected one's?) Asked Temari genuinely curious. All her depressing thoughts having disappeared when the conversation really got going. It'd probably shift towards her eventually but for now she was content to listen.

(Hmm let me think ah yes. The former Amekagi and angel of Amegakure Konan-chan, Princess Koyuki Kazahana. Is she queen now I don't know. Oh and Shion the priestess of Demon country and the Mizukage Mei Terumi. Shizuka's interested but Naruto's not. He made it clear to her but that hasn't stopped her advances before. Maybe Amaru not sure there. Hmm oh i'm pretty sure a woman named Tsunami in Wave is interested in him as well but we're also not sure. Shizune-chan who's currently busy is also interested along with Naruto-koi's own mother and Sasuke-teme's mother and Hokage-sama. Though i'm pretty sure she's going to step down soon. Oh and Kiba's sister Hana. Kiba doesn't know yet.) Said Ino giggling at how Kiba was going to freak as she watched Temari's eyes seem to bug out while Hanabi just kept an impassive look on her face as she stared at her sister who blushed under said stare and nodded before she looked at Ino who was grinning.

(What? Konan's been dead for a few years now. How... Kushina brought her back didn't she?) Asked Temari getting a nod from Ino. **(Damn did Kushina-san really bring all these women back just to be with Naruto? Hmph a former member of Akatsuki falling for a Jinchuuriki, oh the irony of it all. He spends his entire life mostly alone and now he's got people clamoring to be with him. I'm glad i'm not in his position.)** Thought Temari with a bit of a snicker. She wondered just who else wanted to be with him. (How many people have been resurrected Ino-chan?) She asked seeing Ino take on a thinking pose before she shrugged.

(Oh there's quite a few. Tayuya-chan is one and went on a few of the retrievals. Fu-chan over here is another one of the girls who was resurrected. In fact Kushi-chan was the first to see the girl completely naked and she's a natural mint green. She even smells like it down below. Aww look she's still shy.) Said Anko grinning as said girls eyes widened and a massive blush lit up her face and she looked down at her feet. Especially when all eyes in the restaurant were looking at her. With a flick of her hand Anko sent a number of shuriken into the walls next to everyone besides the other girls heads who were looking at Fu. They quickly turned away. Anko grinned even wider when an idea came to her head. One that would terribly embarrass and piss off Temari.

(That includes Sakura-chan here, the twin sister of the imbecile fan-girl who's with Sasuke-teme. Hey Sakura isn't your sister carrying the bastards baby.) Asked Anko getting a nod from the pink haired girl. She smirked since she knew the girl was disgusted with her twin sister. She then turned back to tease Temari.

(You know Temari-chan I know for a fact that you have sandy blond hair down below. You keep it trimmed in a small triangle. While Shikamaru has black.) Said Anko enjoying the shocked look on the girls face before she continued. (It's soo sad that your first time and all of the times after, not that there were many that you were intimate with Shikamaru that he fell asleep about two minutes into it while every 10-20 seconds you had to stop and hit that chakra point in his crotch to get him hard again. Honestly it's remarkable you got pregnant at all.) Said Anko grinning like a mad woman at how Temari had turned a hundred shades of red before her embarrassment turned into rage. **(Embarrass, enrage and deliver a swift blow to her pride, check. Now to push it further.)** Thought Anko happily.

(You were watching?) Said Temari sweetly which made most of the people back away as the young woman shook in rage. Especially when Anko nodded with a grin. She had seen everything and actually felt bad for her somewhat. She knew Temari was just a little push from the edge and she'd try to beat her to death most likely. She kept pushing it.

(Hehe yes I was. It's sad honestly all that time and effort you put into trying to keep him excited and he just laid there. He didn't even bother to deliver a single thrust. I saw when he finally did finish you were in no way satisfied. Poor Temari-chan, you had to go and finish yourself off every time. I kinda feel sorry for you.) Said Anko grinning as the girl was barely containing her rage. Though the grin left a bit when she saw a small drop of liquid slide down her nose and fall onto her lap. She still pushed more though.

(You know your brothers weren't happy when I told them after we had a threesome. Sad though that even with the puppets and talented sand and both of them at once they couldn't make me moan or even get close to finishing.) Said Anko who saw the rage and hate filled teal eyes of Temari stare at her as she went off.

(YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHERS AND TOLD THEM ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE! I'LL KILL YOU!) Roared Temari as she lunged over the table and grabbed Anko who simply allowed the girl to wrap her hands around her neck and choke her and smash her head on the floor. She was grinning as well enjoying the pain. She soon grew sick of it though especially when the other girls were trying to pull the angry girl off her. She smirked when she whispered and three snakes shot out of her trench coat sleeve at the girl who had a surprised look on her face as did the others who quickly let go. She didn't know Anko could do that especially when one snake wrapped itself around her thighs forcing her legs together and another wrapped around her upper torso which forced her to let go of Anko's neck and she couldn't get to any of her fans. The third wrapped around the girls mouth to keep her quiet while the grinning woman stood over her with bruises showing up around her neck.

 **(Too easy.)** Thought Anko as she smirked seeing the woman struggle but her snakes were quite strong so the chances of Temari getting out were slim at the moment. (Temari-chan you are soo easy to tease.) She said seeing the shocked looks she'd gotten from the restaurants owner, patrons and the other girls which made her grin. (Don't worry crazy girl I didn't sleep with your brothers and I didn't tell them anything. Not like they could get a piece of this anyway. Hehe off limits till the right man comes along. I'll also have you know I haven't slept with a man for a few years now. The last one was Naruto-kun when I took his virginity. Hmm who knew a virgin could perform soo well. But yes I did watch you and it was very disappointing.) Said Anko grinning while many of the girls had nosebleeds and Temari was blushing neon red. She sighed when the snake wrapped around her mouth disappeared with a poof. Same with the other two snakes as Anko put her back into the seat. She smirked when Temari sighed obviously thankful she hadn't slept with her brothers. The girls eyes suddenly widened.

(You slept with Naruto-chan?! Why in the hell would he sleep with someone who's been with every man in this village? I bet you fucked every one of the other jonin too. It's no wonder you're not with Naruto-chan. He probably figured you'd sleep with someone else behind his back!) She said angrily not realizing she had just pissed off a seriously sadistic and unstable torture specialist. Both women were glaring and snarling at eachother while the others sweat dropped knowing a massive fight was likely to breakout between the two if they didn't calm them down.

(Come on ladies calm down. All this stress is bad for the baby.) Pleaded Hinata and Sakura who got looks from both women that sent shivers down all their spines. Temari finally relented and sat back down next to Ino while attempting to calm herself down. Though Anko decided to give her one last jab. Her sadistic side coming back out but she decided not to push it too terribly far maybe though that didn't work as she quickly lost control. She wasn't willing to bring harm to the baby.

(Yea I had sex with almost all the sensei's of the rookie eleven and a lot of people but that was when I was a lot younger and I wanted attention and just about every person in the village still hated me. Soo yea I became a hooker. It was the only thing I could do to get any money or attention at all. Everyone turned me away called me the snake whore when Orochimaru-teme abandoned the village and left me behind. I wanted acceptance and love soo I sought it out and eventually once I made chunnin I quit that job at fifteen. I was damaged everyone knew it because seeing everything I've seen drove me half way insane, Just like Tayuya-chan. I had actual relationships afterwards but it never lasted more than a couple months. They eventually got tired of my eccentricities. Even Iruka and Kakashi. They left me, everyone has! I've had my heart broken soo many times i'm surprised I can feel that happiness that pops up now and then. Hell the only time I've ever truly felt loved was when Naruto-kun became one of my best friends and then we grew soo close that we were basically brother and sister. Then when we had sex I finally felt like someone wasn't using me anymore and afterwards we've remained closer than ever! He's one of the few people I can trust. You know he hasn't just helped me. He helped you as well behind the scenes.) Said Anko somewhat yelling as well making the blonde girl sink into her seat from the rage she was showing. Even as some tears fell down Anko's cheeks but were quickly controlled.

(I know Naruto saved me and the others from Gaara when he lost control and defeated Madara. He also helped change my brother as a person. But i mean we've talked a bit and became friends but i'm somewhat confused by what else he did for me beside the obvious.) Said Temari sinking further into the seat when Anko eyes blazed.

(You don't know do you? You know Shikamaru was too afraid to approach you and ask you on a date regarding it as troublesome. Probably thought you'd beat him to death or use some wind jutsu like what you used to level that forest and kill Tayuya-chan. You remember just how hard Naruto-kun took her death but he forgave you. He even went with Shikamaru when he forced him to ask you out. He hid in the shadows with his chakra masked to make sure Shika didn't back out. Then when Shikamaru was getting lazier and lazier who beat some sense into him when he couldn't convince him to show more energy since he knew you two were having problems. You obviously remember when he came back to you with all those bruises and lacerations. Yes Naruto was the one who did it. Also Shikamaru was not planning on marrying you at all. He told Naru-kun as much. In fact after a lot of talking and the occasional threat that he would give him to me for a bit of reeducation to teach him to make a honest woman of you. Naruto-kun convinced him to marry you. Remember Naruto was one of the groomsmen partially to make sure he didn't back out. While Shikamaru does love you, He doesn't love you enough to change his ways no matter how much you or Naruto-kun try to get him to do so. You have no idea just how much he did for you. He even provided Shika with money to take you to expensive places to try to make a good impression on you.) Said Anko calmly her anger now forgotten seeing the look of shock on not only Temari's but also the other women's faces. Though she was a bit surprised when Temari squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears slid down her cheek.

A silent sob escaped the shaking blonde girl. She barely composed herself enough to speak. (Ino-chan where's Naruto at?) Asked Temari her voice close to breaking. Something she truly hated. She hated this feeling. She didn't notice everyone even Anko giving her a sad look. Anko knew that in her anger she definitely went too far this time. Not that the girl didn't deserve it. But revealing some of the problems in Temari's and Shikamaru's relationship probably went too far.

(He's at my house about half a mile east watching Inojin. Why?) Asked Ino as if she didn't know. She somewhat wondered if the girl would be ok. She saw Temari just nod before thanking them for the dango and walked out.

(Wow that was rather harsh.) Said Sakura to Anko who nodded a little. Even though she agreed the girl shouldn't have to live blissfully unaware. Truth was sometimes harsh as was the world. Kushina, Anko, Naruto, Yugito, Fu and Tayuya knew it best. The girls looked at each other a few worried about Naruto's safety. They looked at the entrance before going back to talking.

Fu was absorbing everything like a sponge. It would help her be more social which would help in her attempt to woo Naruto. But even if she had known that Kushina had only said those words earlier to help her fall for him. She felt that sooner or later she would have fallen for him anyway. She contented herself with listening blushing whenever something racy came up.

Tenten came in soon after. She had passed a fuming Temari and was curious. She had already been planning on meeting up with the girls. She'd heard a rumor about free dango and that her friends were getting together. Now that she'd finished her own training for the day she figured she'd stop in. It helped that she couldn't hear Gai and Lee shouting about the flames of youth anymore. She smirked when Kurenai sat down next to Anko when she sat next to Fu. They were curious as to what everyone was talking about but didn't know Anko's stories would leave them a blushing mess by the time they parted ways.

 **Meanwhile with Kushina and Tayuya.**

Kushina sighed as she carried the girl home. She had put Temari through everything she'd been through with a single genjutsu. She wondered just how damaged both girls minds were now. Of course the only way to know that would be for Ino or Inoichi to walk through their minds. It didn't bode well since they didn't need to see any of that. Even her best seals could only block out soo many memories. She looked down at the unconscious girl wondering how long it would take her to truly recover. She kissed her daughters head as she started to shake and tears flowed from her eyes. It was obvious she was having another nightmare or night terror. She wasn't sure.

 **Tayuya's nightmare/memory.**

Tayuya found herself being thrown through the air and slamming headfirst into a wall of rock cracking her skull open and breaking her neck. It hadn't even knocked her out. She tried to move but nothing worked. She was suddenly picked up by her hair as her neck was healed. She screamed because of the pain. She soon fell onto the dirt as small glob of hair and a large shard of bone was ripped from the top of her head and eaten by a group of demons. She got up barely and tried to run only for a shadowy tendril to wrap around her leg and pulled her back. She looked back hesitantly as she tried to claw and tear at the ground to get away. She saw the faces of Shikamaru, Temari and Naruto standing there grinning evilly before the Temari doppelganger slashed her across the chest. Making her cry out in pain. The tools of demons were designed to cause extreme agony.

(Get away from me you fucking bastards. You, I know you're not my Naru-koi! He'd never hurt me.) She yelled slowly getting up in pain. Over the years she'd finally caved and stopped denying that she had major feelings for the blonde. She quickly started running but didn't get far as the Shikamaru doppelganger threw a couple kunai at the back of her knees severing both of her ACL's. She howled in pain as she collapsed and seeing how she could no longer walk she tried to crawl away. She hid behind a large rock. Sighing slightly she check over her knees seeing the blood flowing. She groaned when the Naruto doppelganger jumped and landed in front of her.

 **(How does it feel little girl? How does it feel to know that no matter how much you want it you'll never escape. You'll never be with the man you love. He won't know where to look for you even if he wanted too. As a matter of fact he has never loved you. It's such as shame since the second you died he pissed on your body and kicked your head away in disgust. He burned your body making sure you would never rise again the third time. Aww such sweet sorrow. He's moved on now. In fact he fucked your only friend Kin the very same night and they laughed over your misfortune. You've always been nothing to him.)** Said the fake Naruto laughing at her stricken face. While the fake Temari walked up in front of her.

 **(Aww sweetie what's wrong? Are you heartbroken? I hope not because I plan on telling you something you should know.)** Said the Temari demon as it lifted its shirt and her large belly hung out. **(It was soo cute when you were crying and begging to die under those trees. Of course we enjoyed it soo. Afterwards you know what we did? I gave Shika a nice treat and took Naruto and slept with him well over a hundred times. I'd get pregnant and a few months later tell him I had a miscarriage when I actually aborted it but I finally decided to keep this one. Poor sweet stupid Naruto didn't know he impregnated a demon. He probably figured it out after I castrated him and cooked and ate his privates right in front of him. I almost regret it because he was soo great in the sack. He even managed to satisfy me, a succubus. Too bad that you'll never experience his slow gentle caresses and the pleasure he can provide or take your virginity. Pity that damn fox demon took a liking to him. There's only one other who could do the same that Naruto did but he'd kill me as soon as look at me. As for you i'll let you be there when I give birth soo you can see the fruits of the many nights with him. How sad that you'll never give birth to his child.)** Said the demon who's faced changed from Temari to the demon that was representing her. But Tayuya didn't see this. She was fighting away tears. Even if it wasn't true it still hurt her heart. The Naruto demon jumped in front of her again.

(Argh! Get the fuck away from me you piece of shit!) She yelled before it smashed both of her legs with a rock like the trees did back when she was still alive. She couldn't help the loud scream and tears that fell as she dragged herself away before a wave of wind from a fan sliced into her back. The combination of pain was worse then when the trees landed on her. She rested a second and felt along the top of her head and was rather disturbed when she was able to touch her brain. She hissed in pain. Before dragging herself behind another rock. The demons had stopped their assault for the moment. She knew it would just start again though sooner or later.

 **(Naruto-koi I wish you were here to save me and take me from this horrible place. I'd give anything to feel your arms around me. Damn you Orochimaru you ruined my fucking life! I bet you murdered my parents or convinced them to abandon me before I grew older and was locked in that prison of yours to fight my way up the ranks. I hope your suffering is far worse than mine though I doubt it. You're probably the devils right hand man by now. Why didn't I just turn my back on you and follow Naru-koi and let that bastard Sasuke-teme go or kill him. I could've had this seal removed and spent my life in happiness even if i'd worry about Naru-koi a lot and spend some time in prison. But in a way i'm glad because if not for you then I probably would never have met him. Never known how someone could genuinely love someone else.)** Thought Tayuya before the rock behind her was ripped away and flung across a pit of lava. She looked up in fear and tried to drag herself away faster than before as a giant demon stood over her. It watched her with it's six eyes before it summoned red hot chains from the ground and directed them to wrap around Tayuya's arms and legs causing her to be unable to move and to scream in agony as they charred her flesh. Her natural toughness wasn't able to stand up to any of this torture.

The chains broke off from the ground but stayed wrapped around her legs occasionally uncoiling and moving to a different part of her arms and legs. Anywhere where the skin was still pale white. The giant demon picked her up and held her a good forty feet off the ground. She struggled and did everything trying to get out which included biting it's hand as hard as she possibly could which caused it to grin before it chomped down on her left arm tearing it off and swallowing it. She screamed even louder with the combination of pain. It then proceeded to rip both of her legs off. This time she passed out from the pain only to be forced to wake again by the creature. It flicked her mouth with it's finger smashing her teeth in then it smiled again with lust filled eyes. This made Tayuya's eyes widen in terror.

(Don't you dare! Get off me you demonic shit face! Let me go!) She yelled spitting blood and some teeth into the creatures eye before it started laughing and made her plummet towards something. She saw other demons fighting each other soo they'd get her first after the giant one was done. It horrified her. Just before she was skewered by it she woke up screaming.

 **End nightmare/memory**

Kushina along with Yugito and Mikoto were having a hard time holding down the flailing sleeping girl who seemed to be fighting for her life. Kushina was constantly trying to wake her up from her terror. The former container of Nibi had a hold of her legs. Having already gotten kicked in the stomach by her. She was tempted to break the girls legs for that but Kushina wouldn't approve so she held them tightly making sure she couldn't kick. She growled she almost lost the grip on one of her legs and almost got kicked. She was still sore over losing that fight. To a girl half her age. Of course if they had used jutsu Yugito would probably have wiped the floor with her. While Tayuya was stronger physically than she was, she still had many more years of experience. Her nose still hurt though. The girl hit very very hard.

(Dammit Kushina-san this sucks. I had no idea she'd fight this hard especially in her sleep. Just what kind of nightmare is she having to make her like this?) Asked Yugito before nearly taking another kick to the stomach. She managed to dodge it without losing her grip. She somewhat missed her tailed beast since it easily healed her when she got hit. The thing that had hurt about having her though was being scorned and hated. Plus every so often Nibi would go into heat. Subsequently making herself go into heat. It was painful and she'd nearly ended up in bed with some random guy or someone she thought was attractive multiple times because of it. She didn't lose her virginity though since she tended to kill anyone who wasn't right for her. Nibi had made sure she rejected/killed anyone who wasn't fit to be her mate typically by making her lose control of her faculties so she could take over and rid her kitten of those she deemed unworthy. She'd never been able to find love either in Kumo or anywhere else really. While here though with Kushina and the other women along with Naruto she had a chance. While she liked Naruto in more ways than one she wasn't in love with him. **(Yet.)** She thought as somehow the young man was wiggling his way into her heart already. Mainly from the stories that Kushina told her and the few times she managed to start a conversation with him when he wasn't training or with Ino. Another thing she didn't like was sharing him. But in reality she figured she'd get over it. She put more of her light body on Tayuya's legs.

(It's no ordinary nightmare or terror Yugito-chan. It's a memory that's tearing it's way through her mind. The memory suppression seal I put on her doesn't really work when she falls asleep. "Grunt" Don't let her legs go or you'll end up with some broken ribs and internal injuries from those kicks. I'll tell you what she's seeing sometime. Unless she confides in you first. Trust me what she's seeing in there is gruesome.) Said Kushina who was struggling to hold her head still as well as keep her body down on the bed. If she didn't with how fast the girl would whip her head to the sides she might break her own neck. Yugito sighed before a voice spoke up.

 **(Hello again Kitten. It's been far too long. I'm soo glad you're back. We have much to do and to discuss.)** Said the deep demonic female voice. Yugito gasped and looked around nearly letting Tayuya's legs go. She held tighter as the girl she was holding onto's back painfully arched as she tried to get away from whatever had her in her nightmare. She just would not stop moving.

(Nibi?) Whispered Yugito not noticing Kushina was listening closely while trying to keep the girls body on the bed and prevent her from snapping her neck since she thrashed soo hard. Mikoto was having a even harder time trying to control the girls arms. She'd already taken two hits to the mouth resulting in a bloody lip and sore jaw. While the girl didn't look like much she was much stronger than some people knew. Yugito slipped a little and almost got kicked in the face before adding her entire weight on the girls legs. (Nibi where are you?) Yugito whispered the question trying to concentrate on the voice and keeping the girl from kicking her off.

(Tayuya-chan wake up. It's just a nightmare.) Said Kushina who was debating on using one of her water jutsu to soak her and possibly wake her up. Of course Tayuya would be beyond pissed. She sighed wondering what would wake the girl up besides that before Tayuya's eyes snapped open and she let out an earth shattering scream that was cut off when Kushina quickly put her hand over her mouth to muffle it. Mainly so Naruto wouldn't come running leaving whatever he was doing behind. She knew him well, knowing he'd either abandon what he was doing or drag whoever was with him to be by her or Tayuya's or any other person he loved side. She smiled a little when the girl latched onto her shoulders and started to openly sob into her chest. Kushina didn't mind one bit but she did wish these dreams and memories would quit haunting her. (Shhhh it's ok Tayu-chan. It was just a dream everything's going to be ok.) Said Kushina gently while rubbing the girls back now that Yugito and Mikoto had let her arms and legs go. She noticed the windows had cracks all over them from the start of the scream and would have shattered if it had gone on any longer. **(I had hoped the nightmares wouldn't start so soon. I need to think up a stronger memory suppression seal. One that works when someone is asleep. Better than anything I've ever made or anyone in Whirlpool has ever made. Her memories are extremely powerful to be able to rip through the barrier that fast. Even if she had been asleep.)** Thought Kushina.

 **(In your head silly.)** Said Nibi to Yugito as she was pulled into her mindscape. She landed in the middle of a jungle. Hearing heavy thumps she looked up into the yellow eyes of Matatabi AKA Nibi. The giant demon cat laid down in front of her swishing her tails around. A cat like grin crossing her face at the look of shock on Yugito's. **(Hello again kitten.)** Said Nibi with a grin.

As Kushina held the sobbing mess that Tayuya became she noticed Yugito's eyes glaze over. She knew all about her demon Nibi so she let it go. Obviously she was back. She turned back to Tayuya and looked over at Mikoto who was giving the girl a sad look. Both sighed as Kushina kissed the top of her head as her shirt became soaked in the girls tears. They sat there for about 10 minutes before she started to calm down a bit. She smiled knowing she was probably the only other person besides Naruto who could even remotely touch her like this or at all really and live. She hated to be touched by anyone but accepted Kushina's and craved Naruto's. Though Kushina knew in her heart that her, Naruto's and Tayuya's children and children in general would be the only one's who could touch her without being killed as well. Anko almost lost an arm the last time she poked the girl while teasing her about Naruto and Kushina had to hold her back.

Nibi grinned before using her tails and catching a monkey from the trees and then threw it into her mouth and swallowed it whole. **(Aww kitten what's wrong, cat got your tongue?)** Joked Nibi smiling before Yugito seemed to snap out of it and glared at her causing Nibi to laugh. She interrupted Yugito before she could speak. **(I know your question kitten. How am I back since Jubbi absorbed me and then was sealed into a moon. It's quite simple. When Naruto-kun and whatever no names were with him defeated Jubi, Madara and Sasuke and sealed her into a moon we were able to escape from her body since she had been extremely weakened. We're all on the loose again and we couldn't be happier. Kyubbi's missing half of her power came back and was absorbed back into Naruto-kun. Hopefully Jubi will stay sealed away. Soo much hate and power drove her a bit nuts. Not as insane as Madara-teme but still nuts.)** Said Nibi. She could see the questions flowing through Yugito's mind. It made her grin.

(Nibi if you're free what are you doing back here. I mean why not head somewhere else. Maybe kill the damnable Raikage or hang around in those jungles you enjoy soo much. You can go anywhere now.) Said Yugito bewildered by the giant cat demon being in her mind again. Her hard outer Konoichi shell had cracked long ago when she died and met Naruto and his smile and exuberance had actually made her smile and laugh. Mostly at his antics even though he had greatly matured. She remembered her and Fu spent almost all the time there with him before they were pulled away to heaven and he was sent back to the living world. She wondered if her and Fu might windup becoming rivals for his affection... if she fell for him. She missed Nibi rolling her eyes at her thoughts. As if saying it wasn't if but when she fell for him.

 **(Kitten you're falling for him. I know it, you know it. He's still pure of heart and that's one of the things that you love about him. You and that Fu girl should have jumped him and had a threesome before you were both sent to heaven. Yes I mean in front of everyone. Oh I soo would have enjoyed seeing that. Might shrink down to a more human form and join in if or when you do have one with him.)** Said Nibi grinning like the Cheshire cat. She had a hard time holding in her laughter as she saw Yugito pale.

(NIBI!) She yelled in embarrassment at the demon cat as her laughter echoed throughout Yugito's mind.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was currently sitting with a shocked look on his face before he shook his head as one of his mothers water clones had just gotten done explaining about Fu before heading back to Kushina taking Tayuya's clones with her for a bit. Of course Naruto didn't know why but let it go. He picked up a sleeping Inojin and took him upstairs where he laid him in his bed and tucked him in. He smiled before closing the door a bit and proceeded back down stairs and started fixing himself and Ino some dinner. Knowing the nose on Inojin he'd be down right before it was ready. Just as he was getting noodles and spices out from the cabinet the door bell rang. He walked over and opened the door where he was greeted by angry teal green eyes.

(Oh hey Mari-chan what are you doing her-oaf.) He was cut off when Temari's battle fan smashed into his head and sent him flying into wall. He grabbed his head and tried to get back up before she hit him again. After that second hit he moved and flashed behind her and wrapped his arms around her arms and chest tightly before pulling her to him. She struggled hard even when he asked what was wrong. She remained silent and instead hit his nose hard enough to break it with the back of her head before she pulled out her two smaller fans from her Kimono and proceeded to send numerous wind jutsus at him. He sighed before she finally stopped leaving him cut and bruised everywhere along with the wall behind him having numerous holes and cuts in it. But he healed quickly he also knew Ino would not be happy. He was already back up and looking into her teal eyes, her angry teal eyes. He could see the pain behind them though. He didn't mind the beating. Though he hadn't expected to be hit by her.

(Why didn't you tell me?) She asked her anger escalating quickly. Though it was almost turned into a raging inferno again when he gave her a confused look. She wasn't really thinking rationally like she normally would. In fact if she was thinking rationally she would have thought that the innocent confused look on his face was cute. She smacked him hard before she shoved him onto the couch and smacked him across the face again. (You know what i'm talking about Naru-chan. Why didn't you tell me about Shika? Why didn't you tell me that he had no intention of commiting to me?) She nearly yelled before noticing Naruto's eyes widen as he figured it out.

(Easy Mari-chan easy, you don't need to hit me again.) He said gently and almost lovingly calming the angry fire in her a bit. Though for every bit of fire that was calmed it was replaced with sadness. While he saw this a thought also occurred to him. **(Thank Kami Tayu-hime isn't here. She'd be trying to gut Mari-chan the second she laid a finger on me. Especially since she still wants vengeance.)** Thought Naruto. Both women were fiery and they'd probably kill each other. If they were left alone together. Though he was surprised that Temari's fire was dying down soo quickly. Naruto gently sat her on the couch before sitting beside her. He knew she was close to tears. He'd finally managed to somewhat understand women thanks to Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Kyuubi and a few others pounding it into his head. Sakura was no help or so he thought since he still didn't know that Sakura had a twin. He and Temari had grown a little closer when he was hanging around Gaara and they all got to talking. Shikamaru tended to stay away then since Gaara didn't like him at all. He thought she deserved better. Soo Naruto had gained an ability to calm down Temari or all but the most enraged of women now. He also learned to not interrupt said angry woman when she started ranting at him sometimes.

He sat down beside her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She beat his chest with her fist though there wasn't much force behind it. Her rage had mostly fizzled out. He sighed as he felt drops of liquid falling onto his shirt. He ignored it as she struck his chest again slightly harder. He let her get it out of her system. Knowing the truth that had come out was painful. But then again it was bound to come out sometime. He knew any moment she'd break down. He wondered if he should have given Shikamaru to Anko so she could really beat and torture some sense into him but decided to let it go. He was a little shocked though when she straddled him then slapped him hard across the face. (How many people did you tell?! Besides Anko how many other people did you tell?! Do you have any idea what this'll do if it gets out? That I now know everything. Are you trying to ruin my marriage?!) She yelled before slapping Naruto across the face again in a rage. Almost breaking his neck with the force she put behind it. She was getting more enraged again and was tempted to use her battle fan on him to beat him half to death.

(Gah! Mari-chan stop!) He said as he grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side preventing them from moving again as she struggled against him. He moved his head quickly when she tried to head butt him hard. (I only told Anko-nii-chan when I said I might throw him to her soo she'd beat some sense into him. Ok? It wasn't supposed to get out. I did what I did to try and make my two friends happy, or at least one of them. Nobody else knew. I didn't tell Gaara or Tsunade or anyone else and no i'd never try to ruin your marriage and you know that.) He said as he let go of her hands and she reared back and prepared to smack him even harder but for some reason she stopped. Maybe it was because of the fact he had apparently seemed to surrender to her or it could be because she could tell he wasn't telling any lies. Nor would he. Regardless she didn't hit him again. Instead she tried to hold it back but the damn burst and she sat back and began to openly sob something she hadn't done in years not since her little brother died and was resurrected.

Naruto sighed as he repositioned her body to where she was sitting on his lap instead of straddling him. He'd wondered just what else had brought this on since it had to be something worse than just her marriage problems getting out. He just held her and let her cry not bothering to say anything. There was really nothing he could say to calm her for now. He kissed the top of her head not caring if she took it as an affectionate act or a comforting act to her. He missed the slight smile that appeared on her lips before it disappeared again drowned in sorrow. She then hit his chest again weakly.

(That lazy bastard! I was soo excited and happy that we were going to have a child. When I found out I quickly sent word to Gaara and Kankuro. They said they'd be here in a couple days. They seemed to be excited as well. After Kankuro passed out. I took Shika to that barbeque restaurant that he likes soo much so I could tell him. Nothing could ruin my mood then. Not even that bitch Tayuya or when Hinata hit me.) She said before Naruto interrupted her with wide eyes.

(Wait Hinata, the Hinata actually hit you? That's rather shocking. Why'd she hit you? As for Tayuya she's bitter, confrontational, beautiful and stubborn so i'm not surprised she tracked both of you down and got right in your face.) Said Naruto before she smirked slightly though her tears didn't stop. He looked at her wondering what she was doing to make Hinata angry. The girl was rarely ever angry and she still hated violence.

Temari looked at him in the eyes like he was joking. She then sighed and looked away not wanting to look into his in her opinion beautiful blue eyes. She noticed almost all the girls complimented him on those. She quickly got back to what she was saying. (Naruto I hate to admit it but we kinda had that coming since we watched Tayuya die and didn't help her...) She stopped when she saw a flash of rage appear in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it showed up.

(Hinata didn't take kindly to it and hit me in the face with her gentle fist jutsu and sent me flying through the wall. It was a good thing Tsunade was there to heal us up before we got back to the restaurant. You're girlfriends were gone by then. I was still happy though. When we sat down and I told him after dinner that I was around nine months pregnant and well. I thought he'd be as happy as I was. I mean his mother was when I told her. But what he told me and what I saw nearly broke me. He simply said "Troublesome blondes and congratulations. Are you sure it's mine?" nonchalantly before he just up and left me there before jumping onto a building and laid down to watch clouds. I saw it in his eyes before he left and leapt onto that rooftop. He didn't care.. one... bit.) She said before the dam was completely broken and she sobbed even harder into his chest her tears soaking his shirt. Naruto simply held her as close as possible to his chest and began to run his fingers through her hair. As he did so her hair bands holding her four buns fell off and her hair cascaded down like a sandy blonde waterfall. He noticed but was more interested in comforting her at the moment.

As he ran his fingers through her hair she seemed to calm a little bit. His touch seemed to help soothe anyone he cared about. That were female anyway. He had no idea why. He subtly wondered if Kurama had something to do with it but he could almost feel her shaking her head in amusement. He sighed silently when a heavy sob caused her to shudder.

(That lazy Nara bastard! Why couldn't he have been happy about it? Why did he not care that i'm having his child? I've been doing everything for that asshole EVERYTHING! I even allowed another girl into our bedroom to try and spice things up. He wasn't even remotely interested! He won't hardly bother getting out of bed except to go on missions or hang with a few friends. Always says it's troublesome. Fuck I let him get me pregnant! I was on an anti-pregnancy jutsu before I shut it off and started trying. He barely participated. I had to do all the work to make it happen. All I wanted was for us to come back together. Like we were in the beginning. Now four years in we're married and he hardly touches me. He looks at Ino and some other girls the way he used to look at me. I thought the baby would bring us back together but it's like to him it was never there to begin with.) Said Temari between angry and heartbroken sobs. She subconsciously held tight to Naruto's shirt burying her face in his neck as she cried.

(Mari-chan i'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He does love you... in his own lazy way. I know it's not easy but sometimes things get rough. He'll come around i'm sure of it. I'll even talk to him if you want me to.) Said Naruto as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. He noticed her nod slightly before another burst of sobs wracked her body again. He held her as close to him as possible trying to ease her pain. He knew the tough woman in his arms hardly ever cried and she probably needed to. It took another 30 minutes but eventually her sobs died down before they became hiccups and then light snores as she fell asleep. Naruto realizing this felt a little awkward. Since the only person who ever fell asleep on him was Ino and likely the only other one was Tayuya. He just hoped Ino wouldn't come home too soon. Especially since he had the feeling that if he tried to move Temari with her in her emotional state it might be bad for his health. He shook his head and continued running his fingers through her hair.

Neither knew that outside masking her chakra was a one of Kushina's water clones who was smirking. She'd seen the whole thing and made another clone of herself using half the chakra in her to continue watching them while she took off to inform Kushina about the interesting and perfect situation that developed. Of course she'd need to make sure Tayuya was out of earshot or the protective girl would go on a rampage. She knew Kushina's plan was now in motion. Though only she knew. No one else did. Anko had unwittingly set off the reaction she was looking for. She knew there would be obstacles but would overcome them in time. She wondered if Kushina should have a talk with Gaara when he got there. That's when she got a devious idea and started giggling. She bet the original would get a kick out of it too.

 **Half an hour later on board the U.S.S. Jackal passing over the rings of a gas giant planet on it's way to XW333**

General Baker was sleeping beside his girlfriend contentedly with his beloved little dog with tiny ear muffs on sleeping on the part of his chest that Serana wasn't laying on. Which wasn't much. Neither noticing that some great evil was planning on waking them soon. Serana was holding tightly to him her nails digging into his skin not wanting to let him go anywhere. She nuzzled his strong built chest happy that he was in her arms. As she slept she dreamed of things that she could do when their baby arrived. She sighed knowing he'd be ecstatic. At the moment though she was dreaming about finding some of his ex girlfriends and draining every last drop of their blood and then ripping their heads off. She drooled a little not that her mate would mind.

Aaron often dreamt about what his life would have been like had his fiancé and child lived. He doubted he would have joined the military. His honor held him to take care of his family no matter what had kept him home and prevented him from joining the military. His dream ever since he turned six and admired the soldiers he'd seen them. Then when he met Andrea and they later started dating. He put that dream on the back burner indefinitely. Deciding to be by her side especially when she became pregnant and how he planned to take care of his parents until they died. Hopefully when they did pass on he could still join. Then in a few minutes he lost almost everything. His parents and pets were still around but his fiancé and child were gone. He joined out of his desire for vengeance. But now that the fate of all mortal and immortal kind and eternity itself was on his shoulders he had more than his personal vengeance to deal with. Though vengeance would be a sweet byproduct.

Serana's mother was watching them from a seat across the room. While most would find it a little creepy, she was just watching over her sleeping daughter. Idly her thoughts were switch between thinking about them and then about herself and her own wants before it would switch back to her daughter and mate. She looked up at a clock on the wall checking the time. 5:46 She groaned wondering how long before they would wake up and they would arrive at the planet. Not that she cared she just occasionally got rather bored. She cast her old detect life spell and smiled at seeing the signature in her daughters belly. Serana would be soo happy and in pain when the baby came out. So would her mother. Of course Valerica wondered just when Serana's mate was going to introduce them to his parents. Along with their reactions to the deal Serana struck with Andrea. She smirked imagining that giant cowering in a corner while his mother chewed him out.

 **(I can already see it. He'll cower when his parents get angry about it and start chewing him out. I'm pretty sure they're the only one's he'll cower from. Oh I overheard his little sister telling Serana about how Aaron fears spiders. Even tiny ones make him freak. I wonder how he would have dealt with the old giant frostbite spiders we had. Probably creeped out but then again I don't know since they're extinct. Probably for the best anyway. Hmm I wonder what he'd do if I walked into his room completely naked and pounced on him. He'd probably freak hahaha. I think I just might do that when Serana's busy just to see his reaction.)** She thought before an unusual feeling came over her again. She'd felt it a few hours previously.

As she leapt up from the chair her vampire senses noticing certain changes in the atmosphere since she'd mastered them. She looked around quickly wondering what this strange change in the atmosphere was before she then noticed a major change in the empty dimensional plane. She knew it was empty because she'd explored it once. Her eyes widened. **(Portals! They're coming through in three separate locations. They're close to eachother but not too close that they interfere with eachother. This isn't good. If there's more people coming here right now then they may get shot by some of these soldiers thinking they're demons. Especially with them prepared to fight. Ok time to find them. Dammit daughter you and you're mate have already gotten me to care about what happens to people.)** Thought Valerica before she turned into a plume of bats and rushed into the ventilation system and moved through them tracking the first portal she felt. She had a feeling she might have to bring the three groups of people together and find a way to hide them to get the soldiers to not kill them. She reformed and put in ear plugs just in case an alarm sounded again. Then took off again.

As she made her way through multiple vent shafts she noticed that the portals converged closer together. She had spent some time in these vents and learned a little bit about the ships layout but not much. Being in her bat form she was easily able to avoid all the traps that were set up inside them. She found the room where the first portal was and stopped, reformed and waited. The room she was watching was an typical empty room except for a table, some chairs, a little kitchen and a couch was set up. She sighed glad it was currently vacant. She then settled in as a wide green portal opened up and a group of about 20 people fell out of it in a heap. Though the twenty first one was a female and she fell out and rolled down the pile of people onto the floor. Valerica noticed they wore fatigues like Aarons men but were different and their armor was a different style and they were armed.

She noticed the female was very peculiar looking. She had bright red hair and one green eye and one yellow eye. She also noticed said girl had varying colors of skin. It stuck out the most on her face. She then noticed the look of old stitching all across her body as if the girl had been pieced together bit by bit. The girls arm attached to her belt was somewhat unsettling. She narrowed her eyes before casting a detect life spell and unlike her comrades she had no signature. She was undead like her before she cast a second spell. One she had made that allowed her to see a persons very soul. She observed the girl as she lit up like a chrismas tree same as her comrades. This made Valerica smile before she released the spell. The fact that the girl had a soul was a very pleasant development. It meant that she could work with her instead of just destroying her. She'd keep an eye on them as she quickly went to the other portal locations. She was fast and left the other two locations quickly to the other one since they were far from soldiers. She left a number of talking skeletons that had much of her knowledge and a request for them to wait till she came to get them.

 **With the red hair girl and the group of people.**

The girl groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She held her head as she slowly sat up. Even if she was undead her brain and nerves still worked. She looked up as she stretched and popped her shoulders. She caught sight of something though. It was up in the vent. She looked at it confused. Small eyes lots of them looking right at her before they seemed to reform into just one pair of much larger bright orange eyes looking at her. She ignored it though it did kinda creep her out. She and her fellow commandos had just escaped a deadly situation even though she had no idea how. She had a bit of a headache but slowly stood up. She looked herself over seeing just a few bruises and scrapes. Her clothes and armor were torn where she'd managed a few narrow escapes or so she thought. She sighed as she picked her arm up that had just fallen off her belt. She hadn't had nearly enough time to sow it back on. She pulled out a sowing kit and proceeded to do just that. While painful she managed to sow everything right back into place. She snickered when she looked to her right to see her fellow commandos in a large pile apparently still out of it. Though they were starting to rouse.

 **(Ok where are we? Hopefully far from where that fight was. What were those things? They tore through us like we were paper. We were totally unprepared though it might not have mattered if we were anyway. They were soo fast. There were over a hundred of us. Though they appeared by the thousands. Straight from some ships in the skies and some strange glowing rift. They weren't aliens because my friend Rei was with us and she seemed to recognize them. Especially since she told us to flee the second she saw them before hiding inside a cars gas tank. I wish we'd listened to my ghost friend. I remember slicing through the arm of one of our dead female commandos and cutting a six inch piece of flesh and bone from it to replace the parts of flesh I had to remove because one of those creatures had some sort of corrosive material on it's blade when it cut my arm off. At least I've still got my arm though. Glad I managed to sow that flesh back onto my arm before they came at us again and I had to retreat with my arm. I've still got my guns too that's good.)** Thought the red haired girl before hearing groans coming from the pile of humans.

She explored the room noticing it was empty mostly. She sat on the couch and checked her weapons making sure the chamber was clear and it was still clean. She checked herself noticing with a good degree of frustration she only had two clips left while the one's in her guns had maybe ten or twelve rounds left. She'd used ten other clips trying to get away when the others were pulled away and disappeared through some unknown means. Trying to out maneuver them hadn't been easy before she was cornered in an alley with them surrounding her.

 **(How in the world did I get out of there? I mean there were over four hundred of them crowded into that alley surrounding me. Including a bunch clinging to the walls above me. Hmm the last thing I remember was growls and clicks before a strange light appeared behind me and a number of hands grabbed me and pulled me backwards into it. Then there was some kind of strange... well I can only guess it looked like I was travelling through a wormhole before I blacked out and ended up here.)** She was interrupted when she heard a sound outside the door that was unmistakable. She rushed over quietly and listened pressing her ear to the door. She heard someone speaking and marching soldiers. She almost smiled but then again she didn't know where they were and they might take offense to armed unknown people appearing from nowhere. She heard someone say a word that made her eyes widen. Most of the conversation was garbled to her but the word General would come up every so often.

(Hey psycho zombie girl. Just where the hell are we? Why do I have such a massive headache.) Asked one of the men as they all stood up from the pile and rubbed their heads. While a few rubbed their eyes. They missed her rolling her eyes before she quickly and quietly made her way over to them and slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up. She could tell when the talking outside the room stopped the second he opened his mouth that the soldiers heard something. (Be quiet you moron! We've ended up in the middle of a potentially hostile military base so we need to be quiet and my name's Zombina not psycho zombie girl get it right. Now...) She whispered angrily but was interrupted when the alarm sounded and she paled. The base obviously knew they were there.

(Alert unauthorized personnel, undead and possible mutant lifeform detected in hallway 86 C 97 C and 99 C. Second regiment report to the hallways for sweep and clear. Capture order has been issued. Make sure you check every room.) Said the voice over the loudspeaker. She sighed before the floors started shaking under them as a group of large soldiers ran past the door. Quietly she made her way to the door to see what they were doing. She opened it enough that she could peek out. She saw huge ten foot tall soldiers running past followed by smaller soldiers almost half their size following. Every single one was heavily armed. She heard snickering behind her as she looked and noticed the others staring at her ass. She inwardly growled. If they survived this she'd knock some teeth out of every single one of them. She knew she had a nice body but preferred to not be stared at by morons. Maybe if she had a boyfriend she wouldn't mind if he stared but she didn't. Most people were scared of her and the rest seemed to be interested in other men or were perverts. Not even other monsters were interested. She noticed the hallway cleared.

She made her way back to her fellow commandos after she quietly shut the door. (Ok guys the hallways seem clear for the moment. If we move quickly and quietly we may be able to find a way out of...) She was interrupted when a small vampire bat landed on her shoulder then hopped onto her hand and looked at her intently. She stared back at it before it presented it's leg with a note on it. She tilted her head wondering what it was before she gently took it off and the bat took off. She watched as it flew right back into the vent before she began reading.

 **(Young Zombina. You and your troops have arrived in a very dangerous place. Especially for we undead. There is no way out because you are on a ship in space not on a planet. Even trying to leave will lead you to your death. There's over half a billion soldiers on this ship, each and every single one is armed, covered in body armor and agitated due to the war that's being waged. I'd imagine you have questions which will be answered soon. Like who I am. Well i'm like your friend Curie, a vampire. She's here and safe for the moment and we've already been talking. Your other friends the ghost girl Rei and that strange young girl Lala who carries a scythe and can remove her own head are fine for now. So long as I can talk to my daughters mate before he encounters any of you. He commands every single person on this ship. Now stay where you are. That room is long since abandoned and they likely won't check it. While i'm sure staying put isn't something you want to do, it's best thing you can do. Because of your undead status they may seek to capture you. Still if you kill some of them and the soldiers don't kill you, my daughters mate General Aaron Baker will. Watch yourself and keep those idiots around you under control unless you prefer to permanently die. I'll see about bringing all of you food. We shall speak soon. V.)**

Zombina growled lowly. She didn't like this at all. They were trapped and her danger senses were lighting up all over the place. She idly wondered if she could get into the ventilation system like that bat had and find another abandoned room for them but that would make some noise and she couldn't afford that. Obviously those soldiers had extremely good hearing. She contemplated this as she sat on the couch. She noticed the other commandos staring at her waiting. While she'd never been even remotely close or a friend to any of them she didn't want them to die. She'd served with them for a few years. She sighed before making her decision.

(Alright listen up. Change of plans we'll be staying right here for now. The note I just received was a warning from one of the people who detected us warning us to stay put and it gave some information. Apparently we're not in the middle of a military base. We're actually on a massive military spaceship completely surrounded by half a billion soldiers. Which means we're stuck here for now. Just get settled in. The sender said they'll bring us food soon.) Said Zombina very quietly as she sat on the couch completely annoyed when the others started talking amongst themselves. Before they nodded to eachother. Her eyebrow rose before a feeling of forboding washed over her.

(I'm sorry commander but we're not waiting. There has to be a way off. If I remember correctly all ships like this have craft that allow you to leave and head to the planets surface. After the fiasco we just went through we don't feel like dying while we wait. We'll get off with or without you.) He said as Zombina shot up in outrage nearly ripping out the new stitches on her arm.

(You can't do this. I'm not even talking about disobeying a direct order from your superior here. No if any of us step out that door we're all dead. They know we're here but they don't know where. They'll converge on this room and start firing the second they see us. We've dealt with other soldiers enough to know what will happen. Once the word gets out about our location we'll be overwhelmed. Hell we're almost out of ammunition anyway. So sit back down there's no need to chance it.) She said angrily but quietly. She noticed her fellow commando Edward if she remembered correctly sigh before he twitched his finger and two others grabbed her and threw her into a wall nearly knocking her out and causing an uncontrollable pained scream to come from her since she hit head first and almost snapped her neck. She slid to the floor but not before seeing the door being broken down by a soldier with his visor up even if her vision was blurry for a moment. She could still make him out.

(What in the hell is going on... in... here. Oh fuck!) Said the soldier before he lifted his SMG. He was quickly shot though the rounds did little but bounce off his armor before two nailed him in the face going through his skull one going through his right eye socket smashing into the cerebellum. He started to fall over ,his death quick. His weapon though had already been firing and his finger stayed on the trigger and shot into the crowd killing one of the commandos when twelve bullets ripped through his body and brain. They were designed to penetrate the armor of a old world king tiger tank so they easily went right through his armor and out the back of it. The others quickly ran for it as the soldiers clip emptied. The sound of voices caused them to panic before they headed in the opposite direction while Zombina made her way out of the room stumbling here and there. She looked down at the dead soldier. Her vision still cloudy.

(Damn that hurt. What am I going to do? This soldier's definitely dead and he was just a kid. They'll want retribution. Dammit I need to find whoever sent that note. I guess the others are a lost cause. Why didn't they listen.) She said to herself as she stumbled down a separate hallway. She could already hear more gunshots. Though was disturbed when she heard a feminine scream and the voice on the loudspeaker a few minutes later.

(All soldiers capture order for enemy soldiers has been indefinitely suspended. Kill order now in full affect. Mercy is to be shown only if they surrender. Bring all captives into hangar bay 124.) Said the voice. She noticed hundreds of soldiers rush past down the hallway where they'd left.

 **Ten** **minutes earlier with Aaron and Serana.**

Both of them sighed happily in their sleep. Their dog had made his way from ontop of Aaron to right behind Serana's knees. He snuggled in comfortably more than content to sleep the day away and then try to keep them up at night. Aaron smirked as he dreamed of eating a four pound cheeseburger. He mumbled something in his sleep. It sounded like (Cheese, tomato and pickle only please.) Before he was quiet again. The evil alarm sounded again suddenly scaring both of them awake causing Aaron to accidentally levitate himself and smash his head into the metal ceiling leaving a large dent before he landed on his ass beside the bed. Serana was cursing at it while Taco was looking around. His doggy earmuffs cutting out almost all the noise. (Not again.) groaned Aaron as he looked over at a disheveled Serana as she climbed onto the bed.

He stood quickly pulling on a pair of pants. He sat down before he picked up the phone and dialed operations while also rubbing his sore ass. (Hello Operations please tell me that alarm was false.) He asked before sighing.

(Unfortunately not, it was no fake. There's signatures in three different locations. I wish this were false as well but we've got positive ID on a third unknown vampire and two other undead and a strange creature. Along with twenty or so unknown human signatures piled around one of the undead. Sir what are your orders?) Asked the man on the other side of the line.

(Capture them, all of them. Go for the humans and the one undead first. We'll go after the others after. They may have valuable information.) He said before hanging up and pulled on a shirt and got up before picking up a modified M60 A3 with laser sights, 1000 round belt and a lighter build and an old MG42 he debated for a second before he put the MG42 back. He loaded the M60 quickly before kissing Serana. They both weren't listening to the loudspeaker.

(Hey hon what's going on? Why are you bothering with this? I mean you've got soldiers to deal with it. Come back to bed. I want to spend at least a little more time with you before we get to the planet and you go into battle.) Said Serana knowing he was tempted. He attached a silver broadsword to his waist.

(I wish I could sweetheart but this time I can't. Undead have somehow found their way onto the ship along with another vampire. I'm going to greet and capture them. I'll probably kill them permanently after we've extracted whatever information we can get. They're a danger to the ship. Especially to you with that new vampire. So i'm not taking any chances.) He said as he attached three grenades to his belt. He saw her eyes widen when he said the part about another vampire before she sighed and nodded. He kissed her and Taco.

(I love you Serana. I'll be back.) He said smiling when she looked away embarrassed with a little grin of her own.

(I love you too.) She said as he left. She knew he heard her since he looked back in and grinned at her before he left again.

He quickly looked up the coordinates closest to the humans and undead and input them into his teleporter before flashing into the hallway. He walked rather fast down the hallway not knowing that Valerica was watching from the vents. She'd seen everything the commandos had done and knew it was only a matter of time till he went beserk. She'd already called his sister just in case he lost it knowing she'd be able to calm him down. She also prepared to bolt and drag Serana into it if it got too bad. She saw him coming closer to the door and decided to go ahead and grab her.

He studied the corridors as he walked down them. He remembered when they were built and his first walkthrough. He shook himself out of his reverie. (Soo we have undead. Besides vampires and their summons we've never really faced other undead. I wonder what we're up against. Possibly zombies or skeletons even wraiths. Maybe I should have brought my other blade. Oh well this should be interesting. If it is zombies I hope they're not the kind who can infect other people...) He said to himself but was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of metal rolling around. He crouched down and ran his hand though the brass casings before looking into the room where they led. He was greeted with a sight he didn't like at all. He quickly ran to the fallen soldiers side.

(John, dammit John what the hell happened to you? Who did this? No pulse dammit. I'm too late. You know cousin you were one of my only friends that I had left. It's terrible that you had to go out like this but I see at least you got one of the bastards. I'll have the pastor give you your last rights. Dammit what am I going to tell your mother? Rest in peace. I'm going after the others.) Said Aaron rage igniting in his eyes as he gently put his cousins head back down on the ground. He stood before spitting on the dead commando and then disappeared running full blast towards the direction he heard more weapon fire. His heart dropped though when he heard a womans scream followed by a childs cry of "Mommy".

He turned down another hallway before screeching to a halt before a little girl crying over her dying mother. She'd been shot several times one of them had gone through her heart. The little one also had a little bleeding scar on her cheek where one of the bullet grazeds her. He growled before ripping his radio out and his hand covered itself in bright gold healing light as he put his hand on the woman's chest. (I need corpsmen in hallway 97C-2. This no joke I have a gunshot victim and her daughter here. Get you ass here now!) He roared into it before looking at the crying little girl. He sighed.

He quickly got her attention. (Save my mommy please.) Sobbed out the child as he worked. He noticed the woman getting paler before he silently cursed. He tore open the part of her shirt that covered her sternum.

(I'm trying to. I need you to look away now little angel. You won't want to see this.) He said gently as she nodded and looked away. He pulled out a serrated combat knife and slashed his wrist deeply. He then put it against the bullet wound in her chest and held the deep cut open as his blood flowed into it. He sighed before smiling a little as the hole in her heart was quickly repaired by his blood. It wasn't something he gave just anyone. He pulled it back as soon as the hole in her heart and the damaged bone and tissue was repaired. Just as a corpsman showed up and his wrist healed itself. But he did keep a drop of blood on his finger and wiped it on the cut on the girls cheek. He smiled when it healed and he wiped it away. While the woman wouldn't turn into an angel her life threatening wound was healed. He smiled at the little girl when she ran up and thanked him with a hug before he stood and took off again. His rage returning full force and getting worse since he'd forced it down in front of the child.

(Operations! Cancel the capture order for all enemy soldiers. They are to be killed on sight unless they surrender!) He roared into the radio not bothering to listen for a response. He sped along disappearing in a blur as he gave chase. Easily bypassing his fastest soldiers.

 **Back with Zombina**

She'd finally got her bearings back and wasn't stumbling anymore. She'd lost track of her fellow commandos not that she should have tracked them or kept up with them. That would have been a death sentence. She sighed before she started to run when she heard voices behind her. She looked back seeing nothing before a flood of soldiers came out of one of the rooms and gave chase.

(Shit!) She yelled before she ran as fast as she could. She made sure to jump here and there and occasionally slide as bullets whizzed by her. She'd gotten good at avoiding hot lead over the years she'd been with the commandos. She quickly turned a corner before she saw a blue blur in front of her and she backtracked and ran into a room and then out it's other door. She stopped when she found a pitch black outlet in one of the walls and hid in it. She watched as a group of soldiers ran by but didn't notice her. She quietly sighed before she nearly screamed when the ghostly figure of her friend Rei came out of the wall behind her and put her hand on her shoulder scaring her.

(Dammit Rei do you always have to do that. It's a good thing i'm undead or you'd give me a heart attack. How'd you get here anyway.) Zombina quietly asked her snickering friend. She dead panned when her friend simply grinned. Somehow she should have expected this.

(Zombina of course I have to do that. It's hilarious especially like that one time when you had just stitched your hand back on and I scared you and your hand went flying when you shot up. Oh I think it took you about a half hour to find it. Still the better question is why aren't you still in that room hiding like you're supposed to be. I know you hate waiting but still. I know i'm supposed to as well but i'm a ghost, they can't touch me. Well most of them. Still I guess it's better if you die here. At least your soul won't be devoured.) Said Rei giggling quietly at remembering how her friends hand had went flying. Seeing Zombina's eye twitch in irritation almost made her laugh out loud. Zombina was about to tear her friend a new one when the sound of around fifty weapons being cocked shut them both up. They slowly looked forward seeing a girl standing there with red eyes. She held the largest weapon out of all of them.

(Zombina, Rei surrender you've nowhere left to run.) Said the girl with red eyes and unlike the young soldier her fellow commandos killed, her visor and the others were down. The other soldiers around her were staring angrily at them. They could see the undead girls fingers twitching towards her weapons to defend herself. They then saw the pale white near see through girl put her hand on the red haired girls shoulder.

(Zombina I think you should surrender.) Said Rei getting a shocked look from the redhead. She was about to protest when Rei cut her off. (You can't escape and i've heard about this girl from one of those talking skeletons. Her name's Nicole, she's their leaders sister and the only one who could get away with disobeying his orders. Surrender and go with her. She'll treat you fairly. Might even recruit you. She's also one of only two who can keep her brother from killing you.) Rei whispered before seeing her friend have a moment of indecision before she sighed and nodded. She was glad now there was at least a chance she wouldn't be killed.

(Ok I surrender. I won't put up any kind of fight.) Said Zombina as Nicole nodded while the soldiers around her looked stunned that a zombie had actually spoken and hadn't tried to eat them. They waited for her to come out of the outlet she'd found to hide in. As she came out Nicole got a good look at her while she shouldered her M88 50 cal. assault rifle. Her favorite that her brother designed and built for her. It even fired full size bullets. One of her eyebrows raised seeing the stitching on her body. She turned Zombina around, took her weapons and put handcuffs on her. She turned back to go capture Rei but the ghost girl just smirked before disappearing into the wall with a playful wave. Nicole shook her head before tightening the cuffs on the girl. Zombina noticed her nod to the other soldiers and they headed off to somewhere. She sighed a minute later when she saw a sign that said Hanger bay 124 and they went in and when they were just under one of the ships she was pushed down onto her knees as they began to wait. For what Zombina didn't know. Though she did still hear gun fire. She was sure the others were going to be killed. While she felt bad about it she knew it was out of her hands. As they waited she noticed the male soldiers seemed to be nervous around the red eyed girl for some reason.

 **Back with the commandos.**

(Yamaziki did you have to shoot that unarmed woman and her kid?! Those soldiers are out for blood now!) Said Carmine as they quickly dived into a separate hallway barely avoiding an RPG. They'd already lost five other commandos. One was killed by a spike trap when he tried to crawl up into a vent shaft and his now pincushion body had slid right back down it. Another was blasted by a group of soldiers carrying experimental plasma rifles. Specifically made for use in space. Though the commandos armor wasn't meant to take such rounds. The rest were lost to bullets. While the commandos rounds simply bounced off the soldiers. They'd already ran out of ammo.

(Look I... she came out of that office. I thought she was one of them and was armed. I didn't know anything until after I shot her and she and the kid went down. You think I enjoyed doing that? I killed an innocent woman and possibly her kid. I'll live with that the rest of my life. But right now we have to get out of here. There has to be a way out.) He said as they ran before he heard gunfire behind them and saw a beast of a man giving chase and firing a machine gun at them. They ran as fast as they could but lost six more of their number between the massive man and another ambush. Carmine's brain splattered on Yamaziki's face as his head exploded. He shuddered but kept running. He idly wondered if Zombina was there with them, would she be devouring those brains since she was a zombie. The thought was a little traumatizing

They turned another corner before diving into an alcove as another RPG flew at them from a former Russian army soldier waiting in one of the doorways to ambush them. Most made it but two were too slow and were killed by the explosion when it hit one of the two straight in the chest. It blew the first one to pieces while the other lost his arm and leg and his body got somewhat shredded by shrapnel. The other commandos quickly shut the door and let out a breath. (We're trapped like rats. There's no way out!) Said Yamiziki starting to panic. While normally the calmest of the group, being covered in your friends brains could cause a few screws to come loose. They observed the room spotting a fridge and some snack machines alongside the opposite door. They quickly barricaded the door with one of the snack machines while locking the other one. Just in case they needed to flee quickly.

One of the other commandos quickly slapped the panicking man. (Pull yourself together. There's only six of us left minus Zombina. She's likely just as dead as the rest of them so she won't be saving us. Edward got lucky when he put two rounds in that one guys head but now we're completely surrounded. We need to pull it together. No come on help me get the other door barricaded.) Said Jackson as Yamaziki nodded and they grabbed a large table and put it against the door. They went to grab another snack machine and put it up against the other door. They rested slightly with Jackson resting against the steel wall. They began to contemplate how to escape the situation before a shriek of metal being torn apart was heard and Jackson found a hand wrapped around his thigh tightening enough that it crushed part of his femur. He screamed in agony as the others quickly grabbed ahold of his arms trying to pull his back. The arm moved in a clockwise motion making the hole much bigger.

(Help me! Help me you guys! It hurts!) Screamed Jackson as the hand wrapped tighter around his thigh and started pulling while they pulled in the opposite direction. They all started to get pulled towards the hole as another arm grabbed his other leg and pulled it beside the other one. They pulled even harder as their friend screamed in agony since the arms pulled him the other way quickly making the others slide on the ground. They were quickly pulled as he was yanked almost completely out of the hole. (It's fucking agony. Pull me back please it's gonna kill me!) He screamed as he latched onto the metal in the wall with them still pulling his other arm. They saw a large hand grab onto the metal he was holding before it was covered in flames and the metal became white hot. He screamed and let go as he did the hand disappeared and grabbed him again. They held on as he slowly slipped through their fingers. Before the specific sound of blade cutting through flesh and bone made them all fall backwards with Jackson's arm in their grasp they dropped it in horror hearing him scream even louder before going to the hole to try and find him. They'd wished they didn't.

The same beast of a man was holding Jackson about four feet off the ground. They couldn't see the mans face but they could tell he was angry. But he didn't say anything. They watched in horror as he reared back and punched Jackson soo hard that his head separated from his body and went flying. He then threw the corpse on the ground before looking at the door to the room they were in. They looked into his cold eyes. The gold rings around his pupils was swirling and seemed to be on fire. They'd never seen such rage. Yamiziki immediately panicked and ran to the other door turning over the table and tossing stuff away. He was followed by the others as he ripped the door open and they fled just as a snack machine that was holding the other door closed flew through the air and embedded into the metal wall. Edward and the remainder went one way while Yamiziki turned a corner and ran down the hallway screaming his head off the entire way. Of course his screams were cut off when his head made contact with the butt of a rifle that knocked him out before he was dragged off.

 **(Damn Yamiziki's screams were just cut off. I hope his end was quick. That leaves just us four. Who or what was that person or creature we just encountered? Damn hard to believe I thought Zombina was a monster all this time. That man's more of a monster than any that we've ever encountered. Well besides Rachnera. Of course being part spider I guess she's picky about who she lets in lest they judge her like we did since she eats people. That was the past. Too late to make things right. Everyone's gone now. Now I just need to get these three to safety on some planet far from here.)** He thought as they rounded a corner. He sighed as they stopped and rested a moment seeing nobody around. He lay against the wall getting his breath back. Before they went at it again. They proceeded to round another corner before something massive turned the corner. Their eyes widened as it saw them and raised it's weapon. They dived into the nearest hallway. Before running again. Well him and one other did. He heard the dreaded sound of a gatling gun firing. He looked behind him. He helplessly watched as the other two commandos were nearly ripped to pieces as twin 50 caliber gatling guns pumped over six hundred rounds into them leaving a mess on the floor. They ran faster as the giants footsteps approached.

(Eddy this is madness. How are we going to get out of here? Everywhere we turn there's death waiting for us. Maybe we should surrender I mea-.) He was cut off as the door they were running by exploded outward and the massive man that had punched off their friends head appeared from it. They got back up and started to run before Edward saw the last commando on the floor with a fist through his abdomen. He watched as the giant picked him up and put his other hand in his abdomen while he screamed. He vomited when the giant ripped the man in half at the waist and dropped his upper and lower sections onto the floor before looking at him. Edward got up and high tailed it running faster than he had ever before. He turned into a room before seeing a glowing portal standing there. Huffing and figuring he had nothing left to lose he ran into it. He was transported into the exact place he was looking for but he could go nowhere as in seconds hundreds of soldiers surrounded him. He looked around looking for a escape. He saw Zombina kneeled on the floor with her arms tied behind her back and Yamiziki also kneeling but struggling to get up as a blue haired woman kept smacking him back down every time he tried to get back up. He noticed a woman in strange dress on one side of Zombina while on her other side a woman who seemed to be in nothing but a blue bra and panties stood there with an angry look on her face. He sighed before the same was done to him and he was dragged beside Yamiziki. He made sure not to look at any of the three women. He didn't need to be castrated for staring at them.

 **(Just what in the hell happened? First the alarm and he leaves with a loaded weapon. Then I hear gunfire lots of it since it echoed through the halls along with explosions. Then mother comes and rouses me from bed and I barely have enough time to find a bra and panties to put on before she yanks me away. We meet these girls. Then mother brought me here, to keep an eye on this zombie girl I guess. Though the way she looked at these young women almost like they were her friends. I know she's never met them she said so herself. She's especially interested in this girl but I have no idea why. Either way. Where is he. I'm thinking about tearing him and mother a new one for getting into soo... much...trouble.)** Her thoughts were shut off when Aaron entered the hangar bay covered in blood. She was stopped from rushing over to him by her mother. She gave her a look but her mother made a motion to look at him instead. She did and remembered that look in his eyes. That coldness that made her feel like she was at the top of the throat of the world and could actually feel the cold. But it was different now with the rage that was flowing through them. She felt like running and she hated it. She didn't ever want to fear him. But even with the fear she felt she loved him all the same.

(Officer on deck!) Yelled one of the men in the crowd of soldiers as they straightened and saluted. This got odd looks from the three commandos before the said officer came into view and their eyes widened. Two of them gulped while Zombina was nervous and curious. She wondered who he was if he got this kind of fast reaction from every soldier even the blue haired girl Nicole if she remembered her name correctly. She idly wondered why he was covered in blood. She also didn't miss the blush on the women's faces even Nicole's since his shirt was ripped in several places exposing his muscles. There was one on her face as well she noticed. She wondered how he got so many scars.

(As you were.) He said dryly while saluting back. He stared at the three who had got away from him before looking at Nicole. (So little sister these three surrendered peacefully?) He asked as she nodded before smacking Yamiziki in the head again sending him to the floor as he tried to run. If he wasn't in such ill temper he would've found her smacking the man to the ground again and again funny. But right now he found nothing funny. He still had his machine gun which was hanging across his back. Nobody noticed Edward working his way out of the restraints eyeing one of Zombina's weapons hanging from Nicole's belt.

(Help me! Somebody help me! Don't let him get me. He's a monster, keep him away!) Screamed Yamiziki before he was hit by the butt of a rifle.

(Be quiet in front of the General. Speak again without permission and I'll cut your tongue out.) Said the female soldier on his other side. Her name was Angelica. She was 19. A former prostitute/sex slave like the others in the two female elite squads. Her and Nicole were nearly as close as sisters. She had been from San Diego California. Tall almost six foot athletic build similar to Cait's but not as much muscle definition. Dark brown hair in a style similar to Konan's that barely reached her shoulders and brown doe eyes. She was around 5 ft. 11in. Caucasian and she was covered in tattoos. Some of the men often drooled over her. She ignored it and focused on her training and her friendships. She also had a thing for her best friend Nicole's big brother and the two would some times plot and make plans. She was about to hit the annoying man again when Aaron stood in front of both of them. No one had even seen him move. Yamiziki's eyes widened when he appeared in front of them so did Edward and Zombina's. Even Serana's eyes widened seeing him move soo fast.

(I have questions for you! Answer them and maybe you'll live to see tomorrow!) He yelled right in the man's face nearly making the man piss himself. Aaron was surprised when he agreed instantly. He figured this would be interesting. (Okay three questions. 1. Who are you people? 2. Who killed the soldier who was my little cousin? 3. Who shot the woman and could have easily killed her little girl?) He asked angrily. Yamizaki quickly sung like a bird.

(We're from a world far from here. We don't know how we got here. Just some sort of crazy portal opened and we were pulled into it. When we got here we didn't know where we were so we started to check things out before a bat delivered a note of some kind. All I know is our commander went crazy and told us to kill anyone we see. If we wanted to live.) As he babbled Zombina's eyes widened. She was even more outraged now since she gave no such order. Though was nervous since she was being used as a scapegoat and didn't want his rage to be taken out on her. Even undead she still wanted to live.

(Our fellow commandos were slaughtered by these strange beings. They out numbered us in moments. They killed over a hundred others. When that soldier entered into the room we were in she ordered us to kill him. Then to flee and hijack one of those transports to take us to another planet. I shot the woman thinking she was a soldier when she left one of the rooms while we were running. I didn't know she had a kid on her. The one who killed your cousin is right beside me. His name's Edward. He was laughing when he did it. Is the lady alright?) Said Yamizake very quickly having lost most of his mind. Though he didn't miss Aaron's eyes burn in rage.

Serana was also angry and staring down at Zombina who looked on in anger and shock and fear. She was hit in the forhead by a bat that appeared from her mothers cloak. She looked at her then the bat as it stared at her. She looked at her mother confused before looking at the girl then her mother who mouthed out a few words. The words said "He's lying, I was there she didn't say any of that stuff." Serana sighed and nodded at her mother before calming down and turned her attention back to Aaron who looked like he was about to blow. It made her nervous he was soo enraged she could see he wasn't thinking clearly.

(Thanks for your cooperation. For your information the woman and her little girl are alive and well.) Said Aaron before whipping out a pistol and shooting the man in the head killing him instantly. Both girls on either side of him jumped a little in shock while the other soldiers backed away in fear and Edward took this chance to get out of the restraints and grabbed Zombina's gun from the girls belt pushing her away. He quickly pointed it at the man as he turned to him and pulled the trigger using all thirteen round that were left in the clip. He made sure one went through his head, mouth and heart while the others spread across his body. The girls close to Aaron looked on in horror before Serana, Nicole and Angelica tackled the man. Though he was smiling. They picked him up and were about to beat him to death before looking where they thought Aaron would have landed only to see him standing there with blood leaking out of the bullet wounds. He looked at the man who shot him and smirked.

Edwards smile disappeared as he saw the smirk. His eyes widened as Aaron surrounded himself in white hot fire that made them all back up including the girls who had been holding him down. It then went into the wounds where bullets were lodged. Edwards mouth dropped when large drops of white hot liquid rolled out of the bullet wounds and onto the floor where they solidified back into lead slowly. He then noticed every single wound including the one in his head and heart healed like nothing happened. He then felt faint when Aaron grinned showing two pairs of fangs and a bullet that he'd caught in his teeth which he spit out and it landed with a light "pinging" sound. Aaron then laughed heartily at the stupefied look on his and the others faces.

(Nice try pal but not good enough. There's only a couple things that can kill me. 1. God himself. 2. Well you'll never find the others out because i'll never tell. He said before his hand shot out and pierced Edwards abdomen. The rage having returned. It avoided all his organs before he shifted his arm moving it up into his chest cavity before wrapping it around Edwards rapidly beating heart. Edward passed out from the pain. Only to be brought back by smelling salts. He looked into those rage filled eyes and noticed he was being held five feet off the floor. (You killed my cousin and no doubt other innocents. Now you're going to pay for it. When you see the devil... give him my regards.) Said Aaron smile gone. His arm slowly covered itself in fire that soon shot up into the hand clutching his heart. He then proceeded to burn the man from inside out. His agonizing screams echoed throughout the hanger while everyone looked on in horror including Serana while others were terrified. A minute later he grew tired of causing the pain and greatly increased the fire until the man exploded into a cloud of ashes. One thing went through the entire crowds heads. **(Don't ever think of harming the Generals family. The price for doing so is a slow painful death.)**

Aaron opened his hand all the blood on his body burned off and watched as the ashes of the mans heart fell from his hand. He sighed before turning to Zombina and his rage reignited again. She hadn't pulled the trigger but the false statement that said she ordered them to do it from the scared man and his own blinding rage at the loss of his cousin and having to tell his mother had blinded him to her fear and the truth. He quickly made his way over to her. Not noticing anything but his next target not even his own heavy breathing from the rage.

Zombina struggled against the cuffs on her as he approached. She didn't like the accusation that had been laid against her or that he had actually believed Yaminiki's crazed statement. She struggled even harder causing her face to contort in pain as the stitching on her wrists pulled against the cuffs. He came closer 10 feet. She dared look into those eyes. Those eyes filled with pain, rage and grief. She felt a bit sorry for him but felt more fear than anything.

8 feet. He looked like death itself walking towards her. 5 feet. She could see those eyes nearly on fire. The golden rings around his pupils spinning wildly. She stared him in the eyes. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. She could see deep into them. She saw past the rage, hate and pain. She could see that underneath it there was more to the man. 2 feet. She closed her eyes and stopped struggling while thoughts ran through her mind. She knew her time was finally up.

 **(I stopped counting about how many people have made a pass at me for sex over the years I've been somewhat alive. I can't remember anything before I woke up in this body. It wasn't easy becoming adjusted or having to occasionally put my pieces back on because they'd fallen off or had been cut or shot off. Now I guess I won't have to worry about that anymore. Though i'm jealous of others. At least they found someone to love them. Me besides a few of my friends never found that. Even Centoria's love interest wasn't interested in me. But then again that feeling was mutual I only liked him. It would have been nice to find though even if I doubt I could have had kids in the future. Maybe I can find it in the afterlife. Tha-)** Her thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a woman's hand smacking someone hard followed by a large number of gasps. She opened one of her eyes to look before the other shot open. Three women were standing in front of her one of them just pulling her hand back from the slap. She saw Aarons face turned to the side. She gulped and hoped the one who slapped him's death would be quick. Though another slap echoed around from the blue haired girl as she smacked him.

Serana's smack was followed by Nicole's. They slapped him in quick succession four more times before he finally dropped the sword. (What the hell is wrong with you huh?! Snap out of it.) Both women yelled at him before Serana smacked one cheek and Nicole smacked the other managing to send him off balance a bit. They noticed the other soldiers looking on in shock. Both girls hated doing this but it was the best way to knock some sense back into him. They saw Zombina looking on from behind them in shock since they were manhandling someone who towered over them. They both smacked him again this time sending him stumbling back and knocking out of his rage.

(Gah! Nicole Serana what the fuck. Why do you keep hitting me dammit?) He asked rubbing his stinging and slightly swollen cheeks. Sure it knocked him out of his rage and he felt more normal again but damn did that hurt. It hurt worse than the bullets or Carolina reaper pepper sauce. His head went to both sides again when two hard punches nearly sent him reeling. He shook his head since those two had actually made him a bit dizzy. He knew they both used most in not all of their strength in those last two. (Ugh ok ok I get it. You don't have to hit me anymore i'm back to normal.) He said which actually made his sister smile while Serana's eyes still held anger. Which was plain when she smacked him with every bit of strength she had. He held his face as ice melted off of it from where she'd charged up a frost spell when she smacked him that time.

(No you don't get it! Your rage blinded you to the truth. Sometimes I think that angel inside you needs to be ripped out since it seems to enjoy helping out your rage against evil before you completely lose it. This girl did nothing wrong. In fact she specifically told all of those fools to stay put, but they decided to not listen and take off. The morons opened fire on your cousin simply because he broke down the door when he heard her scream. Those men deserved the death that was dealt to them but you almost went to far. You were about to kill an innocent woman based on an insane man's testimony that he gave to pin the blame on her so he would not be killed. You have to rein that rage back in. In your attempts to use it against those creatures you've let it bubble up to where it's just below the surface. You know what, What if when our baby's born and grows up a bit and finds out their father killed some innocent people because his rage got the better of him. What will they think about that, about you?!) She nearly roared out herself. She hated pulling that trump card but had too. It obviously worked since it completely broke him out of everything and he looked away in shame. She felt somewhat bad when she saw a tear slide down his cheek but she wasn't about to let up. She saw the shock written on everyone's faces.

Zombina saw him shudder as he let out a large sigh. She'd have to ask the woman about that later since she'd never even heard of someone using such a trump card. She watched the three women and the massive man in front of her. She saw the shame in his eyes and the tear that slid down his cheek. She knew there was more to him but she didn't know about the child growing inside the vampire woman. She didn't even know it was possible. She felt someone squeeze her shoulder before looking into the eyes of the older vampire who just nodded at her. She saw him pick the sword up and sheathe it. **(So she's his mate. Ouch i'm pretty sure that just hurt them both. I'll ask the older one later about them. When these soldiers are gone. Probably tomorrow or something. Still i'm just grateful to be still living. I wonder how a human and vampire were able to conceive? I've never heard of such a thing before.)** Thought Zombina as Valerica and Nicole put her on her feet and removed her handcuffs. She brought her arms in front of her and rubbed her wrists a bit.

(You're right. I have let it go. I figured it would help me in battle especially with the invasion. I was wrong, it's causing me to miss things and not see it as it is. I'm sorry I let it go soo far. Young Zombina i'm... sorry. Serana i'm going to go and think things over. I'll see you at home.) He said noticing Zombina's shocked look before he turned around and went to leave.

(Sir!) Yelled one soldier getting his attention. He turned and looked at the soldier who gulped. (Um... what do we do about the other undead like her?) He asked nervously only to see their leader sigh.

(We leave them alone. I've already caused enough damage. They're not a threat. Go back to your posts, fights over. Resume plans for planetary invasion.) Said Aaron as he slowly walked away before using his teleporter and flashing away to the smaller forest outside his room. Not noticing the sad look on Serana's face. He sat on one of the stone benches in front of his fiance and child's graves and started to think. He considered where he'd finally went wrong. Searching through his memories of everything he's ever done. He remained like that for a couple hours.

 **Back with Serana and the other girls.**

Serana watched sadly as her mate left and flashed away. She looked down as a deep sigh escaped her. She'd hurt both him and herself with that one statement. She felt hands on her shoulders. She looked seeing her mother and Nicole looking at her with sad smiles. Even Zombina was giving her a sad look. She looked back to where he flashed away as the soldiers shouldered their weapons and slowly filed out of the hangar bay while janitors came in and cleaned up the blood and the body. Most were surprised the General didn't just kill both women for smacking him. Serana wanted to go find him but a word from her mother stayed her feet.

(You had no choice. You had to make him realize that as the rage overtook him he was turning into a monster himself. I know it hurts you to berate him like that and the thought of any of your children hating him for the things he's done. At least you've succeded where I failed with your own father.) Said Valerica while Nicole agreed. It was why she was slapping him along with Serana. He'd nearly lost all control. If he killed the girl he would have become the monster that he hated and didn't want to become. They both looked on as she stared at the spot he left from then looked back at them.

(Mother I realize that but I can't help the feeling that, that fact may have snapped him out of it but also struck him deeply. I know it's one of the things he doesn't want is for our children to not like him in the least. It's one of his greatest fears. Maybe I went too far. I wonder if I could have said something else? Something that wouldn't have struck soo deep.) She said quietly but they all heard her. Valerica turned her around so she was looking her in the eyes.

(Don't berate yourself. You had no choice in the matter. If you and Nicole hadn't been here than this girl would be completely dead. You know as well as I do that he's capable of ripping a persons soul out and sending it straight to oblivion or to hell as he soo eloquently put it. Even if oblivion and cold harbor together could compare to hell which they don't. He'd have found out too late that he killed an innocent girl who had nothing to do with what happened today and he'd have hated himself for it. You know that self hatred better than anyone since you've dealt with it with your previous mate. Remember you spent hundreds of years by his side and he loved you all the more for it. He hated being a vampire and needing to feed but you were with him the entire way and he finally found his way with you. Now you've got a new mate who you love that writhes in self hatred for not being able to protect his late fiancé and child. You've brought him back from the brink. Something not even his family could do and you've done it again. Trust me he'll be fine. He just needs time to think and figure things out.) Said Valerica as her daughter nodded sadly.

(Come let's go. Zombina let's go see your friends. You too Nicole. We'll need you to get to know them and help them integrate into this lifestyle. Also you'll need to help your brother deal with the influx of new people. Don't worry you'll still be ready for battle after we've met with them.) Said Valerica as she and Zombina nodded before following the two vampires out. All kinds of thoughts were going through Zombina's head. None of them knew that monster girls were arriving on multiple planets in the system. Being pulled away from their universe to escape the creatures and deposited on planets confused. **(** **I've got a lot of questions and no answers. I wonder if anyone else besides us made it off planet before we were taken. I mean Rei, Lana and Curie are here but how many others made it off.)** She thought as they left through a portal that went to the room holding the others. She went over to the other girls hugging them.

(Ok ladies since you're all here now it's time that you knew some ground rules especially for our fellow vampire. Rule 1. Feeding on the soldiers and civilians of this ship is prohibited and will get you killed. That is why there are blood packs specifically for us. Occasionally we are allowed to feast on the blood of prisoners though. Rule 2. The dogs and cats on the ship even strays are not to be eaten or harmed ever. Cruelty to animals isn't tolerated. Many an unfortunate human has had to face the punishment for breaking this rule. It's not pleasant. It goes the same for us. So unless you feel like forfeiting your life i'd advise you don't do that. Rule 3.) She explained a bit more with a few more rules. Having Nicole shoot the ground or very close to one of them if they decided to ignore this. She then left a bit later along with Nicole. Serana left a bit later leaving food and a number of blood packs with them. Zombina gently removed her shredded armor before laying down and closing her eyes.

 **1 hour later XW333 Hokage's office.**

Gaara, Kankuro and Tsunade currently had their jaws hanging and stared at the two Kushina's who were grinning like mad women. They'd just explained their plan while a separate Kushina clone kept Tayuya busy elsewhere in the village. Knowing she'd lose it if she heard this plan. As much as she loved the girl sometimes her temper got the best of her. She smirked seeing Gaara snap out of it.

(Soo let me get this straight your planning on taking a woman who killed your daughter before you resurrected her and who she still hates with a passion and breaking up her marriage. Then when she's grieving over the loss of it. Naruto being Naruto will likely swoop in to be a shoulder to cry on since they're friends and you have a feeling that she'll fall for him eventually while he comforts her. Then when she does you'll encourage them to get together even if he is sometimes clueless to women. All while he tries to juggle a group of other women and yourself and whatever children they have. All this while he attempts to be a Ninja, keep them happy and suffers the brutal training from some psycho at the same time. Uzumaki-san do you realize how insane that plan is?) Asked Gaara monotonously while genuinely surprised. Kushina shook her head as the other two snapped out of it.

(No no Gaara-san. I'm not going to break up her marriage. I don't need to since it's already happening. Shikamaru's laziness and how he has simply gotten to where he refuses to give her any affection and mostly ignores her are driving them towards divorce quickly. He himself despises the fact that she's always trying to force him to get out and do something or spend time with her anymore. All he wishes to do is watch clouds like his father. Naruto-koi's gotten in his face about it a few times before. It is mistreatment honestly with how he has no interest in her anymore. While he's too lazy to cheat that doesn't mean she's not worried about it. Besides my clone here just gave me some interesting information since she's been keeping an eye on them. It's also why I led Tayu-chans clones away since she'd go right after her.) Said Kushina snickering when Kankuro paled. Such a woman who didn't fear nearly anything would be trouble. Especially if they didn't fear his sister.

(Oh and what information would that be Uzumaki-san?) Asked Gaara as Tsunade and Kankuro looked at her with pretty much the same question. Kushina's grin never left her face. If anything it got even wider. They really didn't know how that was possible.

(Oh my clone informed me that an hour ago a very angry Temari stomped across the village to Ino's residence to confront him since nobody but him and Anko knew of her marriage problems. My clone nearly intervened when she attacked him repeatedly with her battle fan. He managed to get it away from her and hold her arms against her before she broke his nose with the back of her head and proceeded to use smaller fans to slice and dice him.) She paused for effect seeing how Kankuro and Gaara both paled. Their sisters anger was legendary.

(It took a little while before she shoved him onto the couch and straddled him. Not what you're thinking so get your head out of the gutter Kankuro. She then proceeded to smack him hard. Very hard, i'm surprised his neck didn't break. She eventually stopped when he grabbed her hands. She struggled but it wasn't long before she stopped and he let go and a few minutes later she broke down in tears. I'd say she's been needing to release them for years. He held her as she cried and she fell asleep on his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. Something she's never done before with anyone. I know this as well as you do.) She said with a sweet smile almost seeing it herself. All three had bug eyes before Kankuro fainted. Gaara sighed when he did while Kushina snickered knowing that his sister trusted someone enough that wasn't her husband to fall asleep on. Tsunade was speechless. She never knew that Temari could trust anyone soo much. Not even her brothers had earned that level of trust.

(Ok so you've got this all planned out. What if it doesn't work? I mean they're friends and all but I've never seen them really be close. And as much as I would like it if she got with Naruto, since he's the only one i'd ever trust and approve of to be with her. Why would she fall for him? I'm surprised she fell for the lazy Nara in the first place.) Said Gaara confused about her plan since he hadn't really known of the two having much in common besides himself and their love of being ninja. Kushina's smile unnerved him and Tsunade since Kankuro was still down but slowly waking.

(Kushina do you have any idea what this could do to her if this gets out? How can there be a possible future for them if she leaves because she lost Shikamaru? I mean she'll grieve and then, being unable to stand it she'll leave. She'll take her child with her. She's not the kind to leave it behind. Also what if like Gaara said your plan fails and either one rejects the other. It could be a disaster for both them and the villages.) Said Tsunade worried a bit for everyone's sake.

(That's where I comes in to help things along. With him comforting her it will help soften the blow and he loves kids already. She knows he cares about her. Not in the romantic way of course. But still they've got a deep seated affection for each other. It developed when he saved her and yourself from your Biju and changed you and it developed further when he attempted to save you from Akatsuki before you died. It's always been there. Of course Naru-koi was clueless as ever back then. Well except for his feelings for Tayuya-chan. He didn't realize that those feelings existed and Temari was no doubt confused. Then in swoops Shikamaru who somehow gets her to fall for him but that affection for Naruto has never died. As for Naru-koi he has a habit of developing strong attachments to those who spend a lot of time with him and who show him kindness or who've lived like he has. Like you and Iruka who he sees as brothers. As for women well. Look what happened with Tayu-chan. Even with her foul mouth, horrible attitude, extreme temper and a penchant for violence and he fell for her the second he saw her. I doubt it'd take much for him to fall for Temari as well.) Said Kushina with a smile. Gaara had a contemplative look while Kankuro had just come back around. Tsunade was obviously thinking.

(Ok I approve of this. I hope it goes well. For Temari's and Naruto's sake since this could cause a lot of trouble along with hurt feelings and we don't really know how anyone else will react.. Any objections?) Asked Tsunade. Getting shakes of the head from Gaara and Kankuro. Kushina smiled brightly before she and her clone started whispering excitedly to each other again. They nodded as Kushina smirked.

(Gaara-san there's also a few things for Naruto to teach you. It's a requirement for this to work.) Said Kushina getting a raised eyebrow from him. (Indeed you need to learn Shadow clones and Naruto's sexy jutsu along with the harem jutsu. It's very good at dropping perverts and distracting some ninja.) Said Kushina excitedly before hearing Kankuro ask a dumb question.

(What's the sexy jutsu do?) He asked before Tsunade smacked her hand against her head. Kushina just smiled before she henged into Naruto. She then quickly henged into Naruto's sexy jutsu form. Kankuro took exactly one second to pass out from a river of blood spurting from his nose as he fell off the chair while Gaara raised an eye brow since he'd seen it before many times and had developed an immunity to it. She quickly dispelled it while laughing at Kankuro.

(Also think about it. It could help spice things up in the bedroom with Matsuri!) Said Kushina grinning before she disappeared when Gaara's sand speared the place where she was standing. Her laughter could be heard by them from clear across Konoha.

(Now I know where Naruto gets it from.) Said Tsunade sighing while Gaara nodded in agreement. Kankuro's nose just spurted more blood getting Gaara to sigh before he used his sand to sit him back in his chair. He was a little worried about Kankuro dying from his nosebleed before he stuffed his nose with corks from Tsunade's sake bottles. This would likely cause both of them to get an enormous amount of paperwork. Tsunade was already dealing with a stack that was taller than her of complaints about Tayuya and Kushina causing trouble and that was just in one day. She didn't even want to think about the trouble when Naruto joined in with those two.

 **Back with Naruto and Temari**

Naruto himself had fallen asleep. While awkward he had eventually settled in and let go. It'd been surprisingly easy to fall asleep with the woman in his arms. While he wasn't being romantic in any way. That he knew of anyway. It was like sleeping with Ino on his lap even if Temari was a bit heavier. Though he'd never tell anyone that especially her. He'd seen Sai way back when, get himself nearly beaten to death when he commented on a woman's weight. It was Anko who did it now that he thought about it. He sighed while he slept as he started dreaming of having a ramen eating contest with Tayuya.

Temari on the other hand sighed before stretching and then snuggled back up onto the person she was sleeping on. He was soo warm and comfy like her bed back in Suna. Her hand lay on his chest where she could feel his heart beat. She felt something laying on top of her head. It was warm and she could feel it's warm breath flowing through her hair. She took in his scent deeply. Woodsy with a hint of ramen. **(Wait woodsy, ramen? Shika doesn't smell like that. He smells like cigarette smoke, barbeque and sometimes body odor.)** Thought Temari as her eyes shot open and she was greeted with a orange and black shirt. She looked up a bit and blushed scarlet seeing the peacefully sleeping face of Naruto laying on her head. An (Eeep) exited her mouth which she quickly covered so she wouldn't make another sound. She looked and saw one of his arms was gently wrapped around her stomach while another was gently holding her legs together. She got angry quickly before her memory came back and it fizzled. Instead replaced by embarrassment that she'd ended up like this. She slowly peeled his arms off of her before she gently got up not wanting to wake him.

As she got up she looked down at him. Seeing his shirt was still damp from her tears. She watched her fellow blonde fall over on his side and cuddle with a cushion on the couch which caused a giggle to leave her lips. She then proceeded to the bathroom where she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were still a bit red though the puffiness was gone. Her cheeks had tear tracks going down them from all the crying she'd done. She regretted letting everything go in front of him or anyone. She was a strong woman who tried to keep her worst emotions like sadness tucked away. But his kindness had brought it out. She turned on the faucet and cleaned her face off. When she was done she looked in the mirror and noticed something. Her hair was down. She rarely let it down since she preferred it to be up so it didn't get in her way. She had to admit it made her look even better than having it up so decided to leave it down for the moment. She smiled remembering how good it felt to have Naruto run his fingers through her hair. Something Shikamaru used to do when they were dating. Though she knew with Naruto it was simply to help calm her down. Nevertheless she enjoyed it. She then thought about her troubles and Shikamaru.

 **(Shika-koi what happened to us. In the beginning things were great. You were soo sweet and you treated me like a princess even if you were lazy. Then when I gave myself to you... you fell asleep halfway through and then turned over once it was over. While at first I didn't mind that you didn't hold me even if when you were awake you did, but now since we got married you've become distant and you never hold me anymore. When I kiss you, you refuse to kiss me back. I can't even get a kiss or hug goodbye anymore when you do get up off your lazy ass and head out somewhere or when I head out for something. Everything's always troublesome to you. Naruto's just my friend but he's given me more affection in an hour than you have in the past year. Was everything before an act? Why didn't you want to marry me? What did I do wrong?)** Thought Temari as she looked back into the mirror seeing the watery eyes she hated soo much. She despised crying. It made her feel like she was weak. She managed to get herself under control before she exited the bathroom. She looked down at Naruto with a sigh. She sat on the couch beside him and laid his head on her lap. She then started running her hands through his hair like he'd done for her. She also idly rubbed the whisker marks on his face. She smirked when he seemed to purr.

(Naruto. Come on Naru-chan wake up) She said gently. His eyes cracked open a little. It made her smirk. Obviously he was putty in her hands at the moment and she could do anything she wanted... within reason and he probably wouldn't care. She'd never admit it but Naruto was probably one of her closest friends even if he didn't know it. She sighed with a smile while his eyes remained cracked open. She missed such intimate moments between her and her husband especially since it was only her and her husbands friend who was willing to accept her touch. For both of them it was a friendly affection not that they minded. **(I wish Shika-koi was still like this. This sweet and caring and not minding that I expressed my repressed feelings. Why can't we go back to those times. While I enjoy my time with our friend I still wish we were soo close.)** Thought Temari enjoying the feeling of having someone who still cared around. She then stopped as her eyes widened and she grabbed her stomach. She groaned before trying to stand only for the pain to bring her to her knees. She noticed Naruto was by her side in a second. A second later a puddle of fluid appeared under her and started growing nearly causing him to freak out.

(Temari what's wrong?!) He asked urgently. She simply groaned before falling to her side as the sheer agony of the pain got worse then left. She breathed heavily while Naruto gathered her up in his arms. She seemed like she was about to say something before she nearly screamed as the pain hit her again leaving a very confused Naruto holding onto her.

 **(Kit you need to get her to the hospital. She's in labor. I'm surprised I didn't sense it before. That or this is an incredibly unusual labor. But if i'm correct from the scent she may be just about to give birth right here on the floor. The baby's coming way too fast. Soo unless you feel like delivering her baby yourself I suggest you move fast! Use your new hybrid jutsu that you made from your fathers old Haraishin. You placed a seal on the hospital to get there quickly if needed after all.)** Said Kyuubi as Naruto made six clones without hand signs.

(Number one clean this up. Number two go and find Baa-chan and Gaara. Number three go and get Inojin and meet me at the hospital. Four go get that lazy teme Shikamaru and drag him to the hospital if you have to. Five go and tell Ino-hime what's going on. Six find Yoshina and Shikaku.) Said Naruto before he disappeared in a burst of yellowish orange light. Of course at the dango restaurant a girlish squeal erupted from some of the girls at the table. Mainly from Ino and Sakura. Ino already left and headed to the hospital only after hugging the clone soo hard it poofed into smoke. She was quickly followed by Sakura who's twin sister was also at the hospital working. Her twin sister was planning on heading off with Sasuke soon since he was in hiding and only she knew where he was. While at the Hokage tower Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara and Kankuro rushed quickly out the window to the hospital after Tsunade dispelled the clone with a hard hit to the head. Elsewhere though another squeal of delight sounded before a black haired woman disappeared to the hospital. Bowling over the clone and dispelling it while her soon to be ex-husband muttered "troublesome" and went back to his coffee.

Clone four asked around quickly before running into a barbeque restaurant spotting Shikamaru eating barbeque with Lee and Choji. He rushed to the table nearly slipping and falling as he skidded to a stop. The patrons were looking at him like he was crazy. (It is our most youthful friend Naruto-kun! Have you come to join us for dinner?!) Asked/shouted Lee in typical fashion. The clone laughed a bit before shaking his head.

(Nope I need Shikamaru. Temari's gone into labor and I need to bring him to the hospital...) He was cut off as Lee started yelling.

(YOSH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITH THE BIRTH OF A BABY! SHIKAMARU-KUN YOU MUST BE SOO HAPPY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!) Shouted Lee even louder if that was possible. He then went on about the flames of youth and other stuff he and Gai always yelled about. The clone ignored him for the moment. He then grabbed Shikamaru.

(Come on Shikamaru you need to be by your wife's side. She's in a lot of pain. Boss is there waiting on you to arrive.) Said the clone as Shikamaru shook himself out of the clones grasp and went back to eating his ribs. All three of them looked at the lazy genius like he had four heads. Shikamaru just looked back at them with an eyebrow raised.

(What? She'll be fine, labor lasts about ten hours so there's plenty of time to see my troublesome woman. Besides I've got to finish this then go out and train with one of the new genin teams. Hokage-sama's orders.) He said lazily getting them to look at him in shock before the clone yanked him up and started pulling him out of the restaurant. The lazy man looked shocked before he did a few hand signs and said. (Shadow possession jutsu.) He quickly grabbed onto the clones shadow and made it release him. The clone looked at him stunned. Shikamaru sighed. This was simple since it was just a clone and not Naruto himself. Otherwise he'd be way out classed. He motioned around and made the clone take a kunai out of his pouch and stab himself in the chest causing him to poof into a cloud of smoke.

As Shikamaru sat back down both Choji, Lee and most of the patrons looked on stunned. Before a few whistled saying good riddance to the demons spawn. Lee then got angry and started yelling about how this was all "VERY UNYOUTHFUL!" Shikamaru muttered (troublesome) before chowing down again. **(Temari will be fine without me. She always has been no matter how much she complains. I wonder if I should do what my fathers doing. It would certainly get her to back off if I just threatened to do it. Of course knowing her anger she might beat me with her fan. But then again getting rid of her permanently through divorce would get her completely out of my hair since she'd be forced to move back to Suna. Hmm troublesome. Something to think about though. Might even get Naruto off my back too. All blondes are troublesome. Hmm I better be careful if I see Gaara though. He already wants my head. I can see the bloodlust when he looks at me.)** He thought ignoring Lee's shouts while Choji tried to calm the Gai like man down.

 **Back with Naruto and Temari**

Naruto nearly knocked the hospital doors down while a small scream came from Temari when an even worse contraction hit. Naruto instinctively held her tighter. (I need a nurse or doctor or somebody! I got a young woman in labor here!) Yelled Naruto which got everyone's attention before it became rather busy. Sakura showed up and looked at him incredulously before tending to Temari. They brought out a gurney and started to wheel her away to the delivery room. Though Temari grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and pulled him behind them.

(I'm not going back without someone to hold onto when the contractions hit again.) Said Temari with a grimace noticing they all looked at her confused. Naruto sighed and nodded before he headed back with them. Temari's iron grip on his shirt not wavering and nearly tearing a big hole in it when she screamed again. He sighed but smirked as he got the memories from three of his clones especially the one who was crushed by Ino's hug. She always got soo excited. Though that smirk left as the memories of the conversation and action with Shikamaru came back. He felt a pang in his heart. He knew he wasn't going to come at all and Temari would be hurting further when she finds out. He'd have to be the one to tell her after all.

The second they arrived to the delivery room Sakura tried to remove Naruto since he wasn't Temari's husband or so she said. Though Temari let go of his shirt and grabbed onto his hand before giving the pink haired woman a look. Sakura just sighed. (Naruto you can't be back here. You're not her husband. I need you to leave and wait in the waiting room. Actually why don't you just go home. This isn't your business anymore. Maybe you can find my pathetic twin sister or Ino-pig and hangout with them. Maybe you'll catch a disease demon.) She said her tone getting more condescending as she spoke. Naruto and Temari both stared at her in shock even the nurses before a few of them snickered as Naruto's eyes hardened. Not noticing that she said she had a twin. Obviously Sakura's opinion of him only lowered since he brought back Sasuke.

Of course Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, and Kankuro burst in right then. Just in time to see Sakura nearly knocked out for her comment by Temari's fist. Even if she was writhing in pain she still didn't take kindly to that comment about her best friend, even if he ignored it. She admitted to herself that Naruto and Ino were probably her best friends in her life. She then screamed even louder than before as another contraction ripped through her. Tsunade and Shizune quickly moved everything around and shoved Gaara and Kankuro out of the room before getting ready to ask Naruto to leave. But seeing the grip Temari had on his hand they smirked knowing he couldn't go anywhere if he wanted to and let it go. They put her legs up onto platforms and got around the front of the bed. (Lady Tsunade she's already... I can see the baby's head crowning.) Said Shizune who got a nod from Tsunade who looked at Naruto who looked nervous with a grimace as his hand was being crushed by Temari who was barely keeping herself from flailing.

(Ok Temari I know how much it hurts. I've done this thousands of times. Take a few breaths and push.) Said Tsunade as she saw Temari do just that and she pushed hard screaming in agony. They all heard a distinct cracking sound as Temari squeezed so hard she broke Naruto's hand who groaned before ignoring it. Knowing Kyubbi would fix it. She looked at him apologetically before pain came again as she pushed. (Ok he's half way out Temari you're doing good. Another push and we'll have him.) Said Tsunade as Temari nodded before pushing with all her might screaming loud enough that it nearly made the room shake. Along with a major grinding sound as Naruto's hand shattered then fixed itself when Temari relaxed her grip. She sighed as she also had pushed out the placenta. She shook and tears filled her eyes though when she didn't hear a cry. They both looked at Tsunade and Shizune who were busy trying to make the rather blue baby breathe after unwrapping the umbilical cord from his neck.

 **(Oh no. The baby's stillborn.)** Said Kyubbi with tears in her fox eyes. Naruto pulled himself into his mind to speak with Kyuubi not sure if he heard her right. (What's going on Kyu-hime? Why haven't we heard the baby cry?) Asked Naruto. Kyubbi looked at him sadly.

 **(** **Kit the baby's stillborn, dead on arrival. The umbilical cord choked him to death when Temari was pushing him out.)** She said sadly as tears fell from her eyes. She may be demon but she was still a woman who loved kids.

(No... hime there has to be something we can do. Anything at all. This is going to break her heart and she's already going through enough pain with Shikamaru. What can we do? There must be something.) He said frantically trying to think of something. He saw Kyubbi's shoulders shudder when a small sob wracked her body.

 **(I'm sorry kit but there's nothing we can do. I only know of one who could bring him back without dying and he isn't here. We'd have to go to the spirit real... Hmm maybe not. I wonder... yes that might work. Kit cover yourself in my chakra and make these hand signs. A glowing orb will appear grab it when it does. Then...)** She continued her explanation as he memorized her instructions quickly.

Temari was bawling her eyes out as Tsunade and Shizune sadly pronounced the baby dead. None of their chakra or healing expertise could bring the baby back no matter how hard they just tried. Tsunade sadly stood with the baby. (I'm sorry Temari we did everything we could. I'm afraid he's gone. "Sigh" Would you like to hold him?) She asked while Temari reached for the baby. She was surprised and became enraged when Naruto quickly covered himself in demonic chakra, entered sage mode and took the baby from them. Tsunade was about to knock his lights out when he then reached up and grabbed something. They saw the little ball of light appear in his hand now that he was holding it and were confused.

(Naruto-kun what the hell are you doing?!) Yelled Tsunade who reached for the child before Naruto hopped out of her reach and gently pushed the ball of light into the baby. He saw the rage on Temari's face but ignored it. Though he knew if she could walk right then she'd literally tear his head off. However what he was going to do was going to bring her untold joy. He surrounded his fingers in a darker more powerful shade of chakra and placed his fingers on the baby's chest. He then delivered a small but very powerful shock of a mix of his and Kyubbi's chakra directly into his heart shocking it. He breathed gently into the babies mouth before doing it again not noticing the horrified looks he was getting. He delivered a third shock. The next thing everyone knew was that a few moments later a baby's wail echoed down the hall. Everyone looked on in shock as the demonic chakra receded from around Naruto and he slowly walked back towards a crying and still angry but also smiling Temari.

(H-he's alive?) She asked with a hopeful voice as Naruto neared her. He nodded gently as he placed the squirming baby in her arms. He then noticed the shocked looks in the room and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Tears continued to fall down Temari's face though they were now of joy. She's nuzzled the baby against her face kissing his head. She caressed her baby's cheeks lovingly. She sighed before looking at Naruto with a smile. (Naruto, how did you do it? How did you bring back my baby?) She asked sweetly while also asking everyone else's question. Though her voice held no malice or rage. Unlike when her brother would say something perverted. She was soo happy though inside she was still somewhat angry because she hadn't known what he was doing. She noticed he cut the cord but right now she could care less.

(Well don't freak out when I tell you ok.) He said before getting a nod from her. He sighed. (Well I went to Kyuubi to see if there was anything we could do. She had said that the only way we'd be able to bring him back is if we went to the Pure Land. But luckily his spirit hadn't been grabbed by the Shinigami yet. He was still in limbo. So she had me cover myself in her chakra. While covered I was able to catch his spirit before he left. I then entered sage mode while keeping her chakra around me. I gently pushed the spirit back into him per her instructions. She also taught me how to mold my chakra with the nature and demonic chakra needed. Then with some quick new hands signs she taught me I made a chakra bolt. I then injected it straight into the baby to restart his heart.) Said Naruto feeling Kyuubi grin. He saw the look of shock on their faces before a few nurses shouted about the how the demon touched the baby and were about to attack him only to be knocked out by Tsunade. She'd have Inoichi erase their minds later. Temari on the other hand.

Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune were shocked when Temari's hand shot at Naruto grabbed him by his neck and yanked him to her. She smiled as she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Making both of them blush a bit. Tsunade and Shizune were surprised but then smiled. Especially Tsunade since she saw a certain emotion in Temari's eyes that disappeared as quick as it showed up. Naruto who didn't see it simply blushed harder and grinned. (You're welcome Mari-chan. I'll be outside if you need anything.) Said Naruto since she'd let go of him. He went to leave before a hand grabbed onto his wrist. He turned around to look at her.

(Naru-chan please... stay. I don't want you to think that I was just using you as a crutch for my pain. I'd never do that. You and Kyuubi saved my baby boy and i'm grateful.) Said Temari while holding the baby who had gone back to sleep breathing easily. Naruto smiled and nodded. He brought a chair and sat down beside her. He then made a clone and had him go to the other one who had Inojin. Since Inojin was going to be his uncle or so they'd tell him.

A few seconds later a orange blur rocketed into the room directly at Naruto who caught him. Inojin was closely followed by Ino, Sakura who decided to keep her mouth shut about Naruto and her twin, along with Tenten, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Lee. Who was quiet but smiling brightly. He knew better then to yell about the flames of youth on this floor. Gaara and Kankuro followed them in both smiling at seeing a haggard looking Temari with her hair down holding the black haired baby. They also both smirked seeing Naruto sitting beside her and looking affectionately at the baby. Ino swatted Naruto on the back of the head.

(Oww what'd I do hime?) Asked Naruto rubbing his head while everyone laughed at his misfortune. Ino was smirking as well.

(Naru-koi that was for letting yourself get beat up and sending a clone after me. But this is for taking care of our friend.) Said Ino before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. She moaned into it when his tongue shot into her mouth. It lasted a few minutes before she reluctantly broke it. She snickered noticing the guys had nose bleeds even Gaara while Kiba, Kankuro and Hinata were on the floor passed out. The other girls were looking at her jealously while she simply stuck her tongue out at them. Even Temari who still wished she was able to do that with Shikamaru. She idly noticed he hadn't come.

(Naru-chan Shika's not coming is he?) She asked before the mood became somber. Naruto looked around seeing the sad looks on everyone's faces before looking at her. He shook his head sadly. She sighed and nodded before some tears appeared in her eyes.

(I'm sorry. I sent a clone to get him but he dispelled it after it told him and tried to drag him to the hospital as ordered.) Said Naruto wiping the tears from her eyes as they began to fall. She looked at him with a smile. He could see she was grateful that he tried. He continued to wipe her tears. (Shikamaru's a fool for not caring enough to be here. If it was me i'd have been here in seconds. Um just like I have been. If it was me i'd probably be by your side most of the time. He's a lucky man to have a woman like you in his life.) Said Naruto a little awkwardly in the middle though it was simply to make her feel better. He missed the tick mark on Ino's forehead and the massive blush on Temari's face. Nobody else did though. Especially since he had no idea that he was flirting and not just giving her compliments. She quickly grabbed him around the collar and dragged him out.

Eyes watched from the doorway as Ino proceeded to smash her fist onto the top of his head and he yelped. (OWW! What'd I do this time hime?) He asked still clueless. She huffed.

(That was for blatantly flirting with a married woman right in front of me!) Said Ino through clenched teeth. He looked at her confused. His look spoke of nothing but pure innocence. She already could tell he had no idea what she was talking about. It made her angry that he was being clueless again. Sometimes his old denseness rose it's head up making her want to scream. But she also loved that look.

(Flirting? I'm not flirting with anyone hime. I was just giving her complements and saying how Shikamaru shouldn't be taking her for granted. I know she's married and I would never make a move on a married woman. Besides me and her aren't interested in each other like that. I'd have thought she would have said something a long time ago if she had been. It would be too late now anyway. I love you and Tayu-hime and I wouldn't trade you two for any woman in the world.) Said Naruto sighing when she looked over her shoulder at him. **(Well you'd have to share me with Tayu-hime. I love her too and well she'd kill you or anyone else who got in her way without any hesitation.)** He thought as she sighed before wrapping her arms around him.

(Alright you're off the hook. But no more flirting. I mean i'm already sharing you which I hate. Especially with that bitch Tayuya. We were about to kill eachother earlier today over you. True i'd wipe the floor with her now that i'm more experienced but still she'd murder me in my sleep if I refused to share you. Oh and Kiba made a pass at her a couple of days ago and almost lost his manhood.) She smirked evilly when he threw several kunai that embedded right next to Kiba's ears and one just under his crotch.

(Kiba you make a pass at Tayuya-hime again and i'll hang you upside down from the hokage monument by your genitals and attach rocks to you hands and feet. Hmm actually I might have Anko nii-chan do it instead. You know how she loves torture.) Said Naruto angrily then smirked seeing Kiba pale and hold himself at the thought and looked nervously at the psychotic woman. Anko grinned sadistically at Kiba making him cower in the corner in fear when she took two steps towards him. He nodded since Naruto might change his mind and have Anko do it instead. That sent shivers down his spine. Who knows what else she would do. Naruto then pulled Ino to him and kissed her deeply shoving his tongue in her mouth. He then kissed his way down her neck and bit gently on her collar bone causing her to gasp. He grinned seeing her flushed.

(Damn it koi if you make have an orgasm in front of all these people. I'll scramble your mind to make you think you're a little girl for a few days, put you in dresses and take pictures before sending them to Kurotsuchi.) Threatened Ino with an evil smile while Naruto grinned but shivered. His last encounter with the Iwa woman hadn't been pleasant. Mainly because he had been revealed to be the last Namikaze or was and she went berserk and tried to kill him. Onoki had to have his ANBU knock her out. Now she'd taken the old man's place as their kage with him retiring. That wouldn't be pretty.

Ino knew he wouldn't do it. Not in front of everyone. Though she loved the teasing. She could only imagine how jealous Tayuya was right now. (I bet you'd like that wouldn't you hime? To have an orgasm with everyone watching. Making the guys pass out from nosebleeds while the women look on in jealousy. All wanting what you have but knowing they can't have it.) He whispered in her ear sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the idea of making the others jealous. She then gasped and smacked his chest as he gave her ass a squeeze making Hinata and Kankuro pass out again from the talk and display of affection.

Nobody noticed that Temari was feeling jealous. She was envious of Ino since she had a man who would do all that for her. She wished Shikamaru would do it for her. He had never grabbed her or talked to her like that. Even before things started to sour. She sighed as she turned away and looked down at the baby. She smiled gently looking at her son while most of the girls cooed over him including Anko since they'd all come back with the guys. The men simply rolled their eyes at the women's antics. Well except for Lee. Who was close to shouting about the flames of youth. Though soon Kushina and Mikoto walked in followed by Kurenai and her daughter, Jiraiya even Kakashi and Gai. They smiled when the young girl made a beeline for Naruto. He grinned and picked up the child and swung her around making her giggle uncontrollably. Inojin of course wanted on him too. Naruto flashed around the room with the children in his arms laughing. Kushina and Ino were grinning, Kurenai was telling Naruto to be careful with her little girl with a smile, while Mikoto, Temari and the others were shaking their heads at them with a smirk.

(Tou-san when are you and Kaa-san going to get married?) Mirai innocently asked Naruto while riding on his shoulder. Nearly making him lose his grip on her and Inojin. Naruto sputtered a bit at her question. He was confused and embarrassed. Since when had she started calling him that. Him and everyone else looked at Kurenai who was blushing up a storm. Many of the women were looking at her with smirks. Temari's eyes were wide before she smirked and kissed her babies head. Anko's grin couldn't get any larger. Kiba, Lee and Shino's jaws were hanging open. Gai was about to start throwing a fit about how his eternal rivals cool ways had been passed on and Kakashi's book had fallen out of his hands. Sakura looked like she was about smash Naruto into the ground with a chakra infused punch while her twin was grinning. Tenten was looking between the two in shock.

Kushina was grinning though it left when she looked at Shino. While she was once a friend of the boys mother the fact that he controlled bugs annoyed her. She was not happy about that. Especially since such creatures could have possibly drawn Fu away from Naruto if she still had her tailed beast locked inside her. She wasn't about to let that happen. Even if she had to make him "Disappear." Luckily the two had already met earlier that week and there was no connection whatsoever. Same with Tayuya and Haku. While they had met long ago neither had connected in any way. There hadn't been even a spark of friendship. Even when he told her about his past. She felt nothing for him. Not even pity. Add to that he was Bi. Haku loved his master more than he could any woman and the chances of that happening were zero even if he came back. She knew since she'd already explored each and every inch of their minds. She'd explored all the girls minds as well. She was also happy about that. She also needed to have a little chat with Iwa's new young kage about boundaries when it came to trying to kill her Sochii-koi. She smirked as she could almost see a young woman in Iwa sneezing.

(M-Mirai what do you mean? I've never heard you call Naru-kun Tou-san before.) Said Kurenai. She was the former ice queen since she had been around Hinata then Naruto soo much. She grinned nervously at everyone. Who were still staring at her. She noticed Mirai's innocent smile. She felt a chill go up her spine knowing she was about to spill her secret. She like a few others wanted a bit more time before she went after him. Mostly so he could get used to the whole being shared thing.

(But kaa-san he always spends time with us. More time than any other guy does and I see how you sometimes blush when you talk to him or see him training especially without his shirt on. You also talk with auntie Anko and Yugao about how you want to tell him how much you love him and how you think he'd be a great daddy for me. You even have dreams about him holding you and doing things to you. I know, I've heard you mumble about it in your sleep. You also talk with auntie Anko and Yuugao about it when you think i'm asleep. I agree I think he'd be a perfect daddy. It would also be nice to have a little brother or sister too.) Said Mirai innocently. They were already teaching certain things in the academy but that didn't kill her childlike innocence. She wondered why her mothers eyes were widening in horror.

(Oooh Nai-chan you're soo busted!) Said Anko in a sing/song voice before bursting into a fit of laughter when Naruto looked right at Kurenai. Apparently his mind was processing it all. (Three... Two... One... and he's down.) Giggled Anko seeing Naruto's nose spurt blood before passing out. She picked his head up and licked some of the blood off his face. (Hmm, it's too bad i'm not interested in him in a romantic way. His blood tastes even better than last time. What do you think Nai-chan?) Asked Anko with a grin as she rushed over to Kuranai and shoved her tongue into her mouth leaving the distinct taste of his blood on the other womans tongue. She pulled away with a grin while one of best her friends coughed.

(What the hell Anko!? I can't believe you just did that in front of everyone. You know i'm not interested in the taste of blood.) Kurenai nearly yelled at her grinning friend. Though a few resounding thumps sounded when every man in the room passed out with large nose bleeds. They looked around before Anko, Kushina and Tsunade burst out laughing while the other women were somewhat green seeing Anko licking Naruto's blood. Both children just looked on in confusion. Mirai poked Kankuro. (Why did the strange makeup wearing cat man pass out?) Asked Mirai which made Temari burst out into quiet giggles. Of course not even Naruto noticed that Kyuubi was starting to act strangely inside him. Yoshino rushed in right after and cooed over the baby while everyone else grinned.

 **Meanwhile outside the village.**

A new genin was rushing back to the hidden village. She brought news and a request from the Townsfolk near the hidden village who two hours before seemed to have finally caught someone in a costume who refused to speak and only grinned menacingly at them. At least it looked like a grin. Her jonin-sensei had told her to go back and inform the hokage soo they could have someone who specialized in interrogation come and get some answers from him or it. They really couldn't tell whether it was a he or a she or both. What they did know was that the animals of the small village were going nuts. Many of them breaking out of homes and running away from their owners. Even the massive saber cats in the forest of death had been cowering like frightened kittens before running and searching for places to hide in. Most of the animals in the smaller village and surrounding forest had left running for their lives.

She looked back from the village she'd come from and noticed an odd blue light shooting up into the sky from it. It seemed to pulse with energy but did nothing. She distinctly remembered it wasn't there before. She watched it for a bit before more blue lights shot down onto the ground. She didn't feel any fear or anything. They didn't seem to be doing anything. Sher quickly went back to running and went through the gates getting a nod from the chunin on duty before making her way as fast as she could to the hokage tower. She sighed as she passed a couple of food places since her stomach was growling. She was also getting tired. Training mixed with this little errand took it's toll. She quickly entered the tower. She rushed up the stairs and barged into Tsunade's office. Just to find that she wasn't there. She almost jumped when a woman in a cat mask landed in front of her.

(Cat-san have you seen hokage-sama? I have a message from my team's sensei. He said it would be urgent.) Said the young girl. She was chomping at the bit and didn't know it but Yuugao was smiling.

(Yes I have Yahiki. She's at the hospital delivering a young woman's baby. You can find her there. I think whiskers is there with her too. You should go say hi.) She said seeing the girls eyes widen. Yuugao knew all about how the girl idolized Naruto. Like Konohamaru does. She was pretty sure the 12 year old had a massive crush on him as well. Sometimes it made her wonder if she should give love a shot again.

(Whiskers-kun is there with hokage-sama! Ok i'm going now.) Squealed the young girl as she rushed past Yuugao who stood there chuckling at the girls antics. She shushined away headed to Anko's house to check on the bunch of girls that were there. Especially to make sure Tayuya didn't kill one or all of the others because they pissed her off if she was home. She opened the door to the smell of burning food. She fanned the smell away from her nose. She quickly closed it before heading to the kitchen. She pulled off a pan of burning chicken from the stove while observing how the girls were sleeping peacefully with the window open. She shook her head before scraping off the chicken and put the pan into a bowl of water to cool it off. She walked through the girls and sat next to Fu and Moegi who were on opposite ends of the couch. She also noticed the house was trashed with broken walls everywhere but things had been cleaned somewhat up.

 **(All these young woman want Naruto-kun. Why am I not surprised. He's more popular with the ladies now than Kakashi and Minato put together ever were. Hard to believe Kushina's back. I remember when I hung around her with Anko and Hana when we were little genin and me and hana when we were even younger and she'd occasionally tell us stories about her exploits and about Uzu and the times when Minato would piss her off and she'd windup nearly strangling or in some cases actually strangling him. Sometimes she'd play pranks on Tsume, Minato and the third and let us join in. She was like a second mother or mother to us in Anko's case. She had been soo happy that Anko finally stopped what she'd been doing. Then when we made Anbu she threw us a party even though she was six months pregnant. With Naruto. Then she died and me and a few other Anbu were assigned to protect him. We did though it was mostly me and Kakashi. Anko-chan was always busy with T and I even though she tried to make time as well. While most of the others, even Kakashi assigned to protect him just watched and did nothing. "Sigh" I'm glad he turned out so well despite everything he's been through.)** Thought Yuugao as she laid her head back and rested her eyes. Falling asleep herself after only a few minutes.

Across the village though not that far from the hospital Kushina's water clone was shopping around with Tayuya and had pulled said girl into an adult novelty shop. She protested but it fell on deaf ears. Though everyone else was staring at the angry cursing girl. The clone was also holding her flute so she couldn't get it without dispelling her. Neither knew that one of Tayuya's clones had snuck off too and was staring at Temari through the window. Waiting for everyone and the baby to leave so she could get more payback.

(Dammit Kaa-san clone what is the matter with you? Being in an adult toy shop is not what I thought would be fun. Why the fuck did you drag me in here anyway? There's not a single thing i'd use in here.) Said Tayuya her nose turned up at the place. She noticed the clone snickering at her.

(Tayu-chan come now. There's all sorts of fun things in here that will help you liven up your sex life with Naru-koi. I mean true you still got to get in his pants and everything but it never hurts to plan ahead either. Your cursed seal level two mode will make things more lively and exciting but there's always more. Who knows maybe you could do something really kinky like tie him up and sexually interrogate him or vice versa.) Said the clone looking at Tayuya's intrigued but also horrified face. It caused her to snicker before she found something she knew he'd like. She quickly pulled the girl over to them.

(Check it out Tayu-chan. Edible panties oh look they have some orange ones. Tell me something, wouldn't that be just one of the kinkiest things ever. To have him eat those panties right off your body. Maybe you could have him call you nee-chan or mistress and make him thank you.) Said the excited clone noticing Tayuya's eyes widen before blood spurt from her nose at the thought. She proceeded to look through them while Kushina's clone glided around the racks picking a couple things out before something caught her eye. It was a stack of new Icha Icha Paradise books. Which confused her since Jiraiya had only recently been resurrected. She opened it to see that they were dedicated to a number of anonymous authors. Becoming curious she opened the book. She regretted it instantly. She read through different ones quickly amassing a pile in a bit of a panic.

 **(Dear Kami I can't believe this. Soo many of these stories have Tayuya or the other girls getting it on willingly with men other than Naruto or being raped by them. While i'm not surprised people would write such things, it's just if Tayuya or any of the other girls see this they'll go ballistic. She'll especially hate the one's where she's raped by Sasuke, Orochimaru, the rest of sound five and numerous other men or even where she's willingly getting it on. Especially when she almost always winds up pregnant with their baby or where they kill Naruto while making her watch. I see Kushina in some of these as well. Ugh the pictures are not helping. If Tayuya sees any of this she's going to go after whoever wrote and drew these. Hey what's that.)** Thought Kushina's clone as she picked up a Icha Icha paradise movie. It was called Icha Icha Paradise the Ramen Demon and the Sadist. She looked on the back her eyes widening when she recognized Anko and Naruto in the pictures on the back. She quickly looked at Tayuya who was looking at a Miso ramen flavored edible thong and bikini top with a small smirk on her face. The clone was glad she hadn't noticed.

 **(Knowing Anko i'm not surprised she filmed it. But I am surprised that she'd let it get out into the public. She prefers to keep her home made porn at home so she could enjoy it or her friends. So either she changed her mind or someone else was hiding and filming it. I'm soo glad the others haven't seen this.)** She thought as she placed it back. Though she shivered nervously when Tayuya put some stuff on her arms to carry. She looked at her incredulously as the young woman shrugged and started to look some more before she stepped on one of the books. She bent down and picked it up. The clone stood there nervously as that was the worst book she could've picked up. She didn't even bother reading the name.

Tayuya looked skeptically at the book. **(Icha Icha Paradise: Konoha's Savior and Bitch Tamer.)** She thought reading the cover. She opened it more curious than anything. She figured it had Naruto in it. She was wrong. She read quickly page after page of Sasuke being praised as the villages savior while he attempted to make every woman in the village his bitch. Tayuya nearly vomited in disgust. She then got to a page that well... It was a part of the story that she was in. Sasuke had just killed Naruto her husband and his body was being held by her as she balled her eyes out. Sasuke ripped him from her grasp and him and every male in Konoha and the sound village including the sound rest of the sound five proceeded to rape her. Impregnating her and some ever so happy ending where she refered to him as Sasuke-sama and they lived happily pissing and shitting on Naruto's grave every time they visited and making cracks about him while she was his concubine and breeding machine... That was the last straw for Tayuya.

A feminine roar of rage echoed across the village from the young woman as she proceeded to rip the book to pieces and then summoned her doki. She exited the shop with Kushina's clone and proceeded to play her flute having her doki destroy the shop. She had one of them grab the owner while the other two continued destroying the shop and whatever people that were in it that hadn't managed to escape. She really didn't care about the loss of life. Fewer perverts that way and she was fine with that.

(Lady have you lost your mind?! Do you know how much this is going to put me back. I'll be taking this up with the Hokage and i'll see to it that you bare imprisoned. I'll have that headband on my wall at home!) He yelled at the raging woman. (Hey wait a minute you're the slut from all those books ain't ya. Well at least Sasuke-sama get's to put his foot down. I can't wait to see him put you back in your place. Maybe he'll let me watch.) Said the man not noticing three spikes of killer intent covering him. One from Tayuya and Kushina's clone and another from Kushina herself who'd been drawn from the hospital by the chaos. A number of ANBU were there as well but didn't move. Even they knew not to piss that woman off especially with Whirlpool's Red Death around. Tayuya though had had enough. She looked back at him with rage in her eyes and played a single note on her flute. One of the ogres pushed a finger against the man on the ground and held him there cutting off his oxygen flow. She approached slowly playing that same note while taking out a kunai. The second she was by his side she played another note and the ogre backed off and went back to completely destroying whatever was left of the shop.

Tayuya grinned sadistically as the man coughed. This grin was matched by Kushina's. (Ok now that i'm done with that. I'm going to ask you a question and you better tell me the truth.) She said looking down at the man with a smirk. (Who wrote those books.?) When he shrugged she stabbed him in the shoulder making him scream. (Wrong answer asshole. I'm going to ask you again who wrote those books? If you don't tell me the truth i'll start cutting pieces of your fucking body off.) She said with a twitching eyebrow.

(How the heck would I know you crazy slut? I just read them and sell them. The only person I know of who wrote Icha Icha before was Jiraiya. He's been dead who knows how long. I don't know who. Maybe it was Kakashi or some other person. Maybe even one of the council members.) He said painfully. He grew even more nervous when two other woman walked up beside her. One was the woman in the store with her and the other seemed to be that woman's twin.

(Oh hey Kaa-san when did you get here?) Asked Tayuya smirking at the man who's eyes widened in fear. He called the girl in front of him a slut in front of her mother. He'd made that mistake before and had gotten the beating of his life. (Have you read that book with Naruto-koi in it. The one where that shit face Sasuke-teme's in and he kills Naruto and makes me his slave? This little bastard loves that book. Apparently it's his most popular one. Of course he also seems to enjoy the parts where I get raped. Too bad Naruto-koi isn't here at the moment. My Otoutou shit-head could have Kyubbi-chan eat him.) Said Tayuya with a sadistic grin. Kushina wasn't smiling anymore. She was staring down at the man with a great deal of hate in her eyes. She then spotted one of the books Tayuya was talking about and flipped through it. She then destroyed it in anger.

(Shouldn't we you know do something? I mean we're just letting them torture this man. Even if he is scum. Shouldn't we protect him?) Asked one of the ANBU that were watching quietly. That got looks from the others asking if she was stupid. She looked at them incredulously.

(Do you have any idea who that is? That's Kushina Uzumaki the Princess well now Queen of Whirlpool country and mother of Naruto Uzumaki and former wife of the yodaime hokage. She's known as the Red Hot Habanero and Whirlpools Red Death. That girl with her is her daughter i'm guessing. If we even try to move on them we'd be dead in under a minute. She's notoriously violent when she's angry. Even when her families not being threatened. Minato himself was barely able to contain her and that was before they had kids. Now that he's gone it'd take most of the village's ninja to take her down. That's without Naruto since I doubt he'd ever raise a hand against his mother. We just have to wait and deal with the aftermath.) Said the Mongoose masked ANBU. They watched Tayuya about to slice the man across the chest before Kushina stayed her hand.

(Let me deal with this. You're not quite ready to get the right answers from someone yet.) Said Kushina quietly getting a grumble from Tayuya before she relented. She watched as Kushina moved towards the man and summoned a globe of water and shaped it into a kunai. Making the man gulp as he tried to crawl away. She flipped him onto his back again and the water kunai lengthened into a spear that she pushed against the man's cheek. (If you tell me who wrote those books maybe i'll let you go.) Said Kushina sweetly. She saw his eyes light up a little with hope.

(Ok ok. I don't really know who it was. But I've heard rumors that a number of people who favor Sasuke-sama have commissioned the books all across the elemental nations. They're a best seller here in Konoha among the civilians and some of the Shinobi. Most other places they've completely flopped. It's hard keeping them in stock here so I stack them high since some copies find there way here from other nations. I don't see anything wrong with it. After all someone needs to put Uchiha-sama on a pedestal where he belongs. He should be the next Hokage after all if not the next Fire Daiymo. Not that flea bitten demon those "Shinobi" girls love soo much.) He said smiling proudly. Ignoring the looks he was getting from a few shinobi and the temperature falling rapidly. Kushina picked him up by the collar staring him in the eyes with a great deal of hate. She then threw him back onto the concrete with a great deal of force breaking his shoulder blades.

(Thank you for the information. Tayuya-chan do as you please with him.) Said Kushina curtly getting a nod from Tayuya as she brought her flute to her mouth and began playing. Everyone noticed how her Doki stopped smashing the store and came back. With a couple moves of her fingers on the flute as she played the ogres proceeded to raise their clubs and smash them down onto the mans arms and legs with a sickening crack. Most people in the crowd cringed when the man screamed. She then had one smash it's club right into his privates. This made the male shinobi hold themselves while some civilians vomited. She then went about having her Doki drive the crowd off. Simple enough she then dispelled them after and put her flute in her pocket. She looked down at the man who was crying.

(That was for calling my Naru-koi a demon and having and enjoying those books and saying that that one filthy bastard is better than he is. This though is for the hell that I know you put him through when he was little and for even thinking that fucking disgusting abomination of an Uchiha or anyone besides Naruto-koi should be allowed to touch me.) She said angrilly as she flipped the screaming man onto his stomach, yanked his head up by his hair and sliced his throat open from ear to ear. Turning him over she stabbed him in the chest repeatedly while erecting a sound shield making sure she didn't get any blood on her clothes. She had made sure she cut deep enough that her blade left a mark on his spine cord and sliced deep into his heart. She then wiped her kunai off on his shirt and she and Kushina disappeared. The ANBU just looked at eachother then to the dead man bleeding all over the place. They sighed before going about cleaning up the mess knowing the Hokage was going to be pissed. But then they'd rather face an angry Hokage than those two's blades. Knowing if they even tried to move on Tayuya and take her into custody Kushina would slaughter them.

Kushina and Tayuya passed a cute young female ninja on their way back home. She seemed to be in a hurry and hadn't bothered to look at them. Kushina noticed she was heading towards the hospital. The destination caused her eyebrow to raise since the girl had a scroll in her hands. She made a shadow clone along with Tayuya. (Follow that girl. If it has anything to do with Sochii-koi let us know.) Said Kushina as both clones nodded and took off after the girl. Kushina then looked at Tayuya and smirked seeing her looking through the bag of items she'd picked out. (Feeling better honey?) She asked getting a silent nod from the girl. Too busy looking things over. She pondered on whether to tease and embarrass her right now or not. It was always soo fun. Especially if she could leave her speechless.

(I wonder if Naru-koi is interested in kinky things like these. I admit there's some appeal even to me but I wouldn't eat flavored underwear. Especially right off a persons body. What was with all those weird lubes and shit anyway? As for those rubber dicks and vibrators. What the fuck is the appeal? I'd much rather have the real thing inside me rather than a fake toy no matter how real it looks and feels. Shithead-koi's to be specific. There's no fucking way i'd willingly let someone else put their dick in me. I'm new to this willing stuff. Maybe I should have studied up on it. Now how do I get him first before that bitch Ino does? Without sounding like a desperate slut.) Tayuya idly said mostly to herself as they walked not paying attention to Kushina who was simply grinning at her. They were alike in that way as well. They both saw no point in sex toys. She'd tried them when she was younger and it wasn't enjoyable nor was she willing to sleep around.

Kushina started having her own thoughts. At the moment they were about helping Tayuya achieve her desire of getting Naruto before Ino. She snickered a bit knowing Tayuya would fight anyone for the title of alpha female of the group. Even herself. If she could she'd also kick everyone else out or kill them and keep him all for herself. She was possessive of him and no surprise. Kushina knew he was perfect for Tayuya and that she was perfect for him. She also knew that both would agree. She sighed as she started to wonder again if her son would accept her as well or not.

 **Elsewhere in the town where Yahiki's squad is.**

(Tomaru-sensei what are all those lights coming from the sky? Where are we taking this guy? Should we be worried?) Asked one of the young genin to his jonin-sensei. He got a thoughtful look as they stopped walking for a minute. Even the couple of village militia-men assisting with the escort looked curious as well. Tomaru looked up the sky sensing trace amounts of energy coming from the lights. But it was minute. He sighed before they resumed walking.

(I think we'll be fine. The lights don't seem to be harming anything. I think it may have something to do with the atmosphere. As for where were taking him. A cell till Yahiki gets back her with the interrogation unit from Konoha.) He said as they continued on their way. The young genin hmm'd. Another three hundred feet and they stopped when they heard a scream. They looked around quickly before that scream was followed by dozens more and an explosion on the east side of the town. They were shocked and about to head to investigate when the man they were escorting began to laugh manically. They looked at him strangely before the laughter became demonic.

They stepped away a bit when the man began to rip at his flesh exposing different skin. It was many colors before the muscled skin was ripped away to reveal shining armor. The face was ripped away revealing multiple eyes and a split jaw with six other splits that opened and it roared. Claws ripped through the flesh on it fingers. It ripped the last of the flesh on it revealing a strange, twisted and armored demonic creature. It started clicking and shrieking at them before it pulled something from it's back and pointed it at them. The militia attacked with their swords and spears but the creature ripped their swords and spears to pieces with it's claws before it opened fire with the strange object. Dozens of bolts of light ripped through the militia-men killing them all. The ninja pulled out their weapons but the creature was behind them in an instant and proceeded to rip their sensei to bloody pieces before he could react at all. The two genin froze seeing their sensei killed in front of them before they jumped onto the street and started running.

As they ran the creature gave chase. The screams around them turned from dozens to hundreds as more explosions sounded from around the town. They heard the noises the creatures made to communicate and stopped in an alley briefly. They made the mistake of looking down the alley. There they saw a man trying to fight off three of the creatures as they decided to eat him alive. Both genin vomited and took off running past places and past a man and child who'd just exited a bar. The genin didn't see the child as they fled but they knew him since they'd played with him a couple times. His name was Kawaki.

The drunk man raised his fist and started yelling at the fleeing genin who ignored him and tried to find someway out or somewhere to hide. The man continued yelling before he heard some noises. He stopped yelling and looked around his drunk eyes widening. All along the rooftops there were creatures much like the one's chasing the genin. Well over a hundred of them all staring at him and the child hungrily. More started showing up and stopped before looking over the others at the two people. Kawaki hugged the mans leg tightly in fear. The creatures started clicking at each other. They then jumped at the two. Two screams were heard before they were quickly cut off as the man and child were slaughtered and then quickly eaten their souls being ripped from them and devoured first. All around the town more creatures came down to the earth going down the beams of light. Killing all they could find.

The two panicking Genin continued to run looking for a way out of the town. Though ran straight into a platoon of the creatures who quickly surrounded them. They bolted through a door to a store on their right and out the back before hiding in a dumpster among a large amount of horrible smelling garbage. The creatures gave chase and searched for them. They could hear them rummaging around. One of the Genin let out a tiny whimper. That was the last thing he ever did as the creatures descended on the dumpster drawn by the small noise and gutted both Genin. The flow of demonic creatures didn't stop as more poured down from the sky like rain. People ran as the militia was overwhelmed. Especially when the demons sent down their war machines. People quickly tried to hide though many were cut down in the streets. They hoped help from the hidden villages would arrive to save them.

 **Back in Konoha**

Naruto finally woke up from his fainting episode to see every one back up and smirking at him. He didn't even bother to ask he knew he fainted like Hinata when he was around her when she was younger. He sighed as he looked at a sheepish Kurenai. He gave her a questioning look and she actually smiled shyly and nodded. Naruto sighed. (Just how many are there?) He asked while Anko started counting before she just shrugged and elbowed him playfully.

(Naru-chan come on you're living every man's dream. You should definitely be enjoying this kind of attention. I know I would if I were you. Besides you've been lonely for a long time. Even with Ino. Remember I know you better than almost anyone.) Said Anko whispering the last three sentences in his ear. It caused him to have a cold shiver run down his spine. She grinned seeing him shake a little. She kissed his cheek before shoving him hard across the room. He almost wound up with a face full of Kurenai's breasts but corrected himself to where he just smashed into her. They both blushed bright red when Naruto's arms instinctively wrapped around her since he just about knocked her over. He made sure she was steady before he unwrapped his arms and stepped away rubbing the back of his head nervously.

(Sorry Kurenai-chan but well you know. Ehem um... yea you know Anko's a little crazy and overzealous. Especially when she's attempting to get two people together.) Said Naruto nervously with an embarrassed grin not really knowing what to say to the red eyed beauty who was blushing as much as he was. They noticed Anko pouting at them before she huffed. Mirai was watching the interaction with a smile. Though she was getting a little irritated seeing the two just blushing and staring at eachother.

(Kaa-san just kiss him already!) Said Mirai loudly before she and Anko pushed a shocked Kurenai against him while Inojin and Sakura's twin pushed Naruto. Sakura yanking his head down making sure the two's lips crashed against eachother. They grinned seeing the two kiss. Kurenai herself was absolutely shocked before her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to deepen the kiss. Naruto though was starting to freak out. He looked over at Ino who seemed to be smiling. She nodded mouthing the words "Go ahead." Naruto inwardly sighed angrily. He felt like he was cheating on her and Tayuya before he gave in since it seemed like she wanted him too. He deepened the kiss battling Kurenai's tongue with his own. He let her win as her tongue slid around inside his mouth exploring every inch of his mouth. They broke the kiss when Kurenai ran out of air and she took in large gulps air while Naruto did the same. She then laid her head on his chest with a serene smile. Ino proceeded to walk up and yank his head down in a fierce and passionate kiss getting more nosebleeds from every person in the room. She broke it before grinning.

(Yep I'm allowing this since we've come to an agreement remember. Get you used to it again Koi. Oh you can't have sex or marry any others until after you have sex no, make love to me and Tayuya. Not at the same time though so don't get any ideas.) She said as Hinata proceeded to faint. Perverted grins were all around the room. Kiba was looking on in aw and jealousy. Ino sighed before she joined Kurenai laying her head on his chest. Naruto blinked owlishly before nodding and wrapping his arms around both women. He then blinked when two smaller bodies wrapped around each of his legs. Tsunade was smirking at him and seemed to be just holding in her laughter while Shizune was looking at the other women jealously. Of course the killing intent coming from around the window was impossible to ignore even though they couldn't see anyone. Kushina's clone decided now was the proper time to enter she smirked at the scene before her ignoring the killing intent. Naruto noticed her and grinned sheepishly.

(Um hey Kaa-san clone. What are you doing here? I figured you'd be out with Tayu-hime right now.) Said Naruto seeing his mothers clone smirking. He wondered just what his mother had done this time. She winked at him playfully before she smacked Anko hard on the ass making the woman jump almost five feet into the air with a squeal. She turned around and squeezed the clones ass making her jump. The men in the room developed nosebleeds. The women quickly noticed tents in the other men's pants. They smirked then started outright laughing. Anko was laughing the hardest especially at Kiba. Who was drooling over her and the Uzumaki woman's clone.

 **(Oh Kami this is hilarious! I'd do this more often. These guys don't even come close to my Otoutou's size. Sas-gay is the tiniest of them all. Naruto-kun has them all beat. Even Choji with that body modification jutsu can't compare. Kiba thinks he's the alpha. That's just the funniest thing I've ever heard. Nai-chan told me all about him. He flirted with her constantly even when she put him in a genjutsu that showed him being castrated. Hmm now to deliver a blow to a man's ego or not. Decision decisions. I don't think Hana-chan or Tsume-san will mind)** Thought Anko while laughing her ass off. She looked right at Kiba before laughing even harder. This made Kiba bristle but before he could retort she spoke.

(Oh Kiba you're such a little fool. Even though you're all grown up it seems your penis didn't get the memo. Naru-kuns got you beat in soo many ways it's not even funny. Actually it is! Trust me I know.) She said getting interested looks from the women and Kiba pissed at the woman for daring to call him small. (Hinata-chan activate your Byakugon and look at Kiba's and the other mens pants then look at Naru-kuns pants.) Said Anko grinning while Naruto blushed and the others looked curious. They watched as she did and a small blush appeared on her face. She then looked at Naruto's. She fainted with a massive nosebleed a few seconds later as Anko laughed like a maniac. Kushina and Tsunade smirked. Tsunade quickly brought her back. (Soo tell us. What did you see?) Asked Anko grinning when Hinata's eyes glazed over.

(Oh Naru-koi's got the biggest cock I've ever seen! It's not even remotely hard yet and it's already 7 inches. It's even more reason to love him.) Said Hinata dreamily. Naruto slapped a hand against his forhead while most of the girls were staring at him hungrily including Shizune who was fanning herself. Kiba looked beyond pissed. Anko knew if Hana had been there she'd jump him. Her heat would jump-start immediately or get even worse and just take over completely. He was about to flash away so he wouldn't be attacked. Of course Ino and Kurenai were not going to let that happen. Inojin looked confused while Mirai was blushing up a storm. Sakura looked like she wanted to kill both of them while her twin was staring with a hanging jaw. Temari couldn't keep her jaw off the floor. Tayuya's clone was barely keeping her mind intact as her imagination went wild. She also wondered whether or not he'd fit in the original without her going through a great deal of pain. Neither she nor Temari had expected to hear that. The other men were staring in shock before Kakashi approached Naruto.

(Please teach me your ways of seduction and penis growth sensei.) Said Kakashi as he kneeled and bowed in front of Naruto who had a massive blush on his face and looked very embarrassed. He had a feeling Anko would tease him about this a lot. Tsunade rolled her eyes before her and both Sakura's bashed Kakashi in the head knocking him out and made his face make an imprint on the floor. Naruto sweatdropped before he looked down. Ino was smirking at him with her hand wrapped around his crotch. She squeezed lightly causing him to stiffen slightly and hold in a moan. Her smirk turned into a grin as she let go. Anko noticing this grinned. She walked over to Kushina and whispered in his ear.

(Tayuya's got a lot of competition. I wonder who'll get him first. Ino or Tayuya or one of the other girls. I've got 10,000 Ryo on Ino. Well assuming Tayu-chan doesn't kill her first.) Whispered Anko into Kushina's ear. Kushina grinned at the bet.

(Ready to lose again? Alright i'll take that bet. But I doubt it since Tayuya-chan is getting to where her impatience is overriding her shyness. Let's get Tsunade in on this.) Whispered Kushina before whispering to Tsunade about the bet. The woman's grin told them all they needed to know. The three shook on it with Tsunade choosing Ino. Naruto sighed knowing they were betting on something. Both sighed before a brown haired girl Naruto recognized as one of the new Genin rushed into the room and made a beeline for him, jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked on shocked before hugging the little one back making her blush before he put her down.

(It's good to see you too Yahiki. What brings you here?) He asked not really acknowledging her massive blush. Everyone else noticed though making the women sigh and shake their heads. Though they were curious as well. The girl shook herself out of it before moving to the Hokage who eyed her curiously. Making the girl nervous.

(Uh um... Hokage-sama Tomaru-sensei sent me here with a request for aid.) She said getting raised eyebrows from everyone. Naruto held his head a bit as he heard Kyuubi scream. Ino and Kurenai looked at him with worry. He just waved them off with a sheepish grin before running his hands up and down both women's backs getting content sighs from them. He looked over at Temari and grinned sheepishly knowing she'd seen and heard it all. He just got a raised eyebrow from her. He shrugged which made her roll her eyes.

 **(I wonder what this is about. I sent Tomaru and his team there with the objective of finding a person who skulked around at night. Could he really be having that much trouble tracking them.)** Thought Tsunade as she opened the scroll. She sighed.

"Hokage-sama we've captured the person who has been skulking about the town at night. He or she, we can't really tell refuses to speak no matter what we do. I'm requesting an interrogation specialist along with at least one escort. We don't know what this person is capable of because we can't detect any chakra coming from it at all. Perhaps a mind walker would be able to assist as well. This is urgent as I've been feeling strange. Like a bad feeling i'm not sure what it is. But it's better safe than sorry." Said the scroll as Tsunade rolled it back up. She sighed and looked around the room.

 **"Hmm alright let's see. Ibiki and Inoichii are busy interrogating Sai so they're out. Quite a few of the ANBU are searching for Sasuke. Choji and most of the others unfortunately don't have the experience to be able to guard whoever I send. Especially since Tomaru's senses and feelings are usually on point. Jiraiya's still getting his strength back. Kushina would be a good escort but not the best since her skills are still rusty. Not that i'd ever tell her that. I still like living. Kurenai seems a bit out of it. No surprise there. Ino is busy with her son who refuses to let go of her and Naruto's leg even if I order her too. Well that leaves two here. Anko and Naruto. The girls are not going to be happy.)** She thought as she pulled out a small flask and took a swig from it. She went to replace it in her jacket but found it was suddenly gone as Shizune grabbed it and threw it out the window. Tsunade growled before composing herself again. She noticed Naruto was trying not to laugh.

(Brat you and Anko are to accompany little Yahiki here to the village of Nomeko for an interrogation mission. It's a few hours run from here with chakra. You leave immediately. Knowing you Naruto you tend to keep most of your gear sealed so you'll be fine. Anko get your tools. It shouldn't take long and the town is well stocked. You're dismissed.) said Tsunade as the two grumbled while Naruto got out of everyone's arms by replacing himself with Kiba. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He saw Kiba grinning.

 **(Three... two... one.)** Thought Naruto as the girls realized who they were hugging and in a rage both punched Kiba and he flew through the wall across the village landing back at the Inuzuka compound face first into a fresh pile of dog crap. Kushina and Anko both began laughing while Kurenai and Ino stared angrily at Naruto. He rubbed the back of his head nervously before they both bashed him atop of his head sending him straight to the floor. The kids ran over to him while Anko was barely keeping herself from falling over, she was laughing so hard at his misfortune.

(That's what you get Otoutou!) Anko said before she was pounded into the floor too by the same two woman. (Oww Ino-chan Nai-chan! What'd I do?) Said Anko as she got back up seeing Kurenai with a smirk on her face while Ino rolled her eyes. She rubbed her head with a pout before she left to get her things.

(Hey Naru-chan.) Came a voice he recognized as Temari's. He looked at her. (Be careful.) She said with a small smile. He grinned at her and nodded.

(Tou-san/Uncle Naruto don't go.) Said Mirai and Inojin while holding onto his legs. Naruto smiled at the two before patting them on the head and kneeling down in front of them.

(Don't worry little ones i'll be back before you know it. Then maybe i'll take you out for ramen.) He said as Inojin's eyes widened in happiness while Mirai rolled her eyes a little while wrapping her arms around his neck. She liked ramen but she didn't have an obsession with it like those two did. Like her daughter Kurenai rolled her eyes as well. Ino smacked a hand to her forehead shaking it. She'd never break them of their ramen obsession. Everyone else had a dead panned expression even his mothers and Tayuya's clones.

Naruto let them go and kissed Ino deeply leaning her back before he pulled her back up and kissed Kurenai on the cheek and flashed away leaving a large group of people behind and two women with large grins and glazed eyes. Kushina's clone was giggling while the other women smirked. Few expected that Kurenai, the former ice queen would fall soo hard for him. Kushina's clone smirked before she shushined outside the window and nodded at Tayuya's clone as they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke returning to the originals. Tsunade sighed as she checked over Temari and her baby while Shizune looked out the window longingly before shooing everyone but Kankura and Gaara out of the room. Both brothers watched in awe as their sister cooed sweetly at the baby.

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto waited at the gate for Anko. He sighed before he heard a scream. He jumped not expecting that and looked all around him for where it came from. He heard it again but this time realized it came from inside him. He sighed knowing something was up with Kyuubi. He entered his mind and shot into the house he'd created for her. He found her running around screaming her head off as the second he rushed in she barricaded the doors and windows and tackled him to the couch. He grimaced as her claws dug deeply into his skin and she squeezed him tightly while she sobbed.

(Kyu-hime what's wrong? What's going on with you?) Naruto asked gently as he rubbed her back. To see her like this was something he never expected. He noticed she started kissing up and down his neck eliciting groans from him. He sighed as he kissed her gently and pushed her up by her shoulders. He gave her a gentle but questioning look. Her slitted eyes looked at him. He was surprised to see her fear was a hundred time's worse than before when she showed him her vision. Her tears rolled down her face while she shook in his arms like buildings do during an earthquake.

 **(They're here! The devours of souls are here!)** She screamed before burying herself in his chest shivering. He sighed as he held her tight. He ran his fingers through her long red hair. Kissing her cheeks and lips while wiping her tears. She sobbed even harder. He had no idea what to do. He'd never heard of demons being afraid of anything or crying. He ran his fingers through her long red hair wondering if he'd be able to do anything to calm her down. He spotted the collar she was wearing with the seal on it. He sighed he grabbed the paper and ripped it off to let her out. Well he tried only for a lightning fast hand to catch his and prevent it from ripping the seal paper off. **(Don't you dare. Especially today of all days. Don't leave the village either. I don't want either of us dying today or ever!)** She growled out between sobs. She yanked his hand down to lay under her as she kissed him. She broke it and sighed before curling up against him.

(Hime what's gotten into you. I thought you wanted out.) Said Naruto confused. He knew that getting out was one of the things that she wanted most of all. She looked at him with those red eyes tears having finally stopped flowing. She lay her head back down and circled one of her clawed fingers on his chest.

 **(You don't get it do you Naru-koi? Why I demand that you stay here and why I won't let you tear off that seal. If you tear off that seal i'll be released but it will kill you. I've been studying it. Your asshole father's seal wasn't perfect like your mothers was. You'd need someone else to pump their chakra into you when i'm released or you'll die a painful death. Because it'll malfunction and sap you of all your chakra before you can get it back even if I leave almost all my chakra in you which I was planning on doing. It'll take around three people pumping chakra into you if you are to survive. Remember you nearly died when only half of me was taken from you. Now i'm whole and it will kill you. I may be a demon but I couldn't bare it koi. Neither could Tayuya she may be a strong woman but if she loses you she won't be able to take it. She'll kill herself because she won't be able to take that kind of pain.)** Said Kyuubi seeing the look horror appear on his face.

(She wouldn't. Please tell me you're just joking. She wouldn't kill herself just because I was gone.) He said with fear filling his eyes. She sighed a nodded her head. She knew she would. The girl was nearly broken and that would push her over the edge easily. She knew the only thing that would keep her around was raising their children when they had any or if she had one on the way. It was the only thing that would stop her. She'd kill any other man who tried to come near her or speak to her. Then when she was dead she'd avoid Shinigami and she would go to Kami himself and beg to be sent to wherever Naruto was. Whether Kami would agree or not she didn't know. She sighed knowing that Naruto had always loved Tayuya more than anyone or anything else. Ever since he met her and grew from a crush to a love so pure that nothing could taint it. Not even her death, rape or being forced to fight against her could. It was mutual and she knew it. Tayuya had never felt anything for anyone else. Except for devotion to Orochimaru because he had taught her and then controlled her and a deep hatred for every other human and all demons since she was treated like garbage. But when she had met him there was an instant connection whether they were fighting or not.

 **(Kit she will do it. She's connected to you and she can barely stand to be away from you. That connection grows stronger every time you're close to each other. One day soon the bond will be soo strong that not even Kami, Shinigami or the devil could break it. But she's been through a lot and not just in life but in the afterlife. She didn't go to heaven I can tell. She went... someplace else. I can't tell you what happened but she'll open up one day. When she does be prepared for a long day or week since it'll hurt her to tell you and she'll need your strong comforting arms around her. I can feel her pain from miles away. Now do you want to put me, her and the rest of the girls in more pain by dying in the middle of the wilderness?)** She asked now holding herself up by her arms over top of him staring him straight in the eyes. He could see the anger and pain roiling inside them. He sighed before shaking his head. He then smiled.

(I promise we'll come back alive. Hopefully uninjured but alive. We won't die dattebayne. If things get bad i'll grab Anko nee-chan and Yahiki-chan and drag them back. Besides Yahiki-chan knows where to go. Remember I never break a promise.) He said with a smile. She sighed and shook her head. He had no idea what they were walking into and he was too stubborn. While the arrogance was gone. She was currently cursing his confidence. Even her vision hadn't revealed that much to them. He kissed her and exited his mindscape before she could yank him back to her. He smiled when Anko appeared beside him with a small pack attached around her waist along with Yahiki.

(Ready Naruto-kun. Don't worry I brought a nice whip just in case you or the girl get out of line.) She said making Naruto and the girl shiver at the grin on her face. Naruto hoped she wouldn't corrupt the young girl. He'd seen that whip before, it had barbs on it. It was the one she used for business not fun. He gulped knowing if she was serious he'd need to be on his best behavior. He didn't notice Kyuubi smirking at him. She knew the woman wouldn't use it on him but she wouldn't tell him that. They set off through the trees Naruto flashing Yahiki into the trees quickly. Anko smirked when she heard a happy girlish squeal come from Yahiki as Naruto helped her up onto the tree limbs. She knew they'd get there a lot faster with the Harishin but also didn't want to use too much of his chakra. They jumped through the trees towards the town or village. Whatever one wanted to call it.

None of the three knew though that Kushina and Tayuya followed them about ten minutes later. They both suppressed their chakra since neither were supposed to leave the village till after their probation period was over. Kushina had helped Tayuya easily evade the village guards since she was still regaining her experience and strength that was now being bolstered by Kushina's training. She was also teaching her about seals. Kushina had put one on Naruto anyway so she could always find him. After the clones had relayed everything they learned back to them they followed. Tayuya because she was willing to do anything to protect him even if she knew he could take care of himself and Kushina to keep an eye on her son and adoptive daughter. She could only imagine the trouble that they could both get into on their own or together. Especially when they did get together.

 **Space two hours from XW333 on board the Jackal.**

The entire ship was bustling with activity. Soldiers ran to and fro. Vehicles drove to places some loaded down with munitions. Tanks, APC's, trucks, helicopters and planes were being loaded onto ships for planetary invasion while crewmen prepared their ships for departure. Down on the floor crews were on top, inside of and beside their vehicles loading munitions into the vehicles since activating the ammunition fabricators inside while not in battle or training was not permitted for safety reasons. Though the fuel fabricators were active since the vehicles guzzled gas and would need frequent refuels without it. The moment the vehicles had a full capacity of ammunition they were immediately driven or taxied onto the ships. Occasionally the soldiers would get into a fight before being broken up by their commanders.

Aaron their leader was currently watching it all on a screen while sitting in the small graveyard outside his and Serana's quarters. He laid it down and rubbed his hands against his face. He'd spent time here contemplating things and calming himself. So far he didn't notice the spirit that was hanging out on his shoulder. But even if he had he likely wouldn't have cared. He simply stared at the two graves. The thought had crossed his mind of how many more of his loved ones he may have to bury beside them as well. It was a very unpleasant thought. But it was a simple truth. He no longer aged but his parents and most other family members did. One day he'd have to bury them here. He'd be having his long dead brothers grave brought here as well when that happened. The spirit watched him contemplating herself on how he reminded her of someone but she couldn't remember who. It had been soo long ago. She'd kinda stuck to him since she escaped.

(Andrea I know you're not here but I admit I could use some guidance. You always helped me keep myself in line and occasionally knocked me over the head when I got out of line. But things are changing now. The rage from the abuse I suffered as a child before I was adopted is coming back and combining with the rest of my rage. Keeping it buried and under control has gotten harder. Those that I killed today deserved what they got but I was going to kill the woman as well. While I know she's not innocent I can tell she's not evil or very blood thirsty unlike her comrades had been. I'm tired of killing my fellow humans. Every human gone is one more soul that will wind up being devoured. What do I need to do? I don't want to lose control again. Sometimes I wish we could go back to when we were happy and you and Spike were alive. Maybe I could have prevented all this somehow. Perhaps you'd have allowed me to add Serana to our little family as well.) He said sadly to the grave knowing she couldn't answer him. The spirit looked at him. Feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. Pity and sadness for the man's loss.

Getting up he headed back to his quarters. When he entered Taco looked right at him and started barking with a quickly wagging tail. He smiled and sat down on the bed where the little Chi laid down in his lap and went to sleep while he petted him. Dogs especially Chihuahua's could always brighten his day. Even his parent's extremely grumpy Chihuahua Cheech could make him happy. The little one's short warm fur calmed him immensely while he ran his fingers through it. He'd let him have puppies before he got him neutered. Taco was none to pleased when that happened. He grinned remembering he got bit about a dozen times when he went to fetch him from the vet and when they got back. Occasionally he'd go to one of the shelters on the ship and wind up covered in puppies and kittens. He always enjoyed it though sometimes it was hard to get the kittens detached especially from the top of his head. Apparently they liked to snuggle up in his dark brown hair.

About ten minutes later he put Taco on the middle of bed and was about to head to the kitchen when the door opened. In walked Serana and her mother quickly followed by a blue blur that rushed in and tackled him to the floor. He smirked knowing exactly who it was while the other two grinned. Taco barked madly before Serana petted him and gave him a dog treat. Aaron meanwhile sat up while his sister rubbed herself into his chest with her arms around his neck. (Aaron how do you stay soo warm and cuddly and keep the girls off you with all those muscles? It must be soo hard to chose what girls go into your harem. You should choose a girl who's right in front of you.) Said Nicole getting a sweatdrop from her brother and giggles from Serana who watched him being dense yet again. He had no clue.

(Nicole i'm pretty sure Serana's mother isn't interested. Besides i'm stubborn you can't break my will about dating only one woman.) He said only for Serana to wrap her arms around him from behind. She nibbled on his ear playfully. Nicole looked up at him incredulously.

(I don't know about that honey. I seemed to do a great job of that the night before last. I even got you to agree to this when I denied you release many times in a row. You remember don't you.) Said Serana before she laughed when he simply looked away with a blush and a pout on his face. His sister was grinning before she shoved him onto his back again and snuggled into his chest with Serana doing the same. He sighed and felt a little awkward. His girlfriend and sister both cuddled on his chest while his girlfriends mother watched with a teasing grin he recognized all too well before she too cuddled up to his chest. His blush grew and he had no idea what to do. This had gone from odd to downright awkward.

(Uh ladies what's going on here? I think this may be one of the most bizarre situations I've ever encountered. Well no, but it's up there.) He said when his sister started snickering at him. Serana and his sister sat up and each straddled a leg while Valerica put his head in her lap. But she did noticed the soul hanging around him. She smirked apparently someone or something attached itself to him.

(It's your own fault for being soo warm and loving to all of us. You're like a giant teddy bear. Even with your hard muscles you're still soft and warm where it counts and to the family you're almost always kind. You're the best thing to snuggle with. Your violent streak and rages don't really bother us. We feel safe and happy with you. Valerica's just teasing you though.) Said Nicole grinning when Valerica smirked and stood up but not before teasingly nibbling his ear lobe getting a glare from Serana. They both noticed a large blush on Nicole's face while Aaron sighed. Serana wanted to wipe that confusion from his mind since she could tell the only way he'd really know if a girl liked him now is if she came up right to his face and said it or just kissed him. She knew Nicole would probably have to rethink her approach. She noticed him wince a little when Nicole bit his neck playfully then relaxed back onto his chest. She shook her head before he sat up much to both their displeasure. She grinned though when he got his sister down and started tickling her.

(Stop s-stop I give I give. I'll behave! Stop tickling me Hahahaha!) She screamed between laughs a bit but he ignored her and increased his speed as she thrashed around trying to escape his dreaded fingers. (I beg of you, stop!) She screamed again. He grinned after a bit but kept it up. When he did stop and she started gasping for breath. He snickered when she smacked him on the chest.

(You big jerk! You tickled me soo much I almost peed my pants.) She said in mock anger. He just grinned seeing right through it. Serana was smirking as well. Suddenly Nicole smirked as a gleam appeared in her eye and Aaron paled. He knew that look meant mischief on her part and he was usually the target when they weren't around their parents. (Oh big brother i'm not the only one who's ticklish now am I? You can barely stand it as well. I'm sure your girlfriends will all love to know that weakness.) She said as he looked at her then to Serana and back to her in horror. He bolted up quickly and fled only to be tackled again by his sister and dragged back in before he could completely get out the door. He was clawing at the metal trying to get away. The soldiers walking by saw this and wondered what their leader had done to irritate his sister before shrugging and carrying on with what they were doing. Nicole turned him over before both she and Serana pounced on him and held him down.

(Mercy.) He said seeing them grin evilly at him. They looked at eachother and started whispering into eachothers ear. Nicole then Serana and back and forth before nodding to eachother.

(Sorry Aaron we're all out of mercy.) Said Nicole in a sing/song voice before they began while Valerica shook her head at their antics. The soldiers going by and outside and through the hallway looked at eachother as laughter echoed through the halls before shrugging. The ladies grinned as they kept it up while trying to keep him under them. Each one's grin getting wider as he was the one thrashing now. If Serana had known about this she'd have done it before.

 **(Now that we have him at our mercy. When he begs us to stop it'll be time I get exactly what I want. After all he spoils me and he's never been able to say no. At least to me. Hard to believe I never took advantage of that before.)** Thought Nicole as they increased the onslaught. She was grateful he hadn't put any armor on yet. He was struggling even harder than she had to get away but both of the girls held him fast.

(Stop p-p-please stop! It's too much. Curse whoever m-made me soo d-damn ticklish. I'll do w-whatever you want just stop!) He yelled through his laughter. Making all of them laugh at him. Nicole was soo glad their mother had told her of his one weakness he'd had ever since he was a child besides a fear of spiders. She saw Valerica snickering at his predicament. How such a large and powerful man could be reduced to putty in their hands by being tickled she'd never know. Of course Nicole also knew her puppy dog eyes that she pulled off perfectly almost always got him to do what she wanted.

(You'll do anything? Anything we tell you to do? Answer any questions we ask.) She said. He nodded while laughing still trying to get away. Both women grinned. Serana had found a new way of play for them. Now that she thought about it but shelved it for later. She had a feeling about what the girl wanted but kept her mouth shut. His reaction would no doubt be entertaining.

(Tell me big brother do you have romantic feelings me now that i've gotten older and for Serana?) She asked as they both increased the speed of their hands making it torturous and almost painful. He laughed harder before nodding making Nicole let out a light squeal of joy. Serana rolled her eyes at the girl with a grin. She already knew. But obviously he shoved the feelings for his adopted sister away when he felt them after she turned seventeen. She was still glad she knew he loved her as well.

(How's come you never made a move on me. I mean i'm legal now and Serana's agreed to share you. Is it because our parents might freak and the stupid law that says we can't be together?) She asked he nodded as he thrashed trying even harder to get away. They were starting to have a really hard time holding him down. She grinned now for what she wanted to ask him most. Especially when she turned sixteen and fell for him. She nodded at Serana who winked at her mother and she came down and joined in making it nearly unbearable.

(Then break that law. You've broken almost every other law. You're already my brother and best friend but I want more. Be my boyfriend my mate. My everything I don't care how young I am I know what I want most. I want to be loved by you and love you. I want to marry you and bear your children with the others. Forget what our parents and society will think. They'll just have to accept it. Please.) She said lovingly as he laughed and nodded.

(Ok ok i'll do anything y-you want just stop already.) He said as she squealed happily before they all ever soo slowly stopped and he stopped squirming. He took large gasps of air. He felt like he'd been on the battlefield for a week he was soo out of breath. Valerica sat on a chair again chuckling. Serana snickered now she knew how to get him to do whatever she wanted if he would ever say no.

 **(What the fuck did I just agree too? Our parents are going to kill me. But I won't go back on my word, that'd break her heart and she's had enough of that for many lifetimes and well I have had feelings surface. Ugh this sounds soo insane. Oh well i'll just have to face the consequences when our parents find out. At least she's eighteen. That's a plus. I wouldn't have given in if she was a year younger.)** He thought before she surprised him and kissed him gently. He almost freaked and looked at Serana who mouthed a couple words to him and he sighed obeying. He kissed the young woman back causing a serene smile to cross her face when she broke it then Serana grabbed his chin and yanked him into a deep kiss as well. Shoving her tongue into his mouth. She noticed the jealous look Nicole was giving her but ignored it. She broke it before both woman shoved him onto his back again and grinning disappeared to the kitchen. Valerica watching just snickered. The big man lying there on the floor in a daze kinda looked like he'd been hit by a truck. Taco who'd been watching the entire time jumped on top of him then headed to the kitchen to beg and for his dinner.

(Dammit why do I always give in to those two? Damn harem thingamajig it sucks. I don't even want to imagine who they want to add onto it. Probably one of those insane prisoners who said she had been a member of some gang called the fiends. Weird, what am I going to tell the troops when this gets out? They'll think shit like this is ok when it's not. This could seriously come back to bite us in the ass. Why do I always attract the insane ones?) He continued grumbling as he went across the room and sat in front of the TV with his arms crossed. The women obviously hearing him grinned. Valerica followed them for a moment. She then did a 360 degree turn and went to the couch. She proceeded to do exactly what her daughter did and grabbed him by the chin and kissed him. Though she was far more forceful and he struggled to get away. When she broke it she licked her lips.

 **(Hmm that's quite a unique but delicious taste. Almost as good as Imperial blood. He struggled valiantly but I won in the end. Especially since he wouldn't hurt me knowing it would upset my daughter. The look of shock on his face is soo cute. Serana may have him now but I shall later. We will share him whether they like it or not. Hmm perhaps she is overdue for a brother or sister. I think I would rather her have a sister. Other vampire and half vampire males tend to be too... ambitious. Don't need any of them trying to usurp their father and take the women and power for their own.)** She thought as she passed the kitchen. She saw the two women fixing some food but they were arguing over how it should be cooked. Shaking her head she exited via the vents and went to go check on the ships unexpected guests.

In the kitchen Nicole huffed and walked out of it since Serana had wound up winning the argument over food. She was jealous since Serana had decided she'd fix them dinner in the way she learned a long time ago. While Nicole had wanted to do a large steak dish to impress her brother. Instead she walked over to the couch and plopped down into her still semi shocked brothers lap and snuggled into his chest letting out a content sigh. It snapped him out of his funk. He looked down and sighed. She'd done it before when he had no idea she was interested in him. **(This is going to take some getting used to.)** He thought as he smelled something coming from the kitchen. He hoped Serana wasn't about to set something on fire.

A few minutes later he heard a noise and looked down to see his sister fast asleep on his chest. He sighed and rolled his eyes. She always relaxed completely when it was just them alone. He held her to him like he did before now. He really wondered if his sister was ready for a thing as serious as a relationship. Especially with him since he was her commander. He gently sat her on the couch moving out from under her. He then shook her awake when Serana brought out three plates. He sniffed as did she and they both tried it. Upon the taste of the chicken and steak they ate it quickly grinning when the plates were empty. Serana had eaten hers and given Taco whatever meat scraps that were left.

(Alright i'll admit it, i'm impressed with your cooking. When I smelled something cooking in there I was a bit nervous that you'd set the place on fire. But you really kicked ass with that dish. I haven't tasted such good cooking since Nicole and our mother were cooking together. Remind me to cook for you guys again soon as payment.) He said with a smile. If she could Serana would have blushed. Nicole looked jealous but just leaned against him again. Serana sat on his other side tucked her legs under her and leaned against his other shoulder.

(Thanks handsome. It's been a long time since I was able to cook for anyone. I'm glad to see my skills in the kitchen are still up to par. I hate to ask but when do you leave?) She asked as both Aaron and Nicole sighed. Taco hopped into Serana's lap when Aaron looked at the clock. None of the three really felt like moving from their spot. She felt his hot breath on her that made a shiver go up her spine.

(An hour depending on developing conditions. We'll be within striking distance of the enemy fleet orbiting the planet soon. I give it another forty five minutes. Another fifteen to get the ship close enough to the planet to launch pods containing Super Soldiers on planet to secure a parameter for the 43rd fleet to land their transport ships and offload troops. 5 minutes to clear a preliminary landing zone with missiles and shells from the smaller cannon batteries before we launch the pods. Since we've been able to mark a landing zone with a large amount of trees in the vicinity that we can use incendiary shells to clear a path and focus on fighting the leftover fires later. Hopefully we'll have them wiped out within 6 hours after landing but conditions can always change in the blink of an eye in battle. Hopefully we'll be done before tomorrow morning with casualties kept to a minimum.) He said as both women sighed and held onto him tight.

The spirit raised an eyebrow at his estimation of the timeline. Either he had done this before or he'd really been studying it. She somewhat wondered how war worked on his world. She knew she was going to see it first hand and honestly couldn't wait. She wondered how a people who possessed no chakra whatsoever could stand up to a group of from what she heard were soul devouring, universe destroying demons. **(This is going to be interesting. While I was trapped in another dimension I had heard whispers in the wind. Like Kami communicating to the lesser gods that some sentient beings worship. Barely audible parts but I passed it off being forced to sleep. I wonder if he's anything like the man that I loved long ago. All I can remember is that he was a warrior and we had two children who I grew to hate. I think I need my brain back to remember more. It's been many thousands of years.)** She thought as she watched those that she considered young relax. Well mostly the girls. Aaron still looked uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Twenty minutes soon went by with Nicole having fallen asleep on her brother. Serana was simply content with one of his arms around her and Taco as usual enjoyed a nice nap. While Aaron was slowly getting used to this he looked back at the clock and sighed. Gently he nudged his little sister awake. At first she groaned shaking her head and snuggled deeper into his chest much to Serana's amusement. He shook her lightly by the shoulder. Causing her red eyes to open which turned to him with a cute scowl on her face since she didn't want to get up.

(It's time to get up Nicole. You and the girls need to get ready. It's almost time.) He said as she shook her head and laid it back down on him. He gave her another shake and kissed her head trying to get her up. She sighed before grumbling and getting up. He knew that she wasn't happy about it but they had to get ready. He looked over to see Serana snickering at him since the girl was being stubborn. Of course they were both surprised when Nicole turned around and bit him on the neck hard enough to draw blood. (Gah! Nicole what the hell is going on with you?!) Said Aaron when she let go leaving deep teeth marks. Serana looked him over quickly but smirked at the girls words.

(I'm just marking what is mine big brother. I'd happily let you mark me but I don't think you're ready for that just yet. Soon though.) She said before giving him a sweet chaste kiss. She grinned seeing his stupefied face that she thought was cute. She then teleported away to get the other girls and probably gossip a bit. He soon snapped out of it.

(I seriously hope this doesn't mean she's going crazy. Perhaps I should schedule an appointment with a psychologist for her.) He said mostly to himself as he got up and headed towards one of the walls. He worried about what their parents would think or if he may lose his hearing or manhood. That thought caused him to shiver. Even if he could grow it back it would still be incredibly painful.

Serana just laughed at him. She already marked him herself since she was the Alpha female even if she knew she'd have competition for said title especially from his sister and that girl Cait if he ever pulled his head out of his ass and realized she had feelings for him but ignored it. She'd deal with it later. She watched as he pushed a panel on it. Soon the arms and armor she'd seen earlier spun around into view. She noticed him looking through them all before he seemed to make a choice. Which was the one she knew was the most intimidating. Even to her and the daedric and dragon bone armor had often sent grown men, mer and beast men fleeing in terror when her late husband walked around in it. Even vampires fled when they realized who was wearing it. Of course he always chased them down and killed them.

Aaron pulled his specially designed heavy armor off the floor of the roundabout. It was far too heavy to be able to be held up by anything he hung it from. He'd put it in the back of one of his cars before and it completely ruined the cars shocks and made it lay directly against the ground. He'd probably compare it to putting three elephants into the car. He gently pulled up the greaves not smacking them against the floor knowing there'd be a large dent if he did. He noticed Serana watching with wrapt attention. He couldn't help the smirk that came across his face. He really did enjoy when she'd stare at him like he was the only thing in her world.

He then pulled on the boots tying the metal laces before wrapping more metal around them. He'd gotten grief over those since metal wasn't supposed to move like that unless super heated. He sighed knowing he'd spent over five billion dollars developing and putting together this armor. The metal he'd developed for this was a far more flexible offshoot of the ships turret and hull armor. The recipe had been difficult to get right. After hundreds of attempts he had gotten it right and kept to it like that. He built the armor himself not trusting anyone else with the recipe or allowing them to assist him. Many a night had been spent over a forge in the middle of an old iron works factory crafting the entire set of armor and his shield. Sadly he'd found out it was too heavy for any of his soldiers to wear. Even his super soldiers. He put his feet down on the floor. His gravity boots that some of the scientists were creating were working well and he hoped to have all of his soldiers have a pair for fighting in space within the next two months.

He then picked up the upper armor. Which consisted of the cuirass, pauldrons, armored sleeves and belt. He sighed as he pulled it on and adjusted it to where it fit perfectly again. Again the armor moved and flexed when he breathed and twisted providing a comfortable fit with excellent protection. He grinned a bit when he saw Serana looking at him with a pout. He knew she preferred it when he wore nothing instead. At least when they were by themselves. He'd admit he felt the same way with her. He put on the gauntlets which had been the easiest thing to get on before putting on an armored backpack that contained a mass fabricator. He smiled seeing the American flag he'd cut into the metal that was brightly colored without any kind of dye sitting proudly on his armors left arm. It reminded him of home and everything he fought for.

He picked up his helmet last. He just stared at it for a minute remembering how many times it kept him from getting his head completely blown off before his regeneration advanced enough to rebuild it should it be destroyed. He caressed the metal seeing the many dings and scorch marks on it. He'd repainted it but the marks still showed not that he minded. It added character. Especially since the original design came from World War Two Germany and mixed with a movie he saw once. It was downright intimidating when he wore it especially when he activated it's unique features when the gas/space mask he put on could activate and would cover his face if the ship had a breach in the hull and the air was sucked away. It also recycled his used air with a filter that didn't need to be replaced for six months. Soo he could stay in space for a long time. He went to put it on but stopped. He needed something else too. Quickly he armed himself with explosives a javelin missile launcher with six extra missiles and his twenty millimeter mini-gun. He attached it's belt to the pack on his back and was quickly filled with bullets. While he cocked it my turning the barrels back and forth once. He smiled as he pushed a button and out spun his sword and shield. He gently and carefully put the giant sword across his back. He then gingerly hooked the shield across his back in preparation for the descent along with his minigun below his pack.

The armor had lead plating on the inside as well which would also allow him to walk through a fresh nuclear blast site and come out unscathed. He'd tested in a fresh crater the government had made with a new nuke back on earth. Also he attached a poison dart launcher to his pack just in case it was needed. It had enough poison in it to knock out twelve elephants for twenty four hours. He then wrapped it all in protective plating that he'd remove on planet before he looked at Serana.

His smile left as he saw her sitting on the bed topless but had her knees pulled up to her and was resting her chin on them. He knew what was bothering her but there was nothing he could do. He walked over to her and Taco kissing the little one before putting a finger under her chin and gently moved her head up to look him in the eyes. He wasn't surprised to see tears. Gently he wiped them away before she grabbed hold of him and buried her face in his exposed neck. While slightly surprised he held her as she shook in his arms. He could tell she was fighting against the tears.

(You better come back to me! I don't want our little one to not have her father. I love you and I don't want to be alone again. You are not invincible no matter what you do or how much you can heal yourself or how much armor you wear. Please be careful.) She said as tears slid down her cheeks. He sighed before he kissed her deeply causing her to moan. She was very disappointed when he broke it. She groaned even more when he let her go.

(I love you too. I will be careful sweetheart. I promise.) He said before he put a metal gas mask with the same see through metal around the eyes that the other soldiers visors were made of. He then put the helmet on and pressed a small button on the side of it. Armor slid out and covered his neck and the other exposed parts of his face before fusing with the rest of it. Getting it defused was easy but now was not the time. He made to leave before he stopped hearing her words.

(Don't make a girl a promise. If you know you can't keep it.) She said as he looked back at her the clear metal eyes were glowing red. He sighed and looked down nodding before leaving. He knew his purpose in life and sadly it always took him from the one's he loved. He knew he wasn't invincible. Nobody was, not even god. But he'd be damned if he just laid down and let those creatures run rampant across this universe as well and reach Heaven. He intended to save as many as possible and no matter how long it took, eradicate the demonic creatures. Once that was done he would remain to eradicate anyone or anything that threatened mortals and immortals. Regardless of what his loved ones thought. Even if he himself just wanted to take everything back off and cuddle up beside her again. He just hoped he'd be able to balance his personal life along with the burdens of war.

He walked quickly and gathered his elites which always included Nicole. They were all clad in heavy body armor. Every woman had been conditioned to wear at the least five to seven hundred pounds of armor along with their armaments which tended to add another two hundred to six hundred pounds depending on their preferences and the amount of ammunition they carried. The maximum each woman could carry was around two thousand pounds of gear. Except Nicole with the added abilities from the angelic blood she could carry around ten tons of gear if she wanted to. More probably if he let her. He and Nicole had pushed them to their utmost breaking point during their training. But even with the extra muscle to carry their equipment they still kept all their feminimity. He led them into the hangar bay where they boarded one of the ships and he turned to leave. Before Nicole jumped out and ran up to him.

(Where do you think you're going mister? You're coming with us right now. I know what you're planning and i'm not allowing it.) She said unable to see him smirking under the gas mask. She tried to drag him with her but she couldn't even make him budge an inch. She pouted looking deep into the clear red metal.

(You know I have to go to the bridge to coordinate fire control and pod ejection. Don't worry i'm not going to do "that".) He said as she pouted wishing she could see his face. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not without seeing his eyes. She sighed before hugging him smiling when he wrapped his arms around her though it didn't hold any warmth since his armor was cold. Still she kissed the front of his gasmask before she disappeared in a blur and was back on the transport ship in a few seconds. He grinned before he typed a few things into his teleporter and flashed away. He didn't notice the other girls giving Nicole a look.

(What I was just telling my boyfriend bye. Is there something wrong with that?) She asked innocently before hearing a few guns dropping to the floor because of people being in shock. She forgot to tell the girls. She grinned innocently while scratching the back of her helmet.

(You're dating your own brother?! When did this happen? How did you convince him? I knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in! When can I get in on that?) Came a number of voices asking questions the men who asked questions looked disgusted. She sighed before answering.

(Look it's fine he's my adopted older brother but that doesn't matter to me. I wouldn't care even if we were twins. I've loved him for a while now. Convincing him wasn't easy. Me, Serana and her mother had to torture him until he eventually gave in. No I won't tell you what we did. Well maybe the other girls. We did it today. A little while ago. The look on his face was priceless hahaha. As for whoever is interested in him. Get in line you'll have to get him to fall in love with you or he won't give you a chance. No he's not into men either.) She said as some of the girls grinned a few grumbled. The men were left wondering just what she'd done to her brother that made him give into her. Nicole smiled thinking about how good it felt having her brothers lips against hers.

 **With Naruto and the girls.**

Naruto and Anko were moving even faster jumping through the trees. Naruto was holding onto Yahiki since she couldn't keep up with their pace. The village wasn't far from them but they could easily see the blue lights descending from the sky along with what seemed like dark specks of rain flowing down from them. But what really bothered them was that they could tell the village was in trouble. While Naruto had tried to use his modified Haraishin Kyuubi had prevented it. Sapping soo much chakra into his seal that performing it was impossible before giving it back to him and taking it away whenever he tried to use it again till he'd given up on trying that. He knew she was being protective and if he let his guard down she'd take his body over and make him run back to Konoha.

He sighed they could see the flames in buildings around the village along with strange balls of light that would shoot up into the sky before rocketing back down to earth causing a colorful explosion. He could even see little bursts of light flying across the village. He was getting even more worried when his advanced hearing caught the sound of screaming. They were still a good twenty minutes away. He looked at Yahiki and Anko. Yahiki looked like she was about to break down while Anko's eyes were hardened. He'd rarely seen such a hard look in her eyes. It meant she wasn't going to show any mercy though even with chakra enhancing their speed their bodies weren't letting them move faster. He'd already told Anko about how Kurama wasn't letting him use his haraishin which got a nod from her. She was annoyed but understood.

(Kura-hime let me use my Haraishin. We need to get there now. Can't you hear those screams? There's innocent people dying in there.) He said. He could almost feel her shaking her head really fast.

 **(Never! Koi we need to stop. We're walking into a death trap! You have no idea what we're truly up against. I know all about the suffering those people are going through but I don't care. They're not you. I don't want you to throw your life away. If we keep going we'll all be killed. Grab the girls and turn around back to Konoha. Knock them out or whatever. I don't care I just know we need to leave. He's coming too. He's close I can feel his power.)** Said Kyuubi urgently but seeing how he wasn't about to listen she decided to save him from himself. She immediately flooded his body with her chakra and started taking it over. She knew he'd fight back or might even hate her but didn't care. She wasn't about to let her mate throw his life away because he was too determined to save a few pathetic mortals. She cared for none of them except for Naruto and the girls.

Naruto grunted and instantly fought against her chakra knowing exactly what she was doing. He didn't fault her for it but he wasn't about to turn tail and run. He got looks from both girls as he became covered in red chakra that he fought hard against. His eyes turning red with slits as she tried to take him over. He used his chakra and pushed back he managed to push her chakra back and regain full control of himself a few minutes later as they continued to make their way to the village. Naruto sighed knowing he had really upset Kurama by not heeding her warnings but knew what he needed to do.

(Nee-chan we're almost there, be ready for anything. I don't know what we're going to be facing. But whatever it is, it's freaking Kyuubi out.) Said Naruto getting a nod from her and Yahiki. As they got closer the lights coming from the sky shut off. Making them wonder what was going on. Hopefully they could sort out whatever was happening here without needing many more ninja reinforcements. Nobody but Kyuubi knew just how wrong they were. Nor did they notice that Kushina and Tayuya were only a couple of hundred yards behind them. Though Kushina's face was filled with worry. She felt something wasn't right and had decided to speed up with Tayuya in order to stop the three from getting into the town. Tayuya seemed to have the same thoughts as well as they started gaining on them quickly.

 **On board the Jackle**

Aaron arrived on the bridge again. He smiled under his gasmask before saluting his soldiers back. He looked out across the vastness of space and at the planet they were quickly approaching. He pulled up a monitor connected to telescopic lens as he viewed the planet. It reminded him of earth. Lush, green, white clouds, blue oceans and deserts. He sighed before he went over to the monitoring station. For more information.

(Private Gertrude what's the latest on the enemy fleets movements? I'm curious as to how they're reacting. I doubt they haven't realized we're here.) He said calmly to the young woman as she nodded.

(Here's the latest now that we're much closer.) She said as she quickly brought up some specs and a holographic map of the planet and everything orbiting it. She then zeroed in on the enemy fleet and zoomed in until they could see all the ships easily. A few more keys being pressed later and she made the hologram gain color as everything including the planets gained proper coloring instead of just being blue, black and white. He looked it over rubbing his chin as she watched him curiously. Many of them did while others were busy piloting the ship.

(Alright looks like we've got sixteen destroyers, eleven transports no doubt containing the invasion forces. There's also nine cruisers, ten frigates and four battleships. Quite the invasion fleet. They want this world bad. I wonder why that is? Have they been able to open any portals on planet?) He asked as she typed before she moved around the screen. Examining the entire planet. She smiled a bit.

(Not a one sir. Perhaps they believe they don't need them yet. I'm not sure. Whatever the reason is it's a good thing.) She said as he nodded. He knew the second one opened they were hard to close. Since it required a lot of soldiers to keep them occupied while he shut it.

(Are they still stationary? What about our offensive and defensive weapon systems, shields and gun crews. I checked before but I need to know if everything's ready.) He asked softly knowing he frightened most people even if he didn't mean to. He smiled behind his mask as she relaxed.

(All our systems are at one hundred percent except the shield generators. A few of them were damaged by the EMP and the crews are working on them. Right now they're at eighty percent and holding steady. As for the fleet... no they're not stationary. It seems that the transports are attempting to flee with a few escort frigates. The rest of the fleet is heading right for us. I'd guess at flank speed.) She said as he nodded and looked back at the hologram before it zoomed out showing his ship and the demonic fleet heading towards them. The Jackal easily dwarfing the entire fleet.

(Hmm good. That's exactly what I want them to do. Highlight those ships and include their identification and send it to the crew.) He said before he walked over to the communications array. He picked up a headset and set it to where it went through the entire ship. (Marines prepare for departure. It's just about that time. Gun crews enemy fleet incoming. Your targets have been identified for you and are being sent to your computers. The ships that are fleeing are transports so they take top priority. Destroy them first. I don't want even a single scrap left of that entire fleet. Remember pulse lasers and beam weapons. Make sure you hit your targets and attempt to avoided hitting the planet.) He said before putting it back down. This was the specific reason he'd waited to get much closer to the planet. To be able to hit the targets with less chance of missing which may result in munitions slamming into the planet and killing innocents. He turned walking over to the window and stared out of it at the enemy fleet.

On the other side the commander of the demonic fleet's eyes were staring right at the human ship. Right into the eyes of it's commander. He pressed a few buttons on the mostly obsidian console causing his telescope to zoom in to where he was staring directly into the human leaders eyes up close. He smirked. And started speaking in his language.

 **(Well well well look who it is. Been a few years hasn't it. I see you got you're project done but it won't matter. While you waited for your ship to be completed we destroyed ten universes and devoured the souls of countless creatures. Human and otherwise. Shame they didn't have a different you in any of them. I would have thoroughly enjoyed tearing his soul out and devouring it slowly. Making it feel terrible pain before it was destroyed. You can't save your kind and you can't keep us from devouring Heaven and your almighty god. Once you're out of the way the resistance will crumble and we can move freely.)** It said with a drooling maw. Before he was interrupted by a smaller demonic creature as it entered. It looked at him then the screen before shrinking away in fear of the man on the screen. He shouldn't know or feel fear but that man made even the most powerful evil quake. He could tell their commander was putting on a brave and arrogant air but knew inside he was filled with fear. He quickly delivered his report before bolting out the door.

The demon's commander looked it over before laughing as he gave orders to his fleet.

Back on the Jackal Aaron was still staring before he got a eerie feeling. He manipulated his telescopic sights and zoomed it in to where he could see the enemy ships commander smirking. He recognized the claw marks on the helmet. A large blast of killer intent flooded the ship and beyond as he became angry but tried to calm it. Everyone on the bridge was shaking in fear. He with his body shaking with rage picked up the phone and dialed a number. Even though if your looked on the outside of the ship pulses of red blue and green lasers and white energy beams were being fired from large cannons. Even while the demonic fleet returned fire. Red and black energy weapons hitting the ships shields.

(Missile control target the enemy fleets flagship. I will fire the missile from here. Make it a Poseidon mk. twenty.) He said before getting his answer of "Yes sir." He didn't notice nor care that his soldiers were again looking at him in shock. That was a lot of fire power for destroying a single ship. His little cousin immediately made her way over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder just as he took two keys from the front of his armor where he kept them and inserted them into the control panel. He then began typing in codes and then twisted the keys simultaneously which unlocked a red button. His cousin pulled out her pistol and hit him on the helmet with it getting his attention. (What?) He asked though his voice held no kindness which she'd never heard before from him. He seemed to be too focused on the enemy for her liking.

(Cuz don't you think? I mean a 700 hundred kiloton nuke is an awful lot of power to use against a single ship? Shouldn't we just, you know do it the old fashioned way?) She asked for once glad she couldn't see his eyes. She didn't want to see his eyes harden and become stone cold. It really made her uneasy. Like he might do something that would endanger everyone.

(Perhaps but this time "he" won't get away.) He said before pushing the red button as the top of one of the ships silo's opened and the large missile rose in front of everyone's eyes. Before shooting towards the enemy flagship. It headed off moving much faster than the ship making it able to detonate and not effect the Jackle at all. They turned and watched the holographic image as it tracked the missiles progress noting how it managed to avoid the shots being exchanged by the fleet and the Jackle. He smirked before looking back at the window. They all watched as the missile streaked towards it's target knowing the explosion would be huge.

Alarms blared on the demons flagship indicating something big was coming. They zoomed in on it before their eyes all widened in fear. They didn't even need the screen when they looked out the window and had the ship start making emergency maneuvers to avoid it. They couldn't even target it to shoot it down. The commander was staring before quickly getting out a large vial of human blood they'd take from conquests and drew symbols into the floor quickly before adding it's own demonic blood and putting a leftover human soul in it before chanting something and shoved it fist into the souls cage obliterating it opening a portal. He looked up to see the missile still heading for the ship. It was soo close he could actually see it and it's contours along with it's paneling. He jumped through the portal and closed it behind him just as the missile struck the ship.

Everyone on the bridge and most of the troops manning the ships weapon systems covered their eyes as the massive explosion of nuclear energy erupted. They were able to see the shockwave from it knocking the ships into each other. One ship was hit soo hard by the shockwave it shattered into several sections before it was consumed with five others and another couple ships ran into each other causing one ship to nearly slice another one in half when it struck and stuck in it's hull. The EMP from it knocked most of the ship's power out including their shields while the few that still had power were destroyed by a number of large pulses from lasers that had kept firing ripping through it's hull. The gunners resumed firing obliterating the transports and filling the warships with holes before hitting something explosive causing many of them to be ripped apart when their engine cores and fuel blew up.

Aaron was grinning like a madman under the gasmask before he extended his own powers to detect any remaining demonic essence. He detected something before moving to the telescope again zooming more. He saw pieces of the ship and a few that were trying to get moving again. He spotted something he didn't like on a small bit of leftover flooring from the flagship floating along. He recognized those symbols as his anger came back.

(FUCK! HE GOT AWAY AGAIN!) He roared out causing everyone to hide. (ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR POSTS! I WANT TWO SALVOS FROM MAIN BATTERIES ONE AND TWO FIRED INTO WHATEVER IS LEFT OF THAT FLEET, NOW!) He roared out again as everyone scrambled. A couple seconds later the massive guns were directed to their target and immediately fired their shells that had rocket assistance to keep them on track. Meanwhile his cousin was already at his side trying to calm him down though it was futile.

 **(Come on Aaron calm down. You realize you just sent out enough firepower to completely wipe out all of North, middle America and 3/4 of South America making it into nothing but one huge crater deeper than the deepest parts of the ocean. Far more powerful than the nuke you just used. Please cuz calm down. I don't want you to do something stupid because of this.)** She silently pleaded while yanking on his arm trying to get his attention so she'd be able to direct it somewhere else. She got nowhere.

(GET ME TO THE PLANET ON THE DOUBLE!) He shouted instead of roared calming slightly. (I WANT BATTERIES TWENTY SEVEN THROUGH FORTY ONE ON THE PORT SIDE OF THE SHIP TO LOAD INCEDIARY SHELLS! WE'RE BURNING DOWN THAT FOREST AROUND THE VILLAGE! MAKE SURE THE PODS ARE READY TO BE LAUNCHED!) He yelled as they neared the planet everyone continuing to scramble. He was tired of this incessant inability to save those around him. Especially civilians who couldn't fight off the creatures themselves. He already knew most of the people in that village were dead but hopefully some were left to save. He stared out the window as they neared the planet.

Five minutes later he yelled one word. (FIRE!)

 **On planet.**

All across the elemental nations people were freaking out. The massive balls of fire that appeared in the night sky had roused everyone from blissful sleep. Outside of Konoha a young priestess had finally arrived at the village. Most of her guards on the verge of dying from the exertion of getting her there. She sighed happily before the first ball of fiery light appeared from nowhere in the sky. She sighed and looked down with tears in her eyes.

(I'm too late. It has already begun.) She said quietly. She had a vision about this on the way here. Now it was coming true. Her arriving too late. The massive balls of fiery light appearing from nowhere in the night sky and soon disappearing. A massive number of explosions in the distance. The deaths of soo many and the potential death of her beloved Naruto and one of her harem sisters as they were crushed. A dying purple haired woman who couldn't be saved. A massive man in black armor that was on his knees who blamed himself for all their deaths while a pale woman and a blue haired woman tried to console him. The remains of the dead being put in a mass grave while Naruto and her harem sister were given a place of honor buried in a marked grave together since she had tried to save Naruto and they died in each others arms. The purple haired woman was buried beside them. They were buried in the exact same position personally by the man in black armor. He had even carved their head stones from a couple very large blackened diamonds. It was a terrible vision especially to her. One that she hoped wouldn't come true. She hoped that the hands of fate wouldn't be cruel.

When they arrived at the gate she immediately greeted the gate guards and said who she was and that she needed to see the Hokage immediately. The two had looked at eachother before she was rushed to the hokage tower by ANBU while her escorts were taken to the hospital. She entered the Hokage's office quickly not bothering to knock and barely avoided being hit in the head by a pencil that embedded itself into the wall.

(That's not a very nice way to greet one of your allies Hokage-sama.) She grinned when Tsunade turned to see who it was before she rushed to her side and apologized.

(I'm sorry but today was rather stressful. You caught me at a bad time Shion-san. What do we owe the pleasure of your visit? I don't remember any diplomatic meetings being scheduled.) Said Tsunade sighing as the younger woman smiled.

(Sometimes I wish it was that simple. No i'm not here for a diplomatic meeting. I'm here about Naruto-koi.) Said Shion instantly getting Tsunade's full attention. She had a bad feeling. It only compounded with the bad feeling about the fire in the sky. She knew of the young woman's visions. They were a scary thing.

(I don't want to alarm you or order you around. But I need you to round up your best ninja to retrieve Naruto and his friends immediately. He is in grave danger.) Said Shion sadly causing Tsunade's eyes to widen before she yelled for her ANBU to round up the best she had.

 **Back with Naruto.**

The strange fire in the sky had been closer to their view and they were able to see other lights in the sky streaking back and forth between each other. None of them really understood the much smaller lights. Not even Kushina. Naruto sighed as he looked at Anko beside him. She had a shocked but also wary look on her face. They looked around them but found nothing. They couldn't even see or feel Tayuya and Kushina fifty yards from them. It was almost like something was messing with their senses. Well Naruto's anyway, namely Kyuubi trying to block his chakra senses since she knew they wouldn't help him. They could hear the hissing sounds now. Naruto though could practically feel Kyuubi looking up into the sky through his eyes.

 **(He's here.)** Said Kyuubi sadly as she prepared herself for the inevitable death that would befall them all. She brought him into his mindscape and kissed him before pushing him back out. She curled up in a corner of her house in his mind and waited. Naruto was confused before he remembered her vision. He looked around the sky quickly but didn't see anything. Sometimes he wondered if the byakugon could help here. Anko was observing their surroundings looking for any kind of movement.

Yahiki was looking around nervously. She hated this feeling. Being with Naruto helped a bit but the air had a smell to it. Like a sickening sweet smell. One she didn't recognize. She sighed as she snuggled into Naruto's arms comfortably. She wondered if her squad was ok. A few of her friends were in it after all.

Tayuya looked at Kushina who was staring intently on a certain spot in the sky almost like her eyes were following something. Tayuya followed her example but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary anymore. She concentrated her chakra into her vision scanning the sky. After a few minutes she still couldn't see anything except a few twinkling stars. She cut the flow and watched as Kushina's eyes widened before her own flow was broken. Kushina immediately bolted towards Naruto as did Tayuya as they heard a whistling sound. (NARUTO LOOKOUT!) She screamed before she was cutoff as a massive explosion and giant wall of fire shot up ten thousand feet in the air from where the incendiary landed. The subsequent shockwave sent all five ninja flying back slamming hard into multiple trees knocking four of the five out while Yahiki barely kept her eyes open before she was overcome by heat as more explosions and flames shot up all around the forest. Completely incinerating or knocking over trees and everything around them in an instant.

Hundreds more shells rained down on the planet around them and the small village, smashing into it engulfing most of the forest. They got lucky just barely being out of range of the incendiaries fire along with the forest closest to the village were spared but everything in a ten mile radius was nothing but blackened spots charred wood, ash and seared dirt on the ground. A few remnant charred animal bones lay around and whole charred skeletons lay down in burrows and caves where the forests creatures had taken cover from the bombardment. It stopped a few minutes later. Though some areas continued to burn especially the fires completely surrounding the village. The ground had turned to glass from the massive amount of heat from the shells. None of them knew that what Kushina had been staring at was the Jackal. Barely able to see it at the ends of her chakra enhanced vision as it got closer and closer.

 **A few minutes earlier in Konoha Hokage Tower.**

Tsunade stood behind her desk checking out the assembled ninja in front of her. As she observed them some seemed a little nervous especially the few newcomers. Uzuki Yugao, Mikoto Uchiha, Fu, Yugito with her tailed beast inside her head, Shizune, Ino, Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara, Sakura's twin sister who liked Naruto, Hana, Tsume and Kiba Inuzuka with their hounds, Gaara, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi Hyuuga, Tenten, Gai, Lee, Choji, Shino, Temari's sand clone, Kurenai who had a babysitter watch Mirai and Moegi were all standing in front of Tsunade wanting to know what was going on. Danzo and the elders were also hovering around creepily wanting to know what was going on as well. Kakashi was hanging around the room his nose stuck in his book of porn. Yugao was barely resisting using her katana to cut that book to shreds in annoyance. Same with Tsunade except she'd rather beat him half to death. Shion and Jiraiya were by her side curious as well as wondering when he could head off and do some 'Research'.

Shion quickly whispered something in Tsunade's ear and giggled a bit getting even Danzo to roll his eyes since he had a thought that she was telling Tsunade about wanting Naruto's child. Along with a few Jealous stares. Jiraiya had to admit he was envious of his student. He knew all about it of course. Tsunade sighed while rapping her fingers on her desk in what seemed irritation. She looked right at Yugao as she did so and the woman barely nodded and disappeared out the door for a moment before coming back in. She quickly sunk into the furniture completely hiding her chakra while her clone stood among them. It was a prearranged code that Sarutobi had passed onto Tsunade to give Yugao should problems ever show up since she looked after Naruto the most when she could when he was younger. She'd slaughtered more than a few civilians and fellow ninja during those times. It looked like the Hokage was irritated but she was actually sending her a message. No one but Uzuki and Tsunade knew it. Not even Danzo.

(Ok since you're all here and curious I won't bother with formalities and get right to the point. Ten hours ago I sent out a genin team in response to a report of a prowler in the village of Nomeko a few hours east of the village. Two hours ago one of those genin returned with a request for an interrogation specialist. As a few of you know I sent Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi since she is Ibiki's second in command with Naruto as her escort. Soo don't complain about him being out of the village. If you do i'll break your neck. Now then that was two hours ago and Lady Shion has come with a vision. One that shows untold devastation and will possibly destroy everything we hold dear and my Otoutou will be right in the middle of it.) She said her fingers intertwined beneath her chin. She watched as everyone started murmuring among themselves. Her sharp eyes keeping an eye on the "Esteemed" elders she didn't trust as far as she could flick them through a wall with her pinkie. When they were about to talk Tsunade held up her hand silencing them.

(Lady Shion's vision is clear here. Find Naruto, Anko and the genin squad and bring them back immediately. Naruto has gotten himself into something that can possibly end even his life. If he dies we are all doomed. So understand me clearly. Avoid all danger if possible and don't stop for anything. I don't care if the sage of six paths ghost or Kami himself shows up. Find Naruto and if possible bring the others back as well. Also I've received word that you'll be encountering a hostile force that is not human. Avoid it at all cost lest you be killed where you...) She was cut off as a bright light showed on the horizon. Soo bright that everyone had to cover their eyes, including the civilians behind the walls. When it died down a bit. They looked and Tsunade and many of the women felt their hearts sink as the gigantic walls of flames shot into the air. Soo high they could see them shooting high in the horizon. Over a hundred small mushroom shaped clouds formed above the flames.

(Get out there right now! All of you and find Naruto!) She yelled as every ninja in her office scrambled and high tailed it. The elders were about to speak before one of the coldest glares they've ever seen crossed Tsunade's face. (Don't you dare say anything. Get out.) Her voice was soo cold even the ANBU shivered. The elders nodded and left quickly. She also signaled the ANBU to leave. They appeared and left. Everyone except Uzuki, Shion, Tsunade and a ROOT ANBU who kept himself hidden left. Tsunade sighed and drummed her fingers on her desk. Uzuki appeared behind the ROOT ANBU and ran him through with her katana. He collapsed to the floor dead before he knew what happened and Tsunade quickly sealed his body into a small scroll which she handed Uzuki. She stored it before awaiting orders. Tsunade looked at Shion and nodded.

(Ok Uzuki-san Lady Tsunade has given me command of you for the time being since she doesn't know the details.) She said. Seeing Uzuki look at Tsunade then nod she continued. (We need you to not only accompany the other Shinobi to get Naru-koi but also to protect some of the girls. Lady Tsunade will be watching over Ino-san and her son personally. I know Danzo-teme has sent a number of his ROOT ninja to shadow the group. Inoichi managed to wrangle a few details from Sai's mind of Danzo's current plans but he doesn't know much. Of course Ibiki had to keep Inoichi from killing Sai afterwards. Aside from killing Ino-san and Inojin, Danzo also seeks to kill off two newcomers in particular while they're at their weakest or distracted. Namely Kushina and Tayuya Uzumaki. From what we've uncovered he plans to eliminate all four along with any others who want him, so he can try to completely break him. If he isn't broken afterword which is very unlikely he plans to have some of his female ROOT seduce him or take him by force and give them children who will grow up in the program. With the Uzumaki bloodline he could easily take over Konoha by force if subterfuge fails in the future. We figure that Danzo knows that those four are the key to him. So in a way we're going to use that since now is a perfect opportunity for him to eliminate them since they'll likely be injured.) She paused and seeing her nod Shion continued with Tsunade watching in interest.

(Kill any and all ROOT ninja that follow the group. If any one of them survive the women will all be in even greater jeopardy. Especially Tayuya since she'll no doubt dive right in so to say. The Uzumaki women should be easy to spot with that deep dark pink hair. Make sure the group stops a little ways away soo they'll be less noticeable and search. Make sure you use a good excuse like you're scouting so they'll stay back. Find Kushina first. If she's knocked out hide her for the time being. Don't worry about finding Naruto. Trust me when I say this. Tayuya and Naruto's bond is strong. If you find Tayuya you'll find Naruto. She said before pulling out four sketches and giving them to Uzuki.

Seeing Uzuki studying the sketches she continued. (The first sketch is of the general uniform that the human soldiers that you'll likely encounter wear with their body armor. Trust me these people are not civilians. They are all trained killers and demon hunters. You are to avoid conflict with them at all cost since they are mostly neutral towards other humans. If not I don't expect to see you again. They'll kill you without hesitation if you threaten them. The second sketch is rough but it shows something of the demons that they're attacking. Do not under any circumstances let them touch you. You will suffer unbridalled agony and a single scratch without treatment from the soldiers can kill you. I'm not sure how or why I just know it.) She said as Uzuki looked at her skeptically before nodding.

(Ok now the third and forth sketches are of the soldiers leader with and without armor.) She paused seeing a slight nosebleed from Uzuki and grinned as did Tsunade. Shion had gotten one as well not that she'd tell anyone. (He's as handsome as Naruto-koi isn't he Uzuki-san?) Said Shion seeing the woman nod before she seemed to register the question and started sputtering and denying that she possibly had any feelings towards Naruto besides friendship. Tsunade and Shion just giggled. (Shh don't worry I won't tell anyone.) Giggled Shion before continuing.

(I don't know the man's name but I do know he's the most dangerous person anyone has ever encountered. Madara was an infant child in comparison. Beware of him. Do not cross blades with him at any time. He'll obliterate you without even trying. We won't find any trace that you existed if you do. Memorize these sketches quickly. Also before you leave deposit that ROOT's body around the area where he'll be found and load him up with weapons and stuff from the fallen soldiers. We want to make it seem like Danzo ordered him to steal their weapons. When they invade it'll piss the neutral force off and we can direct them to the target we want harrased. But that's as far as the manipulation will go. Their leader will detect anymore in a heartbeat. I know how much you care about what happens to Naru-koi so hurry, time is running out for us all.) When Shion finished Uzuki nodded to them both and disappeared.

Tsunade turned to Shion. The concern in her eyes evident. (Shion-san, just what are we facing here? Is this what Kyuubi was warning Naru-koi about?) Asked Tsunade who didn't really understand the extent of things like she did.

(It's worse than you can imagine Tsunade-san. This is universe ending. Kami himself fears those creatures. They're capable of ripping every being, mortal or not to shreds and devouring their souls. When the soul is devoured by those demons it is annihilated, destroyed forever. Same with the Universe's they conquer. If Naruto dies or that man fails it's all over for us. That's why that man came here. Why he's invading our world and will be invading many others. If he can he'll also head to other universes as well and bring back survivors if there are any. Now let us hope that fate will not be cruel like it was in my vision.) Said Shion as she sat and closed her eyes. Lately her visions had been taking a lot out of her. Tsunade looked out the window towards the fire on the horizon sadly.

 **Jackal**

(Cease fire. What's our current position?) Said Aaron still a little angry. He looked behind him at one of the navigators waiting for her answer. He often wondered just how much of the respect his soldiers had for him was from fear. It was a disturbing thought. Especially since he knew their fear. He'd felt it when he was a little child. He remembered all of his past before he was adopted at age six. Fighting for scraps of food with other kids, beatings, being forced to watch his birth mother raped by multiple different men and he was a child with no ability to fight them. Then how she was an drug addict as well. The foster homes. Most of which weren't worth anything. Most of them were after the money. Then finally being adopted by a kind family who put up with a lot of shit from him when he was growing up. He'd been meaner than hell and cussed like a sailor at the age of six. Didn't stop till his adoptive mother had to resort to putting tabasco sauce in his mouth after he started blowing bubbles with the soap, which had curbed the cursing quickly. It almost made him chuckle since he still hated the stuff.

(Hmm, we're in optimal position for drop pods. No doubt our super soldiers are itching for battle. Planet conditions are a little rough since it seems like there's a small storm building in the area. It may put a few of the pods several football fields or even miles off the battlefield. Which sectors pods should we launch.) She asked calmly. Watching him as he put looked at the screen indicating the ships position. Sometimes she wondered what went through his or any mans heads... of course then again she probably didn't want to know. **(I'm a little excited myself. This is our first real combat scenario using the new drop pods. Every other one we've had has been a drill. Or simulation at least for us. Practice practice practice for the real thing. I kinda wish I could go down there myself. Pity.)** She thought as he made up his mind. Of course everyone face palmed when one of the crewman asked if they really needed that many pods launched on planet. Aaron decided to "calmly" explain things to him. The crewman cowered before him.

Aaron picked the cowering man up by the front of his uniform and held him off the ground up to where they were eye level. (Tell me something small one. Have you ever played any of those video games with demonic creatures like Doom or with mutants like others and seen movies with such creatures like silent hill? Seen what directors, writers and the best creature design experts and psychopaths have been able to create or dream up?) He asked the frightened the man. Seeing him nod he decided to continue.

(I'd advise you get those creatures out of your head. What we are facing now are real demons. No one's mind, not mine or the most psychotic person in the universe could come up with anything like these. Only the devil himself was able to come up with and create them. But he lost control of them and can't get them back under control. So he banished them into a void he created to hold them for eternity. But they reproduced in incredible numbers and they found a way out. Now they are destroying entire universes and killing and eating everything in sight. No one is safe, not you, not me, not even God himself. That's the reason we are here. To stop them and harbor the survivors that manage to make their way here or that we save. The reason I know of all this is because I have an angel fused into my soul and he has told me everything he knows about them. You think I could I actually do all the shit I do on my own? We humans have limits that we can't push through. Now I honestly wish I was lying and could go back home to the way things were but i'm not. So understand if we fail everything will be lost. God, the Devil, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, souls in general. Will be destroyed and all that will be left is them. We cannot allow this, am I clear?) He asked seeing the shocked and terrified man nod. While the others nodded as well.

(Good, now in three minutes launch pods from Alpha, Echo and Foxtrot sectors in the bow of the ship. Ten second intervals between each sector drop. Twenty seconds after send in the 43rd fleet. It'll take them longer to get to the planet. Giving the super soldiers plenty of time to clear the LZ of hostiles. Make ready to provide orbital support as well should it be necessary.) He said as he put the man back down onto his feet and teleported away in a green flash of light. The man's knees gave out and he fell to the floor while everyone looked on. Mostly with interest since they figured he'd get a severe tongue lashing in the least. A couple of them helped him back up and put the still silent man in his chair before going back to what they were doing.

Aaron flashed quickly to the room that the survivors were in. He peeked in to see them talking with Valerica. He smirked glad that they seemed to be somewhat settling in. He then teleporting towards the top deck on the port side of the ship above Alpha sector. Though he missed the ghost girl watching him before she whispered into the red heads ear. He proceeded to walk along before he stopped. He turned and went into one of the places his late fiancé loved. A small chapel. He noticed nobody was there but took his helmet and gasmask off anyway in respect. He sighed seeing the old stained glass and the statue of Jesus. He kneeled in front of one of the pews. He then prayed. He prayed for the strength to overcome the demons. To give his soldiers the courage to look evil in the face and overcome it. For his entire family to have long happy healthy lives and for Serana to have a healthy child. He also prayed for himself. For the strength to overcome his troubles and deal with his rage. He finished by saying. "In Jesus name we pray amen." He then left.

He made his way to a room that had a sealed door and a window that a few crewmen sat behind. He closed and sealed the door behind him turning the wheel on it to lock the blast door. He sighed and sealed up his armor and activated his gravity boots along with his packs jet pack in case he got into trouble. He made sure the pack fused into his armor. He'd have to thank Cait for that nifty jetpack gadget sometime. He pushed a button on the comm. (Open the airlock.) He said simply the crewman looked at each other for a minute then nodded.

He waited as another blast door closed behind him covering the door. Before the first blast door in front of him opened. (Good luck General.) They said as he nodded towards them. They then opened the second and third blast doors that spun like a bank vaults lock. Before opening. He sighed as the air filters took as much air as possible into his armor. The air was soon sucked out of the chamber as the final door opened revealing a walkway on the outside of the ship. He rolled his shoulders as he walked out into space. The doors sealed quickly behind him.

He sighed this was the first time he'd ever done such a walk. It was wreckless since he really didn't know how his armor and it's air system would hold out. Even with all of the tests he'd put it through. He walked along somewhat admiring how quiet and clean space seemed to be. Except for the very very muffled sounds his boots made against the metal there was no other sound. He leaned on the railing and looked down at the planet below the ship. He smiled it reminded him of Earth. He notices the atmosphere was much clearer. Not an ounce of smog anywhere that would indicate large cities. He still hadn't noticed the spirit that had attached herself to him that seemed to be fascinated with the view as well. She then looked around behind them noticing the door and what looked to be like never ending walls of metal. It made her wonder how big the vessel was. She turned back to him and attached herself to his right shoulder when they heard far away booms.

(Well there goes the pods. The fleet will be heading down soon. Well looks like that's my cue. When mom, dad, Nicole and Serana find out about me doing this they're going to go berserk. Parents will probably try to find some possible way of grounding me. Nicole will likely hit me in the head quite a few times to try and knock some sense into me and Serana... oh denial of sex. Damn that sucks, oh well. Time to go.) He said as he pulled a small panel back on his wrist and typed in some codes. He waited as his pack and weapons were covered in more armor that sealed up tight leaving only the jet packs thrusters exposed. He then activated a radio that hooked into his helmet. Observing himself for a moment to make sure everything was fine he stared at the area of the planet that was burning while climbing over the railing and bent his legs. The spirit looked at him like he was insane. Deactivating his gravity boots he kicked off the bottom of the railing sending himself towards the planet.

 **(What the actual fuck. This guy is absolutely insane. I doubt even I could survive a fall like this when he gets into the atmosphere and i'm a goddess. When I get my body back i'm going to beat him within an inch of his life for this! He damn sure better have carrot cake after we get back as well. Hmm well at least I can't burn or anything. Ugh what did I get myself into?)** She thought as he soared through space. She looked around and noticed they were getting bypassed by the pods quickly. Not that she minded she wasn't exactly eager here. Of course the second they landed she was planning on burrowing deep into his armor to keep away from the demons.

(I admit this is actually rather pleasant. I know it's going to get very hot soon but I've got coolant for that. The pods containing my super soldiers seem to be holding up well. This is good. Maybe I should float around in space more often. The only problem I've got with this armor is that there's no place for my wings to come out of when I bring them out. I'll have to remedy that soon. I wonder if Serana would enjoy hanging around in space like this sometime? No she'd probably freak out since she's never been trained. Can't calm her down with a kiss if we've got our gear on. Nicole though... she'd love it. I almost wonder what she'd be planning to do in a zero G atmosphere. Besides the obvious. I kinda don't want to know.) He said to himself as he moved towards the planet. Some of the pods were already entering the atmosphere and were glowing like the sun.

He turned the thrusters on the jetpack on giving him a considerable speed boost as he shot past the ships that had been bypassing him. He noticed a certain blue haired girl on one of the ship's bridges. He was soo close she could see him. He grinned inwardly when she turned and looked right at him. His grin behind his mask grew as he waved at her and saw the look of horror on her face when she realized it was him. He noticed her shoot towards one of the pilots and rolled his eyes. **(Soo overprotective.)** He thought and activated the thrusters again and shot off when she looked back. He did enjoy teasing her. About twenty seconds later he started penetrating the planets atmosphere ahead of the ships catching up with the pods as they glowed from the heat. He grinned a little even though it was getting hot. He checked over his armor quickly making sure it was holding together as the heat increased along with the speed in which he was heading towards the surface.

The altimeter that glowed on his HUD on the see through metal of the masks eyes was going down and fast. He looked up through the flames of reentry he saw the ground approaching a lot faster than he wanted it to. Quickly he flipped himself over so his feet would hit the ground first and hit the jet pack again only for it to malfunction and sputter out when flames went into it instead of out. His eyes widened before he sighed. (This may hurt a bit. Hope the armor holds up or I won't be walking for a little while.) He said to himself while also berating himself. He sighed as he decided to enjoy the ride down. He got to where he was fifty thousand feet in the air and it quickly fell from there. He figured if he didn't break his legs. Nicole would break them. But if he was honest this was soo worth it. He saw metal parachutes open on the pods that slowed them down a little.

(Oh boy that grounds coming up fast. Yep this is probably going to hurt. Oh i'm at five thousand feet now. It's coming towards me a lot faster than I originally planned. Well I think the air's cooling my armor a bit. This is much faster than when I was sky diving. Hope some poor soul isn't going to be where I land.) He thought as the ground approached.

Meanwhile all the noise was not only freaking every demon and citizen in the village out but it had also managed to rouse Kushina from her unconscious state. She groaned as she rubbed her head and back. Her ass hurt too for some reason. She sighed wondering where she'd gotten such a terrible headache from though it was ever soo slowly disappearing. Her memory soon came back as her eyes snapped open only to be greeted by a scene of burned trees and blacked soil. Some of which was smooth like it'd been turned to glass from the heat. She was grateful the fire had died down a bit.

She pushed herself up and away from the tree she'd been thrown into. Her legs were shaky as she walked into a field of ash and completely destroyed tree trunks. She looked around a bit before her eyes were drawn to the sky. They widened considerably as hundreds of flaming meteor like objects shot down from the sky and began landing around the outskirts of the village surrounding it. They nearly bulged out of her head when one of them was heading right for her. She jumped a few feet but that was as far as she could get on her legs that hardly had any feelings in them. It landed heavily from her in a what seemed to be an explosion she went to crawl away before the very ground under her collapsed and she rolled into the six hundred foot wide crater that had been created. She slid down right to the center of it. Even though the feeling in her body was finally coming back. She hadn't been hit that hard in a long time.

As she lifted herself up and coughed a bit with the smoke slowly clearing she noticed the extra hole in the middle of the crater she was in right next to her. She'd gotten lucky that she hadn't been hurt besides a couple burns that were healing. She was tempted to look in it before it started steaming and she heard the distinctive sound of steam being released. Like when a hot blade was cooled in water. The steam flowed out of the hole as she drug herself about a foot from it. She stared more curious than anything. To say she was surprised when a large armored hand shot of the hole was an understatement. It was quickly followed by another one before an armored figure jumped out of the hole covering her in dirt. She didn't notice him shake the dirt off himself when he landed. She quickly brushed it off herself before looking at him in annoyance before her expression changed to one of shock causing her to gasp and scurry a few feet from him before landing on her side again. Her legs not exactly wanting to function right now. She noticed him scratch the back of his helmet. Almost like he was embarrassed.

Her wide violet eyes scanned over him as he pressed a button on his wrist and the armor covering his weapons retracted. She was a bit shocked when spikes appeared on the knuckles of hands and on his pauldrons. **(Damn he's really here. He's even more intimidating in person. To be honest with myself I thought he was a myth even when Kami told me about him. An angel that was being sent to us not a half human I really need to take more time to study this . Soo if he's here then that means... Damn I need to get Naru-koi, Anko-chan and Tayu-chan out of here right now.)** She thought as she turned her back to him and got up. Or she tried anyway. Turned out the tree did more damage to her than she though because now her legs weren't working at all though she could feel her regeneration working quickly. She gulped when she looked back and noticed he was looking right at her as he reached for a weapon.

As quickly as possibly she drug herself away with her arms. Her chakra was too messed up at the moment to use and she knew it. As she did she heard his heavy steps rush after her. She managed to use her chakra to quickly pull herself about 20 feet away before his hand grabbed her shoulder and flipped her over. He sighed seeing the pain, anger and fear on her face. (Go ahead do your worst Dattebane.) She growled out lowly as he pulled a smoke grenade off his belt pulled the pin out and dropped it about six feet from her.

(A medic will be here in a few minutes to check you out. The second they're done they'll help you out of here. The battlefield is no place for a civilian. Especially an injured one.) He said. Though as he started to leave one of the demons decided to leap into the crater. It quickly bounded over towards her downed form as she tried to get up but it was still extremely painful. It jumped at her as she started to move before a loud bang echoed by her head and it went flying. When it landed she saw it move a few times before it died. She looked back to see his arm outstretched holding a weapon of some kind. The barrel was smoking. She also noticed a small sound like a empty plastic cup land beside her. She got a quick glimpse of the shell before he scooped it back up. She then turned around and saw a giant enter the crater. She almost winced when it stepped on the demon without a second thought crushing it as it made it's way over.

(Ah excellent timing Corporal. Keep watch over this woman until the medics arrive. After their assessment get her out of here before you rejoin the fight. I don't doubt there's others like her out here... and clean your foot off you've got demon guts on it.) He said getting a nod from the super soldier. She noticed Aaron put away the weapon he had and pull off the larger one that had six barrels. She then started hearing the distinctive sound of the large mini-gun being fired after he jumped out of the crater. She had a feeling that sound would become very familiar to her and the rest of the populace.

As he left though she noticed the sword and shield on his back and the intricate designs across their features. Especially the green, blue, gold, and black blade that was surrounded in a strange energy. This caused her to have a few thoughts that made her roll her eyes a bit. **(If Tenten ever sees that sword and shield she'll go nuts. She'll want it or something like it or to at least touch them. Nothing on our world has such carefully crafted designs in gold against the black background like that sword She'll probably be star struck. Like Naruto was when he first saw Tayuya even if he won't admit it.)** She snickered before something seemed to pull her away from herself for a bit and she collapsed onto the ground unconscious again. The super soldier looked at her oddly before shrugging figuring it to be fatigue before resuming his guard.

Outside the crater Aaron was grinning under his helmet as he saw the fiery forms of the 43rd fleets transports and warships slowly turn back to the green black and steel color as they came closer to the ground. Soon hundreds of thousands of soldiers would be swarming the place. Though it disappeared when he saw flying objects heading towards them. He quickly fired at them as they flew by leaving a few smoking. He growled before pulling out his radio. (43rd fleet you've got incoming bogies. They look like those new fighters/bombers we've encountered!) He said urgently before he turned and started firing at another wave but a smile came to his face when missiles fired from a few of his super soldiers who weren't preoccupied flew after them. His smile turned to a grin when quite a few of the fighter/bombers burst into flames on impact.

(Good now I can get back to this. The second the ships land those demons will send probably start a bombardment. Man I wish I could call in an orbital strike without killing some of the civilians that are left.) He thought before a large demon tackled him to the ground. He quickly kicked it off before disappearing in a blur. The demon did the same as it's claws swiped at him. He grabbed them and smashed it into the ground. It got up quickly and shot at him again mouth wide open ready to bite him in half. He dropped his mini-gun and pulled the claymore and shield from his back and as he moved from it's path he also swung his blade. The demon clawed at him as it went by and the sword easily cut it right down the middle through armor and bone like it was paper effectively slicing it in half as it sailed by him. He quickly whirled the blade around him and with a few turns of his wrist spun it and sheathed it across his back again with the shield over top as he looked at the demons corpse and then his own armor seeing the paint scratched before he grabbed his gun and searched for another target.

He charged in when he saw one of his super soldiers protecting a small group of civilians who'd ran from the village with at least twenty demons of differing sizes chasing them. They had managed to get in close enough that the giant was almost in hand to hand combat with them. His armor showed spots on it where they'd shot at it and the civilians and had mostly bounced off but a few left deeper marks. He became a blur again as he rushed over and delivered a hard kick to one of the demons sending it flying. He then unsheathed his sword and skewered it on his sword when it charged back at him before kicking it off into another demon sending it rolling. The super soldier got a few shots off at it and two others tearing through flesh and armor. Taking the arm off of one. It writhed before Aaron blurred past it sword held out slicing it's head clean off and then rotating in the air and stabbing another one through it's skull. The super soldier managed to kick three more of them off as Aaron sliced off the legs of two more that were on its back. The super soldier quickly littered all five with bullets. Before grabbing another that jumped at him and smashing him in the ground in a crater before he stomped the demons head.

Soon Aaron pulled off his shield and blocked incoming swipes and thrusts of blades, claws and blasts of energy before smashing the blunt end of it into one of the creatures necks snapping it and then cut another one in half at it's waist before shoving his sword into it's skull as it kept coming killing it. He sighed before nodding at the sergeant. He then charged into the fray firing his mini-gun while blocking incoming shots with his shield saving his sword for when they got close as a small wave of demons headed straight towards him and the squad of super soldiers. They were cut down but they kept coming getting closer and closer before a number of explosions blew them to pieces as a squadron of A-10's flew over them dropping bombs. He smiled as he prepared for another wave as smaller but much faster demons shot towards them. His super soldiers were only able to keep track of their disappearing movements thanks to the advanced combat gear they possessed. Aaron was fine since he was able to see things even if they moved at the speed of light thanks to the angel inside him improving his vision and ability to track movements a thousand fold.

Behind him some enemy fighters and one of his F-35's crashed into the ground in balls of fire. He didn't bother looking keeping his eyes on the horde that approached. The F-35's pilot landed about thirty feet away ten seconds later and released himself from the seat having ejected a few seconds before impact and joining in with his M4 using Aaron's shield as cover since he wasn't wearing armor. Kaguya's spirit watched on fascinated with everything from inside his armor. She'd never seen anything like it. She smiled at the fact the man who's armor she was hiding in was a real warrior. What surprised her even more though was when somehow flames surrounded his arms and he swung them forward sending the extremely wide wall of super heated flames at the advancing horde incinerating a few of them on impact as the others avoided it and kept rushing towards them. Even if they were demons, too much fire applied and they burned like everything else. She'd have to check into that when she got her body back. She smirked when another managed to come up to his side only to get kicked about six hundred feet away by him. He then put a hundred rounds through it in quick succession.

The group of A-10s circled back around and did a strafing run on the line of demons that were advancing shredding a few more as they went by. He looked behind him momentarily to see the massive transport ships returning fire against the enemy fighters while the air around them swarmed with human and demonic aircraft. He looked back before seeing something he didn't like. A large purple orb of energy lobbing itself towards the ships. He growled before leaving his shield to cover the others and jumped into a tree to get a better view. He pulled out a scope and observed the village as more blue orbs fired. The transports were avoiding them for now but the closer they got to the ground the less room they had to maneuver.

 **(Figures they'd have brought ship killer artillery. This presents me with a dilemma. No matter what I do people will die here. I don't have artillery down here yet and those guns are hidden in the few still standing buildings soo we can't reach them with our javelin missiles to destroy and most of the airforces are busy with the enemy fighters. Bastards. Damn I didn't want to do this. I just hope civilian casualties there will be minimum. Enemy kills are unlikely since those are easily manned by just two or three demons each.)** He thought as he pulled out his radio.

(Jackal. General Baker here. I need a orbital strike on grid beta niner. 20 degrees east by 72 west. I don't want to hear about civilians in the area. I've heard this lecture back in basic. I know they're there. But i'm left with no choice. They've got ship killers.) He said as he observed them while punching out a demon when it decided to climb up the burnt tree he was in. He sighed as the smaller shells from the 20 inch guns penetrated the atmosphere and then smashed into the village and orbital guns reducing them to scrap. He almost smiled seeing one of the barrels fall off of one and crush a number of demons underneath it.

(Sometimes I hate being the commander of all these people and the one who gives orders. Having to choose who lives and who dies. Here's hoping civilians weren't killed by the guns. A secondary explosion came from one of the destroyed guns spraying the ground around it in shrapnel that carved demons and corpses up like fish. He jumped to the ground the tree crumbling to ash when he did and picked up his shield seeing the pilot in hand to hand combat with a demon and barely avoiding getting cut. He disappeared and reappeared behind it and hit it in the back of the knees with his shield before throwing it to the ground and shoving his hand into its chest and ripping it's still beating heart out. This caused one of the demons that was firing it's weapon while running towards them to turn tail and run back into the village when it saw him do it making Aaron smirk.

 **Back in Konoha**

People were completely freaking out as large balls of fire seemed to descend towards the village. Even Danzo's ROOT ninja who typically felt nothing were frightened as they came closer. All across the village people flocked to bars figuring it was the end times or that some new evil was coming for them again. Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku had taken cover in an underground storage area where they kept extra ingredients for ramen with Iruka since he was just bringing her back from their date. In the Inuzuka compound the dogs were howling and some were cowering in fear. Occasionally a handler would almost get bit when they tried to calm the more fearful ones. Some of the people were standing ontop of buildings watching as the strange phenomenon came closer. Danzo himself had decided to hide in his ROOT headquarters on the edges of the village. Tsunade was freaking out as well though she was genuinely surprised to see that Shion was calm and didn't seem to be bothered at all. Almost like she seemed to accept or know what was going on.

(Lady Shion aren't you even a little bit concerned about what's going on? Those balls of fire are about to destroy the entire village!) Said Tsunade a little urgently. Most of the people that could help she'd sent out. Shion just looked at her with a small smile and chuckled.

(We're just fine Tsunade-san. Come let us look out the window and watch. Those balls of fire won't harm us. Trust me, they're actually here to help us.) Said Shion as she and Tsunade walked over to the window and watched. A minute later the fire around the objects began to dissipate as some of the 43rd fleets massive warships flew past and over the village to support the transports. Some lights blinking and shining on the bottom of them. As they flew over Tsunade looked over at the rooftops of the buildings and on the streets. People had stopped fleeing and were watching as the giant ships flew over the village. Each was bigger than New York City stretched out quite a bit.

(What are they? Where are they going?) Said Tsunade her eyes wide and jaw hanging in awe. Shion just smiled at her.

(Humans Tsunade-san. They are ships filled with other humans. They're like us except that they don't have any chakra at all. They don't need it. As for where they're going. To Nomeko. To war Tsunade-san) Said Shion with a smile as they saw the massive engines on the rear of the ships propelling them forward making an ungodly amount of noise. At least to some of them since many of the citizens on the rooftops and streets and a few rather noise sensitive Shinobi were covering their ears. The heat they generated that washed over the village wasn't pleasant to many of them either. Though a female Jonin who was beside Kakashi decided to take his Icha Icha Paradise book from his hand since he was to busy watching the ships and chucked it towards the back of one of the ships. It didn't get far before the flames from one of the engines incinerated it. She grinned when Kakashi laid on the ground and weeped over his lost book.

 **Elsewhere**

Fu flew high over the group of women she was travelling with to track Naruto. She preferred the wings she could summon and fly. Though there was all kinds of noise that had gotten their attention. While the others hadn't seen that much yet. She certainly did. She was just in front of a number of huge ships that had aircraft flying around them like a swarm of angry bees. She'd been ducking and dodging them for a few minutes now. Mostly by flying into the trees and hiding behind the trunks as hot lead and steel and energy blasts flew by her. She would be surprised if the others didn't notice yet. She dived down yet again as a missile nearly collided with her. She had to hide behind another quickly as bullets ripped through the others trunk. She sighed before four flashes appeared below her as one of the demonic fighters flew past followed by two F-22s.

She looked down between her legs seeing four smoking holes in the trunk right between her lower and mid thighs. Including one in the very lowest part of her short skirt she had picked out for comfort. She looked at them oddly. Before noticing movement down below as a purple haired woman pinned down and ran a man through with her katana and looked right up at her before disappearing again. Fu watched for a moment before jumping into another tree as the one she was using was riddled with energy blasts. **(Looks like Uzuki-san is taking care of Danzo's ROOT members. Good. Less that we have to deal with. What is going on anyway? These flying contraptions just appeared out of nowhere and have taken over the sky...)** She was broken out of her thoughts when she had to dive to another tree again as a one of the demonic fighters was hit and careened past her to the ground. She saw the rest of the group breakup and head in different directions before it landed and exploded in a large fireball.

Shikamaru and his father looked above them as the massive ships passed over them and said one word. "Troublesome."

Fu and the other girls heard them and were about to find something to hit them with when Yugito quickly replaced herself with a log as a stray missile hit where she had been walking. Hana caught shrapnel but tried to ignore it. She got lucky since she was around fifty feet from it. Her ninkin had been smart enough to duck. Instincts there worked wonders. Hana's had been thrown off a bit by her curiosity. She pulled the biggest piece out of her forearm with a small scream since it was still hot and it had cut deep even though she didn't want to admit it. She then quickly with Shizune's help wrapped her arm up after she healed it. Before they caught back up to the group.

Fu watched in worry before seeing that she was ok. She quickly took back to the skies. Just as she started to fly she chose to stop when an Apache helicopter rose up in front of her. She looked at it then to the pilots curiously but also innocently. She had no idea what these things were but if she was being honest she was fascinated. Though she also noticed the odd weapon on the underside follow her every movement. She heard more blades slicing through the air. She summoned a pair of water swords except instead of the kunai and shuriken she thought were headed for her, eleven more Apaches rose up and surrounded her. Her orange eyes widened. She hadn't expected this. She saw one of the men in the cockpit in front of her start speaking and decided to channel chakra into her ears to listen in. Though doing so made the noise around her almost unbearable.

 **(General this is commander Goodman of helo squadron Echo. We seem to have found some sort of flying mutant human here along with a larger group of people on the ground. She's armed with some sort of odd weaponry. Can't tell what the others have from up here. I can't tell what type she's holding either. They may present a problem. Requesting permission to engage.)** Fu heard him say. She felt odd when she heard that. Was that man asking for permission to ask to marry her? She felt flattered and uncomfortable. But she already had her eye on a certain whiskered blonde someone. She also didn't like being referred to as a mutant but then again they didn't know who she was so she let it go. She heard someone else speak it was more muffled but she still heard it loud and clear along with loud bangs and explosions.

 **(Denied commander leave them be. We've got bigger problems and i'd like to have as few human deaths as possible, Mutant or not. We'll probably encounter a lot of mutants here. Head up to the village. Provide support for the infantry and armor when they land. Even with their orbital guns out of commission those demons still pose a major threat. If given enough time they may open a portal. I'll have the girls rout the civilians when they land.)** Fu heard the other man say. She was a little confused. Why did the man want to kill her? She'd done nothing to him. The others weren't a threat to them as far as she could tell either. She wondered if her old demon was here. She saw the man move his finger in a circle as his helicopter and the others turned and flew over her headed towards the landing zone. She sighed before moving back into the trees to avoid any further incidents but she kept flying since sometimes she preferred that method of travel. As they quickly made their way they'd often have to bolt out of the way as a burning wreck flew down to the ground.

They kept getting closer to the burning village just as the transports made their way to their final destination and put down landing gear. They were suddenly blocked as the first transport landed in front of them shaking the ground and the few trees that were left standing. This troubled some of them as the massive hull blocked their way. Still above them the aircraft continued to chase each other. Missiles, blasts of energy and tracer rounds flying. Fu simply flew up and perched on the top of it to get a good view. The others though were surprised when a large door opened on the side of the hull. Tsume was especially curious before noticing all of their ninkin whimpering and backing away. She noticed when her own sunk his teeth into the back of her ninja uniform and started pulling her backwards. The other ninkin were doing the same with Hana and Kiba.

(Kuromaru what's wrong? Let me go! What's gotten into you? Why are you acting like a frightened puppy all of a sudden?) She asked as the giant wolf hound had his tail between his legs while still backing away refusing to let go. She noticed Yugito was backing away too. She was hissing at whatever was inside. Nibi had already decided to take over before Yugito could stop her. Fu was thrown down among them when a blue winged figure appeared from nowhere and kicked her off the top of the ship and back into the ground beside them before disappearing. All she had been able to see was a female form blur into sight and a lot of blue feathers before she felt her back slam into the ground. She stood shaking her head. That hit hurt.

Tsume seeing this caught the scent instantly before staring onto the top of the transport where a woman stood. Her blue feathered wings folded and red eyes staring at them curiously. Kuromaru yanked her backward again soo hard she almost lost her balance. She heard the sound of some strange roaring. It came from inside the ship. She narrowed her sharp eyes before she saw a figure wearing black armor with red eyes appear among the smoke or steam and thousands of people appear behind him a few seconds later. It somewhat unnerved her. She noticed a few small booming sounds before a few little objects flew from the smoke inside and landed at their feet. Her senses told her to move but before she could all the small canisters went off. Extremely loud bangs and blinding lights came from the flashbangs blinding them and nearly making the group deaf. Yugito and the Inuzuka's were affected the most. They practically howled in agony from the noise before they were covered in tranquilizer darts though it took three times as many darts to take down Yugito thanks to Nibi. The Nara's took evasive action but both fell when they were caught in a pincer of automatic fire getting riddled with darts. Shizune and Sakura recognizing the effects immediately attacked but not being able to see or sense the soldiers in the steam they too were riddled with darts and fell.

The others soon fell. Hinata and her families Byakugon unable to lock onto anything. Leaving only Fu who'd taken flight and Uzuki who'd rushed into the steam before the soldiers could get a bead on her. She tried to slice one of them before it vanished like a ghost while Fu was nearly blindsided by the red eyed girl. The two did battle in the air while Uzuki chased after the shadows in the smoke. She swung her katana only for it to be stopped when a loud "Clang" echoed around them. Her sword was quickly yanked from her hand before an armored hand shot from the steam, wrapped around her neck and pulled her in. She struggled valiantly but she couldn't get loose even though it wasn't crushing her or even remotely hurting her. She stopped and almost gasped when she faced forward and was inches from an armored mask. She remembered it easily. She gulped before he said something that made her raise an eyebrow while holding her own sword an inch from her face.

(Nice sword. Excellent quality. Steel hammered over and over to perfection it has quite the impressive edge. I would've thought I made it myself. Hmm either way. Now sleep and when you wake do not come back. You and your friends won't stand a chance against the demons here.) He said the last part sternly as he held a small vile of gas under her nose and broke it open. She went limp moments after inhaling it. He sighed she'd be out for a few hours hopefully. It was a special mixture designed to put down 12 elephants for an hour. He knew it would be different now since these people were much different than his own. He laid her gently beside the blonde with the blue tails coming out of her lower back. Before hearing a clang and a thud as Fu and his sister hit the side of the ship and landed with Nicole on the bottom who promptly punched Fu in the mouth. This sent her flying with a busted lip but she easily righted herself and skidded to a stop on her feet. Nicole had already jumped back onto her feet. He sighed as the Mint haired girl went to fly. She got maybe seven feet into the air before he used his psychic power and pulled her back to the ground and pinned her with it. He noticed his sister going in for the kill.

(Enough Nicole, let the girl be. There's plenty of demons to kill here. No need to be killing our fellow humans, even if they are mutants. As for you girl I admit i'm impressed. Very few go toe to toe with my sister and survive. Then again she's still learning how to use her wings so I'm not the least bit surprised you bested her there. On the ground however... Excellent job girls now head on into the fray with the armor. I can already hear cannon fire. I'll be right behind you. Just have to deal with this girl and we can send them somewhere safe. Move out.) He said before kneeling next to Fu continuing to use his psychic power to keep her pinned. He noticed her eyes were wide with fear but he could also see the deep seated courage in them. He smiled beneath his mask. He looked at her hitate then at her. (Sleep.) He said gently as he broke a second vial of gas under her nose. When she went limp he whistled. A group of his super soldiers ran into view. All of them were female.

(Marine you and your squad load these people into those Trucks and Bradley's and get them out of here. When they're out of danger wait until they begin to stir and then head back here quickly. We've got a lot fighting ahead of us.) He said as he disappeared himself. The women sighed and grumbled since they preferred to fight but let it go and one of them actually picked up one of the long nosed trucks and carried it over getting the others to roll their eyes under their helmets. That one named Megan always liked to show off. They loaded them into the trucks including Kushina before taking off. While troops and armor rushed from the ship onto the battlefield.

Aaron grinned like a child under his mask as he appeared on top of an Abrams behind the two men manning it's top machine guns as it rumbled quickly along. He'd always loved tanks. Ever since he was a boy. He'd get inside if he could. But his armor prevented that at the moment. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked along the lines into the village. Most of the building were on fire and the few that weren't were filled with demons digging in. As he observed he spotted a small head. He zeroed in on it as it disappeared into what looked like a cistern. His smile turned bittersweet. **(There are still some living people here. But how many died before we got here? I really don't want to know. So many innocent lives destroyed. How many survived? It may take a bit to find them under the rubble if there are any others after we've eliminated these demons.)** He thought as he smacked one of the men on the back of the helmet and pointed towards a enemy tank when he looked back. He sighed as the Abrams turned and fired nailing it with the first round. Many years of training and his men almost always hit their targets even without targeting systems. He knew they were fine on their own but he enjoyed this none the less.

He soon jumped off and ran back into the fight as a group of soldiers brought down a charging thirty foot tall demon. A demon behind it roared at them and Aaron took that very opportunity to take a grenade off his belt pull the pin and chucked it into it's mouth. The small explosive blew leaving nothing but a bottom half since the creature had accidentally swallowed the grenade. He then joined a group of soldiers as they advanced on a hill that a small group of demons were using as a defensive position. He had two squads go up on either side of them as he went up the middle. Right below them he placed a grenade and jumped quickly away. It blew and a large cloud of dirt surrounded the demons as they focused on the front where it had come from. The creatures saw him soon after and immediately fired focusing on him before he disappeared and joined in as the four squads charged the position with him cutting down twenty demons with gun fire. He smiled as they were joined by another regiment. He quickly led them away from the hill making them scatter as an blue colored energy artillery round nearly landed ontop of them.

He looked around as his troops engaged the enemy bravely. It took guts to fight real demons and his soldiers had them in spades. He rejoined the fight pulling the Javelin off his back and sending a missile into a group of demons that were hiding behind one of the destroyed demonic tanks. His troops had taken to calling them "Angel Rippers" or "Dragon Rippers" Due to the blades that were crossing on the front and the spikes with heads on them that jutted out from different angles. Probably didn't help that it spewed fire from a separate weapon either. He reloaded quickly before diving away as it fired at him. He just managed to dive away before another one had fired and had landed among a squad of soldiers in front of him. The ones who took a direct hit were incinerated in seconds while the others were burned. Their awful screams as a few of them had their flesh melted off from the heat were heartbreaking. The others in the squad trying desperately to help their fallen comrades but not even he could save them and it tore him apart to see them in agony. He heard a few shots as the soldiers who couldn't be saved were killed by the others. Mercy killing, something he hated. But it was better than letting the dying that couldn't be saved suffer from the agony the demonic ordinance left behind. He turned away from it before firing the Javelin. He destroyed the tank that had fired the second round while an Abrams rolled up beside them and fired destroying the other.

He reloaded and stood again to fire. He noticed a brand new Russian T-105 advanced tank he'd confiscated make it's way across the battlefield before it was hit by a by and artillery blast blowing it's turret right off when it's ammunition exploded. He was thankful the Abrams and other tanks he'd newly built were much better models than anything any one on Earth had ever come up with. He looked beside him as a gigantic newly designed tank he'd come up with rumbled up beside them. Though it easily was 25-30 times larger than the Abrams. The M1- X92 experimental super tank fired off it's cannon. Well cannons. It ripped through the tank and 32 demons while four other tanks were destroyed before it rumbled off a few feet followed by the smaller Abrams, three Leopard 2 X-20's, a Leclerc MK. 12 and a T-90 F32 that fired their weapons blasting armor and enemy troops to pieces. A hodgepodge of heavy armor that he enjoyed mixing thoroughly. He smirked though when the side hatch on the turret of the much larger tank opened up revealing his sister Nicole who was grinning at him playfully. While out of the T-90's cupola with a half empty bottle of vodka in her hand popped out Anya with a drunk smile.

(Hey handsome. Me and the girls figured you'd need a little backup. I'm glad we didn't miss the party.) She said as he sighed with a shake of his head before she gestured to him. (Get on we're headed over to the eastern edge of the village. Most of the enemy armor's held up there. Like fish in a barrel. I called off some A-10's and a new B-5 bomber. I figured you'd like to crush them yourself. Oh i'm still going to get you for that stunt you pulled when we left the ship.) He shook his head with a chuckle before jumping on as she said that. Both girls closed their hatches before they rumbled off. He smirked seeing a group of BMP's and Bradley's crushing a group of demons beneath their tracks as he rode. Hordes of soldiers and vehicles swarmed around the outskirts of the village. As they rode he got a idea. He observed the area carefully before he spotted a small group of demons milling around waiting to ambush his soldiers. Using his telekinesis he picked up one of the destroyed tanks and threw it at them. He smirked when he saw them panic as it landed on them. Then a thought occurred to him. He went and lifted up the top of the tanks hatch.

(Nicole how'd you get in this tank anyway? It just came off the factory floor. It takes a number of codes just to get this 70,000 ton monster unlocked. I don't remember giving them to you or anyone else for that matter.) He said a little annoyed that she'd been able to take his most advanced and powerful tank on a test drive just like that. He slaughtered another two hundred demons with his mini-gun before he looked back down at his sister and growled slightly when she just smiled at him.

(Aaron remember i'm your little sister. I can go anywhere i want and get my hands on just about anything on the ship especially when I turn on the charm, and remember one of the girls is a master hacker. Remember how she got caught, imprisoned and then sold into slavery when she hacked into all of Earths government and military networks. She sliced through those codes like a hot knife through butter. Besides i can't let you have all the fun. Now get your cute ass in here and stop being so commandery.) She said hearing him sigh as he pulled up a much larger hatch and slipped inside with them. All ten people easily fit inside the tanks spacious turret though he had to withdraw all the spikes and sharp bits back into his armor.

He thought about the girl she was talking about. Her name was Tara. Kinda nerdy but cute as they came. He smirked remembering how her Anya and Nicole had convinced him to allow them to work on a scheme that was playful... for them anyway. Anya actually hated Russia the country of her birth. He didn't mind her hate. He let it blossom. Though he took the hacking seriously since the president hadn't authorized it or knew about it. He remembered watching as Tara hacked into every Russian satellite that was floating around the planet and turned one to focus on a battle between Russian and Ukrainian forces. He had watched in surprise as she focused on the new Armata tanks the Russians had with the unmanned turrets. She hacked into the tanks systems from the satellite and then all three girls laughed like maniacs when she gained control of all of them and swung the turrets around and made them start firing at the Russian forces. She'd destroyed well over 243 other Russian tanks and armored vehicles and killed many of their troops before the Russians had to call in a number of Helicopter squadrons and bombers to destroy the new tanks since the other tanks were out of commission. This had subsequently forced the Russians to retreat. To say Aaron was amazed was an understatement. He didn't like automated weapons and vehicles or robots in the first place and seeing them hacked into like that had cemented his belief that automation was a very bad idea. (Good times.) He idly thought. It certainly put those Russians back in their place.

They had tried to convince him to launch nukes against Russian and Chinese bases and other military installations but he had put his foot down there. While he hated both Russia and China along with Iran and North Korea he wasn't willing to kill or let them kill innocent civilians who would easily be within the blast radius and would be exposed to massive amounts of radiation. He was a soldier not a monster. While the girls cared little for anyone else except him from everything they'd experienced so the killing of civilians on Earth hadn't mattered to them. Nicole herself had killed fifty along with a large number of Chinese soldiers when she decided to go on a solo mission to China and attacked with one of their own mobile artillery units until it was completely out of ammunition and then fled slaughtering 153 more soldiers and civilians who tried to prevent her escape. She had teleported away once she was done. He learned about it later and had ranted and raved at her for about two hours after leaving her a crying emotional mess. He understood her hate for other humans but that didn't mean he'd ever approve of the killing of civilians. The soldiers he didn't care about. He was actually quite happy that there were fewer enemy soldiers around.

He then noticed half a dozen men tied up and tossed in a corner. He looked at her quizzically. (What? My feminine charm didn't work and they were in the way and tried to keep us from taking the tank. No i didn't attempt to seduce them if that thought crossed your mind. If you're wondering where the rest of the girls are. Well they're in the other tanks besides me and these seven. Yes Anya's beyond drunk. That's her seventh bottle of vodka just today. I'm amazed she hasn't blacked out but those Russian's can sure hold their liquor. That's the stuff she's been mixing with moonshine too. She chugs the stuff like it's nothing. I... HEY!) She said angrily as he picked her up and moved quickly under her taking the gunners seat for himself and sitting her beside him. He just looked at her and smiled. She pouted and grumbled before taking over one of the machine guns. He heard her mumble something about "jerk brothers" which just made him chuckle as he turned the turret a few degrees and then pulled the trigger. The large long cannon shot backwards and a 30 inch shell casing was ejected before three of the girls reloaded it with the help of a reloading system and deposited the casing onto the floor. Though due to the shear size of the shells it required a bit of human muscle as well. He heard four other booms from inside and saw smaller casings fall onto the floor as the other cannons fired along with hundreds of smaller casing from his sister and some other gals firing the tanks machine guns.

He looked through the sights as the 30 inch round ripped through it's target and into the ground behind it as both exploded sending the demon troops and several of their tanks high into the air. He shook his head noticing the tracer rounds riddling the flying bodies. **(Heh little sis has always been a good shot even in a rumbling monster like this. Pity that when we get to the edge of the village we'll have to get out. This thing's much too big to drive into it. At least we'll have armor and air support. Looks like the 12th mechanized division is really driving hard to rout the one's who're trying to escape the encirclement. Well more like a pincer movement. Why's the squads medic one of the loaders? Interesting.)** He thought before firing off another round.

 **Elsewhere**

Naruto and Anko had both been awakened by the noise and a bit of the exhaust fumes from one of the mobile artillery units that stopped beside the dead tree they had hit. They both started coughing as Naruto pulled himself out first before helping Anko out. They both goaned and stretched before the artillery pieces cannon went off beside them causing their ears to ring. Naruto had to hold his because of how much more sensitive his were to sound thanks to Kyuubi. They looked at it as it fired again. A small hatch on the side was opened before a shell casing was pushed out and it closed again. They looked at eachother in confusion. Before their hearing came back and they heard the sounds of gunfire and soldiers shouting out orders among eachother.

(Nii-chan how long have we been out? It seems like we're in a different world all together.) He asked loudly as she shrugged. She stretched popping a few vertebrae before she was nearly knocked over as a number of soldiers ran past her. Not even noticing her. Naruto snickered a bit seeing the irritated look on her face. That was probably the only time a group of men didn't notice her. He gestured to her. (Come on let's see what in the world is going on.) He said as Yahiki woke up and latched tightly to his back. This time it was Anko who smirked.

(Well look who's up. Man I haven't had a headache like this since... yesterday's hangover. You're right we should check things out. What's Kyuubi saying?) She asked as he looked thoughtful before shrugging causing her eyebrow to twitch. Just when they needed the fox she was silent. Naruto stopped when he heard a groan behind him and felt a bit of pain. He looked back but saw nothing. He reached out with his chakra but again felt nothing but a tiny source. Almost as big as a rabbits lodged in a tree. He idly wondered if it was Tayuya cloaking her chakra. He went to go see when Anko grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him away to see what was going on. He sighed before they disappeared at speed moving to and fro behind the vehicles and trying to avoid the troops that had strange weapons that spewed forth shots of fire. To them anyway.

They very nearly got ran over when they shot out in front of a tank and heard someone yelling at them. They narrowly avoided being ground to pieces under it's tracks. They moved quickly barely avoiding something else. Though had to run when that something stared at them and made shrieking noises before chasing after them. Naruto heard Kyuubi scream inside his head as they were chased. They looked behind them as it ran at them before they came across a hill with a group of soldiers heading to the battlefield. They jumped over them getting their attention before hearing the sound of semi auto and automatic fire as the demon was littered with bullets from M16's and an M60 and went down. They saw someone barking orders at other troops and went up to him quickly. Naruto put his hand on the mans shoulder as he turned to them. He looked at the three in surprise.

(Excuse me can you tell me what's going on here?) He asked quickly before the man grabbed them both and started pushing them away towards what was left of the forest. They were also surprised by his actions and Naruto almost had to restrain Anko so she didn't attack him.

(That's not important right now. What is important is that you get as far away from here as possible. The battlefield is no place for civilians. Please head back or i'll have to for...) The Lieutenant was cut off when a large bolt of energy shot through the back of his helmet and caused his head to explode in a mass of brains and skull fragments and metal. He fell over with Anko and Naruto shaking a bit in shock. They hadn't seen it coming. They easily shook it off but Naruto felt bad for the man. So did Anko just a little. Yahiki though was crying. It had been her first experience seeing such bloodshed. Naruto just held her as they ran behind a destroyed tank as more blasts of energy littered the area. Naruto and Anko watched the soldiers closely seeing them run into the fight while others ran beside tanks and APC's. They saw armed cars and trucks roam across the battlefield quickly using hit and run tactics against enemy positions. He saw a group of massive black armored soldiers run by. They made the ground shake as they did. It was wondrous sight to them when they looked up and a swarm of aircraft flew over followed by a massive frigate. He looked at Anko.

(This is what Kyuubi was talking about. People like these men and women fighting against well demons I guess. The village may very well be lost. There's thousands if not hundreds of thousands of people here. Anko-chan what should we do? I don't want to abandon the villagers but I don't want to get us including Tayu-hime if she really did follow us killed either. I hate to admit it but this time i'm not sure what to do.) He said as he continued trying to calm the crying girl down. He noticed her look at him and he could see it in her eyes. She was just as unsure about what to do as he was. Though he knew what they were required to do. Find the civilians and make sure they were safe. But they both knew out here no one was safe. They saw as a squad of soldiers was obliterated as a strange large blue ball of energy landed among them and exploded before they could get out of the way. Anko's eyes hardened after seeing that.

(We're leaving Naru-kun. The villagers are on their own this time. Maybe these strange people will help them. Maybe they won't, I don't care. I'm not letting any of us get killed trying to save their ungrateful asses. I remember how they treated both of us there. Remember they still think you're a demon and treat you as such like the villagers still do at times and I was raped multiple times here. The people who did it are probably dead now though... It doesn't matter let's go. I get the feeling we need to hurry. I know you feel it too.) She said as he nodded sadly and they turned to leave. Anko checked the way before bolting. Unfortunately for her as she dashed a blue bolt of energy whizzed past grazing her stomach. Or that's what it looked like as she fell to the ground and she screamed soo loud every single living being within a thirty mile radius stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction. Even Tayuya who'd finally awoken and was having a hard time standing, being really out of it from hitting the tree soo hard. She'd been the one who hit the trees the hardest. Though the scream cleared her head a little. It especially got someone else's attention before the battlefield roared back to life.

Naruto was beside her in an instant as one of the toughest women he knew besides Tayuya and his mother curled up and cried her eyes out while holding her stomach. He rolled her onto her back making her shriek in pain. He saw the burns and he knew it was serious. He heard a voice in his head sigh as he managed to pry Anko's arms apart only to be greeted by one of the most shocking sights he'd ever seen. Naruto shook himself out of it as he channeled Kyuubi's chakra along with his own into her body to help heal her but it did nothing but seem to make her howl in agony again.

 **(Koi stop you're making the pain worse. There's nothing you can do. You can't heal her. Chakra doesn't work on these kinds of wounds at all. Those wounds caused by the demons weapons, even the smallest scratch's require the most highly skilled medics to fix and that often involves removing a lot of flesh. But this... this can't be healed. She's dying it won't be long.)** Said Kyuubi as tears filled Naruto's eyes while Yahiki passed out from the shock of the sight. (You're wrong there's got to be somethi...)

 **(There's nothing that can be done koi!)** She yelled as he stared at her in his mindscape before leaving. Those tears flowing down his face broke her heart. If it was anyone else crying she'd love their agony. But with Naruto she could barely stand it. He looked back down at Anko as she screamed in pain. He could see something was making the flesh turn black around the edges of her wound and it was spreading quickly.

 **(Koi there's only one thing that can help her and that is a specific type of blood. The rarest form of blood there is. It's nearly nonexistent and neither of us possesses it. No one on our world or in almost all worlds possesses it. Besides the one I know of and I doubt he'll get here in time to save her even if he knew. The only thing you can do is say your goodbye's and end her pain. She doesn't have long anyway. Two minutes max. I know it's hard but she'll be thankful when she dies.)** She said as Naruto for once really had no idea what to do. He wanted nothing more than to flash back to the village via the special kunai he'd left embedded in a hospital wall with her and try to get her help anyway but he knew Kyuubi was right. She was fading and fast. He decided to pump chakra into her system to at least try to ease the pain. He debated with himself as he pulled out a kunai. Trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do as he argued with himself. The screams of his best friend ripped his heart apart more as he continued to argue with his conscious while Kyuubi remained silent and simply added more chakra.

 **Elsewhere**

Aaron and the girls were riding on having reached the eastern outskirts of the village and with the 12th armored division and 3rd infantry division were ripping through enemy tanks and troops like paper. They'd lost maybe 33 tanks and 50 smaller vehicles and maybe 302 casualties while destroying at least 300 enemy vehicles and wiping out 7000 demons. It was a rough optimistic guess on his part but still he soo enjoyed such times. True they hadn't even gotten to the village and there were possibly another one hundred to two hundred thousand more demons inside the village itself though many of them were funneling out to stop the human advance.

The air force was still dealing with enemy fighters and bombers that kept coming out of the woodwork and occasionally strafing and bombing them. Sometimes he'd see a squad of Apache's and Cobra's or even Comanche's and helicopters from many other earth nations swarm across the village outskirts taking shots at demons before finding something to chase after. Sometimes the helo's made the mistake of going into the village for too long and were were ripped from the sky by enemy fighters and ground to air units. He idly noticed a Shilka off to the side shoot down one of the demons gunships that liked to take shots at them. He smiled as he swung the turret to the right and fired into a large group of demons that were attempting to set up anti-tank weapons. It left an impressive crater. He saw another demon pick itself up and run at the tank with some sort of bomb before it was gunned down in a hail of machine-gun fire which made the bomb go off in a magnificent explosion if he were being honest. He saw one of his tanks roll over top of the destroyed weapons like it was nothing which almost made him laugh.

 **(This is almost too much fun... if that's possible. Destroying demons something i'll never get tired of... probably. I can hear Nicole giggling over there. I know she's half crazy which is probably why she's enjoying this soo much. I've met crazier... like Dixy. I think she's in one of the other tanks. She is insane but she's a hell of a warrior. Funny how the psychiatrists agreed with me about her. She's also got an unhealthy obsession with Harley Quinn. Dresses like her too. I seem to have a knack for finding crazy people. Can't believe she and Nicole both used those dreaded puppy dog eyes and convinced me to dress like the Joker for Halloween one year and accompany them to a party like that. Enough thinking about that. Keep my mind on the...)** He was cut off from his thoughts when a scream echoed across the battlefield and almost everything went quiet except for the roar of engines and the clanking of tracks. He himself went stiff as a cold chill ran up his spine. He'd heard that kind of scream only once in his lifetime. He didn't even notice when the battle resumed as he scurried out of the seat and out of the hatch and looked towards where he felt the scream came from. He didn't hear his sister calling out to him from the hatch before he disappeared at an incredible speed causing her to be blown back inside when a sonic boom sounded from how fast he took off towards it.

She shook herself out of her stupor before quickly opening a device on her arm and tracked him as he shot across the battlefield at a speed she didn't think even he could achieve. She quickly pulled Emily the girl driving from her seat and took over. She turned the massive tank 90 degrees to the right and followed her brother. The other girls looked at her wondering what was going on in both their heads before heading back to positions. Emily grumbled but decided to just take over as the gunner for the 30 inch gun.

(Girls something's wrong. Aaron wouldn't take off like that without a reason. Even to fight. He told me about hearing a scream like that before. Something of the utmost agony. He always said it would often haunt his dreams. He wouldn't tell me where he'd heard it before but it must have been bad. Even our parents don't know. I just hope he doesn't get in over his head.) She said as the girls nodded not noticing that when they broke off from the assault so did the tanks carrying the other squad and proceeded to follow them. They were the only ones since the rest of the division continued to advance on the armor that was dug into the village. While multiple armored and mechanized divisions followed by infantry divisions pressed on the sides and rear of the village. Cutting off any chance for the demons to flee. While above aircraft shot past and ships floated around and patrolled the area chasing down any demons that survived their own aircraft crashing. Several ships patrolled far enough that they flew over several towns and even the fire Daimos palace making the man piss his pants when he looked out his window and saw massive flames shooting from the engines pointing at him as a cruiser flew away along it's patrol route. It was followed by a number of smaller American and German planes. The Daimo had to go and change his pants.

Nicole herself wondered just what had made him take off soo fast. Her brother had been able to become a blur before. Especially back on earth. But now he was faster than the flash it seemed. She remembered one time she was being harassed by a drug dealer. He'd been trying to grope her and get her to buy drugs from him for a half hour. She'd dodged him and hit him a few times to make him back off. She could have killed him but then she didn't want to spend a single second locked up anywhere again like she was when she was forced to be a prostitute. He hadn't backed off so she had decided to run. He and his bodyguard had given chase. She had stopped when she ran straight into a police officer. She didn't say anything as she dusted herself off. She noticed that he was one of the soldiers who also was a law enforcement officer on the weekend directing traffic. She grumbled when he proceeded to call Aaron to come and get her.

He had arrived swiftly in a fast moving blur. Stopping right in front of her. She actually started giggling when he hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground when he did. She loved it when her brother got all affectionate with her. He had asked her what she'd been up to and she simply shrugged saying that she'd been shopping. He knew she was lying but let it go. They had left but were confronted by the drug dealer and his bodyguard. They actually had the balls to call her a whore right in front of him and a crowd of people and tell him to hand her over. That hadn't gone over well. She remembered how he said nothing before disappearing in a blur and reappeared right in front of the man. He grabbed him around the neck and effortlessly lifted him the air. He snapped the bodyguards neck with a gentle chop to the side of the neck when he attacked them. He looked the drug dealer in the eyes before bringing his other arm around and with a scream from the drug dealer a tearing sound and a sickening pop. Aaron tore his head right off his body before letting it drop onto the ground. She had smiled seeing that. He was always soo protective. The blood and gore didn't bother her at all.

She then remembered how he had turned to the shocked soldier/police officer and tossed the head to him which he caught. He had then said. (Get this mess cleaned up. Then put that head on a pole with a sign hanging from it where everyone can see it. It should serve as a reminder that drugs dealers and people who force women into prostitution will never be tolerated.) He had said as they both disappeared in a blur. It had been on the news later that day and her brother had cowered when their parents gave him quite the verbal beat down. She had felt bad for him but it was also funny seeing his huge form curled up on the floor as they yelled at him. She had decided to take the blame instead which had calmed them down even if Aaron had told her not to. She rarely listened. Mostly she didn't listen to annoy him. It made her laugh when he'd get frustrated with her when she acted like an airhead.

She still worried that the scream they heard could be a ruse to lure him into a trap. She forced the giant tank to go at it's maximum speed of 60 MPH not caring if it could possibly damage the suspension or the reactor that powered it. The tanks following them easily kept up. Their max speed of 110 MPH helped them immensely in battle. Not that she cared. His trail was easy to follow anyway. He'd left a trench from where he'd ran off in search of who screamed.

 **With Aaron**

He searched quickly not stopping at all. He was moving soo fast that as he looked he ran straight into another thirty foot tall demon and didn't slow down when he collided with it, knocking the creatures legs out from under it before it wound up without it's head when one of the tanks fired and the shell smashed into it's head and exploded. He ignored it while using his nose as well. Searching for the specific scent before a much lighter but agonizing scream came from his left. He instantly shifted his course and ran there nearly bowling over a squad of marines. He heard them curse as they stood from where they'd dived out of the way but he was too focused to care. He quickly jumped up and over vehicles and flaming wreckage. Zigzagging and avoiding enemy rounds before he came to a stop and sniffed the air to get the scent. Even through the gasmask the scent was palpable. He rushed over towards it and found himself looking at a crying woman holding her stomach and a young man picking up an assault rifle from the dead soldier beside him and pointing it towards the enemy.

Naruto had tried everything he knew short of leaving Anko's side and directly engaging the charging demon in hand to hand combat. Of course he didn't know that if he had he would have been ripped to shreds. Even with his experience and speed the demon could outdo him easily. His shuriken and kunai had bounced off or missed entirely when the creature disappeared and reappeared. He threw another one with 12 of his new and more powerful explosive tags on it. It pinged against it's armor before Naruto set it off. Even with it's power it made the creature slide back a few feet before it charged again. He was lucky it hadn't fired it's weapons. He could avoid it for awhile but eventually he would get hit. He noticed soldiers firing their odd weapons and noticed a dead one beside him. His eyes fell on the mans weapon. He looked at the charging demon before grabbing the weapon and firing it at the demon only for nothing to happen. The trigger wouldn't move. He was about to panic when he heard a thud and a massive armored hand reached over top of it and flipped a switch next to the trigger.

Naruto sighed noticing the demon stop when the man appeared beside Naruto before charging again just as Naruto pulled the trigger again and in a few seconds he'd emptied the entire clip into the demon while maybe an eighth of the rounds found their mark since he had no idea how to control it. It stumbled a little as black blood poured profusely from the wounds where some of the bullets had managed to hit it and tear through it's thick armor. It then fell over and skidded to a stop about five feet from them. It twitched a bit before crawling towards them slowly. It didn't get far as the armored hand reached out and grabbed it's helmet before twisting it quickly snapping the demons neck with a loud "Crack" finishing it off. Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he looked into the dead demons eyes. There still seemed to be a sickening hunger there. He now knew why Kyuubi was soo frightened by these creatures. He then turned and looked at the armored man beside him. When he looked into his red eyes he heard Kyuubi scream in terror and could almost see her digging a hole to hide in and cover it in bushes and forest debris. He didn't know Anko was watching barely hanging on to where she could hear them. Though blackness was starting to appear around the edge of her vision. They also sounded somewhat far away and her mouth was dry.

(You've got potential boy.) Aaron said already noticing the young mans energy though he was a bit bothered by the demonic energy he felt flowing through the younger man. He shook it off and smirked under the mask before he turned and looked at the downed woman who started to scream again as more of her flesh started to rot away. His world stopped when he saw how badly she was wounded. It was a wound he'd seen many times but it was different this time. She was still alive. His late fiancés face seemed to appear on the woman's face then disappeared. He noticed they were similar in looks. His mind pulled him away back to the day it had happened to Andrea all those years ago.

 **Flashback**

He opened his eyes to see himself back in his five foot, ten inch body. He still had a tiny bit of fat but had lost almost all of it. He was toned and his muscles weren't very large. He looked around to see where he was again. He sighed seeing the destroyed wall of the house and hearing the screams of people being slaughtered. While explosions and gunfire echoed throughout the sleepy suburb as the military fought back against the demons. They had thought they were aliens at the time. The sky outside seemed to be on fire even though it was night. Just like at the village. He heard crying before looking down and noticing he was holding Andrea again as she was taking her last breaths. His eyes were filled with tears again as she coughed up blood. **(No not this nightmare again!)** He thought as the woman tried to say something.

She was looking at him with glazed eyes but nothing but gurgling sounds were coming out. He sighed as he stroked her hair with his hand even though it was covered in blood. Her breathing became ragged as her eyes fluttered a bit. Tears fell from his eyes onto her form as she took her last breath and relaxed completely her heart stopping a few seconds later. He could feel it stop. He held her head against his chest as he cried heavily for what he'd lost. He knew what came next as he seemed to start going crazy and began attacking demons with a shotgun and pistol before hearing explosions. He was kept from seeing his son slaughtered again as something pulled him not only from his mind but to somewhere else entirely.

 **Flashback end. Someplace else entirely.**

He felt his back hit something semi soft as he landed again. He noticed he wasn't wearing his armor since he could feel the softness. He ran his bare hand against the ground and felt grass. Freshly cut if the smell was anything to go off of. He opened his eyes and held a hand in front of his face as the sun nearly blinded him. He then felt water on his face like someone had sprayed him. He stood slowly and noticed he was back to his seven foot form and he was dressed in his formal marine uniform. He looked around seeing the clouds in the sky and the grass next to a road. He looked up and down it seeing nothing. (Where am I?) He asked no one in particular since their didn't seem to be anyone around. He looked behind him and saw houses but they seemed empty.

He was pulled away from that though when he heard giggling. He looked to his left where it came from and saw nothing. He then heard it to his right and his head shot towards it but again he saw nothing. He sighed before deciding to head towards the houses. As he walked he noticed their didn't seem to be any cars at all or planes. Though when he looked up again he could see birds flying around. He jumped out of the way right before a bird's crapped landed where he had been standing. He sighed before resuming his walk. Though a few seconds later he heard giggling and laughing. He looked towards his right and noticed he was right where the houses and stuff were. **(How far did I jump?)** He thought as he then looked to his left and noticed there were people.

There was a large playground and children were playing there with their parents keeping watch. He smiled at the scene even though the pang in his heart reminded him again that he didn't have his fiancé and child anymore. They were dead. He sat on one of the benches and watched them play. He barely noticed a few running towards him.

(DADDY you're home!) Yelled three little ones as they ran up to Aaron and tackled him much to his surprise. He blinked owlishly not really knowing what to do before his mind snapped back to attention instead of going over why he was just tackled by three kids who called him daddy. He looked at them and smiled a bit and estimated them to be around 8 or 9 years old. He knew he would have to disappoint them since he definitely wasn't their daddy. Though he did notice all three had a unique hair color. But he ignored it.

(Sorry little one's i'm not your daddy. I bet he's around here somewhere and worried sick about where his little one's have run off to. He might think I'm going to kidnap you or something. Now run along and go find your daddy. I bet he'll buy you three a big old thing of ice cream when you come back.) Said Aaron noticing their eyes light up though they didn't budge. In fact the boy of the small group looked at him with a bit of frustration on his face which got a raised eyebrow from Aaron.

(Of course you're our daddy. You really don't remember me, Spike? Look at our hair color and eyes they're a mixture of yours and mommies.) Said the child now identifying himself as Aaron's dead son. This caused Aaron to bolt a couple feet away from them his eyes wide. They looked at him in confusion.

(Um kid you can't possibly be my son Spike. He was killed. You're what nine? How do you even know my sons name?) He asked backing away a little when the kid got up and walked over to him with curious eyes. He was seriously starting to get freaked out. This random kid who had come out of nowhere proclaiming to be his son was getting to him. He then heard an Angelic voice call out from behind him. One he recognized immediately.

(Spike honey, your daddy doesn't know what you look like since it happened when you were three months old. I think you're freaking him out a bit.) She said as Aaron turned around quickly and looked upon the vision of beauty that was his late fiancé Andrea. His jaw dropped and he started sputtering trying to come up with words. Seeing this caused her to giggle a bit. (Hello love we have much to talk about.) She said with a smile as she wrapped her small hand around his large one and gently pulled him over to the same bench the children were on. She felt that old flame still flow through her body. Still alive and roaring. She sat next to him as the kids proceeded to dash away back onto the playground. He looked at her in surprise slowly snapping himself out of his funk.

(Andrea... how? How on earth are you alive? I held you as you died that night. I saw you buried. This shouldn't be possible. Why have you returned? I mean are you a ghost? Is that really Spike?) He was shooting off questions left and right before she placed a finger on his lips shutting him up. She smiled sweetly and kissed those same lips. She pulled away after a few seconds. She'd missed that feeling. After all those years.

(Everything's fine sweetheart. But to answer your question. No i'm not alive. Neither is Spike. We're still dead though this is real and you are seeing and talking and feeling everything. As to the how. Well I brought you here to visit. Pulled you from that terrible memory you were witnessing again. Do you know where we are sweetheart?) She asked as she moved and sat in his lap and lay her head against his chest. Seeing him shake his head she nodded. (We're in Heaven literally.) She saw him look at her in shock.

(What?! Does that mean i'm dead?) He asked nervously. She smiled at him and shook her head. He relaxed slightly. (Soo that means that's really Spike and you're actually here?) He asked and she nodded happily.

(Yep oh the two little girls are ours too.) Seeing him look at her quizzically she just grinned and blushed a little. (Well remember two months after Spike was born, My body had finally healed completely and you got your parents to watch Spike so you could take me out for dinner.) Seeing him nod she continued.

(Well remember how it went great and we went out and watched the stars on that bluff a few miles from home. Then how I found myself getting rather horny though you were oblivious. I pounced on you and started grinding on top of you. I had to practically start stripping to get you to figure it out you thick skulled lug. Then when we stripped each other and you after lots of foreplay wound up pounding me hard enough to where you almost broke my pelvis and we left an indent in the ground. I admit eight times was quite the record for us.) She said ignoring the heat she felt on her face and in between her legs at the sheer thought of it along with the twitch underneath her. She started giggling seeing him blush bright red. She smiled when he started to rub his neck sheepishly.

(Yep it turns out you got me pregnant again that night with twins. Except for their eye colors they're completely identical. The eyes are really the only way to tell them apart. I named them Emma and Ashley. I wish you'd been here to help me name them. They were soo excited to meet you. Oh and Emma has blue eyes and Ashley has one blue eye and one green eye. Spike's just like you when you were little on the days you were happy. I remember those were few. Ashley's exactly like I was. She's already into the goth look. While Emma's a mix of our personalities. I didn't know they were there until me and Spike arrived here and met them. I was as shocked as you were. But we still have other things to discuss. Like the war and other things.) She said seeing him nod as he watched their children run around with others and play on the playground equipment. His eyes widened as he stood quickly like he finally just realized the war was still on. She grabbed his hand and yanked him back onto the bench.

(Wait Andrea I have to get back! I need to be with my soldiers and help those people.) He said urgently before she shook her head with a smile.

(Aaron they'll be fine. Time here is meaningless. A day here can pass and it can be a year in mortal time or a few months pass here but it would be only a few days in the mortal world. It's however long we feel like making it. Now let's talk.) She said as he sighed and relaxed. She took that as a sign he was listening.

(I know how worried you are about your soldiers and about those people in the village but you don't need to worry about that. The villages survivors are well hidden and your invasion has stopped the demons from searching for them. Right now though I need you to see something.) She said as she pulled him away from the playground and across the road. She stopped and felt him hold her tightly to himself when they were suddenly surrounded by people. Though they were all dead. He counted them getting a rough estimate of over 20,000. He didn't notice her smile as she wiggled out of his protective embrace.

(Honey these people are all the souls that you've stopped from being devoured by the demons after their deaths. Again your invasion has saved countless spirits from complete annihilation. You don't know how wonderful of a thing that is. Many were devoured but you've saved many many more. Now you need to keep them away from the survivors. But first I know how you feel about that woman. The one who's soo gravely injured. You don't want to let what happened to me happen to her. Even if you have no feelings for her. You know there's only one way she can be saved. Since everything except for her reproductive organs have been ripped away by that energy blast.) She said as he looked at her in sadness and with a hint of curiousness. She smiled at him.

(She needs blood to survive this. A specific type of blood to be exact. The kind only an angel or a half angel can provide.) She said seeing the look of shock on his face. She could also tell he was a bit hesitant.

(Andrea as much as I appreciate the knowledge I don't know if I can do that. You know that the person has to be exceedingly special and good inside to be able to drink my blood or be healed by it. It will kill anyone else by burning them from the inside out. Serana and Nicole were lucky. If they were even the remotest bit evil they would have suffered deaths just as agonizing as yours was. It's too big of a risk. There's a 99.9% chance that it'll kill her. Hmm then again she'll die anyway without it. Damn stuck between a rock and a hard place.) He said before rubbing his chin. Not seeing her smile. She snuggled into him to enjoy his embrace as much as possible since he wouldn't be able to stay and his visits wouldn't be frequent. Only when she could pull him away from the mortal world from time to time.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Andrea sighed and slowly got up and pulled him up with her. He looked at her questioningly as his daughters latched onto his arms and held themselves off the ground when he extended his arms outward and his son climbed up onto his neck. He grinned as he lifted his arms up and down with the children giggling.

(I can see everything from up here dad!) Said Spike as he rode on Aaron's shoulders. Both Andrea and Aaron were laughing at the children's antics. (Lift us higher daddy!) Yelled the twins as they held on as he extended his arms straight upward. Andrea had a massive grin on her face as well. This was something she'd dreamed about all this time that she'd been gone. To have him there and to be a family again. Even if it was temporary. They stayed together for about an hour mostly her just watching him chase after the kids and them trying to tackle him and make him fall over. He did but only because he let them knock him over. She looked at her watch. Her smile disappeared. It was time. She walked up to him and lay her hand on his. He looked at her and seeing the sad look in her normally bright blue eyes. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

(It's time to go isn't it?) He asked with a sad voice. He sighed when she nodded slowly. He wasn't surprised. He wasn't dead so he couldn't stay forever. Though if he was honest he'd like to bring Serana and the rest of the family and spend eternity here.

(Kids it's time to say goodbye.) Yelled Andrea. Her heart broke seeing the sad looks on their faces. They knew he couldn't stay as well. Even there in heaven she felt emotional pain. Knowing he could never stay permanently unless he did die. Even though he would join them if he did. It still hurt her heart to think about him dying. She smiled sadly at seeing their kids glomp him and hold tight as he hugged the three. The goodbye was sad but she knew he'd be back. Though it likely wouldn't ever be permanent. He had way too much to do. Too many to save. She headed towards him and wrapped her arms around his very large frame smiling to herself when his arms wrapped around her though he actually wound up picking her up off the ground. She just giggled seeing how he was soo much taller than her own Five foot three inch frame. It didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. She threw in tongue which seemed to surprise him but he went along with it happily. They broke apart soon though when they heard someone talk.

(Eww mom dad that's disgusting!) Said all three of their kids at once which caused them both to erupt into fits of laughter. The children bolted not wanting to see the display of affection. A couple minutes later their laughter calmed. She smiled sadly before pulling him down and started whispering in his ear though their children had returned and were looking at them. They saw their fathers eyes widen, his face redden and his nose start to bleed while their mother started giggling. He muttered "Pervert" quietly with a grin at her. She nodded in agreement before she kissed him one more time.

(It's time to go.) Andrea said sadly not wanting him to leave but knowing he was needed elsewhere. Someone else's time was almost up after all. She sighed as she looked into those green eyes she knew she'd always love. Saying goodbye now was harder than when she was dying. (Listen about that one tough as nails girl Cait. Let her out. She didn't deserve time there. She was just trying to protect you. You know that.) She said as he nodded. She continued.

(The woman also won't be the only one who needs your blood to survive. I know there will be others. Remember you can bring life to the lifeless. Just please be careful. As much as we would love it if you came here to stay permanently, don't risk your soul being devoured. Even if you can fight with just that. Oh and that woman is the boy's sister. But watch out for his girlfriend she'll definitely give you a hard time. We love you, we always will.) She said sadly as he nodded.

(I love you guys too.) He said as she kissed him one last time and placed her hands against the side of his face and channeled energy into them and pushed him back down through the ground. She felt his soul leave and head back to his body. She barely resisted crying. She didn't want to let him go. She sighed and smiled sadly when she felt three little bodies jump on her and hug her. She hugged them back tightly. They missed him too. She then grabbed their hands and led them over to the nearby lake. She kneeled down and ran her fingers through the water. It bubbled a bit before a young lady appeared in it. She had brown eyes and dark pink hair with pale skin. She almost smirked knowing the girl was going to give him a hard time. She'd probably wined up with a twin sister soon. She almost laughed when one of the little girls piped up.

(Mommy is that girl going to be Daddy's next living girlfriend? She's soo pretty! She reminds of that one woman with the funny name. What was it? Oh right it was Kushina. She was always nice to us.) Said Emma excitedly with a smile. Their mother smiled as well before moving her hand around in the water making the image disappear. She looked at the children with a smirk. That woman Kushina had always been nice to all four of them.

(No little one that girl's not going to be your dad's new girlfriend. She's in love with a young man already and it's as strong as the love I feel for your dad. I also know that like mine the love she has for him will never die. Maybe if she had a twin sister that girl might fall for your dad. As for miss Kushina. She's the girl's mother. Also we're going to go meet with her before she goes back to the world of the living like your dad just did. It's about how your dad's going to be training her son.) She said as the little ones eyes widened before they grabbed her hand and started pulling her away so they could go meet her. Andrea giggled seeing how eager they were. Kushina and her best friend Mikoto had always been kind to them and played with the little ones when they arrived here. She convienantly left out the part that Kushina's son and daughter were in love with each other knowing the little one's would freak.

 **On planet**

Naruto watched as a large number of demons, maybe thirty charged at them. He pulled the trigger again but it did nothing. He threw it down and pulled out another kunai and attached all of the explosive tags he had to it quickly. He then threw it at them. He sighed when he heard the distinctive ping sound before setting the tags off and sending the group of demons flying denting one's chest armor before they got back up and charged again except from all directions. He noticed the man beside them stiffen as his soul shot back into his body. He shook his head briefly before seeing the charging demons. Naruto didn't see the man grin as he reached for his sword. It was unnecessary though as 120 and 152mm rounds ripped into the group blowing them to pieces while thirty machine guns on a giant tank ripped through the ones who'd scattered.

Aaron grinned even wider before shaking his head and kneeling beside Anko as the massive tank ran over top of the crater they were in and stopped above it. He smirked seeing boots land on the ground and rush under it to them. He also noticed the smaller tanks pulling up and taking positions around it. He quickly ignored it and did a quick examination on the dying woman as his sister sat down beside him along with several other girls including the first squads medic. He groaned a bit seeing how she was withering away. She had a minute and a half at most. He quickly set to work. Ignoring the faces of the other women. As he looked towards the medic and nodded as she took out a needle filled with morphine and injected it into her arm. Aaron clicked a button under the side of his helmet that detached it and made his armor defuse. He quickly took it off and took off his gasmask and gauntlets. He then pulled out a combat knife.

Naruto looked at him with shock before it turned to anger. He immediately tackled him or tried to anyway. The man was solid and shoved him away with ease. Naruto attacked him with his kunai as kyuubi's chakra channeled into him. He noticed the mans eyes widen a little before a scowl that would make the Uchiha proud made it's way onto his face. Naruto attacked slicing at him before making a Rasengan to incapacitate him as they moved out from under the massive tank in under a second. Nicole followed and was already taking aim at Naruto more than happy to kill anyone who attacked her brother. Naruto charged and the man disappeared and reappeared beside him grabbing his arm and threw him over his shoulder landing hard on the ground.

(You need to back off and calm down boy. Lest your sister die in agony. I can help her but you need to get out of the way.) Said Aaron as he easily blocked a hard kick to his face. He grabbed the leg and twisted it severing his ACL and tossed him over his shoulder. Naruto cried out in pain before getting back up as his ACL healed up quickly and charged again. Kyuubi unintentionally blocking his rational thought. He noticed the larger man sigh.

(Sorry about this boy.) He said before he caught Naruto's wrist and crushed it to dust in his grip before yanking his arm and sending Naruto flying towards him. He then headbutted him nearly knocking him out before Aaron tossed him slightly into the air and punched him three times lightly before delivering a hard punch that shattered his sternum and ribs and sent him flying and fast. Naruto surprisingly severely underestimated his opponent and hadn't even seen it coming. Aaron sighed before noticing Nicole putting away her weapon and both hurried back into the crater. He hoped the kid would be fine but for now he had to focus on the woman. He pulled his combat knife back out as the medic gave him a bottle of iodine. He nodded as he looked at Anko who was still hanging on.

(Listen miss this is really going to hurt. It's going to compound on top of your current pain but it's nothing like how than you are hurting now but considering time constraints I have no choice. We'll give you more pain meds.) He said quickly noticing her eye brow raise slightly as she groaned in pain. He sighed taking that as that she understood. He could tell she just wanted to pain to go away even if it meant she died. Something he had no plans on letting happen. He channeled his pyrokinesis into his hand as it heated the blade quickly to where it was white hot in seconds. It didn't melt being made out of the same material as his armor. He noticed the look of horror on Anko's and everyone's faces even his sisters. They were about to object but he cut them off.

(No choice, if the demonic essence reaches any further she's dead. It's close to her heart.) He said as he quickly brought it down and started cutting into living flesh just above where the rotting flesh was. Anko's screams echoed across the battlefield as he cut the dying flesh off. He hated this, it tore his heart apart to cause the woman such pain. Even the extra shots weren't helping her. He was surprised she was alive in the first place. He had to cut deep into her. Including what was left of her intestines that were rotting even quicker than the rest of the dying flesh. It was bloody and grisly work. Especially considering the damage was far more extensive than he had estimated. The only piece of her abdomen that he didn't have to cut out was her reproductive system. He had already sliced his wrist open and occasionally spread it on her wounds quickly for the precious few seconds that would keep her alive. He had to cut her left lung and a few ribs out as well which was horrible. He finally finished with cutting out half her liver that was rotted while the girls who weren't throwing up were using water from their canteens, the iodine and a certain someone's vodka to clean her out and keep away traces of infection. He sighed seeing the woman still alive but barely. He was glad she'd passed out. He knew what he had to do next. He used his pyrokinesis to turn the leftover flesh to ash and sear the few flowing blood vessels shut. He then had his sister pick Anko's upper body up. He also superheated his knife incinerating all traces of rot.

 **(Here goes nothing. I hope Andrea was right about this.)** He thought before he turned the leftover flesh to ash and used the knife and before his sister could stop him sliced a massive cut across his throat severing his vocal chords and esophagus along with the two arteries in his neck. He winced a bit not noticing the spirit that had attached herself to him greedily bathe in the angelic blood before bolting back to him and hiding in his pack. He grabbed Anko from the girls and forced her mouth open before putting it against his neck. Occasionally cutting the arteries again to keep it flowing. The moment she had a mouthful he snapped her jaw shut and held her nose and mouth making the unconscious woman swallow it. Even as the blood on the ground sizzled and evaporated Anko's wounds began to heal along with his neck and her body began putting itself back together. They all watched in shock as her insides slowly regenerated and grew back to how they were before. The bones he had to remove regrew. It was all soon covered by a layer of taught muscle and skin. Her body healed itself with the angelic blood now flowing through her system as she raised off the ground in bright white light and purple feathered wings ripped out of the skin on her back. They spread then retreated into her back as she gently landed on the ground.

(Impossible...) Said one of the girls as Aaron sighed seeing Anko's breathing escalate briefly before she relaxed and her breathing slowed. He smiled a bit when her breathing evened out and she stayed unconcious. He then took a tranquilizer from the medic and injected it in her arm to keep her asleep. She'd need it after this. He looked at the other girls who besides Nicole, had their jaws hanging open. He felt his sister nuzzle her face in his neck. He smiled and kissed her head before putting his gauntlets back on and then put his gasmask and helmet back on before they resealed when he pressed the button under his helmet.

(Nothing is impossible. We got lucky here though. The blood of an angel or in my case a half angel has wondrous healing properties but it is also more dangerous than any kind of acid. Even more so than what came out of those creatures in those alien movies. It can kill as quickly as it heals. Once ingested if it doesn't heal a person it kills them. Burning them alive from the inside out. Only a select few can ingest it and survive. Other than this woman only Nicole and Serana have and they're both alive but there was no guarantee. It could have killed any of them. Now I have to go and make sure I didn't kill that kid who got in the way. Keep a watch over this woman. I'll have her transferred to the Jackal along with any other survivors we find.) He said as they nodded as he replaced his knife and disappeared in a burst of speed while the giant tank above them fired off it's main cannon. Making the girls cover their ears from the sheer noise.

Though Nicole noticed with her sharp eyesight that her brother had removed his sword and had tossed it at something at an incredible speed like a javelin before he disappeared. That made her raise an eyebrow in interest but he had ordered her to protect the woman. She'd grumble but she agreed she needed to be protected so she waited for him to return. While occasionally firing from between the tanks road wheels at demons that got too close. She had to duck once though when a round almost took her head off but she managed to avoid it. It just taking a bit of Kevlar off the top of her helmet.

 **Elsewhere a few minutes prior.**

Tayuya had finally gotten her bearings back and could stand up straight and walk without falling over now. She hadn't been hit that hard in weeks. She looked around for Kushina sensing for her chakra signature. She was successful in finding it but noticed it was moving away along with a almost two dozen other chakra signatures. Ones she recognized. She instantly recognized the Naras and growled lowly she was about to go after it when she was forced to jump out of the way as a red colored munition passed through where she was just standing. She looked at her singed shirt and quickly cut the damaged part off, though it hadn't exposed any skin. She did notice her kunai was halfway melted after she was done. She shivered thinking about what could have happened had it made contact with her as she threw it down and pulled another out.

She then sensed another chakra signature and it was approaching fast, real fast. She was going to jump out of the way before noticing it was Naruto's she looked confused before his body flew into her. Only her own strength kept her upright and allowed her to catch him even though the impact had sent her skidding backwards about thirty feet almost into another blackened tree. She looked shocked for a moment before she gently laid him down noticing he wasn't moving. She rolled him over and grimaced seeing his badly broken jaw and where his nose and both eye sockets were shattered. She could see the bone sticking out even though Kyuubi's chakra and his own Uzumaki DNA was healing him. She sighed as she channeled healing chakra into her hands and ran it over her unconscious mans face. She pushed bones back into place and realigned his jaw so it could be healed easier.

The crunching sounds nearly made her sick since it was the man she loved who was hurt and she'd never done this before. Though she was thankful that Tsunade and the banshee's sister had taught her some of it. She got it down quickly. She sighed when a minute went by and his face was fixed. **(Naru-koi what the hell happened to you? I've never seen anyone able to actually knock you out. Especially to break the bones in your face. Granted I haven't been back long but still. I hope you wakeup soon. But first I need to get you out of here.)** She thought as she ran a diagnostic jutsu on his head revealing heavy brain trauma but it was slowly healing. She felt a tear fall from her eye from the damage he sustained. She summoned a shadow clone to help her carry him but they both ducked as their senses tingled as a massive sword impaled a demon that had snuck up on them and embedded itself into the tree right behind her. She rolled onto her side to look behind her as the demons black blood flowed down the trunk. She shuttered having seen one of them before.

Gathering herself she slowly pushed herself back onto her feet and went to pick Naruto back up before she felt a rush of wind and heard a loud thud about 10 feet from her. She turned slowly and saw someone or something on one knee with it's hand on the ground staring at her. The black armor and stars and striped on his arm standing out as it stared at her with red eyes. Or what she thought were eyes. She nearly freaked when he stood up and started walking towards her. She brought her flute to her lips and her clone took a kunai from Naruto's weapons pouch to fight him. She began to play forming a genjutsu that surrounded him. While activating her cursed seal up to level two. She planned to summon her ogres soon.

While on the other side with Aaron. He already had thoughts going through his head as he headed towards the girl and more importantly his sword. He noticed the haunting music from her flute but he felt nothing. He actually admired it before looking at the young man she seemed to be protecting. His eyebrow rose as he realized he just met someone who's middle name should be Trouble.

 **(So that's who Andrea was talking about. Damn i'd never tell Serana or anyone else but she's got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Even in that second form. She's no demon though. She even puts Andrea's beauty to shame. That must be her boyfriend. I'm somewhat envious the lucky bastard. Oh well need to get my sword and then get all three of them out of here. Their lucky I detected that demon before it pounced on them.)** He thought as he proceeded towards them.

Tayuya though, noticing that her genjutsu wasn't working at all grew a little worried before her anger coursed through her. How dare he approach them. Her love was unconscious and defenseless and she was the only thing standing between him and what she figured was certain death. She growled before pocketing her flute momentarily and using her rage summoned 40 shadow clones. Draining about half of her chakra. She noticed the man stop and look around in shock as multiple Tayuya's surrounded him. A smirk crossed her beautiful face as she brought her flute back up to her lips and summoned her ogres. She smiled as she ordered them to attack. She noticed him jump away as they swung their clubs at him. She smiled before speaking.

(I'm going to play you a song of death.) She said menacingly as she played and her ogres really attacked him surprising him greatly as her clones did the same. As they attacked she idly noticed he was fast and seemed to be getting faster. Eventually she was getting sick of it as her ogres finally landed a solid him against his arm. She was surprised when she didn't hear a crack or cry of agony. She then saw two of her clones jump from the heads of her ogres and divebomb the man smashing their fists into his helmet though she groaned and grimaced as they poofed and she felt the pain from where the bones in their hands, wrists and forearms had completely shattered on impact leaving him unscathed. She growled before she noticed the mans skin shine in the fire. She then realized that what she was hitting was armor. That really pissed her off.

(YOU BASTARD! Take that fucking armor off and fight me like a man!) She screamed before hearing a chuckle from him. She growled before he disappeared and she couldn't even track him. She looked around her quickly even behind her but he was gone. She felt nervous now since he could be anywhere. She then heard the sound of a tree breaking behind her. She looked just as the tree was inches from crushing her and she held onto Naruto. She knew she didn't have enough time to move him out of the way. So she held him as it fell and was half an inch from crushing them but it stopped. She looked to her left seeing the man holding it with ease while holding the massive sword on his shoulder. He tossed the tree away from her.

(Next time you should really move out of the way. Sometimes I really don't understand people. Why do people just stand there like a deer in the head lights and just let it happen.) He said with irritation in his voice. He noticed her shake herself out of her stupor before directing her ogres to attack him. She hadn't moved though since her desire to protect her love easily surpassed her self-preservation instinct that was telling her to run and not engage the armored man. He disappeared again and reappeared on the neck of one of her ogres before using the sword and decapitated it before it could grab at him. He then disappeared in a burst of speed and quickly cut another ogres legs off with a wide swing making it collapse before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked on in shock before ordering the last one to attack. She noticed it's club make contact with him but nearly dropped her flute in shock seeing him catch it and hold it outward as the ogre tried to take it back she then saw him disappear and reappear kicking the ogre in chest and sent it flying back before he picked the giant club up jumped into the air with it then slammed it down onto the head of the ogre making it disappear in a puff of smoke. This time her flute did drop to the ground from her shock.

(W-w-what? How in Kami's name is that possible! The only one who's ever been able to do that is Naru-koi! How the fuck did you do that you giant piece of shit?!) She yelled as he turned around and stared at her. She gulped when she stared into those red eyes. Looking at him she felt genuine fear. She quickly decided on a tactical retreat as she grabbed her flute and put it away and picked Naruto up before taking off. Or she would have if she didn't receive a sudden scratch across her calf from a demon that ambushed them. She dropped Naruto and fell to the ground screaming in agony like Anko did. While her wound wasn't anywhere near as bad it didn't matter. As before a single scratch from one of those specific types of demons brought untold agony and would begin eating through her body. She felt every bit of pain Anko felt. Even as tough as she was, the pain nearly kept her from moving again. She held her calf before forcing her eyes open as she grit her teeth. The pain she suffered in life and the afterlife coming back and being amplified by the demons claw. She noticed the demon was suddenly beheaded by the mans sword before he moved to her so fast she couldn't see him before he stood beside her.

Her eyes widened when she felt him touch her back and hold her down. Despite the untold agony she felt, she struggled and found her voice again. Though it was a little raspy from her screaming. Her rage burst through the surface like an angry volcano.

(GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU DIRTY MOTHER FUCKER! GET OFF I WON'T BE FUCKING RAPED AGAIN! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY KUNAI! GET OFF MEEE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU BAST- AHHH!) She screamed as she felt more agony as a superheated knife cut through the flesh on her calf cutting off the flesh that was already rotting before feeling a weight on him as her clones attacked him. One got lucky and managed to find the button that unsealed his armor and accidentally pressed it causing his helmet to fly off and her with it. Making her poof when she hit the side of a tank head first. He dispelled thirty others with a combination of a grenade and a few whips around of the knife and the tank beside them riddling a few with bullets before only the original and three others were left. One of them ripped his mask off as the original who wasn't in nearly as much pain considering the infected and rotting flesh and the essence had been cut away. She grabbed her kunai and smashed it into his crotch to no effect since it was covered in armor. He quickly removed his gauntlets and sliced his wrist open and let it bleed into her wound. Little tiny bits on a wound would heal and not kill. But large amounts possibly would.

(Be more grateful. If I hadn't been here your leg would have had to have been amputated to keep you alive. That's if you got immediate medical help. Now quit being like that. Your alive and you can walk... Hey who raped you?) He said and asked seriously she didn't say anything at first before she lunged at his face with her kunai while the other three attacked him. Her rage still flowing freely. Two hit his back turning into smoke as the bones in their arms were crushed from the impact with his armor. He caught the original ones thrust with the kunai and pushed her away gently while the clone got a solid hit on his face making the skin of his cheek ripple a little. The clone held her hand in pain and confusion. She didn't dispel which surprised her and the original. She hadn't sustained enough damage to dispel. She'd also just got an unusual feeling when her skin met his. A strange jolt that went through her. They both got a good look at his face when they retreated a bit.

 **(He's got soo many scars. How did that fucker get them all. It doesn't matter he still poses a threat to Naru-koi. Why is my clone staring at her hand and then at.. him... Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. Ugh i'll dispel her later, right now I need her help to get Naru-koi out of here.)** Thought Tayuya as she held her kunai in a reverse grip in case he tried anything. She noticed her clone look at the massive man and blush and rolled her eyes. Though she noticed his head shoot back before he jumped at them and before she could stab him in the neck he brought all three of them and himself under his shield while she fought against his solid embrace. He extended the shields sides outward and held them there as two large blue artillery rounds landed one smashing into the tank causing it to explode beside them while the other hit his shield directly and shook the ground pushing him about six inches into the ground from the force of it. She looked a little relieved seeing that he protected them especially when he shook the shield a bit knocking some burning debris off of it before getting up and putting it on his back. She had seen the blue artillery rounds but hadn't thought much of them. If she ever saw them again she would run.

(Ok girly take your boyfriend and get out of here. In case you didn't notice before it's not safe for you here. My troops are moving on the village to eliminate these demons. A few may flee which means we'll be hunting them down. If that happens don't get in their way. The demons will attack you in a heartbeat and some of my soldiers are trigger happy and you could be killed understand.) He said not caring that they attacked him as she nodded before he looked in her eyes. His brow raised noticing a deep seated fear when she looked back at the dead demon that attacked her. He knew that look. He knew that feeling and this caused his eyes to widen.

(You've encountered these demons before haven't you?) He asked sternly. He noticed her shrink away a bit before she rushed over to Naruto. That answered his question. He sighed as his eyes became soft. He noticed the woman's clone looking at him before looking away with a dusting of pink on her cheeks. He thought nothing of it as he walked over to them. His arms crossed. He held his hand out beside him covered in blue energy and his mask and helmet flew back at him and he caught them and attached them to his waist. He checked the young man over before pulling out a radio and put it inside the young mans pocket. He felt the demonic energy coursing through the boy before Tayuya yanked Naruto away from him and held him close to her chest and snarled at Aaron. This caused him to smirk.

(You remind me of my sister and girlfriend and my sisters friend in the way of protectiveness. Don't worry I won't hurt him.) he said before standing back up. (Go i'll cover your retreat.) He said before the tanks ammunition rack exploded causing Tayuya and her clone to dive to the ground. The original covered Naruto with her body to keep him safe. Aaron wasn't so lucky though not bothered by the explosion except for when pieces of flaming metal flew by nearly decapitating him. He held his neck as blood spurted from the severed veins. It landed on both Tayuya's and burned a few holes in their clothes as they got sprayed with blood. They started coughing as his blood had gotten into their eyes and mouths. Seeing the man nearly have his head cut off and not falling over dead shocked them as well. They both swallowed unwillingly and felt a burning sensation deep inside themselves before their eyes were forced to close and they felt something happen to them along with pain.

Aaron stood holding his throat as it healed itself he opened his eyes as the pain subsided. The metal had cut 3/4ths of the way through his spinal cord. He thanked god for his healing ability as his body healed itself along with a new scar being added to his collection. He looked around before noticing both girls had blood on them and were coughing. This caused his eyes to widen when he saw blood on their lips and how they were holding their throats. (No.) He said as he rushed over to both of them and forced their mouths open hoping they hadn't ingested his blood. He sighed as he saw blood spattered in the back of their throats. He groaned before letting them go. He looked away in shame and prepared himself to do what was necessary when the blood started burning through their bodies. He had no idea whether the girls had evil in their hearts or not. If they did they were both dead. This was one of the reasons having angelic blood was a blessing but it was also a curse. He was grateful none had gotten on the kid. With the demonic energy in him it definitely would have killed him.

He waited a couple seconds before something started happening. Both girls still bodies rose into the air till they were upright and were covered in ethereal light. He was shocked especially when bony wings ripped from their backs and then filled with muscles nerves veins and their pale skin then were covered in dark dark pink feathers the same color as their hair. He sighed in a little bit of exasperation and relief. At least they weren't dying. He noticed their wings pull back into their bodies as they both were laid down on the ground gently before the light disappeared. He quickly turned both girls heads so they were looking at Naruto before they wokeup. He smiled seeing the original grab hold of Naruto and slowly pick herself up before picking him up. She and her clone then looked at Aaron. He nodded.

(Go.) He said gently as they nodded and her clone grabbed his legs and helped Tayuya carry him away. Aaron sighed as he put his gauntlets, mask and helmet back on and pressed the button causing his armor to seal again before he hurried off to check on Anko seeing the girls and guy disappear into the distance. He pulled his sword out and held it to the side blade out as he passed by a line of demons trying to overwhelm a squad of his soldiers. His sword passed flawlessly through armor flesh and bone cutting at least two dozen demons in half at chest level before the rest jumped away and he was gone again. His soldiers who had been close to being overwhelmed gunned the remaining dozen or so demons down. He made his way along quickly barely being in view of his soldiers and killing demons before he disappeared again. The demons were soo focused on his soldiers that they had been ignoring him and hadn't chased after him. He soon dived under the massive tank and into his sister who proceeded to grumble and threaten to hit him later while he chuckled.

(How is she.) he asked as the medic looked at him after checking the woman over. He ignored the fact that she was completely nude from the waist up except for some tattered pieces of her top and her shredded trench coat. Which the medic girl was cutting her out of. He looked at the womans nude upper body now and reached down and touched her stomach and her rock hard aps poking here and there and feeling for any abnormalities himself. Perverted thoughts weren't even going through his head at the moment. She had a scar that ran under her breast where he'd had to cut the infected lung away. He looked at the medic and she nodded.

(She's safe for now but we need to keep her under watch for a few days on the ship to see if there were any negative effects from your blood healing her body. But from what we can tell she's mostly healed. I'm afraid certain parts of her may be very damaged though. We'll know when we're on the ships and we can run a proper diagnostic. We'll also perform an ultrasound on her organs to make sure they've grown back and are performing normally. Right now she's unconscious which is good. Her body must finish healing and moving too much could really impede the process.) She said as he nodded. She saw the questioning look on his face before she nodded.

(Yes Aaron she can be moved to ship. We'll keep her in the tank with us until there's enough calm that we can airlift her to the Jackal without risk of getting shot down. Come we must get he-) She was cut off when a bright flash of energy shot through a gap in the tanks roadwheels and went straight through the helmet and head of one of the girls. A horrified look came across his face as the young blonde girl fell over dead rifle falling from her hands. He instantly bolted to her along with many of the girls in her squad including Nicole. He gently picked up her head and held her knowing she was already gone and there was nothing he could do. He remembered how he'd saved this girl. He'd executed the man who had been in the process of raping her. She had been soo terrified like his sister had and eventually with both of their help had returned to some form of normality. A tear fell from his eye as he remembered how sweet and loving she turned out to be even if it was in a way that a best friend would be. His shoulder shook a little before he gently laid her on the ground and tried to contain himself. He breathed heavily before another energy blast passed the road wheels and almost hit his sister. That set him off.

He let out a menacing growl before he bolted out from under it and stood there watching. Waiting a moment another blast of energy fired and hit him in the helmet from a mile away. It sizzled a little before disappearing barely leaving a scratch. He let out his rage and much to the shock of everyone around he went under a destroyed abrams and picked it up over his head. He then launched it like a javelin at the tower where the energy projectile came from with brute strength. The demon sniper saw the massive vehicle flying towards the tower where he'd hidden. His multiple eyes widened before he went to jump out of the window only for the tank to be going faster than him and it's main gun speared him through the chest as it went through the tower causing it to collapse. Everyone watched the tower crumble from the hit and the tank fall down to the ground with a dead demon speared on it's cannon. The soldiers looked at each other and gulped. Either their General was angry or some new beast was here.

Nicole ran to him but was stopped as the ground around him cracked. It seemed like an earthquake as the earth began to shake. Cracks shooting out in all directions as power slowly started to fuel the rage he was trying to quell. Nicole backed away as the cracks grew larger and spread far. She could see them extending to the edges of the village. The ground was shaking as his rage at the young woman's death and what could have been the death of his sister flowed into him. Trying to overwhelm him. She noticed that behind her what was left of the forest was shaking and the trees were falling everywhere. She could hear the earth cracking as it headed straight towards the village. She noticed that soon every tower over two stories that was filled with demons started collapsing. Even with his control the sheer power was causing things to happen.

He turned as a massive crack opened in front of the giant tank. He saw his sister but ignored her. He stared at the forest as psychic energy covered it and the trees were ripped from the ground. Lifting up into the air. The battle itself had stopped as the power coursed through the lines of soldiers and demons. He turned around and raised his hand and pointed at the towers that remained and fifty large trees were thrown at the still standing towers courtesy of his telekinesis. Demons began jumping out of the windows as the trees landed and brought the towers down. He then walked over to a large boulder easily weighing twice what an abrams tank weighed that had been raised from underground by the cracking land and smashed his fists into it. They burrowed deep into the solid rock. Then he proceeded to rip it the rest of the way out of the ground and over his head he leaned back a little before swinging his arms forward sending the massive rock flying. It landed a good half a mile away in the middle of a division of demons crushing at least sixty of them when it landed and rolled a bit. The power soon flew back into his body as he regained complete control of it again. He sighed before the battlefield erupted again as the humans and demons resumed their battle.

Nicole looked at him shocked. She'd seen him angry before but nothing like that. She looked around her seeing the earth having jagged peaks and cracks that could easily swallow a tank whole. She wondered just how strong her brother really was. He never showed it anywhere else. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit of fear. Slowly she got up and approached him. She gently lay her hand on his shoulder in between the spikes. He obviously saw her as his hand gently grabbed and held onto hers for a minute. He soon spoke.

(Call for a medivac and get the woman out of here. The Jackal's close enough that we can transport her by helicopter. Go and make sure she's strapped in and take Jennifer's... body too. She... fought and died well. I'm going back out there. When you get back we'll push on the village and end this. They should have learned by now not to fuck with mankind. If not then we're going to teach them. You have your orders. Do not argue with me.) He said as he looked into the sky and saw his massive ship had entered the atmosphere enough that the wounded could be taken up without no worry of suffocating from space before he walked away and disappeared back onto the battlefield. Nicole looked at where he had been standing sadly before radioing for a chopper. She sighed and wondered just how badly this was affecting him. His small amount of rage showed some of it but she knew him too well. There was more to it. She was sure of it.

When the chopper arrived her and the girls had gently placed Anko and Jennifer into it and strapped them down. Nicole then climbed in as well and manned one of the Blackhawks mounted mini-guns. As they took off she saw her comrades return to their tanks and start picking out targets. She looked over at both women and the terribly wounded who couldn't be cared for on the battlefield. Alive and dead. She wondered what would happen next. One thing was for sure she needed to talk to her parents and try to get Aaron to open up. He had just shut down on her which he hadn't done before. She understood his anger at the demons leader but not this. She also had a bad feeling that that wasn't even the beginning of her brothers power. She needed to talk with Serana as well. She was glad she knew that no matter how angry he got he'd never hurt someone he cared for.

 **Elsewhere in Kumo**

Raikage A. was a little worried. The number of bright flashes across the sky and the bright explosion in the sky had caused him to become concerned. He had already sent out several ninja to look into it. The other flash across the nights horizon had really bothered him as well. He wondered what they were. The end of the world crossed his mind but he dismissed it. He had also been really bothered by the fact that Yugito Nii's body had been taken from her grave. As he paced his office he heard a knock before the door opened revealing his secretary Mabui. She was followed in by team Samui.

(Raikage-sama we have just received some news from an envoy in Konoha. A woman named Kushina Uzumaki Namikazi has been resurrected. They said that her skeleton actually dug itself out of her grave.) She said getting A's full attention as he stopped pacing. That name was one he hadn't heard in a long time. He knew though who's mother and wife that woman was. He waved his hand to elaborate.

(Well it would seem that she came back to life to be with Naruto. The thing is though that she's been resurrecting others. Including the late Jiraiya, Taki's jinchuuriki, Mikoto Uchiha and Konan of the Akatsuki and former Amekage. Konan has also resumed her role in Ame as their kage. It would also seem that Kushina is also our grave robber. Umm well... Yugito is alive and doing well. Kushina resurrected her too. It would seem her Biju didn't come with her. They're all residing in Konoha.) She said as A stared at her. She saw team Samui was looking at her shell-shocked but Samui let a rare smile show. The Raikage looked angry.

(Send a message to Konoha. Tell them to send her back immediately and I want a bounty of 200 million ryo put out on Kushina for digging her up. I want Yugito back in Kumo as soon as possible and Kushina's head on a pike. Yugito was one of our best shinobi and allowing Konoha to have her is unacceptable. I don't care if we're at peace or not. Even with Kurai marrying that Choji guy. We must have as much strength as possible. In case war breaks out again of course.) He ordered not really taking other factors into consideration. He also had a grudge against Kushina since she'd beaten him half to death when they were much younger when he grabbed her ass during the chunnin exams.

(Raikage-sama you can't reall-) He cut her off.

(I have spoken. Get her back and make sure Kushina dies.) He said with a wave of his hand.

Mabui steeled herself as she prepared to argue. She wasn't going to be silenced. Not this time. (A-sama Kushina Uzumaki Namikazi is the mother of the most powerful shinobi who has ever lived. If something happens to her he will discover that Kumo was behind it and he will raze this entire village to the ground in his thirst for revenge. Especially if he let's Kyuubi out. I don't doubt that he's found a way to let her out without killing himself. That's not even to say that Konoha will take such an act as a direct declaration of war. Which they will. We'll all be killed. As for Yugito. She won't come back, not willingly.) She said as he turned and stared at her angrily.

(She has become very attached to Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi and will no doubt fight tooth and nail to stay there. Her old Hitate has a slash through it. She's no longer a shinobi of Kumogakure. Her death had ended that and her resurrection has brought a new life where she's truly happy. She won't give that up. If we take her back by force Kushina and Naruto will both come looking for her. A-sama you really need to think this through. If another war breaks out people are going to turn on you as well. Most of the villagers hated Yugito anyway for harboring the Nanabi. Let her go. Let her live her new life.) She said without a hint of fear in her voice. A. stared her down with a good deal of anger.

Mabui stared right back before she was sent tumbling to the floor as he backhanded her. She laid there for a minute before she slowly sat up and held her face with a broken eye socket, cheekbone, a dislocated jaw and three teeth on the left side of her mouth knocked out onto the floor. She looked back at him in shock. It wasn't the first time he'd hit her but this time was definitely the worst.

(Don't ever question me again Mabui. I said get Yugito back and put that bounty on Kushina's head. If Naruto gets in the way kill him.) Said A angrily as the injured woman nodded, picked up her teeth, covered her bleeding mouth and slowly got up and left for the hospital with tears in her eyes from the physical and emotional abuse and pain. Samui was genuinely shocked and it showed since her cool and calm composure was gone. She'd always known A. to be a hard man but to hit Mabui like that. She looked at their leader in fear when he called them over.

(Team Samui you are going to rest for a few days while I find something suitable for you to do. Likely i'll have you retrieve Yugito when I have her exact location. She's probably moving around a lot. Soo pinpointing her will be difficult. Samui I know about how you desire your best friend back and that you like that Uzumaki brat but know this. If I have your team retrieve Yugito you had best not fail. If you fail that mission you will be visiting that special room again for rest of your life. Am I clear?) He asked menacingly. Her eyes widened as she nodded vigorously. She remembered the times she'd failed missions before and been sent to that room. She was always in extreme pain and out of commission for at least a week afterwards. The Raikage always participated in it. Not in the good way either on both accounts. She shivered before she ran out the door. She ran out and went to the nearest bar and ordered four large bottles of sake and took them home with her before drinking the entire thing in five minutes flat and passing out. She didn't care if she had a hangover the next day. She just wanted the painful memories to go away.

Mabui had made her way to the hospital and the medics had quickly treated her. Fixing the bones in her face and putting her jaw back into place. It hurt but she was used to such pains. They however were only able to fix one of her teeth and the other two broken ones had to be removed. They were simply crushed beyond any hope of repair at least for Kumo's medics. She sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. She looked in a mirror when they were done and noticed the bruises on her face. She sighed before pulling her mouth sideways a little so she could see her teeth. Another tear fell as it was noticeable when she smiled. She wasn't vain but it would draw unwanted questions like the bruises on her face. She headed home about ten minutes later.

When she entered her home she sighed and didn't bother making dinner. Instead she went straight to the bedroom and lay down. The right side of her face lay against the pillow. She sighed as she let more tears flow. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

 **(He's changed soo much since his brother and Yugito died... for the absolute worse. He used to be such a good if too gruff and proud man. Why do I stick around here just to get beaten every couple of days for making a mistake or voicing an opinion A. doesn't like? Why, because i'm a proud konuichi of Kumogakure pah. Maybe some kind of misguided honor. I don't know but at least I haven't been raped like Samui has when she's failed a mission. Which she almost never does. "Sigh" That's probably what's next for me to go along with a beating the next time I say something he doesn't like. Maybe I should leave. Go someplace else like Suna or Kiri or even Konoha. I wonder if they would accept me. A. would hunt me but at least i'd hopefully be protected. Konoha really seems to be the only safe place. Kushina has always been a legend and with Naruto and Yugito there i'd probably be safe. I don't feel anything for Naruto but would they accept me anyway. So many things to think about. If I do leave it'll have to be soon. I'll talk to Samui if I do leave. See if I can convince her to come with me. She doesn't deserve what happens to her either.)** Thought Mabui as she slowly went to sleep.

 **Elsewhere Amegakure**

Konan lay on her large bed in her old house she had been given when she'd become Amekage before she died. Now she was in it again and in nothing but blue near see through bra and panties. She lay there looking out the window where the bright flashes of light had come from. She'd seen them as well but hadn't concerned herself with them. Her orange eyes looked out admiring the night before they drifted toward the horizon and where she knew Konoha was. She sighed, She was very lonely. The house was empty except for her and the furniture. She'd come back after Kushina had resurrected her and retook her old position. The village had welcomed her back with open arms. She smiled a little before it disappeared and she wrapped her arms around herself.

She knew Naruto had forgiven her and the rest of Akatsuki for every terrible thing they'd done in the name of trying to save the world. She sighed as she remembered the two female jinchuriki. With the two tails she had followed Kakuza and Hidan when they went after her without permission and had known she'd probably get punished when she got back but tailed them anyway hiding her chakra. She did it for a specific reason. Hidan and Kakuza managed to catch Yugito and exhausted her and Nibi's chakra but not before her clothing got ripped by the battle. She had watched as they were preparing to extract the Biju and how the girl still struggled. Her eyes had widened though as what she feared started to happen when Kakuza ripped the rest of the girls clothing off and started fondling her. Konan had grown angry. Even if she was cold she was a woman and despised such acts. She had jumped away from the tree she was on and landed in front of them and without warning attacked the unsuspecting Kakuza and ripped him to pieces as her hands turned into ultra sharp paper swords thanks to her paper affinity. Hidan had jumped back and gulped when he saw her. Her eyes were filled with rage. **(Extract the Biju immediately. If you even think about touching her in a sexual way you'd better be prepared to suffer.)** She had said demonically to the shivering immortal as he nodded and proceeded to extract the Biju. The process killed Yugito. They had put Kakuza in a bag and Hidan had carried his pieces back. Konan though stayed behind and redressed the girl with her own set of reserve clothes she kept and had taken her body back to the village depositing her body in the Raikage's office before disappearing in a paper shushin. She had gotten a tongue lashing but explained everything causing their leader to nod before she was dismissed.

Then she remembered when they went after the seven tails Fu. Konan had personally gone with Kakuza and Itachi to keep them both in line in case either one got any ideas. Especially Kakuza but she had also came as backup just in case. Getting to the girl hadn't been hard. Most of the village had turned on her and decided to kick her out the very same day. So she was all alone. Konan had seen the look on her face. It was soo sad but she had to push away her emotions as they pounced. They noticed for a bit she had fought before summoning all seven tails and and he took over and pushed back nearly obliterating Kakuza. She herself had been ripped in half but had turned to paper at the last second and easily put herself back together. It was only Itachi's sharigan that had been the girls downfall as she fell under it's spell. The fight hadn't lasted more than three seconds afterwards when Itachi got full control of her. They had brought her down and had removed the Biju in quick succession even though it was trying to break out the sharigans embrace. The girl died the second the biju was removed. She had quickly like before taken her body and put it in their Kage's office and then left. She hadn't known till later that the next day they burned most of her body and buried her and most of the village celebrated her death except for her old sensei.

As the memories disappeared the look in her eyes turned to one of longing as she looked over the village. She wanted Naruto. Wanted to be by his side. She had never wanted to find love again but he had manage to get past the barriers she'd erected around her heart. She died before she could make a move on him. At first it was just "like" but it had developed quickly into love especially with what she's learned about him and his actions when she had gotten to heaven. She had tried to get to her to save her in her fight with Madara. She was surprised she had been sent to Heaven considering everything she'd done. Yahiko had been there but Nagato wasn't. She had been overjoyed to see Yahiko again but she had qickly found that while she still loved him, her love and attraction to Naruto had grown and she reluctantly distanced herself from him. She had planned on telling Naruto how she felt when he died but then Kushina had come along and told her about her offer and she had accepted in a heartbeat. She had told everyone goodbye before they had left.

Now here she was, alive and much younger. Her body having gotten younger to where her body was now twenty six and had stopped ageing completely. She had been ecstatic to learn about that and was more than ready to find love again. Her heart belonged to Naruto now after all. But her duties came first and she'd be retiring soon passing the mantle and hat to the person she'd replaced. It was entertaining at first but without Naruto's smile and warmth it just felt empty. She hugged a pillow to herself and decided to pretend it was him. She sighed before closing her orange eyes while her shoulder length hair spread around her.

(We'll meet again soon Naru-koi.) She whispered to herself as she fell into a semi restless sleep like she'd had since she'd come back. Not noticing the Jackals massive form blocking out the moon and covering at least 3/4 of the continent including the entire village as it rested halfway in the atmosphere and half way in space.

 **Elsewhere not far from the battlefield**

Tayaya had completely taken over carrying Naruto while her clone was still moving with her. She then noticed her clone stop near a dead soldier. It made her brow raise as she watched her clone examine the body and started checking it's pockets. She idly wondered if her clone was going to take his money or something. She'd done it when she was little to survive. The clone had removed everything in his pockets and thrown the wallet behind her. She found the soldiers sidearm and threw that behind her as well. Tayuya then noticed her clone looked at the corpses arms. She grabbed onto the American flag patch and gently cut it off before stuffing it into her bra. She noticed the odd look the original was giving her.

(What? It's a fucking souvenir. Let's get going I don't want to stay out here with those asshole demons around.) Said her clone as they took off. The original rolled her eyes at her clone. They were almost exactly alike. Just different likes. She'd remedy that when they got back to Konoha and the hospital and dispelled her. She had a hunch she'd be close to exhaustion when they got back from expelling soo much chakra for her clones and carrying Naruto since he was a lot heavier than her and her fight with the armored giant. A lot of her chakra had been expelled as well when he'd cut out that rotting flesh on her calf. She ignored it heaving her beloved along. She soon came upon a sight she didn't expect. A number of trucks and and APC's were being unloaded in front of them. There were massive soldiers standing around on guard. She saw them laying people on the ground on their backs. She sighed as she sifted through the chakra signatures and found Kushina's easily but noticed that none of the soldiers had one. She proceeded into the clearing.

The soldiers targeted her before seeing the young man on her back. They figured she was another survivor and went back to unloading the knocked out ninja and a few unconscious civilians that had escaped and passed out from exhaustion. By now Kushina was starting to stir. Tayuya and her clone took Naruto and stood beside her as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around before seeing the others laid out on their backs and the soldiers around them. She then looked to her side and was quickly to her feet as she looked over Tayuya and Naruto before giving the clone an odd look and examined her. She "Hmm'd" before going back to the original dragging the clone with her. As she was checking over Naruto she noticed a couple of bangs as the soldiers closed the back of the trucks and APC'S and got in their vehicles. They turned and took off back to the battlefield now that Kushina was awake. Kushina sighed before kissing her daughters and the clone's head making them scowl while she laughed and kissed Naruto's still lips.

(He'll be fine Tayuya. It's just brain damage and Kyuubi's healing it. He should be completely healed by the time we get him to the hospital in Konoha. But she'll keep him asleep for awhile.) Said Kushina while Tayuya ran her hand through his hair. She held him close to her before noticing Kushina pull out a scroll. She was about to ask what she was going to do with it when Kushina started sealing the others who were still unconscious into it. She finished soon after and put the scroll away and smiled. (Let's go Tayu-chans.) She said as she grabbed both Tayuya's and Naruto and they left in a water shushin. Thanks to her seals they would appear in Konoha much faster than normal. She had checked among the many chakra signatures and had found Anko's but it was going up into the sky a lot farther from where they were. She sighed knowing she'd been captured but had a feeling she was in good hands. She'd get the full story from her sochii when he woke up.

 **10 minutes later on the Jackal**

Nicole sighed as the chopper landed inside the hanger and she watched as Anko and Jennifer and the others were taken from the chopper on stretchers. She had injected sedative into the girls veins to keep her asleep at least until the next day. She knew her brother would want her to be asleep so she wouldn't fight when the doctors examined her. As she watched she decided to pay someone a visit. Opening the teleporter on her wrist she typed in the coordinates of her brothers room then flashed there. She'd a take pod back down on planet. The helicopter had to go back to pick up more of the grievously wounded anyway. She flashed away and ended up in his room scaring Serana who was watching TV causing the entire bowl of popcorn to go flying. Said woman scowled at her before sitting down and petting the chihuahua calming him back down since he had freaked. She had noticed Nicole was covered in filth but she'd been around worse.

Nicole tilted her head and turned to see what she was watching. She was surprised to see the ending of Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance. She sighed before taking the remote though and grinned at the scowling woman. She searched the channels before looking up a music video she knew was one of her brothers favorites. It tended to calm him and make him want to go to a club to dance with some cute gals. But she remembered he never slept with any of them. It was just to go out and have fun and forget his responsibilities for awhile. She looked back at Serana and smirked at the glare she was getting. Before it turned to a curious look when she started talking.

(You're about to watch my brothers all time favorite music video. It's called "Live for the Night" it's by the band Krewella. It always makes him calm and makes him want to dance and go out and have fun. He's always loved this kind of music and he's always been disappointed that he couldn't go see them live in concert. Trust me you need to see it. I also bet it's much different from the music you've heard.) Said Nicole as she turned the video on and watched. She noticed Serana watch and listen intently she was also checking out the women in the video's clothes. It made her curious as well as a bit put off. She wondered if she could find something like that. Especially if it could get him more out into the open.

(So that's what he likes. I mean I saw Andrea and her look but I didn't know he found the tattoo's, black clothing, leather, studs and chains look to be that attractive on a woman. When this battle is over and you've rested we're going shopping and you're going to help me find a look like that. He already looks at me like I'm beautiful but I want to get him out. I can already tell being out among others is hard for him. Even if he hides it very well. I'm guessing he's the kind of guy who's always been a loner.) Said Serana as she watched Nicole's eyes widen happily at the thought of shopping before they took on a somber look. She knew her brother didn't like being around other people. No matter how much he tried to hide it. He hid it well with forcing himself to get out but she knew from his past being around people he didn't know or trust made him want to head back home and lock the door and cuddle up with Taco the chihuahua while thinking he was a fool for not being comfortable around people.

Nicole sighed and nodded. Since he finally got off his meds a few years after he joined the military, his need to isolate himself had gotten much worse but he refused to even see a doctor about it. She often played that song since it got him going and it made him forget his fear of other people judging him for a bit. He put on a great act but he wasn't comfortable around people except for a select few like her and Serana. She had a feeling some other women would manage to get past his defenses and get close to him besides family. She often wished she could take that fear away so he could live more like a more normal person who wasn't afraid of what others thought of him. The only time he didn't care was when someone threatened his family or the few friends he did have. That usually ended up with that person dead or put in the hospital with their bones smashed to dust.

(We lost one of the girls.) Said Nicole getting Serana to whip her head towards her. While she knew it could happen she was surprised it would happen knowing that Aaron was especially protective of his female elite squads. She looked down and had a feeling he may have lost control of his emotions. The look on Nicole's face said it all. But she needed to know anyway.

(How did he take it?) Asked Serana while she scratched the little dogs back making his leg move like he was scratching himself. She waited as she picked up a pickle and bit into it. She'd started having cravings since he left. The steak in front of her was rare as it could get without being raw. She liked it bloody like that. She wiped her mouth as she waited. She heard the girl beside her sigh.

(Not well. He started losing control of himself. I mean he actually picked up a 70 ton tank and threw it like it was a lighter than air javelin at a tower with a demon then his powers started to get out of control. I mean the very earth was rumbling and cracking. I've never seen anything like it outside of movies. Only after he threw a boulder that likely weighed twice as much as that tank did he gain control back. I didn't know he was that strong. I hate it but i'm starting to think he needs to go back onto his previous meds. They helped with his anxiety and his bi-polar disorder. But he had to get off of them to be able to stay an officer. It seems to be raising it's head again after all these years. I just hope the depression doesn't come back too. But at least his bravery doesn't come from either.) Said Nicole leaving out the bit about the trees as Serana looked at her with a understanding expression. Her previous mate had anxiety issues when she first turned him. But she didn't understand what bi-polar was. She'd ask later though. She had a feeling Nicole needed to go again.

(I have to go. Can't leave him alone too long or he might do something stupid... again.) Said Nicole with a forced smirk. She got up and quickly walked out while Taco barked at her. Serana petted him and gave his little head a kiss. He soon snuggled under a blanket that was on her lap which made her smirk. Nicole hadn't been her first visitor. Besides her mother Valerica. Hope had also stopped by as had that recent arrival Rei. She had come right through the wall in typical ghost fashion and they had watched the first Ghost Rider movie before she left. Leaving Serana more than curious as to why she was there since she hadn't said a word. Of course she hadn't missed the file that the ghost looked through quickly before leaving through the wall. She shook her head and changed it to some more music videos that were on a playlist he had made. Some of which she didn't like. Mainly the rap and sad ones. Though those were very very few.

Nicole appeared in the drop pod bay and quickly boarded one before pushing a switch that released it and sent it down since she didn't feel like waiting for the others to release it by remote. She was already strapped in and was heading directly to wards her brothers location... she hoped.

 **Down on the battlefield**

Aaron sighed as he used his shield to block an energy blast from an angel rippers main cannon. It sent him sliding back about six feet but he was unharmed as were second squads remaining elite members. The only reason his shield survived was because it was made out of material straight from Heaven itself. Same with his sword. They couldn't be broken or destroyed by anyone or anything nor could he make any others. Now down two members since Nicole was away. He had already pressed a button on his shield that made it widen enough that he could easily protect all six of them. He had put a number of slots that closed up automatically when a weapon that was pushed into it was removed. They did so when large energy blasts were coming towards them. It was what he and the women were using to fire from and were large enough that they could see their targets. Since he was 7 feet tall his head stuck a bit above the shield and he could see. There were a number of armored vehicles proceeding along with them along with a lot of soldiers who were using them as cover . The super tank was still firing all across the battlefield at enemy armor and had also taken some hits. The only reason it wasn't destroyed by now was because of the eight foot thick armor that made up the roof of the turret and the top of the hull. The rest was around ten feet thick. It was no wonder the damn thing was soo heavy. But then again it was only the prototype. Two of the smaller turrets had been destroyed but the girls manning them had gotten lucky and only received minor injuries.

He was surprised when a twenty foot tall demon in front of them was brought down as one the ships pods landed on it's head and crushed it. It opened revealing his sister with an irritated look on her face. Since he had said they'd begin pushing on the village when she got back and had decided to not wait. After all she had been looking forward to crushing demons by his side. Especially since besides himself she was the squads heavy weapons expert. She quickly dodged a small energy blast and bolted behind the shield before leaning over the side of it and fired her assault rifle at the spot she'd seen it come from. She missed since it had taken cover which made her let out an angry growl. Aaron ignored it as they started pushing. Many of the demons had retreated into the village and he knew it was going to be a pain to root them out. They were completely surrounded now and teleporting away wasn't an option since he'd blocked all teleporter signals when they invaded.

As they got to the edge of the village a line of demons and their tanks formed quickly in front of them. He didn't hesitate as he ordered everyone to fire. They did as rounds ripped through each side but the demons took far more losses. They quickly punched through the hole they made in their defensive line and spread out killing any demon in sight. He sighed when the tank beside him exploded and he covered himself and the girls with the shield. Though three soldiers were killed by the tanks ammunition as the fire set it off. He sighed as he held out his large 20mm minigun and started firing at every demon he saw. While demons weren't easy to kill they still brought them down. The demons line soon shattered completely as his troops pushed through them. He had adopted a scorched earth policy when dealing with demons. Everything they used would be destroyed and their bodies would be destroyed. He switched to the Javelin and destroyed two enemy tanks with it before switching back to the mini-gun. His soldiers were quickly making short work of the panicking demons. They were outnumbered now.

His strategy of using a pincer movement had worked because the demons weren't prepared for him. Unlike before they had no idea he was coming. Especially when he blocked all communication to and from the planet when he had targeted the enemy ships. He'd had to use much different strategies on earth since they always knew humans were coming or defending cities. Those were the hardest battles he'd ever fought. Him and his men had nearly been defeated before thanks to them outnumbering his forces 50,000 to 1 in San Francisco. They'd held but barely. They fought a retreating action as the civilians had to be evacuated before they pulled out of the city and the government let it go launching a 10 Kiloton nuclear missile at it. Obliterating almost all of the demons. His troops had to do some cleanup and some got radiation burns. He had as well but his healing factor dealt with it and had purged the radiation from his body. Not that he knew. They were lucky though. 253 of his remaining soldiers died from radiation poisoning when they had to mop up the last of the demons and he had to close four of their portals before more poured out. Not easy in the least. But they'd gotten all the civilians out that hadn't died in the cities defense.

That battle had lasted two whole months the four divisions he'd had under his command. Two armored, one mechanized and one infrantry division had been reduced to 30 soldiers and a few damaged tanks in one and two others had lost more than half their number while the fourth. The 27th mechanized had been completely destroyed. It haunted him sometimes. It was bloody and the demons had been merciless and for every demon they put down another thousand took it's place. Reinforcements hadn't been able to get to them and they were only able to survive when planes could drop provisions and ammunition. Mainly at night. He'd received many of his scars from that battle. Some went far deeper than many knew, especially the mental ones. His and his troops body armor had gotten shredded forcing them to use parts from cars and trucks even thick wood and concrete blocks for protection. They had been completely surrounded while civilians were evacuated underground through the sewers.

They weren't able to really retreat even after the civilians had got out since the government had blown the way through the sewers after the civilians escaped. If his fellow marines hadn't sent three armored armies an artillery division and a large number of B-2 bombing runs probably at least 1,000 they wouldn't have made it. The U.S.S. Missouri had been able to bombard the ranks of demons as well thanks to modifications he'd made to her guns and shells where they could fly much farther and faster from out in the ocean where the demons artillery couldn't reach her. She had only stopped and left when she ran out of shells and missiles to fire. The moment there was a gap he'd ordered his remaining soldiers to run for it since the civilians were gone. He and a few others covered them in a few abrams tanks in said retreating action before they finally abandoned them. He placed 1000 pounds of C-4 on the one he'd been using. The explosion had been beautiful and massive and took some buildings down with it. But then it was easily dwarfed when the nuke hit.

That battle had earned him the Medal of Honor from recommendation by his men that survived. He'd already recommended all of them for it but they didn't know when they recommended it to high command. He didn't care though and had said the ones who died deserved it more. But with the presidents and his families insistence he took it. He had been a Colonel then but the battle had also landed him a promotion to Brigadier General. His fighting prowess and bravery in the face of overwhelming odds throughout his military career had made him rise through the ranks quickly. He had been forced to skip officers school because of the battles that had to be fought and more than a few top commanding officers and generals were being killed off. The demons were as before relentless but lucky for him they still promoted him. But unlike others he refused to sit behind a desk away from the action. Not for promotions, medals or glory. But to drive the demon menace straight back to where it came from. They had but it cost many human lives to do soo. It had been then that he had realized he needed to leave and find other humans that were in danger out in the universe. But he didn't say that to anyone but himself.

 **(I can still see that battle like it was yesterday.)** He thought as he busted through a flimsy wooden door into a small building with Nicole. They opened fire on the demons. She took out two in the dining room as he ripped through eight that were using the living room and kitchen as a cover. Firing at his troops as they went by. He knew when it got to house to house it would get brutal. He heard a cannon go off outside the window as a tank rumbled by. He looked at his sister and nodded as they ascended the stairs. When he got to the top he was kicked and nearly toppled backwards onto Nicole as a large demon kicked him in the head. He remedied that by righting himself and obliterating it with two hundred rounds. They covered the rooms noting most of them were empty. They then got to the master bedroom beside a window and kicked the door down. Only for him to push her out of the way as a large blast of yellow energy nearly took her head off. He threw a grenade into the room before tossing his Missile launcher to Nicole. He then jumped into the room. To confront a rather large demon.

He saw from the armor it was covered in that it was a veteran probably one of their commanders. One of the few who'd met him before and survived to tell about it. (Nicole get back! He's too much for you!) He yelled before tossing a chair at the demons head distracting it as it tried to fire off another blast. It hit the chair snapping it to pieces before finding an armored foot kicking it hard in the chest sending it tumbling over towards the window. He stared at the demon daring it to attack him. Even as it got up and reached for its weapon. It was gone before he could get it as it made a hole in the wall as Aaron threw it away. He pulled his sword from his back.

(Click click snarl growl.) **(You'll pay for that little human!)** It growled out as Aaron smirked. He had a little plan to get the creature away from his sister and had given her the missile launcher as part of it. He was also relying on her rage. Though she wasn't aware of it. He had to or she wouldn't have stood a chance otherwise. Commanders were more dangerous than the snipers at long range.

(Give me everything you got asshole unless you don't have what it takes to beat one little human.) He calmly taunted as he delivered a thrust that was parried by the demon. He smirked and swung the sword around and delivered another thrust but when the demon parried he received a kick to the stomach again but recovered quickly and grabbed Aarons leg and using his own momentum threw him and his sword through the wall and four stories onto the street. It chuckled evilly before a scream of rage made it look at the door and cause it's eyes to widen as Nicole was already pulling the trigger on the missile launcher aimed right at him. He jumped out of the hole in the wall just as the missile hit where he had been standing causing half the building to collapse with the explosion while Nicole holstered the weapon and chased after him running down the stairs and jumping out of the second floor window in pursuit and landing on the ground with a roll before standing back up and looked around before seeing a hole. She went to it rifle in hand ignoring everything else around her.

 **Elsewhere in or should I say under the village.**

Three thousand or so of the remaining living villagers were hiding in the sewers and cisterns. Most of them had managed to get down there when the demons were distracted by the massive fires and explosions that rocked the forest around the village. Then when the pods started entering the atmosphere the demons became a disorganized mess for a few minutes allowing them to flee. The few who had managed to make it out of the village itself were already sealed in Kushina's scroll or were onboard one of the troop transports that were floating around and providing air to ground fire from the upper atmosphere for the advancing soldiers while avoiding weapons that could seriously damage them, like artillery.

A young civilian girl no more than the age of ten looked around as she held her mother. They'd made it down when the forest caught fire. They had been surrounded by demons beforehand. The demons had scattered when the pods entered the atmosphere. She had seen them flying towards the village and had began crying into her moms chest in fear the entire time. They immediately climbed down the sewer ladder as soon as the demons were distracted. Her daddy though... they didn't know. They'd been cut off from him when the demons started raining from the sky.

(Kaa-san where is Tou-san? I miss him. Did he make it? I don't want to be without my Tou-san.) She said between sobs as she buried her face further into her mothers chest. Her mother sighed and ran her hands through the little ones hair. Looking up as the ground shook and dust fell from the ceiling. She kissed her head.

(I don't know little Yakimi-chan. I'm sure he made it out and is in some other part of the sewer. Maybe he's hiding in one of the buildings up top trying to get to us or he could be in one of the cisterns worried about us like we are him.) She said as she held her little one tight. She looked around seeing all the people around them. Some of them wounded. She noticed that the wounds on some of the civilians were rotting and they were screaming in agony. Occasionally they'd be shut-up when one of the others hit said person with something to either kill them or knock them out. She looked over to a group of men and women huddling in a corner. She felt saddened seeing them. She knew some of them after all.

She then heard a whistling sound as something soon hit on the surface with a blue light that was able to be seen in the sewer. She noticed the others were standing and looking at it. She heard a very loud crack and quickly ran with her little girl as the street above collapsed into the sewer from the energy blasts impact and landed on the group of people she knew. She heard their screams but didn't turn back. With the ground collapsing she knew those creatures may come and investigate. Though she heard different sounds now that it was open but she still ran from it into another section of the sewer. This section was filled with more people. Most of them were other women and children. She sat in a spot that was dry as the earth shook around them. Most of the women were wounded as were a few of the children but it was mostly from fragments of blasted concrete, wood and pottery. The sounds of the battle were still able to be heard above them.

(I want to go home. Kaa-san why can't we go home?) Said Yakimi sadly. Her mother smiled at her. Stroking her daughters orange hair. Just like hers.

(We will soon little one. We will soo...) As she started speaking they heard a number of cracks and a small part of the ceiling collapsed as two massive figures fell into the sewer. The little ones screamed and bolted as they landed with a couple thuds making a small crater in the brick and a sword fell to the ground. It landed in front of the mother and daughter duo. The two large figures seemed to be fighting. The shorter one was quick to his feet punching the larger one causing it to fly and smash into the wall of the sewer. It easily pulled itself out and threw a fallen part of the wall at the figure in black armor. Said figure was hit but was unaffected as the demon flipped in the air and landed behind him.

Yakimi screamed in fear as the two fought. Punches being exchanged most sending the demon into a wall or straight into the ground. It was definitely losing. It then ripped a sewer grate from one of the pipes and with a few tweaks and the squeal of metal being bent easily turned it into a blade. It then attacked again. The figure seemed to easily hold the weapon back. What surprised everyone though was when the figure in black armor disappeared and with speed none of them had seen before moved behind it and shoved his fist through its stomach. The demon seemed unaffected as it's leg kicked backwards setting the man off balance for a second before it thrusted its makeshift sword into his chest. Though it was just the sound metal hitting metal before the makeshift blade was ripped from the demons hand. He flung it into the wall embedding it before delivering a hard roundhouse kick to it's chest. He then smiled and disappeared again and smashed himself into the large demon sending it flying into the wall and impaling it on the makeshift blade.

He watched the creature struggle for a minute as it started to pull itself off the blade before using telekinesis and making his sword fly into his hands. He then moved quickly and swung it at the demon slicing though the brick walls of the sewer like they were paper and beheading it. The head fell to the floor with a soft thud. He then picked up a cloth from the floor and wiped his sword off before noticing all the people that were around him. The women and children. He looked with unseen curiousness before turning to the same mother and daughter who had ran in a few minutes earlier. They were the closest to him. He stepped towards them slowly as they both shrank away closer to the wall. He kneeled down when he was inches from them. He sighed seeing the crying child while the fear behind the woman's eyes reminded him of his sister when he first found her. He sighed knowing he was scaring them. He was about to speak before something caught his eye and he looked behind himself seeing a woman with blue wings gently fly down and land behind him. This caused him to smirk when she glared at him.

(Really? The second you get done fighting a demon and make a large hole in the street I find you down here probably planning on flirting with someone. Instead you're just scaring people. What am I going to do with you oh brother of mine? You're lucky you're covered in armor or i'd really knock some sense into you.) She continued berating him for a couple more minutes which was causing the frightened women to start chuckling at how the shorter woman was really manhandling the much larger man who was her brother. The kids were slowly starting to calm and seemed to be trying to hold in their laughter even though the sounds of battle overhead echoed. Of course they couldn't see him chuckling himself at how worried his sister always got about him. He just pulled her into a hug.

(Shut it little sis. You worry way too much. I bet you get that from mom. I'm fine and i'm not flirting with anyone...) He said before leaning in. (Except maybe you. Perhaps I should yank my mask off and shove my tongue down your throat in front of everyone. I bet you'd love that wouldn't you.) He teasingly whispered that part and pulled away leaving her a blushing and stuttering mess. He chuckled seeing her stunned face.

(S-shut-up, you always know how to get under m-my skin. L-L-Let's go m-moron.) She said cursing her nervous stutter while taking off and shooting out of the hole in the roof. He just started heartily laughing knowing he finally got one up on her. He might pay for it later but seeing her face like that was worth it. Even if she kicked him in the balls for embarrassing her in front of all those people. He pushed on the armor next to his ear.

(I need corpsmen to this location immediately. I have civilians in need of medical assistance. Watch for my smoke.) He said as he pulled out a smoke grenade he then jumped straight up about 30 feet out of the hole and planted the grenade beside it and pulling the pin before going back to fight as one of his tanks busted through a building in front of him and fired at an enemy tank blowing it to pieces. It obviously hit the enemies ammo rack considering the large explosion. He smiled as he left seeing a number of his Marine medics approaching. He then took off and found his sister before they went back to it. Him chuckling at her still embarrassed face. Causing her to throw a large rock at his head. Which clanged off of his helmet.

 **Down in the sewer**

Yakimi held tightly to her mother as she started falling asleep again. Mostly from crying so much. Her mother laid down on her side and snuggled her child against her as the battle raged but for the moment neither cared. So long as they had eachother. Of course both their heads shot up when they heard voices and four very large armored figures jumped down into the hole landed with massive thuds and breaking the ground as they landed before spreading out in the sewers. The super soldiers scanned them before going in all directions in search of others. The women and children watched as long black nylon ropes were thrown down into the hole and then more speaking as Marines repelled down into the hole. The ones with red crosses on their arms immediately went to work to care for the injured while the others followed the super soldiers paths and jotted down areas that they'd been. Wasn't hard, the massive troops left deep foot prints in the brick. Yakimi and her mother were soon ushered onto makeshift cots they had already set up using the pieces of the house that had fallen in with Aaron and the demon. She noticed the woman look at the dead demon.

(Did that creature touch any of you?) Seeing them both shake their head she sighed. (What are your names? How'd you manage to kill it?) She asked getting her a stunned look from them both.

(Um... I'm Katsuki and this my daughter Yakimi. We didn't, some huge man did. I don't know much. Just that he was covered in black armor and had red eyes and a sister with wings who was berating him about doing dangerous things. I don't really know much else except she looked really embarrassed when she left.) Said the now named Katsuki. She noticed the woman smirk a bit and chuckle.

(Oh soo you met our commander and his psychotic sister. He gets into soo much trouble with her and their parents it's not even funny. You got lucky. That demon would have killed and probably eaten all of you. Now stay still and tell me about how you got this shrapnel in your body.) Said the woman as they explained while she pulled the pieces of concrete and wood out of the mother first then gently did the same with the daughter. Who screamed a couple times. Katsuki's motherly instincts had almost taken over by the time they were done. Wanting to keep her child from feeling pain. The Marine sowed up and cleaned their wounds before smiling at them and going to tend to others. The mother and daughter both sighed as they watched these people work. They idly wondered if they were ninja or Samurai or something else entirely.

 **On board the Jackal**

Zombina was calmly relaxing and thinking while also attempting to ignore Rei who was talking about something from their old world that she had no interest in. Lala was sharpening her scythe while Curie was currently having an argument with her fathers soul that was trapped in her body along with her own. Rei had already told her about a few things she'd seen on the ship before she was chased off and went through the walls. That she'd found interesting. But now she was just thinking about if any others had made it out. Those creatures were likely spreading over their old world now.

She was solitary sometimes but she still had friends. Though all of them were female monsters and that one human guy Kimihoto who she called "Loverboy" even if they never did anything, that they were living with who was dating and liked getting it on with Centorea. Rachnera also had a thing for him. She idly remembered how he had to sow her own breast back on once. He blushed soo hard. That made her smirk. She didn't mind though. Just being touched there was different even if she hadn't felt it. Now ever since she'd gotten that procedure she could now feel pain and the touch of someone else on her skin and pleasure. She was most happy about the latter. She had a thing for Kimihoto but it wasn't love. Just like and she didn't bother chancing being rejected again. She was glad since it didn't evolve beyond like. She did remember that Centorea was pregnant. They all knew who the father was. Which made her snicker. She then sighed knowing the rest of the members of MON were probably dead now.

(Hey Rei how many of the others do you think made it off world? I mean those things swarmed us and shredded us like we were paper before we could even get off a shot. Do you think the other girls made it off?) She asked curious of what the ghost girl thought. She missed the others too a bit. Even Rachnera who enjoyed annoying the hell out her.

(Honestly Zombina I don't know. It's a miracle any of us managed to get out without being devoured. If any of the others made it out. They'll probably arrive with missing limbs. I mean Lala was pulled away before anything even showed up and Curie was sleeping in her coffin when she was pulled here. Maybe the others made it maybe not. All we can do is hope.) She said as the redhead nodded and looked back up at the ceiling.

(Hey what do you think of that big guy?) Asked Rei as Zombina turned to her with a raised eye brow.

(Who?) She figured this might be interesting.

(You know the one who was going to kill you um... permanently. I'm pretty sure he could do it considering how he turned that one commando to ash. But what do you think of him as a person?) Asked Rei getting the other two's attention with that comment about him turning someone to ash. She noticed Zombina's eyes widen at the mention of the man. She then looked away slightly thinking. She knew there was something about him that could have destroyed her very soul if he chose to. Maybe more to him.

(I really don't know Rei. Other than the fact that he's a very large man and has a vampire girlfriend. Well he seems to have a temper and a sadistic sense of vengeance. I mean he made Edward suffer. "Sigh" Not that I care. Asshole turned on me so he got what was coming to him. He commands every soldier on this ship. Hmm oh and i'm pretty sure he has no idea what to do with us or if any other monster girls show up. He's probably never seen anyone like us except for Curie.) Said Zombina as she went back to staring at the ceiling. She saw Rei smirking out of the corner of her eye. She ignored it.

(You know I actually know quite a bit more about him than you do.) Said Rei as Zombina actually turned over and looked right at her this time. While the others went back to what they were doing. (I went through the walls in his room and picked through the desk there and I found quite a few details on him from his dossier and his military record. It may interest you to know he's a war hero and that he successfully defended his own planet from those demonic invaders. He led troops in countless battles against them and they destroyed every last demon and portal driving them off. Now if that's not someone who can help and defend us, I don't know who can. There's more but that's just a little to wet your whistle. I'll tell you more tomorrow probably. But you should get to know him. Who knows you might like him.) Said Rei with a serious look though there was a slight smirk on her face that couldn't be seen. She almost broke out into a grin when Zombina just scoffed.

(Right... in case you missed it he did try to kill me. I doubt we'd ever be close in any way. He seems to harbor a particular distaste for undead. Even those that still think and feel like us. The girls were the only reason I didn't die. I'll admit I've been somewhat curious but I really don't see the point. Besides it's not like any of us needs a man in our life even as a friend right now. There's too much shit going on in it.) She said as she turned back over and closed her eyes drifting into sleep.

Rei just shook her head and looked at Lala who nodded at her. They both knew that Zombina needed a guy friend at the least. Someone she could trust. Maybe just maybe the big guy Aaron could be convinced to be her friend and confidant. Anything more was unknowable but possible. It would take a massive amount of convincing for anything more. They also were sure that there really wasn't anyone else who was male anyway who would do that for her. They were all afraid of her. Except Kimihoto but they were only friends but she had a feeling he was dead. She looked at Lala.

(Lala can you check and see if Kimihoto is still alive? I mean you'd know if he died right?) She asked as the girl nodded then shrugged before she seemed to concentrate. Her eyes opened again and she looked somber.

(He's dead. He's passed on to the other side. Heaven as it were. One of my fellows just took him there. Centorea is going to be devastated if she wasn't already there trying to defend him. Seeing as his spirit passed to the other side I doubt he was killed by those demon creatures.) She said as Rei sighed and nodded. Zombina also sighed she was still slightly awake but was losing the battle to stay awake long enough to hear the conversation. She still felt bad for Centorea though as she closed her eyes. None of them knew that on planet Centorea was down in a far part of those sewers listening to the sounds of the battle overhead while she hed Kimihoto's still body to her as she sobbed into his chest. When a portal had opened a few hours prior there.

A few minutes later something happened causing Zombina's and everyone else's eyes to shoot open as a green portal opened in the middle of the room. They watched as a their Half human half bird friend Papi came tumbling out. They went to help her up before their other friend Suu came tumbling out as well landing right on top of her and engulfing one of her winged hands before the portal closed behind them. The two stood with the others help as Papi pulled her wing out of Suu's body.

(Sorry. I didn't expect that. I thought we were going to die. Huh? Zombina, Rei, Curie, Lala is that really you?! You made it!) Said Suu excitedly as she engulfed all four of them. Though Rei was the only one who could escape easily. The noise had also gotten Papi's attention as she hugged the other girls causing Zombina's hand to fall off much to her annoyance this time. She pulled out a kit and sat on the bed and proceeded to sow it back on.

(How did you gals get here? We've been running and flying for a couple hours trying to escape before those portals opened and dragged us in. I mean i'm not really complaining. After all it did get us away from those creatures.) Said Papi noticing Zombina stop sowing and look at them in surprise. Rei seemed to look surprised too.

(You've come across them too? How did you escape? They tore through the hundred or so commando's under my command in seconds.) Said Zombina as Rei nodded curious as well. Lala and Curie were listening intently. The two girls wore saddened expressions. Both their eyes held pain. Papi went first.

(Well you know how I sometimes go back and hang out with my own kind quite a bit. That's what I was doing before we saw smoke on the horizon. A few of the older members of our flock went to investigate. Out of the six that left one came back with holes in him that seemed to be rotting him as he screamed in pain but with him came grave news. The cloud of smoke they had went to investigate was an entire city that was burning. There wasn't a single building that wasn't on fire. The last member died after telling us to "run" and that "they were coming." Some of the flock fled immediately in all directions, some like me stayed and decided to discuss what we should do. It didn't take long as the land seemed to be turning black. We didn't know what was going on before lights started flying towards us. I guess they were energy bolts.

They moved like a tide. I could even see their machines among them. We fled as well going in all directions many of the others followed me. Their gunships or fighters or whatever followed us. I can't remember how many died all I know is that before that portal opened there were no others of my kind anywhere. Then the portal opened and I ended up here. At least the gunships that were chasing me weren't able to follow me through.) She sighed as she lay on one of the beds and wrapped her wings around her body. The other girls nodded then looked at Suu who sighed.

(It's similar for me. There were quite a few of us. Maybe a couple hundred. We were in the ocean enjoying it. Swimming and occasionally gathering liquid. The usual. We didn't even suspect anything when they showed up. They were in huge ships that were floating in the sky as we swam. We looked up in awe and curiosity. We didn't know the danger before like she said lights started dropping all over the ocean. Those lights soon turned into large beams. The next thing we know the sea is boiling and it's quickly coming towards us. So we swam as fast as we possibly could. The others... I-I think i'm the only one left. The others were boiled alive and slowly the sea along with their bodies seemed to start disappearing. Like it was being reduced to steam and was being removed from the planet. I fled as fast as I possibly could. They were in the city too. I can still hear the screams. I sunk down into the nearest storm drain and hid as the city was slowly annihilated but they came down into the drains and gave chase. You wouldn't believe the screams I heard. I don't want to talk about it anymore.) She said as tears flowed as she held herself. Rei and Lala pulled her to them and held the crying girl. They soon noticed though that she had fallen asleep. They looked around before deciding to lay her still form in the bathtub and placed a pillow under her head.

Zombina though was also remembering the agonizing pain that had shot through her when her arm had been cut off by those creatures. It had immobilized her and had made even her let out blood curdling screams before she managed to get up enough strength to cut off the infected area with a fire axe she'd found on a destroyed fire truck. The horrible pain had disappeared the second she removed that part of her arm. She closed her eyes again. This time hoping for a good nights sleep with no dreams. Rei Lala and Curie just stayed awake for awhile before each went to sleep. Rei may not have needed it but she still liked to sleep.

 **Back in Konoha**

Kushina and both Tayuya's appeared in the Hokage's office making Tsunade and Shion jump in surprise. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Kushina who was grinning. She then looked over at both Tayuya's. Noticing the original was carrying Naruto which sent her into a panic. She was instantly all over him and knocked all the paperwork from her desk and had her lay him on it. Shion was looking at him sadly before running her fingers through his hair. Or she would have if Tayuya didn't grab her wrist in an iron grip and held a kunai against the older woman's throat. Tsunade was about to reprimand her when Shion simply smiled at the girls protective nature.

(It's fine Tsunade-san. She's just being protective. You can put the kunai down missy I have no intention of hurting him. I love him too much to hurt him.) She said which caused a scowl to appear on Tayuya's face as she pressed the blade against Shions neck harder. Kushina sighed and put a hand on Tayuya's shoulder getting her attention. She looked at her mother and sighed seeing the stern look on her face. She then turned back and growled at Shion before letting her go and removing her Kunai. Shion got the distinct impression this girl would kill anyone no matter who it was to protect him.

(If you hurt him in any way, they'll never find your body.) Said Tayuya menacingly. As the older woman nodded. Shion hadn't planned on hurting him anyway. Tsunade looked at Kushina with an appreciative look on her face before checking over Naruto again. She then with Kushina's help took off his jacket and then lay him back down on her desk. As they were putting it down a radio fell out and landed on the table. Tayuya remembered it and went to crush it before Tsunade snatched it up before she could get to it which got an annoyed look from her. Tsunade looked it over and activated it and scrolled around and noticed one number on it before closing it.

(He's got some head trauma and part of his brain is almost dead but it's healing fast. Some other major breaks and internal injuries but they've healed. Someone did a real number on him. He should be up and about tomorrow. Kushina what in the hell happened out there? The last time I saw Naru-koi in such bad shape he was damn near dead. Besides that where's the rest of the ninja I sent after you?) She asked grateful that Naruto was alive but saddened and worried about the others. She noticed Kushina pull out a scroll.

(We... encountered two massive armies well over a hundred thousand troops or something on both sides. The ones who took over the village and were slaughtering it's people were... not human. They were demons. I know because I've seen them down in Hell when I went after Tayu-chan's soul. Though some sort of void opened behind it and sucked it away. The others were chakra-less humans. Not a single one had any trace of chakra in their bodies. It's obvious that they weren't from our world or anywhere close to our world. The one who's going to train my son. I... I met him there. He almost killed me when he landed from falling from the sky. Then there were ships. They floated through the sky and shot out fire and energy beams and pulses I guess. It was a warzone like nothing we've ever seen. Whoever they are. They were fighting against those demons and seemed to be holding their own. The humans captured Anko and took her somewhere. I have no idea where but I suspect it was in space. The biggest humans seemed to be part machine like those puppets except different. Then there were all these strange vehicles. Some flew others clattered along the ground. I saw people dying and medics rushing back and forth. It was hellish. The humans had burned almost the entire forest in preparation i'm guessing.) Said Kushina as Tsunade listened while using chakra on Naruto's head to help heal his brain.

(The demons though have some sort of inborn poison or something that causes excruciating pain. It's like being burned but 1,000 times worse. I've seen his soldiers get hit and it actually burned through their bodies and rotted their skin. I saw other troops having to hold down others who were injured by their weapons having to have the affected body parts removed. They would inject pain killers but it did nothing. I was knocked out by something a few moments later. What I do know is all the other ninja that you sent were rendered unconscious as well. I only woke up when we were being laid on the ground a few miles away from the battlefield before the troops took off. Then I found Tayuya with Naruto and after sealing the others unconscious forms we headed back. Not even Naru-koi could take out those all those men and women and I doubt he'd stand a chance against those demons.) She said as Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment before Tayuya decided to interject.

(You weren't the only to encounter him Kaa-san. Me and my clone over there encountered him too. He had come followed Naru-koi when he went flying and I caught him. I've no doubt he's the one who caused soo much damage to him. The man was huge at least seven feet tall. I tried to fight him but everything just bounced off his armor and he was completely immune to my sound genjutsu. It didn't take long before I summoned my ogres but he destroyed them. As fast as Naruto can. I was soo shocked and afraid so I took Naru-koi and I bolted but I didn't get very far. One of those demons was waiting and slashed at me scratching my calf. It was just a scratch but it brought me down the pain was soo horrible. It was like Hell all over again.) Said Tayuya stopping for a moment as she wiped away a tear from everything she'd suffered.

(That man killed the demon. He beheaded it with some sort of massive crazy sword. It was easily sharper than any sword the seven swordsman had. He then came over to me and held me down. I admit I freaked even through the pain. He cut into my calf with some sort of fiery blade and cut out the flesh that he said was rotting and being eaten away by something before he cut his wrist open and bled it into my calf. I don't know how but it healed it. Then I tried to stab him in the balls but that didn't work. He had armor there too. It was crazy before one of those strange vehicles blew up beside us after he used some sort of shield to protect us from an energy blast. Something happened I don't know what but a sharp piece of metal ripped through his neck and me and my clone got covered in his blood. It went into our mouths and made us pass out when we swallowed it. I've been feeling a strange sensation in my back since then but I took Naru-koi and left with him before the guy sealed up his armor again. It wasn't pleasant but my clones been acting weird since then. Speaking of which.) Said Tayuya before she was pushed onto the table and held there by Kushina as she yanked the back of her shirt up and looked at her calves.

(Hey what's the big idea?!) She yelled as Kushina hushed her while she traced the scar on her calf with medical jutsu. Confident that it was fully healed she checked out her back behind the blue bra she was wearing. She noticed two red almost like slits on her back. She growled a bit as she went over them and proceeded to heal them. Though she grew frustrated slowly as both slots didn't heal at all. She then cut her own wrist with a kunai and held it over the two slits. The blood dripped into them but instead of healing her they stubbornly stayed there. She looked towards Tsunade with a pleading look as she sighed and nodded before performing a diagnostic scan with her medical chakra. She focused her hands just under the girls shoulder blades which caused one of her brows to raise. Something was there. She noticed the girl whimpering and was about to question her when bones shot out of the two slits in her back before being covered in tissue and feathers as they spread stretching like. Tayuya herself looked genuinely shocked when she saw that she had wings the same color as her hair. She struggled as swung around trying to see them a bit more clearly. She had no idea how to control them. They were all shocked when the same thing happened to her clone.

(What? Wait you said you two ingested his blood right?) Seeing both of them nod she sighed. (If I remember my visit with a certain someone right. Tayuya you must be very special. That blood could have burned you from the inside out. Seeing as you've got wings something miraculous must have happened. I think you've become part angel.) She said with wide eyes never having seen it first hand. Everyone was looking at her like she grew a second head. (It's the blood it has to be. When ingested by someone who has an uncorrupted or innocent soul it turns them. If it's corrupted they are burned from the inside out and that soul could possibly be destroyed based on how bad the corruption is. I learned this when I went to Heaven when I was dead. You're special honey and considering your clone has them too i'm guessing she gets them too. I'm soo proud!) Said Kushina crying anime tears as the others sweatdropped before she enveloped Tayuya her clone and Naruto's still form in a bear hug that left both Tayuya's gasping for air when she let them go. Tayuya then looked at her clone.

(It's time for you to go clone. You've done your part.) She said as she dispelled her clone only to find that she was still there and glaring at her. She glared right back before trying several more times. Getting frustrated she walked over to her clone and stabbed her in the stomach. What they saw shocked them as she didn't poof into smoke. Instead blood flowed out from the wound along with her coughing up a bit of blood before it healed itself. She groaned before standing up and looking at the original with a great deal of rage in her eyes.

(What the fuck. Why didn't you poof like you were supposed too? Don't give me that look bitch. I'll make you disappear if it's the last thing I do.) She said angrily as she pounced on the clone and the two began fighting using unknown enhanced strength from the blood that now flowed through their veins. Though Tsunade and Kushina pulled them apart both bleeding and struggling to get out of the older adults grips to have another go at each other.

(Enough both of you. We'll get this figured out. Tsunade can you do a chakra scan on the clone and figure out just what the hell is going on here. She should have turned into a cloud of smoke the second she took such severe damage.) Said Kushina as Tsunade nodded and put the struggling clone on the ground before scanning her. What she found really surprised her. She scanned her three more times to be thorough and then did a full body scan with her medical chakra.

(Um Kushina. I don't know how to tell you this but this is no clone. At least not anymore. She a living breathing human being. She's even got her own chakra system that's separate but identical to Tayuya's. Which means this girl has a separate but identical soul. Her entire body is functioning. Including her organs and like your daughter she's "ehem" quite fertile. This shouldn't be possible but she's a separate being. They're connected through blood. I think Tayuya you've got yourself a twin sister.) She said as everyone's eyes widened especially both Tayuya's.

(How the fuck is that possible?!) They both yelled at the same time before glaring at each other again still being held back. They struggled harder this time though they couldn't get anywhere. Kushina was still stronger and had the original held in a painful arm bar while Tsunade was keeping her now named twin sister pinned easily with her super strength. But Kushina was grinning. She was excited.

(This is wonderful now I have twin daughters and a hot son. Oh the trouble we could cause. Maybe have a family four way with Naru-koi. Think of all the things we could do. Soo many kinky things. I'm sure he'd be more than willing. Go to one of the other compounds and do it on all of their furniture. Hmm perhaps I've been reading too much of Jiraiya's old works.) Said Kushina giggling while watching her twins blushing beet red at the comment. (What I've got to get off somehow and Naruto's not ready for me. Hehehe) She laughed a bit seeing her daughters turn green in disgust. Tsunade was looking at the scene with a smirk. (Tsu-chan i'm going to need another set of adoption papers.) Said Kushina sweetly. As the blonde Hokage nodded before laying taking Naruto and pulled out a folding bed from her couch and laying him on it. She then went and looked though one of the filing cabinets for said papers while both of them looked on in shock before they started glaring at eachother again. The originals twin then pounced on the original determined to fight it out. Of course that didn't go far.

(TAYUYA UZUMAKI'S! DON'T YOU DARE START FIGHTING AGAIN! YOU WILL GET ALONG WITH EACHOTHER OR ELSE YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! NEITHER OF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN OR MOVE FOR WEEKS AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU! I KNOW MANY TECHNIQUES THAT EVEN ANKO DOESN'T KNOW! IF YOU DON'T GET ALONG THIS INSTANT I WILL DRAG YOU BOTH TO AN INTERROGATION CHAMBER AND MAKE YOU! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!) Yelled Kushina her hair raising and flailing around her as the two girls ran into a corner and held eachother terrified of their mother. She was scarier than Orochimaru could ever hope to be. They nodded quickly. Of course her yelling echoed across the village and made it's villagers and ninja scatter and find cover while the Inuzuka's dogs pissed themselves in fear.

(Yes Kaa-san we'll be good and get along! You don't have to make us. We promise we'll do everything we can to get along.) They both said in terror. Kushina was legendary when it came to punishments, her short temper and her anger. They had heard about when she smashed her fist on top of Naruto's head when they met eachother in his mind because he called her a bitch thinking she was the Kyuubi. Seeing that she'd properly cowed them she returned to her happy self her hair settling back down as she hugged them both. They both shook a bit in fear before she let them go and they bolted over to the other side of the room next to Naruto's bed. Kushina smirked seeing them on each side of the bed.

(Good aww you're both going to snuggle with Naru-koi how sweet. I can hardly wait till he sees both of you by his side. He'll probably pass out from a massive nose bleed and need a blood transfusion.) She said giggling like a schoolgirl.

(Well she will be snuggling with him. I won't um well i'm simply not interested in Naruto-nee-chan. I don't like anyone really. I'll just sit here the chairs quite comfortable.) Said Tayuya's twin as she sat in the recliner and snuggled into it. It was a lie of course. She was positive she may be interested in someone that wasn't Naruto. Not anyone from her shithole planet either as she thought of it but still. She noticed Kushina was looking at her dumbfounded. Before she regained her composure. The original was already laying on Naruto's chest with the blanket pulled over them and a content smile on her face. Shion who had been watching from the sidelines smiled and sat in a chair on the other side of the bed close to them.

(I forgot clones have their own likes and dislikes. Well I guess that's not unusual. After i'm guessing that angelic blood gave you permanent life. I'm thinking you might be immortal now like your sister. This is interesting. Anyway I need to take the others to the hospital so they can be looked over. They were hit with some kind of tranquilizer i'm guessing from the numerous pin pricks on them. Which would explain they're sleeping state. I'll be back later. Love you three.) Said Kushina as she kissed both of them and Naruto on the head then on his lips before she began to make a seal on his forehead. She stopped when Tayuya gently grabbed her hand.

(Not tonight Kaa-san I want him to see me when he wakes up. I'm tired of hiding. It hurts me that I've been too shy to stay with him till he wakes. I just want to wakeup in his strong arms and feel him touch me in the morning. We.. love you too.) Said Tayuya as Kushina nodded with a smile knowing Tayuya was still having a hard time saying she loved her as the mother she is. She hadn't had that before after all. She proceeded to leave via the window but not before she heard Tayuya whispering in Naruto's ear. (I love you Naruto.) Was all she said as she soon fell asleep listening to his breathing. Her sister was already asleep in the comfortable recliner. Kushina's smile widened as she disappeared into the night and Tsunade drank a cup full of sake.

 **On board the Jackal.**

Anko Mitarashi lay peacefully on a bed in one of the medical bays. The room was white with little bits of color here and there. It was also bustling with doctors and nurses as they gave her a full examination and were checking her organs and bones for any other injuries. Two of the doctors were looking at the results of some scan they had run.

(This isn't good she's suffered a lot a lot of trauma there over the years she's been alive. The General's blood is healing her whole body but there it's only just starting to work there. The last time it happened was two months ago. It's a miracle she isn't pregnant and don't even get me started on the amount of damage that's been done.) Said one of the nurses as they looked over the charts from when they examined her insides.

(Indeed how her reproductive system is still functioning after soo many brutal rapes is a miracle in itself. Her rectum has taken a lot of damage as well. This has been happening to her over and over throughout most of her life. I'd estimate it started when she was eleven years old. This is truly sad. From what our scans showed there were old rips and tears everywhere especially in those two areas. Her throat had some as well. She must have been raped hundreds if not thousands of times.) He said sadly knowing this woman had been through a lot and she was only in her thirties. He felt bad for her and would include everything they'd found in his report.

(General Baker is going to be beyond enraged when he learns of this. I don't even want to think of what's going to happen to those that have done this to her. We both know he will find them even if he has to torture every last man on this planet. I get the feeling we'll need to start getting body bags ready to send down there. Admittedly whoever raped this woman has it coming but I shudder to think the kind of pain they'll go through when he finds them.) She said as the doctor beside her nodded and they put her chart on the board.

 **I know it's long but I felt that I need to get everything in there. Please read reviews as I had requested and again no flames please.**


End file.
